Digimon: Mi Lado oscuro
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Que sucede cuando la oscuridad corrompe al valor y este tiene exito en su misión. Celebrando 10 años de su publicación original he decidido crear este especial de tres partes, parte 03 subida espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Cap 01: Mi Verdadera Esencia

**DIGIMON: MI LADO OSCURO**

* * *

**PRE-Notas del Autor: **Digimon Mi Lado Oscuro, fic el cual gano un premio en el año 2002 en la categoría de Mejor Fic de Aventura y acción, este fic participo contra otros fic los cuales para este autor les tiene mucho respeto, uno de ellos se llama **Crónicas de doce muertes** y el segundo fue **Los emblemas de la oscuridad.** Debido a esto he decidido remasterizar este fic, además de tener la línea original de la historia tendrá nuevas escenas o quitare escenas que no vienen a caso para así darle mas coherencia y mas estética a esta historia que gracias a ustedes la han hecho una de las mejores de que nada también quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han dejaron review a este fic en su versión original ya que para mi es todo un honor que lectores que de manera desinteresada lean una historia en la cual mas que creatividad es esfuerzo y puro corazón el que se ha colocado.

También quiero decir que este fic estuvo publicado y en proceso de terminar desde el 23/septiembre/2002 hasta mediados de febrero del 2004. Con la cantidad de 68 review que espero superar con la ayuda de ustedes

Por eso este fic tardara un mes y medio o dos meses en volverse a publicar totalmente ya que desde que este publicado este fic la versión original desaparecerá de mi profile, esperando que nuevos review de nuevo lectores asiduos a fic raros como este.

* * *

Este fic esta situado un año después de la derrota de MalonMyotismon pero no tiene nada que ver con los fic de decisiones del corazón ni con la amnesia de Tai pero me la van a mentar ya que repito un poco mi estilo pero esta historia es Dark. Ahora si comencemos

**CAPITULO 01: MI VERDADERA ESENCIA

* * *

Ya había pasado un año desde que la puerta del Digimundo se había abierto permanentemente. La situación había permanecido en calma; pero algo raro había en el Digimundo que nadie advertía, una amenaza que pondría en peligro a todos los niños elegidos originales.**

Estaban todos los niños elegidos en un día de campo, era un sitio agradable en el cual hay un gran prado en lo alto con un bosque al fondo y alrededor, mientras que en el centro de ese bosque un gran lago, desde ese prado se podía ver el lago.

En un lado estaba Matt con Sora ellos ya llevaban un año de ser novio pero; su relación iba de mal en peor, ya que medio año atrás hasta la fecha el se portaba de un modo muy frió con ella y ella ya no sabia que hacer con él; Pero cada vez que el la hacia llorar estaba Tai para consolarla.

En otro lado estaba Tai con Joe e Izzy ellos hablaban y platicaban de un modo muy alegre; pero Tai estaba al pendiente de Sora y Matt ya que el no prestaba atención a lo que decían Izzy y Joe.

En otro lado estaba Kary, Tk, Davis con Mimi, esta ultima llevaba medio año que había regresado al Japón para seguir con sus estudios y en otro lado estaban Ken con Yolei ellos también se habían hecho novios llevaban un mes de relación y por todo el sitio estaban sus Digimon jugando.

Todo iba excelentemente con la relación de los demás.

Estaba pasando el día sin problemas hasta que...

**-¡Eres un insensible!**- dijo Sora gritando con un tono dolido- **yo he estado luchando para mantener esta relación a flote y tu no pones nada de tu lado**- replico nuevamente ella en un tono lloroso.

**-Es que me molesta que actúes como yo actuaba cuando estaba con Tk de pequeño**- dijo Matt fríamente- **y últimamente he dejado de sentir algo por ti, al parecer me estoy enamorando de otra persona.**

Al ver eso Sora se levanta y se va corriendo del sitio, al ver eso Tai se levanta y les dice a sus amigos- **ahora regreso voy a dar un paseo**- y con un paso lento y seguro se dirige hacia el lago; pero en su mirada denotaba dolor y pena que no lograba encontrar consuelo.

Al pasar por donde estaba Kary ella nota eso, quiso ir a ayudarlo pero; algo la detuvo y fue que vio a Sora llorando en dirección contraria a la de Tai se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella.

**-Otra vez te peleaste con Matt**- dijo la chica de la luz después que ella llega ante ellos- **si otra vez me pelee con él**- respondió sollozando la antigua portadora del amor.

Después ella invito a sentarse y le pide que se desahogue y que diga todo lo que siente en ese momento pero; a ella siente que le cuesta trabajo contar esas cosas ya que con el único que lograba hablar de eso era con Tai, hasta que reacciono y pregunta- **¿dónde esta Tai?.**

**No se creo que se fue a dar un paseo**- responde Tk- **es que con él es el único con que logro hablar de esas cosas y puedo desahogarme libremente**- responde Sora tristemente.

Mientras con Matt se empezaron a acercar tanto Joe como Izzy...

Joe le pregunta- **¿por qué eres así con ella?**- le responde él- **no lo sé, siento que ya no la quiero, no sé por que ando con ella me tomo de sorpresa su declaración esa vez cuando llevaba dos días de haber derrotado a MalonMyotismon y por eso tal vez le correspondí, pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo mi corazón se ha decidido por otra persona y esa persona no es Sora.**

Dice Izzy picaramente- **¿De quien té estas enamorando realmente?**- dice Matt con una frialdad- **para que quieren que lo sepan, que van ayudarme a acercarme a ella.**

Dice Joe- **¿la conocemos?**- Matt contesta- **tal vez si, tal vez no.**

Mientras tanto Tai estaba cerca del lago, sus recuerdos solo iban hacia un lado, hacia Sora, él estaba demasiado molesto por lo que vio y empezó a recordar lo que pasaba siempre que peleaban Matt y Sora y ella terminaba llorando, él siempre la encontraba y la consolaba; Pero después entraba al Digimundo y en este lago venia a tranquilizarse ya que al parecer aun amaba a Sora pero mientras ella fuera feliz con alguien mas, el también lo seria;

Pero su mejor amigo no le daba esa felicidad por eso siempre se enojaba cada vez que el la hacia llorar, entonces empezó a recordar la primera vez que ella se puso a llorar por su noviazgo con Matt.

Flash Back

El recordó que él estaba con su hermana en el parque tomando un refrigerio cuando de repente ella (Sora) pasa por delante de ellos con la cara tapada, sin tiempo a saludarla se paso derecho corriendo y yo vi su mirada que estaba roja y decidí seguirte.

En ese momento mi hermana me dice- **¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?**- y yo le conteste- **que se regresara a la casa que yo iría después, que iría a investigar que paso con ella-**

En ese momento sentía ganas de golpear a quien fuera pero me levante y te perseguí hasta llegar a un puente donde tu llorabas incontrolablemente.

Al llegar te pregunte por que llorabas y tu te rehusabas tal vez por que pensabas que era una estupidez pero; para mi todo lo que te pase no lo es.

Ya que logre que hablaras me contaste que le habías regalado el día anterior una pulsera de oro con su nombre de el y el tuyo incrustado.

Pero hoy que es su aniversario el no lo llevo y resulta que el lo había perdido en el camino hacia la cita, pero lo que le provoco el llanto fue que el no se preocupo en buscarlo y le quito importancia. Cuando lo obligue a que lo buscara me contesto de un modo grosero que yo no conocía de el y eso lo que le hizo llorar.

Yo solo la abracé y le conteste- **que todo estaba bien que comprendiera a Matt que ese es su estilo de ser aunque le importe las personas a el no le importa lo material pero oculta mucho sus sentimientos**- al oír eso ella se tranquilizo.

Después de dejarla a su casa me dirigí a la mía, estaba demasiado enojado con Matt y no sabia que hacer pensaba en ir a afrentarlo o simplemente pasar por alto este hecho.

Después de mucho caminar no conseguía tranquilizarme hasta que se me ocurrió ir al Digimundo y quedarme ahí hasta tranquilizarme totalmente.

Cuando entre encontré este sitio que para mi es el mas bello de todos los lugares que he estado en el Digimundo.

Fin Flash Back

Tai mirando el sitio y mirando la quietud de lago sigue pensando- **Desde hace medio año aquí vengo a calmarme... en mi mente vienen recuerdos de las veces que te ha dejado plantada... lo peor es que siempre te dejaba plantada por pretextos hasta cierto punto bobos y tontos.**

Y sintiendo como esa furia se incrementa dice gritando con desesperación- **pero por que esta vez no puedo tranquilizarme, maldición**- en eso se oye unos paso y al girar se da cuenta que es Agumon, este pregunta al notar la angustia de Tai- **que otra vez te enojaste con Matt.**

Tai responde- **si, no puedo aceptar que Matt maltrate a Sora; pero esta vez no puedo calmarme.**

De repente se oye una voz desde el centro del lago una voz macabra pero a la vez un poco tranquilizadora que dice- **tu no puedes calmarte, ya por que tu no quieres, por que sabes que es tu verdadera esencia la cual sale a flote.**

Tai miro con furia al lago y respondió- **¿Cómo que mi verdadera esencia?**

Mientras que en la fiesta Mimi le dice a Sora- **sabes ¿por que no terminas con el? Ya que te haces mas daño a ti y a él.**

Responde Sora- **tal vez tengas razón pero; quiero consultarlo con alguien o con algo ya que a veces ya no se lo que siento... a veces siento que lo quiero, a veces lo veo como un amigo y; a veces tengo ganas de matarlo e ignorarlo y creer que lo desconozco.**

Mientras que Joe le dice a Matt- **oye si realmente ya no la quieres por que no terminas con ella.**

El chico rubio le contesto- **mira que quiero terminar con ella puedo pero; no deseo hacerlo ya que la voy a hacer sufrir y además ella no se merece esto ya que ella si ha puesto de su parte por esta relación.**

**Eso es lo que te detiene Matt**- responde el chico pelirrojo- **si, y no se como franquearlo**- vuelve a decir al antiguo portador de la amistad con dudas.

Después de un rato de diversión Izzy tomo en cuenta que ya era muy tarde y le hablo a los demás que ya era hora de regresar al mundo real, Kary se levanta y se empieza a dirigir hacia el lago, pero en eso la detiene Gatomon– **por que me detienes Gatomon-**

Responde la niña de la luz- **no, lo mejor es dejarlo solo ya que no puede controlar sus emociones si estamos con él**- responde Gatomon- **tienes razón mejor lo dejo en paz y que regrese cuando lo desee**- vuelve a responder la chica de la luz.

Después de esa pequeña charla ella corrió para reunirse con los demás y todos alzaron su Digivice, una luz los devolvió al mundo real.

Mientras tanto en el lago...

**Yo soy tu verdadera esencia, tu me has creado lentamente**- dice la voz- **No es cierto, Tai no es así**- responde Agumon- **lo digo ya que conozco cada suceso que ha pasado durante este medio año. Se que cuando te enfureces pierdes el control de tus actos y hasta una vez le hablaste duro a tu hermana sin que ella te hubiera provocado**- responde con seguridad aquella voz.

Mientras tanto Tai tenia las manos en la cabeza, estaba confundido no sabia que pensar. Él sabia que no era así pero por otro lado sentía que todo lo que le decía esa voz era cierto.

Entonces pensó un poco desesperado y lleno de dudas- **como podía llamarse el líder y el antiguo portador del valor si no podía distinguir entre la maldad y su enojo-**

Respondió la voz de modo triunfador- **ya eres mío, la duda era lo único que necesitaba para que pudieras recibir toda tu energía negativa y para que yo regresara a la vida-**

Entonces de la quietud del agua del lago empezó a parecer un remolino y luego de ese remolino surgió un tornado de agua la cual ataco a Tai.

Amigos ayúdenme- **gritaba él desesperado**-

-**No hay nadie quien te oiga te han abandonado**- responde la voz muy tranquila.

En ese momento Agumon intenta Digievolucionar pero no lo logra, al parecer había algo que evitaba que la luz de la Digievolucion hiciera su trabajo.

Al ver esa situación Tai se quedo paralizado, ve como si fuera en cámara lenta como surge un tornado aparte el cual atrapa a Agumon y este queda atrapado dentro del lago.

Al verse en esa situación el intento correr y al él lo alcanzo otro tornado de agua el cual lo sumerge, dentro del lago en donde oía esa voz que le decía que el era alguien muy especial y que había otro con sus cualidades pero ese no estaba tan corrompido como lo estaba él.

Que ese ser estaba aun paso de purificarse pero todavía podía corromperlo y entonces toda la oscuridad del lago se empezó a reunir en él y enfrente de él apareció un Digimon malvado su nombre SATANAMON el ángel caído.

Continuara...

Notas del autor: se que este primer episodio es un verdadero asco espero no decepcionarlo con los siguientes. El siguiente episodio se llamara "**LAS TINIEBLAS DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA"**. ¿Qué es lo que se propone hacer Satanamon con Tai¿Verdaderamente la energía acumulada del lago es la verdadera esencia del elegido del valor? Eso y mas en el próximo episodio.

Notas extras del autor: hola de nuevo por primera vez en mi vida remasterizo un fic, ahora he remasterizado los primero 6 episodio del fic de Digimon: Mi lado Oscuro, espero que les agrade ya que este fic ha cumplido en este fecha 23 de septiembre dos años de su publicación en esta pagina.

Notas extras dos: Tercera remasterizacion del fic, poco a poco los episodios se irán actualizando al grado que todo estos episodios queden como nuevos y de un estilo mas profesional.


	2. Cap 02: Las Tinieblas de la Luz y Espera

CAPITULO 2: LAS TINIEBLAS DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA

Hola este es el segundo episodio del fic DIGIMON: MI LADO OSCURO. Los derechos son de toei animation y de saban international. Los nuevos Digimon que aparezcan son de mi creación pero no creo que me den los derechos de ellos verdad ahora si comencemos:

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Tai se quedo en el Digimundo, Kary y sus padres están preocupados por que no aparecía ni se comunicaba, la chica de la luz ha estado a punto de ir a buscarlo varias veces.

Pero siempre es detenida por Gatomon- **déjame ir**- dice Kary un poco molesta

-**No lo puedo permitir, recuerda la ultima vez que te grito y fue por que lo fuiste a buscar por que ya llevaba un día en ese sitio**- le dice de un modo muy serio Gatomon.

**-No me importa, ya son tres días que no aparece, para no preocupar a los demás no les hemos dicho nada de lo que le pasa- **ella contesta con un tono mas suplicante - **tengo que ir a buscarlo, que tal si le sucedió algo y nosotros lo estamos ignorando**- vuelve a decir de un modo brusco la chica de la luz.

En eso que llega a la computadora y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del Digimundo se abre y sale Tai con Agumon. Ella al ver a los dos que estaban bien se tranquiliza.

**¿Donde has estado hermano, llevas tres días en el Digimundo me tenias preocupada y también a nuestros padres**- dice Kary muy enojada

-**Lo siento es que dormí durante todo ese tiempo, apenas acabo de despertar; además no debías de preocuparte ya que siempre estoy bien, y tengo buenas noticias creo que por fin pude controlar esa ira que me consumía**- dice el antiguo portador del valor en un tono muy raro en el

-**Esta bien hermano, me alegra que por fin lo hayas logrado**- responde Kary con una sonrisa.

En eso ella va, lo abraza, su hermosa sonrisa la cual se había formado por ver a un Tai mas recuperado se transforma en una mueca de terror ya que ella siente algo, algo que esta mal con el antiguo portador del valor, ella se separa lentamente disimulando su nerviosismo y le pregunta- **¿seguro que estas bien hermano?.**

Tai le responde- **si estoy bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?**- dice Kary tratando de sonreír y fingiendo que no pasa nada- **No, por nada.**

Después Tai pasa junto a su hermana y ella vuelve a sentir esa sensación, no sabe lo que es pero; lo que sabe es que es muy poderosa esa sensación y aterradora, tan aterradora que le cala los huesos; pero también pasa junto a ella Agumon y ella también vuelve a sentir lo mismo pero en menor escala.

Después ellos se sentaron a cenar junto con sus padres Tai estaba más feliz de costumbre, al parecer ya había superado la situación de Matt y Sora.

Al ver como se comportaba Tai, Kary se sentía muy feliz ya que su hermano había cambiado demasiado durante el medio año que empeoro la situación del noviazgo de Matt y Sora; pero aun seguía pendiente de cualquier cambio que pudiera suceder con su hermano.

Después de la cena que parecía una escena de la familia feliz la Sra. Kamiya recibió una llamada donde le decía la abuela de los muchachos se había enfermado gravemente.

Entonces el Sr. y Sra. Kamiya decidieron que tendrían que ir a visitar a la abuela y que tendrían que ir con ella durante algunos días, por lo cual debían de dejar a los niños solos.

Al oír eso Tai pone una cara de felicidad, pero el se da cuenta y la quita rápidamente, por un momento él se sintió raro como si el no fuera el mismo; pero le quita importancia.

El cree que nadie se dio cuenta pero Kary lo observo y ella siente temor de estar sola con él, trata de disimularlo y ella le dice a su mama- **mama yo también quiero ir a visitar a la abuela con ustedes.**

Su mama le responde- **no hija, no quiero que le pierdas de vista a tu hermano, no se que barbaridad vaya a hacer si no hay nadie vigilándolo.**

Responde Tai- **no, es mejor que vaya yo puedo arreglármelas solo**-

La Sra. Kamiya responde en un tono enérgico- **de ninguna manera, esa es mi decisión mañana nos iremos tu papá y yo después de que haga las compras, ¡de acuerdo!**- responden la portadora de la luz y el del valor al mismo tiempo- **esta bien mama como tu digas.**

Después de esa charla ambos se fueron a costar pero Kary sentía como la oscuridad cada vez era mayor en su hermano.

Ya durante la noche ella despertó y miro a su hermano el cual estaba sudando copiosamente como si tuviera fiebre. Ella lo toca para ver si esta enfermo y al tocarle su frente ella tiene unas visiones las cuales le aterrorizan, ella le dice en un tono desesperado- **hermano que te paso después que nos fuimos.**

Su hermano de repente empieza a hablar de un modo incoherente y empieza a decir- **debo robar los mblemmmmssss robrlessss hstttt qued vacsssssssss**- pero después volvía a decir- **no lo debo permitir ya se lo que debo hacer.**

Pero después decía con una voz como si no fuera la de el- **no lo harás tu oscuridad es demasiada como para controlarte y encontrar la solución-**

Después de eso el quedo nuevamente dormido. Rápidamente gira hacia Agumon y a el lo vio dormir placidamente pero en su sonrisa denotaba algo que no era normal en el dinosaurio valeroso, ella esta aterrada, algo le había pasado a Tai era como si dos personas habitaran su ser y en estos momentos ambos estuvieran luchando por tener el control de su cuerpo.

Ella no quería dormir en donde el durmiera su hermano, sale del cuarto y se dirige a la sala donde ella vuelve a dormir tranquilamente pero en su mente rezumbaban las frases que había dicho lo cual hacia que su sueño no fuera nada placentero, y constantemente se preguntaba que era lo que le había pasado.

Al despertar ella encontró una nota de su mama la cual le decía que iba a tardar algo de tiempo en las compras para que tuvieran algo que comer durante todo el tiempo que estuvieran fuera ellos.

Kary sintió pánico al estar sola con él, entonces alzo el teléfono ya que había comprendido lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor; pero no sabia a que magnitud y marco primero a la casa de Tk.

**Esta Tk**- dice Kary con miedo- **si soy yo**- dice el chico de la esperanza del otro lado- **puedes venir a mi casa ahora**- dice la chica de la luz en un tono entre la suplica y la desesperación.

**¿Qué te sucede, ¿Qué te hicieron?**- responde Tk preocupado- **es que es mi hermano desde anoche siento algo raro en el y eso no me gusta es mas juraría que piensa hacernos algo muy malo**- dice la chica de la luz con una voz de preocupación casi al borde de la histeria total.

Esta bien tardare uno diez minutos, mientras llama a los otros...tal vez necesitemos ayuda- **dice el chico de las esperanza con demasiada preocupación ya que quiere mucho a esa chica y realmente se preocupa por lo que suceda.**

Entonces nuevamente colgó el teléfono Kary y vuelve a marcar a la casa de Davis– **bueno días se encuentra Davis**- dice la chica de la luz con la mayor tranquilidad posible- **no, se fue a entrenar.**

Se oye por la bocina- **esta bien dígale que hablo Kary que lo espero en mi casa que van a estar todos y que es urgente ya que hay problemas**- dice nuevamente la chica de la luz tratando de hablar lo mas tranquila que puede- **bien gracias**- vuelve a decir la voz del otro lado de auricular.

Después de eso marca a la casa de Matt- **si se encuentra Matt...ha eres tu...necesito que vengas a mi casa al parecer hay problemas siento que algo anda mal alrededor de y no se que hacer**- dice Kary un poco desesperada.

Esta bien yo me encargare de hablarles a los demás y tu estate tranquila veremos como lo resolveremos- **dice el chico de la amistad**.

**Gracias por comprenderme**- contesto esta ultimo un poco mas tranquila.

Rato después sonó el timbre y cuando abrió vio que era Tk que llegaba con Patamon- **hola Tk, gracias por venir**- dice Kary un poco tranquila- **vine lo mas rápido que pude por que tu voz parecía muy preocupante**- dice Tk.

**Si es algo relacionado con mi hermano**- dice Kary- **pero de que se trata, explícame**- dice preocupado el chico de la esperanza- **espera a que lleguen los otros**- vuelve a decir la chica de la luz.

Después de una media hora ella estaba pendiente de la ventana su hermano no había despertado ni Agumon, para evitar problemas o sorpresas ella cierra la puerta del cuarto donde duerme Tai con llave.

Pero hasta ese momento nadie había llegado y eso le preocupaba, ella no sabia por que; pero tenia un mal presentimiento si es que los demás no llegan.- **Kary**...-

Le dice Tk- **ah si que!**- responde asustada Kary- **estas muy nerviosa**- dice Tk- **no es que tengo un mal presentimiento si es que no llegan todos**- vuelve a responder la chica de la luz con miedo.

En ese momento como por arte de magia la puerta donde estaba la habitación de Tai se abre (aun cerrado bajo llave) y sale Tai con una flojera de apenas haber despertado- **hola Tk**- dice Tai muy tranquilo.

**Hola Tai**- responde Tk algo nervioso- **por que estas aquí tan temprano**- pregunta Tai- **ha por nada solo vengo de visita, ya que pienso salir un rato con Kary**- responde Tk.

**Cuando la luz y la esperanza estén juntos es mejor separarlos**- dice Tai de un modo inconsciente- **no te entiendo hermano**- dice Kary un poco atemorizada- **no nada, no se de donde oí esa frase pero siento que tengo algo que hacer pero no puedo recordar o lo estoy evitando recordar**- dice Tai extrañado.

En ese momento Tai sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza el cual lo desubico tanto que cae al suelo y empezó a decir palabras incoherentes lo cual provoco el miedo de Kary.

**¡OH no ya ha comenzado!**- dice ella con miedo- **luz y esperanza creo que tendré que comenzar con ustedes**-

En ese momento notan que Tai se vuelve a poner de pie, ambos notan como cambia totalmente su mirada a una llena de odio y rencor que a la vez denotaba una gran cantidad de oscuridad, pero lo que mas miedo le dio a Kary fue el tono que uso Tai ya que uso un modo sarcástico, burlón y a la vez demasiado serio.

**No te dejaremos que les hagas daño**- dice Patamon– **ni yo tampoco Tai**- dice Gatomon que aparece desde la ventana- **ni crean que con su poder tan patético van a poder derrotarme**- dice Tai muy tranquilo-

**Patamon Digievoluciona**- dice Tk-

**Gatomon armor Digievoluciona**- dice Kary.

En ese momento Tai extiende su mano y la hace brillar haciendo aparecer una especie de niebla muy tenue pero a la vez muy rara, esta niebla evitaba que usaran ambos tipo de Digievolucion.- **¿Que es esto?**- pregunto Patamon.

-**Esta es una de mis técnicas la cual se llama "niebla eterna" bajo esta niebla ningún Digimon podrá Digievolucionar aun con los Digieggs**- dice Tai sarcásticamente.

En ese momento aparece Agumon pero aparece distinto ya que sus ojos cambiaron de su color normal al color rojo.

**Agumon ayúdanos a controlar a Tai**- dice Patamon esperanzado de que su Digimon acompañante hiciera algo- **con gusto**- dice Agumon mientras muestra una sonrisa malvada.

**Tai quiere que me encargue de ellos**- vuelve a decir Tai entre el goce y la seriedad- **si quiero que te encargues pero en el balcón no quiero que vean como sufren.**

Y replica como si estuviera viendo una imagen que le fascinara- **de veras ya puedes despojarte de esa forma y usar tus nuevos poderes**- dice nuevamente Tai- **será un placer**- comenta Agumon.

En ese momento la piel de Agumon se empezó a romper y de un momento a otro parecía que iba a explotar pero de repente Agumon empezó a brillar y cuando se apago ese brillo apareció un Digimon parecido a Agumon.

**Digianalizador:** Dark Agumon, este Digimon tiene el formato de virus su cuerpo es el mismo pero su piel es de color negro y sus ojos de color rojo intenso que cubre toda su mirada. Su técnica es **flama oscura** esta técnica se distingue ya que al golpear al oponente con esta técnica lo regresa al estado huevo, aunque su nivel sea de novato tiene el poder de un adulto o campeón.

**Ataca Dark Agumon**- fue la orden que le dio Tai- **a la orden**- solo se limito a decir Dark Agumon.- **No nos derrotaras tan fácilmente**- dice Gatomon- **golpe de gato**- vuelve a decir.

Al enviar ese golpe Agumon lo detiene y es lanzado al balcón, después corre hacia ella hacia el balcón seguida de Patamon.

**¿Qué es lo que deseas Tai?**- dice Kary a la defensiva- **simplemente quiero los emblemas**- dice Tai muy tranquilo mostrando una sonrisa juguetona.

**Si los emblemas ya no existen**- dice Tk muy extrañado- **no seas estúpido**- dice Tai enojado- **esa era una forma física del poder de los emblemas, también los Digieggs también son una forma física de ese poder, es mas los Digieggs son simplemente metales huecos, el verdadero poder de los emblemas esta dentro de cada uno de los elegidos y por eso deseo ese poder para entregárselo a mi maestro. El ser que me libero de esa prisión que era ser el bueno ahora ya nada me detendrá.**

**Con que eso quieres verdad, nunca lo obtendrás**- dice Tk en una pose muy valiente- **jajá jajá el valor no te sienta niño tonto**- dice Tai muy divertido.

En ese momento Tai se lanza hacia Tk, lo toma por el cuello y lo estrella en una pared; de un giro rápido ve que Kary estaba a un paso de huir; pero de repente siente que ya no se puede mover. Ella cae en cuenta que también esa niebla inmoviliza a los elegidos; pero nota también había una onda que emanaba de la mano de Tai.

Mientras tanto en el balcón...

**-Golpe de gato**- decía Gatomon.

Dark Agumon recibía los impactos pero no se inmutaba era mas disfrutaba que lo golpearan.

**-Burbuja de aire**- decía Patamon.

También ese ataque lo recibía sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba localizado- **creo que es hora de que acabe con ustedes**- dice Dark Agumon muy tranquilo- **flamas oscuras**- vuelve a decir.

Patamon es el que recibe ese impacto de lleno, es lanzado hacia el suelo de un modo humillante, después de revolcarse en el suelo por el dolor causado por esa técnica, intenta levantarse se da cuenta que ya no es Patamon si no que es Tokomon y después es Poyomon y al final es un Digihuevo.

**¿Qué le hiciste a Patamon?**- pregunta Gatomon a la defensiva- **nada solo es mi técnica especial**- dice Dark Agumon muy tranquilo.

Es ese momento Gatomon iba a lanzarse con otro golpe de gato ya que estaba a 6 metros de distancia de Dark Agumon cuando vio que en un movimiento sumamente rápido Dark Agumon quedo enfrente de ella.

**¿Cómo hiciste eso?**- dice Gatomon alejándose de él también con un movimiento rápido- **jajá jajá simplemente es mi velocidad, que no te engañe mi nivel ya que en este formato de virus soy mas poderoso y rápido**- dice Dark Agumon muy orgulloso.

Entonces nuevamente vuelve a realizar dicho movimiento y esta vez volvió a quedar enfrente de Gatomon, antes de que el Digimon perteneciente a la luz volviera a escapar Dark Agumon la sujeto de las garras para que no pudiera escapar- **flamas oscuras**- dice Dark Agumon.

Gatomon recibe de lleno ese ataque y cuando intenta levantarse se da cuenta que es un Salamon y después un Nyaramon hasta que finalmente se transformo en un huevo- **ya vez que fácil es acabar con ustedes ni siquiera me vi en la necesidad de Digievolucionar**- decía Dark Agumon muy aburrido.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Tai ya había doblegado a Tk y había inmovilizado a Kary entonces detuvo su técnica de niebla eterna soltando a Tk dirigiéndose a Kary.

A esta ultima decidió tomarla por el cuello y alzarla de ahí, el la estaba lastimando de una forma increíble pero en el rostro de Tai simplemente a esto le encontraba deleite que nunca había sentido.

Entonces se dirigió al sofá y ahí la tiro cayendo ella boca abajo en el asiento. Antes de que se levantara el estira su mano y empieza a salir una especie de onda la cual inmoviliza nuevamente Kary la cual siente ella que le pesa mucho respirar.

Tk que ya se había levantado después de que Tai lo estrellara en la pared decide tomar una silla y se la revienta en su espalda de Tai; pero este no se inmuta.

En cambio Tai voltea, lo ve y con su otra mano le suelta una bofetada la cual lo tira al otro sofá cayendo de espaldas, de un movimiento rápido con la misma mano aplica lo mismo que le esta haciendo a Kary.

Kary sentía que ya no podía respirar entonces Tai le dijo- **no te preocupes "Hermanita" tu sufrimiento acabara muy pronto, te lo aseguro**-

Tai empieza acercar su mano lentamente con la que le salían las ondas que le impedían moverse a su espalda justo a la altura de su corazón, el coloca mano la cual al tocar su ropa la rompe y a la vez la quema; dejando solamente la piel de Kary al desnudo y sin ningún daño simplemente sobre la parte donde puso su mano.

Entonces empezó como si quisiera penetrar la piel de Kary, de repente la mano de Tai empezó adentrarse al cuerpo de Kary era como si su piel se hubiera hecho liquida y a la vez sólida ya que no perdía forma; pero Tai metía su mamo fácilmente.

Al penetrar la mano dentro de la piel de Kary ella sintió un terrible dolor que le hizo gritar ya que ella sentía como su piel era estirada al máximo por ese movimiento que le hacia Tai en su cuerpo y persona.

Ella sentía como su piel era estirada hasta el punto de reventarse por tal estiramiento era un dolor insoportable, pero ya no gritaba mordía su labios hasta que pusieron rojo de la presión que ejercía sobre ellos.

Tai le agacha un poco, coloca su boca a la altura de su oreja y le susurra como si fuera un secreto- **¿Por qué te haces siempre la fuerte? si tienes deseo de gritar hazlo... si gritas o llora para mi no significa nada**- vuelve a decir en un tono tierno- **para que veas que no soy malo simplemente me he liberado, lo haré lentamente para que no sufras.**

Al terminar de decir eso Tai empieza a mover su mano que estaba dentro de Kary muy despacio pero en vez de disminuir el dolor lo incrementó, simplemente Kary no pudo soportar mas y simplemente se puso a llorar primero mostraba sus lagrimas pero después soltando un llanto desgarrador.

Tai le dice nuevamente en su oreja en un murmullo- **ya ves, no fue muy difícil llorar abiertamente, se que realmente duele pero no es para que siempre seas fuerte, a veces hay que saber los limites de uno.**

En ese momento la mano de Tai se detiene justo cuando movía su mano lentamente después bajo la otra y empezó a acariciar su cabello de ella. Tk al ya no sentir las ondas que lo inmovilizaban se intenta levantar; pero siente que no se puede mover.

Tai le dice a Tk sin dejar de mirar a su hermana- **es inútil que intentes moverte, ya que recibiste una fuerte dosis de mis ondas paralizantes y es imposible que te puedas mover-**

Entonces responde Tk con rabia al ver como lloraba Kary- **maldito no creas que te saldrás con la tuya, dentro de poco los demás llegaran y te detendrán**- Tai le responde- **eso es lo que crees**-

Tai empieza a sacar la mano y Kary siente un terrible dolor mucho mas grande de cuando su mano entro en su cuerpo Tai le dice- **por que te resistes entre mas te resista mas dolor sentirás-**

La cara de Kary ya denotaba el cansancio, le costaba trabajo respirara sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas derramadas, le dolía la garganta, estaba agotada por todo el dolor que le había causado, ella por inercia deja de resistirse, cuando hace eso deja de sentir dolor, sus ojos de repente se volvieron blancos sin vida. Tai sintió que ya no había resistencia y saco su mano suavemente y cuando saco totalmente su mano salió con una especie de esfera que tenia el emblema de la luz.

Tai simplemente dice- **la luz a caído en las tinieblas**- Kary simplemente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Tk y el vio su rostro que ya no tenia expresión de ningún tipo.

**Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste?**- Dice Tk con furia- **nada, simplemente le robe la esencia de su emblema, todo el poder del emblema de la luz esta encerrado dentro de esta pequeña esfera y ahora te toca a ti sentir lo que ella sintió**- dice Tai con una tranquilidad.

Entonces Tai se acerca a Tk y le sucede exactamente lo mismo pero esta vez en vez de entrar por la espalda de Tk entra por su pecho. Tk siente exactamente lo mismo que Kary ya cansado de resistirse Tai saca su mano y aparece una esfera con el emblema de la esperanza.

Durante todo este proceso Kary como autómata simplemente vio todo lo que hacia Tai a Tk, de sus ojos sin expresión salían lagrimas y de su rostro sin expresión notaba un leve llanto y Tai vuelve a exclamar- **la guía de la esperanza serán las tinieblas.**

**-Por fin los dos primeros emblemas la luz y la esperanza al fin son míos-** dice Tai de un modo triunfa mientras en una mano tenia la esfera de la luz y en otra la de la esperanza (alzándola ambas).

En ese momento las esferas de la luz y la esperanza empiezan a levitar y de repente ambas esferas empiezan a emitir un fuerte resplandor la esfera de la luz era un resplandor blanco y el de la esperanza uno dorado lo cual hicieron que Tai retrocediera.

Pero de repente Tai vuelve a sujetar ambas esferas y sin moverse recibe de lleno el resplandor de ambas esfera. En ese momento como por arte de magia Kary y Tk vuelven a reaccionar; miran como Tai recibe el poder de ambas esferas sin inmutarse y después de unos segundos esos resplandores se apagan lentamente, Tai en un tono triunfal dice- **jajajaja ni siquiera los poderes de la luz y la esperanza pudieron conmigo-**

Kary con un esfuerzo supremo dice- **nnnnnooo pppuedddde sssssssser nnnnnni siqqqquuuiera los ppppodddddderes dddde nnnnnuesssstros emmmmbbblemas leee hhhhhhiccccccccieron ddddaño**- y ella cae del sofá y cae boca arriba.

Tk dice de igual modo- **aunnnnqqqque sssssssea ennnnnn esssstttttte essssstado yyyyyyo ttttte protttttttegere**- al decir eso hace un esfuerzo supremo, se levanta y cae encima de Kary.

A simple vista parece como si estuvieran en una pose sexual (la del misionero), finalmente sus ojos de cada uno de ellos dos regresan en blanco y su cara sin expresión como si estuvieran muertos.

En ese momento entra Dark Agumon y preocupado por el resplandor le pregunta- **¿Te encuentras bien Tai?.**

Él responde con una sonrisa en los labios y sentándose en un sofá- **si, estoy bien soy inmune a los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza**- dice el dinosaurio corrompido- **¿Quieres que me ponga en posición?**- Tai le vuelve a responder- **si, yo te alcanzo en un momento– **

En ese momento se levanta y se nota que de su cabeza empieza se empieza a manchar de sangre. en ese momento se le ocurre una idea, se agacha donde están los dos, al parecer todavía están algo concientes pero poco a poco caen en sus tinieblas y les dice algo que por un momento hacen sonreír a Kary y Tk; pero después sus rostros ya no muestran ninguna expresión.

Rato después...

-**Hola hay alguien en casa**- toca Davis la puerta de la casa de Kary.

En ese momento llega la Sra. Kamiya y esta le pregunta- **¿tu eres uno de los amigos de Kary?**- el responde- **si soy un amigo ella hablo hace rato, y ahora vengo a ver que sucede; pero al parecer no hay nadie**- dice la Sra. Kamiya- **no te preocupes yo ahora abro vemos que es lo que sucede.**

Entonces ella abre la puerta, al entrar se siente un ambiente frió y al caminar un poco ven la escena de que Tk esta encima de Kary- **¿Qué es lo que están haciendo mocosos asquerosos?**- habla la mama muy enojada pero al no oír respuesta de ellos va hacia donde están ellos.

Cuando esta enfrente de ellos alza a Tk bruscamente y se da cuenta de que Tk ya no muestra ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Que sus ojos están abiertos pero como idos y en su pecho se muestra una circunferencia roja como si lo hubieran pegado ahí y al mirar a Kary ve exactamente lo mismo pero ella tenia esa circunferencia en la espalda- **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**- preguntaba Davis muy preocupado- **y ¿donde esta Tai?**- vuelve a preguntar.

En ese momento se oye un ruido de alguien adolorido, Davis corre y encuentra a Tai tirado en el balcón con un golpe en la cabeza manchando todo el suelo con sangre junto a Koromon inconsciente junto a los dos Digihuevos y en la mesa de la sala están los Digieggs de la luz y la esperanza.

Continuara...

**Notas del autor**: listo es el segundo episodio de este fic espero que le haya gustado, se nota que Tai no tiene escrúpulos ya que en vez de huir actúa como victima de un ataque de un desconocido. ¿Cuál es el objetivo principal de Tai?¿Será descubierto antes de cometer otro ataque?¿Realmente no le habrán afectado los poderes de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza? Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio llamado**: ATACANDO EL PROBLEMA.**

Por fis dejen rewiew. Nota extra: el próximo episodio saldrá el 01/11/2002

**Nota extra**: Episodio modificado, espero que les haya agradado el modo en que quedo, y mis mas sinceras disculpas para los que leen por primera vez este fic por ser un escritor tan cruel.


	3. Cap 03: Atacando el Problema

**CAPITULO 03: ATACANDO EL PROBLEMA**

Hola este es el tercer episodio de la serie Digimon: mi lado oscuro este episodio será algo raro y no pierdan detalle de cada cosa por que si no se perderán mas adelante.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el ataque de Kary y Tk, ellos estaban en el hospital su estado era critico según los médicos habían dicho que ellos dos entraron en coma.

Pero después Joe que había escuchado todo eso les dijo que en realidad era un coma profundo del cual podrían caer hacia un estado vegetativo y hasta un cierto grado morir, al oír eso la mama de Kary y la de Tk se pusieron a llorar debido a que no sabían quien era lo que les había pasado.

Por otro lado se encontraba dentro del hospital estaba Tai, que según el informe medico recibió un golpe contuso que le dejo un feo chichón en la cabeza; pero el llevaba un día que habían salido.

Poco después de un rato él regreso con su hermana para cuidarla y estar junto con ella todo el tiempo posible, también estaba Matt junto a su hermano. Tanto Tai como Matt querían ver correr sangre o querían desquitarse de la persona que les había hecho eso a sus hermanos.

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA...

**-No puede ser posible**- decía Joe angustiado.

-**¿Cómo es posible que la oscuridad haya atacado de ese modo tan violento?**- volvía a replicar algo furioso.

-**Cálmate Joe**- le decía Sora tratando de calmar los ánimos de los demás**- es que no puedo, no tengo la calma de Kary ni la esperanza de Tk**- volvía a decir Joe sin saber lo que decía angustiado por la situación.

En ese momento sale Matt y abraza a Sora pero después se separa por que ahí esta Mimi, ella va y lo abraza; lo empieza a consolar- **no te preocupes todo estará bien**- decía Mimi tratándole de transmitir el apoyo del equipo- **eso espero...eso espero**- decía el chico de la amistad con una ternura rara en el.

Al ver esa escena empezaba a comprender las palabras que le dijo Matt en el día de campo, estaba a punto de irse cuando salió Tai agotado ya que él regreso al hospital no ha comido y no había salido de esa habitación con su hermana.

Ya que el tomo la decisión de mandar a su mama y a su Papa a que visitaran a la abuela y que él les avisaría si había algún cambio en ella, algo parecido lo había hecho también Matt que el también les avisaría si había un cambio ya que decía que no podían descuidar el trabajo.

Al ver esa escena comprendió rápidamente lo que sucedía pero en vez de enojarse Tai puso una cara de maldad al parecer el ya había escogido a su siguiente victima, pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos estaban preocupados por los dos elegidos que estaban en coma.

Tai sin importarle nada siguió su camino hacia una maquina para tomar café, cuando llego fue alcanzado por Sora y le dice de un modo angustiada- **Tai necesito hablar contigo**- le contesta Tai fríamente- **¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo si tienes un novio excepcional?**-

Sora le dice llorando desesperada por el modo brusco que le habla el chico del valor**- es que el realmente no me ama ya que al parecer esta interesado en otra chica**.

Tai le vuelve a decir en un tono tranquilizante**- discúlpame; pero... por el momento no estoy en mis cinco sentidos para poderte ayudar, pero si es verdad lo que me dices ¿por qué no terminas con el de una vez por todas y dejar el camino libre a Mimi?**

Sora se sorprende y le contesta- **¿Cómo sabes que es Mimi?**- este le responde**- no lo has notado verdad ella mira a Matt con amor igual el**- y vuelve a replicar como si le diera un consejo.

-**Prométeme que serás fuerte de ahora en adelante hasta que tengas una nueva platica conmigo**- y se retira sin tomar nada de la maquina para tomar café y dejando a Sora demasiado confundida por las ultimas palabras de Tai.

Luego Tai regresa a la habitación del hospital donde esta Kary y Tk y al parecer piensa hacer otra travesura, el se siente tranquilo ya que nadie sospecha de que él es la persona que dejo así a Kary y a Tk.

Cuando llego vio una escena rara ya que Matt platicaba gustosamente con Mimi, Joe estaba platicando con la enfermera preguntando si había un cambio en los pacientes, mientras que los demás estaban sentados esperando a que reaccionaran y su Digimon de cada quien estaban en una especie de guardería en el primer piso del hospital.

Entonces sin decir nada se vuelve a meter y todos empiezan a comentar en voz baja- **es raro que Tai solo haya sido simplemente golpeado en la cabeza**- dice Davis muy pensativo.

-Y **al parecer no quiere hablar con nadie de lo sucedido**- comenta Izzy- **tal vez sea por que sabe que tal vez pudo detener a ese Digimon o lo que sea que haya atacado a los chicos**- dice Cody muy misterioso.

En ese momento regresa Sora caminando lentamente muy pensativa por todo lo que le dijo Tai hace rato, cuando se da cuenta Mimi y Matt se empiezan a portar como si nada hubiera pasado hace un rato.

Luego comenta Sora muy pensativa después de haber oído todo lo que estaba comentando entre ellos- **parece como si Tai supiera que es lo que sucedió y que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante- **le contesta Mimi con animo**- Sora ten confianza en Tai, él tal vez no recuerda que fue lo que paso y no quiere decirnos nada.**

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación...

**Con esto bastara- **dice Tai fríamente mientras miraba a su hermana y a Tk con una sonrisa malévola.

En ese momento Tai sale del cuarto del hospital de golpe donde estaban Kary y Tk- **ya están reaccionando**- replica a todos el chico del valor con un tono de preocupación.

Entonces entra Matt a la habitación y ve como empiezan a moverse. Tai se acerca a su hermana ella estaba reaccionando en medio de llantos y sufrimiento ya que solo decía- **por favor no me lastimen... no quiero seguir sufriendo... ya no puedo soportar el dolor... duele... duele mucho... ya no resisto este dolor... por favor déjame en paz, ya no voy a poner resistencia y te entrego mi emblema**.

Entonces Tai le empieza a decir con un tono tierno para consolarla- **tranquila hermanita yo estoy contigo, nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo, tranquilízate por favor Kary ya que tu sufrimiento me hace sufrir también a mi, por favor tranquilízate hazlo por ti, por Tk y por todos tus amigos**.

Tai repetía lo mismo una y otra vez casi llorando por la angustia de ver a su hermana así, al poco rato ella volvía a dormir pero sus signos vitales ya estaban bien, Tai se dirige hacia donde esta la cama de Tk que el en cambio en vez de reaccionar llorando el reacciono de un modo violento y brusco ya solo decía- **maldito déjala en paz, los demás te detendrán te lo juro maldito que ni emblema jamás te pertenecera**-

Entonces el rato donde estaba tranquilizando Tai a su hermana Matt trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano pero no estaba teniendo éxito y Matt ya empezaba a desesperarse,

Tai llega ante Matt, sujeta a Tk de un brazo y de su cabeza mientras que Matt continua diciéndole- **Tk estoy contigo Kary esta bien, esta a salvo, Tai también lo esta, por favor tranquilízate yo estoy contigo se fuerte**.

Al poco rato Tk ya estaba totalmente tranquilo y durmiendo tranquilamente con sus signos vitales reestablecidos.

Al poco rato empieza a abrir los ojos Kary y lo primero que ve es a Tai quien estaba sentado en una silla esperando a que despertara. Ella se levanta bruscamente sintiendo un terrible dolor de su espalda, pero lo ignora, abraza a Tai con todas sus fuerzas y le dice casi llorando- **gracias a dios Tai que estas bien y no te paso nada-** ella desesperada pregunta a su hermano**- Tk donde esta, se encuentra bien**-

Tai le responde tiernamente- **si tranquilízate, él esta en la otra cama, todavía duerme pero no tardara en despertar**-

Tai le vuelve a preguntar con un tono nervioso casi indetectable tratando de fingir sed de venganza y deseo de justicia- **me podrías decir que fue lo que paso después de que me dejaron noqueado no tuve tiempo de ver quien era lo que nos ataco**-

Responde Kary casi en un tono de trauma- **no es el momento que me preguntes, mi mente esta totalmente confundida y lo único que recuerdo fue que el que nos ataco nos robo nuestros emblemas; pero no recuerdo quien nos ataco. **

Unas horas después despierta Tk de un sobresalto mientras que Kary estaba probando alimento ya que sus hermanos habían salido a tomar también sus propios alimentos a la cafetería junto con Matt y los demás lo acompañaron- **Kary yo te protegeré**- dice el chico de la esperanza al momento de despertar.

**Que bueno que despertaste, ya me estaba preocupando-** dice Kary con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada- **¿Qué nos paso?**- dice Tk confundido- **¿Qué no lo recuerdas?**- dice la chica de la luz un poco desconcertada.

**Si lo recuerdo, fuimos atacados; pero lo mas que ahora intento no puedo acordarme quien o que nos ataco**- dice Tk preocupado**- si yo también hago el intento, ni mi hermano pudo ver que lo ataco ya que lo golpearon en la cabeza muy fuerte y al parecer no le dieron tiempo de acabar con el**- dice Kary con un tono confundida-

**-Si recuerdo que el ataque fue devastador ya que nos robaron nuestra esencia de nuestros emblemas y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que aquel cuando tenía los emblemas en las manos empezaron a brillar y no le hicieron ningún efecto- **dice Tk en un tono de dolor ya que nomás acordarse de cómo le extrajeron su emblema volvía a sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento de esa tortura pero no solo el de él sino también el de Kary.

Mas al rato después de que Tk probara alimento después de tres días regresaron Tai y Matt. Tai le hizo la misma pregunta viendo que el resultado era el mismo que con Kary Tai se puso "furioso" por no poder conseguir la información de saber quien lo había hecho.

Pero internamente estaba feliz de lograr lo que quería que era confundir las mente de los elegidos caídos. Matt y Tai estuvieron con sus hermanos platicando todo lo que les había sucedido, que les robaron, para tratar de conseguir una descripción del Digimon o de lo que los había atacado y después de oír toda esa información, tanto Tai como Matt dieron toda esa información a los demás niños elegidos para que pudieran estar prevenidos y así evitarse sorpresas .

Ya casi todos se habían despedido de ellos ya que todos estaban regresando a sus casas ya solo quedaban Joe, Sora, Mimi, Matt y Tai.

Ya que ambos elegidos caídos los habían sedado para que pudieran dormir toda la noche tranquilamente. Tai estaba todavía dentro del cuarto cuando Matt salió de dicha habitación y le dijo Joe- **bueno Matt creo que mi función de traductor de lo que dicen los médicos ha terminado**-

Matt le contesta- **no, muchas gracias amigo si no hubiera sido por ti no sabríamos lo que realmente dicen los médicos**.

Dice Joe muy apenado- **no es nada recuerda que tanto Tk como Kary son personas muy importantes para mi**-

Entonces habla la chica de la pureza- **bueno yo también me tengo que ir me voy a ir con Joe ya que ahora es muy peligroso irnos solos para cada quien a su casa, ya que en el camino podemos ser atacados**- dice Sora con preocupación- **tienes razón mejor yo me espero otro rato, me voy contigo Matt y con Tai.**

Después de decir eso Joe y Mimi se empiezan a alejar de ellos dos, salen del hospital hablando muy amenamente mientras tanto Matt y Sora quedan solos. Ella es quien empieza a decir- **Matt creo que tenemos que hablar.**

Matt entiende esas palabras y le contesta- **creo que si pero; creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo-** Sora baja la mirada, asiente dándole la razón a Matt y finalmente dice- **tienes razón Será mejor esperar hasta que salgan ellos dos del hospital**.

Matt baja la mirada, en un tono frió y distante dice- **si, te prometo que hablaremos**- luego la cambia a una sonrisa y vuelve a decir- **vamos a tomar algo**- Sora le contesta en un tono gentil- **si vamos**.

Ya van a tomar un café y regresan después de uno 10 minutos. Antes de llegar oyen un gran golpe que proviene del cuarto de Kary y Tk, ellos se quedan perplejos finalmente ambos reaccionan, tanto Matt como Sora corren hacia el cuarto y abren bruscamente la puerta.

Ellos ven que es lo que sucedió y encuentran a Tai tirado recargado en la pared con parte de sus ropas quemadas.

Sora al ver a Tai en ese estado le pregunta**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** Tai responde jadeando- **fue él, apenas lo pude detener... además me dijo que su próxima victima ya estaba en la calle... que no tendríamos tiempo para evitar su ataque.**

Matt le pregunta- **¿Cómo es?-** Tai le responde sin dudarlo- **no lo se pero lo único que se es que aunque sea un Digimon tiene forma de persona o ya sea una persona ya que tenia su cara cubierta con una bufanda, unos lentes oscuros que le tapan la vista, además tenia una gorra tipo gangster(ala ancha) en la cabeza, estaba tapado con una gabardina negra y en sus manos tenia unos guantes y sus zapatos no lo pude ya que cuando lo iba a ver salió por la ventana justo cuando ustedes entraron-**

Sora le dice- **puedes levantarte**- Tai le responde– **si, estoy bien pero hay que evitar que ataquen a los que están en la calle**- Matt le dice- **tienes razón hay que proteger a Joe y a Mimi ya que apenas ellos se fueron**-

Tai mira a Sora y la toma por un momento del hombro y le dice**- lo mejor es que te quedes aquí al hospital no creo que ataque aquí nuevamente, cuida de ambos y si llegan a despertar dile que salimos un rato y que no tardaremos en regresar-**

Sora mira a Tai y le contesta- **esta bien Tai como tu lo digas**.

Después de eso Tai y Matt salen corriendo del hospital pero antes pasan por la guardería por su Koromon y su Gabumon, después de unos minutos que para ellos le parecieron horas salen corriendo del hospital, en el camino ni uno ni el otro cruza palabra debido a lo tensos que están los dos ya después de mucho correr llegan a un parque cerca de la casa de Joe y de la de Mimi.

Tai le dice- **tal vez aquí se separaron y cada quien fue a su casa ya que es un sitio publico y no creo que vayan a caminar por callejones**- el antiguo portador de la amistad le contesta- **tienes razón yo los buscare por el lago y tu por el corredor de la colina y en media hora nos reunimos aqui**-

Tai asiente, se separan y empiezan a buscarlos Matt busca por el lago, mientras que Tai por el corredor de la colina después de mucho rato que Matt estuvo buscando en el lago miro hacia un puente y ahí vio que iba alguien conocido, no lo podía distinguir hasta que se acerco y vio que era Joe con Gomamon que estaba cruzando ese puente.

**-Joe espera**- grita Matt con Gabumon-

Entonces gira Joe y se sorprende por verlo ahí a su amigo y le dice- **¿Qué es lo que sucede Matt?**

Matt agotado corre hacia el puente, llega hasta donde esta Joe y le dice- **hubo otro ataque en el hospital, Tai lo vio y esa cosa le advirtió que si seas tu o sea Mimi iban a ser los siguientes**-

dice Joe paranoico- **eso no es posible como sabe que nos separamos aquí en el parque y Tai esta bien**.

Matt le vuelve a pregunta en un tono tremendamente preocupado- **si esta bien y ¿Dónde esta Mimi?**- Joe le dice algo apenado**- la encamine hasta aquí al parque pero después apareció su papá, le explique lo sucedido y se la llevo**-

Matt mas tranquilo le dice- **eso es bueno esa cosa no atacara con testigos-** y vuelve a replicar el chico de la amistad- hay que irnos de aqui **de aquí, quede con Tai en reunirnos en media hora en un sitio que esta cerca de aquí, será mejor ir a ese lugar y esperarlo; luego vamos a ir a dejarte a tu casa, esta bien Joe**- Joe asiente y se van al punto de reunión.

Mientras en la colina...

Mimi se había quedado sola ya que estaba a una cuadras de su casa y su papá la dejo sola ya que tenia que ir a trabajar.

Entonces algo preocupada de lo que le sucediera decidió quedarse en una banca junto a Palmon en la colina ya que era un sitio muy visitado, ella piensa que lo que ataco a Tk y Kary no se atrevería a atacarla ahí con testigos.

Iba a estar ahi hasta que llegara algún conocido o ligar a alguien para que la llevara a su casa. Entonces a lo lejos vio que se acercaba alguien que le era familiar y descubrió que era Tai- **Tai aquí estoy, pero tu no deberías estar con tu hermana**- le dice Mimi de un modo preocupado-

**-Si, pero fui atacado en el hospital y lo que me ataco dijo que Joe o tu serian el siguiente**- Mimi se puso blanca del miedo y le dijo-

**-Tai no quiero ser la siguiente mejor llévame a mi casa**- Tai le responde**- no mejor nos reunimos con Matt en el punto de encuentro en que quedamos**- Mimi se le prende los ojos de jubilo y le responde- **si esta bien llévame con Matt**-

Entonces se levantan Mimi, Palmon y Tai (ya que Koromon lo traía en las manos) y empiezan a caminar, después de caminar un poco Tai se pone alerta y le dice a Mimi- **cuidado es cosa esta por aquí ya la vi, vamos por ese maldito que dejo así a mi hermana**-

Mimi asustada le dice- **no será mejor ir por los demás**- Tai le responde con un tono heroico y lleno de liderazgo- **no hay tiempo será mejor atacarla ahora y aunque yo o tu salga dañado sabremos de lo que se trata**- Mimi con desconfianza asiente y dice- **esta bien**.

Entonces ambos empiezan a correr Tai la empezó a llevar algo lejos del parque hasta que vio un pequeño callejón que al parecer no tenía salida.

Tai empezó a correr un poco mas rápido y se metió de golpe en ese callejón Mimi lo alcanzo ella tanto Palmon estaban Jadeando de cansancio.

Al momento de entrar a ese callejón la parte donde habían entrado se cerro de un modo digital espantando a Mimi, entonces mira a Tai y lo ve distinto ya que en su rostro muestra una mirada malvada y en Koromon también sonreía de un modo malvado entonces Mimi se da cuenta de que esta en una trampa

Mimi aterrada le dice a Tai- **que es esto Tai para que me trajiste aqui**- Tai le responde de un modo malvado- **te traje aquí para que nadie nos molestara y así poder adueñarme de tu emblema**..

Mimi sorprendida de ver que el enemigo era alguien tan cercano solo puede decir- **realmente eres tu Tai o eres una copia de alguien, o estas posesionado por alguien.**

Tai riéndose a carcajada solo dice- **ninguna de las anteriores, El Tai que conociste esta muerto y yo soy su nueva representación de el, esta es mi verdadera esencia y como te dije hace rato te quitare tu emblema**

**No, eso nunca lo permitiré**- dice Palmon poniéndose enfrente de Mimi para protegerla- **creo que ya sabes que hacer amigo Koromon**- dice el chico malvado del valor a su Digimon de modo serio.

**esta bien Tai Koromon Dark Digivolve a... Dark Agumon**- dice Dark Agumon con una sonrisa- **espero divertirme mas que la vez anterior**- vuelve a replicar el dinosaurio tipo virus.

**Como que tu fuiste al que regreso a la forma de un Digihuevo a Gatomon y Patamon**- dice Palmon preocupada- **si al principio fue una pelea divertida pero me empezaba a aburrir y mejor decidí terminarla por el bien de ellos**- decía Dark Agumon como algo aburrido y triste.

En ese momento Dark Agumon se lanza hacia Palmon y este lo sujeta con su técnica _Hiedra venenosa_; después con esa misma técnica alza a Agumon y lo azoto en el suelo. Luego nuevamente lo vuelve a alzar y lo azota en una pared del edificio que estaba a un lado para luego soltarlo

**-Creo que con eso será suficiente**- dice Palmon muy feliz, entonces Dark Agumon se levanta y le pregunta con tristeza- **ese es todo tu poder creo que no mereces que te derrote como derrote a Gatomon ella si era un digno rival no como tu**-

Palmon ofendida le dice- **eso es lo que crees Mimi hazme Digievolucionar**.

Entonces cuando Mimi alzo su Digivice Tai expande su mano y empieza a surgir de la nada una niebla que era muy densa vista por fuera pero vista por dentro se podía ver perfectamente-

**Palmon Digivolve a ...que pasa no puedo Digievolucionar**-dice Palmon preocupada–

**jajajajajajajaja ahora Palmon esta bajo el influjo de mi técnica niebla eterna y como lo dijo Kary ningún Digimon puede Digievolucionar**-dice Tai muy divertido y Mimi preocupada dice- **no puede ser**...

Entonces Tai se empieza a acercar a Mimi y de repente empieza a brillar en su pecho el emblema del valor de Tai pero de un momento el brillo dorado se transformo en un brillo opaco.

Al ver esa escena del emblema Mimi intenta correr pero siente como sus piernas no le responde debido al cansancio y mira donde esta Tai, de repente el chico corrupto del valor con un movimiento rápido toma a Mimi del cuello, la alza para luego lanzarla a una pared azotándola para que ella choque de frente.

Antes de que ella se pudiera quitar de ahí, Tai extiende su mano derecha y empieza a salir una onda que al momento que Mimi siente esa onda se queda inmóvil y siente que no se puede mover a lo mismo que su respiración le pesa entonces cuando su mano se empieza acercar a la espalda de Mimi.

Pero es detenida por algo y es cuando se da cuenta de que fue detenida por la técnica de hiedra venenosa de Palmon, pero de repente oye un grito, al voltear se da cuenta de que es Dark Agumon que se esta burlando ya que este se cruza de mano, quedándose quieto y le dice- **Palmon si no sigues peleando conmigo yo te destruiré sin piedad**-

Palmon sujeta a Tai con una de sus manos de hiedra venenosa y a Dark Agumon lo ataca con la otra, el Digimon acompañante de la pureza intenta levantar nuevamente a Dark Agumon pero esta vez no puede ya que de un momento a otro este se volvió mas pesado.

Dark Agumon realiza un movimiento rápido y queda enfrente de Palmon sorprendiéndola y esta se aleja un poco de él. Él nuevamente hace ese movimiento y no simplemente queda delante de Palmon si no que con su cabeza da una especie de Tope el cual golpea el cuerpo de Palmon lo cual hace que esta se eleve y a la vez suelta a la mano sujetada de Tai.

**-Flamas oscuras**- dice Dark Agumon antes de que caiga Palmon al suelo aplica su técnica haciendo que se eleve mas alto y Palmon que el dolor y la fuerza de la técnica suelta a Dark Agumon y al final cae Palmon tendida en el suelo pero al momento de levantarse se transforma en un Tanemon y para después transformarse en un Yuramon y al final se transforma en un Digihuevo.

Mimi todavía pegada a la pared grita- **Palmon, maldito seas Tai jamás te lo perdonare te prometo que cuando logre regresar de ese coma le diré la verdad a los demás y será tu fin ya que no podrás robar otro emblema nunca**.

Entonces Tai haciendo omisión a lo dicho a Mimi empieza nuevamente acercar su mano y al tocar la ropa de Mimi nuevamente se crea ese circulo que quema la ropa pero a su piel no le hace nada entonces nuevamente entierra su mano como lo hizo a Kary a y Tk. Ella siente el dolor mas terrible que jamás haya sentido en su vida y ella aprieta sus manos como símbolo de que se esta resistiendo sin soltar ninguna lagrima

Tai dice- **esto solo es el principio ahora enviare un poco de los sentimiento de Sora a causa de la relación con su novio Matt**-

Entonces Mimi empieza a sentir al principio alegría cosa que empezaba a tranquilizar el dolor pero momentos después empezó a sentir sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, soledad, y poco a poco rompió la inteligencia de Mimi así como su resistencia empezaba a ceder.

Mientras tanto Tai pensando con una sonrisa seria- **_suerte tuve en haber tocado a Sora así fue como obtuve sus sentimientos_**- y dice- **que te parece y este ultimo sentimiento que es la soledad es por que tu eres la causante de este distanciamiento de ellos dos por quererte entrometer en una relación establecida**-

Al oír eso Mimi simplemente se pone a llorar, su mente ya no le mandaba información de que tratar de defenderse sino que simplemente aflojo sus manos.

Tai sintió dentro del cuerpo de Mimi que ya no había resistencia , entonces la empezó a mover hasta encontrar algo, lentamente saca su mano pero antes de sacarla Tai le dice a Mimi**- solo hay un emblema que es capaz de detenerme y descubrirme por eso el será el siguiente.**

Y al decir eso saca su mano dentro del cuerpo de Mimi con una esfera que se torna débilmente en un tono verde y después se apaga, luego nuevamente se acerca a Mimi y le susurra- "**no te preocupes no recordaras nada de este sufrimiento si es que Matt no arregla su situación con ella " **

Al final Mimi queda con la mirada perdida, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro aunque sus ojos reflejaban lagrimas de dolor y tristeza.

**Todavía crees mantener la farsa Tai**- dice Dark Agumon que regresaba a ser nuevamente a Koromon- **si creo que conseguiré un emblema mas y es urgente que consiga de ese elegido, ya que es el único que en estos momentos me puede descubrir sino me será mas difícil robarles a los demás**- después de eso Tai toma entre sus brazos a Mimi y encima de ella pone el Digihuevo de Palmon...

Mientras en el punto de reunión...

**¿Que pasa por que Tai tarda tanto?**- dice Joe un poco Paranoico- **no te preocupes apenas se cumple el plazo de la media hora.**

Entonces tanto Matt como Joe ven que se acerca alguien, se dan cuenta de que es Tai pero que esta cargando algo y se dan cuenta que es Mimi.

**¿Que sucedió Tai?**- dice Matt muy serio- **llegue tarde no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, le robaron su emblema a Mimi lo siento tanto Matt**- dice Tai con una cara de tristeza y frustración muy creíble; al parecer muy agotado de tanto correr.

Entonces Matt toma a Tai de su ropa y le iba a tirar un golpe pero viendo la cara de que Tai corrió para salvar a su amiga lo perdono e iba a tomar a Mimi para llevarla al hospital pero en ese momento Tai lo detiene y le dice- **no creo que sea conveniente ya que tu tienes novia y puedes malinterpretarlo-**

Matt le responde exasperado y sabiendo que Tai tiene razón- **tienes razón será mejor que tu la lleves y así no habrá problemas-** Tai le responde- **si tienes razón pero hay que apurarse y hay que llevarla a un hospital rápido.**

Continuara...

Notas de autor: listo el tercer episodio de este fic no creen que me estoy pasando de rudo con los ataque y Tai es el mejor actor del mundo ya que no lo pueden descubrir.¿Quién será la próxima victima podrán descubrirlo esta vez todo eso y un poco mas en el próximo episodio llamado: "**LA PROFECÍA DE LA OSCURIDAD"**

Este episodio se los dedico a los seguidores del Mimato aunque no haya mucho aquí tal vez lo perfeccione mas adelante.


	4. Cap 04: La Profecia de la Oscuridad

**CAPITULO 04: LA PROFECIA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Hola espero que les este fascinando este Fic ya que ha sido un gran esfuerzo él escribirlo ya que poco a poco estoy teniendo menos tiempo para continuar con el tal vez vean los nuevos episodios hasta después de año nuevo pero no se preocupen tratare de terminar los episodios de este Fic lo mas pronto posible.

---------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que Mimi fue atacada, todavía ella no despierta, durante todo ese tiempo sus padres han estado preocupados por su salud ya que al parecer tiene el mismo tipo de coma que Kary y Tk.

Tai estaba furioso con él mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo a "salvarla", también lo estaba Matt ya que sentía algo especial por ella. Él al parecer lo había reconocido como amor pero no estaba seguro, ya que en su ser había dudas e inseguridades que lo aquejaban, pero de una cosa estaba seguro era que quería terminar con Sora en buenos términos ya que su relación con ella ya no era productiva.

Esta situación le causaba tristeza, quería comenzar una nueva con Mimi y tratar de no cometer los errores que cometió con Sora.

También hace dos días salieron Kary y Tk del hospital. Tai empezó a recordar la noche en que había llegado Kary ya que él la había recogido del hospital.

Flash Back:

-**Tranquila Kary ya llegamos esa cosa no atacara aquí otra vez, al parecer no repite el mismo ataque dos veces**- decía el chico del valor mientras con una mano acariciaba a su hermana para tranquilizarla- **si eso espero, tengo miedo, no sé que voy a hacer cuando lo vuelva a ver enfrente de mi**- dice Kary casi en un sollozo al momento de entrar a la casa.

**-Nuestros padres hablaron hoy en la mañana, les avise que tu ya estabas bien, además les comente que hoy salías del hospital. Me dijeron que no podían ir a recogerte ya que la abuela empeoro en su salud y que iban a estar mas tiempo con ella, me mandaron mas dinero para que pudiera comprar comida para algunos días mas**- dice Tai tratando de sacar algo de platica a su hermana ya que él la ve decaída**- bueno Tai como tu digas**- dice Kary en un tono triste.

Después Tai empieza a preparar la cena y Kary esta sentada en un sillón en donde fue atacada ella se siente intranquila e insegura, se sentía que se hundía en la oscuridad y de repente se oye una voz que la saca de ese trance- **Kary ya esta lista la cena**- era Tai que le hablaba, ella asiente con una sonrisa forzada.

Durante la cena Tai comía pero estaba intranquilo y veía que Kary también comía pero ella lo hacia por cortesía, había un silencio incomodo para ambos. Ni siquiera Tai sintió ganas de prender la televisión o la radio para que hubiera ruido ya que sentía que podía empeorar la situación que se encontraba ahora.

Después de cenar...

**-Mira yo dormiré en el cuarto de papá y mama, tu duermes en nuestro cuarto**- dice Tai como adivinando lo que ella quería- **esta bien hermano**- dice Kary muy triste y en un tono monótono.

Después de eso ambos se fueron a acostar, Tai no podía conciliar el sueño, no sé sabia que pensaba tal vez modos para atrapar a los demás y robarles sus emblemas ya que nadie lo había puesto como sospechoso de esos ataque, ya que confiaban ciegamente en él como rol de líder.

De repente se oye un ruido al parecer es un sollozo y se da cuenta de que es de Kary, él se levanta rápidamente y ve que Koromon esta profundamente dormido. Con un paso lento sale de la habitación y se dirige a la habitación de su hermana rápidamente.

Él abre lentamente la habitación ve una escena rara, todas las luces del cuarto estaban prendidas; pero en una parte oscura la cual no recibía ningún rayo de luz noto una silueta que se arrinconaba mas y mas, se da cuenta de que se trataba de su hermana. lentamente empezó a acercarse a ella; pero esta se arrincono mas a esa oscuridad, Tai se pone nervioso porque él sabia lo que sucedería si ella recordaba quien era su atacante.

Entonces Tai le dice- **¿Qué te pasa hermana?**- esta le responde en medio de un llanto incontrolable- **tengo miedo a la luz, yo que represento la luz en el Digimundo y al perderlo siento ese miedo...tengo mucho miedo-** llorando aun mas fuerte**- ya no lo puedo controlar, me dejo hundir en las tinieblas, es una sensación tranquilizadora, me siento refugiada pero a la vez siento miedo por la soledad.**

Tai la abraza con fuerza y ella en su llanto sigue hablando- **tengo miedo de que deje de ser útil durante esta lucha suicida, ya que nos quitaron los dos de los emblemas mas poderosos del Digimundo los cuales han sido de gran ayuda en el pasado y la verdad no se como reponerme de esto.**

Entonces Tai en un tono tranquilizador empieza a hablarle a su hermana con el objeto de consolarla- **tranquila hermana yo me encargare de que no te pase nada**-

Cuando ya esta un poco mas tranquila el la toma entre sus brazos y le dice- **la verdad tienes miedo a lo que te hizo y no quien sea... es lógico que tengas miedo a la luz ya que tu eres su representante y te sientes mal por no haber protegido a tu emblema como se debe. Pero debes tener confianza, todo va a salir bien juro que destruiré aquel que te hizo daño**- y vuelve a replicar en un tono suave- **acuéstate a dormir hermanita, trata de descansar un poco y no debes tener miedo. Yo cuidare de tu sueño y me encargare de que no te pase nada.**

Al oír esas palabras de aliento Kary se siente aun mas tranquila y le sonríe a su hermano levemente. Ella se da cuenta de que él nunca le había hablado con tanta sabiduría y eso le hizo sentir nuevamente la confianza en el.

Después el la lleva a la cama de ella, la acuesta y la arropa con las sabanas de la cama, como si Tai fuera su padre a la vez que Kary actúa como su hija. Luego el se acuesta sobre las sabanas de la cama de Kary.

Después de eso Tai empieza apagar todas las luces del cuarto y solo deja una prendida la que ilumina la cama, unos minutos después Kary dormía pero en su cara había una expresión de miedo pero a la vez de confianza por que sabia que su hermano estaba con ella y que ella la protegería de todo...

Ya era de mañana y el sol empezaba a iluminar el cuarto donde dormían ambos. Kary vio los primeros rayos del sol al entrar al cuarto entre sueños y eso hizo que despertara. Al momento de despertar se estira y se despereza.

Mira hacia el otro lado de su cama y encuentra a Tai dormido pero en sus ojos se nota un poco las ojeras reflejo de que llevaba poco tiempo de haber dormido- **Gracias hermano por cuidar de mi sueño**- dice Kary con una sonrisa y lo besa en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

Fin Flash Back.

Tai recordaba esa escena mientras que miraba a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos con el, sabia que debía de actuar con cuidado ya que lo podían descubrir, finalmente sus ojos se posa en su siguiente victima la cual aun ignoraba que estaba siendo observado.

Al poco rato Mimi despertó de su coma pero en su mirada denotaba la desconfianza y un miedo inexplicable. Ella al parecer no recuerda quien fue su agresor; pero si recuerda todos los detalles de la batalla cuando le extrajeron su emblema y cuando esa cosa le envió todo esos sentimiento que ella sintió y lo peor de todo, ella provocó esa separación de dos de sus grandes amigos.

**-La joven Tachikawa acaba de despertar**-dicen los doctores- **gracias a dios, estábamos muy preocupados por ella-** dice la Sra. Tachikawa- **podría yo entrar primero-**dice Matt un poco nervioso- **si no hay problema**-dice el Sr. Tachikawa.

**Hola Mimi**-dice Matt al entrar al cuarto de Mimi en el hospital- **hola Matt**- responde Mimi un poco nerviosa- **te encuentras bien**- dice Matt en un tono muy tierno raro en él.

-**Si y no**- dice Mimi casi en el sollozo- **pero ¿Por qué Mimi?**- dice Matt en un tono muy preocupado- **por que lo nuestro nunca fue y podrá ser; tu tienes novia y yo solo quiero verte feliz al lado de ella, no quiero que la vuelvas a lastimar por que me siento mal cuando la lastimas por tu actitud.**

**-Pero como sabe lo que ella siente por nuestra relación**- dice Matt muy extrañado- **es que no solo lo sé, sino que lo he llegado a sentir**- dice Mimi llorando a pulmón abierto, sus nervios de ella habían sido destrozados de un modo increíble por su atacante, a la vez sentía miedo de que Matt la maltratara igual que a Sora, por eso quería que Matt se alejara de ella para que tanto él como ella no sufrieran si las cosas no funcionaran.

Es eso entran los médico, la ver la escena le piden a Matt que salga ya que la muchacha estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios y tenían que sedarla

Matt salió muy confundido ya que no comprendía de donde Mimi había sacado la idea de que ella sintió los sentimientos de Sora al menos que algo o alguien hubiera obtenido los sentimientos de Sora pero nadie se la había acercado a Sora, ni Mimi había hablado con ella eso lo mantenía confundido.

Al día siguiente Mimi volvió a despertar y Matt no fue a verla ni mucho menos Tai, pero fue a visitarla Sora.

**-Hola como te encuentras hoy**- dice Sora al entrar a la habitación del hospital- **muy bien y más tranquila**- dice Mimi en un tono apenas audible para ella misma.

-**Oye ayer platique con Matt y me dijo algo que no comprendí. Me dijo que habías logrado sentir lo que yo sentía por la relación con Matt**- dice Sora muy intranquila.

- **Sora quiero que me disculpes por pretender quitarte a tu novio y por querer aprovecharme de tu situación**- le comenzó a decir Mimi en tono chillón- **estaba pensando solamente en mi y no en ti, ni en lo que pudieras sentir.**

**- ¿Por que dices eso Mimi?**- preguntó Sora confundida con las palabras de su amiga, Mimi se acerco un poco a Sora.

**-Mira, esto no se he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Matt**- le dice Mimi de modo muy confidencial- **cuando fui atacada, en el instante que su mano penetró mi cuerpo, esa cosa mando esos sentimientos ajenos a mi y a esa cosa**.

La voz de Mimi denotaba algo de pesar- **luego me dijo que eran tus sentimientos, pude entender que eso era lo que tu sentías en ciertos instantes de tu relación, al final no lo pude soportar**- la chica se sentía afligida, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto- **cada vez que pienso en Matt recuerdo todos esos sentimientos y pierdo el control, siento como esos sentimientos me lastiman. **

Sora estaba sorprendida, después de un instante de silencio en el que ella estuvo pensando le contesto a su amiga:

**-Debe de ser alguien que nos espía todo el tiempo-** dijo Sora, Mimi se le quedó mirando- **tal vez paso a mi lado y de alguna manera me toco sin que me diera cuenta-** Sora miró hacia el techo del cuarto, su dedo índice estaba sobre su mentón, intentaba recordar quien había hecho eso en los últimos días- **el único que lo hizo y muy rápido fue Tai cuando salió a buscarte a ti y a Joe**- con las palabras de Sora, Mimi logra tener vagos recuerdos de algo de lo cual no esta muy segura.

**-Recuerdo algo del atacante-** dijo Mimi intentado revivir todo lo sucedido- **es humano y tiene un Digimon a su lado, un niño elegido, no recuerdo su rostro, pero si tal vez lo viera frente a mí sabría que es él.**

Sora estaba feliz ya que sabían algo nuevo sobre el atacante de Kary, Tk y Mimi, pero a la vez siente terror ya que se trata de un humano con un Digimon y lo peor es que puede ser cualquiera ya que nadie mas lo ha visto y desde que todos los niños elegidos del mundo tiene la posibilidad de entrar al Digimundo, podría ser cualquiera.

En ese instante recuerda la cita en la casa de Izzy, ya era casi la hora de ir, pero antes tenia que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Mimi.

**- Mimi, mi relación con Matt es algo que estaba destinado al fracaso, yo estoy apunto de cortar con él, como tu yo ya no quiero que me siga lastimando, quiero solamente ser su amiga**-

Sora se levantó de su asiento, le toma las manos a Mimi y le dice- **dentro de una hora tenemos que reunirnos en la casa de Izzy, al parecer tiene algo sobre los ataque**- lentamente separa sus manos de su amiga, se empieza a dirigir a la salida de la habitación cuando ella voltea y sigue diciendo - **intenta olvidar todos esos sentimientos que te enviaron, ya que Matt necesitara a alguien que lo quiera como yo alguna vez lo quise, después de que cortemos... **

Mimi estaba feliz por esas palabras de aliento que le dio Sora y esta le responde- **gracias amiga y tu estarás sola cuando termines con él**-

Sora le responde sin saber a ciencia cierta que contestar se voltea y vuelve a mirar a su gran amiga y le dice- **pues la verdad no lo había pensado pero no lo creo ya que Tai ha sido un gran apoyo durante este medio año, bueno ya casi es la hora y tengo que irme hasta luego Mimi.**

Después de eso Sora sale del cuarto del hospital donde esta hospitalizada Mimi y se va muy pensativa hacia la casa de Izzy ya que la pregunta de Mimi era algo para tomarlo muy en serio. Se empieza a cuestionar seriamente que es lo que siente por Tai ya que si es simplemente una gran amistad de niños o algo que va mas allá de este sentimiento amistad...

En la casa de Izzy...

**Creo que ya son todos... a no falta Sora ya que Mimi no podrá venir ahora ya que mañana sale del hospital**- dice Izzy muy intranquilo debido a que sabia que podría ser atacado.

Minutos después se oye que tocan en la puerta, luego se oyen voces. Al final se abre el cuarto de Izzy, ven que se trata de Sora que apenas llegaba a la reunión y esta dice- **disculpen mi tardanza es que pase a ver a Mimi, me dijo algo nuevo al parecer el atacante es humano y tiene un Digimon.**

Al oír eso Tai empieza a sudar un poco pero rápidamente recupera su compostura, cierra los puños, fingiendo estar furioso dice- **entonces es humano, lo peor tiene un Digimon muy malvado y desconocido por el momento Izzy**–

Izzy le contesta- **tienes razón Tai... ya que revise los D3 de Kary y Tk y no registro nada también revise el tuyo y tampoco encontré nada solo espero encontrar algo en el Digivice de Mimi.**

De repente la pantalla de la computadora de Izzy empieza a brillar como cuando alguien quiere entrar al Digimundo, al bajar ese brillo multicolor aparece dos figuras que a simple vista parecen ser gemelos pero solo se diferenciaban por los trajes, aunque eran muy extraños uno se vestía de color blanco y el otro tenia su vestimenta azulado.

Izzy con una sonrisa en los labios les dice- **bienvenidos Genai y José los estaba esperando.**

**-Hola elegidos espero que los problemas que han tenido no los haya desanimado ya que hemos detectado algo demasiado extraño en el Digimundo**- dice Genai

**-Si necesito de tu computadora de cuando eras niño para poder abrir los archivos secretos del Digimundo y traer lo que hemos estado investigando Genai y yo**- dice José dirigiéndose a Izzy- **si en un momento te ayudo a bajarlo**-dice Izzy cortésmente.

Entonces Izzy mira de reojo y noto muy extraño a Tai como si este estuviera muy nervioso. Era como si algo ocultara de gran importancia; pero no le tomo importancia y siguió ayudando a José.

**-Miren hemos encontrado una variación donde parece que la oscuridad ocupa un lugar donde ustedes estuvieron hace algunos días, dicho poder de la oscuridad se manifestó de un modo muy violento-** en ese momento Genai mira a José y le dice **- lo tienes listo José**- José asiente con la cabeza y Genai se sienta a un lado mientras que el primero vuelve a replicar- **si todo listo... aquí esta**.

Entonces la computadora de Izzy muestra una imagen en la parte superior izquierda muestra la imagen del lago, después varias graficas donde unas partes están muy estables y de repente en otras había fuerte variaciones.

Genai dice muy serio- **esta fue la fecha donde fue cuando la oscuridad se manifestó con mas violencia-** muestra una variación demasiado larga la cual solo por un instante volvía a la normalidad para después regresar a esa variación mucho mas fuerte y violenta que la anterior.

-**Fue el día de campo que sucedió esa variación y ¿Qué significa?- **pregunta Tai- **significa que es el poder de la oscuridad que se esta manifestado en ese lugar con lujo de violencia. **

José tomando aire continua su explicación**- las partes donde esta en una línea sin curvatura es cuando el sitio esta tranquilo y cuando aparecen estas variaciones significa que existe oscuridad en el sitio pero son muy inofensivos pero creo que ese lago guarda toda esa oscuridad de alguien en especifico para manifestarse de modo violento**- termina de decir José muy intranquilo.

-**Y eso que significa**- dice Izzy pensando en lo peor- **que el poder de la oscuridad en el momento que se manifestó había alguien que fue posesionado por esa oscuridad y eso es lo que los ha estado atacando**-dice Genai

-**Y como los detenemos**- dice Kary con esperanza de hallar una forma- **si la hay, si los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza brillan con toda su fuerza, y al mismo tiempo; puede ser que destruyan esa oscuridad y recuperen a esa persona además de su Digimon.**

Entonces Kary y Tk bajaron su rostro, pusieron una cara triste, despues de unos instantes Tk dice- **lo siento Genai y José pero esos emblemas ya no los tenemos en nuestros cuerpos**- y Kary termina por decir- **lo peor de todo es que cuando tuvo ambos emblemas en las manos estas resplandecieron y no le paso nada... Ya usted ve, los ataques siguen igual y no sabemos quien es el siguiente.**

**José muéstrale lo ultimo que encontramos en ese lago**- dice Genai tratando de cambia el tema para no deprimir a los demás elegidos

Entonces José mueve otros archivos y al final muestra una especie de tabletas que dice así:

**Yteytytqw8732878743827tge75328 358763287gdjhg87632 83268732 yt8tgdjgjdshgds8 873863287 fgyuhsuh76 7328768 732vgvgdf83 8328329 f121dhgfds y121211uswd fgyu28376t273 64732698732 7gdiuhg dhugasyu328 3283276 3287 328gdhgdsu8u7t 87873287 83983 276878732 8987 3932 978yue 873287649876 9832 67 397376329 y1212utsufdatyds gv8732798732 32giuystd87ew3287v 8327873298 11234ydteeytut 8732848326 8732683284237 73824863832 uwreeeu1211ewute 82373786 38**

**-¿Qué significa eso?**- dice Davis con una cara de extrañeza**- este es lo que esta escrito en la tablillas desde tiempo antiguos y al perecer eso estaba en el fondo del lago; pero cuando esa oscuridad se manifestó en esos momentos, estas salieron a flote y apenas hemos podido traducir mas que esto:**

"CUANDO EL SOL CAIGA EN SUS PROPIAS TINIEBLAS Y LOS PILARES DUDEN DE ÉL, ...AUN CON LOS RESPLANDORES DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA NO SE SABRÁ...

**-Esto es todo lo que tenemos y lo peor de todo es que esa profecía puede ser la profecía de la oscuridad**- dice Genai con horror- **¿Cómo la profecía de la oscuridad?**- dice Ken muy intrigado.

**-Si es una profecía creada por la oscuridad donde se advierte de un regreso pero también de una destrucción no se sabe de la misma oscuridad o de la luz**- dice José exasperado.

**-Como podemos defendernos de esta profecía**- dice Tai angustiado- **solo hay un modo, Izzy podrás traducirla en este momento- **Izzy mira a todos y asiente- **claro que puedo esperen un momento y la tendré lista**.

**José baja lo ultimo que obtuvimos en ese lago**- dice Genai muy serio- **si, ¡como usted lo ordene!**– dice José manteniendo el mismo tono serio que su compañero de trabajo.

Mientras Izzy descifraba la profecía en su propia computadora José usaba la otra para bajar otra cosa que los demás elegidos no sabían que era.

Tai ya estaba sumamente nervioso, quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, sabia exactamente que emblema atacar pero en estos momento ya era demasiado tarde ya que aquel que tenía que atacar ya lo iba a descubrir todo y se vería en la necesidad de delatarse enfrente de ellos. Koromon notaba que Tai estaba muy nervioso y en un susurro le dice- **Estas bien**- el simplemente asiente y sigue igual de callado observando la situación.

-**Y esto es lo ultimo que encontramos en el lago. Se trata de una grabación con una cámara especial que se activa cuando hay una oscuridad en el lugar, este video fue tomado apenas hace cuatro días**-

Matt se sobresalta y en un tono furioso dice- **fue el día en que atacaron a Mimi**- Genai contesta- **exactamente apenas si nos dio tiempo de grabarlo ya que al parecer es una persona muy escurridiza. Aunque no es muy claro si muestra todo el alrededor y parte del atacante.**

Entonces con la computadora de Izzy empiezan a pasar un video en el cual el lago estaba muy tranquilo y de repente a 10 metros de distancia se forma un portal oscuro y el medio del lago empieza a formarse un remolino el cual empieza a crear olas gigantescas.

Del portal oscuro sale una persona con un traje raro parecido al del emperador del Digimundo aunque esta totalmente de color negro su cara y su cabello no se nota muy bien no se podía distinguir su aspecto muy bien; pero su Digimon si ya que vieron que era una especie de Agumon de color negro.

Entonces Tai se puso sumamente nervioso tanto que Izzy, Genai y José lo notaron. Entre ellos tres empezaba la brotar la sospecha de él pero no dijeron nada ya que seria muy riesgoso a la vez también se podrían equivocar, por que al parecer sabia mas de lo que decía y eso lo ponía nervioso.

**-Ese no es un Agumon**- dice Tai con cara de sorpresa- **si al parecer pertenece al modo virus- **dice Izzy sin prestar mucha importancia a la escena mientras que miraba disimuladamente a Tai en lo que Izzy seguía traduciendo el escrito.

**-No puede ser que exista un Digimon que sea de nivel novato y que con su oscuridad alborote todo a su alrededor**- dice Matt sorprendido

**-Eso no es cierto el que rompe el equilibrio del Digimundo no es el Digimon sino el niño que esta en el lago**- dice José muy preocupado- **¡queeeeeeeeeeee!**- responden todos sorprendidos.

**-Esa persona tiene la oscuridad en su interior y es mas poderosa que un Digimon no lo puedo creer**- dice Ken muy intranquilo ya que solo de recordar cuando era emperador del Digimundo sabia que estar en la oscuridad, sabia lo peligroso que es manejar esos poderes y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-**ya lo traduje**- dice Izzy con alegría- **en serio que es lo que dice**- dice Tai con tono de esperanza y ocultando su nerviosismo- **dice asi**- dice Izzy como si fuera a impartir una clase:

"**_CUANDO EL SOL GAIGA EN SUS PROPIAS TINIEBLAS, ESTE SE TRANSFORMARA EL EMISARIO DE LA OSCURIDAD Y LOS PILARES ENTRE SUS DUDAS PERDERAN SUS ESENCIAS DEBILITANDO EL EQUILIBRIO. AUN CON LOS RESPLANDORES DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA NO SE SABRA LA VERDAD, YA QUE EL SOL ANDARA EN UN SENDERO CUBIERTO DE NIEBLA YA QUE OCULTARA SU VERDADERO MIEDO Y SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES YA SEAN DE LUZ U OSCURIDAD, HASTA QUE EL SOL AMANEZCA DENTRO DE ESA NIEBLA SE SABRA LA VERDAD."_**

**-¿Que quiere decir esa profecía?- **dice Yolei muy extrañada- **no lo se pero si es la profecía de la oscuridad, lo malo es que ya se esta cumpliendo ya que al parecer los pilares del Digimundo somos nosotros y lo peor es que estamos debilitando el equilibrio del Digimundo.- **Izzy pensando un poco sus palabras continua diciendo**- me imagino que la oscuridad llegara hasta el punto donde nadie lograra controlarla por mas poderosa que sea el poder del bien- **dice Izzy en estado de angustia.

**-Hay que hacer o si no llegara al punto donde nadie podrá con esa oscuridad y el equilibrio se rompera**- dice Tai muy preocupado.

Entonces José se empieza a acercar a Tai, le pone una mano sobre su hombro y le dice de modo amistoso- **Tranquilo Taichi sé que encontraras el modo junto con tus amigos para detenerlo y si es posible de acabar con esa oscuridad-**

Tai solo baja la cabeza, no se atreve a mirar a los demás y les dice- **amigos espero tener su apoyo cuando llegue el momento mas difícil de esta locura que nos esta pasando.**

Al oír eso Izzy se siente confundido le pide a José si es que puede tener una toma fija del rostro del atacante, este accede entonces vio la imagen y se da cuenta de que la imagen si tenia forma pero se tenia que trabajar mucho. Después de unos minutos de meditar la situación dice- **tengo un programa que puede arreglar las distorsiones de las imágenes por mas distorsionadas que estén y si la aplico ahora en 24 horas ya estará listo**- Joe contesta con un poco de jubilo- **eso es bueno.**

Tai dice tomando el rol de lider- **yo me quedare con Izzy y vendré mañana temprano para ver si ya termino**- Izzy le contesta- **no Tai lo mejor es que cuides de tu hermana y mejor nos reunimos mañana a esta hora; tal vez ya tenga una imagen de nuestro atacante y podamos iniciar la búsqueda.**

Tai asiente y todos los que estaban reunidos se empiezan a retirar. Al final solo estaban Matt, Tai, Kary y Tk. Tai habla con un tono nervioso- **lo único que me preocupa es como vamos a localizarlo si es que vuelve a atacar mientras no sepamos quien es**-

José le responde- **Kary Tk traen sus Digieggs**- Kary y TK dicen al mismo tiempo- **si...por que**- José empieza a colocar unos cables especiales, después de unos minutos empieza a bajar un programa y al finalizar dice- **ya esta les puse un programa especial el cual localizara al que rompe el equilibrio. Ellos los guiaran cuando este ente use sus poderes de la oscuridad, ellos reaccionaran con una luz que los guiara**.-

Al ver eso se retiran todos, ya cuando ven que Tai ya estas muy lejos y no se ve que vaya a regresar Genai le dice- **por que dijiste hasta mañana Izzy**- este le responde- **tengo un mal presentimiento en 8 horas sabré si tienen fundamentos o no, ustedes sigan pendiente en el Digimundo por que al parecer ustedes tienen las misma sospechas que yo solo espero equivocarme.**

Ya era de noche y la computadora de Izzy ya llevaba 6 horas trabajando y aun no se podía distinguir la imagen del atacante e Izzy estaba demasiado preocupado ya que el podría ser el siguiente por tener el conocimiento. Además el podría encontrar la forma de detenerlo y evitar que el equilibrio del Digimundo se siga rompiendo.

Entonces su mama lo llama a cenar y el va con Tentomon, durante la cena el comía pero en su mirada estaba muy intranquilo entonces su madre le dice- **hijo ¿Qué te preocupa?**-

Este le responde- **solo me preocupa la seguridad de ustedes ya que si ustedes saben de mas podría atacarlos a ti y a papa**-

Su mama le responde con un tono consolador- **pues no me lo digas y así estaremos los dos seguros**- Izzy contesta**- eso me deja tranquilo**- y ella le vuelve a decir- **y tu que hijo no tienes miedo de que te haga daño**-

El le contesta- **si tengo miedo pero se que cuando regrese de ese coma que sume a los elegidos sabré de quien se trata, cuales son su objetivos... solo espero equivocarme y no seas quien estoy pensando**-

Y le vuelve a replicar con un tono alegre-**gracias madre me has levantado el animo y me has tranquilizado y ya tengo que irme a mi cuarto en estos momentos el programa ya habrá terminado su labor.**

En ese momento Izzy se levanta, se va a su cuarto solo mientras que su Digimon sigue cenando y ve que efectivamente la computadora ya había acabado su labor. Entonces ve el rostro de su atacante, al ver la imagen del rostro de su atacante la cara de Izzy se transforma a una cara de miedo y tristeza, el en un susurro dice- **Tai porque que fue lo que te paso y por que nos atacas a nosotros**.

Entonces Izzy empieza a trabajar con su computadora y manda un correo no se sabe a quien, luego toma tres CD ROM y graba en ellos la información de los últimos días tanto daba por Genai y José; la descifrada por el mismo, así como las barreras digitales.

Inmediatamente toma uno y lo guarda en un sobre, le pone el sello de urgente. Minutos después el sale de su casa y lo mete en el buzón de la esquina, después de regresar, al otro disco le pone un titulo demasiado común pero a la vez clave y lo revuelve con todos su CDS que tiene.

El ultimo le pone el titulo y lo prepara para algo, después de eso el conecta su programa de barrera digital, luego lo modifica para algo especial y lo hacía porque el tenía en sus cabeza muchas dudas la primera era- **¿por que se creo esa oscuridad alrededor de Tai?-** luego su segunda duda era- **¿Qué es lo que se propone realmente Tai atacando así?** -Y la tercera duda era- **¿Por qué no se había mostrado antes o porque no lo habíamos descubierto?-**

Pero esta ultima ya tenía una supuesta teoría pero quería confirmarla, pues él estaba seguro que el era el siguiente de su lista y eso no le agradaba ya que por su condición de tener el conocimiento, el era el único capaz de descubrir quien era. El sabría como detenerlo y por eso el tal vez atacaría antes de ese plazo por eso preparo todo para que si llegara atacarlo Tai.

Toda la información estaría a salvo; pero aunque el no, cuando se da cuenta ya son las 6 de la mañana toda la noche estuvo arreglando todo con su computadora para evitar que se perdiera si Tai llegara a borrar los datos.

Después de eso despierta a Tentomon, le ordena que se vaya a esconder en el armario y que pase lo que pase que no saliera de ahí ya que tendría que decirle a los demás todo lo que hablara con Tai.

Después de preparar todo lo demás oye la voz de sui madre que le dice- **Izzy ven a desayunar**- este le responde- **si ya voy en un momento**- Izzy toma el CD donde tiene el titulo de la información obtenida y la mete a un caja de CD y sale a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno Izzy tuvo a su lado el CD y cuando termino de desayunar el le dijo a su mamá- **mamá te doy este CD tiene la información de todo lo sucedido, debes de dársela a cualquiera de los chicos y no me digas que no, ya que con esto no te pongo en peligro de que te haga daño el emisario ya que esto contiene medidas de seguridad.**

Su mama le contesta- **pero Izzy**- Izzy le contesta- **pero nada madre yo estaré bien pero necesito que se lo entregues lo mas pronto posible.**

Rato después Izzy estaba en su cuarto pero solo estaba el sentado en la silla mirando la imagen de la foto de Tai y oye la voz de su mamá que le dice- **hijo voy a ir a hacer las compras de la despensa, regresare un poco antes de que lleguen tus amigos**-

El chico del conocimiento le responde**- si esta bien**- y después de eso oyó como se cierra la puerta de su casa e Izzy puso una cara de miedo por que no sabia lo que venia.

Rato después...

Izzy estaba sentado frente a su computadora preparando algo, pero solo fingía ya que tenia todo listo todo cuándo de repente sintió una leve brisa y sin voltear ve como en su cuarto se forma un portal negro del cual sale Tai.

Izzy sin voltear dice- **te estaba esperando Tai**- con un movimiento de las teclas Izzy pasa a la imagen del video donde esta la imagen de Tai depurada

**-Entonces sabes que yo soy quien ataco a Kary, Tk y Mim**i- dice Tai con una sonrisa- **y dime como le has hecho para que tu y hermana no te descubra**- dice Izzy buscando respuestas

**-Fácil, anoche tuvo pesadillas y no pudo dormir, así que yo estuve a su lado toda la noche cuidándola. Lastima que no podré ver el shock que le voy a provocar cuando se entere de quien se trata su atacante- **

En un tono burlón dice**- bueno en estos momento finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño y me dijo que la despertara cuando fuera la hora de ir contigo**- termina de decir Tai entre una voz seria pero a la vez llena de maldad y tristeza.

**-¿Por qué lo haces?**- vuelve a preguntar Izzy- **lo hago por que odio al Digimundo, odio su equilibrio, y además odio el lazo que me une a él y a ustedes por que fue por eso que me Transforme en esto por eso si destruyo su equilibrio destruiré el lazo que une a el y seré libre**- dice Tai en un tono muy decidido

**-No te entiendo**- dice Izzy confundido- **basta de platica. Agumon ya sabes que hacer**- Dice Tai de modo imperativo.

En ese momento la puerta del armario se rompe en pedazos y sale Tentomon lanzado por los aires totalmente lastimado y este cae enfrente de Izzy. Cuando lo toma se transforma en un Motimon y luego en un Pabumon y al final un Digihuevo.

Izzy sorprendido dice- **como es posible que te hayas dado cuenta si tenía colocada la barrera digita**l- Tai le contesta- **no soy un Digimon en el cual puedas engañar con la barrera digital, también sé me que tu nunca dejarías solo a Tentomon en esto y como pilón el olor a comida es demasiado fuerte como para esconderlo en este sitio**-

Tai vuelve a replicar de un modo burlesco- **te llego tu hora conocimiento**- entonces el chico corrupto del valor se le acerca e Izzy le dice**- tu no tienes miedo a ser derrotado o a perder la confianza y el respeto que te tenemos**- dice Izzy como sabiendo lo que dice pero en realidad lo hace para ganar tiempo.

En ese momento Tai se detiene momentáneamente y su mirada malvada se transforma en una mirada lleno de miedo y tristeza. Izzy se da cuenta pero; rápidamente Tai vuelve a Transformar su mirada a una llena de maldad y oscuridad, dice en un tono maligno- **eso ya no me importa**-

En esos momentos, antes de que Izzy pudiera meditar sobre lo visto, Tai extiende su mano sobre crea su onda e Izzy se queda inmovilizado sentado en la silla enfrente de su computadora.

Tai mete la mano dentro de su cuerpo de Izzy (como lo hizo con Tk) e Izzy empieza a sentir un gran dolor que nunca había sentido, Izzy haciendo acopio de fuerzas empieza a forcejear tratar de evitar que Tai le robe su emblema pero poco a poco el dolor va neutralizando sus neuronas y de repente su mente empieza a repetirse como disco rayado la profecía de la oscuridad.

Izzy siente que tiene la respuesta en su mente hasta que comparo una parte de la profecía con algo que vio en Tai y su mente por unos instante dedujo toda la profecía, pero sabia que era peligroso adelantarse pero lo iba a intentar entonces dice con voz entrecortada- **Tai no importa lo que hagas yo confiare en ti**-

Al oír esa frase Tai pone cara de estar sorprendido y le dice-**por que dices esas tonterías**- Izzy le responde ya que la mano de Tai se detuvo momentáneamente- **ya lo descubrí todo, ahora lo comprendo todo y no diré nada para que cumplas tu misión de luz u oscuridad**-

Tai le responde- **aun con lo que me hayas dicho sea verdad no lo recordaras simplemente me encargare que recuerdes mi objetivos**.

En ese momento Tai empieza a mover nuevamente su mano e Izzy usa un poco resistencia pero después el mismo deja de resistirse y por increíble que parezca el dejo de sentir dolor. De un movimiento rápido Tai saca su mano y con el la esfera del conocimiento; e Izzy queda con la mirada perdida y en estado de ido.

Entonces Tai pone la mano sobre su cabeza y cierra sus ojos y empieza a buscar la información que tiene en la cabeza. Después de varios segundos descubre varias cosas ve lo que descubrió de la profecía y pone una sonrisa y dice**- tonto iluso creíste saber todo pero no sabes nada y eso me tranquiliza jaja jaja jaja**-

Entonces se le acerca Dark Agumon- **entonces por que hablo con tal confianza**- Tai le responde- **eso no lo se, ya que no le dije toda la verdad de mis objetivos-** Dark Agumon el cual se vuelve a transformar en un Koromon**- esos motivos que no me quieres decir verdad**- Tai le responde- **exactamente fiel compañero.**

Entonces Tai hace un lado a Izzy y empieza a manejar su computadora y formatea toda la computadora dejando intacto la barrera digital y borra hasta la ultima gota de información y después empieza a buscar y en voz alta dice los títulos de los CDS y empieza a pasar los títulos- "**Autocar 2002", "Visual Estudio. Net", "Portal al Digimundo", "Fotos del Digimundo", " Alicia en el Mundo Oscuro de las Maravillas", "Proyectos Especiales de Visual C", "El Sol en las Tinieblas: el juego"**-

Tai desesperado debido a que había estado demasiado tiempo en la casa de Izzy dice- **maldita sea en donde guardo ese CD con la información que me incrimina bueno si se la dio a su mama o a su papá ellos me lo darán a mi**- Entonces Tai abre nuevamente el portal y se retira de ahí.

Rato después...

**Ya se nos hizo tarde**- dice Davis que estaba con los once elegidos- **si espero que no le haya pasado nada**- contesta Tai muy serio.

En eso encuentran a la mama de Izzy y esta le dice- **disculpe que me encuentren en la calle pero se me hizo muy tarde por las compras**- en eso llegan a la puerta de su casa y la abre y su mama dice- **Izzy ya llegue aquí están los chicos te buscan**.

Pero no escucha ninguna respuesta y eso le extraña entonces se encamina al cuarto de Izzy. Empieza a entrar cuando ve la escena: Izzy esta aun sentado con una circunferencia en el pecho en el lado de su corazón todo rojo, la señora Izumi entra en un estado de shock y lo único que hace es llorar y a gritar al ver su hijo en ese estado.

Yolei corre junto a Izzy, busca sus signos vitales y descubre que están normales. En eso Tk toma el teléfono y manda a llamar a una ambulancia, mientras tanto a Izzy lo pasan a su cama. Yolei y Ken empezaron a revisar su computadora y se dan cuenta que toda la información había sido borrada. Yolei toma los CDS que tenía en la mesa en secreto y los guarda sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Continuara...

Notas del autor: Que episodio mas complicado debido a los secretos que Tai guarda ¿Qué será lo que Tai guarda? Y ¿Cuál será el verdadero significado de la profecía? Y ¿Qué CD será el que ha camuflado Izzy con la información del Digimundo? Todo y eso mas en el siguiente episodio:"**LEALTAD, DESCUBRIENDO AL VERDADERO ATACANTE".**


	5. Cap 05: Lealtad descubriendo al verdader

**CAPITULO 5: LEALTAD, DESCUBRIENDO AL ATACANTE**

* * *

Hola como les ha ido disculpen el retraso tuve varios problemas en mi tecnológico con tanto exámenes y proyectos de mi carrera espero que les guste este episodio ya que de aquí en adelante será lo mas divertido y lo mas fuerte de este fic ya que Tai será...

* * *

Ya había pasado un día desde que paso el ataque hacía Izzy estaban todos en el hospital pendiente de la condición de Izzy, también ahí estaban sus padres de Izzy todos callados e intranquilos hasta que de repente la señora recordó algo que tenia en su bolsa y dijo**- Chicos ahora que recuerdo Izzy me dio un disco y me dijo que si algo le llegara a pasar que yo le diera este disco a cualquiera de ustedes-**

Entonces la señora Izumi saca de su bolso un CD con el titulo de "INFORMACION RECOPILADA DEL DIGIMUNDO", la mama de Izzy se acerca a Tai, se lo entrega y este dice- **muy bien yo lo guardare por el momento**- Tai toma la caja del CD y lo guarda en su chamarra.

Al poco rato Tai se levanta y dice- **esperen un momento ahora regreso**-

Matt se levanta y le dice- **yo te acompaño no podemos arriesgar que alguien sea atacado, verdad amigos**- todos asienten

Ambos se retiran a los baños del hospital, al llegar a la entrada Matt le vuelve a decir**- mira yo me quedare aquí esperándote y vigilare de acuerdo**-

Tai lo mira y le sonríe diciéndole- **esta bien, haz lo que creas conveniente**.

Al poco rato Tai sale del baño pero en su mirada tenia un brillo muy peculiar de cómo si hubiera hecho una travesura ve a Matt pero este estaba distraído tal vez pensando en varias cosas, pero no le da importancia, rápidamente cambia su rostro a uno normal.

Se acerca a su "amigo", le toca al hombro y le dice a Matt sacándolo de su distracción- **muy bien regresemos con los demás, no podemos descuidarlos**- ambos regresaron con los demás y finalmente se quedaron a ver si había un cambio en la condición de Izzy.

Ya habían pasado varias horas adentro del hospital entonces todos tenían el temor de irse solo a su casa por miedo a ser atacado, entonces Tai decide que todos se irían juntos por seguridad.

Todos salieron del hospital y estaban caminando hacía la estación del tren para ir a dejarlos a todos a sus casas. En ese instante Tai camina un poco mas rápido alejándose por unos metros de los demás y ve que para llegar a la estación hay que pasar por un puente donde pasa las vías del tren.

Tai se adelanta un poco mas, al llegar en la parte alta del puente Tai se detiene y se recarga en el barandal; se pone a ver el horizonte, ve como empieza a acercarse un tren por esas vías, en eso todos se acercan con la mirada extrañada y le preguntan

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede?**- Tai contesta- **nada solo que quería pensar en algunas cosas antes de que me alcanzaran**-

Tai mete la mano a su chamarra, saca la caja con el CD de la información. Entonces en la misma posición que esta les dice- **tengan Ken, Yolei ustedes son capaces de ver que es lo que contiene este CD**.

Entonces cuando Tai iba a entregar ese CD pasan unos chicos con ropa pandillera y empujan al grupo de Tai como si estuvieran jugando, este apenas tenia sujetado levemente el CD estaba aun paso de entregárselo a Ken se les resbala de la mano y solo miran como cae a la vía del tren.

Al momento que cae este CD cae sobre un riel y miran como pasa el tren destruyendo la única información para saber quien era su atacante.

**-Maldita sea la única información que teníamos de lo que sucedía se ha destruido**- decía Tai de un modo muy triste y desesperado- **maldición la información se ha perdido y ahora si no sabemos quien es el atacante**- dice Joe en una crisis de paranoia.

Horas después...

Después de terminar de dejar a todos Yolei estaba en su casa muy nerviosa había cerrado su habitación con llave y su ventana las había cerrado con unas cortinas muy gruesas de esas que casi no traspasa la luz de color marrón.

Con la luz de su escritorio empezó a ver los CD que tomo de la mesa de Izzy y empieza a pensar**- _muy bien Izzy te conozco muy bien y se que tu en esta situación harías mas de dos o tres copias de esa información. Al parecer sabias que tú eras el siguiente pero lo mas raro es que no tomo los CDS de la mesa es como si esperara que el CD que le dio la señora Izumi a Tai se destruyera- _**

Ella medita por un momento y se dice a si misma**- un momento y si ese grupo de muchachos que nos empujo esta el atacante... si lo mejor es eso, lastima que no los vi bien ya que iba aterrada con todo lo que ha pasado en esta situación- **ella suspira como cansada y dice- **bueno tomemos el primer CD**-

Yolei toma el primer CD y lo mira pensando- **_Autocad 2002 no, no puede ser este CD es original no puedo meter cualquier CD en mi computadora por que tal vez Izzy desarrollo un virus para destruir mi disco duro y tal vez se active cuando lo inserte por eso debo de tomar el correcto en una sola oportunidad y además este CD es original no, no es este_-**

Toma otro al azar, lo mira y piensa_- **Visual Estudio Net. no también es lo mismo que el de Autocad 2002 además este CD es original y no creo que Izzy lo usara para guardar la información**._

Deja ese CD de lado, toma otro y piensa- **_Fotos del Digimundo será este, no... no lo creo este seria un CD con un virus; pero si es el que tiene la información... no creo... por que si fuera así no pondría un nombre tan común y descarado sino lo hubiera puesto en clave_**

Yolei deja ese CD y toma el siguiente- **_Alicia en el mundo oscuro de las maravillas será este tal vez este CD habla de la oscuridad, además es copia y yo que recuerde Izzy no le gusta coleccionar juegos a menos que_**- Yolei empezó a recordar algo que vio en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Izzy.

Flash Back

**-Izzy ten tu regalo**- dice Matt. El chico de la amistad le entrega una caja arreglada, este segundo la toma, lo abre y mira que es un juego muy novedoso. Matt vuelve a decir- **no lo pude conseguir original ya que es un juego muy nuevo, se agoto demasiado rápido y este es pirata pero sirve bien**-

Izzy le dice- **no hay problema ya que yo había visto este juego y lo iba a comprar pero gracias por regalármelo-**

Fin Del Flash Back

Yolei regresando a su pensamiento lógico- **si ya recordé este juego se lo dio Matt y no creo que sea el CD con la información del Digimundo**-

entonces lo deja de lado y toma otro- **portal al Digimundo no tampoco es este ya que si es el CD con la información no usaría un nombre tan común y tal vez sea que tenga un virus o un rastreador para llegar ante el atacante bueno tomemos otro**-

Ya cada vez mas desesperada deja el CD y toma el siguiente que dice "El sol en las tinieblas: el juego", ella lo mira con cuidado y habla en voz baja- **si es este tal vez ya que yo recuerde no he oído hablar de este juego y además habla de la oscuridad y es pirata y un momento no me había dado cuenta ahora que...**

Mira el CD tiene un sello parece un dibujo de un emblema parece que se trata del emblema del conocimiento, ella sonríe y dice**- Si es este, vaya Izzy si que le pusiste un nombre tan clave que si lo hubiera leído así de simple ya lo hubiera desechado y no pensaría que fuera el CD con la información del Digimundo.**

Entonces Yolei toma ese CD, lo mete a su computadora, momentos después ve que esta empieza a funcionar. Abre el explorador y empieza a abrir la información del CD y ve que antes de entrar a la información le pone una entrada con Password. Yolei dice ya desesperada- **muy bien lo único que me faltaba un Password. Izzy al parecer lo tenias todo bien planeado si el lo descubría tenia que usar un Password pero el problema es saber cual es- **con ánimos recargados dice**- bueno lo voy a intentar**-

Yolei miro el reloj observando que apenas eran las ocho de la noche, que ya llevaba mas de una hora revisando los discos, miro las características de la clave dándose cuenta que eran de ocho espacios y se puso a pensar que cosa o palabra era la que ocupaba el Password...

Mientras tanto horas mas tardes...

Sora estaba en su cuarto con las luces apagadas sentada en su cama con las piernas recogidas ella estaba vestida ya con una pijama de color rosa muy ajustado y fresco.

Ella aun cuando estaba con las luces apagadas, los reflejos de los rayos de la luna mantenía una cierta visibilidad, su rostro visible a media luz creaba un escenario tétrico, estaba muy triste y pensativa ya que no sabia que era lo que sentía en estos momentos por su novio y su mejor amigo de la infancia Tai. Tan desesperada estaba que se decía casi al borde de un colapso nervioso- **maldita sea, mi relación con Matt ya no se puede salvar porque el al parecer esta enamorado de Mimi... espero que sea feliz con ella, pero yo estaré sola pero; tal vez no, tal vez Tai me apoye como siempre, recuerdo cuando éramos niños siempre me apoyaba, ahora no es el caso pero con su apoyo tal vez pueda salir adelante,**

Ella se sonroja y se dice a si misma- **por que me sonrojo en pensar en el no, no yo estoy loca no me pude enamorarme de Tai así de simple ya que el me ve como una amiga mas... no creo que me vea como algo mas y además que es lo que yo siento por el una amistad o algo mas¡¡¡¡¡¡maldición estoy confundida!...**

Ella sintiéndose confusa se vuelve a decir en un tono molesta- **diablos estoy confundida desde que me dijo Mimi lo que yo sentía por Tai, he estado confundida, además no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso ya que con todo eso de los ataque y la sensación de que todos somos espiados pone mis ideas en desorden espero que atrapemos pronto o sepamos quien es él atacante**-

Sora observa el reloj y ve la hora que es, dándose cuenta que ya es muy tarde, se levanta y extiende las sabanas de su cama, después de unos instantes después ella se acuesta y se dispone a dormir.

De repente se oye un ruido, ve que en su cuarto se forma un portal oscuro, distingue como los vientos provocados por ese portal alzan papeles mueven los objetos, pereciera que la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana fuera absorbida por ese portal. Finalmente de ese portal sale un Digimon pero por lo oscuro no podía ver que Digimon se trataba.

Rápidamente ella prende la luz de su habitación, ve que era un Agumon de color oscuro (claro era Dark Agumon) y al verlo Sora se intimida

El Digimon oscuro dice- buenas noche Sora.

Ella contesta- como sabes mi nombre.

Dark Agumon dice- **se mas de lo que crees**- entonces mira a Biyomon que estaba a la defensiva y dice- **ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer algo, ya que si te mueves a tu protegida pagara las consecuencias de tus acciones.**

De repente dentro del portal se oye una voz que por un instante siente conocida pero después se oye extraña para ella que dice- **espera tonto, me equivoque, este no es el momento para atacarla, déjala que disfrute de su vida normal...si es que puede**-

Dark Agumon sin decir nada asiente, vuelve a entrar al portal mientras que este se cerraba. Sora estaba totalmente aterrorizada, tanto que en silencio se puso a llorar abiertamente.

Su mama al escuchar el ruido provocado en su habitación de su cuarto entra a la habitación y ve el desorden, pero se sorprende que su hija este con las rodillas recogidas, llorando abiertamente.

Su madre en un tono de desesperación le dice- **Sora que tienes, responde hija**- pero la chica aun no podía decir nada, su voz se había ido momentáneamente, su madre al ver esa escena lo único que hace es abrazarla y tratar de calmarla.

Biyomon tambien estaba aterrada debido a que no pudo moverse cuando vio la presencia de Digimon oscuro y no sabia el porque. Sora aun llorando abiertamente ya que no sabia que era lo que planeaba aquel ser. Después de unos minutos de estar llorando y que su madre la tranquilizara, por fin se calma, la madre de Sora le pregunta- **Hija que te sucede.**

Sora dice- **nada, solo que estuve a punto de ser atacada por ese ser misterioso que esta atacando a todos nosotros**.

Su madre la abraza y le dice- **no debes preocuparte esa cosa sino ataco ahora es pro que algo lo evito.**

Sora sonríe un poco, se tranquiliza un poco y le dice a su madre- **gracias.**

Su madre le sonríe y ella se dispone a dormir si es que puede ya que sus pensamientos estaban peor que hace un rato ya que o tomo en cuenta que esa cosa al parecer sabe en donde viven los elegidos. Mira su reloj y vio que era mas de media noche...

Mientras tanto...

En la casa de Tai en el cuarto de sus padres se abría un portal, del cual salía Tai con Koromon. Después de haber salido esta se cierra.

El rápido se mueve al cuarto de ellos, cuando entra mira a la cama en donde duerme su hermana, la observa detenidamente, no se sabe que estará pensando ya que su mirada no muestra ningún signo de sentimiento. Observa aun esta dormida, al parecer profundamente, estaba fatigada por todo lo que había sucedido, y al ver eso Tai se tranquiliza notablemente.

Después de unos minutos el sale de la habitación, en eso Koromon le comenta- **¿por que no quisiste atacar a Sora? ella estaba indefensa, aterrorizada, además a Biyomon no podía moverse, por lo amenazada que estaba**-

Tai le comenta**- no lo hice por que tuve un mal presentimiento, además mi concentración era mínima y por eso ella hubiera sobrevivido lo suficiente para avisarles a todos.-** con una sonrisa malvada dice**- ahora ella no puede ni hablar por el miedo ya que estuvo cerca de un ataque y no podrá dormir, te lo puedo asegurar**-

En el entra nuevamente al cuarto de sus padres, se dispone a dormir, cuando se estaban acostando Koromon le pregunta con cierto aire a miedo- **oye Tai ¿Crees que algún día nos descubrirán?**- Tai miro a Koromon a los ojos y este le dice- **si y lo peor es que siento que ese momento no tardara en llegar...**

Al rato después...

-**Maldición no puedo encontrar la clave de acceso**- decía una Yolei exasperada ya que llevaba muchas horas intentando descubrir la clave de acceso y ya se estaba desesperando.

Mientras tanto Hawkmon se había quedado dormido ya que era mas allá de la media noche pero ella no se sentía cansada sino que quería ser capaz de encontrar tal clave hasta que se ocurrió usar una frase la cual no funciono pero le apareció un letrero el cual le decía "PASSWORD INCORRECTO"

Yolei sintió que ella estaba en buen camino luego escribe lo siguiente SORATAI y vuelve aparecer un letrero que decía "PASSWORD 50" entonces Yolei se dice así misma- **muy bien alguna de estas palabras es parte de esta pero ahora hay que saber cual es la otra**–

La chica de pelo violeta se pone a pensar en una palabra hasta que leyó un papel que estaba dentro de la caja del CD y ve que dice unas palabras las cuales leyó.

**CLAVES PARA EL PASSWORD**

**1) la oscuridad inglesa**

**2) alguien cercano**

Entonces Yolei se pone a pensar y se dice- **la oscuridad inglesa como es eso posible un momento no existe la oscuridad inglesa si no es la palabra oscuridad en ingles o sea la palabra Dark-** entonces Yolei escribió el Password simplemente la palabra Dark y la pantalla dice "PASSWORD 50".

Con un tecleo rápido escribe **DARKSORA** pero en la pantalla le dice "PASSWORD 50" entonces Yolei observaba que esa palabra que había puesto no era, la borra rápidamente y escribe **DARKTAI**, en la pantalla de aparece el letrero "PASSWORD 75".

Yolei escribe la palabra **DARK TAI** y entonces le aparece un letrero que dice "PASSWORD 100" entonces se abrió una pantalla donde veía todo lo que tenía el CD, ella satisfecha ve el reloj de su cuarto, descubre que ya eran las tres de la mañana entonces ella se sintió cansada y se fue a acostar...

Ya era de mañana en la casa de Tai se levantaba pero se sentía muy intranquilo es como si supiera que hizo algo mal y que eso echaría a perder su plan.

Entonces él sale y se encuentra con Kary que esta desayunando pero su mirada mostraba tristeza y oscuridad. Tai sonrió momentáneamente mostrando satisfacción, después puso su mirada seria ya que al parecer una parte en el fondo de su ser le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo a sus amigos, lentamente se acerca a Kary y le dice- **buenos días Kary-** esta le responde de modo triste y casi apagado- **buenos días Tai**-

El se acerca y le pregunta- **dormiste bien-** ella le responde- **en parte si y en parte no**- el le pregunta curioseando, tanteando el terreno- **explícame**- ella asiente y dice- **si por que al principio dormí bien pero después empecé a tener una pesadilla la cual soñé con algo de mi ataque-**

Tai le pregunta nervioso- **¿Qué fue lo que soñaste de tu ataque?**- ella contesta casi llorando- **unos ojos y una mirada fría era algo que no denotaba sentimientos ni de luz y oscuridad simplemente rencor**-

Tai se le acerca, la abraza confortándola, esta se suelta a llorar apenas al sentir el contacto con su hermano, después se tranquiliza y este le dice**- mira Kary ahora regreso voy al banco para sacar dinero ya que tengo que comprar los suministros, podrás estar bien sola por unas cuantas horas-**

ella lo ve, asiente y le vuelve a decir- **muy bien Koromon hora de irnos, regreso en una horas.**

Entonces Tai sale de su casa, se empezaba a dirigir hacia la puerta del ascensor y en eso encuentra un cartero; este saluda a Tai y este lo saluda.

Tai sale corriendo, después de eso el cartero llega a la casa de Tai y saca todas las cartas que había llegado para esa familia, en eso mete una sobre de color oscuro por la rendija y luego se retira a repartir mas cartas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yolei...

**-Espero no llegar tarde no se por que Yolei me hablo con tanta insistencia anoche me dijo que había descubierto algo pero no me dijo que era**-

Pensaba Ken junto con Wormon mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de Yolei, en eso le abren la puerta su hermano mayor y este le dice- **hola Ken por que tan temprano nos visitas-**

Ken le responde- **Yolei hablo ayer como en eso de las 9 de la noche, me dijo que tenía algo urgente que decirme y que me lo decía hoy a esta hora- **el hermano de Yolei lo mira, sonríe y le dice- **esta bien pasa-**

Ken pasa y ambos se dirigen la cuarto de Yolei, entonces su hermano toca la puerta y dice- **Yolei estas ahí-** entonces se oye la voz malhumorada de Yolei que le dice- **no este molestando hermano- **

En ese momento se abre la puerta de su cuarto y sale Yolei con su ropa de vestir la cual consistía en una pequeña pataleta y una playera con ombliguera. Cuando ve a Ken esta se sonroja y se mete a su cuarto rápidamente cerrando la puerta. Ken se queda con una mirada perpleja con lo que había visto ni tiempo tuvo para reaccionar ya que nunca pensó que Yolei se vistiera así para dormir.

Ya después Yolei abre la puerta no antes de que Ken se repusiera de esa sorpresa, esta le dice que pase aun ella estaba sonrojada por lo que Ken miro y al final ella logro decir- **este disculpa por lo que viste es que Yo así a veces duermo no es por que tu fueras a venir... la verdad no se que decir... para que no piensas mal de mi-**

Entonces Ken la mira a los ojos, la toma dulcemente de la barbilla y le dice- **no necesitas disculparte ya que ahora puedo decir que tengo la novia mas hermosa del mundo**- al oír eso Yolei se sonroja y se dan un beso.

**-Yolei**- dice Ken- **¿por qué me hablaste con esa urgencia?- **vuelve a preguntar en un tono serio- **a si te llame por que aquí tengo un CD con la información del Digimundo-** dice Yolei muy a su estilo.

Entonces ella toma el CD, lo mete a la computadora, esta marca lo mismo que le pide el Password entonces ella lo teclea, se abre toda la información y ella le dice- **encontrar el Password me llevo mucho tiempo estuve descifrándola hasta las tres de la mañana y por eso desperté ya tarde**-

Entonces Ken dice- **pues veamos que es lo que contiene ese CD**-

Entonces ambos empiezan a ver, ven que tiene varios programas además que hay varios tipos de barreras digitales, así había una para cada elegido, una para los Digimon de cada elegido una para todo el grupo.

Ken y Yolei notaron algo raro había una barrera digital para cada uno pero no había nada para Tai ni Agumon entonces Yolei le pregunta a Ken- **aquí hay algo raro aquí hay barreras digitales para cada uno de los elegidos; pero no hay una barrera digital para Tai ni para Agumon**-

Ken le responde- **esto me suena mal, es como si Izzy nos dijera algo sin la necesidad de ver la imagen, por que aquí esta guardada en esta carpeta; pero siento que nos vamos a llevar una desagradable impresión cuando la veamos-**

Yolei le contesta- **si yo también he sentido eso desde anoche pero es hora de ver la imagen...**

En la casa de Tai...

Kary había levantado toda la correspondencia que había recibido, ella nota el sobre de color café, lo toma con calma y vio que era para ella, eso le extraño ya que ella no recibía nada por correspondencia. Ella revisa el remitente viendo que era de Izzy, no lo duda ni un segundo y se fue a su cuarto donde lo abre nerviosamente; vio que había un CD y una carta para ella que decía:

**Kary se que te sorprenderá mucho esta carta que te envió de urgente el CD que viene en este sobre es el CD con la información de quien es nuestro atacante por lo mas que quieras no se lo muestres a Tai ya que cuando veas la información no te gustara saber quien es el atacante me entiendes.**

**PD: este CD no tiene clave de acceso así que cuando lo abras entraras directamente a la información de este sin problemas.**

**atte.**

**Izzy Izumi**

**-¿Qué es todo esto?**- se preguntaba Kary con preocupación entonces ella decidió por el momento no abrirlo sino mejor reunir a todos y mostrárselo ya que Izzy hizo muy bien en hacer mas copias de esa información...

En la casa de Yolei...

**-Esto no puede ser cierto, esto ha de ser una broma-** decía Yolei casi gritando por la sorpresa.

**-Esto no es ninguna broma Yolei, al parecer nuestro enemigo es la persona quien menos pensaríamos- **decía Ken muy intrigado al ver la imagen de Tai en la computadora de Yolei, ambos no lo podían creer ya que en la persona en quien confiarían ciegamente era su atacante.

Ellos sabían que esa noticia los afectaría seriamente a los demás elegidos especialmente en Kary ya que ella era su hermana de Tai que todos los demás-

**-No quiero ver la cara de Davis cuando se entere ya que a Tai lo tiene como su ídolo**- decía Ken muy pensativo- **y Kary que es su hermana; también Sora y Matt ya que ambos son personas muy cercanas a él- **decía Yolei

**-Entonces tendremos que hablarle a Kary para decirle que nos vamos a reunir en su casa-** dice Ken muy nervioso por la situación. Ella toma el teléfono y llama a la casa de Kary. Después de unos segundos de espera se oye la voz de Kary que dice- **si quien habla-** se oye Kary por el otro lado del teléfono

**-Soy yo, Yolei esta tu hermano-** se oye del otro lado- **no, no esta salió a hacer las compras-** entonces Yolei dice- **mira Kary tengo un CD con la información que Izzy nos iba a dar-** entonces Kary le dice sorprendida- **entonces a ti también te llego**-

Entonces Yolei contesta aun mas sorprendida- **como te llego ese CD**- Kary contesta del otro lado de modo muy serio- **si es que yo recibí por correo un CD con la información-** entonces Yolei le dice- **eso es increíble Izzy pensó en todo y ya lo viste-**

Ella le dice tristemente- **no decidí mejor hablarle a todos ustedes y verlos todos juntos o esperar a que llegue Tai**-

Yolei le dice seriamente- **no será mejor que yo le hable a todos y vayamos a tu casa esta bien-**

Kary dice- **si esta bien tu háblales a los demás y nos vemos en una hora esta bien **-Yolei contesta- **esta bien...bueno adiós y nos vemos en una hora.-** Yolei cuelga el teléfono y dice- **ahora hablarle a los demás...**

Ken miraba seriamente a su novia y le dice- **por que no le dijiste lo que descubrimos.**

**-¿Crees que es justo para ella saber que su hermano es el mismo demonio de esta manera?**

Ken baja la mirada y comprende lo que dice su novia, sabe que tiene razón, finalmente dice- **¿Qué esperamos hay que comunicarnos con los demás?...**

Mientras tanto en el parque cercano a la casa de Tai...

Tai estaba sentado en una banca en el parque en la cual daba una buena vista una pequeña laguna donde veía como jugaban niños pequeños con sus Digimons, en su cara de Tai se veía una sonrisa la cual mostraba lo feliz del espectáculo. De repente ve a lo lejos a Sora que va acompañada de Biyomon. El nota que su paso es lento y torpe, su mirada estaba perdida y como si estuviera vigilando que nade le pasara.

Tai le grita desde lejos y ella reacciona.

Ella ve a Tai y se le acerca a un paso apresurado. Cuando ella llega ante el, le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizándose- **Hola Tai**-

El le contesta de modo muy natural- **¿Qué haces por aquí?**-

Ella contesta de modo mas natural que pudo tratando de ocultar su crisis emocional- **nada solo iba a visitarte a ti y a Kary. Ya que necesito hablar contigo de otros asuntos**-

Tai nota que Sora tiene unas ojeras negras que trato inútilmente de tapar con maquillaje, tal vez por no dormir y su tez algo fuera de lo común. El chico del valor pregunta preocupado- **¿Qué es lo que te pasa te noto pálida?**-

Sora le contesta con miedo- **es que anoche estuve a punto de ser atacada**-

Tai contesta de modo sorprendido y a la vez enojado- **como ¿viste el atacante¿Cómo sobreviviste? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**- ella contesta tristemente- **no, no pude ver al atacante**-

Tai observa que su amiga esta demasiado nerviosa, tanto que se va a poner a llorar, él dice de modo muy serio- **y ¿por que te noto demasiado nerviosa?- **

Ella le contesta de un modo casi confidencial- **es que aunque no pude ver esa persona... me siento como acosada, es como si esa cosa nos espiara sin darnos cuenta o sin sentir su presencia**-

Tai frunce el ceño y pregunta tratando de tranquilizarla- **¿cómo, no te entiendo explícate**-

Ella le dice con una voz casi confidencial- **es que cuando atacaron a Mimi ella me dijo que su atacante uso mis sentimientos en su contra acabando con su resistencia** **tanto física, mental como emocional**-

Tai viendo lo afligida que esta su amiga la toma de la mano y le dice con un tono de voz algo triste- **entonces que es lo que sientes en este momento**–

Ella le dice aterrada y a la vez sollozando- **es que tengo miedo, estoy aterrada ya que no se si el atacante esta a mi lado o nos esta espiando, se que estoy actuando como una paranoica pero; hasta no saber quien es el atacante no estaré en paz conmigo-**

Entonces ella como una reacción por su estado abraza a Tai y este le responde.

Mientras Sora abraza a Tai este piensa- "**pobre ilusa, me gustaría ver tu rostro cuando te enteres que yo soy la persona la cual ha robado las esencias a todos los que he atacado, será un placer robarte tu esencia pero aun no ahora, falta poco para poder hacerlo"**

Cuando Tai sale momentáneamente de sus pensamientos ve que ella se pone a llorar abiertamente, ella quería desahogarse de toda le presión que existía en su interior, empieza a sentir una atmósfera de seguridad, paz y tranquilidad al estar abrazada de Tai.

Se sentía bien, sentir su cálido cuerpo que la protege, que la consuela, su aroma de el que le empieza a embriagar todos sus sentidos, era una nueva sensación la cual nunca había sentido sentía al lado de Matt, eso la empezaba a confundir mas de lo que ya estaba y de repente ella se suelta bruscamente tirando a Tai al suelo.

Este termina cayendo encima de Koromon, ella dice de un tono de disculpa- **discúlpame Tai no se que pensar o que pensaras de mi... no era mi intención abrazarte... es que... estoy confundida, no puedo ni poner en orden mis sentimientos hasta que todo esto acabe no sabré lo que quiero**-

Tai se levanta y le responde con una sonrisa- **no importa te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes-** y ella le dice- **oye vas a ir a tu casa ahora-** el le responde de modo muy serio- **no, aun no. Me puedes hacer un favor**-

Ella accede con una sonrisa ya que sentía mejor y dice- **cual**– el le dice con una sonrisa- **mira yo voy a tardar un rato ya que quiero pensar en algunas cosas en soledad y si vas a mi casa para hacerle compañía a mi hermana en lo que llego**-

Ella preocupada dice- **no tienes miedo de que te ataque esa cosa o el emisario de la oscuridad**- el le contesta en un tono tranquilo- **no, ya que estoy en un sitio publico y ese lunático no atacara en donde haya testigos**

Ella contesta- **esta bien, mejor me voy de una vez- **entonces Tai ve como se aleja tanto Sora con Biyomon siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando finalmente se alejaron Koromon le pregunta extrañado- **has desperdiciado una oportunidad mas para hacerlo**-

Tai le contesta con una sonrisa malvada- **no aun no es momento para atacarla, acaso no sentiste eso- **el Digimon oscuro contesta- sentir que.

Tai le dice- ella tiene algo en su interior, lo que la hace **mas fuerte de lo que ella piensa. Tal vez sea ella.**

**-Que quieres decir Tai que es tal vez ella.**

**-Nada viejo amigo, tal vez en estos momentos es la única persona capaz de detenerme si es que la ataco en el estado que esta ahora y para acabara con ella debo destruirla totalmente tanto física, mental y emocionalmente para que no quede nada de ella- **Tai decía eso con un tono muy marcado de rencor...

Al rato después Sora llega a la casa de Tai entonces ella toca la puerta. Cuando le abre Kary Sora se lleva una sorpresa ya que ahí estaban todos los elegidos a excepción de Joe y Tai. Ella expectante pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que pasa aqui?**

Aparece Yolei y le dice- **hola Sora te llego el mensaje que te dejamos-**

ella responde extrañada- **no, salí muy temprano de mi casa, después de mucho caminar para despejar mi mente me encontré con Tai, platique con él un rato y después el me pidió que viniera acá para visitar a Kary hasta que el regresara-**

Yolei puso un rostro como diciéndole con la mirada "que suerte tuviste" pero Sora no lo noto y Yolei le dice- **pasa Sora necesito decirte algo de gran importancia, de tanta importancia que cambiara nuestra percepción de nuestro mundo.**

Entonces Sora entra, se van al cuarto de Kary, al llegar ven que todos están pendiente de la computadora ya que apenas se iba a abrir el contenido del CD.

Sora se sienta mientras que los Digimons miraban muy extrañados a Ken y a Yolei, a excepción de Wormon y Hawkmon a que ellos estaban enterados de la situación.

Ken es el que retoma la platica de modo muy serio- **miren lo que vamos a decir es algo serio Davis espero que seas muy fuerte también a ti te digo Kary ya que ustedes serán los mas afectados**– entonces Davis pregunta- **quien es alguien cercano o alguien que conocemos- **Yolei contesta- **si y no**–

Entonces Kary pregunta- **como, no te entiendo explícate**- Ken se levanta pone la mano en el mentón y trata de decir algo pero algo lo detiene ya que vio en los ojos de Yolei una mirada seria. Pensando en lo complicado de la situación pensó que lo mejor era callarse y evitar decir algo de mas, entonces el se vuelve a sentar y dice- **mejor esperemos a Joe para decirle del mejor modo posible...**

Mientras tanto en el parque...

Tai aun seguía sentado en esa misma banca, metido en sus pensamientos, nadie sabe lo que piensa, ni siquiera Dark Agumon entonces vio a lo lejos a Joe que iba caminando rápidamente como si fuera a llegar tarde a un lugar.

Tai al verlo le grita desde su banca y este se acerca en sus manos trae una especie de mochila en la cual adentro trae a Gomamon.

El chico del valor le pregunta a Joe- **a donde vas tan rápido**- el antiguo portador de la lealtad le dice- **que no lo sabes-** este le responde- **no lo se**-

Joe le dice- **pues Yolei me hablo temprano para decirme que había descubierto un CD con la información del Digimundo que Izzy hizo, al parecer ella ya sabe quien es el atacante**–

Tai cambio su cara a una de preocupación y dice a Joe- **mejor siéntate un rato yo creo que la prioridad de Yolei es decirles a todos, ya después ella nos dirá quien es el que nos esta atacando-**

Tai mira al lago y dice en un tono muy serio- **OH no problemas ahí esta el atacante-**

Joe dice en un tono preocupado- **¿en donde?**-

Tai le responde estirando su brazo hacia el lago- **esta en ese lago en medio del parque escondidos en los árboles hace un momento vi a su Digimon que nos estaba observando-**

Tai se levanta y le vuelve a decir- **es mejor que vayamos a detener a esa persona ya que aquí esta Koromon y si me da tiempo de Digievolucionar lo haré hasta a Wargreymon-**

Entonces Joe le dice- **si vamos si tu estas aquí yo confiare en ti-** entonces Tai y Joe iniciaron la caminata hacía donde esta el lago...

Mientas tanto en la casa de Kary...

**-Creo que no podemos esperar mas tiempo a Joe-** dice Yolei y a su vez ella piensa- **_Es mejor decirle ahora ya que si llega Tai, este podría atacarnos y robarnos un emblema a alguien mas_-** dice Ken en un tono autoritario- **Yolei abre la imagen ya creo que es hora de veamos quien es el atacante-**

Yolei toma el mouse de la computadora, con un movimiento tambaleante de su mano se dirige hacia el icono de la imagen. Cuando se posiciona e iba a apretar la imagen para abrirla; los Digieggs de la luz y la esperanza empiezan a brillar, al ver eso Yolei se sorprende y por error aprieta una barrera digital. Al ver eso Yolei se tranquiliza pero a su vez ella pregunta- **¿que significa esos resplandores?**-

Pensando que eso era algo bueno pero Kary cambia a un rostro de terror y ella dice- **no puede ser la oscuridad esta atacando a alguien quien puede ser mi hermano o Joe-**

El chico de la bondad se levanta y dice bruscamente- **es Joe hay que ir ayudar a salvarlo-**

Kary y Tk se levantan, toman sus Digieggs, estos empiezan a emitir un halo de luz los cual los dirigen hacia donde esta el atacante. Todos los elegidos se levantan y se retiran. Yolei inconscientemente toca el icono del atacante, este se abre pero cuando se abren ya no había nadie para que vea la terrible verdad...

En el parque...

Entonces Joe y Tai estaban en la orilla del lago junto a los árboles y entonces Joe dice- **en donde esta tu atacante-**

Tai le responde- **creo que esta a tu lado-**

El chico de la lealtad miro a su lado derecho pero no había nada pero al mirar al lado de Tai lo ve y el chico del valor corrupto cambia su mirada a una llena de odio y rencor.

Joe viendo la mirada de Tai comprende rápidamente lo que sucede y dice- **no puede ser tu no deberías de ser...** -entonces Tai le responde en un tono juguetón- **lo soy hasta apenas me pudieron descubrir son muy lentos para eso, pero lastima tendré que seguir contigo, despídete de tu esencia Joe...**

Mientras en la entrada del parque...

**-Aquí es donde se siente mas la energía maligna-** dice Kary- **no puede ser aquí estuve platicando con Tai-** dice Sora- **entonces al que están atacando es a Tai hay que apurarnos-** dice Matt en un tono desesperado por que su mejor amigo estaba en peligro.

-**Kary por mas fuerte que sea lo que vayamos a ver... quiero que trates de resistir la impresión de lo que veras a continuación-** dice Yolei demasiado seria para su carácter- **esta bien juro ser fuerte esa es una promesa que también me hizo jurar Tai-**

Ken puso una mirada tratando de comprender a Tai ya que el lo que menos debería de hacer es darle ánimos a su familia y amigos, entonces en un tono serio dice- **muy bien vayamos a atrapar al emisario de la oscuridad...**

En el parque...

**Koromon Digievoluciona-** dice Tai con una mirada llena de oscuridad- **esta bien Tai, Koromon Dark Digivolve a Dark Agumon-**

del bolso que trae Joe sale Gomamon sale y dice- **Joe hazme Digievolucionar-** dice Joe sacando su Digivice- **si esta bien Digievoluciona-** entonces Joe estira su Digivice y este se activa, entonces Gomamon dice- **Gomamon Digivolve a Ikakumon-**

Tai dice- **muy bien amigo ya sabes que hacer**-

Dark Agumon se lanza rápidamente y golpea a Ikakumon lanzándolo dentro del lago haciendo que ambos Digimon caigan dentro del lago. Joe al ver eso sonríe y dice- **que bien desde este momento la ventaja es de Ikakumon-**

Tai se cruza de brazos y le dice- **estas seguro de que tienes la ventaja...**

Dentro del lago estaba peleando Dark Agumon entonces Ikakumon lanza su arpón Barkan (quien sabe como se escribe).

Golpea a Dark Agumon y se forma una especie cortina de burbujas las cuales hicieron borrosa la visión de Ikakumon. Después de que se clarifico la imagen el Digimon leal observa que no nada ahí, de repente se escucha la voz de Dark Agumon detrás de el diciéndole- **eres demasiado lento y aun dentro de tu elemento-**

Entonces Ikakumon le dice- **y como puedes tu respirar si no es tu elemento-** Dark Agumon le dice con humor- **forme una especie de burbuja la cual me permite moverme dentro de cualquier elemento aun dentro del mío-**

Dark Agumon se lanza y se empezó a mover rápidamente como un delfín, Ikakumon no lo podía ubicar debido a lo rápido que se mueve.

De repente se oye la voz de Dark Agumon que dice- **flamas oscuras-**

Ikakumon las esquiva debido a que el ataque dentro del agua es demasiado lento como para poder tocarlo. Ikakumon rápidamente se gira tratando de atacar a Dark Agumon pero nuevamente lo pierde de vista, el desesperadamente lo vuelve a buscar para evitar que lo sorprenda, después de unos segundos vuelve a oír la voz de Dark Agumon que le dice- **eres un tonto-**

Entonces Ikakumon lo busca pero no lo ve pero oye la voz muy cercana pero no sabe de donde proviene, en ese momento se da cuenta que en una parte de su pelo se siente pesado pero ya es demasiado tarde por que se oye la voz de Dark Agumon que dice- **flamas oscuras-**

El Digimon leal recibe el ataque y dice- **maldición me atrapo, perdóname Joe falle no pude defenderte-** el Digimon lentamente empieza a regresar a ser Gomamon después regreso a ser Bukamon, después se transformo en un Pitchmon y por ultimo se transformo en un Digihuevo. Dark Agumon mirando como el Digihuevo de Gomamon se elevaba dice- **baaaaaa demasiado fácil-**

Mientras en la superficie...

**-No Tai, no dejare que me robes el poder de mi emblema**- dice Joe en una postura muy valiente- **el valor no es tu fuerte, ya deja de fingir, se que te estas muriendo de miedo-** dice Tai mientras que en su pecho volvía a parecer el emblema del valor corrupto

Joe dice- **¿si es cierto lo que dices? entonces ¿por que entonces no he huido?-** Tai le dice- **por que tienes tanto miedo que si mueves tus pies te caerías-**

Joe se puso serio y empieza a caminar hacia a Tai para demostrarle que no tiene miedo de él; pero Tai no se inmuta, el chico del valor corrupto alza su mano derecha la cual empieza a emitir una onda, la cual hace que Joe se deja de mover. Joe al sentir eso intenta hacerse hacía atrás pero el ya siente que no se puede mover sus piernas tropezándose y cayéndose de espalda

Tai se acerca lentamente mientras que con su mano aplica las ondas con mas fuerza. Joe siente que ni siquiera puede hablar, empieza a sentir un dolor general en su cuerpo, pero mas que dolor físico siente un dolor sentimental.

Mientras el ve como se acerca Joe recuerda su primera aventura en el Digimundo como Tai y Matt peleaban a cada rato, y el trataba de ser el líder por la simple razón de que era el mayor, cuando llega ante el Tai lentamente se arrodilla y empieza a acercar su mano al pecho de Joe, de un movimiento rápido el chico corrupto del valor le mete la mano al pecho lo cual hace que Joe grite pero es un grito sordo ya que siente que no tiene voz para hablar ni mucho menos para gritar.

Pero aun su mente divagaba en los recuerdos recuerda el día en que regresaron al mundo real, fue en ese momento cuando el vio lo importante que era Tai para el grupo era un líder nato. De los ojos de Joe salían lagrimas por la triste decepción que se estaba llevando el elegido del valor es el emisario de la oscuridad.

El chico corrupto del valor oye voces, reconoce esas voces como la de Yolei y Kary. El emisario de la oscuridad le dice- **Joe si saco bruscamente tu emblema tal vez nunca despiertes y te deje totalmente seco sin posibilidad de salir de ese coma que los sumo; pero si te rindes no habrá problema y dejare en un coma de menos tiempo-**

Joe vuelve a sentir que puede hablar y de golpe es regresado al presente; recuerda la situación que esta viviendo, por un momento deja de lado sus sentimentalismo y dice- **no dejare mi lealtad un lado ya que si lo hago traicionare a mis amigos así como lo hiciste tu-**

Por un momento Tai pone una mirada triste y susurra- **si supieras……**

Joe no escucha lo que dice Tai y empieza a mover sus manos con gran esfuerzo, y logra apresar el brazo de Tai el cual tiene interno dentro del pecho de este.

Tai siente que ya no lo puede mover ni para adentro ni para afuera ya que las manos de Joe parecían pinzas las cuales reducían el movimiento de su brazo y por mas que quiera mover su brazo ya no para robar el emblema sino para huir ya que estaban cerca.

Sabía muy bien el shock que iba a provocar; mientras tanto en la mente de Joe solo pensaba- **_solo debo resistir un poco mas, un poco mas, solo un poco así sabrán la verdad, pero tal vez ya la sepan por el CD de Izzy. Un poco mas un poc…_**

En ese momento los brazos de Joe dejaron de tener fuerza y finalmente esta suelta a Tai. Tai observa el rostro de su "amigo" nota la mirada de Joe que esta perdida que él ya había agotado toda su energía en lo que el había hecho.

Tai saca su mano que estaba dentro del pecho de Joe sacando la esfera del emblema de la lealtad. Mirándolo seriamente el dice- **maldita sea, lo hizo para ganar tiempo y así mostrar su lealtad ante los elegidos, debo irme ya que están a punto de llegar.**

Entonces el se levanta, se gira y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a las voces, cuando lleva dados unos tres pasos oye un grito que dice- **alto ahí Tai ya no puedes huir** –

Entonces el lentamente se voltea encontrándose con todos los Digimons y los elegidos, ve que delante de todos esta Kary junto a Yolei, como si fuera en cámara lenta observa que ella empieza a decir en un tono aterrado y demasiado alterado- **no, no puede ser que tu, no lo puedo creer, no hermano dime que es mentira, que no tienes nada que ver con eso-**

Tai mira a Sora, nota que ella no habla, de repente ella se arrodilla en el suelo al parecer el shock la dejo sin habla y sin fuerzas, solo en sus pensamientos dice- **_¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?_**-

El ve que de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lágrimas, por un momento quiso dar un paso hacia ella pero se contuvo, en su mente de el decía- **_esto es lo mejor, espero que puedan superar este trago amargo por descubrir la verdad._**

Entonces Mimi empieza a decir en un tono de miedo haciendo que todos reaccionaran de la impresión- **ahora recuerdo todo… estaba yo sentada en una banca cuando el llego y después...el me llevo a un callejón donde me ataco y...y...y... me hizo…**

Entonces Mimi se pone a llorar y se abraza a Matt. Tai cambia su rostro serio a una sonrisa juguetona y dice en un tono demasiado sarcástico**- muy bien, creo me atraparon, de ahora en adelante empezara la verdadera diversión y ha si quieren saber mis objetivos pregúntele a ese tonto del conocimiento ya que el platique con el, el muy tonto suplico por que no lo atacara, casi llorando como un bebe**-

Matt furioso dice- **eso no es cierto se que Izzy no haría eso, el es mas valiente y fuerte que tu, no creo que hayas caído tan bajo Tai**- en su interior sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, sentía que lo habían traicionado, también sentía decepcionado de su amigo ya que el siempre había resultado se mas fuerte, a su vez sentía furiosos por el mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo era el enemigo, en una mezcla de sus sentimientos dice en un tono mas lloroso- **eras mi amigo, en ti confiaba y ahora resulta que nos traicionas, juro que te detendré, no importa lo que me cueste, juro que lo haré.**

**-Espero que lo hagas ya que si no lo haces, yo acabare con ustedes, créanme juro que lo haré para cumplir mis objetivos**- decía Tai mirando seriamente a Matt, todos notaban que este momento era el rompimiento de una gran amistad que existía en el grupo, la amistad mas fuerte.

Del lago sale Dark Agumon y se une rápidamente a Tai. Este viendo que ya no hay nada mas que decir abre un portal a sus espaldas y sin darle la espalda a los elegidos entra en el. Momentos después se cierra dejando el sitio un ambiente frió y desolador aunque pegara el sol con intensidad. Kary sin soportar mas la impresión de hace unos momentos simplemente se desmaya y cae al suelo. Tk va rápidamente junto a ella, la toma delicadamente entre sus brazos y la alza...

Entonces Matt en tono furioso por lo sucedido hace unos momentos dice tratando de desahogarse- **maldito por eso es que el tiro ese CD a la vías del tren, el no quería que lo descubriéramos, juro que lo acabare con mis manos, lo matare, juro que lo matare antes de que siga haciendo mas daño al Digimundo y a nosotros-**

Ken dice- **eso ya no importa lo que hay que hace es llevarnos a Joe al hospital y a los demás a la casa de Kary ya que tanto ella como Sora y Mimi les afecto esta impresión.**

Entonces se dividieron Sora iba con Davis, Cody y Yolei levantaban a una Mimi que estaba aun llorando, finalmente Tk que tenia a Kary en sus brazos la lleva a su casa de ella; mientras que los demás llevaban a Joe al hospital.

En el camino a casa de Kary cuando la llevaba a ella, Sora iba caminando como una autómata, estaba muy triste, entre sus pensamientos solo unjo era el que se repetía sin cesar- _**a quien abrace hacer rato al atacante o a Tai y también que fue lo que sentí esa seguridad era la seguridad que inspira Tai en todos los problemas que hemos tenido o fui abrazada por la oscuridad...**-_

Minutos después llegaron a la casa se Kary, Tk le dio a Davis a Kary ya que el estaba muy cansado de estarla cargando, también se la da para abrir la puerta, finalmente entran, Davis viendo que Kary necesita descansar la recuesta en un sofá de la sala. Al momento de hacer eso ella despierta y abraza efusivamente a Davis. Ella dice casi llorando de felicidad- **Tai que bueno que no eras tu ese atacante, gracias a dios, sino mi vida se hubiera derrumbado que bueno que fue un mal sueño-**

Ella se aleja un poco y se da cuenta de que se trataba de Davis, ella se sienta y vuelve a decir- **lo lamento Davis pensé que era un mal sueño...- **finalmente empieza a llorar desahogando sus penas.

Mientras tanto Tai entraba en una especie de habitación oscura que de repente se prende y se ve que esta en una sala principal, al fondo se ve un trono en penumbras, ve que una cosa esta sentada ahí esperándolo, se trata de Satanamon pero este esta vestido con una especie de túnica cerrada que lo cubría todo su cuerpo solo mostraba sus manos las cuales tenia cinco dedos y en cada dedo tenia una garra alargada y filosa; en su cabeza tenía una capucha que solo le permitía mostrar sus ojos que eran dos ojos rojos mas intensos que los de Dark Agumon también mostraba sus alas que eran dos como la de los ángeles pero negras y rotas como la de los demonios.

El Digimon maligno dice- **bienvenido con esta esfera ya son seis emblemas que están perdiendo el desequilibrio habías tardado mucho en regresar**-

Tai se acerca a una distancia prudente, este se arrodilla al suelo y con un respeto inimaginable dice- **no podía regresar hasta que me descubrieran-**

El Digimon maligno le responde- **eso tienes razón pero por que colocaste el castillo en la zona del pilar de la pureza-**

Tai le contesta- **lo hice por que tengo mis razones bueno me retiro a mis aposentos, hago la entrega de la esencia de la lealtad-**

Entonces Tai se retira y llega a su habitación del castillo que solo había ahí una cama un librero y una computadora entonces Tai al ver eso dice- **perfecto...**.

Continuara...

* * *

Notas del autor: espero que este episodio haya sido de su agrado les deseo una Feliz navidad y un prospero año 2003 ¿Quién será la siguiente victima¿Ahora que lo descubrieron como atacar el elegido a su próxima victima? Eso descúbralo en el siguiente episodio llamado:"**MENTIRAS QUE PARECEN VERDADES"**

**Notas actuales del autor: **Como todos se están dando cuenta el fic esta actualizado, ya que contiene escena las cuales no estaban en la versión original, además si ven las notas del autor que están ahí plasmadas son las notas de autor originales para que vean en que momento fue publicado cada episodio. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, espero que les agrade a los nuevos lectores.


	6. Cap 06: Mentiras que parecen verdad 01

**CAPITULO 06: MENTIRAS QUE PARECE VERDAD**

**Notas Actuales:** Antes que nada quiero agradecer por el review que recibí recientemente por mi fic sabes eso me animo nuevamente ya que este es un gran esfuerzo que hago por traer de vuelta tan excelente fic, espero que no les desagrade leer notas de autor viejas si desean que las quite lo haré con agrado ya que debería hasta renovar eso, pero creo que así le da mas originalidad.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Tai se revelo ante todos los elegidos que era el emisario de la oscuridad, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de este acto.

Por ejemplo Kary se enfermo seriamente de fiebre, durante cinco días ella estuvo delirando y su condición se debilito demasiado que estuvo a un paso a la muerte. Pero el día que estuvo mas grave fue el quinto día todos los elegidos preocupados por la salud de su amiga la cual no daba síntomas de recuperación decidieron estar con ella. Durante ese día estuvieron todos cuidándola cuando llego la noche todos se fueron a dormir, mientras tanto ella tuvo un sueño muy raro el cual fue muy perturbador.

Soñó que era ella a la edad de tres años (edad de la primera película) estaba caminando en un campo lleno de flores de la mano de Tai que tenía la edad de siete años (edad de la primera película).

Ellos seguían un sendero muy largo y hermoso hasta que llegaron al lago en donde Tai descargaba su ira, de repente aparece una especie de tornado oscuro que iba hacía los dos. Tai la empuja lejos y él es envuelto de un modo violento.

Ella sale corriendo y se da cuenta que tiene la edad de 7 años (Digimon 01), momentáneamente gira hacía atrás y ve que de ese lago sale Tai pero ya tenía la edad de 11 años (Digimon 01) pero en su mirada denotaba maldad pura.

Tai también corre y empieza alcanzar rápidamente, ella mira su reflejo momentáneamente en un charco de agua, se da cuenta que tiene 12 años, de reojo gira para ver a su hermano, entonces en cámara lenta ve como se transforma de un niño de 11 años a un muchacho de 15 años, también observa que sus ropas cambia al traje que usaba en la película que Genai mostró donde se muestra lo que él hace a su alrededor.

Ella llega a la cima de una colina donde hay un gran árbol de grueso que se necesitarían 10 personas para cubrir su circunferencia, tan alto como un edificio de cinco pisos, donde sus sombras daban protección del sol, ella llega hasta allí totalmente agotada de tanto correr cuando ella gira abruptamente, viendo la escena con terror.

Advirtió que Tai estaba a unos metros de distancia, él alza su mano y empieza a emitir su onda que congela a la victima, la chica de la luz al sentir esas ondas siente que ya no se puede mover mas. El chico del valor corrompido se empieza a acercar lentamente a su hermana y ve en su mirada la misma mirada de que cuando fue atacada, ella quería seguir huyendo pero ya no podía moverse y a la vez no había lugar para escapar.

Tai se acerca casi a un metro de distancia y Kary esta recargada en el árbol inmóvil, indefensa ante su presencia, con una mirada llena de expectativa y miedo. Tai de un movimiento brusco y rápido lanza su mano para penetrar pero una mano atrapa a la mano de Tai a unos centímetros del pecho de Kary. Ella mira de reojo la mano salvadora y ve que se trata de otro Tai.

Pero este esta vestido con una especie de traje igual al del otro Tai pero este es de color blanco entonces el Tai que sujeto a la mano del otro lo empujo tirándolo al suelo (de ahora en adelante al Tai de traje negro lo llamare Dark Tai y al otro Tai) entonces se levanta Dark Tai y no dice nada.

Mientras que Tai dice con tono protector- **no dejare que la lastimes a nadie nunca mas ya que es por mi culpa que tu existes-** entonces Dark Tai se lanza para penetrar el pecho de Tai pero este nuevamente lo detiene y Dark Tai no lo entiende por que su técnica no funciona con su otro yo.

Tai dice- **yo soy como tú y por eso no me puedes hacer ningún daño, por lo tanto yo tampoco puedo hacerte daño por eso sé que es lo que debo de hacer**-

Kary que no podía moverse ve como Dark Tai ataca nuevamente a Tai y este logra el objetivo de penetrar el pecho de Tai; pero de repente Dark Tai quiere sacar su mano del cuerpo de Tai y este no puede. Siente como si su mano se fusionara con el cuerpo de Tai.

Kary ve como el cuerpo de Tai empieza a brillar una luz dorada entonces ambos Tais son cubiertos por esa luz que es tan cegadora que le permite ver muy bien lo que sucede. Cuando desaparece dicha luz aparece solo un Tai pero su traje ahora es blanco con toda la orilla de color negro y parte de su pecho aparece el emblema del valor de color dorado.

Él se acerca, de un movimiento rápido y suave levanta su mano. De esta empieza a surgir esa extraña onda pero esta vez Kary siente que ya se puede mover. Ella al sentir la libertad de movimiento ella cae al suelo de rodillas.

Tai va hacia ella rápidamente, la levanta, ambos se abrazan profesando el amor de hermanos que se tienen. Kary se pone a llorar por todas las emociones recibidas y él le dice- **no llores todo el grupo te necesita, ellos desean que te cures, que estés fuerte para soportar la presión y las mentiras que pueden aparecer en el camino de ahora en adelante. Quiero que todos mantengan la fe y la esperanza hasta el final cuando todo esto se acabe...**

De repente todo se volvió negro alrededor de la chica de la luz y sentía que caía en un gran abismo.

Kary despierta abruptamente, aun era de noche, ella toma el reloj y ve que son las tres de la mañana. Ella algo aturdida mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta que esta acostada con la ropa del día que ella descubrió que Tai era el atacante.

Mira a su alrededor y encontró que ahí había siete sombras. Ella enfoca más su mirada para tratar de ver más de cerca y descubrió que ahí esteba Gatomon durmiendo placidamente, por otro lado durmiendo en el suelo estaban Mimi, Sora y Yolei con sus respectivos Digimon.

Ella sedienta se levanta, nota que los ventanales de su habitación están abiertos levemente, ella se para y los cierra ya que tenia frió. Con paso lento y torpe va a ver a la sala, ahí descubre que estaban Davis, Tk, Matt, Ken y Cody con su respectivo Digimon entonces se siente feliz ya que no la abandonaron a su suerte y que aun existe la unión de equipo.

Ella se dirige a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, después de eso, regresa a su cuarto, se acuesta y se vuelve a dormir con una tranquilidad pero no se dio cuenta que el Digieggs de la luz y la esperanza ambos brillaban levemente con una luz blanca y dorada al mismo tiempo...

En la mañana……………..

Kary se despierta, ella se siente mucho mejor que los días anteriores, ella mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que ya no están; pero oye voces las cuales hablaban amenamente, ella se levanta abruptamente pero se siente aturdida por tanto dormir no sabe cuanto ha estado durmiendo pero ella esta conciente de que ha sido mucho tiempo ya que sentía que tenía demasiada hambre. Y casi no recordaba todo lo sucedido en los días que estuvo enferma.

Se pone otra ropa ya que la que tenía estaba sucia, minutos después ella sale del cuarto y lo primero que ve es que están todos hasta Izzy y Joe (menos Tai y Agumon) con su respectivo Digihuevo todos están desayunando y platicando tratando que el ambiente del lugar sea lo menos tenso posible. Kary al verlos sonríe y dice con una sonrisa- **Hola-**

Todos dejaron de hablar y miraron hacía Kary como tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas para no afectarla nuevamente con lo que ha sucedido, pero notan que ella esta en un mejor estado de salud que antes.

Entonces Yolei se levanta, la abraza y dice con lágrimas en los ojos- **gracias a dios que ya te recuperaste temíamos lo peor cuando pasaron más de tres días enferma cuando fue...cuando fue...**-

Kary la mira y con una sonrisa dice- **no tengas miedo en decírmelo, me enferme en la noche después de que descubriera que Tai era el atacante, pero recuerdo que alguien me dijo que mantuviéramos la fe y la esperanza en el grupo hasta el final-**

Todos miraron a Kary extrañada ella siempre hablaba de un modo raro, pero esta vez supero todas las expectativas ya que nunca hablaba así con tanta sabiduría solo en casos de demasiada urgencia, pero ella tenía razón si perdían todo la fe y la esperanza, Tai los derrotaría fácilmente, después de eso ella se sienta a desayunar con sus amigos, ya que después de estar cinco días inconsciente ella tenia una hambre atroz.

Después de desayunar Izzy y los demás se reunieron en la habitación de Kary e Izzy empezó hablar- **bueno veamos somos doce elegidos y nueve emblemas de los cuales cinco ya han sido despojados-**

Yolei dice- **seis si tomamos en cuenta el emblema que guarda en su interior Tai-**

Izzy contesta- **si tal vez tengas razón, pero pienso que aun su emblema esta dentro de su cuerpo y es por eso que no todo el tiempo usaba los poderes de la oscuridad ya que por eso nunca nos dimos cuenta de su presencia maligna.**

Ken dice- **pero lo que mas me extraña es el orden en que robo los emblemas**- Izzy le responde- **si por que primero fue la luz y la esperanza, luego la pureza, después el conocimiento y por ultimo la lealtad-**

Kary dice en un tono pensativo- **¿por qué ese orden?-**

Izzy bajo la cabeza y después de reflexionar un rato dice- **yo creo que las circunstancias en que pasaron las cosas-** Davis con una mirada confusa dice- **explícate Izzy que no comprendo nada.**

Izzy empieza a explicar- **cuando ataco a Kary y a Tk ellos estaban solos, entonces el aprovecho para atacar; pero no lo tenía planeado ese ataque fue repentino y mientras atacaba planeo toda la farsa-**

Entonces Tk dice en el mismo modo pensativo que Izzy- **entonces nosotros no éramos las primeras victimas de Tai-** entonces Izzy dándose cuenta de que están comprendiendo dice- **exactamente.**

Sora pregunta temiendo conocer la respuesta- **entonces quien iba a ser la primera victima de todas-**

Izzy baja la cara, todos ven que el rostro de Izzy se le nota una gran vergüenza y dice- **yo iba a ser la primera victima, era realmente a mi quien quería primero ya que yo era el único que lo podía descubrir por mi experiencia que tengo en revelar la programación y enigmas del Digimundo**-

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Mimi dice- **entonces por que me ataco a mí sino estaba en sus planes atacarme o si**-

Izzy nuevamente se pone a reflexionar y finalmente dice- **tal vez si y tal vez no… tal vez te iba a atacar en un principio después de mi pero algo hizo que decidiera atacarte a ti primero en vez de a mi.**

Sora recuerda algo sobre la platica que tuvo con Tai en el hospital y dice- **ya se la razón…- **ella baja al tono de voz a uno triste llena de humillación**- quiero pedirte una disculpa por que te atacara Tai ya que yo fui quien provoco tu ataque-**

Mimi mira a Sora y le pregunta con una confusión- **¿Por qué yo debo de perdonarte?-**

Sora bajo el rostro y dice- **es que yo le dije a Tai que mi relación con Matt estaba al borde del fracaso… y el me dijo que yo cortara ya con él por mi bien y te dejara el camino libre para ti Mimi entonces por eso fue la causa de que Tai te atacara-**

Mimi miraba asombrada a Sora pero a la vez su cerebro no funcionaba tan bien y le pregunto- **¿Cómo no te entiendo?-**

Sora dice gritando perdiendo su paciencia- **no vez Mimi, Tai te ataco por que yo estaba sufriendo con mi noviazgo con Matt y él no, él quiso que el sufriera un poco contigo para que el sintiera lo que ya estaba sufriendo, por eso también me toco para obtener mis sentimiento y poner insertarlos en ti tan deliberadamente-**

Todos miraron extrañados por esa frase que dijo la chica portadora del amor pero Izzy pregunta asombrado- **¿Cómo que inserto los sentimientos de Sora en ti?**

Mimi baja la mirada y dice- **si no se de donde los saco, pero cuando inserto su mano en mi interior sentí como trasmitía los sentimiento a un ritmo rápido y brutal, y por cada sentimiento que yo recibía en mi mente veía una escena de la relación de ustedes dos (Matt y Sora)**-

Izzy dice reflexionando- **entonces Tai tiene mas habilidades de la que yo creía, al parecer sus habilidades no se limitan solo ha sacarnos el emblema, a inmovilizarnos, y a evitar que los Digimons evolucionen, sino también con esto ultimo que dices también tiene la habilidad de absorber sentimientos e insertarlos en otra persona.**

Entonces Joe exclama con su serenidad conocida- **entonces los ataques de Tai se podría interpretar de este modo: **

**Luz y esperanza un ataque rápido y sin ser planeado.**

**La pureza fue un ataque semi predeterminado para dañar a Matt, **

**El conocimiento un ataque con toda saña para evitar que lo descubriéramos **

**Y por ultimo la lealtad un ataque desesperado ya que le dije que Yolei tenía un CD con la información del atacante y es por eso que ese ataque lo podría considerar de desesperados ya que tuve que hacer tiempo cuando dijo que se acercaban para que lo pudieran descubrir.**

Yolei dice recordando algo- **de veras Izzy cuando descubrimos a Tai le preguntamos los objetivos y nos dijo que te preguntáramos a ti-**

Izzy se empezó a rascar la cabeza y dice como si esperara un gran regaño por- **de veras que no les he dicho pero su objetivo principal es el de romper el lazo de unión que existe entre el y el Digimundo-**

Todos miraron extrañados y finalmente Cody dice- **como en lazo de unión entre el y el Digimundo-**

Contesta Izzy aun extrañado- **si eso fue lo que dijo, me imagino que la oscuridad que lo absorbió le hace decir eso, pero lo mas extraño es que como dejo el que entrara en su ser toda esa oscuridad, desde que lo conocemos el es un hueso duro de roer para esas cosas-**

Kary cambia de mirada a una de preocupación y se da cuenta que todos la mirar, ella extrañada no sabe que decir en ese momento, ella solo asienta a decir- **en la profecía esta la respuesta que estamos buscando.**

Entonces Izzy por medio de CD empezaron a revisar la profecía y empezaban caer en cuenta de algo que por la preocupación de saber quien era el atacante no se habían dado cuenta. Izzy empieza a comentar- **mira esta frase que dice así "CUANDO EL SOL CAIGA EN SUS PROPIAS TINIEBLAS"**-

Entonces Tk se da cuenta de algo y dice- **entonces no eran ajenas a el, era su propia oscuridad que él ha estado creando durante un tiempo; pero que fue lo que provoco eso.**

Izzy se empieza a rascar el mentón para reflexionar y al final dice- **no tengo la más mínima idea o tal vez Kary sepa algo-**

Todos miraron nuevamente a Kary y ella puso una cara de sorpresa ya que ni ella sabía muy bien cual era la razón; pero entonces recordó algo que comento- **recuerdo que siempre que iba al Digimundo muy molesto siempre era después de las citas de Matt y Sora-**

Izzy mira a ambos y les pregunta- **ustedes que hacían para que el perdiera la razón y se transformara en ira y a su vez en oscuridad.**

Entonces Matt tuvo el valor para hablar y decir- **es que en varias citas yo dejaba a Sora llorando o a veces la dejaba plantada y el al parecer se enojaba conmigo ya que no le daba la atención que ella merecía-**

Matt se da cuenta de la situación y atina a decir- **entonces yo soy el causante de la oscuridad de Tai, soy el culpable, yo pensé que era por lo débil que era, debo enfrentarme a él para recuperarlo- **

Sora coloca una mano en el hombro de Matt y dice en un tono que lo tranquiliza- **tu, ni nadie tiene la culpa de que Tai haya caído en su propia oscuridad, el solo fue que origino todo esto, lo que me temo es que por que no nos comento nada de ese problema y yo pensando que era la única con problemas por el noviazgo de Matt.**

Todos se quedan meditando hasta que Tk comenta- **tal vez por que quería que lo vieras como una fortaleza para ti, para que esos momentos no fueran tan dolorosos para ti, aunque el se estuviera por dentro muriendo de rabia-**

Sora contesta pensativamente- **tal vez tengas razón...**

Entonces Izzy dice como queriendo cambiar el tema- **bueno sigamos revisando la profecía-** y vuelve a decir en un tono serio- **que significara la parte "AUN CON LOS RESPLANDORES DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA NO SE SABRÁ LA VERDAD"-**

Mimi se puso a pensar y luego comento- **pues ustedes me comentaron que lo ultimo que recuerdan era que Tai tenía ambas esferas, cuando de repente ambas brillaron con una luz muy poderosa que lo toco a él y que después ya recuerdan que sucedió-** entonces Tk y Kary asienten levemente con miedo.

Mimi retoma la platica y dice- **entonces no saben bien cual fue el efecto verdadero tal vez la oscuridad que en un principio tenía disminuyo y por eso es que estuvo con nosotros sin notarlo o tal vez… no… no puede ser… ya que eso sería una llana y total locura-**

Izzy pregunta muy serio- **¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?-**

Mimi contesta un poco avergonzada por eso y dice- **es que pensé que tal vez Tai se libero de esa oscuridad que lo tenia preso pero sería una contradicción ya que no nos estaría atacando-**

Izzy sintió un leve dolor en la cabeza pero no dijo nada, pero se puso a pensar-"**es raro por que me dolió la cabeza ahora que pensé sobre que Tai esta de nuestro lado, eso es imposible, debo de estar alucinando por todo el estrés acumulado de saber que es lo que pretende Tai en contra de nosotros será mejor ignorar este dolor y seguir pensando en como podemos detenerlo**"

Finalmente comenta usando toda su sabiduría- **si eso es una locura, pero no sabemos que efecto tuve realmente los poderes de la luz y la esperanza sobre Tai y también me intriga esta frase "HASTA QUE EL SOL AMANEZCA DENTRO DE ESA NIEBLA SE SABRÁ LA VERDAD"**–

Todos nuevamente quedan en silencio y Kary pregunta- **de que verdad esta hablando-** Izzy contesta- **la verdad no lo se pero lo que mas me intriga es esta palabra niebla no es una palabra común en una profecía-**

Todos se miran y asienten e Izzy retoma la plática- **si es que estaba pensando si no me he equivocado de palabras al referirme a niebla y no a tinieblas-**

Davis mira a Izzy le dice- **no creo que te hayas equivocado, no lo se, es que la niebla es un fenómeno muy extraño por que aunque de cerca veas claramente entre mas quieres alejar la vista mas difícil es ver lo que hay adelante-**

Izzy totalmente exaltado abraza a Davis y este queda sorprendido. Después de unos segundos el dice- **gracias por descifrarlo al parecer el ataque de Tai sello parte de mi curiosidad y por eso me cuesta trabajo comprender algunas cosas por eso Davis descifro esa parte, ya que el sol no les había dicho pero se trata del valor ya que el valor en el Digimundo lo representa un sol y la niebla como dice aquí no nos permite ver la verdad por eso deduje que la niebla es Tai y cuando su emblema brille dentro de él nuevamente sabremos la verdad...**

-**Pero que verdad se estará refiriendo-** pregunta Cody angustiado.

-**Eso no lo se, pero me encantaría saberlo-** dice Izzy igual de angustiado.

Después de mucho dialogar sobre la profecía no llegaron a ningún lado, pero entonces todos empezaron a diseñar un plan para atrapar a Tai ya que sabían muy bien que no lo podrían atrapar por mas rápidos que fueran ellos al reaccionar y empezaron a imitar la mentalidad de Tai. Empezaron a pensar en como atraparlo y se preguntaban quien iba a ser la próxima victima.

Cada quien pensaba que iba a ser la próxima ya que uno se sentía que tenía razones para ser atacado, Davis sentía que podía ser el siguiente por ser el líder de los nuevos elegidos.

Matt sentía que el era el siguiente por ser el amigo mas cercano de Tai, Sora sentía que ella era la siguiente por la cercanía de que tuvo en el medio año pasado con él.

Cody sentía que podría ser el siguiente ya que viendo a los que quedaban con los emblemas el era el mas débil físicamente, Ken sentía que era el siguiente por que el conocía muy bien que era estar en la oscuridad y se sentiría con miedo ante ella y Yolei sentía que iba a ser la siguiente por venganza de Tai por haberlo descubierto y eso la hacía sentir con temor. Finalmente diseñaron un plan que pondrían en acción el día siguiente...

Al día siguiente...

Todos se reunieron en el parque entonces decidieron poner en marcha el plan. Al rato después se observa a Matt y a Sora en un puente en forma de arco hecho de roca que esta en el lago mientras que los demás se colocan en un árbol cercano.

Izzy aplica una barrera digital que los hace invisibles a los 9 elegidos con su respectivo Digimon (ya me entienden que es el clásico truco de la carnada).

Al rato después de estar ahí Matt y Sora estaban muy aburridos ya que Tai no aparecía para atacarlos, entonces empezaron a hablar.

-**Matt es necesario que hable contigo de esto-** dice Sora en un tono demasiado serio para ella- **si creo que esta platica no se puede atrasar mas por que creo que ha llegado el final de nuestra relación-** dice Matt con la mirada hacía abajo

**-Si creo que de una vez por todas demos terminadas nuestra relación ya que en estos momentos dañina para ambos, pero mas para mi-** dice Sora en un tono lloroso.

-**¿Por qué lloras Sora?-** dice Matt en un tono aun de cariño- **es que me imaginaba este día cuando llegara pensé que tendría a alguien mas a mi lado para apoyarme y tratar se superar este difícil paso, por ejemplo a Tai, pero el no esta ahora para este momento y eso me entristece demasiado-** dice Sora aun en tono lloroso casi con ganas de llorar abiertamente.

-**Entonces te has enamorado de Tai-** dice Matt en un tono no de reproche sino de alegría.

-**Es que la verdad no se que sentir por él, esa es mi duda, el día que fue descubierto he estado en un mar de dudas mas de las que yo puedo soportar ya que no se si abrace a Tai o abrace al emisario de la oscuridad ya que sentí un sentimiento muy raro en mi interior algo que no sentí contigo, nunca he sentido con alguien-** dice Sora casi entrando en un shock emocional.

-**Entonces no sabes si estas enamorada de la oscuridad o de Tai- **dice Matt en un tono pensativo- **es esa ni duda o realmente no siento nada por ninguno de esos dos y eso también me llena de dudas...**

Mientras tanto desde un edificio aledaño había dos sombras viendo el parque y al parecer ya había localizado a ambos grupos. De repente se ve que alguien va corriendo en dirección al puente, esta silueta esta corriendo de un modo muy desesperado vestía ropa muy gastada casi rota en su rostro de notaba muy demacrado con unas grandes ojeras de no poder dormir, también en sus muñecas tenía unas pulseras de esas con la que encadenan a los presos.

Matt y Sora que estaba en el puente aun discutiendo el tema vieron que esa silueta se acercaba a un ritmo lleno de desesperación y dijeron al mismo tiempo sin creer lo que estaban viendo- **Tai.**

**-Esto es una trampa-** dice Matt muy enojado- **trata de confundirnos con ese aspecto**- dice Sora también.

Mientras tanto en el sitio que esta ocultos los niños elegidos empiezan a comentar- **es Tai pero por que esta vestido así-** dice Kary- **no lo se alguna reacción de los Digieggs-** dice Izzy muy nervioso- **no hay ninguna reacción-** dice Tk

-**En el mío tampoco**- dice también Kary con un tono de miedo- **maldición a que estará jugando Tai ahora-** dice Davis- **no lo se y mejor esperemos a que ataque o tal vez Tai en la oscuridad que se sometió tiene una habilidad que no había pensado-**dice Izzy muy pensativo

-**¿Cuál?**- dice Ken curiosamente- **tal vez tenga la habilidad adelantarse a nuestros movimientos antes de que lo pensemos-** dice Izzy mientras miraba como Tai llegaba ante Matt y Sora.

Mientras tanto en el puente…………

**-Sora, Matt que bueno que los encuentro están en un gran peligro tengo que decirles a los demás, antes de que sean atacados-** dice Tai casi cayéndose de cansancio y en un tono muy desesperado.

En ese instante Matt se acerca y lo golpea en la cara tirándolo al suelo- **no te servirá tu truco absurdo de hacerte el bueno ya que no te creeremos-** dice Matt en un tono furioso.

**-Maldición ya lo hizo, dime a quien ya ataco, tengo que detenerlo-** dice Tai en un tono lloroso mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba después de haber recibido el golpe de Matt.

Después de haberse levantado Matt nuevamente golpea a Tai en la cara y en el estomago pero Tai no cayo esta vez sino que se agarro del barandal del puente- **por que me atacan yo he estado preso en ese lago desde hace varios días-** dice Tai casi desesperado- **no te creo ya que nos has estado atacando con tanta saña y odio; y al parecer no estas arrepentido de tus fechorías-** dice Sora en un tono furioso.

Tai se vuelve a levantar en intenta a cercarse a Sora y a Matt entonces aparecen de su escondite Gabumon y Biyomon; mientras de un movimiento rápido se ponen en frente de Matt y Sora-

**-Fuego azul-** dice Gabumon al momento que ataca y Tai recibe el ataque teniendo leve quemaduras.

**-Espiral mágico-** dice Biyomon y Tai como puede esquiva ese ataque pero no por completo ya que el ataque lastima seriamente una pierna entonces Tai cae nuevamente y no se puede levantar debido a lo cansado que estaba.

Matt en un ataque de ira por ver tanta falsedad de Tai empieza a patearlo en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, Tai no tenia fuerzas para defenderse, solo lo que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con sus manos la nuca y encogerse. Sora al ver el estado que Matt atacaba a Tai ella decidió intentar detener pero en los ojos de Matt existían los sentimientos de ira y rencor, los cuales no podía controlar.

El mismo disfrutaba atacando a Tai así de ese modo- **Matt amigo detente por favor, no entiendo lo que pasa, se que debo detenerlo antes de que siga haciendo daño por favor Sora por nuestra amistad has que se detenga tu novio-** dice Tai casi cayendo en la casi en la inconsciencia, por tanto golpe.

Mientras tanto en el sitio donde estaban escondidos los demás están viendo la escena y se dan cuenta de que es el momento de actuar. En cuando empezaban a ir para acabar con Tai se oye una risa, todos voltean y se dan cuenta de que se trata de Tai pero con su traje negro junto con Dark Agumon.

Entonces los Digieggs de la luz y la esperanza se activan con un halo de luz señalándolos a ambos y todos se sorprenden por tal hecho.

Yolei dice asombrada- **pero si tu estas acá y él alla**- Tk dice asombrado- **¿Qué significa esto?-**

Tai contesta- **que ustedes son unos completos idiotas,** **pensé que a los aliados los recibían con afecto pero creo que me equivoque- **con un tono mas sarcástico dice**- lastima que llego con ellos ya que mi objetivo era atraparlo antes de que llegara con alguno de ustedes pero creo que falle-**

Después de decir eso Tai y Dark Agumon se empiezan como a elevar a unos centímetros del suelo y empieza a flotar y moverse hacía atrás sin dejar de mirarlos

En eso Davis reacciona y dice- **que esperamos somos muchos, no podrá con nosotros-** todos asienten y van detrás de el después de mucho correr detrás de él.

El Tai oscuro se detuvo de golpe y estaba en un callejón sin salida ahí estaba Tai como si los estuviera esperando entonces el abre un portal y se metió junto con su Digimon.

-**Maldición estuvimos a un paso de atraparlo**- comenta Davis furioso pero Izzy se le ocurre algo y dice- **no habrá sido un truco para alejarnos de Matt y Sora y también de Tai -** dice Joe en un tono muy preocupado- **tal vez tengas razón es mejor que regresemos ya que si ese es Tai no podré perdonarme por desconfiar de él.**

Mientras tanto en el puente Matt había dejado de golpear a Tai, este apenas si podía levantarse y finalmente dice- **por favor confíen en mi-**

Al oír eso Matt se queda congelado ya que Tai nunca habla así- **crees que es lo correcto Matt-** comenta Sora en un tono de horror al ver el estado de su amigo- **crees que con golpearlo se resolverán las cosas-** vuelve a decir en un tono muy irritado- **lo...lo...lo siento Sora no se que me paso perdí el control.**

Entonces ambos miraron a Tai quien estaba tirado en su boca escurría un hilo de sangre y también de su nariz, entonces Matt sintió nuevamente deseos de golpear a Tai pero esta vez otra voz la detuvo.

**-No lo golpees mas-** dice Kary en un tono aterrado- **por que pides que me detenga-** dice Matt poseído por la ira- **es que descubrimos que hay dos Tai**- dice Izzy en un tono muy intranquilo- **¿cómo?**– contesta Matt cayéndose de espaldas- **como esta eso-** dice Sora sorprendida.

**-Hace poco tuvimos un encuentro con otro Tai, reaccionaron los Digieggs y por eso supimos que el Tai que estamos atacando es el Tai que todos conocemos y al parecer no tiene nada de oscuridad en su interior**- dice Kary con un leve sollozo al ver que su hermano no era el culpable de los ataques.

Entonces Matt junto con Joe empiezan a levantar a Tai el cual cando lo vieron de cerca les daba una escena desagradable, su boca y nariz están cubiertas de sangre, sus dos ojos están morados por que al parecer dos patadas llegaron a golpearlo y todavía con sus ojeras todavía se veía peor de lo que realmente era, su piel estaba demasiado pálida.

Entonces Tai al sentirse que lo estaban cargando dijo en casi un alarido antes de caer en la inconciencia- **Gracias amigos...**

Al día siguiente Tai despierta con varios vendajes unos en la cara y otros en el cuerpo al parecer solo le habían logrado quitar un solo brazalete de sus muñecas.

Entonces entra su hermana, lo abraza, se pone a llorar de alegría y finalmente dice- **Tai eres tu verdad, con eso de los ataque perdí la capacidad de reconocer la oscuridad de ti**- Tai la mira sorprendida y dice en un tono intranquilo- **maldición logro atacarte, ¿Qué te hizo?-**

Kary miraba extrañada, ya que ella no había mencionado nada de los daños, algo le huele mal pero sabe que su hermano solo esta preocupado por ella, finalmente dice- **nada solo logro robarse mi emblema–**

Tai enojado dice- **maldición ya inicio el muy mal nacido, a quien mas ha atacado, tengo que detenerlo- **Tai intenta levantarse, pero apenas puede mantenerse de pie y esta cae de rodillas, Kary se acerca, lo ayuda a levantarse y después lo acuesta, después ella asiente y dice- **si lo debemos detener, pero primero debes de descansar aun no estas recuperado solo ha pasado un día desde que volviste y al parecer estas mas lastimado de lo que creíamos-**

Tai neciamente quería levantarse nuevamente y dijo- **¿por qué estas huyendo de mi pregunta?**- Kary le responde– **no estoy huyendo simplemente me da miedo recordar que ya somos casi la mitad de elegidos que ha atacado tu otro yo; pero si quieres saber han sido robados los emblemas de la luz, la esperanza, la pureza, el conocimiento y la lealtad, hasta tal vez el valor ya que no sabemos si en tu interior vive todavía ese emblema-**

Tai se sienta en el borde de la cama, con un sentimiento de frustración Tai finalmente dice- **maldita sea ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en el Digimundo, ese malvado ya ataco y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo? **

Al rato siguiente llegaron todos los elegidos, para esa hora Tai había dormido una siesta, despertó sintiéndose mejor, todos se reunieron en el cuarto de Tai y entonces Izzy es el primero en preguntar

**¿Qué fue lo que paso Tai?**- Tai responde serenamente- **cuando fui atraído al lago quede sumergido y después... no puedo recordar nada mi mente me duele...un momento... recuerdo que cuando la oscuridad entro totalmente en mí... salió otro como yo-**

Davis comenta- **el otro Tai-**

Tai comenta- **exactamente y lo peor es que es una copia fiel de mi mismo, si nosotros dos estuviéramos juntos con la misma ropa no nos podrían reconocer ya que el piensa y se mueve igual que yo-**

Kary oía y meditaba lo que lo que escuchaba y finalmente comenta- **tienes razón yo nunca pude descubrir que Tai era el atacante después de que me quito el emblema; pero antes sentía que había algo mal en esa persona y fue por eso que llame a todos pero simplemente llego Tk quien fue atacado conmigo-**

Tai se sorprende y dice– **eso es cierto Tk-**

Tk lo mira y asiente y finalmente dice- **si vi como era atacada ya que no pude hacer nada ya que me inmovilizo y vi como le robaba su emblema-**

Tai encrespaba sus manos tanto que sus nudillos se ponían blanco de la presión diciendo- **maldición juro que si llego a enfrentarme con él juro que lo acabare con mis propias manos, aunque me llene de sangre juro que lo haré-**

Tai se levanta da unos pasos y mira a través de los ventanales, su mirada seria y consternada, pero aun se sentía demasiado débil que solo pudo durar de pie unos instantes antes de caer de nuevo, el en el suelo dice- **maldición si tan solo el no tuviera todas esas ventajas y habilidades-**

Kary se sorprende por la expresión de su hermano y pregunta- **¿Qué ventajas y que habilidades?**

Entonces Matt y Sora van con Tai; lo ayudan a levantarse y dice el en un tono lleno de pesadumbres- **en el mundo real es igual a mi y cuando esta cerca de mí, yo puedo neutralizar sus habilidades; pero en el Digimundo aun que yo logre pelear con él no lo puedo nulificar y es mas poderoso si pelean en una zona donde ya existe el desequilibrio total y donde todas sus habilidades se incrementa el doble- **

Todos miraban sorprendidos por la explicación de Tai. Finalmente Sora es la que interviene diciendo- **y eso como lo sabes, si has estado encerrado tanto tiempo en el Digimundo-** en ese momento la mirada de Tai se mostró con dudas pero al final dijo- **lo se ya que el muy maldito hizo una conexión mental conmigo, para torturarme-**

Joe dice extrañado- **explícate, Tai no comprendo eso de la conexión mental-**

Tai los mira y dice- **yo pude sentir cuando usaba la oscuridad pero en un principio no sabia para que, ahora lo se, también cuando entraba al Digimundo y sentía como incrementaba su poder de la oscuridad-**

Cody pregunta- **y Agumon que paso con él-** Tai lo mira con una mirada dura y dice- **tu que crees el absorbió toda la oscuridad también y a él no lo puedo controlar como ya que pertenece a la oscuridad y el dejo de ser el Digimon noble que era, ahora es un ser que busca batallas, y antes de que me vuelva a preguntar, yo les contare el por que se eso.**

Flash Back

Tai estaba en una pared atado de pies y manos por uno grilletes, su pies apenas tocaban el suelo, llevaba varios días sin comer y sin ver la luz del sol, en eso una silueta se acerca era una silueta oscura, pequeña de un dinosaurio, Tai que tenia los ojos cerrados los abre y ve que se trata de Agumon. Entonces el dice- **Agumon, estas aquí.**

El contesta- **deja de decirme Agumon, ahora mi nombre es Dark Agumon, si no es mucha molestia**-

Tai viendo en que se había transformado su amigo dice- **¿Qué te han hecho Agumon?.**

Este molesto se acerca y de un fuerte mordisco tanto que lastima una de las piernas de Tai, el Digimon oscuro dice- **que te dije bastado, te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre antiguo.**

Este se aleja y dice- **y esta transformación te la debo a ti, ya que por toda esa oscuridad que generaste a lo largo de un medio año, fue la que me hizo transformarme en esto.**

Tai dice- **no es cierto, ya jamás haría algo así, créeme Dark Agumon, yo no desee nada de esto.**

**-Pero lo hiciste, y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a ti ahora me siento mas libre, mas poderoso, mas cruel y despiadado, ahora deseo es pelear con Digimon mas fuertes que yo, demostrar que soy lo mejor que hay en el Digimundo después de ti**- decía Dark Agumon todo orgulloso.

-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**-

-**No te hagas el tonto sabes perfectamente de la existencia de tu otro yo, tan cruel y malvado que no dudaría en ponerte de señuelo solo para atacar a alguno de esos tontos que se hacen llamar elegidos**- dice el Digimon oscuro con un tono de diversión.

Dark Agumon se voltea y se retira sin despedirse de él.

Fin del Flash Back

Tai terminaba de decir eso y todos veían que sus ojos derramaban lagrimas las cuales se limpia, todos entienden la frustración de él, saber que es el culpable de que este sucediendo todo.

Izzy tratando de seguir con la conversación pregunta- **y como escapaste si te tenían preso-**

Tai baja la mirada y dice- **logre escapar por que las cadenas que me tenían atado se empezaron a oxidar y con mi peso finalmente logre záfame de eso pero estaba muy débil, los Bakemons casi no me alimentaban por eso estaba yo muy débil como para escapar con mi propio pie, entonces decidí simular que por debilidad había muerto entonces me sacaron del sitio donde yo estaba y me dejaron en la superficie.**

Todos ven como su semblante tranquilo cambia a uno sufrido y dice- **estuve vagando por el rumbo escondiéndome de todos los Digimons malos que me buscaban cuando estaba preso casi no me alimentaban aun cuando escape no pude alimentarme ya que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin moverme; pero finalmente pude escapar con unos niños que estaban por la zona ya que el también tiene mi Digivice y por eso pensé que nunca lograría salir del Digimundo-**

Izzy viendo la situación dice sacando sus conclusiones- **al parecer tu escapaste cuando al parecer sabíamos la verdad, unos Bakemons debieron haberle informado al otro Tai y este te persiguió-**

Tai se toca la cabeza y dice– **recuerdo algo-**

Matt pregunta excitado por la nueva información- **¿Que es lo que recordaste?-**

Tai dice- **una sombra dentro el agua-** Izzy le pregunta- **me podrías decir-**

Tai contesta con temor- **no lo recuerdo pero al parecer yo tuve la culpa de que de nuevo existiera ya que al parecer mi oscuridad lo revivió, lo siento; pero me siento ya demasiado cansado como para seguir diciendo mas cosas ya que casi no recuerdo nada-**

Todos asienten y deciden dejarlo descansar ya que estaba todos notaban que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir hablando con el de este delicado asunto.

Después que todos salieron del cuarto de Tai, todos se preguntaban que si era realmente cierto todo lo que hubiera dicho Tai ya que parecía ocultar algo.

Entonces murmuro Cody- **no creo que lo que haya dicho ya que no ha dicho mucha información-**

Ken murmuraba con Yolei- **yo no le creo no se me hace ilógico que el haya escapado después de que nosotros los descubriéramos y eso me hace dudar-**

Yolei le contesta también murmurando- **si eso es raro y lo mas raro es que el no supiera nada pero a la vez sabe mas de lo que dice lo note por que dudo al decirnos como paso eso y no nos dijo nada-**

Entonces Kary que había escuchado todo se pone enfrente de ella y le dice en un tono desafiante- **no digas eso, ya que ni yo recuerdo todo el ataque ya que en mi mente tengo una laguna mental y no es razón para que lo ataques con todas esa cosas a mi hermano y dudes de su palabra-**

Al oír esas palabras Yolei pone un rostro enojada ya que lo que dijo Kary la ofendió y también Kary se había molestando con Yolei por el modo que había hablado de Tai.

Ambas se separaron por el enojo y ya no se dirigieron mas la palabra. Rato después Sora se encamino al cuarto de Tai pero cuando llego a la puerta fue interrumpida por Kary que le dice- **vas al cuarto de mi hermano-**

Sora le contesta nerviosa- **si voy para allá-**

Kary con una sonrisa le dice- **espera un poco y le llevas de comer sale-**

Sora asiente y ya después entra a su cuarto con una bandeja de comida mientras tanto en la sala aun seguían enojadas Kary y Yolei...

Dentro del cuarto de Tai este estaba durmiendo y cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse despierta abruptamente ve a su alrededor y ve que es Sora que entra con una bandeja de comida. Este con una sonrisa tranquilizadora dice- **ah eres tu me diste un buen susto- **

Sora camina hasta su cama, le pone la bandeja en su cama y le dice- **perdóname por haberte despertado así, no pensé que estuvieras durmiendo-**

Tai la mira y le sonríe y le dice- **no te preocupes estoy nervioso por que apenas he regresado y no se cuanto tiempo estuve encerrado ahí... además tengo la sensación desde antes que terminara de hablar con ustedes de que estamos siendo espiados y eso a mi no me gusta siento que en un descuido de uno de nosotros dará paso a mi otro yo-**

Sora se sorprende por su capacidad de percibir cosas a su alrededor y dice- **bueno mejor come un poco debes de estar hambriento**-

Sora ve a Tai y este asiente y ella vuelve a decir en un tono muy triste- **sabes Tai hace poco seguí un consejo que me dio tu otro sobre mi relación con Matt-**

Tai deja de probar su comida, la mira y dice- **¿Qué clase de decisión tomaste?-**

La elegida del amor lo ve y le dice en un tono muy triste- **termine mi relación con él-**

Tai deja de lado su comida y se levanta con asombro, le dice en un tono sorprendido- **en serio lo siento mucho "amiga" se que estas pasando un momento muy difícil y vas a contar con mi apoyo siempre-**

Sora le contesta mas tranquila- **gracias Tai se que podía confiar en ti y no me has defraudado sabía que podía contar contigo pero-** Tai la mira con extrañeza y dice- **pero que...**–

Sora baja el rostro y murmura- **es...es...que...que...estoy confundida- **Tai la mira y le dice- **por que no te desahogas conmigo y me dice que es lo que te tiene confundida.**

Sora se acerca mas y lo abraza Tai al sentir ese abrazo el le responde entonces Tai siente en el cuerpo de Sora su calidez y él detecta algo que es la necesidad de encontrar algo ya que de ella siente como si buscara algo pero entonces ella siente...nada, no siente nada siente un vació al abrazar a Tai.

Ella murmura al oído con terror- **siento que me estoy enamorando del emisario de la oscuridad- **Tai se separa abruptamente de ella y le dice- **¿Por que dices eso?**-

Sora ve una silla, se sienta, luego lo mira con una tristeza en los ojos y comenta- **aunque sentí tu calidez de tu cuerpo me sentí vacía y fría al estar abrazada contigo; en cambio cuando abrace a tu otro yo sentí que estaba protegida, sentí un sentimiento nuevo algo que nunca sentí cuando abrazaba a Matt, me siento confundida no se que sentir y eso me esta destruyendo por dentro... si eso sigue así cuando el otro me ataque tal vez no tenga fuerzas para defenderme por esta confusión de sentimientos que tengo en mi interior- **

Tai aun con un gran esfuerzo se le acerca y se arrodilla hasta que sus ojos de Tai y los de ella están a la misma altura mirándose fijamente. La toma de los hombros y le dice- **pero cuando el desaparezca solo yo quedare entonces tu quedaras en la soledad-**

Sora al ver la mirada de Tai ella baja el rostro y le dice– **si eso ya lo se, eso me entristece y es por eso que quiero de nuevo tu apoyo cuando llegue ese momento ya que no se si lo pueda soportar estar mucho tiempo sola-**

Tai la toma de la barbilla y levanta su rostro suavemente hasta que sus ojos de ambos quedan mirándose fijamente y le dice- **claro que contaras con mi apoyo "amiga" ya que junto con mi hermana, Matt y mi familia son lo mas importante para mi y además por que yo...**

En ese momento Joe entra a la habitación y ve la escena entonces se iba a retirar. En eso Tai se levanta, lo toca del hombro y le dice a Joe- **no te preocupes no estas interrumpiendo nada simplemente estaba dialogando con ella de un asunto algo serio y por eso me acerque a ella para poder platicar mas en confianza- **

Joe al oír esa explicación le dice- **esta bien Tai yo solo vine a ver como seguías pero al parecer tu condición física a mejorado anoche estabas muy débil casi pudiste haber caído en shock, me alegra que tu cuerpo resistiera la noche y superaste el momento critico; eso me sorprende aunque hayas mejorado aun no estas listo para pelear-**

Tai lo ve y le dice en un tono serio- **si eso ya lo se, además ya me siento lo suficientemente fuerte, debo reconocer que aun no estoy a mi 100 de mi fuerza normal-**

Joe sonríe al ver que Tai esta muy conciente de su condición; pero a la vez muy optimista y le dice- **no te preocupes no diré nada de lo que vi y mejor los dejo solo para que ella pueda desahogarse**-

Joe deja en un buró unas medicinas y luego se retira cerrando la puerta pero al regresar a la habitación donde estaban los demás, se da cuenta de que estaba igual la situación ya que Kary y Yolei seguían igual de enojadas.

Mientas tanto en la habitación Sora volvía a ver a Tai y esta le vuelve a decir- **que es lo que me ibas a decir hace unos momentos-**

Tai la suelta de los hombros, la mira momentáneamente al rostro, momentos después se levanta y le dice- **bueno yo te iba a decir... bueno, se me olvido. Joe me corto la inspiración y ahora no tengo con que inspirarme pero creo que te iba a decir que yo... espero... que pueda contar con ustedes...**

Sora sonríe ante la timidez de tai y esta la vuelve a abrazar, entonces ella siente nuevamente la calidez del cuerpo de Tai, siente esos sentimientos que había tenido cuando abrazo al emisario, entonces ella piensa- "**maldición que es lo que siento en estos momentos, me estoy enamorando de Tai o del emisario de la oscuridad"………..**

Después de un rato salió Sora del cuarto de Tai con una gran confusión debido a que el rato que estuvo con Tai ella se sintió bien y relajada; hasta por un momento ella se olvido de la situación en la que ella estaba con los demás.

Pero al ver como estaba la situación entre Kary y Yolei noto que todavía seguía igual entonces ella no dijo nada para no empeorar mas las cosas, ella ve el reloj y descubre que son la 1:00 PM y se dice así misma- **es algo tarde, mejor le avisare a mi madre que estoy en la casa de Kary ya que ella se preocupara si no me comunico con ella.**

Pero antes de que hiciera eso Izzy llamo a todos a excepción de Tai ya que el debía descansar, cuando todos se reunieron Izzy les dice- **he estado estudiando la profecía y me intriga esta parte la cual no hemos hablado ayer**

Izzy saca su laptop y muestra la información entonces enseña un párrafo que dice así:

"**LOS PILARES ENTRE SUS DUDAS PERDERÁN SUS ESENCIAS DEBILITANDO EL EQUILIBRIO"**

**-Y creo que el día antes que te atacara nos habías dicho que al parecer somos los pilares del Digimundo-** dice Yolei extrañada- **exactamente y lo peor es que el Digimundo ya esta sucumbiendo por la perdida de los emblemas-** dice Izzy muy serio y los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía.

Entonces Izzy abre la puerta al Digimundo y muestra la pantalla una imagen la cual se ve un sitio donde hay lluvias- **es normal en el Digimundo llueva-** pregunta Davis- **si es normal que llueva pero en un desierto en el cual nunca ha llovido**-

Todos al ver quedan sorprendidos entonces Izzy pasa a otra zona del Digimundo en la cual muestra un huracán el cual esta destruyendo todo- **esto esta mal nunca he visto un huracán en el Digimundo y aun que sea muy destructivo**- comenta Davis extrañado

-**No es lo destructivo que sea el huracán sino el tiempo lleva una semana y no baja de intensidad y cada vez aumenta su poder destructivo**- dice Izzy tratando hacer que los demás entendieran lo que sucedía.

**-Un momento no es el día cuando el otro Tai ataco a Joe**- dice Mimi muy seria.

-E**so creo-** después de eso Izzy cambia de pantalla y muestra un sitio donde es un sitio donde hay nieve- **y eso que tiene de raro hay sitios así en el Digimundo-** dice Cody sin sorprenderse

**-En el trópico, donde es imposible que pueda nevar**- dice Izzy muy desesperado.

Izzy pasa a otra zona del Digimundo en la cual era una especie de montaña pero todo el cielo estaba oscuro estaba relampagueando el suelo estaba totalmente estéril y la vegetación existente estaba muerta, putrefacta.

-**¿qué es ese sitio?**- pregunta Mimi sintiendo un escalofrió- **este es el sitio mas afectado del Digimundo ahí al parecer el equilibrio se ha roto totalmente-** dice Izzy aun mucho mas preocupado

-**y eso que significa**- pregunta Kary con cierto tono a miedo- **que al parecer el equilibrio del Digimundo se estará rompiendo lentamente pero al parecer como tal vez es el primer sitio ya esta totalmente roto el equilibrio… eso significa que tal vez es el sitio donde sea la zona que sostenía la luz o la esperanza-** dice Izzy muy pensativo.

Y vuelve a replicar- **y lo peor es que hay dos zonas del Digimundo a las cuales se me negado el acceso**-

Pregunta Matt muy nervioso- **¿Qué quieres decir con esto?**-

Izzy se rasca el mentón y finalmente dice- **que al parecer las dos zonas que no tengo acceso son donde tal vez una se esconda el Digimon malvado que nos contó Tai y la otra no se por que no nos das es acceso tal vez por que guarde un secreto...**

Después de esa platica todos quedaron muy pensativos Sora veía su alrededor y veía que aun con esa explicación Yolei y Kary seguían enojadas. Ella al ver que no había solución de que ellas se reconciliaran le empezaba a preocupar y entonces ella se acordó que tenía que llamar a su mama, con una rapidez asombrosa toma el teléfono y marca a su casa...

Mientras en el cuarto de Tai

Tai estaba sentado en una silla mirando a la ventana, observa con cuidado la ciudad, como las personas están reunidas con sus familia, unidas por un fin, el medita en todo lo que había pasado este día, de cómo por culpa de su clon estaba sucediendo todo esto a sus amigos, pero por esa razón debía de seguir adelante, pelear por sus ideales aunque en el proceso alguien saliera lastimado.

Finalmente dice- **debo seguir así adelante, debo de detenerlo antes de que alguien resulte herido.**

En ese momento se oye un ruido, entonces el gira y ve que un portal oscuro se forma……………….

Mientras tanto en el cuarto contiguo

Después de otro rato Sora volvía a ver el reloj después de llamar a su casa y vio que eran las 2:00 PM. Se sentía rara era como si algo fuera a pasar algo que la afectaría seriamente en su confianza.

Ella le pregunta a Izzy sobre si estaba conectada la barrera digital la cual protegía a todos y el le dice que si pero en ese momento se oye un gran estruendo en la habitación de Tai, todos se ponen alerta y deciden ir todos con sus Digimon.

Cuando ellos abren la puerta y ven que adentro ahí esta Tai pero con el otro Tai oscuro este estaba vestido con las ropas del video, los dos estaban peleando uno contra el otro a mano limpia, se notaba que Tai apenas podía defenderse, pero no era suficiente ya que se notaba que aun estaba muy débil.

Dark Tai se da cuenta de la presencia de los demás elegidos, este alza su mano y sale una onda muy débil la cual congela a todos; pero no se sienten pesados pero aun a si no se pueden mover con libertad. Tai quien había caído al suelo se levanta y con un movimiento torpe golpea a Dark Tai; pero este ni se inmuta y de repente Dark Tai se aleja hacia la ventana se voltea dándole la espalda a todos, este con un tono sarcástico dice- **haber si así puedes hacerme algo de daño.**

Tai trata de atraparlo, pero de un movimiento rápido Dark Tai golpea con el codo el estomago de Tai; el al sentir ese golpe hace que se le vaya el aire, momentos después el cae al suelo por la falta de aire y después vomita lo que había consumido, todo en un solo movimiento.

Después de que este cae al suelo y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse Dark Tai alza al chico del valor y lo acomoda bruscamente en una silla después con un movimiento rápido el ser oscuro rompe la ropa de Tai y deja descubierto su pecho entonces este primero con su mano hizo la misma onda la cual congela a Tai pero todavía se mueve.

Dark Tai con una mirada lanza su mano al pecho de Tai pero sucede algo que no estaba previsto en los planes de Dark Tai cuando la mano de Dark Tai choco con el pecho de Tai no entra, desesperado repite varias veces el movimiento y no pasaba nada.

Izzy recordando lo que había dicho Tai hace rato de que en el mundo real Dark Tai y Tai se neutralizan, Izzy contento ya que era una gran oportunidad ya que Dark Tai no puede hacer nada cuando esta junto a Tai, entonces Dark Tai se da cuenta de la situación.

Tai dice con una sonrisa en los labios- **tu no puedes hacerme nada en este sitio ya que estamos en el mundo real y tus habilidades son cero cuando estas junto a mi y tal vez por que no estoy recuperado totalmente y por eso me sometiste rápidamente-**

Dark Tai dice en un tono burlón- **eso ya lo se, solo venía a llevarte otra vez a la zona del pilar donde te teníamos encerrado-**

Dark Tai alza a Tai como si fuera una pluma y de repente se abre el portal pero de repente el portal se cierra y Dark Tai se enoja y dice- **maldita sea ahora si que estoy nulificado no puedo usar ninguna de mis habilidades pero siempre tengo un as bajo la manga...-**

El emisario de la oscuridad mete la mano a su bolsillo y saca el Digivice de Tai pero este ya tenía un color negro, lo coloca en la computadora esta se abre un portal y en eso ambos son jalados; pero antes de que Tai fuera llevado nuevamente al Digimundo este se suelta y ve como Dark Tai entra al Digimundo.

Momentos después que el desaparece todos se mueven y caen agotados, entonces Sora mira el reloj y se da cuenta que son apenas las 2:15 PM.

**-Debemos perseguirlo ahora es el momento no hay que dejarlo ir-** dice Daisuke en un tono enojado y furioso

Tai en un tono desesperado dice- **Matt, Sora no vayan el los quiere a ustedes... **

**Final parte 1**

**Notas del autor:** debido a que este episodio es muy extenso lo decidí dividirlo en dos partes aquí esta la primera entrega de este episodio tal vez a mediados de febrero tengan la entrega de la segunda parte de este episodio ¿Creen que Matt y Sora estén a salvo con Tai? ¿Podrán atraparlo ahora que el otro Tai esta débil?...

Notas extras: Muy bien que les parece este fic, espero que les este agradando asi como me esta agradando a mi, nos vemos a final de mes ya que para los nuevos lectores sabran en que terminara esto.


	7. Cap 06: Mentiras que parecen verdad 02

**CAPITULO 06: MENTIRAS QUE PARECEN VERDAD**

Antes que nada quiero decirles a todos mis fans que no divido el episodio para crear curiosidad lo hice ya que me estaba saliendo demasiado grande y pensé que como era mucho los iba a aburrir decidí que era lo mejor para todos y creo que ustedes quieren leer si Tai los protege o el otro los destruye.

Antes de todo cielos crisis te pido que vuelvas a leer el episodio anterior nuevamente ya que Tai no fue raptado como me dices en mi fic sino que se logro zafar antes de que fuera absorbido por el Digimundo y ahora si continuamos con este episodio.

**Pre-Nota del autor:** a todas las lectoras que leen este fic les pido la mas sincera disculpa por esta parte de este episodio ya que este episodio es un poco morboso no llega a hentai pero si es algo ofensivo para ustedes (a consideración de ustedes) espero que con este episodio no se rompa ese lazo que ustedes han formado con este fic ya que originalmente no era mi intención escribir así pero las cosas fueron saliendo y este es el resultado final.

ATTE.

Iori-Jestez

-----------------------------------------------

Parte 2:

Entonces todos sacan sus Digivices y antes de que Yolei diera su clásico grito Tai se levanta aun adolorido y dice- **Sora, Matt no vayan el los quiere a ustedes si están conmigo en el mundo real no les pasara nada.**

Matt y Sora se sorprenden ya que no había oído que Dark Tai dijera algo mas y Tai dice antes de que empezaran a hablar así- **lo supe ya que les dije anteriormente que tengo una conexión mental con él y fue gracias a eso que pude leer sus pensamientos y supe que era lo que realmente pretendía-**

Sora y Matt preocupados bajan sus Digivices y Matt comenta- **gracias amigo, sin tu ayuda hubiéramos regalado dos emblemas más al enemigo-**

Tai los mira y asiente y dice en un tono lleno de valor- **por que no van ustedes a investigar él va a tardar unos minutos para que recupere su poder al máximo y en estos momentos el es vulnerable aun cuando este en la zona del Digimundo-** entonces todos asienten y alzan sus Digivices y entran al Digimundo y al ver que entran se Sora mira el reloj y ve que son las 2:30 PM.

Entonces todos entran al Digimundo a excepción de Matt y Sora entonces al frente están Tk y Kary entonces Izzy les pide a ambos que usen los poderes de los Digieggs para descubrir hacía donde se había escapado.

Ambos alzan sus Digieggs y empiezan a emitir una luz pero algo raro sucede ya que los Digieggs primero señalan a los elegidos y después ya señalan el camino por el cual ya Dark Tai escapo.

Mientras tanto Dark Tai corría por una vereda empinada y pensaba- **pobre ilusos, no saben la sorpresa que les espera, solo espero que no se mueran del susto, de esta sorpresa preparada.**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tai……………………..

Este estaba sentado en una silla, lejos de todo, lentamente este se levanta y se sienta al frente de la computadora, mientras hace eso, ve que Matt se levanta e intenta salir del cuarto. Tai al ver eso le pregunta- **¿Dónde crees que vas?**- Matt un poco molesto dice-** a que crees, voy al baño por un momento, si no hago otra cosa, esta tensión me matara.**

**-Lo siento Matt es que con toda esta situación ya no se como actuar, espero que me comprendas**- en eso ve como Matt asiente comprendiendo a su amigo y momentos después sale de la habitación, mientras tanto Tai vuelve a tomar el teclado, Sora que estaba pendiente de ambos, finalmente ella se acerca a Tai y le pregunta-** ¿Qué tanto haces Tai?**

El se voltea y dice- **nada, solo estoy revisando la puerta al Digimundo, quiero saber a que zona entro el.**

En eso tai baja la cabeza y dice en un tono triste-** esto es mi culpa, debí de ser más fuerte, si no fuera por mi, nada de esto habría pasado no debería de existir.**

**-No digas eso Tai que me asustas**- dice Sora en un tono serio, y entonces arrodillándose a la altura de su rostro replica-** no debes de decir eso ya que todos contamos contigo para seguir luchando.**

Tai deja de mirar el teclado y mira a los ojos de Sora y dice-** eso ya lo se, y eso es lo que me preocupa, sabes creo que esta vez esta situación supera todas nuestras expectativas.**

Sora escuchaba atentamente, pero lentamente ella ya no miraba el rostro de Tai sino sus ojos castaños, ella se da cuenta de la mirada tierna, dulce, sin malicia, llena de pureza con el que el miraba a todos; pero a la vez esa mirada era seria penetrante, lentamente ella se sonroja al verlo. Tai la darse cuenta el dice-** Sora que te sucede.**

Ella mira a otro lado y dice- **nada, no me sucede nada.**

El la toma de la barbilla y ambos vuelven a mirarse, lentamente ambos se van a acercando, estaban a unos cuantos milímetros para darse un beso, Sora no sabia que era lo que sentía en esos momentos ya que empezaba a sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía con el emisario de la oscuridad, cuando ella iba a cerrar los ojos para dar el beso oye que alguien tose, ambos reaccionan abruptamente, y dirigen su mirada hacia la puerta, ahí ven a Matt que los miraba con una sonrisa picara, ambos al darse cuenta de la posición que estaban, ella se levanta y se voltea de espalda para que no vean lo sonrojada que esta.

Matt con un tono burlón dice- **¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí Sora?**- La chica del amor no dice nada, en eso mira a Tai que esta igual de sonrojado que ella y Matt pregunta-** amigo, me podrías decir que estabas a punto de hacer.**

Tai mirando a la pantalla de la computadora dice- **Matt me podrías pasar el labial para el labio partido, esta en el buró.**

Matt dándose cuenta de que su amigo no quiere hablar de eso, se dirige al buró, encuentra el labial, lo toma y se lo entrega……………

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo………………..

Todos seguían corriendo hacía donde los dirigía la luz entonces llegaron a la punta de una colina en la cual estaba en un peñasco. Kary al verla vio que se parecía mucho a la colina de su sueño y eso la lleno de temor, ya que ella pensaba-_ **que diablos esta pasando aquí este sitio se parece a mi sueño-** _

Ven que al pasar el árbol ahí estaba Dark Tai mirando el paisaje aun este sitio era bello no estaba afectado por el desequilibrio entonces todos llegaron. Davis tomando el rol de líder fue el primero que dijo- **hasta que te encontramos ahora si no podrás escapar-**

Dark Tai lentamente se voltea, los mira con rencor y dice- **veo que los Digieggs sirven muy bien pudieron encontrarme pero lo malo es que no avisan cuando hay trampas.**

Entonces Davis pensando que era un truco de Dark Tai para atraparlos dice- **amigos es mejor que estemos juntos no sabemos lo que pueda pasar por la mente de este maniático-** entonces todos los elegidos y sus Digimons se reúnen debajo del árbol entonces Dark Tai dice- **tontos han caído como unos idiotas.**

En ese momento se alza una red que tiene el tamaño muy grande ya que va de atrás de Dark Tai hasta unos metros atrás de donde se encontraban los elegidos; pero algo raro sucede ya que también Dark Tai estaba debajo de esa red y cuando se alzo la red lo atravesó sin causarles daño.

Kary incrédula mas que sorprendida pregunta- **tu que eres, como es posible que la red te no te haya hecho daño-** entonces Dark Tai dice en un tono muy divertido- **soy una copia fiel de mi creador-** Izzy en un tono curioso pregunta- **donde esta tu creador-** Dark Tai contesta aun mas divertido- **el ha estado todo el tiempo con ustedes.**

Mimi dice- **como no te entiendo-** Dark Tai dice en un tono serio- **fácil nunca ha existido una copia de mi solo existe un emisario y un pilar del Digimundo en un solo ser.**

Izzy al notar esas palabras se da cuenta al igual que Kary y Tk. Finalmente Izzy comenta- **no puede ser Tai nos ha engañado de nuevo, el muy astuto hizo toda esta farsa para que creyéramos que el estaba del lado del bien y que había otro igual que era el que nos estaba atacando.**

Dark Tai dice- **si ya veo por que Tai le urgía atacarte a ti primero y lo mejor de todos es que ahora el se divertirá a lo grande con esos pelmazos; pero bueno creo que mi misión aquí termina a y no esperen a que se liberen ya que esta red tiene una cualidad especial.**

Al terminar de decir eso Dark Tai se desfragmenta como un Digimon entonces Kary dice llorando- **maldita sea Tai nos volvió a engañar Gatomon destruye esta red tenemos que salvar a Sora y a Matt.**

Entonces Gatomon alza sus garras pero antes de soltar el zarpazo la red suelta una poderosa descarga eléctrica que aturde a todos entonces ve que además de aturdir a todos algo raro le pasaba a los Digimon de repente todos ellos empezaron a dormirse; además también se dio cuenta que también los demás empezaban a dormirse y ella empezó a sentir como su energía le era robada.

Con un gran esfuerzo saca su D3 y empieza a escribir una nota pero ella ya sentía que sus manos le temblaban a la vez que sus dedos le hormigueaban sintiendo como perdían fuerzas a cada momento. Finalmente no pudo terminar el mensaje ya que por la debilidad de sus manos se le cae al suelo pero oye un sonido que le hace sonreír ya que sabe que lo que escribió si se envió. Al final ella queda dormida finalmente cuando todos quedan dormidos la red desaparece y todos caen al suelo...

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tai...

Matt y Sora estaban muy preocupados ya que habían tardado demasiado entonces Sora ve el reloj y se da cuenta que son las 3:00 PM entonces ve todo a su alrededor y no ve nada extraño pero a la vez ella siente que algo anda mal pero no sabe que es. De repente se oye el ruido de su D3 y ve el mensaje que tenía escrito el cual decía:

**SORA, MATT SALGAN DE AHÍ DE LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE, HEMOS CAÍDO EN UNA TRAMPA YA QUE SERÁN ATACADOS POR...**

Entonces mira a Tai el cual estaba pegado en la computadora y se estaba untando un labial para el labio partido y de repente entran Gabumon y Piyomon y hacen que brinquen del susto a los tres elegidos.

Tai mira a la computadora y detecta algo entonces se levanta y de espalda a ambos les dice- **creo que ha llegado la hora-** Matt y Sora se miran extrañados y Matt le pregunta- **hora de que.**

Tai les contesta con saña- **de que ambos me entreguen sus emblemas-** entonces ambos se levantan y se ponen juntos y sus Digimons se ponen enfrente de ellos, Tai se gira y frente de ellos cambia su mirada la cual era la de siempre por una la cual muestra maldad pura.

**Que es lo que paso aquí entonces tu quien eres, el original o la copia- **dice Matt con incertidumbre, Tai le contesta en un tono muy serio- **no soy la copia por que no existe, esto ha sido un arduo trabajo de mentiras y verdades que he dicho con el objetivo para dejarlos solos para así poder robarles su emblema tranquilamente-**

Del pecho de Tai empieza a brillar su emblema el cual es un resplandor dorado pero después se transformo el brillo en uno negro

Gabumon y Piyomon se ponen delante de Sora y Matt y ambos lanzan sus ataques entonces Tai levanta su mano y aparece una especie de escudo el cual al chocar los ataques disuelve los ataques.

Gabumon y Piyomon se lanzan para atacarlo en ese momento Tai alza su otra mano y con las dos abre un portal el cual absorbe a Gabumon y Piyomon y después de que son absorbidos se cierra. Al ver esa escena Sora pregunta en tono con miedo- **a donde los enviaste**- Tai les contesta con una sonrisa burlona- **al Digimundo para que peleen con Dark Agumon...**

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo...

Gabumon y Piyomon se estaban levantando estaban aturdidos por el viaje entonces se dan cuenta que están en el Digimundo en un sitio donde hay una gran pradera y alrededor de esta pradera hay bosque y a lo lejos se ve el mar; pero no saben en que sitio entonces miran y ven un lugar y entonces reconocen el sitio y dice Gabumon- **estamos en...-**

En ese preciso momento aparece Dark Agumon y les dice- **si estamos aquí en este sitio; pero quieren saber por que los traje aquí-** Piyomon contesta- **si queremos saberlo-**

Dark Agumon empieza a caminar alrededor de ellos y dice en un tono divertido- **ya estaba cansado de derrotar a los otros cuando estaban débiles ya que yo les regalo todas las ventajas para tener unas pelea divertida pero todos pierden ante mi. Entonces decidí con Tai traer a los siguientes aquí por la simple razón de que esta zona del Digimundo los poderes de los Digimons de tipo vacuna se incrementan 10 veces.**

Gabumon y Piyomon estaban sorprendidos ya que ellos no conocían esta zona aun cuando vivían en el Digimundo entonces Gabumon se alista para la batalla y dice- **bueno entonces peleemos.**

Al decir eso Gabumon empezó a correr hacía a Dark Agumon y se da cuenta que tiene la misma velocidad que Garurumon entonces se detiene de golpe y mira a Piyomon la cual apenas había empezado a alzar el vuelo y vio que volaba a la misma velocidad y rapidez que Birdramon entonces Gabumon ve a Dark Agumon el cual no se había movido para nada dice- **fuego azul**- entonces se da cuenta que su fuego azul sale mas grande y poderoso entonces Dark Agumon al ver ese ataque se tira al suelo y se cubre para protegerse.

Piyomon quien estaba volando a gran velocidad se sentía feliz pero ve como había salido el poder de Gabumon ella baja a una altura en la que pueda atacar y dice- **espiral mágico**- entonces el espiral mágico de Piyomon sale mas grueso y fuerte lo que hace que Piyomon se eleve un poco, ella mira como el ataque se va a cercando hacía Dark Agumon y se hace un lado para evitar el ataque y ve como en el suelo hace un hoyo.

**Creo que les esta gustando el incremento de poder veamos creo que haré esto, flamas oscuras**- entonces sale el ataque de Dark Agumon he iba hacía Gabumon entonces este en vez de esquivarlo con su garra destruye el ataque y se siente fuerte.

**Muy bien Gabumon pudiste detenerlo pero que pasara si ataco así, flamas oscuras-** entonces nuevamente Dark Agumon lanza su ataque hacía Gabumon este nuevamente se prepara para evitarlo entonces las flamas se detienen a unos centímetros de él y cambia de dirección y se dirige hacía Piyomon la cual apenas logra esquivarlo por su rapidez.

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Gabumon: **fuego azul **

Entonces Dark Agumon los esquiva fácilmente y les dice- **se están moviendo muy despacio para atacarme- **Entonces ambos Digimons vuelven a atacar.

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Gabumon: **fuego azul **

Entonces Dark Agumon nuevamente los esquiva fácilmente y les dice en un tono aburrido- **yo crei que me darían mas pelea, flamas oscuras, flamas oscuras, flamas oscuras, flamas oscuras- **Dark Agumon lanza sus ataques múltiples; Gabumon y Piyomon los esquiva fácilmente pero siente que se están alentando, entonces nuevamente vuelven atacar.

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Gabumon**: fuego azul **

Entonces Dark Agumon recibe el ataque de lleno tirándolo al suelo pero luego se levanta y dice- **muy bien ahora si que se esta poniendo divertida esta pelea quiero que duren con todo ese poder hasta el final**- Piyomon dice- **no desperdiciaremos la ventaja que nos regalaste aunque te destruyamos eso sera lo mejor para el Digimundo**- Entonces Gabumon y Piyomon nuevamente lanzan sus ataques

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Gabumon: **fuego azul **

Entonces Dark Agumon nuevamente los esquiva fácilmente y dice en un tono burlón- **gracias a que Tai no quiere que digievolucione por eso peleo con ustedes en este nivel, Gabumon tu depende mucho de tu nivel mega para pelear y tu Piyomon a veces siento que tienes miedo de pelear a veces pienso si eres hermana de Palmon-** entonces Piyomon se pone a una altura en la cual ve a Dark Tai a los ojos y le dice- **no me compares con ella ya que yo si peleo por lo que creo y no me arrepiento de lo que hago. **

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Dark Agumon: **flamas oscuras**

Gabumon: **fuego azul **

Dark Agumon: **flamas oscuras.**

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Dark Agumon**: flamas oscuras**

Gabumon: **fuego azul **

Dark Agumon: **flamas oscuras.**

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Dark Agumon: **flamas oscuras**

Gabumon: **fuego azul **

Dark Agumon: **flamas oscuras.**

Piyomon: **espiral mágico**

Dark Agumon: **flamas oscuras**

Gabumon: **fuego azul **

Dark Agumon: **flamas oscuras.**

Entonces Dark Agumon, Piyomon y Gabumon empiezan a pelear corriendo usando sus garras esquivando y recibiendo ataques hasta que finalmente todos empezaron a lanzar sus ataques nuevamente sucesivamente;pero algunos chocaban entre si otros eras esquivados otros no tenían la dirección que debieran y se desperdiciaban entonces con tanto ataque se alzo una polvadera y después se dejo de enviar ataques a los contrarios entonces después de que la polvadera desapareciera se ve que tanto Gabumon y Piyomon están sentados en el suelo ambos respirando agitadamente,

Y ven también a Dark Agumon pero el todavía esta de pie entonces Gabumon comenta**- no te hagas el poderoso sabemos que tu estas en las mismas condiciones que nosotros-** entonces Dark Agumon dice**- tienes razón yo también estoy cansado y saben una cosa esta pelea ha sido la mas divertida que he tenido; pero lo mejor y mas triste es que ahora voy a terminarla ya que ustedes cumplieron con su palabra ya que ustedes llegaron hasta el final con todo ese poder que les da esa zona.**

Entonces Dark Agumon abre su boca entonces se ve que empieza a reunir demasiada flamas oscuras en su interior entonces en el sitio donde estaba Dark Agumon se empezó a resquebrajar y finalmente dice- **flama oscura**-

Y del hocico del Digimon oscuro sale una flamas oscura tres veces mas grandes de lo que es, Gabumon y Piyomon se levantan y después ambos intentan detenerlo con sus técnicas pero cuando chocan con la flama oscura se disuelve y se hace el ataque de Dark Agumon mas poderoso finalmente chocan con ambos lanzándolos varios metros de distancia cuando se levantan se dan cuanta que ya son Tsunomon y Pyocomon respectivamente después ambos se transforman Punimon y Nyokimon respectivamente y finalmente en digihuevos.

Después de ese ataque Dark Agumon cae al suelo muy agotado y dice- **que pelea mas divertida ahora ya no me importa pelear con los demás ahora los acabare rápidamente sin facilidad para defenderse ya que estoy satisfecho, debo de comunicarme con Tai... **

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tai...

**No permitiré que me robes mi emblema Tai**- dice Matt en un tono muy valeroso- **quien dice que me lo vas a evitar ya que yo decido que hacer con ustedes esta claro-** dice Tai en un tono muy molesto- **por que decidiste atacarnos ahora Tai-** pregunta Sora muy nerviosa

**-Los escogí a ustedes por que ustedes son los causantes de que me transformara lo que soy ahora-** dice Tai en un tono muy serio- **eso no es cierto yo nunca pedí que me consolaras ni que me dieras ese apoyo cuando Matt me dejaba plantada-** dice Sora aun mas nerviosa y no sabe por que**- no lo pediste por palabras lo pediste con tu actitud de niña débil y eso fue lo que me hizo que creara esta oscuridad que vive en mi. Bueno basta de platica y es hora de terminar con esto es mejor que no se resistan ya que será mas doloroso.**

Entonces Tai se le empieza a acercar a Matt y a Sora pero de repente Matt se pone en posición para pelear pero Tai lo ignora y se pasa de lado entonces llega enfrente de Sora entonces Matt aprovecha ese instante y va a la computadora y se da cuenta que la puerta al Digimundo la cerro entonces decide ir a la información del disco y entonces activa la barrera digital de Sora mejorada pero se da cuenta que Tai **ralentizo** la computadora y que la barrera digital se activara en 5 minutos.

Tai estaba enfrente de Sora ella estaba nerviosa al estar enfrente de la persona que no sabe cual quiere el normal o el emisario de la oscuridad, Tai cambia su rostro al normal Sora no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Tai toma con su mano la barbilla de Sora suavemente, él alza la cara de Sora suavemente hasta que ella lo mira otra vez a los ojos y Tai empieza a acercar su boca a la de ella entonces él la besa con un beso apasionado y tierno al principio Sora oponía resistencia pero después ella dejo de oponerse al beso y empezó a sentir una mezcla de sentimiento primero sentía vergüenza después sintió algo raro que no sentía cuando Matt la besaba.

Ella siente que le escurre algo en medio de sus piernas no sabía que era pero le hacía sentir bien y al la vez algo incomoda después de Tai se separa de ella ya que el beso duro demasiado tiempo y cuando se separa ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y apenada con los ojos cerrados por la cantidad de sensaciones que sintió en ese beso entonces ella abre los ojos y lo vuelve a mirar y ve que su mirada se había vuelto a transformar y Tai dice divertido- **cual de los dos te beso.**

El se aleja de ella y de repente la computadora brillo y se activa la barrera digital la cual protege a Sora y Matt rápidamente iba a activar la que lo protegía a él pero entonces sintió que algo lo tomaba de los cabellos y se dio cuenta que era Tai que lo alejaba de la computadora y Matt cae de espalda y mira hacía Sora y se da cuenta que ella esta protegida por una especie de burbuja de color Rosado.

Al ver eso Matt se siente feliz y decide defenderse con los puños, Tai lo toma de la ropa y lo alza y cuando lo iba a lanzar Matt lo golpea en la cara lo cual hace que se haga para atrás.

Sora al ver como era golpeado con ese golpe Sora quería salir de su barrera digital para cachetear a Matt; pero se da cuenta de su acción y se empieza a sentir confundida y ella se empieza a preguntar sino estará cayendo en la oscuridad o que Tai la tiene seducida por ese beso y se siente peor y ella empieza a emitir un aroma el cual ella desconoce que es muy penetrante y picoso.

Entonces Tai se recupera de ese golpe en la cara y Matt nuevamente le lanza un golpe en la cara; pero Tai fácilmente lo esquiva de un movimiento rapido Tai golpea a Matt en la cara haciendo que se caiga pero el sabe que Matt no se rendirá fácilmente, ve como Matt nuevamente de levanta y lanza un puñetazo a la cara de Tai pero este ni se inmuta.

Matt sorprendido le pregunta- **como es posible que mi golpe no te afectara**- Tai le contesta- **facil ayer deje que me golpearas y me dañaras todo lo que quisiera para ganarme su confianza nuevamente y asi ingresar nuevamente entre ustedes pero ahora eso queda en el pasado y es hora de regresarte los golpes que me distes ayer cuando estabas lleno de ira.**

Entonces Tai se voltea y queda de frente de Sora dándole la espalda entonces Matt no sabiendo que hacer se lanza atacarlo y de repente Sora nota algo en la mirada de Tai y grita Sora- **no lo hagas Matt es lo mismo que se hizo**-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que Matt había sujetado a Tai del cuello; pero este lanza un codazo en el estomago haciendo que el chico de la amistad se revuelque en el suelo de dolor entonces Tai lo vuelve a levantar y le repite la dosis con un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el dolor se incremente pero de repente Tai siente un especie de dolor que empieza a inundar su cuerpo pero no le toma atención y continua golpeándolo.

Mientras tanto Sora veía como Tai golpeaba a Matt ella se sentía mas rara ya que sentía que la sensación que tuvo durante el beso se empezaba a incrementar y empezaba a ser insoportable e incomoda ya que su pataleta se estaba humedeciendo demasiado y no era de miedo sino de una sensación nueva para ella.

Matt ya estaba escupiendo sangre por los golpes que había recibido entonces Tai se le acerca al oído de Matt y le dice- **y todavía no empiezo ya que el verdadero espectáculo será con Sora**- entonces Matt quien ya estaba casi inconsciente vuelve reaccionar y pone una cara de furia y dice- **maldito y si la tocas o le haces daño...-** entonces Tai le vuelve a susurrar **–tu que me vas a hacer a ti ya no te importa tu quieres mucho a Mimi y además ustedes ya no son novios entonces a ti que te debe de importar, creo que es hora de comenzar con la diversión.**

Entonces Tai da un paso hacía atrás y antes de que Matt desfalleciera Tai lanza un **golpe de tigre** el cual levanta a Matt y hace que caiga en el suelo y se golpee la espalda en el respaldo de una silla entonces Tai se le vuelve a acercar, lo levanta y lo sienta en la silla entonces Tai lanza su onda pero ve que logro su cometido con el golpe de tigre ya que Matt siente dolor al mover sus brazos.

Tai empieza a poner su mano a la altura del pecho y se ve como se rompe su ropa y deja descubierto el pecho de Matt entonces la mano derecha de Tai se le acerca y de un golpe su mano derecha toca el pecho pero ve que algo esta mal ya que su técnica no funciona con el pecho de Matt entonces el chico del valor corrompido vuelve a incrementar su ondas haciendo sentir a Matt peor y vuelve a intentar a penetrar la mano de Tai para otra vez fallar.

Entonces Tai decide usar un nuevo recurso entonces se aleja y se queda mirando fijamente el pecho de Matt y entonces con su mano derecha hace la figura de una estrella de cinco puntas y de repente en el pecho de Matt se empieza a marcar el pecho y Tai en ese instante vuelve a meter su mano derecha en el pecho y esta vez logra el objetivo pero al penetrarlo el dolor que Matt siente se incrementa indescriptiblemente pero Tai empieza a sentir ese mismo dolor que le provocaba a Matt entonces Tai detiene su mano y el chico de la amistad le dice- **antes de que termines conmigo dime como hiciste para que apareciera el otro o que era.**

Entonces Tai sonríe y le contesta- **muy bien era una copia fiel a mi pero de poderes limitados por eso hice que abriera la puerta del Digimundo y se escapara por ahí además si esa copia hubiera usado el poder que le di de otro modo se hubiera desintegrado al instante ya que su cuerpo no lo hubiera soportado-**

Entonces Tai vuelve a mover su brazo derecho dentro del cuerpo de Matt y vuelve a sentir ese dolor de un modo increíble pero Tai también empieza a sentir ese dolor pero dos veces mas intenso y entonces empieza a poner una cara de dolor Matt se da cuenta y dice- **al parecer al atacar mi cuerpo te esta causando dolor.**

Pero el chico del valor corrompido no dice nada entonces la mano de Tai siente la esfera de la amistad en su mano e intenta sacarla pero siente que la resistencia de Matt va mas allá de lo conocido y el dolor que le esta haciendo a Matt se incrementa y hace que el dolor que siente Tai se incremente también.

El chico del valor corrupto de modo inconsciente dice- **tal vez seas tú-** Matt al darse cuenta de lo que dice Tai dice- **explícate-** pero la cara de Tai ya no se concentraba en lo que decía sino en controlar su cuerpo ante el dolor que sentía entonces Tai decide hacer lo siguiente y dice- **al parecer te gusta ver mi dolor entonces de daré dolor-**

Tai empieza a remoler su mano dentro del cuerpo y Matt siente un dolor increíble tanto que ya no puede hablar pero Tai era el que estaba sintiendo peor ya que cada movimiento que hacía en el cuerpo de Matt el también lo sentía incrementado dos veces mas.

Entonces en la mente de Matt empieza a oír una voz que se parece a la suya cuando era niño y le dice- **por favor confía en él y en su emblema ya que lo que esta haciendo lo esta haciendo por el bien del Digimundo-** entonces Matt pensando le dice- **y tu quien eres para decirme eso-** entonces la voz le contesta**- yo soy la poderosa esencia que vive en ti soy la esencia del emblema de la amistad-**

Matt contesta- **esta bien haré lo que tu me dice dejare de resistirme y te entregare a Tai espero hacer lo correcto-** entonces ambos empezaron a sentir un gran alivio y finalmente Tai saca la esfera con la esencia de la amistad entonces Tai dice- **gracias por entregarme Matt-** pero lo dice en el mismo tono que oyó Matt en su mente entonces Matt sintiéndose mareado por el dolor todavía dice**- maldito me engañaste-**

Pero Tai le contesta- **no, tu solo te engañaste por seguir esa voz y ahora veras el verdadero espectáculo que daremos y ni siquiera intentes moverte ya que si lo haces la energía que deje en ti se acabara y no veras en que se acaba esto.**

Entonces Tai se levanta y se empieza a dirigir a Sora y pone en la cama la esfera de la amistad para que no se maltrate y se vuelve a dirigir a Sora entonces cuando se iba acercando choca con la barrera digital entonces Matt al ver como esa barrera digital si impedía que Tai llegara a Sora y dice- **al fin algo de Izzy si funciona y esta vez Sora estará a salvo de ti.**

Entonces Tai voltea a ver a Matt y el chico de la amistad ve que eso no lo detendrá ya que en la mirada de Tai muestra una seguridad que supera su emblema entonces se vuelve a voltear y de su mano izquierda la cual tenía el brazalete el cual no pudieron quitar y entonces con su otra mano jala la cubierta del brazalete y aparece un brazalete negro con varios signos dorados y entonces empieza a teclear los signos y luego con su mano izquierda toca la burbuja que protege a Sora y esta se disuelve entonces Matt mirando todo eso se pregunta- **maldita sea como lo hizo-** y antes de que Matt preguntara Tai dice- **eso lo sabran a su tiempo y saben una cosa esta barrera si que era una barrera muy poderosa; pero esta es cosa facil.**

Entonces Tai vuelve a teclear nuevamente su brazalete y se le empieza a acercar de un modo provocador a Sora la cual al verlo o sabe lo que siente ya que hace poco era una persona común por la cual no sentía nada y ahora se ha transformado en aquel ser que le tiene sorprendida y con esas sensaciones que tiene en su cabeza y en su interior que no la dejan pensar coherentemente y lo peor son las sensaciones que tiene en todo su cuerpo siente que su piel se vuelve muy sensible al contacto y que sus pechos se están poniendo muy duros.

Tai llega enfrente de Sora ella siente que le tiemblan las piernas no sabe si es de miedo o por esa sensación que la esta enloqueciendo entonces el chico del valor oscuro toma nuevamente la barbilla de la chica del amor y este intenta darle otro beso pero esta vez es Sora la que se adelanta y lo besa con una pasión indescriptible se transformo otra vez en un beso muy largo y cómodo ella se sentía bien calmada todas esas sensaciones que tenía en su cuerpo pero a la vez se empezaban a incrementar mas llego un punto en el cual bajo su mano debajo de su falda y la poso sobre su vientre a la altura de su pataleta y estuvo a punto de acariciarse pero algo de lógica en su mente la detuvo y entonces saco su mano y con las dos lo empuja para alejarlo y furiosa le dice- **que me has hecho maldito que esta sensación que ya no puedo controlar.**

El le contesta de un modo divertido- **no lo se tal vez sea una sensación nueva para ti tal vez sea ... no mejor no te lo digo-** entonces Tai se le acerca y la mira a los ojos y en un rapido movimiento el la abraza y pone su cabeza sobre su hombro y le empieza a murmurar en el oído- **verdaderamente no sabes a quien amas tal vez aun amas a Matt mi mejor amigo, tal vez ames a la versión estúpida de mi mismo la cual nunca tuvo el valor para decirte lo que sentía, o tal vez ames a mi pero lo malo es que esta nueva versión de mi remasterizada ya no cree en el amor ya que fue por eso que esta persona se perdió en la oscuridad convirtiéndose en el emisario de la oscuridad.**

En eso se oye la voz de Matt que apenas si podía hablar- **maldito si le haces algo juro que antes que se acabe esto tu estarás ya muerto junto con D. Agumon-** Tai en la misma posición le susurra a Sora- **no le hagas caso entre mas te confundas mas facil sera robarte tu emblema y creo que es hora de comenzar.**

Entonces Tai se separa de Sora y al hacerlo ella siente el escalofrio y todo su cuerpo le empieza a temblar pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba su mente estaba demasiado confusa con esas palabras que le había dicho y solo pudo murmurar lo siguiente- **por que simplemente robas las esencias de los emblemas y por que no matas a sus portadores. **

Tai quien ya estaba preparado se detiene y le comenta en un tono lleno de odio y rencor- **por la simple razon de que si los mato la esencia del emblema se transmitirá a otro niño elegido tal vez a un recién nacido y perdería mi oportunidad ya que tardaría años por eso los dejo con vida pero al final tambien moriran ustedes-**

Matt quien estaba escuchando le pregunta- **como que de todos modos moriremos-** este le contesta- **si ya que cuando mi maestro Satanamon asimile todas las esencia estas se corromperan y el se transformara en el pilar del Digimundo y lo llevara a un mundo de tinieblas y oscuridad pero yo seré libre de vivir mi vida sin tener esta responsabilidad por eso tenía yo razon al decirle a Izzy que lo que era mi objetivo era romper el lazo que me unia al Digimundo; pero a ustedes cuando esto suceda los emblemas corrompidos los mataran a ustedes la luz se transformara en oscuridad, la esperanza en desesperanza, la lealtad en traicion, la amistad en enemistad, el amor en odio, la pureza en impureza, el conocimiento en ignorancia, la bondad en rencor y por ultimo el valor se transformara en miedo pero yo sere inmune para entonces-**

Tai alza su mano derecha y lanza su onda Sora estaba apenas asimilando las palabras cuando la onda la lanzo a la pared chocando de espalda

Entonces Sora que ya su razonamiento lógico estaba totalmente destrozado intentaba asimilar las palabras de Tai pero nada es su cabeza parecia ayudarla ya que toda la confusión y lo que ella estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo la estaba bloqueando lo suficiente como para poder pensar entonces Sora en un intento por protegerse se empieza a acercar a Tai pero este incrementa su onda y hace que Sora realmente choque de espalda con la pared y realmente ya no puede moverse.

Entonces Tai se le acerca y extiende su mano y la pone a la altura del pecho izquierdo de Sora y entonces su mano del chico del valor oscuro se le acerca demasiado y esta rompe toda su ropa y muestra su pecho totalmente desnudo entonces Tai al verlo inconscientemente se sonroja pero en ese mismo instante desvía la mirada hacía los ojos de Sora la cual su mirada de ella había cambiado ya que su mirada mostraba como lujuria ya que su mente al parecer había descubierto lo que le había hecho al parecer Tai había hecho excitar a Sora con los besos pero apenas ella lo había descubierto pero eso era demasiado tarde ya que ella estaba demasiado excitada por la forma en que se rompió su ropa.

Entonces su mente estaba casi aun paso de estar totalmente bloqueada y fue cuado sintió la mano de Tai apretar el pecho entonces ella baja la mirada y ve que Tai había apretado su pecho izquierdo y entonces ella simplemente gimió de placer.

Tai al darse cuenta que había apretado el pecho de Sora el se vuelve a sonrojar y se da cuenta que su onda para penetrar el cuerpo no servía entonces decide incrementar el poder y realiza la misma técnica que hizo con Matt pero nuevamente vuelve a apretar el pecho de Sora y ella nuevamente vuelve a gemir mas fuertemente.

Entonces Tai realiza nuevamente un ultimo recurso para penetrar al cuerpo de Sora entonces alza su mano y esta se empieza reunir gran cantidad de energía maligna la cual hace que la mano de Tai se oscurezca y con un movimiento rápido choca en el pecho de Sora y al hacerlo la ropa hace se rompa tanto en los brazos y como en el pecho derecho mostrándolo ligeramente y entonces logra el objetivo

Entonces Tai logra meter su mano dentro del cuerpo de Sora y ella siente un terrible dolor pero después de unos momentos ella deja de sentir tal dolor y se empieza a transformar en placer la cual hace que sus neuronas pierdan coordinación.

Tai empieza a sentir de nuevo ese dolor que sintió cuando ataco a Matt entonces inconscientemente dice- **tal vez si seas tu y no lo que yo suponía-** Sora al escuchar esa palabras intenta hablar pero al abrir su boca solo suelta otro gemido.

En la mente de Sora había un conflicto ya que no sabía que hacer por una parte le decía que ella ya le pertenecía a Tai pero otra decia que no que debía resistir entonces empieza a oír una voz como la que tenía cuando era mas niña- **por que te resiste Sora lo que esta haciendo se ve que esta mal pero es por el bien de ustedes-** entonces Sora con mucho esfuerzo le contesta pensando a esa voz- **y tu quien diablos eres-** la voz le contesta- **soy la poderosa esencia de el emblema del amor que vive en ti habla desea tu bien- **entonces Sora en toda su confusión su mente entra en un estado en el cual deja de sentir todo y su mente se aclara por un momento y sabe lo que tiene que hacer y dice pensando- **no dejare que me engañes como engañaste a Matt, Tai.**

Mientras Tanto miraba fijamente el rostro de Sora y vio que ella cerraba los ojos entonces sintio que ya no había resistencia entonces intenta sacar lentamente su mano dentro del pecho de Sora y Tai baja momentáneamente la vista a su brazo y vuelve a alzar su mirada; pero de regresar su mirada ve que repente dos manos agarran su brazo y le entierra las uñas y entonces mira rápidamente el rostro de Sora y descubre que su rostro estaba marcado entre la excitación y una fuerte lucha por concentrarse lo que hacía que su rostro se descompusiera entonces Sora logra murmurar- **no dejare que me engañes como engañaste a Matt-** Tai sorprendido le dice- **creo que no te pude engañar.**

Entonces Sora empieza a apretar mas su manos en el brazo de Tai y sus uñas empiezan a cortar la piel de Tai provocando que este empezara a sangrar y este muestra un leve quejido de dolor entonces Tai intentar sacar la esfera del emblema del amor pero siente que la resistencia de Sora se ha incrementado a un nivel increíble y ya ni siquiera puede liberarse de esa resistencia.

Sora comenta con la mirada perdida- **no te dejare escapar aunque te mantenga aquí tu mano metida en mi no dejare que escapes si es necesario el poder de mi emblema hara que la oscuridad que tengas desaparezca aunque yo la asimile o pague las consecuencias.**

Tai ya no podía moverse entonces el rostro de Tai se pone serio y pensativo entonces la mira y ve como Sora tiene la mirada aun perdida y no toma atención en lo que el hace, entonces el cambia de rostro y decide lo siguiente y dice con una sonrisa en los labios- **esta bien si quieres mi oscuridad la obtendras.**

Entonces Tai cierra los ojos por un momento y luego los abre y de repente del brazo empiezan aparecer ondas oscuras las cuales empiezan a rodear el cuerpo de Sora y ella empieza a sentir miedo, tristeza, soledad, desesperación, y entonces Tai se da cuenta que esta teniendo éxito ya que las manos de Sora dejan de estar apretando su brazo pero de repente las manos de Sora vuelven apretar el brazo de Tai y oye su voz que dice- **no puedes destruirme con mis propios sentimientos.**

Tai estaba sorprendido por la respuesta que Sora le dio entonces Tai dio en cuenta de su error pero a la vez acierto entonces Tai cambia su mirada a una de suplica como diciéndole con esa mirada que no le hiciera usar el limite de la técnica pero Sora ya no se fijaba en el rostro de Tai su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en evitar que Tai le robara su emblema.

**Por favor no me obligues-** decía Tai en un murmullo pero Sora no le hace caso y al ver la situación Tai respira hondo y vuelve a murmurar- **espero que me perdones algún día**- y vuelve a decir entono muy serio- **entonces crees que son tus sentimientos verdad-** Sora al oírlo levanta su cara, lo mira a los ojos y le dice-** claro ya que es lo mismo que he sentido durante mucho tiempo-** entonces Tai dice– **entonces este ultimo sentimiento también es tuyo y ahora te lo daré.**

Entonces el brazo de Tai donde muestra las ondas oscuras se incrementa de velocidad y de repente el cuerpo de Sora se vuelve todo de color negro por un momento y después de que esa oscuridad arrasara con el cuerpo, Matt ve como de repente ambos se quedan quietos y sin moverse y le grita- **que diablos le acabas de hacer-** entonces Tai le dice en un tono frió- **lo que ella deseaba mi oscuridad ya que este sentimiento es el ultimo paso para caer definitivamente a la oscuridad si ella es fuerte saldrá airosa de esta y sino se perderá en ella.**

Mientras tanto Tai ve a Sora y ella de golpe baja los brazos como si fueran bultos, de repente ella baja la mirada al suelo y dice en un murmullo- **ahora comprendo de quien es originario estos sentimientos y fui una tonta por pensar que podia resistir estos sentimientos-** y ella empieza a llorar a gritos como si hubiera sido algo terrible, Tai siente que ya no hay resistencia en el cuerpo de Sora y saca de un solo golpe la esfera del emblema del amor, en ese mismo instante Sora al no tener la mano metida de Tai dentro de su cuerpo ella cae sentada en el suelo y recoge las rodillas y su cara la entierra entre sus piernas y sigue llorando cada vez mas fuerte.

Tai mira al reloj y se da cuenta de que son las 5:00 PM y dice- **con razón estoy muy exhausto**- entonces se aleja de Sora y toma la esfera de la amistad, entonces Matt dice-** malllllllddddittttto nnnnnno tttttttte pppperrrrddddonnnnarrrre lllo qque lllle hhicccissste a Sooorrra-** entonces Tai se sienta en una silla aun su emblema sigue brillando con ese brillo oscuro y le dice- **primero tendrán que detenerme antes que me hagan otra cosa.**

De repente el emblema de Tai cambia de color a uno dorado y empieza a cubrir todo lugar Tai se sorprende ya que el no había hecho nada entonces se oye una voz que es desconocida para ellos que le dice- **muy bien lo has logrado has robado dos esencias mas-**

Tai se pone a la defensa y dice en un tono frió- **gracias por el cumplido-** vuelve a decir en un tono muy serio- **y tu quien diablos eres- **la voz le contesta- **yo soy alguien que te puede ayudar-** Tai empieza a reírse y dice- **como puedes tu ayudarme- **la voz le dice en tono muy serio-** puedo hacer que tu misión deje de ser un suicidio-**

El emisario queda petrificado por un momento Matt se da cuenta ya que el tambien oye esa voz entonces el le pregunta- **como diablos sabes de lo que estoy haciendo-** la voz le responde- **fácil ya que el Digimundo primitivo hubo alguien que hizo lo mismo pero fallo- **

Tai al oírlo se queda serio y le dice- **de que modo me puedes ayudar-** la voz le contesta- **por el momento no puedo ayudarte pero llegara el momento que te diré que es lo que tendrás que hacer**- Tai toma una mirada muy pensativa y dice- **entonces me ayudaras a destruir a mi enemigo-** Matt al escuchar lo que dice Tai se vuelve a enfurecer pero no dice nada ya que casi no tiene fuerzas para hablar y entonces la voz le contesta- **si te voy a ayudar solo que no en este momento ya sabrás de mi y no le hables nada a nadie de acuerdo**- Tai con una mirada fría dice- **de acuerdo**.

Entonces su emblema deja de emitir ese resplandor dorado pero aun no desaparecer y se oye otra voz que al parecer es la de Tai cuando era niño que le dice- **crees que debamos confiar en el-** Tai le dice- **si su esencia era muy antigua y sabia-** entonces la voz le vuelve a decir- **pero tengo miedo ya que tu estas cumpliendo la profecía al pie de la letra y eso no esta nada bien-** entonces Tai le contesta en un tono frió- **yo se lo que hago y ya es hora que vuelvas a dormir.**

Después de eso el emblema de Tai desaparece y Tai se sienta agotado entonces se oye que en su brazalete se oye la voz de Dark Agumon que le dice- **Tai, Tai, estas ahí**- Tai le contesta- **si estoy aquí-** Dark Agumon le dice en un tono feliz- **acabo de tener la mejor pelea de mi vida ahora estoy satisfecho, hace cuanto llevas que terminaste con ellos-**

Tai le contesta- **apenas llevo unos minutos realmente estoy cansado creo que no podré abrir un portal hacia el castillo-** Dark Agumon le dice preocupado- **quieres que vaya por ti-** Tai le contesta muy serio- **no, quiero que hagas lo que te ordene hace días se que estas cerca de ahí y no quiero que regreses hasta que me obtengas esa información-**

Dark Agumon dice aburrido- **esta bien Tai como tu lo digas-** Tai le pregunta de modo divertido a Dark Agumon- **en donde dejaras los digihuevos de Piyomon y Gabumon-** Este le contesta en un tono muy divertido- **en el ultimo sitio donde irán-** Tai al comprender las palabras le dice- **a ya veo muy pero déjalos a la vista- **Y Agumon le contesta- **y tu que harás**- Tai le dice muy divertido - **yo haré una travesura mas**.

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que Kary y compañía habían caído en esa trampa...

Tk aun no habría los ojos mientras que su mano izquierda sentía algo suave pero no los habría de repente Tk recuerda que su hermano esta en peligro y abre los ojos abruptamente y se da cuenta que su mano estaba acariciando un trasero de Kary al verlo se sonroja y quita la mano encima entonces ve que todavía nadie despierta ni siquiera sus Digimons y que todos estaban tirados en el suelo entonces se levanta y se da cuenta que todos los Digimons que han sido atacados por Dark Agumon regresaron a un nivel inferior y decide despertara a todos.

Tambien se da cuenta que en la zona del Digimundo que estaba ya estaba oscureciendo. Después de haber despertados a todos Tk dice a todos en un tono desesperado- **que esperan hay que ir no sabemos si Matt y Sora estén bien tal vez uno si salió de ahí pero hay que ir rápido.**

Entonces todos asientes y cada quien carga su Digimon bebe y en eso Kary se levanta y antes de que de un paso siente una mano en sus hombro y ella al sentirlo se voltea y ve que se trata de Yolei pero noto que en su mirada era distinta como si fuera de culpabilidad entonces Yolei empieza a hablar en un tono nervioso- **Kary puedo hablar contigo-**

Kary la mira a los ojos confundida y dice- **si que es lo que quieres decirme-** Yolei intenta hablar pero siente un nudo en la garganta y al final dice- **quiero que me perdones **– Kary al oír esas palabras no sabe que responder y Yolei nota eso y dice- **se que te enojaste conmigo ya que no medite lo que dije, por que se que tu hermano es lo mas importante que tienes para ti y tu has sufrido mas que ninguno de nosotros por esta situación.**

En eso Yolei había bajado su mirada al suelo intentaba no llorar pero le era difícil al final empiezan a salir lagrimas las cuales hacen que se empañe los vidrios de sus lentes y entonces ella siente una mano en su hombro y rápidamente alza su vista y se da cuenta que la mano que esta en su hombro es la de Kary quien también esta con unas lagrimas en los ojos

Finalmente la elegida de la luz logra decir- **Yolei yo no debo perdonarte sino que tu me debes de perdonar a mi ya que igual que tu no medí mis palabras. En mi aun vivía el deseo de que Tai no era el atacante o que todo lo que estaba pasando en mi alrededor no era cierto por eso me negaba a aceptarlo y cuando lo vi pensé que era cierto y acepte cuanto dijo y me negué a escuchar otras cosas por eso me siento como una tonta ahora que descubrí la verdad.**

Entonces Yolei abraza a Kary y Kary responde ese abrazo y asi se quedan durantes unos segundo tratando de no llorar y con ese abrazo estar diciendo que se habían perdonado y entonces se oye la voz de Tk que dice en un tono desesperado- **que esperan hay que detener a Tai.**

Ambas reaccionan y se empiezan a dirigir pero Kary al a dar el paso siente que su tobillo se fractura entonces ella da un grito que oyen todos entonces Davis dice- **yo voy a ver que es lo que pasa con Kary-** entonces Tk le dice- **no sera mejor que yo vaya tratare de alcanzarlos luego.**

Entonces Tk se regresa a donde esta Kary y la encuentra tirada tratando de levantarse pero se vuelve a caer entonces Tk la toma de los brazos y la levanta entonces ella dice- **creo que me lastime el tobillo debí haber caído mal-** entonces Tk le pregunta- **puedes caminar-** la chica de la luz dice-** no, no puedo dar el paso**-

Tk empieza a cargar a Kary entre sus brazos y empieza a caminar hacía donde están los demás y Kary Toda sonrojada dice-** gracias-** Tk aun algo sonrojado mas por el recuerdo de cómo había caído mas que por estar junto a Kary dice- **es lo que haría cualquiera de nosotros.**

Kary dice- **tu no tu te regresaste por mi y te lo agradezco por que... por que... por que... yo te amo-** al oír esa palabras de Kary Tk se queda helado pero rápidamente recupera su compostura y dice con una sonrisa- **yo también te amo-**

La niña de la luz estaba en los brazos de Tk lo abraza con mas fuerza y así llega donde están los otro a la televisión y Davis pregunta a Tk-** y a ustedes que es lo que les pasa-** Tk y Kary al mismo tiempo dicen- **nada-** y Tk dice- **solo es que Kary se lastimo el tobillo-**

Entonces todos alzan su Digivice y abren la puerta entonces regresan a la casa de Tai y Kary pero entran en la habitación de sus padres entonces Kary se baja de los brazos de Tk y dice-** Matt, Sora espero que estén bien.**

Entonces Kary olvidándose de su tobillo lastimado y llega a su cuarto el cual tenía la puerta cerrada y la abre de golpe y al abrirla ella siente un aire frió eso la atemoriza y decide seguir adelante y descubre la terrible escena que Tai guardo para ellos.

Matt estaba sentado en un la misma silla con la mirada perdida y con sangre en la boca y entonces busca a ver donde esta Sora y la ve entonces ella cae al suelo de espalda y no cree lo que ya que ve que Sora esta acostada en la cama boca abajo con la cara mirando a la puerta totalmente desnuda y estaba cubierta con una sabana blanca que solo cubría parte del tronco.

La sabana esta llena de manchas de sangre y de unas manchas amarillentas a la altura de la entrepierna y con un olor picante muy raro que ella desconoce de repente llegan los demás y al ver la escena Joe dice- **rápido fuera todos Mimi, Izzy quiero que se queden conmigo entonces todos salen a la sala mientras que Joe, Mimi e Izzy se quedan con Matt y Sora- **después todos salen mientras tanto Kary estaba en estado de Shock mira el reloj y se da cuenta que son las 8:00 PM y Tk la saca.

Unos minutos después salen Joe y compañía y todos notan en la cara de gran tristeza entonces Kary les pregunta-** que fue lo que hizo Tai a Sora-** Joe es el que empieza a hablar- **los que quiero decir quiero que sean fuerte ya que nunca creí que Tai cayera tan bajo ambos están bien pero a Sora fue...fue...fue...**-

Kary en su desesperación dice- **fue...que dímelo ya...**- Joe toma aire y finalmente dice muy triste- **Sora fue VIOLADA por Tai-** Kary al escuchar eso simplemente se pone a llorar y Tk la abraza y la empieza a consolar...

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo...

Tai iba caminando por un bosque que estaba cerca del castillo de la oscuridad y entonces empieza a correr muy rápido y llega hasta hasta el claro de un bosque finalmente queda en medio y finalmente dice- **se que son ustedes los que han estado siguiéndome es mejor que se muestren-**

Entonces entre los árboles se oyen unas voces y entre los árboles se nota tres sombras y dice y una dice-** eres muy listo-** Tai se voltea y mira hacia donde están las sombrar y entonces les pregunta – **que es lo que ustedes desean-** entonces la sombra mas grande le dice- **queremos hablar contigo-** entonces Tai levanta su mano izquierda y empieza a apretar el brazalete unos numeros y de repente aparece una barrera digital y entonces Tai finalmente dice- **muy bien hablemos...**

**Notas del autor:** que les pareció este episodio espero que les haya gustado ya que no es mi costumbre escribir cosas muy gruesas y complejas pero si muy enredadas y algo Dark bueno. También me vuelvo a disculpar por el ataque de Sora y para los que no me entendieron les explicare de un modo muy sencillo Sora sufrió una excitación sexual común y corriente pero aun con la confusión hizo que realmente sus neurona dejaran de funcionar, estuvo muy sorpresivo el final de este episodio. Bueno aquí van la dudas de este episodio:

¿en que sitio del Digimundo coloco Dark Agumon los digihuevos¿Qué sentimiento oscuro fue el que finalmente devasto a Sora¿Realmente Kary podrá resistir esta situación, y creo que las mas importantes ¿ Tai realmente habrá violado a Sora¿ que será esas voces que hablaron con Tai¿quiénes son esas sombras con las que Tai habla?

Todo esto léalo en el siguiente episodio llamado: "ENCUENTROS CERCANOS"

Notas extras:

**Ralentizar: **es cuando las funciones del procesador de la computadora se vuelve lento. Esto se debe a que el procesador esta trabajando demasiada información y pierde rapidez a la hora de manipularla ya que el procesador esta saturado de información y primero necesita liberarla para una fluidez adecuada de información.

**Golpe de tigre:** es un golpe callejero el cual consiste en un golpe dado con la palma de la mano a la altura del mentón con mucha fuerza y velocidad puede matar a una persona ya que ese golpe bien aplicado puede desde lesionar hasta romper las vértebras de la altura del cuello.

Notas actuales: Si son m,uy observadores se habran dado cuenta de que esta episodio aun tiene muchos errores este episodio es un parte aguas por eso decidi dejarlo tal como estaba. Muychas gracias por el review que he recibido por esta nueva remasterizacion


	8. Cap 07: Encuentros cercanos 01

**CAPITULO 07: ENCUENTROS CERCANOS**

**

* * *

**

NOuevas Notas del autor: Hola disculpen la tardanza de este nuevo episodio espero que les agrade ya que desde aqui empieza lo que todos consideran el climax mas intenso que se haya leido en fanfiction. Antes que nada todos los que se anotan conmigo en modo anonimo me gustyarian que se contactaran conmigo en msn, solo eso y espeori que disfruten de este episodio

* * *

Hola a todos disculpen el retardo ya que este episodio fue mucho mas difícil plasmarlo que el anterior debido a la gran cantidad de giros que suceden aquí. Bueno continuemos con el fic...

También en este día que público 1 de abril es el día de mi cumpleaños espero que en sus review los que quieran me digan su fecha de cada uno de ustedes y espero que lean este episodio ya que simplemente soy una persona que espera recibir varios review asi sabré que este esfuerzo esta valiendo la pena:

Bueno he visto que ha lectores que se han perdido a lo largo de este fic por eso he decidió en pocos puntos dar una pequeña explicación de lo que ha sucedido.

1. Bueno como sabemos Tai fue absorbido por su propia oscuridad ya que la causa principal fue el decaimiento de la relación de Matt y Sora.

2. La lista de los ataques que ha hecho Tai es el siguiente orden: Kary, Tk, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Matt y Sora.

3. En el ultimo ataque ya que es el que veo que es donde existe mas confusión ya que hice gala de todas las artimañas que nunca he visto en los fic por ejemplo dos Tais( uno tipo clon como el de Sora cuando Datamon la clono) y todavía me falta aplicar otras cosas que tengo en mente y además la estrategia que Tai uso fue la de divide y vencerás ya que atrajo una parte al Digimundo donde tenía preparada ya la trampa mientras que sus victimas se quedaron junto a él sin saber que esperar.

4. El sentimiento que Tai uso en Sora es un sentimiento que si existe pero incrementado 100 veces y si es uno de los mas depresivos que hay tal vez alguno de ustedes lo haya sentido antes y si son capaces de decírmelo adelante dígamelo en un review.

5. Por ahí hay una frase que veo que no le han tomado importancia ya que si usan mas su mente se darán cuenta que algo esta mal en mi fic ya que yo no escribo demás ya que en mi fic cada detalle cuenta. Si alguien ya descubrió lo que Tai piensa hacer que me lo diga en un correo privado y prometo contestarle.

--------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado un mes desde el ataque de Tai a Matt y a Sora, desde ese día a la fecha Izzy, Tk y Ken se habían reunido en secreto para discutir sobre todo lo sucedido en estos días ya que no se habían vuelto a reunir por razones tanto personales como de grupo.

**Estos días ha sido una verdadera pesadilla-** dice Tk.

**Si lo malo es que no parece mejorar en el Digimundo no hay rastros de los Digihuevos de Biyomon y Gabumon y ni de la localización de Tai es mas no he podido comunicarme con Genai y José para contarle lo sucedido-** dice Izzy muy pensativo y consternado.

**Si y lo peor son los daños que Tai dejo después de este ataque-** dice Ken muy irritado.

**Yo he estado visitando a Kary todos los días y me di cuenta de que ella lleva varios días de insomnio, tiene unas ojeras negras a causa de eso; su cordura casi raya en la paranoia por el miedo a estar sola, desde ese día ella no ha vuelto a abrir su habitación y ha estado durmiendo en la sala ya que sus padres llegaron dos días después del ataque pero no han podido ayudarla a recupera esa confianza-** Dice el chico de la esperanza mostrando una clara desesperación por la situación.

Nadie de ellos tres dice nada y Tk con una rabia que le invade y vuelve a decir- **esto es algo que me ha contado y es que me dice que ha tenido últimamente una pesadilla-** y vuelve a decir en un tono de complicidad- **ella sueña que esta en un campo de flores en el Digimundo ella se encuentra sola en ese paraíso y de repente todo el sitio se vuelve oscuro donde Tai aparece y ella deja de moverse y él la viola, eso me da una rabia infinita, ahora ella le tiene pánico a su hermano.**

**-Si tienes razón ahora ella esta muy vulnerable ella al parecer es la mas afectada de todos-** dice Ken con un aire pensador- **no eso no es cierto-** dice Izzy sobresaltando a todos y vuelve a decir- **la mas afectada es Sora.**

**-Tienes razón Izzy ella fue la que realmente pago el precio por tratar de evitar que le robaran su esencia- **dice Tk y vuelve a repetir- **si salió de ese coma para caer en ese estado aun mas deprimente-** Tk trata de contener un poco su desesperanza.

**-Me desespera verla ahí tumbada en esa cama sin mover tan siquiera su mirada y esa mirada tan vacía como si su objetivo de ella fuera el dejar de sentir cualquier sentimiento-** dice Izzy mas triste y pensativo que nunca.

**Al principio todos la íbamos a visitar diariamente para hacer que reaccionara pero creo que nada de eso ha funcionado; es mas ya casi nadie va solo Matt y Mimi ellos aun guardan la esperanza que yo ya he perdido -**dice Tk nuevamente

-**A veces pienso que ella esta decidida a no salir de su estado catatónico y eso no se me hace justo-** dice Ken en su rabia.

Izzy mira a ambos y comenta- **tienes razón Ken ese estado es mas psicológico que físico pero a la vez es algo físico tengo entendido que una impresión muy fuerte puede llevarlos a ese estado tan deprimente, espero que alguien encuentre la forma de que ella reaccione...**

Entonces Tk mira su reloj, se da cuenta de la hora y dice- **creo que Mimi y Matt ya han salido del Digimundo, me imagino que ahora se están dirigiendo al hospital donde esta Sora-** Izzy le contesta- **espero que traigan buenas noticias para hacer que Sora reaccione.**

Tk tratando de cambiar el tema dice**- Bueno y hablando de otras cosas tu hermano ya te comento algo sobre el ataque-**

Tk le contesta- **no ha querido decirme nada y lo peor es que recuerda todo lo que sucedió, me imagino que por la preocupación que tiene por no encontrar a Gabumon y a Biyomon, además también por la situación de Sora.**

Entonces Ken pregunta muy sobrio diciendo- **Pero cual fue el objetivo de Tai al violar a Sora-** Izzy se queda muy pensativo y dice- **tal vez tenga una idea pero se las diré cuando podamos reunirnos todos.**

**¿Que es lo que piensas Izzy?-** pregunta Tk- **nada simplemente una teoría descabellada pero si es cierta ese fue el objetivo de todo este ataque...**

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo...

Tai estaba en un especie de estudio con varios planos y a su lado estaba un aburrido Dark Agumon el cual bostezaba de lo aburrido que estaba y finalmente dice el Digimon oscuro- **Tai por que no hemos atacado a otro durante este mes ha sido muy aburrido para mi-**

Tai le contesta- **lo se, lo se pero estos planos que me trajiste de ese sitio los intento descifrar y es por eso que no he atacado; creo que ya los descifre la mayoría a excepción de una cosa pero creo saber de lo que se trata-**

Tai empieza a anotar en un papel algo, después se la entrega a Dark Agumon y le dice- **ten búscame por todo el Digimundo los materiales que me hace falta para construir uno de estos-**

Dark Agumon toma el papel, lo revisa con cuidado y dice**- pero si ya tienes uno no se para que necesitas otro-**

Tai le contesta- **es una sorpresa**- entonces Dark Agumon asiente y dice- **esta bien Tai pero creo que me llevare algo de tiempo en encontrarlos-** y vuelve a preguntar a Tai- **y tu ¿Qué harás?**-

Este le contesta aburrido- **nada simplemente descansar y empezar a preparar todo para las próximas victimas...**

En el mundo real...

Matt y Mimi llegaban al hospital donde estaba Sora pero los dos traían una cara de desaliento ya que no habían podido encontrar ni ha Biyomon ni a Gabumon entonces llagan a su cuarto y se encuentran ahí a la mama de Sora la cual estaba en una silla leyendo una revista sobre medicina entonces al verlos los saluda y les dice- **buenas tardes chico-** ambos contesta y dicen a la vez- **buenas tardes**.

**-Como ha estado Sora hoy-** dice Matt con una sonrisa forzada- **igual aun **- dice la señora Takenouchi con una voz llena de tristeza y desesperación; y vuelve a decir- **si me disculpan voy a salir a comer algo-** ambos asienten y la señora Takenouchi sale.

Entonces ambos se acercan a la cama donde esta acostada Sora y ven que no hay cambio en ella.

Matt como queriéndola ayudar la mira mas de cerca y observa su figura que era muy deprimente vio su tez que estaba demasiado pálida ya que la alimentaban con vía intravenosa, ya que ella ni siquiera abría su boca para ingerir algún alimento, vio sus labios los cuales estaban muy resecos aunque su madre por ratos les untaba un poco de agua para mantenerlos húmedos y lubricados.

Después el mira a sus ojos color canela, siempre vivos, de mirada tierna y segura, los cuales ahora mostraban una mirada vidriosa la cual no figuraba ningún sentimiento; es mas se podría decir que estaba muerta esa mirada.

Luego miro su cabello el cual estaba totalmente desarreglado débil y quebradizo; y aun lado estaba un buró con medicinas y una maquina la cual denotaba sus débiles pulsaciones de su corazón el cual apenas eran audibles con los aparatos médicos.

Él nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese estado es el mas deprimente que pueda existir, lo sabía pero también sabía que de algún modo el no la sacaría de esa situación que era necesario otra cosa para hacerlo entonces entre sus labios se oye un murmullo que dice- **maldita sea juro que asesinare a ese desgraciado**-

Entonces Mimi lo oye y le pregunta en voz baja- **crees que matándolo vas a recuperar a Sora** –

Matt baja la mirada y se queda pensativo y finalmente dice en un tono de disculpa- **lo siento; pero es que no soporto verla así es como si estuviera muerta en vida y lo malo es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, me siento culpable de no poder haberla defendido ese día **–

Mimi lo abraza por la espalda y le dice- **yo también siento la misma desesperación pero no por eso he dejado de luchar se que de algún modo ella va a salir de ese estado y si nosotros no lo logramos ayudarla, alguien mas lo hará**.

Matt no le tomo importancia a esas palabras, vuelve a mirar a Sora y le dice- **se que me escuchas, se que has perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo, pero no te rindas jamás, no dejes que eso que te hizo Tai te destruya ya que es eso lo que esta haciendo es destruirte y a la vez nos esta destruyendo a todos, por verte así sin vida y sin ganas de recuperarte.**

Entonces tanto Mimi como Matt miran a Sora para ver si hay algún cambio, pero observan que ella mueva su mirada o que hiciera algo pero nada ella seguía igual, era una situación desesperante y antes de que Matt volviera a maldecir entra la mama de Sora pero acompañada de su esposo. Entonces los antiguos portadores de la amistad y la pureza vieron y contuvieron las ganas de decir algo ofensivo.

Rato después todos estaban sentados el señor Takenouchi comenta a Matt**- no creo que Tai haya caído tan bajo me niego aceptar que él haya violado a Sora-**

Entonces Matt furioso se levanta y dice casi gritando- **como puedes tu suponer eso, yo estuve ahí, vi como este maldito mal nacido rompió su ropa-**

El señor Takenouchi le dice en un tono sereno- **entonces por que no apoyaste la demanda que íbamos a poner en contra de Tai por violación-**

Matt al ver al señor demasiado serio este simplemente baja la mirada y dice- **lo siento es que hay algo que no he dicho-** los tres alzan las cejas y finalmente Mimi dice- **¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho?**-

Matt contesta en voz baja- **es algo que comento Tai pero hasta que Sora este bien no podré confirmarla-**

Hubo un lapso de tiempo en que nadie hablo, Matt recordaba el último ataque de Tai sobre Sora y se preguntaba que fue esa oscuridad la cual cubrió el cuerpo de ella y hasta que ella despertara no sabría que era esa cosa.

La señora Takenouchi habla y comenta**- veo que es algo que solo puede ser sostenido por ella verdad; pero aun así yo me niego a pensar que Tai realmente haya violado a Sora, yo lo conozco desde niño y se que es un muchacho noble e incapaz de hacer algo que dañe a los demás-**

Mimi abre los ojos como diciéndose que les pasa a estos y dice en un tono muy serio- **es que el Tai que conocemos ha muerto, la oscuridad que lo absorbió lo transformo en esto que conocemos ahora como el emisario de la oscuridad. Él es mas poderoso y peligroso que cualquier cosa que ustedes conozcan; y si quieren ver una muestra ahí esta Sora que esta tirada en esa cama como si estuviera muerta no quiere hablar, no quiere comer, ni siquiera su mirada expresa algún sentimiento-**

Mimi se para bruscamente y sale llorando de la habitación. Matt se levanta y les dice- **discúlpenla ha estado muy nerviosa por toda esta situación y además esta situación ya es demasiado para ella**-

El esposo de la señora Takenouchi lo mira seriamente y le dice- **será mejor que tu también te retires ya que en vez de estarla ayudando te estas haciendo daño-** con una sonrisa consoladora le dice**- por que no regresas mañana temprano con ella y tal vez si hay algún cambio quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en verlo-** Matt mira al señor, papa de Sora y asiente, segundos después él se levanta y se retira…………….

Ya era de noche y en la casa de Izzy todos estaban durmiendo menos el ya que el seguía investigando sobre la localización de Genai y de José. Entonces de su computadora la cual llevo al Digimundo se oye un ruido, cautelosamente se dirige a la computadora y la abre; nota que ha llegado un correo electrónico pero que este no tiene ni remitente.

Izzy muy temeroso piensa que tal vez sea una trampa o un virus ya que noto que este era del Digimundo, rápidamente empieza a salvar toda la información que tenia como el Digianalizador y otros programas. Ya después que lo guardo lo abre y se da cuenta que no es un virus, que simplemente trae una hoja escaneada pero se sorprende mas al saber de que se trata ya que lee las dos primeras líneas y se queda sin habla:

Paciente: Sora Takenouchi

Asunto: resultados médicos sobre probable violación

Al leerlo piensa- **habrá sido Genai y José los que me dejaron esta información o habrá sido Tai; pero no, no lo creo ya que el no nos daría esta información-**

Tentomon curioso le pregunta- **que es ese documento que tanto te sorprendió Izzy-** Izzy lo ve y le dice- **es el examen que le hicieron a Sora cuando la violaron y lo que me gustaría saber es si Genai y José me lo dejaron o...**-

Tentomon sin poder soportar mas la curiosidad vuelve a preguntar- **¿o quien Izzy?**- Izzy se rasca la cabeza y dice- **no nada eso sería una locura, mejor olvídalo… es mejor que nos acostemos a dormir...**

Ya habían pasado varias horas ya era mas de media noche y aun los esposos estaban al lado de su hija la cual aun no reaccionaba.

Entonces llega una enfermera que les dice- **disculpen pero ya se acabo la hora de visitas y también es necesario que ustedes vayan a descansar ya que si no ustedes también van a caer en colapso y eso sería malo para todos ustedes-**

El Sr. Takenouchi mira a su esposa a los ojos y este le comenta- **tiene razón es mejor que vayamos a descansar, en todo este mes no hemos dormido ni siquiera una noche entera-**

Entonces la Sra. Takenouchi le dice- **si quieres ve tu a descansar yo me quedare aquí cuidándola**-

La enfermera le dice notando la preocupación en sus rostros**- mire si quiere usted quedarse puedo instalarla en una habitación que nosotras usamos para descansar y si usted quiere señor también le podríamos dar también una habitación**-

El Sr. Takenouchi le contesta**- no será mejor que yo descanse en la casa y te traiga en la mañana una muda de ropa limpia**- entonces la esposa del profesor asiente y ambos salen de la habitación.

Ya casi amanecía pero aun en el cuarto de Sora, había penumbras entonces empezó a bajar la temperatura como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, Sora como un reflejo abre los ojos y los deja quieto era como si esperara ella algo pero no sabía que entonces se abre un portal donde sale Tai y ella simplemente ...

Ya era las 7:30 de la mañana y la Sra. Takenouchi se despertaba en el cuarto en el cual la había dado le enfermera entonces iba saliendo cuando encontró a su esposo con una pequeña maleta de ropa entonces ella se regresa y se cambia y se pone una muda de ropa limpia, después ambos salen apenas habían pasado 15 minutos desde que ella despertó.

Ambos empiezan a dirigirse al cuarto donde esta hospitalizada Sora, en el camino se encuentran a Matt y Mimi las cuales venían a visitar a Sora temprano antes de entrar al Digimundo a seguir buscando los Digihuevos de Gabumon y Biyomon entonces se saludan cortésmente y todos vuelven a emprender el camino hacía el cuarto.

Antes de llegar al cuarto se encuentran con la enfermera encargada de la salud de Sora y Matt es el que habla- **buenos días hay algún cambio-** entonces la enfermera dice- **no, pero ustedes hicieron que la joven durmiera de lado con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta-**

Al oír eso todos se extrañaron y aceleraron el paso. Después de unos minutos de prácticamente correr, llegan a la habitación de Sora, los esposos son los primeros en llegar a la habitación de Sora y entonces abren la puerta y no creían lo que estaban viendo.

El sol entraba por la ventana la luz les impedía ver claramente entonces notaron que en la orilla de la cama se veía una silueta la cual estaba sentada su cara miraba al suelo, momentos después entran Matt y Mimi; y esta ultima dice- **Sora...-**

La silueta se alza la cara y todos ven y se dan cuenta que se trata de Sora que al parecer había reaccionado de su catatonismo entonces los esposos Takenouchi corren y abrazan a su hija y se ponen a llorar de felicidad entonces ella les dice casi en un susurro- **discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado demasiado**-

Su papá con gran alegría le dice- **no te preocupes pequeña lo bueno es que ya estas bien-**

Matt observando la situación se da cuenta que eso no es cierto que la mirada de Sora no expresa ningún sentimiento y eso le preocupa; pero no dice nada, solo sonríe mientras que codea levemente a Mimi mientras le dice- **es mejor que nos retiremos ya que es hora de ir a buscar Gabumon y a Biyomon, además también hay que dar la noticia a los demás que Sora ya reacciono-**

Mimi accede conciente de la situación y ambos salen en silencio...

Dos días después todos se reúnen para hablar de la situación en casa de Kary ya que sus papas tenían que volver a salir por viajes de negocios entonces todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Sora que el día anterior apenas había salido del hospital y por eso no contaban con ella para esa reunión.

Entonces se oye la voz de la mama de Kary quien le dice que ya se va Kary desde el cuarto le dice que esta bien que con sus amigos ella estará segura entonces Kary abre la puerta y se vuelve a sentar.

Todos la miran extrañados y ella simplemente dice- **por si es necesario huir**- finalmente todos entre si asienten y no dicen nada ya que saben que ella esta un poco paranoica.

Entonces Tk es el que habla- **dinos Izzy cual es la teoría que nos tenias preparada-** entonces Izzy toma su mentón y después de una pequeña pausa empieza a decir- **si Tai estuviera amarrado en el cráter de un volcán en erupción y este a su alrededor estuvieran las esencias además el estuviera pidiendo ayuda y con salvarlo se salvan las esferas también¿lo harían?**-

Entonces todos se quedan callados y finalmente Kary es la que dice**- no yo, no iría en su ayuda ya no puedo confiar en él**-

Todos se miran entre si y finalmente asienten que era cierto que aunque salvando Tai salvaban también salvaban a las esferas pero no lo harían entonces Cody pregunta- **que tiene ver con eso con tu teoría-**

Izzy le responde- **muy fácil este Tai nos ataco así y como extra violo a Sora fue para romper lo ultimo que nos quedaba de confianza en él-**

Al oír todo eso todos quedan sorprendido y todos asienten entonces Kary empieza a recordar la platica que tuvo con su madre hace días, mientras que su mente dejaba de oír y las voces de los demás en su platica se volvieron algo lejano casi un murmullo.

Flash back

**Pero te juro que Tai es el que nos esta atacando** -dice Kary desesperada -**si hija pero esa no es excusa para decir que el violo a Sora-** y el vuelve a replicar en un tono consolador- **además yo no creo que el haya violado a Sora por que el la quiere demasiado como para hacerle daño**.

Entonces Kary con lagrimas en los ojos dice -**pero yo vi toda la escena vi como Tai dejo a Sora en mi cama** -y ella vuelve a recalcar -**en mi cama **–

Su mama en un tono serio dice -**hija que pasaría si tal vez el no la violo pero dejo como si la hubiera violado que pensarías de él** -ella se que pensando y finalmente dice -**este la verdad no se que pensar**.

Entonces su mama la abraza y le dice intentando consolarla -**mira esta frase la he aprendido de ustedes durante todos estos años y es "no creas todo lo que veas" espero que esa frase te sirva de algo ya que si te pones a pensar hubo otro testigo de lo que hizo Sora **–

Ella se suelta y ni lo piensa y dice –**si hay uno y se trata de Matt **-su mama le dice -**estas segura **-ella baja la mirada y dice -**la verdad no** -entonces ella le dice -**entonces como puedes afirmar que el la violo me imagino que ni siquiera Agumon estaba con él.**

Ella no responde y su mama le dice -**es una escena muy bien hecha que los hace dudar **-Kary sigue con la cabeza mirando al suelo -**también no creo que el lo este haciendo por que el sea realmente lo que ustedes dicen**-

Ella alza su mirada y ve los ojos de su mama y finalmente dice -**pero si el me ataco como puedes afirmar eso**-

La Sra. Yagami se levanta y finalmente dice con palabras muy bien medidas -**que tal si el esta constantemente vigilado tanto por Dark Agumon como el Digimon malvado que lo absorbió** –

Siguiéndole la corriente y sin pensar en las ultimas palabras de su mama dice -**tal vez tengas razón pero si es eso, por que no nos has dicho nada o dado indicios de que él esta de nuestro lado**-

Entonces ella le contesta con tono de autoridad dice -**tal vez si pero ustedes han estados concentrados en defenderse y tal vez ha dado indicios de que esta de su lado pero ustedes tienen la vista muy cerradas y es por eso que ustedes no han podido ver la realidad si yo lo viera tal vez vea la verdad**

Fin del flash back

**Kary, Kary, Kary- **entonces reacciona y se da cuenta que le estaba hablando Tk y este le vuelve a preguntar**- te encuentras bien-**

Ella lo ve y con la mirada afirma que si entonces Izzy le pide a Matt que le explique que fue lo que paso en el ataque, entonces Matt empieza a contar desde que ellos se fueron lo que hizo para ralentizar la maquina su ataque de el y el ataque de Sora lo de la voces que oyó después como se quedo dormido.

Todos estaban sorprendido de que Matt aun recordara el ataque entonces el dice- **lo recuerdo por que él estaba muy agotado y al parecer no quería gastar mas energía en hacerme daño y juntar toda la posible para hacerle eso a Sora-**

Izzy le contesta- **tal vez tengas razón pero lo que mas me extraña es lo que el dijo sobre su Digimon el cual Tai considera su maestro.**

Matt le contesta- **te refieres a Satanamon-** Izzy le responde- **si como tu me dijiste ese Digimon lo que el mas desea es ser el pilar del Digimundo pero como el es un ser de tipo virus el Digimundo sería un inestable-**

Entonces Tk dice- **entonces habría un caos ya que la luz y la oscuridad no estarían en equilibrio.**

Entonces Izzy hace la pregunta que Matt no quería que le hicieran entonces Izzy pregunta- **según como nos contaste Tai lanzo una especie de sombra oscura a Sora la cual la cubrió totalmente, podrías decirnos que era lo que cubría-** entonces Matt bajo la mirada y simplemente dijo- **no lo se-**

Hubo un lapso de silencio en el cual nadie comentaba nada hasta que Matt vuelve a decir- **no lo se, pero lo que dijo Tai es algo que me tiene con dudas… dijo que era un sentimiento antes de caer en la oscuridad y entonces no se de que se trate-**

Izzy le dice- **o sea precisamente piensas que fue un sentimiento o algo peor su oscuridad-**

Matt afirma y dice- **lo mas seguro fue su oscuridad ya que un sentimiento por mas doloroso que sea siempre existe un contra entonces creo firmemente que se trato de un ataque de oscuridad-**

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en lo que se trato ese ataque pero nadie tenía una idea clara.

**No se trata de eso-** se oye una voz muy decidida y conocida, entonces todos voltean a la puerta. Al mirar todos se dan cuenta que era Sora la cual estaba vestida de un pantalón y una chamarra la cual cubría todo su cuerpo entonces Mimi es la primera que dice- **pero Sora como entraste aquí-**

Ella responde- **fácil, cuando iba llegando los papas de Kary iban saliendo, entonces ellos me dejaron entrar y noté como Kary abrió la puerta de la habitación y decidí quedarme en la entrada de la habitación oyendo su plática sin hacer ruido.**

Matt se queda viendo a Sora y nota que trae la misma mirada del día anterior y finalmente dice- **Sora por que tienes esa mirada que no muestra sentimiento-**

Sora le contesta en un tono serio- **tengo aun esta mirada ya que aun sigo peleando con lo que me hizo Tai y siento que me quema; si siento algún tipo de sentimiento a la vez se libera este y demasiado doloroso-**

Kary le pregunta- **de que tipo de sentimiento se trata.**

Ella responde con su mirada humedecida- **no se los puedo decir aun ya que "hice" una promesa de silencio hasta que todo esto se termine y además la pregunta que hiciste ya todos contestaron menos yo y les digo que yo aun confió en él.**

Entonces en la pantalla aparece Genai y José haciendo una transmisión y Izzy finalmente dice- **que bueno que los veo-**

Yolei nota en ambos el rostro cansado y finalmente Genai es el que habla diciendo- **no tengo tiempo de hablarles tal vez tenga estos segundo……..pero es indispensable darles esto………. ya que es la información que estuve recopilando pero lo peor es que estoy siendo perseguido por Tai no puedo contestarle a sus dudas aquí les va la información**.

Entonces José y Genai ponen a mandar la información, de repente hay una luz muy poderosa y que sale de a pantalla iluminando todo con una luz cegadora y entonces los Digieggs de la luz y la esperanza reaccionan de modo violento señalando a todos lados.

Finalmente desaparece esa luz y ven que el sitio de la pantalla esta vació y que el monitor del donde estaban transmitiendo Genai y José esta en el suelo entonces unas botas y todos piensan que es José o Genai.

Entonces se eleva la pantalla y es cuando se dan cuenta que Tai esta en el monitor entonces Tai dice- **pobres ilusos creyeron que no iba a encontrar y acabar con ellos**- entonces Izzy pregunta- **que hiciste con ellos-** Tai con una sonrisa dice- **tu que crees que fue lo que hice tontos-**

Entonces Tai ve a Sora y dice- **al parecer tu ya saliste de eso espero que aun recuerdes lo que sucedió después ya que no bloquee la memoria de nadie o si Matt-** entonces Matt se levanta y dice- **maldito dinos la verdad violaste o no a Sora-**

Al oír eso Sora abre los ojos ya que ella no recuerda lo que paso después de ese ataque y Sora sale corriendo del cuarto, con un paso apresurado se dirige a la salida; pero al salir no se da cuenta que hay alguien mas en la otra habitación ocultándose la cual sigilosamente se acerca a la salida y sale detrás de ella sin que los demás se den cuenta.

Mientras tanto en la habitación……….

Tai con una sonrisa juguetona dice- **Si le digiera que no la viole me creerían-** todos bajan la cabeza y finalmente Kary la levanta y con una voz seria dice- **yo no, ya no puedo creer en t**i-

Entonces Tai baja un poco la cara al ver eso Izzy siente que vio algo así pero luego Tai se pone a reír y dice- **bueno entonces no les diré nada y esta es la ultima vez que me verán todos al mismo tiempo en el mundo real pero antes de irme haré una pequeña travesura-**

Tai empieza a teclear su brazalete y dice- **OH es una buena información-** al oír eso Izzy decide salvar la información y empieza teclear y salva lo que apenas había llegado y finalmente Tai dice- **lastima que tenga que desaparecer**-

Entonces Tai pulsa un botón y simplemente Izzy ve como la información que no pudo guardar se va borrando en la pantalla pero ve también que la información que apenas se habían salvado se empezaba a borrar y eso le empezaba a desesperar, después de unos minutos de Izzy de estar batallando por salvar la información, logra salvar el 20 de la información total.

Entonces Izzy dice- **que bien esta información esta a salvo-** entonces Tai dice- **si por que quiero que te diviertas un poco**- Izzy ve la información y ve que no lo comprende y Tai dice- **creo que la información que no borre esta encriptada** -

al oír eso Izzy siente ganas de llorar ya que si Tai encripto eso solo el conoce la clave para descencriptar y dice Tai jugando**- espero que te sirva de consuelo pero tardaras tal vez poco tiempo en descifrarlo-**

Entonces Izzy no se contiene y dice**- maldito Tai eres muy astuto espero que esa astucia no sea tu perdición. **

Entonces Tai se reía y finalmente dice- **adiós pobres elegidos y cuiden bien a mis próximas victimas ya que dentro de muy poco voy a atacar. No quiero que me digan que están lastimados y por eso no pudieron defenderse saben que eso me decepcionaría**.- finalmente la pantalla se apaga y todos siente un ambiente muy frió y tenso.

Mimi cayendo en una crisis de desesperación dice- **esto es el colmo ya estoy cansada de pelear en contra de Tai ya no quisiera saber nada de él ni del Digimundo-**

Matt le contesta en un tono muy serio- **no digas eso Mimi todos estamos cansados tu crees que yo no he pensado en eso; pero no lo hago ya que es lo que él quiere que dejemos de pelear. Pero créeme esto Mimi yo nunca descansare hasta que yo pueda detener a Tai y regresarlo a la normalidad...**

Entonces al oír esa palabras Mimi se levanta y dice- **es que ustedes no me entienden ya no me siento capaz de llegar al final de esta situación me siento cansada no se...no se...**

Entonces Mimi sale corriendo y se oye un portazo muy fuerte, todos se dan cuenta que ella se mete en el baño.

Matt se levanta y se empieza a dirigir hacía la puerta para hablar con Mimi, antes de salir de la habitación siente una mano que le toma del hombro, se voltea, ve que se trata de Joe, este lo mira con una mirada comprensiva que le dice- **no Matt, lo mejor es que este sola por el momento ya que necesita calmarse ya que sin darnos cuentas ella también esta siendo muy afectada por esta situación mas de lo que imaginábamos-**

Oye como un lloriqueo muy leve y Matt desesperado quiere ir a consolar a Mimi pero entonces Joe lo toma del brazo y lo sienta de un modo muy brusco y le vuelve a decir- **es mejor que llore un poco a solas ya que ha estado mucho tiempo contigo y no ha tenido tiempo para ella-**

Matt baja la mirada y sin volverla alzar dice- **entiendo**- entonces Davis como queriendo cambiar el tema le pregunta a Izzy- **Izzy hay algo que no entendí de la platica que tuvimos con Tai-**

Izzy se extraña ya que la platica estuvo muy clara y pregunta- **¿Cuál?**- Davis apenado pregunta- **¿qué una información encriptada?...**

En el parque...

Sora caminaba como sonámbula en medio del parque, ella estaba en estado de shock ya que ella no recordaba nada de esa violación y eso la tenia consternada ya que ella efectivamente no podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió después de ese ataque oscuro y lo peor era que sus padres no le habían dicho nada; pero de repente ella recuerda algo que le dijeron sus padres cuando se dirigía a la casa de Kary y Tai.

Flash Back:

**-Hija antes de que te vayas me gustaría que habláramos de algo contigo**- ella responde - **lo siento papá pero tengo que ir a esa junta ya que es importante mi presencia y...**-

Entonces su mama le dice- **pero esto es mas importante que la junta y tal vez en la junta con los demás se hable de eso es algo que al parecer Tai te hizo pero...**-

Ella vuelve a responder- **lo siento se me hace tarde-** y pensando- "**_y como diablos es que llego esa nota a mi puerta sobre la junta ya que no estaba firmada y después lo cerciore con la mama de Izzy y me dijo que era cierto y que ya se iba ido a esa junta."_**

Fin Flash Back

**Si mis padres quisieron decirme de eso y yo no los escuche pero como dice el que no bloqueo la memoria de nadie…..entonces porque no recuerdo nada después de eso simplemente recuerdo que estaba llorando por ese sentimiento y… y... y... maldición me duele la cabeza al intentar recordarlo-** pensaba Sora sin fijarse en el camino.

Ella mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que estaba en el parque justo a la mitad del camino en donde esta la banca en donde abrazo a Tai, que por otro lado esta el lago donde descubrió con todos que Tai era el atacante. Ella ve que en una colina cerca de ahí hay una gran cantidad de árboles de cerezo los cuales dan una enorme y reconfortante sombra: a la vez da la vista al todo el sitio.

La antigua portadora del amor llega hasta el árbol más grande, se sienta en su base tranquilamente y se dispone a mirar el paisaje mientras reflexiona todo lo sucedido. Después de mucho reflexionar ella se siente cansada como si quisiera dormir un poco mas, ella cierra sus ojos momentáneamente y de repente ella siente un frió que le cala hasta lo mas hondo de sus hueso; aunque ella sabía que era un día claro y caluroso ella aun seguía sintiendo ese frió.

Entonces ella abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor y nota que los niños aun siguen jugando y entonces ella simplemente dice- **se que estas por ahí deja de ocultarte se que desde que sali de tu casa me has estado siguiendo**-

Se oye una voz juguetona que dice- **vaya** **me descubriste, eres muy astuta**- de la copa del árbol sale cae una sombra la cual resulta ser Tai, ella al verlo lo mira y dice- **ya no puedes ocultarte de mi aunque lo intentes**-

Él le responde- **si ya vi que a ti no me puedo ocultar**- Tai como si estuviera nervioso de algo le pregunta- **me puedo sentar a tu lado-** ella sonríe y le contesta- **si por que no **(se ha vuelto loca o que es lo que le pasa -)...

Mientas tanto en la casa de Kary y Tai...

Mimi apenas había dejado de llorar pero aun se sentía mal por la situación, se sentía cansada, molesta y débil por lo sucedido anteriormente. Ella sentía el deseo de dejar de pelear pero a la vez no, sabía que si renunciaba perdería a todos por traicionarlos en su confianza.

Entonces ella abre el grifo de la llave, se moja la cara para serenarse pero aun no se siente del todo tranquila, pero si un poco mejor que hace unos minutos.

Se mira al espejo, se da cuenta de que sus labios están resecos por su estado anímico, presurosamente toma su bolso y busca un labial para el labio partido pero no encuentra nada.

Sale del baño y se da cuenta que nadie la espera ya que lo ultimo que quería era hablar con alguien de lo sucedido.

Ella se dirige al cuarto de Tai y decide entrar ya que recuerda que Joe le mando a comprar un labial para el labio partido para Tai, ella mira la puerta, después de varios segundos de indecisión toma el pomo de la puerta y finalmente entra.

Al abrir siente un frió muy extraño y ve que apenas la luz entra por la ventanas dando al ambiente del cuarto de penumbras, ve que tanto como en el suelo como en los muebles están llenos de polvo señal de que la habitación no ha sido limpiada en mucho tiempo.

Ella se acerca a la cama y nota aun las sabanas que están llenas de sangre y que aun se nota la mancha amarillenta en las sabanas y siente ganas de vomitar por solo recordar la escena.

Se acerca lentamente al buró de la cama, contempla que esta lleno de polvo iguala que el resto de la habitación, ve que hay muchas medicinas. Ella empieza a buscar lo que quiere pero no encuentra nada.

Ella gira rápidamente y se dirige al escritorio en donde se localiza la computadora, cuando se acerca ve que sobre el teclado esta el labial que compro. Ella ya había estado como tres minutos dentro de la habitación, sentía pesado el ambiente y le causaba escalofríos.

Ella sin meditarlo mucho toma el labial y se unta un poco en los labios, después lo guarda en su bolsa, segundos después ella sale de la habitación, cuando ella esta nuevamente en la sala nota que ella esta sudando frió y que sintió mucho miedo estar en esa habitación y comprende a Kary ya por que no quería abrir la habitación después de tanto tiempo.

Ella empieza a dirigir sus pasos en donde están los demás, antes de entrar a la habitación se vuelve a untar mas de ese labial, por primera vez siente su sabor era algo dulce, después de unos segundos siente que cambia su sabor a uno muy raro pero no le toma importancia.

Finalmente entra a la habitación y Matt al verla le pregunta- **te encuentras bien**- ella simplemente mueve la cabeza asintiendo que si se encontraba bien.

Entonces Izzy retoma la platica y dice- **amigos el motivo que los reuní ahora es por que hace dos días me llego esto y quisiera que todos lo leyeran.**

Entonces Izzy empieza a repartir unas hojas y todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que decía:

HOSPITAL GENERAL DE LA CIUDAD DE ODAIBA

**Fecha: **

**Paciente:** Sora Takenouchi

**Asunto:** resultados médicos sobre probable violación

**Daños físicos:** no se encontró ningún golpe o daño físico externo que causara que la paciente estuviera inconsciente a la hora del ataque, en daños internos se encontró que el himen de la paciente esta roto y se encontraron un mínimo de vasos sanguíneos rotos específicamente los del himen pero mas adentro no se encontraron.

**Sustancias:** se encontró una sustancia desconocida en los labios de la paciente los elementos que lo componen son desconocidos pero se identifico una sustancia la cual es **Feromonas**, y varios **Psicotrópicos** se encontró sustancias seminal sobre el vientre y otras partes del cuerpo; pero dentro del útero y matriz no se encontró, también se encontró fluidos vaginales

**Estado psicológico de la paciente:** no se puede determinar específicamente ya que la paciente estuvo en un coma de primer grado para después caer en un estado catatónico profundo hasta la fecha no ha reaccionado.

**Veredicto del examen:** probable violación en un 50 ya que las pruebas no son suficientes y los estándares de este caso no coinciden con el acto de violación ya que también puede ser que haya habido una relación sexual normal.

**Esto no puede ser cierto...**

Mientras tanto en el parque...

Llevaban un rato en que los dos estaban en silencio y entonces Tai con una mirada malvada pregunta- **por que dejaste que me sentara a tu lado y no has tratado de defenderte o de huir**-

Sora medita un momento y dice con un tono triste- **por que simplemente ya no tengo nada que puedas quitarme ni siquiera mi virginidad ni información-**

Entonces Tai con una sonrisa irónica dice**- entonces ni siquiera puedo hacerte daño verdad-** Sora sonríe a la vez que asiente y finalmente dice- **antes de nada quiero darte las gracias**-

Tai se sorprende y dice- **¿Por qué me das las gracias?**- ella se voltea, lo mira a los ojos y dice- **tu ya sabes-** Tai poniéndose serio dice- **ha si ya recordé, de nada...**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kary...

**Esto no puede ser cierto como que Sora no fue violada-** dice Matt muy furioso.

**-Si Matt es lo que dice el examen medico ya que no hay duda de que hubo tal penetración; pero no hubo tal forzamiento para hacerlo y por eso no puede existir tal violación-** dice Izzy muy serio.

Cody comenta**- aquí hay una parte que dice sobre las sustancias extrañas. Dice que hay algo llamada Feromonas y Psicotrópicos¿Qué es eso?-**

Entonces Izzy piensa y finalmente dice- **Feromonas** **es una sustancia la cual expide el cuerpo humano en forma de olores, generalmente existen tres tipos de Feromonas que son las de trabajo, para atraer a la pareja y para la violencia. En cambio los Psicotrópicos son sustancias las cuales afectan parte del cerebro humano yo solo conozco los del tipo alucinógenos ya que esos se encargan de inhibir el cuerpo de la persona; pero lo que me pregunto es como Tai le puso esas sustancias en los labios sin que te dieras cuenta y ¿Qué fin tenia esa sustancia, ya que el único modo posible fue en una bebida, besándola o que Tai le untara la sustancia con un trapo pero dices que nada de eso hizo… ¿como lo hizo?... ya que el único modo que hizo fue cuando la beso- **

Davis dice**- pero...- **Izzy contesta**- el también debió de ser afectado por esa droga...**

Entonces Mimi empieza a sentir que su cuerpo empieza a sudar ya que siente que hay un incremento en la temperatura de su cuerpo, lo que hace que se sienta un poco mareada. Como acto inconsciente se quita su suéter y lo pone en otro lado, dejando ver su vestido de manga corta que tiene con botones en frente y falda a media rodilla; pero al quitarlo siente que sus pecho se vuelven duros y sensibles; no sabe por que y que significa esa sensación pero le agrada.

Mientras tanto Izzy se preguntaba como Tai pudo drogar a Sora, Matt recuerda algo que no había dicho que era y entonces empieza a decir- **hay algo que recuerdo pero que no le tome importancia hasta ahora.**

Izzy le pregunta- **¿Qué es?**-

Matt como midiendo sus palabras empieza a decir- **dices que el único modo en que Tai drogo a Sora fue besándola**.

Izzy asiente y Matt retoma la platica**- entonces se en que momento Tai coloco la droga en él para luego dársela a Sora.**

Entonces Matt se levanta y sale del cuarto pero antes de salir Matt le pregunta a Kary- **Kary nadie ha limpiado el cuarto desde lo sucedido-** Kary baja la mirada y dice- **si nadie ha entrado**- entonces Matt sin decir nada se retira de la habitación en donde están todos y se interna al cuarto de Tai y empieza a buscar algo...

Mientras tanto en el parque...

Sora miraba al lago al igual que Tai desde hace rato ellos no habían cruzado palabra, entonces como acto inconsciente Sora se empieza a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Tai y este se sorprende ya que nunca esperaba una reacción así, ella le dice- **Tai dime la verdad que me hiciste después de que me atacaste**-

Tai pone el rostro serio y dice- **que acaso no lo recuerdas- **

Sora asiente y dice en un tono lleno de inseguridad, miedo y tristeza- **no, no puedo recordar nada es como si me hubieras bloqueado esa parte de mi mente por eso te pregunto me violaste o ¿que me hiciste?**

Entonces Tai dice- **entonces tu sola te bloqueaste y tu solo puedes romper ese bloqueo-**

Sora le contesta un poco más tranquila**- entonces tu no bloqueaste mi mente pero por que siento que no hablas totalmente con la verdad-**

Tai se sorprende nuevamente ya que no se esperaba que ella fuera capaz de detectar algo así, el chico lentamente levanta su mano e iba a cruzarla por la espalada de ella, pero algo le detiene y la retira antes que se de cuenta.

Tai simulando que nada paso dice**- ¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?**-

Sora acomoda mas su cabeza en el hombro, ella se siente mas tranquila que la principio y comenta**- por que ese sentimiento que usaste en mi fue lo ultimo que sentiste antes de caer en la oscuridad o eso creí por que a su vez tuviste un sentimiento que no se puede distinguir, algo que me hace suponer que tu no estas totalmente sumergido en la oscuridad y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que podamos liberarte de eso**.

Entonces Tai sonríe y dice- **quien dice que quiero que me salven si quisiera que me salvaran ya lo hubiera hecho, todo lo que hago es por decisión propia y por un común acuerdo**-

Sora le pregunta- **¿cual acuerdo?**- Tai dice**- yo le prometí juntar todas las esencias de los emblemas y el me prometió liberarme del lazo de unión que tengo en el Digimundo**.

Sora le pregunta- **¿Qué piensa hacer Satanamon con las esencias?**

Tai le dice- **no lo se**-

Sora con una sonrisa picara le dice**- no me mientas**-

Tai al ver esa sonrisa se sonroja inconscientemente, ella no se da cuenta, rápidamente regresa a su semblante duro y dice- **esta bien te diré… el piensa corromper los emblemas pero aun no logro comprender como ya que se necesita gran cantidad de oscuridad para corromper tal vez cinco veces mas de lo que yo recibí**.

Sora estaba sorprendida por la información recibida pero ella contesta- **¿Por qué me dices todo esto no te gusta la idea de que esto sea una sorpresa?-**

Tai le responde- **si esa era mi intención pero cometí errores y es por eso que te digo todo esto ya que no es sorpresa y tal vez Izzy ya lo haya descifrado-**

Sora lo mira a los ojos y dice- **si tienes razón a Izzy es muy difícil detenerlo ya que cuando su curiosidad es grande no hay poder humano que lo detenga**-

Tai sonríe e inconscientemente besa la frente se Sora, ambos se sorprenden mas el emisario de la oscuridad y finalmente dice- **antes de que se esto acabe Izzy tendrá miedo de usar su curiosidad y no querrá investigar mas.**

Entonces Sora sin querer cambiar de cara por una felicidad, se siente demasiado rara ya que cuando junto a el siente una mezcla de seguridad, a la vez miedo y peligro, le dice- **Tai como es que tu has podido soportar este sentimiento sin que te mate**-

Tai le dice con un tono triste y cansado- **por que lo dejo fluir como el agua es algo raro de decir pero cuando siento los sentimientos oscuros los manipulo a mi voluntad evitando que me hagan daño; pero tu no puedes manipularlo como yo lo hago, por eso este sentimiento es mi ultimo recurso para estas peleas por lo poderoso que es.**

Sora mientras escuchaba las palabras de Tai tenia cerrados los ojos, simplemente asiente y dice- **si lo entiendo nunca podré ser la misma después de este sentimiento-**

Tai le dice como si la estuviera regañando**- mientes, volverás a ser la misma con tu carisma y con tu ternura pero a la vez habrás madurado mucho**-

Sora se recarga en el pecho de Tai, este no puede evitar abrazarla y le dice- **en estos dos días he tenido el sentimiento de unirme a ti pero a la vez algo me dice que no debo hacerlo que de algún modo te recuperare pero no se como.**

Entonces Sora sin tener nada en mente, se parara del abrazo de Tai, se pone a la misma altura de la cara de él y sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera o pudiera detener lo que estaba sucediendo se dan un beso en la boca muy dulce y tierno; pero Tai se da cuenta de la estupidez que esta haciendo se separa de Sora bruscamente y este dice- **lo siento a veces la parte de este bobo me llega a controlar**-

Sora lo ve y le dice- **entiendo, pero se que de algún modo podré hablar con la parte que conozco de Tai nuevamente**-

Sora se vuelve a recargar en el pecho de Tai y el simplemente la empieza a acariciar su cabello y su rostro mientras tanto el miraba hacía el lago...

En la casa de Kary y Tai

Ya habían pasado mas de 15 minutos cuando de repente Matt regresa con la mirada triste y molesto diciendo**- maldición ese maldito se lo llevo**- todos preocupados Mimi pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que se llevo?**

Matt preocupado contesta- **un labial, cuando entre al cuarto momentos antes de que nos atacara, Tai se estaba untando un labial para el labio partido y según recuerdo cuando estaba en la maquina cuando se ralentizo por ahí vi el labial por que no hubo otro momento para que el hiciera algo así.**

Al oír eso Mimi empieza a sentirse muy nerviosa y no sabe si es el momento de decir que ella había entrado. En ese momento empieza a sentirme peor y simplemente no queda más que hablar y dice- **yo...yo...lo tengo**- todos quedan sorprendidos.

Matt pregunta- **¿Cómo lo sabes?-** ella responde sintiéndose cada mas mareada y enajenada- **por que me lo unte y me siento muy extraña ya que siento que no voy a poder controlarme-**

La chica de la pureza busca el labial en su bolso, lo saca entonces intenta dárselo a alguien pero nadie lo toma entonces sus manos se empiezan a sentir débiles y se le cae de la mano

Entonces ella cierra sus ojos, cuando los abre su mirada cambia una en la cual se le podía notar que estaba totalmente excitada, se abraza a Matt y lo besa en los labios. Matt sin saber si la droga lo afectara o no decide separarse rápidamente de ella pero Mimi empieza a decir- **no por favor no te separes de mi, a tu lado me siento bien y tranquila.**

Entonces Matt empieza a decir- **Joe por lo que mas quieras trae algo para calmar a Mimi no se cuanto tiempo pueda yo soportar así**-

Joe que estaba saliendo empieza a sentir que su cuerpo se vuelve pesado al igual que el de todos y nadie puede moverse. Mimi empuja a Matt al suelo, antes de que el se pudiera levantar ella se monta con una mirada sensual y de completa excitación que ella ya no era capaz de controlar.

Ella lo empieza a besar en el cuello y en varias partes de el, luego ella se sienta sobre su estomago para evitar que se pudiera mover. Mimi se empieza a desabotonar los botones del frente de su vestido hasta dejar totalmente descubierto su brasier (no se como se escriba) Matt estaba totalmente anonadado por la figura que le estaba mostrando Mimi ya que Mimi estaba totalmente enajenada.

Entonces Mimi toma la mano de Matt, de un modo sensual la dirige a su cuello y luego la hace descender hasta que toca uno de sus pechos y ella dice en tono sensual- **siente como late mi corazón cuando estoy junto a ti-**

Como acto inconsciente Matt aprieta suavemente el pecho haciendo que Mimi gima de placer, el chico de la amistad como empezando a perder la razón empieza a tomar con sus manos ambos pechos y los empieza a apretar haciendo que Mimi de gemidos más fuertes.

Entonces Matt durante un segundo recuerda por que Mimi esta así entonces deja de apretarle los pechos y decide empujarla tirándola.

Mimi furiosa se levanta y le pide una explicación, Matt le dice- **no es que no te quiera sino que no me gusta verte asi tan enajenada hasta pienso que no eres tu, esa droga te ha hecho hacer esta locura-**

Entonces Mimi se pone a llorar ya que esta demasiado sensible, Matt se acerca y la abraza entonces Mimi deja de llorar y de una sonrisa en los labios le dice- **por eso me gustas por fácil de mangonear.**

Entonces Mimi lo toma de la parte de la entre pierna por afuera del pantalón y se la aprieta con dulzura y desesperación. Matt se da cuenta de que Mimi lo engaño para que se volviera a acercar, él nuevamente se separa bruscamente.

Rápidamente piensa algún modo para tranquilizar a Mimi, el mira a la puerta y ve que Joe esta en la puerta, además que no se puede mover y sin darse tiempo a pensar en nada Matt empuja a Joe fuera de la habitación.

Este al caer siente fuerte golpe pero a la siente que su cuerpo se desentumece, aun algo adolorido se levanta y con un paso decidido entra a la habitación de Tai y ve que aun están los sedantes para el dolor entonces Joe prepara una inyección para Mimi.

Entonces cuando regresa descubre que Mimi ya casi había acorralado a Matt ya que ella había tomado un cuchillo con el cual se abre las cartas y lo estaba amenazando. Joe decide entrar a la habitación pero se da cuanta que al entrar puede el estar nuevamente congelado. Entonces desde fuera Joe le grita que saque a Mimi al otro cuarto.

Entonces Mimi le dice –**no, yo quiero estar contigo**- entonces amenazándolo Mimi nuevamente ella toma la mano de él y se la dirige a su entrepierna. Matt nota que Mimi esta realmente húmeda ya que su pataleta esta totalmente mojada. Matt siente eso y la tersura de su piel de ella, entonces se le ocurre una idea un poco morbosa pero no le queda otra salida, si quiere ayudar a Mimi.

Matt empieza a acariciar la entrepierna de Mimi, a un ritmo lento y candente, ve que lentamente Mimi suelta el cuchillo, ella al sentir ese mar se sensaciones, lo abraza y le dice- así mas despacio, lo estas haciendo muy bien.

El chico de la amistad en vez de huir, la toma en brazos y la saca de la habitación al salir Matt la baja bruscamente y en el suelo Matt la toma y le dice- **es por tu bien**- entonces Joe aparece, le inyecta el sedante y finalmente de unos minutos de forcejeo Mimi se duerme.

**-Nunca creí que esa droga pudiera ser tan poderosa**- dice Joe- **ni yo tampoco ya que cuando la vi que la uso en Sora ella aun se resistió y al final pudo controlarlo**-

Dice Matt agotado- **si pero al parecer ella tenia una confusión mental cosa que impidió que esa droga se posesionara de ella- **

Entonces Matt levanta a Mimi, ve su cara angelical y vuelve a decir - **es mejor que lleve a Mimi aun cuarto para que descanse y recupere su cordura**-

Joe asiente y le dice -**esta bien yo esperare ya que Tai le hizo algo a esa habitación ya que yo me congele y como descubriste que sacándome de ahí podría nuevamente moverme**-

Matt le contesta -**no lo se simplemente lo hice... me pregunto por que a mi y a ella no nos afecto eso.**

Después de dejara a Mimi durmiendo Matt va por los demás pero todos tienen un rostro de terror en especial Kary ya que los Digieggs de la luz y la esperanza llevaban rato reaccionando de modo brusco. Al darse cuenta Matt empieza a sacarlos rápidamente y después de tenerlos a todos fuera del peligro todos deciden ir pero Izzy dice- **yo no iré con ustedes esta vez, ya que quiero saber por que esta droga no afecto en lo mas mínimo a Matt; pero en cambio a Mimi y a Sora les hicieron perder la razón y mas a Mimi**.

Entonces Matt entra al cuarto y toma el labial el cual estaba en el suelo e Izzy abre una puerta al Digimundo.

Tentomon iba ir con el pero Izzy le dice**- no lo mejor es que tu te quedes aquí yo estaré bien ya no tengo nada que Tai me pueda quitar- **después de eso Izzy entra al Digimundo pero antes de entrar les vuelve a decir**- espérenme aquí regresare en tres horas**

Entonces antes de irse Matt tomando momentáneamente el rol de líder ordena- **Yolei, Cody, Ken y Davis es mejor que se queden con Kary a cuidar a Mimi ya que ella dormirá por un largo tiempo**-

Después mira a Joe y le dice- **es mejor que vayamos nosotros a investigar ya que aquí ustedes estarán seguros y no les pasara nada-** todos asienten y salen Matt y Joe y Tk a buscar el origen de ese resplandor ya que lo ultimo que ellos quieren es que esto sea una trampa...

Mientras tanto en el parque...

Tai oye un ruido de su brazalete, lo mira y se da cuenta de que ya lo descubrieron pero a la vez le avisan de otra cosa que el estaba esperando con ansias. Tai fingiendo tristeza dice- **bueno ha llegado el momento de irme, espero que mi compañía la hayas disfrutado**-

Entonces Sora le dice**- acaso ya te descubrieron pero eso significaría que ya están cerca.**

Entonces Tai se levanta y le contesta- **no todavía tengo tiempo para confundirlos; pero lo malo es que ya no puedo esconder mi oscuridad cuando estoy en el mundo real es por eso que mi brazalete trata de que mi oscuridad no se note**.

Entonces se separa de él, Lentamente la suelta de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que se levanta y Sora le dice con un tono suplicante- **otra pregunta mas Tai antes de que desaparezcas**.

Tai le dice con una sonrisa como sabiendo lo que le va a preguntar- **si dime**.

Sora lo mira de una forma dura y le dice- **donde escondiste a Gabumon y a Biyomon-** Tai con una sonrisa burlesca le contesta- **muy fácil los escondí en el ultimo sitio donde ustedes buscarían-** entonces Sora razonando un poco esas palabras dice- **ahora entiendo-**

Tai le dice con una voz seria- **muy bien espero que los encuentra muy pronto ya que te diré una cosa –**

Sora queriendo jugar el mismo juego asiente y Tai le dice- **ya descubrí el origen de tu bloqueo- **Sora de sorprende, antes de que hable Tai retoma la platica y dice- **no quiero que digas nada simplemente te diré que mientras tengas esa confusión seguirá ese bloqueo**-

Entonces ella trata de levantarse para que le explique de que bloqueo habla pero siente que su cuerpo se vuelve pesado mientras que ve como Tai en vez de usar un portal empieza irse caminando por la vereda por donde tuvieron los dos hechos mas grandes y trascendentes para ella.

De repente cierra sus ojos levemente, al abrirlos se da cuenta de que es de noche y que una mano esta sobre su hombro, nuevamente vuelve a parpadear y se cuenta que era Matt entonces Sora dice- **era tan solo un simple sueño pero era real tan real, realmente estoy muy confundida.**

Entonces Matt nota que la mirada de Sora hay tristeza y le pregunta**- Sora ¿Qué te sucedió¿Por qué tienes la mirada triste?**- Sora al darse cuenta de que dejo fluir ese sentimiento y que no sintió el otro sentimiento devastador. pensó que tal vez ese sueño o esa realidad la ayudo mucho en librarse de ese peso.

Entonces decide hacer algo y llama a Matt que le dice**- vamos al Digimundo**-

Minutos después todos entran y llegan a la isla file. Matt le dice a Sora**- estuvimos aquí hace mucho y no encontramos nada**- Sora les contesta- **es que han estado buscando del modo incorrecto.**

Entonces Sora empieza a caminar y llega a la aldea del inicio. Sora mirando en todo el sitio dice en un tono consolador- **aquí deben estar Gabumon y Biyomon. Ustedes han estado buscando solo dos huevos por eso me dijo Tai que sería el ultimo sitio en buscarían ya que están simplemente buscando dos huevos y no muchos**-

Matt, Joe y Tk estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba diciendo acaso Sora había tenido un encuentro cercano con Tai o por que esa seguridad suya. Tk haciendo la pregunta le dice- **acaso has visto últimamente a Tai-**

Ella le contesta un poco confundida**- la verdad no lo se, simplemente se que tuve un sueño en el cual no se si Tai se comunico conmigo o no se si fue real pero siento que el me dijo varias cosas.**

Entonces ambos Digivices empiezan a emitir una señal de que están cerca de los huevo entonces en el centro de la aldea del inicio ven dos Digihuevos y ven que los Digivices han estado reaccionando violentamente. Ambos Digihuevos empiezan a brillar uno de color azul y el otro de color Rosado.

Sora toma el Digihuevo de color rosa, este se rompe, apareciendo Nyokymon, luego se transforma en Pyocomon y este le dice- **Sora, Sora, Sora, ya te habías tardado estaba muy triste de que no pudieras encontrarme**-

Sora le dice a Pyocomon casi llorando- **lo siento me perdí por ser una persona débil y por eso estuve perdida durante un mes...**

Mientras tanto Matt toma el otro Digihuevo, este se rompe, primero aparece Punimon y luego se transforma en Tsunomon y dice este- **me alegra mucho que me hayas encontrado estoy feliz, después de esta batalla con Dark Agumon donde el nos elimino pensé que moriría o que nunca volvería a nacer-**

Matt lo abraza con fuerza y le dice- **no, tu tienes que perdonarme a mi he sido alguien que nunca ve mas allá de que tiene en su frente y es por eso que Tai siempre logra su objetivo...**

Entonces Tk dice- **lo mejor es que hay que regresar a la casa de Kary ya que faltan dos horas para que Izzy regrese...**

Fin parte 1...

**Notas del autor:** lo siento nuevamente pero este episodio se volverá a dividir en tres espero que el fic no los confunda mas de lo que yo estoy confundido.

Un tip: piensen claramente en la frase que dijo la mama de Kary a ella y podrán ver que el fic oculta mas de lo que aparenta.

Se sorprendieron que un simple labial sea tan peligroso y pobre de Mimi que ella pago el precio por saberlo. ¿en que consiste la amenaza de que antes de que se acabe esto Izzy no podrá investigar mas¿Podrán detenerlo antes de que vuelva atacar a otro elegido y cual será¿ Que sentirá Sora al saber que todo lo que sintió en el ataque de Tai fue provocado por una droga¿Por qué no afecto en lo mas mínimo la droga a Matt y a Tai?. Descúbranlo en su segunda parte de "**ENCUENTROS CERCANOS" **

Notas extras:

**Catatonismo:** Casi nadie ha oído hablar de esta enfermedad ya que por desgracia es la mas terrible que existe es peor que la muerte ya que consiste en una especie de coma en el cual el cerebro entra en estado vegetal, las pulsaciones baja al mínimo no hay pulso y las pupilas no reaccionan en ningún momento, la causa de esta enfermedad son debido a impresiones demasiados fuertes y el modo para recuperarse es por medio medicinas o de otra impresión igual de fuerte, a diferencia del coma ya que el coma es como un sueño ligero comparado con el Catatonismo es el coma todavía te dice que estas vivo en cambio esa enfermedad es como estar muerto en vida.

**Feromonas:** es una sustancia insípida, inodora que todos los seres vivos animales la poseen existen tres tipos uno es la de trabajo la cual inhibe el cansancio y hace que trabajemos como locos, otro es el de la violencia la cual hace que una persona que es tranquila se transforme en una persona violenta, y la tercera es la de para atraer la persona esa podríamos decir que hace que uno se sienta atraído por la persona del sexo opuesto.

**Psicotrópicos:** Sustancias que inhiben al cerebro humano, el único que conozco son las alucinógenas pero se que hay dos tipos mas.

**Encriptada:** en un código en el cual una información se transforma en otra y lo peor es que a menos que tengas la clave con la cual se encripto no podrás descifrar ese código( si quieren saber un poco mas de eso investiguen en matrices en cualquier libro de matemáticas del nivel que sea pero que tenga ese tema)


	9. Cap 07: Encuentros cercanos 02

CAPITULO 07: ENCUENTROS CERCANOS

Notas actuales del fic: hola esta es la nueva entrega del fic de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro, siento que algunos de mis lectores se adelantaron demasiado ya que no, me tuvieron paciencia en la publicación de la historia. Por eso espero que sigan leyendo este fic como siempre lo han hecho. Antes que nada me gustaría ustedes Tk y kary 93 que me dejaran su correo de MSN para poder contactarlos y poder platicar amenamente. Ahora si el fic como dios manda………….

Hola a todo quiero agradecerles a todos mis seguidores de este fic ya que el objetivo de este es de hacer pasar un buen rato aquellos que les agrade la buena lectura, quiero agradecer a Hibary Star y a Dragonzukino ya que ambas ya descubrieron mas o menos lo que le pasa a Tai y a ellas les dedico esta parte de este episodio y espero sorprenderlos con los giros de este episodio ya que trato que ningún episodio se parezca a otro anterior o siguiente y también en los ataques

--------------------------------------------------

SEGUNDA PARTE...

En el Digimundo...

Izzy había llegado a un especie de clínica en donde el sabia que en sótano se pueden hacer varios estudios clínicos pero el estaba feliz ya que la zona donde esta el clínica no había sufrido ningún cambio en el ni en sus alrededores, el con un paso cauteloso penetra a esta, baja los escalones, después de unos minutos para asegurarse de que no había nadie entra a un laboratorio el cual ve que tiene todo lo que el había usado hace tiempo.

Rápidamente saca el labial y empieza a hacerles los estudios correspondientes para descubrir que es lo que contiene ese labial, después de varias pruebas el confirma todas sus dudas sobres las sustancias desconocidas que tenía el labial ya que vio que eran sustancias que solo existían en el Digimundo pero nada que delatara su funcionamiento de la droga. Izzy se dice a si mismo- **como diablos funciona esta droga maldita sea T...**- antes de que acabara la frase empieza a oír una voz que dice

**Crees que estos sentimientos son tuyos...**

Entonces Izzy voltea y encuentra que estaba pasando y una especie de grabación del ataque de Tai hacía Matt y Sora y de repente se va al sonido a esa grabación pero esta sigue reproduciéndose y entonces...

Mientras tanto en el mundo real...

Todos habían regresado a la casa de Kary ya que todos estaban preocupados por Yolei, Ken, Cody, Davis, Kary y especialmente Mimi ya que Matt tenia remordimientos por lo que había pasado hace rato.

Entonces al llegar ven que todo esta en silencio y piensan que algo sucedió, como si su vida dependiera de ello Tk, Joe, Matt y Sora entran al cuarto donde esta Mimi y encuentran que tanto Ken como Yolei se habían dormido muertos de cansancio. Mientras que Davis como Cody estaban pendientes en una ventana mirando hacía la calle, también ven que Kary se había dormido junto a Mimi intentando descansar por todo lo sucedido al ver esa escena se tranquilizaron y finalmente Sora pregunta- **en donde esta Izzy**-

Joe le contesta- **no te dijimos hace rato se fue la Digimundo a investigar sobre algo**-

Sora pregunta- **¿Sobre que?-**

Matt le contesta en un tono tan frió que Sora sintió que estaba hablando con un témpano de hielo- **ese maldito al parecer uso una droga para violarte pero lo malo es que también la uso sobre Mimi y tuve demasiados problemas para controlarla.**

Al oír eso Sora siente que se pone roja de vergüenza y también se pone triste ya que hasta ese momento ella pensaba que lo que había sentido era algo natural y no inducido por una droga. Al final todos salieron de la habitación dejando que durmieran simplemente Kary y Mimi; ya que Ken y Yolei despertaron poco después de que ellos habían regresado y todos salieron a la sala.

Davis poner un rostro serio y dice- **amigos tengo algo que decirles algo muy importantes ya que mañana voy a tener que arriesgarme mañana a que Tai me ataque**-

Ken muy extrañado dice- **tu también te vas a arriesgar**- Davis al oír como Ken hablaba se extraño y pregunta- **tu también recibiste una invitación-** al oír eso Ken asiente y dice- **si pero como esta la situación no me gustaría ir ya que no quiero regalar otra esencia a Tai**- Matt y Joe se miraban extrañados, al final pregunta Matt- **de que están hablando-**

Davis con una sonrisa y rascándose en la cabeza dice- **bueno es que yo ayer recibí una invitación la cual se me invita a unirme al selectivo para la selección de la ciudad de Odaiba y al parecer también Ken recibió una invitación entonces Mañana tendremos que ir espero que ambos nos vigilen para que Tai no nos pueda atacar y así no perder mas esencias**.

Al oír todos comprenden a Davis y a Ken entonces no dicen nada ya que saben que para ambos es la oportunidad de oro para formar parte de otro equipo aparte al de los elegidos y entonces deciden apoyarlos simplemente falta que Izzy los oiga para que empiecen a planear todo...

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo...

**Con que eso fue lo que paso**- dice Izzy entre sorprendido y pensativo pero es ese momento oye una voz muy conocida que dice- **exactamente ex - portador del conocimiento**.

Izzy gira hacía donde esta la voz sintiendo un sudor frió que le recorre la espalda y ve que en una ventana que daban al pasillo estaba Tai sentado con una mirada seria pero con una sonrisa de diversión que aterroriza a Izzy, entonces dice- **ni Dark Agumon sabe lo que paso-**

Izzy aun meditando un poco lo visto dice- **entonces si eso lo que vi es cierto entonces...-**

En ese momento Tai alza un dedo y pone una señal de que guarde silencio, poco después baja la mano diciendo- **no digas mas, lo que viste y oíste es un regalo, es algo que saciara tu curiosidad-**

Izzy sonriendo dice- **mi curiosidad aun no esta satisfecha ya que tengo muchas dudas las cuales no he saciado.**

Tai baja de la ventana con un paso lento pero seguro se sienta al frente de una computadora y empieza a teclear rápidamente, después de unos segundos empezó a haber un silencio muy tenso hasta que el dice finalmente- **sabia que dirías eso Izzy** –

Izzy no se sorprende ya que Tai simplemente esta usando psicología y este le responde – **Tai no creo que funcione tus palabras conmigo ya que no soy como los demás-**

Tai sin dejar de atender a la computadora dice con un tono serio- **eso lo se, por eso quiero hacer un trato contigo-**

Izzy dudando dice- **yo no hago tratos con tramposos y traidores, con personas que no muestran a lo que realmente están jugando-** Tai agacha un poco la cabeza y antes de que Izzy se diera cuenta dice- **que tan poco me conoces pero sino quieres oír mi trato es mejor que olvidemos toda esta conversación aunque tu eres el que lleva la peor parte.**

Al oír eso Izzy piensa que Tai le va a bloquear o le va a borrar la memoria desde que vio el video y sin pensar lo mal que se va a ser todo esto, o lo mal que van a pensar los demás por dejarse mangonear por Tai dice- **esta bien acepto tu trato**-

Tai sin voltearse dice- **muy bien escucha mi trato: Voy a despejar todas las dudas que tengas y por cada duda contestada tu me harás un favor-**

Izzy suspiro tranquilo ya que el pensaba que el tendría que unirse a su lado y eso no quería y entonces sin pensarlo mucho dice- **con que era eso.**

El emisario de la oscuridad sin cambiar de posición dice en un modo demasiado imperativo- **pregunta**- entonces Izzy sin meditarlo dice**- como diablos es que esta droga afecto a Sora y a Mimi y no a ti o a Matt**-

Al oír eso Tai deja de teclear la computadora y sin voltear pregunta en un tono lleno se sorpresa- **Mimi tomo del labial**- Izzy extrañado ya que el pensó que Tai ya sabría que Mimi estuvo bajos los efectos de la droga. Dice en un tono molesto- **SI maldito desgraciado**.

Tai simplemente empieza a reír cosa que Izzy hace que se extrañe y cuando se tranquilizo Tai simplemente dice- **si serán tontos, yo no deje esa droga para que otro lo usara sino simplemente la deje para que otro la encontrara y te la diera. De ese modo tú entrarías al Digimundo, nunca pensé que otra persona la fuera a utilizar y menos que la fuera utilizar Mimi, me rió por que imagino al pobre de Matt en el dilema que estuvo-**

Izzy extrañado piensa- **yo pensé que la habías dejado para seguir haciendo daño-** Tai como leyéndole la mente contesta- **no, esa no era mi intención pero aunque no fue lo que esperaba obtuve los mismos resultados-**

Tai repite- **bueno quieres saber si o no.**

Izzy simplemente asiente y dice- **si quiero saber**-

Tai dice- **bueno esta droga funciona del siguiente modo: las sustancias desconocidas sirven como neutralizadores ya que cuando la usa los hombres esas sustancias hacen que las feromonas y los psicotrópicos se neutralicen pero no pierden su efecto solo que para los hombres somos inmunes debido a nuestras hormonas**.

Izzy razonando rápidamente dice- **entonces aunque yo la usara o la usara Matt las sustancias no surtirían efecto pero entonces ¿Por qué Mimi ataco simplemente a Matt y no a los demás si ella estaba totalmente desinhibida?-**

Tai contesta- "**dos" y te diré que esta droga simplemente hacía que los sentimientos dirigidos hacía la persona se incrementaran de un modo descontrolado y sin medir las consecuencias.**

Izzy se sienta en una silla y le contesta a las espaldas de Tai razonando- **entonces si la droga hubiera sido aplicada también se necesitaba a la persona la cual se tiene los sentimiento ya que sin el la droga hubiera funcionado muy poco o no hubiera funcionado-**

Tai sin voltearse simplemente dice- **exactamente. **

Antes de que Izzy siguiera preguntando dice- **Bueno he contestado a dos preguntas es hora de que me hagas dos favores- **

Izzy extrañado ya que el había pensado que los favores los iba a pedir al final de la platica y Tai al ver que no hay respuesta dice**- quiero que veas este diagrama y quiero que me digas que es lo que yo pienso es correcto.**

El emisario de la oscuridad aprieta su brazalete y en el monitor donde se expuso la película que Izzy vio aparece unos planos e Izzy en un tono pesimista y con una respiración resignada simplemente dice **-esta bien...**

Mientras tanto en el mundo real...

Kary recientemente se había despertado de su corta siesta entonces mira a la cama y se da cuenta que Mimi aun esta acostada aun durmiendo, ella se acerca y empieza a oír un sollozo, se da cuenta que Mimi ya esta despierta pero que esta tapando con las sabanas de la cama y ve que esta llorando en silencio.

Kary le habla- **Mimi quieres hablar conmigo de lo que paso hace unos momentos**- pero Mimi no contestaba, Kary se preocupa demasiado por el estado de Mimi sale del cuarto, con unos pasos rápidos se dirige a la sala y al primero que ve es a Matt que le dice- **Matt es mejor que vayas a hablar con Mimi ya que despertó desde hace rato pero esta llorando en silencio y no quiere hablar con nadie-**

Al oír eso Matt sin pensarlo sale corriendo a la habitación, Kary se queda en la sala con los demás, se sorprende de que Sora esta con ellos, en ese rato le cuentan lo que le sucedió de que encontraron a Sora durmiendo en el parque y que ella los llevo a la zona en donde estaban los huevos de Gabumon y Piyomon. Finalmente pregunta si ya regreso Izzy y le contestan que no.

Mientras tanto en la habitación…………….

Matt entra silenciosamente al cuarto donde Mimi dormitaba, entonces ve que las sabanas son tomada con mas fuerza y este se empieza a acercar con cautela y le dice- **Mimi te encuentras bien-** pero igual Mimi no respondía.

Matt intentando hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible le dice- **¿Quieres hablar del asunto?-**

Entonces se oye la voz de Mimi llorando que le dice- **por favor déjame en paz, por favor Matt no quiero verte.**

Matt en un tono cariñoso dice- **por que dices eso, yo te quiero mucho y me duele que estés así en ese estado-**

Mimi sacando la cabeza de las sabanas dice en un tono lloroso- **pues yo también y por eso tengo miedo de estar sola contigo aun siento todas esas sensaciones en mi interior, en mi mente… en todo mi ser; es algo insoportable no quiero estar a tu lado sin saber si esa droga tendrá consecuencias en nuestra relación**.

Entonces Matt la toma con suavidad de la barbilla y levanta su cara a una altura donde la ve a los ojos, se da cuenta que los ojos de Mimi están rojos por las lagrimas, ve que su cabellos esta muy desarreglado, a la vez nota que el maquillaje que ella usa esta todo corrido. El siente que el a ver esa escena se le rompe el corazón y el chico de la amistad simplemente la abraza.

Mimi al sentir ese abrazo no para de llorar y siente como se cuerpo empieza a emitir todas aquellas sensaciones que le invadieron cuando estaba inducida bajo de esa droga, esas sensaciones se vuelven insoportables, no quiere sentirlas no de este modo.

Entonces Mimi al darse cuenta de esa situación, se separa bruscamente tirando a Matt al suelo. Al ver eso Mimi simplemente dice- **lo siento Matt pero cuando estoy cerca de ti siento todo ese mar de sensaciones… me es doloroso sentirlo y es que la verdad no se que sentir o que hacer, mi mente esta confusa.**

Matt se levanta el siente que esta vez la solución esta en sus manos, se acerca de un modo tranquilizador a Mimi y la vuelve a abrazar con fuerza, ella al volver a sentir el mar de emociones que no puede controlar se intenta zafar nuevamente de ese abrazo; pero Matt la tomo con fuerza para evitar que ella se soltara.

Mimi empieza sentir un sentimiento que tenía cuando apenas había dicho a Matt lo que sentía, dos días después de que Sora hubiera sido atacada, ella sabia que había sido un mal momento pero no le importo el necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, era un sentimiento puro y sano, ella lo empieza a comparar con lo que sintió y finalmente comprende que esos sentimientos eran los mismos pero mas incrementados finalmente Mimi empieza a llorar abiertamente, pero su llanto era muy distinto al de hace unas momentos.

Matt al ver como llora Mimi siente que esta vez no hay que hacer nada para pararla sino que ella necesitaba desahogarse y este simplemente dice- **perdóname Mimi he estado todo este mes preocupado por Gabumon y por Sora; nunca pensé que tu también requerirías de ayuda, has estado apoyándome todo este tiempo y yo no lo he sabido valorar, perdóname juro que esta vez si matare a ese maldito por dejar esa droga para que tu la usaras.**

Al oír eso Mimi suavemente trata de separarse de él, cosa que el se sorprende, la chica se tranquiliza un poco su llanto y dice- **no te has puesto a pensar que yo no era la victima o que esa droga no estaba destinada a mi y que simplemente fue una coincidencia que yo la encontrara- **ella toma aire y sigue diciendo- **ya que yo entre a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que yo tenía el labio partido, no había traído y fui a buscarla.**

Matt al oír como Mimi excusa a Tai siente una rabia pero se controla ya que medita un poco las palabras y se da cuenta que si Mimi no hubiera entrado el simplemente hubiera encontrado la droga y nada de esto hubiera pasado pero recuerda Matt una platica que tuvo con Tai y recuerda una frase que el dijo-"**QUE EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE QUE LAS COSAS SUCEDEN POR ALGO"**-

Matt siente que todas la rabia que sentía desaparece, finalmente se tranquiliza y este dice- **tienes razón Mimi,** **tal vez Tai dejo la droga por otra razón pero cual- **de repente se le viene una idea descabellada y dice- **Izzy tal vez este en problemas...**

En el Digimundo...

**Con que eso sirve ese dispositivo, muy bien has resuelto una duda que tenía ahora sigue preguntando-** dice Tai con una gran sonrisa y se vuelve a sentar en la silla, después de haberse sentado vuelve a teclear a un ritmo sorprendente e Izzy sin meditarlo mucho pregunta- **Como lograste que nos inmovilizáramos en el cuarto si no tenias planeado lo de Mimi-**

Tai sin voltearse le contesta- "**tres" y fue muy fácil, la luz que salió de la pantalla no era una luz normal, esa luz salió dispersa por todo el cuarto y ustedes se quedaron adentro y la empezaron a asimilar.**

Entonces Izzy pregunta- **pero entonces por que a Matt no lo inmovilizo**- entonces Tai momentáneamente detiene su tecleo e inconscientemente dice- **tal vez sea el**.

Izzy le pregunta seriamente- **¿Qué dijiste emisario?**-

Tai recuperando la compostura dice- **nada que te interese tonto elegido.**

Izzy sigue preguntando- **bueno y entonces por que brillaron después los Digieggs de kary y Tk **- Tai dice- "**cuatro", fue fácil ya que tenía asuntos pendientes en el mundo real, por eso tuve que entrar y necesitaba tiempo para que ustedes no intervinieran.**

-**Ha ya veo, bueno creo que esas son todas mis dudas**- Izzy dice y en ese momento Tai se levanta, el chico del conocimiento ve que la computadora en la que Tai trabajaba aun seguía **compilando** algo; pero no le dio importancia ya que mas le preocupaba era la presencia de Tai.

Izzy mira a Tai y nota en los ojos de Tai que el favor que le va a pedir esta mas allá de lo que el puede aceptar y finalmente Tai habla- **este es uno o tal vez dos favores que quiero que hagas: el primero es que todo lo visto y oído en la película que acabas de ver no lo comentaras con nadie a menos que Sora y yo estemos de acuerdo mutuamente-**

Izzy simplemente se empezó a reír y finalmente dice- **lo siento Tai, pero este favor no lo puedo cumplir ya que sabes que mi curiosidad es grande y no la puedes detener; además con que objetivo me la enseñaste si no quieres que lo diga nada**-

Tai dice- **sabias que dirías eso por eso prepare esto para ti.**

Al oír eso Izzy ve como Tai levanta su mano y empieza a sacar una onda e Izzy instintivamente se levanta y con sus brazos se protege su cuerpo dejando su nuca descubierta.

De repente empieza a sentir una gran dolor en la nuca, cuando se da cuenta siente que una aguja le penetro el cerebelo a la altura del **occipucio** e Izzy se levanta mareado y pregunta- **¿Qué me hiciste Tai?**-

Este le responde- **te coloque un dispositivo el cual ayudara a vigilarte si dices algo tendré...**

Antes de que Tai respondiera Izzy dice en un tono burlón- **si me mataras no te sabes otro cuento-**

El emisario sonríe y dice- **no, no te matare sino que este dispositivo emitirá una descarga eléctrica la cual te dejara en estado vegetal para siempre y los que sufrirán serán tus padres Izzy, ese es un castigo peor que la muerte no crees Izzy.**

Al oír esta amenaza Izzy siente que pierde fuerzas ya que realmente el no quiere involucrar a sus padres mas de lo que ya están y eso que Tai pretende seria algo terrible para ellos, entonces al no ver respuesta de Izzy Tai asume que este entendió y sigue diciendo- **segundo favor ya no investigaras mas a menos que yo te lo de o te lo ordene y créeme cuando digo que no investigues es no investigar.**

Izzy sentía que ahora Tai podría hacer lo que el quisiera sobre ya que el había perdido el control de sus actos no podía contar nada de lo visto en el video pero se preguntaba por que el le había mostrado eso y entonces que esta pasando.

Al mismo tiempo tampoco podía seguir investigando para resolver todos los enigmas que le aparecieran, ahora si se sentía perdido, él simplemente esperaba el último favor y estaba rezando que no fuera el que estaba pensando.

Cuando de repente se abre CD ROM y sale un disco, Tai se voltea momentáneamente lo saca, lo revisa y se lo avienta, Izzy atrapa el disco muy extrañado y finalmente Tai dice- **y este es un favor que quiero que te hagas quiero que investigues todo lo que tengo en este disco ya que tiene algo que te hubiera llevado tres días en descubrir.**

Izzy extrañado dice- **el desencriptador–** entonces Izzy guarda el disco en una caja que estaba en una mesa y lo mete entre sus ropas, Tai dice como jugando- **exactamente y este otro favor que te voy a hacer**-

Tai vuelve a alzar su mano y se prepara para una onda, entonces a él aun doliéndole la cabeza no sabe si defenderse o dejar que Tai acabe con él, entonces decide ya no moverse y ve como sale de su mano una onda de color negro y ve como se acerca; pero antes de que esa onda lo tocara esa onda se transforma de color blanco brillante e Izzy al sentir esa onda su mente deja de dolerle por un momento y a la vez oye una voz que dice la siguiente frase:

"No importa si tu misión es de luz u oscuridad yo siempre confiare en ti" 

Izzy después de recibir el impacto de la onda este cae momentáneamente, con un gran esfuerzo se levanta y jadeando pregunta- **quieres confundir más mi mente**.

Tai dice**- yo no voy a confundirte simplemente desbloquee algo que en tu mente estaba sellado y nada mas-** y vuelve a decir en un tono muy serio**- y para finalizar para que te crean que todo fue una trampa y no logre mi objetivo ya que no vino ninguna de las personas que aun conserva esencia de sus emblemas terminaremos así**.

Entonces Tai levanta su mano y aparece una bola negra, antes de que Izzy pudiera reaccionar es golpeado violentamente y cuando se da cuenta a sus espaldas ve que se abre un portal en el cual, lo absorbe y cuando se cierra Tai dice- **es por tu bien Izzy no debes saber mas de lo que sabes, sino descubrirás la verdad...**

En el mundo real...

Todos estaban sentados y muy intranquilos, Izzy estaba retrazado por una hora ya que no regresaba y Matt estaba más nervioso que nunca por que si es lo que pensó Izzy estaba en un gran peligro.

De repente se abre un portal, todos se levanta al igual que sus Digimons preparándose por lo que pudiera pasar y ven que sale un bulto que cae al suelo, después este se cierra y cuando se dan cuenta que se trata de Izzy que había caído totalmente herido y su ropa mostraba como quemaduras pero en la piel nada estaba intacta- **hay que alzarlo y dejar que descanse-** dice Joe que revisa a Izzy que ve que esta totalmente sorprendido por el modo en que Izzy regreso al mundo real...

Mas tarde...

Izzy ya se había recuperado y estaba contando todo lo sucedido en su investigación sobre la droga como era su uso y los efectos, pero también omitió la platica que tuvo con Tai y lo visto del video; todos estaban boquiabiertos Mimi y Sora, estaban sonrojadas por que Izzy les explico como funcionaba la droga y ambas tenían una cara de vergüenza ya que habían comprendido exactamente lo que había sucedido; pero para Mimi era un consuelo pero para Sora era peor ya que su mente estaba confundida que nunca, entonces se levanta y dice- **mañana nos vemos en el campo de fútbol me tengo que ir estoy demasiado cansada como para meditar todo lo sucedido y haremos como quedamos-**

Sora sale de la casa de Kary y se empieza a dirigir a su casa y mientras lo hace va pensando**- entonces de eso se trata mi bloqueo mientras no sepa a quien quiero de verdad mi mente no me mostrara lo sucedido después de ese sentimiento.**

Ya estando ella en la calle siente el frió ya que olvido en la casa de Kary su chamarra pero a ella ya no le importa ese frió y a ella misma se dice- **aun la noche mas fría es cálida comparada con ese sentimiento, Tai que te sucedió para que tengas ese sentimiento, me gustaría saberlo ya que es muy doloroso en solo pensarlo**-ella se abraza por solo recordar ese sentimiento, mas por el frió de la noche.

Después de salir Izzy pregunta- **de que partido de FUT habla ella**-

Davis le contesta- **uno al que fui invitado ya te lo explicare**- después de que le explican Izzy siente que ahora no va a poder ayudarles como se debe.

Entonces Matt dice- ¿**de Qué hablaste con Tai?**

Izzy baja la cabeza y dice- **de nada cuando estaba apunto de descubrir otra cosa el llego y me ataco sin oportunidad a defenderme-**

Matt dice con una sonrisa- **no importa lo bueno que ya estas bien y eso es lo que importa, además te felicito por toda la información que nos diste en verdad nos tenias preocupado ya que pensé que Tai dejo la droga por algo-** Izzy responde- **si yo también pensé en eso...**- y vuelve a decir como queriendo salir de esa situación- **bueno ya es tarde es mejor que vaya mis padres han de estar preocupados...**

Durante Izzy iba meditando- **_es increíble que Tai haya dejado esa cosa solo para atraparme, ahora no se como hacerle para ayudarlos ya que Tai ahora si me acorralo y controlado. Es ahora que necesito realmente la ayuda de alguien, alguien que investigue por mi eso seria lo mas adecuado pero tendría que decirle lo que me pasa, si digo algo apenas esa cosa puede activarse y terminar conmigo, hay dios mío necesito encontrar una solución a esto lo mas pronto posible ya que si no la encuentro caeré en una desesperación y no quiero ellos noten eso, gracias a dios que Tai me dio ese disco_- **

Entonces Izzy se revisa su ropa y descubre que el disco no esta entonces si se preocupa y pone una cara de desesperación por que si el disco no esta el estar totalmente en la inactividad.

Entonces Tentomon nota eso y pregunta- **Izzy te encuentras bien**- Izzy contesta- **si estoy bien, simplemente pensaba como es que un simple labial puede causar tantas consecuencias primarias y secundarias**-

Tentomon no comprendía eso ya que el conocía las consecuencias primarias pero el no sabias cuales eran las consecuencias secundarias. Entonces Izzy dice- **es mejor apurarse ya que mis papas deben estar preocupados por todo el tiempo que he estado fuera...**

Mas tarde en la casa de Izzy...

Izzy llegaba a su casa aun mareado y golpeado por parte de Tai y sentía muy deprimido ya por todo lo sucedido y cansado de pensara en el modo de poder ayudarles y lo peor es que no les dijo toda la verdad a los demás elegidos y eso también lo hacia sentirse peor.

Al llegar ve que solamente esta su mama en la cocina preparando e Izzy dice- **ya llegue, lamento la tardanza pero tuvimos algunos problemas**-

la Sra. Izumi sale de la cocina, ve la ropa maltratada de su hijo, se preocupa y le dice- **Izzy que te paso te encuentras bien-**

Izzy tratando de no preocupar a su madre dice- **si estoy bien simplemente tuve un pequeño percance en el Digimundo-**

Al oír eso su la Sra. Izumi comprende que Izzy no quiere hablar de eso y simplemente le dice- **esta bien hijo cámbiate y yo te llamara para cenar**-

El chico del conocimiento al estar en el cuarto se cambia y se pone una pijama, se acuesta en su cama mientras que fija su mirada en el techo, entonces después de un rato se levanta e inconsciente prende su computadora, cuando finalmente esta se prende y entra al sistema operativo descubre que el CD que Tai le dio estaba colocado en el CD-ROM Tentomon le pregunta- **Izzy ¿Qué es eso?-**

Izzy al darse cuenta de que Tentomon lo estaba viendo le dice- **un CD que apenas acabo de comprar**- Tentomon rascándose la cabeza le pregunta- **cuando que yo no vi cuando lo hiciste-**

Izzy mintiendo le dice- **creo que fue en los días en que te transformaste en huevo-** Tentomon le responde- **pero si ya lo tenias desde hace tiempo por que yo no sabia de su existencia-**

Este le responde- **es por que con todo este asunto se me olvido decirte-**

Tentomon ya convencido de que lo que dice Izzy es cierto dice- **esta bien si me permites ahora voy a cenar ya que me muero de hambre**- Izzy sonríe al ver el humor de Tentomon y le dice- **esta bien vez yo iré un poco mas tarde.**

Izzy empezó a revisar el disco y ve que trae muy poca información pero sabe que esa información le sabría sacar el mejor provecho posible. Entonces empieza a ver que traía un programa desencriptador probablemente el mismo que le dio Tai hace unas cuantas horas atrás, luego noto que en ese disco estaba la grabación de la violación de Sora, nota que una traía sonido y la otra era pura imagen.

Izzy trato de abrirlos pero noto que en todas le pedían contraseñas, luego encontró otra cosa el mismo veinte por ciento de información encriptada que el salvo la traía ese disco, al ver eso Izzy se siente confundido ya que el no comprendía por que Tai lo estaba ayudando y perjudicando al mismo tiempo, el se queda meditando un poco y antes de llegar a una respuesta escucha el grito de su mama que dice- **Izzy ha cenar**-

Izzy reacciona y dice- **si ya voy**- entonces apaga la maquina y sale se la habitación……………..

Durante la cena...

Tentomon había terminado de cenar y se había retirado para acostarse a dormir, Izzy y su mama aun seguían cenando en total silencio, entonces la Sra. Izumi le dice- **me puedes decir lo que paso realmente-**

Al oír eso Izzy baja la cabeza y dice- **lo siento mama pero esta vez no puedo decirte nada**-

Ella le contesta de un modo fuerte tanto que sorprende a Izzy- **por que, por que crees que yo no puedo comprender nada de lo que sucede en el Digimundo o no tengo la capacidad intelectual para entenderlo, por favor hijo no me tomes por una tonta.**

Al oír el modo duro en que su mama le había hablado no pudo mas soportar la presión que tenia en su mente y finalmente se puso a llorar. Se acerca a su madre, coloca su cabeza en su regazo y simplemente dice- **lo siento mama pero si digo algo ustedes son los que pagaran el precio**-

Al oír esa advertencia la Sra. Izumi lo empieza a acariciar su cabeza y le dice en un tono tratando de tranquilizarlo- **con que de eso se trata, entonces no me lo digas… veo que cargas una gran losa sobre ti, le has comentado a los demás de lo que ocultas-**

Izzy le dice aun llorando, ocultando su rostro y limpiándose sus lagrimas con la falda de su madre dice- **no a ellos menos les puedo decir ya que es algo relacionado con...**

Al tratar de decir algo de información Izzy siente una leve descarga de energía en su nuca que lo aturde, al sentir eso ve que Tai si hablaba en serio.

El chico del conocimiento cae al suelo, cierra sus ojos, pone sus manos en la cabeza, apretando los dientes para no gritar el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que no podía soportar mas, el sentía que el dolor apenas había durado unos cuantos segundos, pero para el sentía que había sido horas, días o tal vez años; de repente el dolor ceso.

Abre lentamente sus ojos aun llorosos y totalmente rojos por soportar tanto dolor, lo primero que ve es la expresión de terror que tiene su mama, entonces se siente aun mas peor y simplemente se pone a llorar diciendo- **perdóname madre ya que no quiero que ustedes sufran por la situación en la que estoy metido-**

La Sra. Izumi se arrodilla, lo abraza con fuerza pero a la vez con dulzura dulzura, lo empieza a consolar y le dice- **ya no te mortifiques hijo descansa, descarga toda esa tensión duerme y descansa...**

Mas tarde en el Digimundo...

Tai estaba parado enfrente en lo que parecía ser el castillo de la oscuridad pero todo el sitio estaba totalmente desecho, veía hacia arriba y observo un gran halo de luz la cual subía la cielo, entonces mira al cielo y ve una sombra pero no la reconoce pero mira mas de cerca descubre sus ojos y descubre que es Satanamon.

Entonces Tai se ve flotando y mira al suelo entonces ve algo terrible ve 15 siluetas en el suelo todas atravesadas por lanzas no puede reconocer que siluetas son pero algunas tienen de dos a tres lanzas enterradas que le atraviesan el cuerpo haciendo que el cuerpo de algunos se arqueen y no caigan al suelo.

El gira, ve su cuerpo y descubre que su cuerpo es una silueta la cual esta adentro de otra que no reconoce. Ve que en su mano derecha tiene una lanza la cual escurre gotas de sangre y se da cuenta que el los mato.

Ve a otro lado y descubre a otra silueta de otro elegido pero que también esta adentro de otra silueta, el también tiene una lanza en su mano derecha la cual también escurre gotas de sangre...

Tai despierta abruptamente y se da cuenta de que se trata de una pesadilla, entonces se levanta al baño y pregunta- **¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?**-

Luego se mira al espejo del baño y se dice como tratando de recordar piensa- **_lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que ataque a ese niño elegido, le robe su esencia y después lo deje en su cuarto; en ese momento no puedo recordar nada._**

En ese momento aparece Dark Agumon, al verlo levantado su parte de Agumon se contenta y lo domina por un momento; este se salta al cuello y le dice- **que bueno que estas bien Tai, pensé que te habías lastimado cuando saliste de ese mundo ya te lo había advertido que era muy peligroso y ahora te das cuenta de que no mentí**.

Tai dándose cuenta de que Dark Agumon no se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas, le dice- **pero te divertiste no amigo**-

Dark Agumon dice- **como no tienes idea Tai fue la pelea mas divertida en la que haya estado envuelto**-

Dark Agumon se suelta y Tai le dice- **mas que la pelea con Gabumon y Piyomon-** entonces Dark Agumon dice- **también son rivales muy duros; pero este me sorprendió ya que nunca pensé que peleara tan fieramente y de ese modo-**

Tai le pone la mano encima a Dark Agumon y le dice- **bueno acuéstate a dormir ya que dentro de pocas horas atacaremos nuevamente y robaremos a otro su esencia**-

Dark Agumon extrañado le pregunta- **como lo harás**- Tai le dice- **con algo que vengo perfeccionando desde hace unos días...**

Al día siguiente...

Los elegidos se habían separado en tres equipos en el equipo uno estaban Cody, Yolei, Kary, Tk, Sora en el segundo Davis, Matt, Mimi y el tercero Ken, Joe e Izzy. Todos estaban nervioso ya que esta era la primera vez que todos iban a estar pendientes de dos personas pero a la vez estaban tranquilos ya que Tai era malvado pero no suicida y por él no va a atacar en publico o ¿si?.

Esa era la duda que embarcaba a todos ya que ellos no sabían como diablos Tai sabia que van a hacer para sorprenderlo y el se les adelantaba un paso.

Sora recordaba eso y se preguntaba como era que Tai sabia que esa vez que se colocaron en el puente era una trampa y el lo modifico creando una contra trampa la cual cayeron fácilmente o él usa la lógica a un nivel superior o él sabe algo que los elegidos ignoran.

Pero el mas preocupado es Izzy ya que cuando salió de su casa su mama estaba realmente preocupado por el y por su estado aun sentía como la corriente recorría su cabeza todavía aun después de anoche.

Realmente estaba en un dilema pero aun cuando quería pensar sobre el tema sentía leves descargas eléctricas lo que significaba que no podía ni siquiera en su mente pensar algo para ayudar a los demás, lo peor es que no iba a poder guardar todo esto en secreto por mucho tiempo ya que tarde o temprano se descubriría la verdad y no quería ver la cara de todos cuando se enteraran.

Ya todos estaban sentados entonces notaron que tanto Ken como Davis tenían el rostro cansado pero no le tomaron importancia entonces a Davis se le acerca un niño de la misma altura que Davis de pelo oscuro y mirada penetrante que el conoce y Davis al verlo le dice- **hey Sinichi también viniste**-

El muchacho llega y le dice- **si aunque estuve enfermo durante tres días apenas me repongo y estoy listo para jugar-**

Ken se le acerca y Sinichi sorprendido le dice- **no puedo creerlo Ken Ichijouji (**no se como diablos se escribe**) esta aquí enfrente de mi no puedo creerlo**- Ken apenado le dice- **no soy la gran cosa**- entonces el entrenador los llama y empiezan a calentar.

Rato después cuando estaba el partido para escoger la selección de Odaiba dos señores llegaron a un lado de los asientos de los elegidos y uno le pregunta- **disculpa chiquilla este asiento esta libre-**

Kary voltea y les dice al señor- **si esta libre no hay problema-** el señor se sienta al mismo tiempo se dispone a ver el partido de fútbol.

Pasa el rato y entonces el señor mira al grupo de elegidos y se da cuenta de que Matt trajo a Gabumon entonces este se levanta, se dirige hacia a Matt y finalmente dice- **disculpa joven este Digimon es un Gabumon no me equivoco**.

Al oír eso Matt se sorprende y le dice- **buen truco Tai; pero basta de farsa deja de usar ilusiones**-

El señor extrañado dice- **se equivoca yo no soy lo que usted piensa, yo lo decía ya que yo era también un niño elegido y me sorprendió ver aquí un Gabumon ya que hace años que no veía aun Digimon.**

Matt esta sorprendido ya que el señor ya que lo observaba con cuidado vio que usaba un bastón como muleta en la pierna izquierda, en el rostro tenia una horrible marca y a la vez usaba lentes oscuros la cual lo deformaba un poco.

El chico de la amistad pregunta- **¿Cómo se llama y que Digimon tenia?**-

El señor dice- **me llamo Jesús y mi Digimon fue un Agumon el cual lo hacia Digievolucionar a Wargreymon y también a An... lo siento hable un poco de mas, ya que no recuerdo lo que significa lo que iba a decir.**

Al oír esto Matt siente que le pusieron a este hombre en su destino, entonces recuerda algo que dijo esa voz y Matt pregunta- **sabes algo sobre el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad-**

Al oír eso Jesús se pone nervioso y pregunta- **acaso ha vuelto Satanamon**-

Sora se levanta y dice- **si ha vuelto y se ha posesionado de Tai**-

Jesús se extraña y pregunta- **¿Quién es Tai?**-

Matt contesta- **el era nuestro líder, el también tiene como Digimon acompañante es un Agumon, ahora él es nuestro enemigo y nos esta robando nuestras esencias.**

Entonces se levanta el otro señor y dice- **mi nombre es Ariel y mi Digimon fue un Gabumon**- y vuelve a replicar en un tono serio- **si es cierto lo que estoy escuchando me temo que no podemos ayudarles mucho ya que al parecer su situación de ustedes es distinta a la que sufrimos nosotros.**

Entonces Izzy intenta hacer una pregunta pero el dispositivo se activa y al sentir su amenaza simplemente se levanta y dice- **ahora regreso voy a ver a los chicos, ya que no deseo ninguna sorpresa.**

Al ver esa actitud tan cortante de Izzy, Matt se preocupa pero rápidamente se olvida de eso ya que es mas importante es detener a Tai y dice- **me podrían decir quien de ustedes era el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad.**

Entonces tanto Jesús como Ariel se miran, al parecer ambos se entienden con la mirada ya que se nota que con la mirada se dicen ciento de cosas.

Después de unos segundos ambos asienten y Ariel dice- **mira ahora no podemos decir nada al respecto a este asunto ya que a ustedes les faltan elementos que nosotros sabemos; pero que ustedes ignoran y por mas que queramos ayudarlos de nada serviría ya que en el pasado lo que intento el emisario de la oscuridad hizo que fallara por que sabían cosas que no debían de saber en ese instante y a su vez esto provoco que Satanamon se diera cuenta de algunas cosas.**

Al oír esta explicación, Matt no se siente convencido pero sabe que no les sacara nada con obligarlos. Jesús se acerca a Sora y le dice- **te encuentras bien jovencita te noto extraña como si estuvieras confundida.**

Sora se sorprende por que ni siquiera Matt o los demás se habían dado cuenta del estado anímico de la chica. Sora responde un poco apenada- **si estoy algo confundida con este asunto.**

Jesús con una sonrisa le dice- **no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya veras que todo se resuelve-**

Entonces de su bolso saca una tarjeta de color azul la cual le entrega a Sora al tenerla nota que solo la orilla es de color azul ya que el centro es de color dorado y al sentirlo siente que su textura es como de plástico resistente pero a la vez flexible, al ver lo que dice nota que tiene una estrella de cinco picos y que esta en la base dice simplemente dice "honor".

Y antes de que Sora preguntara para que sirve esta tarjeta Jesús dice- **esta tarjeta es especial por ningún motivo no la vayas a perder tal vez puedas te pueda salvar de algo o ser de gran ayuda**-

Al ver Jesús como entregaba una tarjeta Ariel saca también de su bolso otra tarjeta igual pero en vez de ser dorada era plateada, se la entrega a Matt y le dice**- lo mismo te digo para ti cuídala te puede ser de gran ayuda-**

Ambos señores se levantan, se despiden del grupo y después se dirigen al campo de fútbol con un paso lento.

Ya cuando están algo lejos ambos empieza a hablar y empieza Ariel- **crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto con darles las tarjetas-**

Jesús detiene su caminar, se voltea y los mira detenidamente, después regresa su mirada al campo donde ve a un chico y a una chica que ambos están haciendo calentamiento, este suspira y le dice- **si recuerdas lo que paso por saber cosas que ni siquiera sabíamos que podíamos hacer, eso Satanamon se aprovecho y nos puso a ambos en contra de uno del otro para que batalláramos y fue por eso que pague el precio por fallar...**

Continuara...

Que les pareció este episodio tengo que decirle a Cielo Criss que a alguien intelectual para detenerlo es darle lo que quiere en parte y evitar que lo divulgue así fue lo que hice con Izzy pero ¿Qué quiso decir Tai con eso de toda la verdad? ¿Quién fue al elegido que Tai ataco si al partido llegaron todos? ¿Qué es lo que saben esos elegidos adultos sobre el emisario de la oscuridad? y por ultimo ¿Para que sirve las dos tarjetas que les dieron esos elegidos a Matt y a Sora? Todo y mucho más en el siguiente episodio llamado:

"PROTEJAN AL ULTIMO EMBLEMA"

NOTAS EXTRAS:

**Occipucio:** es la parte más elevada de la nuca se localiza donde termina el cráneo y comienza la columna vertebral

Compilador: es un comprobador de programas el cual se encarga de asegurarse de que tal programa este bien realizado y que sea funcional.

Ø Esta nota es algo triste ya que este es el **ULTIMO** **EPISODIO** de Digimon mi lado oscuro gracias por toda la comprensión y el seguimiento que le dieron a este fic

Ø Ahhhhhh no es cierto pero lo que si les dos aviso que este fic no se **ACTUALIZARA** nada hasta mediados **DE JULIO **es debido a problemas escolares nada mas(necesito toda la concentración para pasar mis materias de la carrera universitaria )

Ø Si alguien ha descubierto lo clave de ese fic le contare el final de este por medio de un correo (a ti no dragonzukino ya que tu has descubierto todo).

Atte

IoriJestez

**NOTAS ACTUALES DEL AUTOR:** Este es el nuevo episodio, para muchos ven que las sorpresas no paran ya que estos nuevos personajes que aparecieron son muy importantes o que creen, así que por favor dejen sus review ya que deseo saber que les parece esta historia.


	10. Cap 07: Encuentros cercanos 03

**CAPITULO 07: ENCUENTROS CERCANOS**

21 de julio de 2003 cumplo un año como autor y lo festejo actualizando todos mis fic desde decisiones del corazón, este fic y además estreno un nuevo fic llamado **Del Crepúsculo al amanecer. **Espero que me dejen review en cada fic en especial este que estreno.

Debido a que este episodio se hizo mas largo de lo que esperaba he decidió escribir una tercera parte. En si esta parte es la parte original de este episodio pero de ultima hora había decidido que se partiera y fuera el inicio de mi otro episodio que he adelantado llamado "Protejamos al ultimo emblema" ya que ese episodio la historia dará unos giros mas acertados a lo que sucede en la historia pero a la vez habrá una que otra sorpresa bueno antes que nada quiero dedicarle esta parte del episodio se lo dedico a **Mai **es una autora que me ha echado ánimos cuando pensé que mi propio esfuerzo por realizar este fic y seguir escribiendo era un fracaso ahora se que mi trabajo ahora era bueno y esos review que ella me deja aunque sean sencillos son la gasolina que me da ánimos para seguir con este proyecto.

Ah por cierto tengo que informar a Cielo Criss tengo que informarte que tu eres la primera persona que estrena mi nuevo correo ya que con el que me conocen esta hackeado y me lo saturan con correo infectado.

--------------------------------------------------

Parte 3...

...Durante el partido todo parecía normal, Matt en cambio el ya no miraba el juego sino simplemente observaba a los dos antiguos elegidos lo que pudo deducir es que ambos eran del grupo de los primeros niños elegidos que les hablo Genai esa vez cuando pelearon con Apocalipmon y si es cierto entonces ellos no tenían Digivice para poderlos localizar.

El chico de la amistad saca su tarjeta y revisa que en la orilla la tarjeta tenia una dirección de correo electrónico y eso seria una gran ayuda ya que a través de ese correo podría comunicarse, entonces oye un grito el cual hace que saque de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta que fue Yolei la que grito ya que uno de los jóvenes había obstruido una promesa de avance de Ken, Matt noto que Ken estaba demasiado exhausto como para poder seguir jugando.

Entonces el entrenador se acerca a Ken y le dice- **oye Ichijouji te encuentras bien**- Ken responde- **si estoy solo un poco cansado**- el entrenador dice- **te veo muy pálido es mejor que te cambie- **al oír eso Ken siente que ha fallado en su intento pero el entrenador dice- **y algo mas bienvenido al equipo eres bueno pero creo que te esforzaste de mas**.

Al oír eso Ken se siente mas tranquilo y se retira a los vestidores, entonces Ken decide irse su vestidor ya que tanto a Ken como a Davis les toco vestidores diferentes entonces entra se desnuda y se empieza a bañar. Después del baño se empieza a cambiar y nota que el partido ya se termino.

El revisa su mochila buscando una playera la cual traía para ponerse después del partido entonces nota una mancha morada en el pecho algo que apenas le apareció entonces busca a Wormon con desesperación y se da cuenta de que Wormon dejo se ha transformado a Ninomon y se dice así mismo- **entonces no fue un sueño...**

Flash back...

Ken estaba sentado en su cama pensando ya que cuando llego encontró dos notas una que decía que su mama iba a trabajar doble turno y la otra es de su papá que le decía que el iba a estar fuera todo el fin de semana por el trabajo entonces el se queda pensativo, a la vez temeroso ya que mañana seria un día muy peligroso para todo el equipo.

Rato después se decide acostar ya que tenia que descansar para el día siguiente seria un día pesado, entonces cuando se acuesta se abre el portal y se da cuenta que se trata de Tai entonces Ken se levanta y dice- **Que haces aquí Tai sabia que atacarías pronto a mi ya que yo soy la ultima persona a la que falta en tu colección de esencias**

Entonces Tai dice- **te equivocas necesito a las doce esencias para acabar con el Digimundo pero como tu eres la ultima esencia independiente de todos los elegidos por eso decido atacarte de una vez pero no aquí ya que quiero facilitarme el ataque.**

Entonces Tai abre un portal mucho mas grande que parecía un hoyo negro ya que los estaba absorbiendo entonces Wormon y Ken se abrazan mutuamente para no perderse en el portal oscuro, después de unos segundos de resistencia son absorbidos en el portal.

Cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que esta en el sitio que el mas teme, Ken dice con una voz temblorosa- **no aquí no este sitio no es demasiado para mi.**

Entonces Ken mira a Tai y nota que su cuerpo empieza a brillar pero en un brillo oscuro era como si estuviera absorbiendo mas oscuridad y dice- **a que le tienes miedo si para ti esto antes era un paraíso, este mar de la oscuridad es el sitio donde la oscuridad es mayor y al yo estar aquí mi oscuridad se incrementa a la vez que mis poderes.**

Entonces Ken sintiendo el miedo dice y queriendo ser valiente- **no debo de tener miedo ya que si tengo miedo me perderé en la oscuridad y Tai me podrá robar fácilmente mi esencia.**

Entonces Tai dice- **no es fácil perder el miedo; aun cuando sabes que este sitio ya no te puede hacer nada.**

Entonces Ken se levanta y siente como le tiemblan las piernas y dice- **entonces para que me has traído aquí-**

Tai le dice- **muy fácil ya que tu tienes un don el cual me hace difícil robar tu esencia y es que tu ya has estado en la oscuridad y tu tienes una cierta inmunidad a mis poderes oscuros; o sea que si te ataco no te afectara nada si te ataco en el mundo real o en el Digimundo, al mismo tiempo me debilitare rápidamente. Aquí por más inmune que seas te puedo atacar sin misericordia y además como te dije mis poderes se incrementan increíblemente en este lugar.**

Mientras ellos dos estaban mirándose mutuamente un rayo de color negro es lanzado desde el cielo, dicho rayo cae a un lado de Tai y Ken entonces ambos alzan su mirada al cielo, se da cuenta que se trata de Diabmon.

Entonces Tai dice- **crees que con algo tan simple y patético me iba a preocupar**- entonces Diabmon dice**- y ustedes quienes son.**

Entonces Tai dice- **el que esta enfrente de mi es el que abrió la puerta de este sitio donde tu estas y yo era un elegido pero ahora soy su peor pesadilla de ellos**.

Diabmon feliz dice- **no se quien seas pero con tu presencia ahora puedo volver al Digimundo**.

Tai dice**- no lo creo**, **pobre infeliz.**

Diabmon enojado lanza una bola de energía entonces Tai se voltea, de un movimiento rápido de sus manos atrapa la bola de energía y la mantiene en ella, depuse de unos segundos se observa que no sucede nada, Diabmon estaba sorprendido ya que era el primero que sobrevivía a un ataque directo.

Tai finalmente dice- **este es todo tu poder, me das lastima, creo que no mereces vivir aun en este infierno que para ti es el paraíso-** entonces Tai con sus manos hace que la bola de energía empiece a crecer de un modo incontrolable lo que provoca que la fuerza de la bola se haga mayor.

Tai dice- **te lo regreso-** y en ese momento Tai lanza la bola de energía pero en vez de ir a una velocidad lenta por su tamaño va más rápido de lo que se imagina y al final choca con Diabmon desintegrándolo.

Al verlo Tai dice- **en este sitio mi poder supera al del nivel mega, es increíble tanto poder en mi**- entonces en otro lado sitio del mar de la oscuridad se oyen gritos, lentamente gira su cabeza hacia donde están esos gritos, ve que a los lejos Dark Agumon esta golpeando a Wormon y este dice con desesperación- **que no me das oportunidad de Digievolucionar.**

Dark Agumon dice- **no eso es para los cobardes yo peleo así, así estamos en las mismas condiciones-**

Entonces Ken se acerca al sitio en donde están peleando, saca su Digivice y le dice- **Wormon Digievoluciona**- algo raro sucede en el Digivice de Ken es como si la Digievolucion de Wormon aquí en este sitio fuera posibles entonces se oye grito de su Digimon acompañante que dice

Wormon Digivolves a Stigmon 

Pero Ken nota que el color de Stigmon no es normal es mas oscuro pero al parecer todavía es tipo vacuna entonces Ken le pregunta a Stigmon- **te encuentras bien**.

Entonces el Digimon le dice- **si aunque un poco raro por que siento la oscuridad en mi pero mi mente aun esta conciente.**

Dark Agumon al ver el tonto Digimon había Digievolucionado dice- **muy bien si así lo quieres entonces yo haré esto**- Dark Agumon empieza a verse una aura de color negro a su alrededor y el dice- **este es mi poder incrementándose ahora si estoy listo para derrotarte, no quería usar esto pero no me dejas otra alternativa**.

Entonces ambos empiezan a lanzarse sus ataques especiales por una parte Stigmon se lanzaba con su ataque de aguijón mientras que Dark Agumon atacaba con su flamas oscuras, de un momento a otro la pelea se había igualado aun mas que la pelea que tuvo con Piyomon y Gabumon.

Dark Agumon empezó a sentir una gran desesperación ya que sentía que no podía ganar la pelea al grado que sus ataques como movimientos se empezaban a ver lentos y Stigmon lo empezaba a atacar mas rápido y de un modo mas salvaje parecía que Stigmon aunque su formato era tipo vacuna actuaba como uno de tipo Virus entonces Agumon por una extraña razón empezaba a sentirse cansado y torpe pero no sabia el porque hasta que se cayo al suelo y ya no se pudo levantar.

Entonces Dark Agumon comprendió todo y dice- **ya se lo que me pasa aun cuando mi poder se incrementa el gasto es mayor y es como si peleara normalmente tenía razón sobre este sitio no se por que Tai quiso traerlo aquí.**

Al ver que Stigmon decidía darle el golpe final a Dark Agumon entonces Tai que ya tenia sujetado a Ken decide soltarlo y se pone enfrente de Stigmon, este extrañado decide terminar con su ataque y de paso acabar con Tai, unos instantes después Tai recibe el impacto del contrincante pero como su poder era muy grande que no le causo daño al grado que simplemente hizo retroceder.

Tai que tenia sujetado la mano de Stigmon empieza a girar y lo lanza lejos de donde se encontraba Dark Agumon, mientras este volaba trataba de estabilizarse pero no podía ya que por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo dejo de reaccionarle, finalmente choca con las rocas dejándolo inconsciente.

Entonces el se acerca a su Digimon oscuro y le pregunta- **te encuentras bien-** Dark Agumon apenas si podía hablar dice- **si estoy bien simplemente estoy agotado y me siento débil-** entonces Tai dice- **esta bien a Stigmon simplemente lo deje inconsciente en lo que te recuperas.**

Entonces Tai miro hacia donde estaba Ken y vio que no estaba donde lo había dejado entonces miro hacia donde estaba Stigmon y vio que estaba ahí junto a su Digimon.

Tai se separa de Dark Agumon empieza a correr hacia Ken y este al darse cuenta también se empieza a echar a correr tratando de encontrar una salida de este peligro, pero no encontraba nada que lo ayudara, no sabia como salir de ahí.

El chico corrompido del valor lo alcanza entonces lo toma de su ropa abriéndola y mostrándole el pecho de Ken entonces el chico bondadoso por tratar de separarse de Tai tropieza cayéndose al suelo, Tai empieza a usar su onda la cual inmoviliza a Ken entonces Tai penetra a Ken.

En lo que lo penetraba a Ken en el pecho Stigmon se había levantado y se dirigía a atacar a Tai.

Entonces Tai se voltea pero ve que ya no puede liberarse para poder defenderse pero al final oye un grito que dice- **flamas oscuras**- voltea a otro lado y ve que Dark Agumon esta lanzando su golpe y ve como Stigmon llega a un metro pero en ese momento llega el golpe de Dark Agumon de lleno derribándolo y regresándolo a ser Wormon y este quedando inconsciente.

Entonces Tai decide que es momento de quitarle su esencia a Ken entonces el chico bondadoso hace resistencia pero algo raro pasa es que por mas resistencia que oponga mas fácilmente esta saliendo su esencia de su cuerpo. Tai sabiendo lo que sucede sonríe, de un movimiento muy brusco saca la esfera con la esencia de la bondad y Ken no siente ni dolor ni nada por estilo pero si una paz muy extraña como si hubiera hecho lo correcto, pero después se empieza a sentir débil y cansado.

Entonces Tai se empieza a levantar y ve como Ken esta quieto, inmóvil, su mirada no estaba perdida ni nada por estilo entonces Tai simplemente dice- **Es como me lo imaginaba**.

Entonces levanta a Ken y le pide a Agumon que levante a Wormon, después que ambos han sido levantado con su mano libre abre un portal y ambos entran en el. Momentos después aparecen en el cuarto de Ken, Tai se acerca a su cama de este y lo acuesta. Dark Agumon también acuesta a Wormon junto a Ken después ambos arreglan todo el tiradero que provoco la abertura del portal.

Ken simplemente ve como arreglan todo y el ni siquiera tiene la fuerza para moverse, en ese momento Tai encuentra un papel en donde estaba la invitación para formar parte de la selección de Odaiba y lo único que ve Ken es que sonríe y dice- **creo que ya tengo un nuevo plan para atacara a Davis-** pero en ese momento Tai abre el portal y cuando iba dar un paso hacia a él Tai se desmaya.

Dark Agumon preocupado se acerca y le dice a Tai- **Tai, Tai, Taiiiiiii estas bien te dije de las consecuencias de ir a ese lugar.**

Entonces Dark Agumon empieza a jalar a Tai a rastras y lo mete al portal y luego desparece y después de eso Ken simplemente cierra los ojos y se duerme.

Fin Flash Back

**Entonces fue cierto**- volvía repetir Ken se estaba recargando en la pared entonces mira a donde esta Wormon y se da cuenta que Ninomon ya se transformo en Leafmon y después en un Digihuevo. Ken siente que cada movimiento que hace pierde la fuerza de su cuerpo y decide como ultimo movimiento sacar un plumón de su mochila y escribir algo en la pared al final lo hace, luego se recarga en la pared y simplemente cierra los ojos...

Mientras tanto en el partido...

Todos estaban pacientes esperando a que el partido acabara y todos estaban observando pero nada parecía extraños a los ojos de los elegidos entonces se oyó el pitazo final dando por terminado el partido.

Entonces todos los elegidos se levantaron de su lugar pero Matt dirige su mirada hacía donde se localizan Jesús y Ariel ya que sabe que ambos ocultan algo de gran importancia entonces ve como ellos dos se levantan y se empiezan a dirigir a la salida. Matt ve eso le resta importancia y decide seguir a los demás pero al parecer Jesús y Ariel deciden hacer otra cosa pero no dicen nada mientras se dirigen a la salida...

Todos los elegidos ya estaban llegando a la entrada a donde estaban los pasillos de los vestidores en ese momento los Digieggs de la luz y esperanza brillan intensamente.

Ellos saben lo que significan y entonces todos empiezan a correr, pero al llegar a un pasillo en donde se parte en dos direcciones contrarias sucede algo que no contaban, de repente cada Digieggs dirige su luz a cada lado del camino entonces ambos se dividen en dos equipos uno compuesto por Kary, Yolei, Joe, e Izzy y el otro en Matt, Tk, Cody, Sora y Mimi.

Entonces un equipo se dirige a la izquierda mientras que el otro equipo a la derecha mientras que el otro equipo corrió a la izquierda aunque ambos equipos corrían rápidamente junto a sus Digimons pero por más rápido que corrían sentía que el pasillo se volvía casi interminable.

El equipo dirigido por Kary llegaron a la puerta donde estaba el vestidor entonces ven un letrero que dice **FUERA DE SERVICIO** entonces Joe es el primero que abre la puerta y es el primero que entra y entonces Yolei entra detrás de el, al ver la escena pega un grito de terror, ella desesperada se acerca a Ken, se arrodilla y ve la siguiente escena.

Ve a Ken acostado en la pared desnudo de arriba, en su pecho trae una marca donde fue atacado y ve que en la pared esta escrito un mensaje con letras descompuestas que dice: "**YO YA FUI ATACADO ANTES DE HOY EL QUE ESTA EN PELIGRO ES DAVIS".**

Yolei gira su cabeza a donde esta el armario donde guarda sus cosas y ve que donde estaba colocado Wormon ya era un Digihuevo ella se preguntaba como pudieron hacerle esto sin haber violencia pero nada que los delatara.

Kary entra y ve el mensaje y dice**- hay que ir a salvar a Davis**- Yolei casi ida dice- **yo me quedo aquí a cuidar a Ken**- Kary se acerca, la alza bruscamente y ella dice- **quieres regalarle tu esencia a Tai**.

Ella le contesta- **eso a mi ya no me importa**- entonces Kary en un acto de desesperación le da una cachetada y Yolei ni se enoja ni cambia su mirada, Kary mas desesperada le da otra cachetada la cual hace que reaccione y Yolei dice**- por que me pegas**.

Kary ya perdiendo los estribos dice- **por tu necedad estando uno solo es un peligro latente ya que Tai no tiene compasión por nadie y crees que la tendrá contigo ya solo quedan tu y Cody por que no se si lleguen a salvar Davis** –

Entonces Yolei como entendiendo esas palabras se levanta y dice- **entonces vamos a donde esta Davis...**

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del corredor iban los otros cuando llegan a la puerta del vestidor sin pensarlo de un solo golpe Tk y Matt golpean la puerta abriéndola de golpe y ven que ya llegaron tarde ya que ven que Davis esta tirado en el suelo boca abajo.

Tk lo alza, lo voltea, lo recarga en la pared y ve que si efectivamente Tai ya lo ataco entonces como si Davis reaccionara de momento dice- **si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue...**

Matt dice- **que fue lo que dijo**- Sora dice extrañada- **es como si fuera un refrán**- Tk dice**- tienes razón pero por que lo dijo.**

Antes de que se pusieran pensar se oye la voz de Tai que dice- **tontos creen que vigilándolos los protegerían yo estuve frente a ustedes todo el tiempo y nunca se dieron cuenta, estuve tan descaradamente cerca de ellos que estuve a un lado de Davis jajajajajajaja**- Matt tratando tomar un rol de líder dice- **no te escondas en donde estas**- la voz se oye y dice- **no me escondo los espero en donde no hay sitio para esconderse-**

Entonces todos los que acompañaban a Matt salen del pasillo y corren hacía la salida sin pensarlo lo que quieren es encontrar un sitio en donde no se pueda esconder, Izzy como si Tai quisiera que los descubrieran en donde esta dice ya que el dispositivo no reacciona dice- **un sitio en donde no se pueda esconder solo seria al aire libre**- y sin pensarlo dice- **esta en la cancha.**

Ya habían llegado a la entrada donde entraron cuando el equipo dirigido por Kary los alcanzaron y dice Yolei**- fue demasiado tarde Ken le robaron su esencia desde anoche**- dice Matt- **como, si eso fue cierto entonces como no tuvo los efectos de inmediato.**

Izzy dice- **eso no importa, lo que importa es ahora detener a Tai a cualquier costo**- todos salen a la cancha y nomás ven que en centro de la cancha esta Sinichi entonces todos se acercan hacía Sinichi.

Kary extrañada dice- **Sinichi...-** el muchacho contesta- **no, Tai o el emisario de la oscuridad**-

Entonces la piel de Sinichi se empieza a romper y brilla una luz muy fuerte pero después se vuelve opaca y todos los elegidos se tienen que tapar los ojos y cuando esta luz termina ven y ahí mismo donde estaba Sinichi esta Tai pero vestido con ropa normales venia vestido con tenis, con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera blanca y una chamarra de mezclilla normal y dice- **se tardaron demasiado.**

Sora dice**- por que lo dices si tan solo fueron algunos minutos-** Tai con una sonrisa burlona dice**- eso es lo que creen verdad-**

Joe mira al cielo se da cuenta que ya esta atardeciendo y pregunta**- cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí adentro yo siento que fueron unos minutos- **Tai dice**- lo siento pero estuvieron todos adentro de un ****túnel quántico de tiempo –** pregunta Cody**- que es eso-** Izzy sin querer perder atención en cada detalle dice**- luego les explico.**

Tai burlonamente dice**- bueno como ustedes fueron tan serviciales es hora que les quite otra esencia a alguno de ustedes-** entonces Tai se empieza a acercarse pero se detiene y dice**- Izzy por que no instalas la barrera digital que hiciste para darles aunque sea la oportunidad de defenderse.**

Izzy extrañado y dándose cuenta que es una orden abre su laptop e instala la barrera, se empieza a notar como una gran esfera dorada cubre a todos y se ve como ondas de color doradas bajan horizontalmente provocando un efecto muy espectacular.

Entonces Tai se acerca y toca la barrera la siente y dice**- esta es una excelente barrera muy efectiva pero no creo que les sirva ya que cometieron el mismo error que con las anteriores… tiene la misma base-** Tai empieza a girar alrededor de la barrera y la va tocando con su mano derecha y va diciendo-

**"Izzy te gustaría saber como es que yo sabía que tenias una nueva barrera o como es que yo sabia que iban a estar todos es por la simple razón que es que hay aquí entre todos ustedes que no comparte sus ideas de proteger al Digimundo o sea entre ustedes incluyendo a Davis y a Ken hay un TRAIDOR" **

Todos al oír esa frase todos se empiezan a ver con desconfianza e Izzy siente ganas de ponerse a llorar ya que el sabe que por la situación que lo puso Tai ahora lo iba a involucrar en la desconfianza dentro del grupo.

Entonces se oye la voz de Matt preguntando como todo líder pregunta**- y quien es el traidor-**

Tai estaba regresando al sitio donde inicio dice**- para que decírtelo es mejor que lo descubran y lo digo por que últimamente esta cometiendo demasiados errores y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar-** Tai empieza a sonreír de un modo sarcástico y dice**- bueno basta de platica y hora de empezar.**

Entonces Tai cambia de mano y de repente aparece su brazalete, de un solo golpe penetra la esfera y dice- para que romperla si puedo hacerla mía

Entonces Tai con su poder transforma la esfera de dorada a una de color negro y las ondas que bajaban se vuelven negras también entonces todos empiezan a sentir como se inmovilizaban al igual que los Digimons.

El emisario de la oscuridad rompe la barrera y todos caen al suelo; de repente Matt y Sora siente que ya no están bajo el poder de ese ataque, se levantan y se preguntan por que no estaban bajo los efectos de la onda inmovilizante de Tai.

Ambos sacan las tarjetas que les dieron Ariel y Jesús, ven que ambas están brillando entonces ambos se empiezan a dirigir hacía Tai este al verlo les pregunta a ambos**- por que ustedes no caen bajo este efecto-** Sora contesta**- no caemos por que somos inmunes.**

Entonces Tai mas desesperado aumenta el poder de sus ondas pero a ellos dos no les hace nada de repente los tres estaban tan cerca que en el suelo se formo una nueva figura de tamaño descomunal que tanto Tai como Matt y Sora desconocen pero ninguno se dedico a observarla.

Tai aun mas desesperado aumenta aun mas la onda el sabe que con esta potencia puede matar a alguien, mira a los demás elegidos y sus Digimon caen al suelo y se empieza a oír un lloriqueo lastimero, Tai ve quien es el que llora y se da cuenta que se trata de Kary que con gritos y lloriqueos decía**- ya por favor Tai ya no me lastimes, por favor por lo que mas quieras no me lastimes ya no puedo soportar el dolor.**

Tai dándose cuenta de su error desactiva su ataque de onda oscura y la figura que se había formado en el suelo desaparece y se dice así mismo casi en un susurro-** no, esto no esta bien me desespere y estuve a punto de cometer un error el cual me haría sentir culpable-** entonces detrás de el se forma un portal y se mete en el...

Desde otro lado del estadio entre las sombras Dark Agumon miraba lo que sucedía al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que había sucedido hace un rato mientras veía la huida de su fiel amigo...

Flash back

Dark Agumon miraba a su humano compañero como este se quitaba su ropa debido a que quería descansar un poco mas para atacar en un par de horas al siguiente elegido.

Lentamente el le se acerca y dice**- Tai tengo una duda sobre por que nulificaste a ese tonto del conocimiento.**

Tai sonriendo dice**- para evitar que descubra la verdad**

El Digimon extrañado**- acaso se trata de los objetivos que hasta este momento no me has comentado.**

Tai que estaba en su cama se levanta se acerca al buró y toma su brazalete, al tenerlo en su mano aprieta un código. Al terminar de teclear ese código el brazalete brilla y aparece una barrera digital.

Dark Agumon extrañado por la actitud rara del emisario se acerca y dice**- Tai ¿Qué sucede?**

Este se acerca a el y le dice-** Agumon ¿por que crees que estoy haciendo todo esto?**

El Digimon corrupto lo mira y le dice con una seguridad-** es para romper el lazo de unión con el Digimundo. **

Tai que miraba a su Digimon empieza a reír unan risa maquiavélica la cual lo extraña y dice**- Tai ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?**

Tai se levanta se acerca a la ventana y mira el amanecer de la zona en la cual esta el castillo de la oscuridad, observa el mundo totalmente corrompido de tierra putrefacta, aire nauseabundo, agua contaminada, entonces dice**- sabes que es lo máximo lugar que puedo tomar en el Digimundo.**

Este se extraña y dice**- el máximo puesto que se puede ocupar en el Digimundo es de ser el pilar del Digimundo.**

Dark Agumon se da cuenta de lo que dice y vuelve a comentar**- Tai me estas diciendo que pretendes ser el pilar del Digimundo.**

Tai se voltea y dice**- exactamente, pretendo transformarme en el pilar del Digimundo.**

Dark Agumon Exaltado dice**- pero como pretendes eso Tai, estas loco, eso seria traicionar la lealtad a nuestro maestro.**

Tai por primera vez mira a su Digimon acompañante a los ojos y este ve por primera vez como la mirada de Tai se volvía de un resplandor rojo muy intenso al igual que los de Satanamon y este dice**- leal a ese pobre e iluso Digimon el cual se dejo encerrar en el pasado.**

Tai aparta su mirada y se mira al espejo y dice**- lealtad a ese Digimon el cual requirió de ¡MI ENERGIA! para poder salir de ese lago, como puedo jurar lealtad o mejor dicho respetar a alguien que no es capaz de resolver este asunto con sus propias manos, sino requiere el poder, la decisión, la determinación de su "mas fiel y leal sirviente".**

Dark Agumon estaba sorprendido por el tono de de voz que estaba usando, el estaba realmente determinado a convertirse en el pilar del Digimundo, el no sabia que pensar, finalmente escucha que el emisario dice**- por eso imposibilite a izzy para que siguiera investigando, que el tratara de saciar su curiosidad, el con el tiempo descubriría lo que planeo y Satanamon leyendo su mente lograría descubrir este plan oculto, ya que ni siquiera el muy tonto ha descubierto mis verdaderas intenciones.**

Este último se voltea y mira a su Digimon, con un tono mas tranquilo y conciliador se arrodilla junto a su Digimon y dice**- Dark Agumon sabes por que te digo todo esto.**

El Digimon corrupto asiente que no, mientras que el no podía apartar la mirada del emisario, lentamente ve que ese brillo rojo desaparece al mismo tiempo su mirada regresa a la normalidad actual y este dice**- por que confió en ti Dark Agumon, eres en el único que puedo confiar en ti ciegamente para lograr esto.**

El Digimon corrupto mira al suelo, aun algo de Agumon vive dentro de el, algo que hace que se apene o que muestre sentimientos de luz, finalmente el Digimon dice**- pero Por que. **

Este sonríe pero su sonrisa aunque se viera maligna era algo reconfortante y dice**- eres mi amigo y todo lo que hemos pasado por el pasado, eres alguien importante para mí aunque últimamente no lo demuestre.**

Tai para un momento y dice**- pero deseo saber en donde esta tu lealtad, si esta conmigo o esta con Satanamon.**

Dark Agumon baja la mirada ya que no sabe que contestar ya que nunca se había cuestionado, antes de contestar Tai se aleja de su Digimon y dice**- Antes de que digas lo que piensas solo quiero que sepas que lo que decidas decidirás tu destino.**

EL Digimon corrupto por un momento empezó a sentir temor de su compañero ya que si jura lealtad con Satanamon este lo destruirá en ese momento o peor le hará olvidar esta platica, pero después piensa que no le debe nada a Satanamon, entonces comprende lo que Tai dice y finalmente dice**- mi lealtad esta contigo Tai, te ayudare a alcanzar tu meta...**

Fin del flash back

El Digimon corrupto observaba y decía**- espero que logres alcanzar tu meta Tai, me esforzare mucho para que logres tu meta, Tai el pilar del Digimundo no suena mall, y yo ser el general de las tropas de la oscuridad y ser el segundo al mando del Digimundo.**

Agumonentre las sombras abre un portal y se mete feliz por todo lo que sucedió aunque no estaba satisfecho por todo lo que había visto.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio del estadio...

Mientras tanto en la salida del estadio dos sombras estaban mirando entonces una sombra dice- que es lo que viste Jesús- la otra se pone sus lentes negros y dice**- vi siete esencias debilitadas, dos completas y una no la pude localizar, Ariel-**

Entonces Ariel dice**- se trata acaso de la que ya conocemos-** Jesús ve y asiente diciendo**- si es lo que me imaginaba- y** vuelve a replicar-** es mejor que nos vayamos ya no podemos ayudarles mas de lo que hemos hecho.**

Entonces ambos empiezan a salir de del estadio y se empiezan a dirigir al estacionamiento y Ariel es que dice**- ¿por qué le diste tu tarjeta a esa chiquilla?-**

Jesús le responde**- por que la va a necesitar en el futuro para derrotar a Satanamon ya que ella se la debe de entregar al emisario cuando este el listo, después creo que lo que hicimos fue ayudarlos demasiado ya que las tarjetas le querían enseñar una cosa a esos elegidos y no la pudieron percibir.**

Ariel dice**- si yo también lo vi, pero si no mal recuerdo las tarjetas no tenían esa función a de ser algo nuevo o será que las tarjetas lo hacen involuntariamente-** y vuelve a replicar**- y creo se trata de lo que pensábamos espero que ese muchacho como se llama, así Tai cumpla con su misión.**

Jesús sigue caminando y de repente se detiene y dice**- si yo también espero ya que hay mucho en riesgo a veces las cosas no son lo que parece y además no te he preguntado por que le entregaste tu tarjeta a ese muchacho.**

Ariel se encoge de los hombros y dice**- la verdad no se, vi que tu la entregabas a esa muchacha y yo se la entregue inconscientemente sin pensarlo mucho-**

Jesús mira hacia un carro rojo y se empieza a dirigir y dice**- yo pensaba que se la habías entregado por tu pasado-**

Ariel poniendo una cara seria dice**- te refieres por nuestro asunto pasado en el Digimundo y las causas por las cuales al fallar ambos fuimos expulsados del Digimundo y tu fuiste el mas dañado.**

Jesús no dice nada pero sabe a lo que el se refiere y es que ambos están conectados por algo que solo las primeras personas que fueron al Digimundo saben pero por alguna extraña razón no pueden recordar del todo.

Entonces llegan al carro y miran hacia adentro y adentro ven a un niño de tez blanca y pelo castaño y a una niña igual de tez blanca y pelo rubio ambos con uniformes deportivos y Ariel ve que ambos están dormidos y sus hombros de cada uno estaba recargada su cabeza del otro.

Jesús abre el carro y se mete y abre el otro pero con el ruido ambos niños se despiertan y al ver como estaban se sorprenden y dice el niño un poco mas tranquilo**- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-**

Jesús responde**- teníamos que quedarnos a ver un asunto pendiente aquí en el estadio Ketaro-** la niña pregunta**- cual asunto tío Jesús-**

Ariel responde**- uno relacionado con nuestro pasado hija- **la niña le pregunta a su papa**- no te entiendo-**

Ariel le contesta**- ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la casa Naru ya que Moemi y Asuka han de estar preocupadas nosotros solo veníamos a ver si se quedaban para la selección viendo que así fue pero lo que encontramos tienen que saberlo lo mas pronto posible...**

Continuara...

Notas del autor: listo este episodio no me quedo como lo quería pero si tiene todas las ideas que tenía en mente.

!--if !supportLists-->Ø !--endif-->Quien será el traidor

!--if !supportLists-->Ø !--endif-->Cual será la función de las tarjetas

!--if !supportLists-->Ø !--endif-->Cual es el secreto que guardan Jesús y Ariel y por que le desean suerte a Tai para que logre su meta de robarle a todos sus esencias

Todo eso y más en mi próximo episodio protejamos al último emblema pero antes tendrán que pasar la sección de preguntas y respuestas de Digimon mi lado oscuro. Manden todas sus dudas y en el siguiente episodio serán resueltas

Pd1. alguien sabe como se llama el Digimon de Oikawa

Notas extras:

**Túnel quántico de tiempo:** no se si el nombre esta bien pero es una teoría la cual dice que un sitio puedes estar mucho tiempo pero fuera de ese sitio solo habrán pasado unos minutos o si esta poco tiempo afuera puede haber pasado varias horas.


	11. Cap 08: Recuento de los Daños

**CAPITULO 08: RECUENTOS DE LOS DAÑOS**

Bueno este episodio tiene un sabor especial ya que como no hubo quien me mandara sus dudas de mi fic yo decidí crear este episodio con la finalidad de marcar cuales son las cosas que aun no se esclarecen y es por eso que este episodio se llama así bueno comencemos...

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando iban llegando Ariel y Jesús a una gran casa condominio muy lujoso a ciencia cierta no se sabia a quien pertenecía este casa pero lo que si estaba seguro es que uno de ellos dos era hombre de dinero entonces Ariel dice- **hemos llegado**.

Jesús ve la casa y dice- **espero que Asuka no se enoje por llegar a esta hora.**

Entonces mira atrás ve que nuevamente Ketaro y Naru otra vez se habían dormido. Ariel mueve a ambos y dice- **despierten tórtolos ya llegamos**.

Los dos se despiertan y salen del carro entonces ambos entran y dice Jesús- **Asuka ya llegue.**

Entonces de la cocina sale una mujer alta delgada de ojos castaños al igual que su pelo largo bien vestida y al verlos ella dice en un tono muy serio- **me tenias preocupada ya viste la hora que es**.

Pero ella nota algo raro a través de los lentes de Jesús era una en la mirada la cual era demasiado seria aun para su esposo y pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que paso¿Por qué me miras así? solo una vez me miraste así y fue cuando...**

Ella quedo estática no sabia si decir algo o dejar que Jesús hablara, entonces de la sala sale otra mujer de la misma edad que Asuka pero ella tenia el pelo rubio además de unos ojos de tono claro, ella tenia el pelo igual de largo que su amiga y de buen cuerpo. Al verlo y al notar la mirada de ambos pregunta- **¿Qué sucede? ustedes nunca actúan de esa forma que pasa díganme**.

Entonces Ariel se acerca a la señora de pelo rubio, la besa en los labios y este le dice- **tenemos que decirle algo muy importante a ti Asuka y a ti, Moemi.**

Entonces tanto Ariel como Jesús entran al a sala y dice uno- **si recuerdan lo que nos paso en el Digimundo cuando fuimos nosotros.**

Entonces Asuka comenta- **la verdad no recuerdo mucho pero se que algo hicimos mal y que por ese daño no hemos podido regresar a ese mundo-**

Ariel consternado por los recuerdos dice- **exactamente, pero es que los eventos del pasado se están volviendo a repetir ahora.**

Ambas chicas se levantan preocupadas y Moemi dice señalando a algunos de ellos diciendo- **¿Acaso tu te estas transformando en el...?**

Entonces Jesús interviene y dice calmando a ambas- **no, eso no, nosotros no nos transformaremos en eso.**

El cambia su rostro a uno de preocupación total y dice- **pero..., ahora hay un nuevo emisario y Satanamon esta haciendo de las suyas en el Digimundo...**

Entonces Moemi dice- **no puede ser ese Digimon casi los mata a ustedes cuando paso eso-** entonces Ariel se levanta y abraza a su esposa y dice- **si pero esta vez las cosas son distintas.**

Asuka se sorprende y dice- **¿Como que son distintas si su nuevo emisario esta causando daño al Digimundo?**

Entonces Jesús con una sonrisa en los labios dice- **es que tengo confianza de que ese muchacho logre lo que se esta proponiendo ya que no esta cometiendo el mismo error que el antiguo emisario**.

Entonces Moemi pregunta- **¿Qué cosa...?-** Ariel dice con una voz llena de esperanza- **algo que no pudo hacer el antiguo emisario y por esa razón falláramos.**

Entonces tanto Moemi y Asuka entiende lo que dice tanto Jesús como Ariel pero en cambio los niños no entendían y pregunta Ketaro**- explíquenos mejor las cosas ya que no lo entiendo como que un emisario y lo del Digimundo no lo comprendo muy bien, se que hay unos niños que pueden entrar a ese mundo ya que conozco a tres chicos de mi salón que pueden entrar**.

Naru dice- **tienes razón Davis, TK y Kary me han comentado cosas sobre el Digimundo pero aun no las entiendo.**

Entonces Ariel ni Jesús no contaban con esa información y dice- **entonces no te sorprenderá saber que su hermano mayor de Kary, Tai es el emisario de la oscuridad.**

Tanto Naru como Ketaro abrieron los ojos y finalmente Naru dice incrédula- **Tai, pero eso es imposible según lo que me ha contado su hermana el es el más fuerte de todos ellos.**

Entonces Ariel dice seriamente- **eso es exactamente lo que Satanamon busca alguien fuerte así el puede romper el vinculo que los une a el con todo el grupo.**

Jesús levantándose dice- **les contaremos toda la historia pero prométanos que no le dirán nada a ellos ya que su situación es distinta y decirle lo que sabemos seria un suicidio para ese grupo de elegidos**.

Entonces ambos niños asintieron y preguntaron**- ¿Qué es el emisario?**

Tanto Jesús como Ariel se miran y al final Asuka es la que interviene ya que ella mejor que nadie sabe lo doloroso que es para ellos hablar sobre ese tema- **el emisario de la oscuridad es un ser que su corazón y sus sentimiento están perdidos en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad; aunque esta persona crea que lo esta haciendo por decisión propia en realidad esta siendo manipulado por la oscuridad.**

Entonces Ketaro comenta- **entonces Tai el hermano de Kary aun que el piensa que todo el daño que esta haciendo en realidad simplemente esta siendo manipulado por Satanamon ya que el representa la oscuridad en el Digimundo**.

Entonces Ariel dice- **si exactamente pero aquí hay un pero; Satanamon originalmente no era un Digimon tipo virus el era de tipo vacuna pero la maldad surgió en el y se transformo en Satanamon pero aun conserva algo de su Digievolucion de tipo vacuna y es que es el único Digimon de su tipo que tiene palabra de honor además te deja hacer lo que quieras y no te espía el mismo sino que usa a otros para espiarte o si no deja que hagas las cosas sin que el te pregunte el porque de las cosas.**

Ambos niños se quedaron sorprendidos por tal declaración y entonces Naru dice- **entonces si yo me transformara en el emisario y el me prometiera algo lo que yo quisiera el me lo concedería.**

Jesús dice- **exactamente**

Ketaro pregunta- **y quien de ustedes dos es el antiguo emisario o es que se trata de mi tío Ikky**.

Asuka dice - **no, no es mi hermano pero es mejor que se queden con esa duda por protección de ustedes más que por nada.**

Entonces Asuka y Moemi se levantan, mientras se levanta una comenta- **es mejor que vayamos con Ikky ya que deje a Kim y a Sara con su primo Andrew-**

Los dos adultos asienten y se levantan entonces Ariel dice- **Naru ya nos vamos es mejor que te despidas, en el camino a casa te contare parte de mis aventuras en el Digimundo y además te contare un secreto aunque este, esté a medias se trata de una arma que es capaz de derrotar a Satanamon pero cuando fallamos ya las teníamos pero algo salió mal y por eso es que paso todo esto.**

Naru estaba confundida por un lado no querían decirle sobre quien era el antiguo emisario tal vez como ellos decían tal vez por seguridad propia; pero ella pensaba que era mas por vergüenza de decepcionar a Ketaro o a ella misma; pero por otro lado su papa estaba dispuesto a contarle sus aventuras y sobre un secreto pero no había entendido bien lo ultimo como que un secreto a medias eso no tenia comprensión alguna pero ella sabia que por el momento no podía decir nada...

Dos días después en el mundo real...

Sora caminaba en el parque sola, triste ya que su corazón y su sentimientos cada vez eran un manojo de nervios por un lado estaba su confusión ya que no sabia a quien amaba si al Tai oscuro o al Tai que ella conocía; eso la ponía peor, por otro lado estaba la duda ya que ella no lograba saber quien era el traidor que Tai había dicho que existía entre ellos y ella temía que ella fuera la traidora por ser una de las personas que mas tiempo ha estado cerca de Tai y ha platicado por mas tiempo.

Entonces llega al árbol donde ella había platicado por ultima vez con Tai entonces se sienta y se acomoda, entre sus ropas saca una libreta que resulta ser su diario y empieza a escribir:

"_Querido diario hace mucho que no escribo en ti desde hace mas de un mes ya que la ultima pagina que escribí en ti fue para decirte que Tai era el enemigo y sobre mi confusión; pero ahora todo es distinto ya que las cosas han empeorado ya solo quedan Yolei y Cody con sus esencias y no se cuando vayan a ser atacados y lo peor es que ya no soportamos esta situación_

_Kary por un lado cada vez esta mas **paranoica** que nunca ya que siente que Tai la espía hasta en el baño cuando ella se baña, al parecer ella es la mas afectada, hasta cierto punto la entiendo ya que yo me sentiría igual si viviera su misma situación; pero deseo saber que piensa, cada vez se vuelve mas huraña y su carácter alegre y misterioso se va apagando._

_Izzy por otro lado, ayer lo visite y lo note muy raro el siempre tiene la computadora prendida investigando algo para ver si con eso detenemos a Tai; pero esta vez la encontré apagada, su carácter curioso esta como detenido o apagado ya que simplemente el estaba leyendo una revista de computación atrasada y la razón por la que lo visite fue ya que quería saber lo que son realmente estas tarjetas que me dio el señor Ariel y el señor Jesús._

_Entonces el me dijo que la dejara y que regresara al día siguiente, hoy fui a verlo, de ahí vengo, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que el no ha hecho nada para investigar es mas simplemente la escaneo, guardo su información y no ha hecho el esfuerzo por investigar, me preocupa si el sigue así quien sabe como saldremos de esta._

_Tai se puede dar el lujo de matarnos pero no lo ha hecho y eso me preocupa ya que siento que oculta algo desde el principio desde que ataco a Kary y TK._

_Pero diario tu te preguntas por que hablas de los demás y no hablas de ti y sabes la razón es que yo estoy realmente desecha ya no se lo que soy si soy una elegida o soy un simplemente juguete de Tai con el cual él puede divertirse, así es como me siento a veces ya que quisiera que esto se acabara y me gustaría saber que paso después de que Tai me atacara con este sentimiento._

_Me gustaría escribirte que sentimiento fue pero hasta que pueda hablar con Tai de esto ya que este sentimiento si fue el ultimo con el cual el se transformo en el emisario tengo miedo de que lo vuelva aplicar a Cody o a Yolei ya que seria un asesinato, yo apenas lo soporte y eso fue mucho yo ya que caí en un estado catatonico por mas de un mes y el modo que desperté fue muy extraño no se si fue un sueño o fue otra cosa._

_Soñé con un portal que se abría y de el salía Tai, yo al verlo sentía que mis músculos se tensaban hasta al punto de querer llorar cada vez que quería sentir algo ese sentimiento salía con la misma fuerza con la que lo recibí junto con ese otro sentimiento que tenía en ese instante…. luego soñé que el se acercaba, que me empezaba hablar palabras bonitas, me daba aliento para salir de ese estado y al final me dijo algo que fue lo siguiente- **tu eres una persona fuerte mas que yo, espero que logre superar esto para que puedas alegrar un poco a los elegidos y darles ánimos**. _

_Luego soñé que el me daba un beso en la boca, momentos después el se separa de mi, luego observe como él me ponía la mano en mi frente… después sentí que de su mano salió una luz blanca la cual tranquilizo todas mis emociones poniéndolas en orden._

_Después de eso ya no puedo recordar nada, de ahí recuerdo que al día siguiente me desperté y me sentí como nueva entonces me senté en mi cama y me pregunte cuando tiempo llevaba en este estado. Fue cuando observe que abrieron la puerta y entraron mis padres al mismo tiempo que Matt y Mimi, en ese momento lo único que puede decir fue que me disculparan por haberlos preocupado..._

_Bueno creo volveré a escribir sobre ti en cuando resuelva todo esto ya que no quiero escribir en ti solo cosas malas..."_

Sora cerraba su diario con pesadez y tristeza ya se sentía un poco mas relajada pero aun todavía nerviosa entonces simplemente guardo su diario en su ropa y se quedo mirando el paisaje en silencio tratando de meditar todo lo sucedido, entonces oye dos voces en un árbol cercano que dicen.

**Entonces todo eso te contó tu papá**- la otra voz contestaba- **si pero lo que no entiendo es ¿quien de los dos es el antiguo emisario?-** Sora al oír eso pone mas atención y decide no interrumpir la platica y piensa- **_tal vez ellos sean hijos del señor Ariel y del señor Jesús._**

Entonces ella decide no interrumpir y dejar que ambos sigan platicando y entonces oye que la primera voz dice- **Ketaro tu crees que mi papa sea el primer emisario**-

Ketaro le responde- **no lo creo ya que mi papá cuenta con un don que me dijo que lo obtuvo después de salir del Digimundo y me dijo que por esa razón usa lentes**.

La niña sorprendida dice- **¿De que habilidad se trata?**- el niño contesta como si fuera la pregunta del millón- **bueno dice mi papa que cuando se quita los lentes el puede ver su esencia que a su vez esta ligada a su fuerza vital.**

Sora estaba totalmente sorprendida ya que ella sabia que lo que Tai se robaba era su esencia pero lo que ella no entendía era ¿por que se debilitaban después de haber perdido su esencia? y ahora lo entendía la esencia de los emblemas estaba ligada a la fuerza vital.

Entonces piensa ella que aun dentro de todos los elegidos atacados debe quedar algo de su emblema; pero después pensó que eso tenia que decírselos a los demás, ese momento de felicidad desaparece ya que recuerda que hay un traidor.

Simplemente medita el por que, si dice esa información ellos pensarían que ella es tal vez la traidora y que Tai le dio la información y ya no quería tener desconfianza con nadie ya que ella tenia la intención de confiar en todos los elegidos y no dudar pero como la situación estaba eso no seria posible.

Entonces Naru dice- **también mi papa me contó que un modo para recuperar al emisario es hablar con él y hacerle ver su error y que se de cuenta de que todo el grupo lo necesita pero también dice que lo tiene que hacer en privado o si lo desea hacer en publico que los demás no intervengan.**

Entonces Ketaro dice- **a mi también mi papa me contó otro método para liberar al emisario.**

Naru sorprendida pregunta- **¿Cuál es...?**

Sora queda quieta esperando con ansias también escuchar lo que el chico tiene que decir, de repente el chico se levanta y ella internamente se dice "no te vayas aun, necesito saberlo".

Momentos después se sienta y contesta en un tono demasiado serio como para su edad- **este método es el mas riesgoso y se trata de que un de los del grupo de elegidos cambie de lugar por él y este otro tiene que soportar la oscuridad hasta el punto de volverse inmune a ella además que su mente y corazón no entre en lo mas fondo de ella.**

Sora estaba sorprendida no solo ya sabia sobre lo de la esencia sino también no sabia uno sino dos métodos para recuperar a Tai y que el mismo le diera la respuesta a su duda que la estaba matando.

Entonces ella mas contenta, llena de nuevas esperanzas se levanta y se empieza a retirar hacia su casa meditando en todo lo que había escuchado; y mientras caminaba decide ser un poco egoísta y guardar todo lo que escucho para ella. Entonces ambos niños la ven que se va y dice Ketaro- **listo hicimos lo que mi padre quería.**

Entonces Naru dice- **si ahí están nuestros padres viéndonos desde el puente y ambos están contentos**.

El niño se levanta y le dice a su acompañante- **es mejor que regresemos donde están ellos**- y dice como si tuviera una duda**- ¿por qué quiso mi papa que contara su habilidad dentro de toda esta sarta de mentiras?**

Naru le dice al niño con expresión angelical- **pues la verdad no se.**

Al poco rato ambos niños llegaron a donde estaban sus padres y antes de que ellos hablaran Jesús les dice a ambos- **ustedes creen que todo lo que dijeron era mentira verdad.**

Ambos niños asienten y Ariel dice con una sonrisa- **la verdad no todo lo que dijeron era verdad excepto una cosa.**

Ketaro pregunta con tono curioso- **¿Qué cosa no es verdad?**- Jesús mira a su hijo y le dice- **es algo que dijeron en relación con el emisario que es verdad pero en esta situación es una mentira **- y vuelve a decir en un tono mas secreto**- te lo contare cuando lleguemos a la casa ahora se que puedo confiar en ti hijo y en ti Naru...**

Ese mismo día en el Digimundo...

**Esta listo**- dice Tai con una extraña felicidad entonces su amigo Dark Agumon se le acerca y dice- **en serio ya esta para que lo vas a utilizar**.

Tai con una sonrisa muy extraña dice- **ya lo veras primero tengo que probarlo si hace todo lo que yo quiero que haga.**

Dark Agumon muy extrañado dice- **¿Qué quieres que haga esa cosa?**-

Tai cambia su rostro a uno serio y dice- **quiero que a ti te de mas poder a la hora de la pelea final y que me de la ventaja que quiero.**

Entonces el Digimon oscuro dice- **pero cual ventaja si los estas haciendo pedazos, no se que te paso cuando atacaste a los demás estabas dominando a los demás ahí pudiste haber robado otra esencia mas y solo quedaría una.**

Tai en ese momento se da cuenta de que Dark Agumon lo espió el molesto se levanta y dice- **serás estupido Dark Agumon no sabes por que no forcé mas el ataque.**

El Digimon asustado ya que pensó que su amigo se había acobardado o que realmente estaba mintiendo sobre lo que habían hablado hace poco, finalmente dice- **es que por un momento pensé que me estabas mintiendo Tai aunque aun así estoy decidido a ayudarte en eso pero te vi extraño como si temieras hacerles mas daño del que deseas hacerle.**

En ese momento Tai empieza a reír y dice- **si serás tonto sabes por que no puedo matarlos y no pienses por que me importan ya que eso no es cierto y eso seria lo ultima razón por lo que haría.**

Dark Agumon estaba absorto oyendo el discurso de su amigo y este continua diciendo- **si mato a uno de ellos, aunque Satanamon tenga su esencia en su poder, perderé su esencia y puede que pase años tal vez siglos para que un nuevo elegido nazca con el poder de esa esencia.**

El Digimon corrupto se da cuenta de la situación y el por que del modo raro que actuó el así que piensa pasarlo por alto y tener en cuenta en no matarlos cuando los ataque pero de repente dice- **pero algún día morirán esos tontos, es posible matarlos antes de ese tiempo.**

Tai dice- **al parecer si pero se requieren ciertas cosas para hacerlas, para empezar ni tu ni yo podemos tocarlos pero si pueden matarlos otros poderes y energías que no pertenezcan al digimundo es decir si mueren naturalmente esa energía estará suspendida en ele digimundo temporalmente pero ese tiempo es el que requiere el tonto de Satanamon para transformarse en el pilar del Digimundo, y es el mismo tiempo que yo requeriré para hacer lo mismo.**

Tai con una sonrisa ve que su Digimon acompañante entendió lo que le quiso decir y le dice- **por lo pronto no me esperes a cenar ni a desayunar ya que estar estos días fuera y no me podrás localizar...**

Un día después en el mundo real...

Yolei estaba atendiendo la tienda de sus padres debido a que ellos habían salido a traer un cargamento importante y por eso ella iba a estar sola en la tienda eso la lleno de terror, lo primero que hizo después de que sus padres se fueron junto con sus hermanos fue hablarles a TK y Cody ya que ella no quería estar sola.

Y darle el gusto a Tai de masacrarla o ponerla en ridículo y ella también debía confiar en alguien aunque este fuera el traidor pero ella también pensaba que tal vez ella fuera la traidora pero si eso era cierto como podía serlo a menos que la hipnotizara o algo por el estilo y eso no la tranquilizaba nada.

El primero en llegar fue TK junto con Patamon entonces tanto Digimon como TK se pusieron alerta y al darse cuenta de que la situación estaba en orden se calmaron entonces Yolei llega y dice- **gracias TK por venir, no quiero estar sola**.

Al poco rato llego Cody con Armadillomon e hizo lo mismo que TK pero el mas discreto entonces entra y saluda a ambos...

**Mire los reuní aquí a ustedes dos para decirle lo siguiente**- dice Yolei en un tono detectivesco.

**1.- No quiero estar sola le tengo miedo a lo que Tai me pueda hacer.**

**2.- Quiero ver si entre nosotros descubrimos al traidor aunque fuéramos uno de nosotros**.

Ambos asienten y dice Cody- **bueno primero hagamos una lista de los posibles traidores por la relación que tengan con Tai**.

TK asiente y dice- **si los primero que yo pienso en los que puede estar el traidor son**- toma aire y dice en un tono de tristeza- **Matt, Sora, Kary y Davis**-

Cody pregunta- **¿Por que Matt?**-

TK contesta- **simple Matt es el mejor amigo de Tai y si ambos se ponen de acuerdo en lago es muy difícil deshacer ese acuerdo y además los dos juntos trabajando en equipo es tanto que no podríamos nosotros detenerlos**-

Yolei es la que pregunta- **¿Por qué Sora?**- TK dice- **ella esta enamorada de el y ella haría cualquier cosa por el, hasta traicionarnos**-

Cody pregunta nuevamente- **¿Por qué piensas que Kary pueda ser la traidora?**- TK cambio de tono a uno mas triste y dice- **simplemente por que ella es su hermana y hay una frase que dice que la sangre llama y esta no se puede negar.**

Todos estaban algo conformes con las explicaciones que daba TK que por que eran ellos candidatos a ser traidores y antes de que TK y Yolei hablaran dice TK- **y digo que tal vez sea Davis por que es muy parecido a Tai tanto física como psicológicamente.**

Entonces Cody no muy convencido dice- **yo también pienso que Mimi tal vez sea la traidora y eso lo digo por todo el asunto del dichosos labial, no se les hace raro que Mimi haya obtenido ese labial de una manera casual yo pienso que ella entro, Tai la esperaba ahí o antes de que ella viniera Tai se la encontró y le entrego el labial.**

Ambos niños estaban algo de acuerdo con Cody ya que Mimi había defendido a Tai por esa situación y eso la hacia ver sospechosa.

**Yo digo que también Izzy esta algo sospechoso ya que últimamente no ha investigado nada, lo veo apático y triste, ahora que recuerdo dijo Tai algo así como "que mi traidor había cometido errores y pero eso lo estaba revelando"-**

Yolei ve y asiente pero ella no siente que Izzy sea el traidor pero; la conducta de Izzy la hacía sospechosa.

Yolei mostrando tristeza dice- **aunque no lo quiera admitir debemos de anotar en esa lista a Ken**- Tk y Cody quedaron sorprendidos y antes de que alguno de ellos hablara ella dice- **lo pongo como traidor debido al tiempo que tardo en despertar ya que solo estuvo en ese estado por un día y ahora esta en su casa reposando.**

-**Tienes razón Yolei**- dice Tk y vuelve a decir- **yo también estaba pensando eso pero...**

Ambos niños veían a Tk y este finalmente dice- **pero yo creo que también me tengo que agregar a esa lista**- ambos niños se sorprenden por esa declaración tan repentina y pregunta Yolei- **¿Por qué...?**.

Tk baja la mirada llena de vergüenza y dice- **es que también hay algo que Tai dijo y nadie ha tomado en cuenta**- Cody mira a Tk de un modo raro y dice**- dijo que como el sabia sobre la nueva barrera que Izzy diseño y sobre el partido de fútbol- **Tk toma un momento de silencio para que todos comprendieran sus palabras y continua diciendo- **el único que sabia esas dos cosas era yo. **

Tk pone sus manos tapando su rostro en una muestra de total duda y vergüenza diciendo- **no se como Tai le hizo para sacarme la información si no puedo recordar nada de que haya hablado con el o que me haya sacado la información a fuerza por eso lo mejor que esta reunión se acabe y sigamos todos separados hasta saber realmente quien es el traidor...**

En ese momento entra a la tienda un joven de unos 28 años castaño de pelo corto bien arreglado sin bigote iba junto con un niño igual de pelo castaño de mirada alegre y de cara feliz...

Yolei al ver que había llegado clientes ella se levanta y le dice- **bienvenido que se le ofrece**.

El joven ve y mira al alrededor de la tienda buscando lo que necesita pero no ve nada, entonces saca una lista la cual entrega a Yolei y ella dice muy a su estilo- **en un momento será atendido**-

Yolei un poco intranquila ya que piensa que puede ser Tai por eso actúa con cuidado pero si es un cliente entonces debe de atenderlo como se debe, finalmente toma una cesta y empieza a tomar las cosas mientras que tanto Tk como Cody están uno mirando la entrada mientras que el otro esta en la caja registradora.

Entonces el señor mira hacia la bodega de momento ve una sombra la cual esta como volando y dice de golpe- **¡Patamon!**

Tk al oír esa frase se levanta de donde estaba el y pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que usted dijo?**- el joven contesta con un tono de estar mintiendo- **nada...**

Cody se levanta y dice- **no, nosotros oímos que usted decía el nombre de Patamon**.

El joven se rascaba la cabeza como si lo hubieran descubierto y finalmente dice- **ya no necesidad de seguir ocultando esto, lo que pasa es que vi la silueta de un Patamon allá atrás y no pude contenerme, lo extraño mucho.**

Yolei regresaba con todo lo que el le había pedido; pero también ella había escuchado la conversación y ella finalmente pregunta- **¿usted acaso pertenece al primer grupo de niños elegidos que fueron por primera vez al Digimundo?**

El joven cambia de un contento a uno serio y finalmente dice- **antes que nada tengo que presentarme, mi nombre es Ikky y mi Digimon acompañante fue un Patamon.**

Ambos quedan sorprendidos y entonces su hijo contesta- **papa de que estas hablando se trata de lo que quisiste que no oyera hace días y por eso me mandaste temprano a mi cama junto con mi prima Sara y Kim.**

-**Si pero ya no tiene caso que te lo siga ocultando**- dice Ikky con una voz muy seria y vuelve a decir- **miren lo que les voy a decir no les va a ayudar de mucho ya que ustedes querrán saber quien es el antiguo emisario y creo que seria injusto decirles quien ya que tanto Ariel como Jesús me contaron lo que les paso ese día en el estadio de fútbol y me dijeron que no tenia que decirles nada.**

Cody sorprendido por que al parecer esas personas vieron dice- **entonces no se fueron cuando acabo el partido.**

Ikky dice- **no, estuvieron ahí pendientes viendo las acciones del emisario para ver si era lo que ellos suponían, y estaban en lo cierto, por eso no pueden decir nada ya que la situación de ustedes es muy delicada.**

Entonces Yolei le dice**- No importa, con lo que usted nos diga nos será de gran ayuda**-

La mirada de Ikky cambio a una tan dura que Yolei siente que acaba de decir algo inapropiado y al final dice- **mira jovencita el querer saber mucho a veces es uno de los pecados mas grande de la humanidad, esta bien querer saber mas pero en esta ocasión les diré que simplemente el saber de mas nos llevo a nosotros a la derrota.**

Tk tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos dice- **entonces que es lo que nos quiere contar**- el mira a todos los elegidos a los ojos y dice**- ustedes creen que el Digimundo es un sitio que si haces algo mal no te guarda rencor verdad.**

Todos los elegidos asienten y vuelve a decir- **espero que sigan con esa esperanza cuando derroten a Satanamon**.

Cody extrañado pregunta- **¿Por qué nos dice eso?**

Ikky con una sonrisa pero en vez de alegria es de total tristeza dice- **pues nosotros al derrotar a Satanamon, fallamos.**

Tk sin poder aguantar mas la duda dice- **desde ayer ustedes han estado diciendo que por derrotar a Satanamon fallaron; pero nadie de ustedes nos quiere explicar en que fallaron.**

Ikky parecía que esperaba esa pregunta ya que pone una cara seria y triste a la vez, entonces Yolei le trae una silla y se la ofrece, este por cortesía que por gusto se sienta.

En ese instante Ikky saca un celular y se lo entrega a su hijo y le dice- **Andrew podrías llamar a tu madre, dile que llegaremos un poco tarde y que no se preocupe que todo esta bien; también llama a mi hermana y dile si les puedo entregar nuestro secreto a ellos tal vez a ellos les sirva**.

El niño entiende la indirecta y sale de la tienda y se queda afuera para telefonear.

Entonces cuando Ikky ve que su hijo ya ha salido les dice- **miren no les hemos podido decir en que fallamos ya que el Digimundo nos castigo con borrarnos la memoria el hecho que provoco que falláramos**.

Yolei pregunta- **entonces ustedes no recuerdan varias cosas relacionadas con el emisario**.

Ikky aun consternado dice- **eso lo peor ya que si recordamos toda nuestra aventura, cuando llegamos, cuando conocí a mi Digimon, cuando logre que Digievolucionara**.

Nuevamente pone esa sonrisa triste- **cuando surgió el emisario, sus propósitos, pero lo que no recordamos es el verdadero poder del emisario ya que Satanamon uso ese poder a su beneficio y en esa batalla final no recuerdo nada pero al pasar los años nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestro error fue saber cosas de mas y no conocer lo primordial, por eso esta vez aunque quisiéramos ayudarlos seria un error.**

Yolei al escuchar todo eso se siente mas conforme pero no satisfecha y pregunta- **entonces ustedes no recuerdan como ganaron pero a la vez de ganar también perdieron ya que al parecer ustedes no pueden entrar la Digimundo aunque se nota en los ojos de ustedes el deseo de ayudarnos creen que lo debido es que nosotros sigamos con la información que contamos con el momento.**

-**Si, ustedes no han fallado en ningún momento, aunque han tenido sus equivocaciones pero han sabido superarlas, han derrotado a sus enemigos y han detenido los poderes de la oscuridad**.

Ikky siente que recuerda algo y se para y dice- **nosotros tenemos la culpa de que hayan sido llamados ustedes para defender el Digimundo.**

Tk pregunta- **¿Por qué dice eso?**

Ikky se lleva la mano a la cara y se la tapa y dice- **por favor no pregunten sobre eso ya que ese es nuestro secreto y también nuestro pecado.**

Entonces entra Andrew y le dice a su papa- **papa ya hable con mama y me dijo que no hay problema; también hable con mi tía Asuka, me dice que si lo crees conveniente pero que esta vez no les ocultes nada de información a ellos como lo hizo Ariel y Jesús.**

Ikky entiende perfectamente las palabras, entonces se quita la corbata y se abre su camisa; Tk por un momento nota una pequeña parte de una cicatriz pero no sabe de que magnitud es esa herida.

Ikky se toma del cuello y saca una cadena la cual en vez de tener una medalla tiene dos anillos uno blanco plateado y el otro dorado entonces saca a ambos de ahí, después extiende su mano a Tk y dice- **Tk algunos de tus amigos tiene como amigo Digimon a un Salamon o a un Gatomon**.

Tk un poco apenado dice- **si mi novia tiene un Gatomon.**

Entonces Ikky sonriendo dice- **mira estos anillos son especiales según mis recuerdos Angewomon y magna Angemon su siguiente Digievolucion es Magnadramon y MegaAngemon respectivamente; pero con estos anillos puedes distorsionar esas dos Digievoluciones y hacer que aparezcan Orpharimon y Seraphimon respectivamente ya que esas dos Digievoluciones son mas poderosas que las normales pero a la vez también son normales ya que el anillos les da simplemente un soporte mas para resistir el poder de esa Digievolucion, pero………….**

Tk sin poder resistir la duda dice- **pero que...**

Ikky con una voz seria dice- **esta Digievolucion puede durar 10 minutos sin que ustedes sufran daño pero al exceder ese tiempo la Digievolucion requerirá de más poder para que siga presente y se las robara de ustedes. A los pocos minutos después de haberse acabado el plazo se empezaran a debilitar y a dolerles el cuerpo como si estuvieran envarados. Eso yo lo comprendí al final de nuestra aventura y la verdad es que mi hermana ya lo sabia desde el principio ya que ella caía rendida y siempre mi cuñado la llevaba a que se recostara, yo también a veces me sentía débil a causa de esa Digievolucion pero al final comprendí que ella no me decía nada era para no preocuparme de su estado...**

Ikky se levanta, toma las cosas de la lista y finalmente dice- **bueno ya es un poco tarde es mejor que me retire.**

Entonces tanto Cody como Tk y Yolei veían como salía aquel individuo. Cody dice- **¿Crees que este mintiendo?**-

Tk sostenía en su mano derecha ambos anillos cierra su mano lentamente y finalmente dice- **que es lo que habrán hecho mal para haber sido castigados así tan brutalmente...**

Continuara...

Notas de autor: que les pareció este episodio como nadie me envió sus dudas yo decidí crear este episodio rápido espero que con eso quede claras las dudas que no se han resuelto.

¿Quien de ellos será el traidor, o acaso es otro¿que es lo que quiso decir Jesús que si es cierto pero en esta ocasión es una mentira, de que error habla Ikky y los demás elegidos, eso y mas en mi siguiente episodio llamado, ahora si: **PROTEJAMOS AL ULTIMO EMBLEMA.**

Por primera vez daré un avance del siguiente episodio:

Davis recordara todo su ataque mientras que todos los elegidos se reúnen y Tai cambia el terreno de juego al Digimundo y se sabrá quien es el traidor se sorprenderán y un ataque que nadie creía capaz de que Tai fuera capaz...

Notas extras:

Paranoia: enfermedad de la mente la cual se caracteriza por que la mente de la persona cree que todas las personas que viven a su alrededor lo persiguen o que lo espían (si alguien sabe como se cura uno de esa enfermedad que me lo diga).


	12. Cap 09: Protejamos al ultimo emblema

**CAPITULO 09: PROTEJAMOS AL ULTIMO EMBLEMA**

**

* * *

Notas Actuales: Hola este fic me esta contando mucho en volverlo a reescribirlo, este episodio esta dedicado a mi amiga Battosai-Clau la cual cumplió años el pasado mes de octubre, mi próxima actualización de este fic será dentro de un mes o mes y medio.**

**Notas antiguas:** Hola he llegado la hora de escribir este episodio será algo que nunca imagine escribir algo tan fuerte y que diera tanto giros, bueno ahora si la trama.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi amiga y sensei Cielo Criss por la ayuda que me otorgo con mi fic ya que ella me ayudo en una escena si son inteligentes se darán cuenta cual es y me dio mucho gusto hablar con ella y recuerda amiga ya sabes cuando puedes encontrarme en mi MSN.

También por su ayuda quiero dedicarle mi episodio a ella tanto por su ayuda como por su amistad brindada desde hace un año que nos conocemos

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Tai había atacado a Davis y a Ken todos estaban preocupados ya que Yolei les informa a Davis y a Ken sobre lo del traidor entonces ambos estaban desorientados sobre quien confiar.

Davis estaba en su habitación todo cansado y deprimido estaba muy pensativo ya que no comprendía como Tai pudo acabar con el y de ese modo pero siente que omite algo que no concuerda con lo que los demás le han contado de su ataque y eso los pone realmente mal y entonces se pone a recordar su ataque...

Flash Back:

Davis se permitió una sonrisa, sintió, a pesar de todos los problemas actuales, un agradable regocijo porque había logrado cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños: Era parte de la Selección de Odaiba.

Por un momento olvidó los planes del emisario y todo el embrollo de los ataques y los emblemas.

Él caminaba cargando su mochila de entrenamientos, y a su lado estaba Sinichi, otro chico que también había quedado en la selección. Andaban por los corredores tarareando una canción triunfal, con mucho ritmo. Entonces Davis paró en seco y le dijo al chico llamado Sinichi **- ¡Espera Sinichi!, quiero ver a un amigo.**

Sinichi asintió sin prestar atención a los gestos de Davis, y lo siguió con la misma alegría que lo embargaba. Doblaron a la derecha y se internaron en los vestidores.

–**Parece que no hay nadie… -** dijo Daisuke, al no oír el ruido de las regaderas y las pláticas de los deportistas

**-Creo que no-** reafirmó Sinichi, con extraña malicia.

Davis dejó su mochila, al estrellarla en el piso escuchó un ligero quejido y recordó con pesar que Veemon estaba dentro de la maleta "Ups" pensó, y volteó hacia Sinichi, quien miraba atentamente un letrero que decía "Fuera de Servicio"

**-Mira esto, Davis- **mencionó Sinichi, mientras con rostro de bromista colocaba el letrero en la puerta del vestidor, para que nadie entrara.

Davis le hizo coro a la maldad, él sabía que posiblemente no era correcto lo que hacía Sinichi¡pero qué diablos!, era divertido.

**-Quiero ver las caras de los bobos que dejaron sus cosas en los casilleros de aquí, pues de momento a otro, este sitio está cerrado.**

**-Genial broma-** admitió Davis, riendo cuando ya estaban regresando a su vestidor ya que el pensaba que Ken ya había salido con los demás y cuando entran notan que ya no había nadie y Davis dice**- que raro; pero como ya que estamos aquí¿no se te antoja un ducha rápida?, yo sí iré a refrescarme.**

**-Adelante compañero-** dijo Sinichi, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Davis Motomiya volvió a tararear mientras con calma se iba desprendiendo de su vestimenta, le dio la espalda a Sinichi mientras con suma tranquilidad arrojaba lejos de él a su camiseta y luego al pantalón. Se estiró y acto seguido se acercó a las regaderas para abrir el grifo.

**-¿Seguro que no quieres bañarte, Sinichi?**

**-Tal vez más al rato, ya que cumpla con mis obligaciones.**

**-Uy sí, pues como quieras.**

**-Se te ve muy alegre, Davis, hace tiempo que no sonreías así.**

**-¡Estás loco!, tú como yo sabes lo espectacular que ha sido resultar seleccionados.**

**-Pero creo –** replicó Sinichi – **que a lo mejor, deberías estar preocupado**.

La regadera había expulsado chorros de agua, y como Sinichi había hablado con sutileza, Davis no había logrado oír la última frase.

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?, es que no te oí!- **Exclamó, cerrando de nuevo la llave - **¿Ya decidiste darte un regaderazo?, date prisa, quiero buscar a Ichijouji.**

Sólo quedó como ruido el leve goteo de la regadera mal cerrada, Davis frunció el ceño al ver a Sinichi mirándolo de esa manera tan persistente.

**-¿Estás contento porque lograste ganarte el amor de tu chica?, no lo creo.**

**-¿Ehh¿de qué hablas?-** indagó Davis, consternado¿por qué le mencionaba a Kari?, no le gustaba ese tema, y aunque ordinariamente Davis era obvio, no recordaba haberle contado a Sinichi sobre Kary.

**-Lo sabía, y de nuevo compruebo lo parecido que eres…**

**-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sinichi?**

**-No es de negarse, tengo una verdad qué decirte. Ven por favor, Davis-** pidió Sinichi, haciéndole una seña para que Motomiya se acercara.

El chico salió de la zona de regaderas y se dirigió a Sinichi hasta quedar frente a él. Sinichi se acercó al oído de Davis, y susurró de manera sombría:

**-Sinichi está en casa, enfermo.**

**-Te estoy viendo, imbécil, deja de bromear – **renegó Davis.

Sinichi sonrió de manera maniática, y con sus manos tomó el cuello de Davis, para empezar a estrangularlo.

**-El imbécil en todo caso eres tú¿no lo crees?-** Entonces Davis trató de zafarse, con sus esfuerzos abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, y miró a su atacante… esa mirada… Davis conocía esa mirada.

**-¡Tai!**

**-¡Sorpresa! –** rió Tai, fríamente **-. Mejor di: Tai disfrazado de Sinichi. No debes de ser tan estúpido¡ha sido tan sencillo!, de verdad Davis, eres una vergüenza, alguien demasiado predecible.**

Davis se zafó de puro milagro, pero calló al suelo, al estar en ropa interior sintió la frialdad del suelo, pero no pudo ponerse de pie al instante, y trató de guardar fuerzas para tratar de enfrentar a Tai.

Al chico le dolía esa mirada congelada de Tai, y risa esquizofrénica le dolía, después de todo, Tai siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir.

Y con una mirada de incredulidad dice- **como diablos te transformaste en Sinichi si ya que los digieggs no reaccionaron y eso que estuviste junto a mi todo este tiempo.**

**Fácil**- Dice Tai/Sinichi y vuelve a exclamar con un odio inimaginable- **fácil sabia que confiarías en alguien quien fuera que no fuera un elegido o un compañero por eso opte por transformar mi cuerpo normal al de tu amigo Sinichi ya que el recibió también la invitación, son tan predecibles-**

**-¡No soy predecible!- **optó por decir, tallándose el cuello, que tenía los dedos pintados de Tai.

**-Lo eres, y eso es… porque como dicen las personas, te me pareces demasiado, no ahora claro, sino antes de todo esto.**

**-¡Qué bueno, porque ahora jamás querría ser como tú!**

**-Indirectamente Davis, eres el segundo líder, y tus actitudes te hacen copiar mis actitudes¿comprendes?- **Tai cruzó los brazos en actitud de tolerancia, Davis ya no veía a Sinichi, la mirada era de Tai, y había que prestar atención- **No tengo muchas ganas de charlar nuestros antiguos parecidos, me enfadaría¿por qué no eres un buen chico y dejas que me lleve el esencia?, si no te resistes, no dolerá… después de todo me caes bien Davis.**

**-¡Jamás te daré mi esencia¡NUNCAAA!- **el heredero de los googles tomó fuerza de la nada, como bala salida del cañón se lanzó a Tai, quien lo sujetó de las muñecas y le dio un rodillazo dejándolo sin aire, Davis cayó al suelo y Tai se hincó cerca de él, para comenzar la operación del rapto del emblema.

**-¡¡DEJA A DAVIS EN PAZ!! –** gritó Veemon, salido de la maleta., se acercó a Tai, como embistiéndolo - **¡¡Golpe de Veemon!!**

Tai recibió el golpe y éste lo hizo caer, al sentirlo se estrella en la pared entonces Tai se para adolorido y extendiendo sus manos haciendo aparecer la niebla eterna dice- **a que no eres capaz de repetir tu hazaña**.

Veemon encolerizado se lanza hacia Tai pero este de un movimiento rápido toma a Veemon de ambos brazos y ve que el Digimon de Davis como en la parte donde fue golpeado se formaba una mancha negra entonces de esa mancha se empieza a deformar.

Tanto davis como Veemon ven con cara de terror que del cuerpo de Tai sale Dark Agumon y con una sonrisa irónica dice- **sorpresa**-

Y con una sonrisa vuelve a decir- **flamas oscuras**-; pero Veemon la darse cuenta de la posición que estaba usa una de sus patas y golpea el hocico de Dark Agumon haciendo que el disparo salga desviado y choque con el techo del baño.

Dark Agumon enfurecido dice- **Tai suéltalo**- Tai al ver la intención de su Digimon oscuro decide botarlo y Veemon choca con la pared y Dark Agumon sale del cuerpo de Tai.

-**Te lo encargo- **le dijo Tai con tranquilidad.

**-¡Claro Tai!-** gritó Dark Agumon- **Espero que Veemon no sea una basura como los demás, quiero divertirme.**

**-No Dark Agumon, esta vez hazlo rápido, hoy no estoy de humor y no tenemos tiempo, además creo que si lo haces con rapidez le permitiré ver a Davis como derrotas a su Digimon.**

**-¡Miserable!- **gritó Davis, todavía sin aire en sus pulmones- **¡Huye Veemon!**

**-¡Yo jamás te dejaré Davis!- **dijo firmemente Veemon.

Pero como Tai había sugerido, Dark Agumon no tenía permiso de divertirse, si bien Veemon era un Digimon atlético y sería divertido hacer un duelo, Dark Agumon era notablemente superior.

Tai alzó a Davis de los cabellos.

**-No te pierdas esto Davis, ve cómo tu 'querido' Veemon es derrotado.**

**-¡Déjalo ir a él!**

Tai apresó más los purpúreos cabellos de Davis, Veemon volteó hacia si camarada humano, y Dark Agumon aprovechó el despiste para lanzar sus flamas oscuras, que rozaron al azulado Digimon.

**-¡No acabarás conmigo con eso!** – rugió Veemon, pero los gritos de Davis volvieron a distraerlo, esta vez Dark Agumon atinó en el blanco, y Veemon inmediatamente fue perdiendo digievoluciones.

"No¡yo debía proteger a Davis!" se dijo el Digimon con tristeza. Con sus últimos esfuerzos de de DemiVeemon saltó hasta Dark Agumon y le mordió con fuerza, luego bajó a ser un Chibimon y luego se convirtió en un Digihuevo.

**-Maldito, me ha herido- **rugió Dark Agumon, la mordida era considerable tomando en cuenta el debilitamiento de DemiVeemon.

**-Es porque no prestas la suficiente atención –** reprendió Tai, con sonrisa diabólica -. **Aprende a Davis Dark Agumon, él no perdió detalle del desvanecimiento de Veemon¿verdad Davis?**

**-¡Lo pagarás! –** rugió de manera huracanada Davis **-. ¿Por qué haces esto Tai¡No lo entiendo¿Por qué tienes que ser el emisario¿¡Por qué haces sufrir a Kary de esa manera tan cruel¡Y a Sora!, Tai, yo sé que la amas… un día me dijiste "_si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, y si no nunca lo fue"._**

**-Cállate idiota –** sentenció Tai, estrellando la cabeza del Davis en el suelo**-. Has colmado mi paciencia Davis, es hora de terminar el asunto.**

Sin piedad, Tai volteó a Davis de espaldas y lo penetró de manera abrupta, Davis ahogó el grito del dolor¡no se quejaría delante de Tai!

**-No te resistas, así te dolerá más ¿No lo entiendes?, será menos humillante para ti ¿no lo crees?**

**-¡Más humillante sería aceptar que te robes mi esencia¡Sabes que no lo haré!**

**-Cierto. No lo harás.-** Tai comenzó a balancear su mano de un lado al otro entre las entrañas de Davis.

Motomiya apretó los puños, sus ojos y sus dientes. La impotencia era enorme, el sufrimiento iba aumentando a grandes escalas en cada movimiento cruel que hacía su atacante. ¡Pero él no dejaría ir su esencia tan fácilmente!, resistiría hasta el final, era su deber… por todos, por Kary…

**-Kary… -** susurró entre cada gemido que no emitía; el nombre no lo reconfortó, como en otras ocasiones, el nombre se fue alejando en su mente y al lado de los cabellos castaños de Kary aparecieron unos rubios, los de Tk – **Tk…** - dijo luego, y luego vislumbró que Tai se burlaba de sus palabras.

**-Ya los mencionaste, señal de que estás por rendirte.**

**-¡Jamás! –** repitió decidido.

En verdad era horrible, dentro de su cuerpo husmeaban, buscaban su esencia. Davis ni sabía exactamente donde estaban las esencias, pero el trataba de resistirse oprimiendo sus miembros y aguantando la respiración.

Por un momento los ojos de Tai dejaron de brillar, y en él, en breves segundos, apareció una mirada melancólica.

**-Te pareces a como era yo…... -** repitió, y la cínica risa volvió a internar a Tai en sus propios planes.

'Tai… en esos segundos fue el Tai de siempre… y lo repitió de nuevo, dijo que nos parecíamos' pensó Davis, con pesadumbre '¿Eso quiere decir que yo voy por el rumbo de Tai¡no!, yo nunca me convertiría en el nuevo emisario… pero ahora que lo pienso, Tai y yo, tenemos más que nuestra posición de líderes en común…' la frase de Tai: " si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue" retumbó en sus tímpanos '¡Eso es!... Tai dejó ir a Sora para que ella fuera con Matt, yo dejé que Kary se hiciera novia de Tk…'.

**-¡Tai!-** gritó Davis, gimiendo por primera vez.

Tai estiró sus dedos.

**-Menos mal Davis, ya casi terminamos.**

**-¡Tú no dejaste ir a Sora a pesar de que dijiste que si amas algo lo debes dejar ir¡Tú seguiste obsesionado con ella dentro de tu corazón¡la amas tanto que te obsesionaste y por eso te convertiste en el emisario, te envolvió la oscuridad!**

**-¿Son tus deducciones Davis¿No están muy 'avanzadas' para tu cerebro? –** preguntó Tai con frialdad, mientras rasguñaba todas las vísceras de Davis.

Tai con una mirada seria y triste dice**- la verdad yo la deje ir y decidí continuar con mi vida tal vez esto no lo sepas pero estuve saliendo con tu hermana pero no era lo mismo y al final terminamos nuestra relación como amigos; pero después surgió los problemas entre Matt y Sora y yo solo la ayude una vez pero después ella regreso a mi para pedir consejo y este sentimiento que tenia enterrado dentro de mi volvió a surgir y el resto de la historia ya la conoces...**

**-¡Pues yo no seré como tú!-** gritó Davis, pero sentía que ya no podía más, no podía… la vista se le nublaba, perdía fuerzas.

'Kary ama a Takeru… es muy linda, pero ¿Acaso me he puesto a pensar si yo siento lo mismo que Takeru siente por ella?... yo estoy… obsesionado con ella¡pero no la amo¡No me he puesto celoso por su noviazgo!... necesito deshacerme de ese sentimiento si no quiero ser el nuevo emisario' concluyó, pero su fortaleza acabó súbitamente: Tai había hallado su esencia, y Davis sentía cómo se la sacaban, cómo le removían el alma.

Sus ojos dejaron de tener vida al tiempo en que Tai sacó la esfera y la miró con satisfacción; suspiró lentamente, y volteó hacia su Digimon.

**-Vete yendo.**

**-Pero Tai, alguien puede llegar.**

**-No importa, adelántate, recuerda que estamos dentro de un túnel quántico.**

Dark Agumon asintió preocupado y se marchó, Tai le dio la vuelta a Davis, le miró el rostro inerte, por unos momentos tocó sus antiguos googles.

**-Eres un personaje muy curioso Davis, nunca te quejaste del dolor que sentiste- **y Tai con una mirada seria le vuelve a decir- **igual que yo pero dure mas tiempo y creo que ya comprendiste lo que me paso y espero que no te suceda lo mismo simplemente sigue tu vida normal sin que el amor fallido viva dentro de ti como un fantasma.**

Sonrió nuevamente, y con su apariencia de Sinichi, desapareció.

Fin flash back

Davis estaba confundido por un lado él estaba enamorado de Kary pero por otro lado si eras cierto lo que Tai le había dicho entonces él estaba siguiendo los pasos para ser el emisario de la oscuridad entonces él decide hacerle caso a la frase que el mismo le dijo "si amas algo, déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo; pero si no nunca lo fue".

Al día siguiente en la casa de Kary...

Todos estaban reunidos hasta Davis y Ken y todos estaban discutiendo todo lo que había pasado pero a la vez no querían decir algo de mas, entonces Davis aprovechando que todavía no se ponen de acuerdo llama a Kary y ambos salen al balcón del cuarto de la chica de la luz (ya que ella al final decidió cambiar de cuarto ya que no podía dormir en el cuarto donde el dormía su hermano) y Kary es la que inicia la platica y dice- **bien Davis para que me hablaste**-

Davis un poco nervioso pero decidido dice- **mira Kary tu siempre has sabido que yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti**- Kary en un tono de que no le agrada el tema dice- **la verdad si pero no era mi intención lastimarte**-

Davis a su estilo dice- **no, no te moleste en disculparte, sabes estos días he estado pensando y creo que me di cuenta de que realmente no estoy enamorado de ti sino que estaba obsesionado y eso era lo que me estaba lastimando la prueba es que tu ya eres novia de Tk y yo no me siento celoso.**

Kary estaba realmente impactada no sabia que decirle en ese momento se oye que se abre la puerta del balcón y entra Davis al ver la escena, Tk pensando mal iba a dar media vuelta pero oye la voz de Davis que le dice- **no te vayas Davis también contigo quiero hablar**-

Tk sin comprender que es lo que quería decirle Davis y antes de que preguntara Davis dice- **se que esta escena te desconcierta; pero no dudes de ella, le estaba diciendo a tu NOVIA que yo realmente no estoy enamorado de ella sino que yo vivía obsesionado por ella y por ello simplemente quería que lo supieran ambos para si no haya mas secretos entre nosotros**.

Kary al final logra pronunciar - **que te hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a tus sentimientos**-

Tk apoyándola también habla- **si Davis tú eras capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para estar al lado de Kary y ahora a ambos nos dices que ya no te importa que ambos seamos novios cual es la razón que te hace decir eso.**

Davis como no queriendo decir de mas dice- **si les digo me prometen no decirles a los demás hasta que yo les cuente**.

Ambos asienten y el dice- **lo digo por que yo estaba siguiendo el camino del emisario**- y vuelve a replicar de un modo mas maduro y dice**- Tai durante mi ataque me hablo de varias cosas y a la vez me hizo ver esas cosas… comprendí que Tai cuando supo de que Matt y Sora eran novio el decidió de que mientras ella fuera feliz el también lo seria; pero a la vez el decidió seguir su vida adelante sin importarle lo que entre ellos pasara. Pero ella regreso a él y eso lo debilito poco a poco e hizo que se formara el emisario… yo estaba cayendo también en eso y lo evito haciéndome ver que yo si podía seguir mi vida sin tener que estar atado a este tonto sentimiento.**

Ambos estaban impresionados ya que Tai lo había atacado a todos pero a ninguno le había hablado de ese modo en que Tai le había hablado a Davis era algo que no concordaba con los ataques pero antes de que uno de ellos dos hablara Davis dice- **bueno dejo solo a los novios y regresa al cuarto y cierra el balcón**- mientras lo hacia Davis soltaba una pequeña lagrima y pensaba- **es lo mejor para mi, olvidar a Kary será algo difícil pero se que lograre olvidarla y cuando los vea me sentiré satisfecho...**

Entonces ambos se quedan solos y entonces Tk saca de su bolsillo el anillo plateado y le dice a Kary- **mira Kary sé que estos días no he estado contigo apoyándote pero de ahora en adelante ya no será así.**

Entonces Tk toma el anillo plateado y se lo pone en su dedo entonces ese anillo brilla levemente en un tono muy especial y Kary se sorprende y dice- **que es esto**- el chico de la esperanza dice- **esto es una anillo especial que me dieron los antiguos elegidos se que tendría que decirte para que funciona pero antes quiero que me prometas que si llegamos a usar este anillo me obedecerás si te digo que dejes de usarlo.**

Kary sin entender pero confió en Tk ya que lo ultimo que quería hacer era perder la confianza en su novio por esta situación del traidor simplemente asiente y dice- **si, lo haré.**

Entonces Tk le explica a Kary la función de los anillos, sus pro y contra entonces Kary lo único que dice es- **si pero tampoco quiero que te arriesgues en usarlo y lo mejor es que nadie mas lo sepa a parte de Cody y Yolei...**

Mas al rato...

Davis estaba contándoles a todos su ataque y la plática que tuvo con Tai al igual que estuvieron Tk y Kary ahora todos estaban sorprendidos por este nuevo estilo de ataque.

Entonces Izzy dice- **miren en estos días no he investigado nada ya que la verdad estaba buscando era objetos para hacer mas fuerte la barrera digital.**

Entonces Sora dice- **entonces los días que te visite tu realmente estabas investigando como fortalecer la barrera**- Izzy dice – **si eso es...**

Pero realmente Izzy estaba haciéndose tonto ya que el no podía seguir investigando ya que su chip que le evitaba investigar había estado muy activo estos últimos días.

Por eso decidió leer cosas que ya supiera pero que no se notara, pero a la vez se sentía mal con los demás por no decirle a todos lo que sabe sobre la violación de Sora además sobre sus dudas que tiene desde aquel día por ejemplo un leve recuerdo que vaga en su mente sobre que confiar en el emisario pero al hacerlo el mismo se declararía como el traidor.

Entonces la voz de Matt lo saca de sus pensamientos y le dice- **sabes una cosa Izzy me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene la información.**

Entonces Davis recuerda algo y dice- **sabes no recordaba esto pero me dijo Tai que le digiera a ti Izzy que si era capaz de revelar la información que le dio Genai y José que te retaba.**

Izzy al oír eso se pone feliz y dice- **si Tai me esta retando es justo que acepte su reto**-

En ese instante de su mochila saca el CD que le dio Tai y lo inserta y dice- **hace días que termine el desencriptador y me revelara la información que tenga ahí.**

Entonces Izzy aplica el programa y se ve como la información se va revelando, poco a poco empieza a ver con claridad de que se tratan de tres programas todos raros para él.

Entonces revisa uno y se da cuenta de que se trata de un programa en el cual tenia como un registro de todos lo que habían entrado al Digimundo.

Con una mirada muy minuciosa revisa el programa y nota que durante las noches de la última semana todos los elegidos habían entrado al Digimundo y hasta el mismo.

Izzy se pone a pensar muy en serio por lo que ve de este programa(raro)- **esto es raro parece que Tai le dio al traidor la habilidad de disfrazar su identidad con la identidad del otro pero para que tal vez Tai planee algo y por eso el traidor nos atacara**.

El se gira y mira a todos con desconfianza y Yolei se da cuenta de esa mirada y pregunta- **por que nos ves con desconfianza**- Izzy dice con una sonrisa inocente- **por nada simplemente estaba pensando que tal vez el traidor había entrado al Digimundo y nadie de nosotros se ha dado cuenta de eso.**

Izzy regresa su atención a la computadora y sigue revisando ese programa y descubre que desde el día que Tai ataco a Davis y a Ken no se había registrado ninguna entrada de personas que fueran ajenas a los pilares.

El chico del conocimiento desesperado y viendo que no le sirve para nada el programa lo hace de lado este y abre el segundo lo revisa cuidadosamente viendo que se trata de una nueva barrera digital pero que no estaba terminada pero que la base era distinta y más resistente que la otra entonces la guarda en su disco de su computadora portátil.

Después revisa el ultimo programa y ve que se trata de uno números y una puerta que muestra un sitio que esta terriblemente afectado, Izzy se da cuenta de que los números se tratan de una clave de acceso entonces las mete y se activa la puerta pero antes de que el dijera algo la puerta los absorbe; cuando se dan cuenta ya estaban en el Digimundo.

Todos miran y se dan cuenta que están en una zona que no esta afectada y miran a su espalda estaba una casa que tenia los cimientos de madera, la entrada tiene escalones de madera y la construcción es de concreto de dos o tres pisos de alto.

Izzy es el que dice- **en donde estamos**- entonces se oye una voz que les dice- **están en una zona segura**- de repente se abre el cielo y se muestra Chinlomon pero se veía que nomás tenia en su alrededor un Diginucleo (la esfera que brilla) y que este se estaba apagando.

Entonces Matt pregunta- **que te sucede Chinlomon**- Chinlomon les contesta- **lo siento mucho pero he gastado la ultima gota de mi energía para evitar que llegaran a la zona de batalla sin estar list...**- en ese momento se ve que el cuerpo de Chinlomon se empieza a desaparecer y se ve de repente unas flamas oscuras que lo golpean y este al final desaparece.

Se oye la voz de Dark Agumon que dice- **Tai lo hice, lo hice pude derrotar aun Digimon de nivel mega**- entonces tanto Tai como Dark Agumon bajan de un árbol y Tai es el que comenta- **si lastima que no te dio la pelea que esperabas verdad.**

Entonces Davis dice- **que diablos le hiciste a Chinlomon**- Tai simplemente contesta**- lo mande a la muerte estaba demasiado débil como para que él regresara a ser un Digimon de nivel bebe y por eso se destruyo.**

Entonces Mimi dice- **eres un maldito y te hacíamos llamar nuestro líder**-

Tai la mira y dice- **si, fui, soy y seré su líder aunque no lo quieran**- Matt perdiendo los estribos dice- **maldito como te atreves a decir que todavía eres y serás nuestro líder para mí ya no eres nadie.**

Tai lo mira a él y le dice a Izzy que estaba a un lado de Matt- **yo creo que si fuera ustedes colocaría esa barrera digital que tenia el disco de información-**

Izzy extrañado mas que sorprendido ya que Tai le esta ordenando que ponga la barrera entonces Izzy abre la laptop y empieza a activar la barrera entonces ve que aunque esta incompleta es funcional.

Entonces Tai se acerca a la barrera y como repitiendo el procedimiento de cómo el tiro la anterior barrera el esta caminando alrededor de ella y dice- **muy bien hasta que tiene algo que no puedo destruir**.

Entonces Tai cambia de mano a la cual tiene la pulsera y choca su mano con la barrera digital pero esta en vez de disolverse expulsa a Tai lejos y este termina su viaje estrellándose en un árbol.

Tai se levanta y dice- **magnifico pero no canten victoria ya que en menos de dos días la barrera digital caerá y de eso se encargara mi traidor**

Entonces Dark Agumon enfurecido por lo que le hicieron a Tai este se pone en dirección a la barrera y le dice a Tai- **no te preocupes, no sé quien diablos es el traidor pero yo me encargare de destruir la barrera que los protege.**

Dark Agumon empieza a juntar energía como lo hizo cuando derroto a Gabumon y Piyomon, de un poderoso ataque de flamas oscuras lanza de su boca pero al chocar con la barrera no pasa nada; pero el ataque no se dispersa sino que se fortalece y es reenviado de golpe hacia Dark Agumon.

Este al recibirla es golpeado; pero a lo mas que regresa es a un Koromon y queda inconsciente por el daño.

Tai se levanta aun con su cuerpo adolorido y dice- **recuerden dentro de dos días caerá esa barrera, y no se preocupen no atacare hasta que se cumpla el plazo; Pero tengan cuidado de mi traidor que él si los atacara.**

Tai abre un portal y toma a Koromon y lo mete dentro y entonces también se mete.

**Estuvo cerca**- dice Davis con una voz temblorosa- **tienes razón**- dice Matt que no creía su buena suerte ya que el se dio cuenta de que Tai estaba jugando con ellos.

Entonces Cody dice- **lo mejor es regresar al mundo real**.

Todos asienten e Izzy usa su computadora como puerta entonces Yolei se acerca y dice- **puerta al Digimundo ábrete...**-

Pero la puerta no se abrió entonces Izzy reviso el sistema del Digimundo y descubre que la puerta al Digimundo se había cerrado y que ya nadie podía entrar ni salir del él.

Izzy con tono de seguridad dice- **es mejor que nos refugiemos**- entonces Yolei sintiendo algo de pánico por estar en campo abierto dice- **lo mejor es refugiarse en la mansión.**

Todos asienten y empiezan a caminar a la mansión; pero lo que no sabían que eran espiados por alguien que no era Tai...

Ya todos se habían metido a la mansión en donde estaban entonces en un árbol cercano se vuelve abrir un portal y sale Tai trepado.

De repente aparecen dos sombras pero que no se pueden distinguir su silueta y una le dice- **¿crees que estará bien?**- pero al decir eso se nota que su voz esta distorsionada.

Tai le contesta- **si para mañana él estará bien**- la otra sombra se le acerca y le dice- **por que actuaste con lo de la barrera.**

Tai también nota que también su voz esta distorsionada y él sigue mirando la casa y dice- **fácil no quería que su ultima defensa se destruyera y les di un poco de esperanza**- entonces vuelve a replicar nuevamente la voz- **pero tu podías haber atravesado la barrera sin ningún problema**-

Tai lo mira y le dice- **pero ya sabes las consecuencias y aun no es tiempo **- y con una sonrisa en los labios dice- **me gustaría ver la cara que pone Izzy cuando se entere quien hizo esa barrera.**

Tai mira a ambos y les pregunta**- y ustedes ya hicieron lo que les pedí**.

La primera voz le dice- **si, sacamos todos los víveres y provisiones que tiene la casa y a fuerza tendrá que venir alguien a traerlas a ese supermercado que esta a la orilla.**

Tai mas para sí mismo que para las dos sombras dice- **perfecto, esto les enseñara a confiar aunque seas en el enemigo y en ellos mismos y en los demás como un verdadero equipo aunque todo este en contra.**

Dentro de la mansión...

Izzy estaba revisando la mansión para ver si Tai no estaba ahí vigilándolo dentro de la mansión de tanto estar revisando encuentra un cuarto el cual tenia un **servidor** entonces ve al bosque y ve que a cada diez metros hay como un dispositivo el cual no sabe para que sirva

Entonces él coloca su laptop y abre el programa de la barrera digital la cual estaba en la información que le dio Genai y José.

Al compararla encuentra que la barrera que le dieron se puede aplicar aquí entonces Izzy se dedica a traspasar y terminar la barrera y cuando termina la acciona entonces los dispositivos que estaban ahí afuera se activan y se ve como se vuelve a formar una barrera digital tan dura y resistente como la que hizo cuando fue el partido de fútbol.

Entonces baja al primer piso no sin antes de cerrar la puerta y sin decirle a nadie de la barrera exterior hasta que todo este seguro y así no darle motivo al traidor de desactivar esa barrera.

Izzy llega y pregunta- **todos esta bien**- entonces Matt es el que dice- **si encontré una habitación con cuatro camas y otra con seis camas yo me imagino que una habitación es para las chicas y la otra para nosotros pero alguien no dormirá en la habitación**.

**-Yo no dormiré en esa habitación ya que al parecer mi misión es evitar que la barrera no caiga**- dice el chico del conocimiento.

Mimi y empiezan a hablar y dice- **yo fui con Yolei y nosotras encontramos una cocina pero no hay nada de víveres, ni siquiera platos** **para servir algo de comida**- entonces Sora dice- **yo fui con Kary y encontramos los baños y en ese baño un botiquín; Pero no hay nada de medicamentos.**

Entonces Joe es el quien habla- **creo que hay que hacer es salir de la mansión y conseguir las cosas.**

Izzy recuerda que cuando salio al balcón vio una construcción pero no le dio importancia pero vio que era un supermercado entonces él dice- **ahora regreso………………….**

Izzy sale corriendo y llega a la habitación donde estaba la maquina y el servidor entonces sale y ve que supermercado esta dentro del perímetro que cubre la barrera, Izzy con una sonrisa dice- **perfecto…………..**

Mientras tanto afuera…………

Tai estaba mirando cuando ve que la barrera es activada y dice- **magnifico ya ha comenzado**- entonces gira y le dice a una sombra- **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. **

La sombra hace una pose de haber entendido; pero con un tono confuso dice- **crees que es necesario hacer esto**- este le contesta- **si, aunque ya sabes también lo que pienso; pero es necesario quieren uno yo se los daré**- entonces la sombra conforme desaparece.

Tai muy complacido le dice a la otra- **tu también ya sabes que hacer, prepara todo para mi arribo**- la otra sombra entiende perfectamente lo que dice y al final también desaparece.

Tai la estar solo se dice así mismo en un tono serio y triste- **tengo que llegar al final, tengo que llegar…………..No importa el precio debo de cumplir mi objetivo.**

Mientras lo hace recuerda lo que le sucedió el día anterior en el mundo real.

Flash back

Tai había entrado al mundo real, estaba sentado en el parque en una zona en la cual ningún elegido pasaría por ahí a menos que quisieran huir de la ciudad. Entonces se queda sentado mirando a la gente la cual desconoce lo que esta pasando en el Digimundo.

Finalmente se levanta y decide ir a divertirse entra a unos centro recreativos, y empieza a jugar pero su mente estaba en otro lado, sus pensamientos pensaban en todo lo que tenia que hacer y que este era su ultimo día en el mundo real ya que nunca volvería como el había entrado al principio, el regresaría cambiado siendo otra cosa distinta a lo que era ahora.

Por más que jugaba su mente no se podía concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, mas molesto de lo que había entrado sale de los recreativos y decide salir a caminar por las calles de donde estaba, mientras caminaba el observa las parejas que caminan juntas en citas, ve como esas personas salen del cine, de los restaurantes.

El sentía como le hervía la sangre al ver esas parejas tan juntas, tan enamoradas que le da asco y dice-** … tal vez…. cuando termine con mis asuntos. **

En ese momento pasa junto a dos señoras las cuales estaban platicando de varias cosas, en ese momento cuando pasa escucha la palabra emisario, el se queda congelado, con cuidado observa a ambas señoras, ve que nunca en su vida las ha visto, ve que ambas tienen el pelo largo hasta media espalda pero una era rubia vestida de falda negra una blusa blanca de manga larga, en su mano derecha cargaba un maletín medico, mientras en la izquierda trae una bolsa de mercado. Mientras que la otra tiene el pelo castaño, estaba vestida de un pantalón de traje con una blusa igual de manga larga con un saco color gris, al igual ella tenia en su mano izquierda una bolsa con víveres.

Tai preocupado decide seguirlas ya que según el nadie sabe aparte de los elegidos de la existencia del emisario de la oscuridad, mientras las seguía lo más discretamente posible y mientras lo hacia agudizo mas su sentido del oído para escuchar lo que dicen

**_"Desde que mi esposo sabe lo del emisario se ha mantenido muy tranquilo si solo pudiéramos recordar"_**- dice la mujer rubia, entonces la de pelo castaño dice-_ **"Sabes yo estoy preocupada por ese chico Tai, por lo que me dijeron ambos notan que aun lo quieren pero están tan confundidos que ya no saben que creer" **_

**_"Tienes razón pero lo que me preocupa es que si será capaz de lograr su objetivo"_**- Tai al escuchar eso se congela, desea saber como es que ellas conocen su verdadero objetivo el cual esconde de Satanamon, este ve que sin darse cuenta las ha seguido hasta un parque cercano a su casa, este ve que esta en peligro, y decide irse de ahí cuando ve que ambas señoras se voltean y le dice-** ¿Por qué nos sigues emisario de la oscuridad? **

El ve que ellas ya se dieron cuenta de su presencia y dice-** nada solo curiosidad, **

En eso la de pelo castaño se gira aun con toda sus cosas y dice-** que tipo de curiosidad, deseas conocer, que es lo que sabemos verdad emisario. **

Este muestra una sonrisa burlona y dice-** Para nada, los antiguos elegidos ni me van ni me vienen. Ya que ustedes no pueden hacerme nada, ni intervenir para detenerme. **

Moemi da un paso y se sienta en una banca, como burlándose dice-** entonces por que esa cara de nerviosismo, te están sudando las manos.**

Tai se relaja y las mira, él cree que ellas saben algo sobre su condición, algo que pone en peligro su objetivo.

**-¿Por qué creería que me tendría que poner nervioso?, ustedes son los que deberían de tenerme miedo, si saben realmente quien soy. Por que no tiemblan. **

Asuka le dice-** si no supiéramos lo que sabemos te creeríamos y nos tendría a tu merced, pero sabemos mas de lo que crees, sabemos que eres bueno y que estas ayudando a los elegidos. **

De repente se forma un momento de silencio el cual solo se escuchaba el ruido de la ciudad, carros avanzando, parejas de novios caminando y dialogando, las chicas querían ver su expresión cuando de repente empieza a reírse a carcajada abierta, tanta era su risa que ambas jóvenes se extrañan de la actitud de este emisario.

Tai para de reírse y dice-** si serán entupidos, creo que Satanamon tenía razón cuando me dijo que los antiguos elegidos creen que yo puedo traicionarlo y salvar el Digimundo, pero están equivocados yo no trabajo ni para salvar al Digimundo ni para detener a Satanamon yo estoy haciendo las cosas para mí, para alcanzar mi verdadero objetivo. **

Moemi pone una mirada de miedo la cual le agradaba el emisario dice-** Entonces ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? **

Asuka por primera vez desde que conoció al emisario se pone a la defensiva ya que empieza a dudar de que si el emisario esta actuando como lo hizo en el pasado. Entonces ella empieza a tener miedo y dice-** acaso piensas traicionar a Satanamon. **

Tai solo sonríe, mira a Moemi y le dice-** mi verdadero objetivo es transformarme en el pilar del Digimundo, ser el poder que controle el Digimundo, ser el que controle la luz y la oscuridad, que todo el mundo dependa de mi.**

Asuka aterrada debido a que su esposo se había equivocado sobre el emisario, que este realmente era un demonio tan peligroso y ambicioso como nadie.

Moemi se levanta y dice-** no lo permitiremos, si es necesario nosotros mismo te detendremos.**

Tai escuchaba que el tono de la señora era de miedo, este se acerca y antes de que una de ellas pudieran reaccionar, este las ataca salvajemente al grado de que ambas caen al suelo golpeadas de rostro y cuerpo, Asuka trata de levantarse ve que Tai se esta retirando y ella le grita-** Adonde vas. **

Este le contesta en un tono que refleja indiferencia dice-** solo regreso al Digimundo, ya que veo que no es necesario que siga en este mundo, así que…**- el haciendo una reverencia y continua diciendo con un tono mas juguetón que antes- **me despido. **

Mientras de iba vuelve a girar y dice-** si tratan de intervenir a favor de ellos, me asegurare de que ustedes no paguen su insolencia, sino sus hijos, ellos pagaran las consecuencias de sus acciones………………. **

Fin del flash back

El mirando a la mansión susurra-** espero que sea suficiente el esfuerzo…………… **

Dentro de la mansión...

Izzy regresaba y dice- **todo listo**- y vuelve a replicar- **a unos cien metros hay un supermercado si uno de ustedes quieren ir ahí para traer las cosas que sean necesarias**- entonces Sora dice- **pero tú quieres que nos arriesguemos verdad. **

Izzy con una sonrisa les empieza a explicar todo lo relacionado con la barrera que puso y todos quedaron de acuerdo, al final decidieron que para no arriesgar a los que tienen sus esencias fueran Sora, Joe y Mimi.

Mimi y Sora hacen una lista de la comida y todo lo que hace falta mientras que Joe revisaba si era necesario tener medicamentos por si acaso Tai los volvía atacar y si necesitara para curarlos.

Después de mucho discutir ellos tres iban saliendo primero salía Joe para revisar que todo estuviera bien al bajar por las escaleras de madera oye un ruido sin importancia, después sale Mimi y ella también vuelve a oír un ruido ella nota que se trata de la madera pero también no le da la importancia y al final sale Sora pero ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente ella grita- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

Todos salen de la casa y ven que Sora esta tirada en el suelo, ella esta tomándose de su tobillo, en su rostro se refleja el dolor. Todos miran y se dan cuenta de que uno de los escalones estaba podrido, al pisar el escalón se rompió haciendo que ella se torciera el pie.

Joe pregunta- **estas bien Sora**- ella dice- **si, solo me torcí el tobillo**- ella trata de levantarse pero no puede mantener el equilibrio y cae nuevamente.

Sora dice**- tengo que ir no quiero ser ninguna inútil y tampoco quiero que me excluyan por haberme lesionado**- todos estaban realmente nerviosos; pero en especial Yolei ya que ella se sentía igual, no quería ser un estorbo sino alguien de utilidad y por eso sentía una desesperación muy grande.

Yolei ya desesperada dice- **Sora no te preocupes por ir, yo iré con ellos**- y antes de que Ken dijera algo ella continua diciendo- **mira si sigo aquí encerrada y ustedes con la misión de que tener que protegerme me sentiré como una inútil, mientras quede alguien con su esencia Tai ni Satanamon ganara. **

Todos de acuerdo aceptan el cambio mientras tanto Matt junto con Izzy cargan a Sora y la lleva adentro para que este mejor atendida.

Rato después...

Yolei, Joe y Mimi regresaban del supermercado cargando gran cantidad de comida como para una semana, cuando entraron notaron que a Sora le habían metido su pie en una cubeta (balde) con hielo para evitar que esta se inflamara

Sora al verlos les pregunta algo angustiada- **no hubo problemas**- Yolei muy a su estilo dice- **no ninguno fue lo más fácil que hemos hecho durante todo este asunto... **

Mientras tanto afuera...

Tai miraba detenidamente la casa viendo cualquier movimiento, cuando de momento aparece la sombra y esta dice- **listo Tai, ya todo esta preparado como usted lo ordeno**.

Tai se voltea y dice- **espero que no haya ningún error, sabes bien lo que esta en juego**- la sombra ofendida dice**- no, hice lo que usted me explico ya tiene listo lo que quería**-

Este le contesta- **entonces solo tendré que esperar a que mi traidor desactive la barrera**.

Mas noche...

Todos se habían ido a dormir excepto Izzy ya que él estaba vigilando el servidor y la computadora donde tenía la información.

Izzy pensaba- **por que Tai quería que implantara la barrera digital que me dieron Genai y José**.

Intenta pensar en otras cosas pero se activa el dispositivo que tenia en su nuca causándole un leve dolor y vuelve a pensar- **maldita sea no me deja investigar tengo varias cosas que debí haber investigado pero ahora no he investigado nada, por ahora solo vigilare no quiero que el traidor me sorprenda……………….. **

Mientras tanto en las alcobas…………………..

Todo estaba oscuro y de repente todo se vuelve brillante ahí estaba Kary sentada en un campo brillante lleno de flores y con un lago brillante.

Ella se ve a otra más pequeña igual tanto en cara como en vestido cuando fue por primera vez al Digimundo y esta se acerca y le dice- **hola**.

La Kary normal le responde- **que, acaso esto es un sueño**- la pequeña le dice- **si, soy tu conciencia que té esta hablando**- la mayor le responde- **por que quieres hablar conmigo de esta manera**.

La pequeña de un modo muy parecido al suyo de hablar le dice- **para decirte que no te dejes que esta situación te mortifiques, ya no pienses que puedes recuperar a nuestro hermano y para que dejes de quererlo totalmente ya que si sigues guardando esa esperanza al final terminaras lastimada**- la grande contesta- **como quieres que yo haga eso. **

La pequeña con una sonrisa inocente le dice- **simple, ya no pienses que con el amor lo vas a recuperar, ya no dejes que tus buenos sentimientos sigan lastimándote. **

Kary confundida dice- **pero que debo de sentir entonces-** la pequeña dice- **debes de sentir un odio tan fuerte y profundo que puedas matarlo con solo mirarlo**.

Ella con terror dice- **pero yo no se odiar y nunca he odiado**- la pequeña le dice- **no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, yo te haré que dejes de sentir esos buenos sentimientos que siempre has tenido con todos, hasta tal vez te enseñe como estar en la oscuridad sin ser dañada. **

Kary duda por un momento pero algo le dice que tal vez sea la solución, finalmente dice- **trato hecho... **

Entonces ella despierta de un modo violento y ve que todo esta tranquilo; pero ella siente algo raro en su interior empieza a sentir rencor hacia su hermano y era un sentimiento nuevo para ella, ya que sentía que no podía perdonarlo por todo el mal que había hecho tanto hacia ella como a todos los demás...

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación...

**Que es este sitio**- decía Cody que miraba a través de un mundo oscuro lleno de sombras que no podían distinguirse entonces una voz igual a la suya le dice- **Cody, Cody te habla tu conciencia**- Cody viendo a esa oscuridad le dice- **como puedo saber que tu eres mi conciencia y no Tai jugando conmigo. **

La voz le responde- **soy tu conciencia se que esta dudando de mi pero juro que estoy muy cerca de ti y se lo que sientes con todo esto relacionado con Tai y con el traidor. **

Cody le pregunta- **dime que puedo hacer**- la voz le contesta- **no confíes en nadie**- Cody a la defensiva dice- **pero eso es imposible como pudo dejar de confiar en alguien si ahora mas que nunca necesito confiar en mis amigos. **

La voz le dice- **pero no entiendes que cualquiera te puede ahora traicionarte sin importar si sea tu amigo o no**.

Cody furioso dice- **no yo no dejare de confiar en mis amigos aunque Tk sea el traidor... **

Entonces Cody se despierta y se da cuenta de que se trata de un sueño pero se pone a pensar que él más que nadie debe tener mas cuidado de todos para así poder conservar su emblema...

Al día siguiente...

Todos se levantaban aunque todos habían dormido sentían que algo estaba mal y temían que el traidor atacara hoy ya que si el quería tirar la barrera tendría ser en el lapso de este día...

En la tarde...

Todo seguía en calma todos se vigilaban a todos, esta situación se volvía algo un poco asfixiante ya que nadie quería mostrarse como traidor y era por eso que todos tenían esa mirada dura de pocos amigos.

Vigilando cada movimiento hasta cierto punto se volvió natural pero todo eso cambio en la comida que habían preparado Mimi y Sora junto con Kary pero Sora noto la mirada dura de Kary, al estar lista Davis fue a probarla en secreto para verificar que no tuviera alguna sustancia la cual los hiciera dormir u otra sustancia rara que provoque problemas.

Durante esa comida Izzy no bajo ya que él estaba vigilando la maquina donde estaba la barrera digital y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara al cuarto, rato después suben a dejarle la comida a Izzy Yolei y Mimi.

Ambas llegan a la habitación, Izzy las deja pasar y entonces Yolei es la que pregunta- **¿Crees que el traidor ataque en la noche?-** Izzy con una ojeras negras que marca sus ojos dice- **si, yo creo que si ya que el traidor espera que nos descuidemos... **

En la noche...

Todos estaban alistándose para ir a cenar. Izzy cansado del encierro que se sometió decide salir de esa habitación y bajar con todos a cenar.

Durante la cena la tensión bajo ya que todos como si fuera un común acuerdo trataron de disfrutar la cena y no estar pendientes de quien es el traidor al finalizar la cena Joe dice- **que tal si preparo un Te de manzanilla. **

Matt se levanta y dice- **si esta bien yo te acompaño**- en eso Mimi se levanta y dice- **yo también los acompaño. **

Durante el camino hacia la cocina Joe iba hacia delante y un poco retrasado iban ellos dos, cuando de momento Mimi toma la mano de Matt y el gira para ver que le pasa cuando de repente ambos se dan un beso apasionado.

Matt al sentir el beso no sabe que decir y se pone a pensar que otra vez ella uso la droga, él se separa y ella con una sonrisa picara le dice- **no estoy bajo los efectos de la droga simplemente quería besarte y quería estar a tu lado un momento a solas. **

Matt aun intranquilo le dice- **es que me sorprendiste con esa actitud y lo primero que pensé fue habías usado nuevamente la droga**- Matt como queriendo complacerla la toma de la barbilla y se dan un beso dulce al principio pero que al final era tan apasionado que sus respiraciones se detenían.

Al separarse ambos se sonrojan, no saben que decir y al final el le dice- **creo que ya no es necesario que te pida que seas mi novia verdad**- ella solo sonríe y comenta- **creo que no**- y lo abraza.

Después de eso alcanzan a Joe en la cocina pero cuando lo alcanzaron el ya tenia servido las tazas de Te de manzanilla. Matt mostrando su desconfianza le pide a Joe que si puede tomar una taza ahora y prepararse otra en este mismo momento.

Joe viendo la desconfianza de Matt accede, este ultimo toma una taza y se la bebe toda de golpe, el por un momento espera que suceda algo, pero nota que no pasa nada, entonces el se vuelve a servir y se la pone en la bandeja de Joe, este simplemente se limita a decir- **perdóname por desconfiar de ti**.

Joe sonríe y se limita a decir- **es natural que desconfíes de mi pero lo mejor es que vayamos con los demás ya que si nos ven que nos tardamos pensaran lo peor de nosotros. **

Cuando regresan todos estaban platicando como si nada estuviera mal todos trataban de bajar la tensión ya que sabían que el traidor se descuidaría y lo atraparían antes de que le hicieran daño a la barrera digital.

Matt mira alrededor y ve que Izzy ya no esta entonces el pregunta- **donde esta Izzy**- Sora le contesta- **fue a su cuarto a vigilar la barrera. **

Matt no queriendo desconfiar de él dice- **me gustaría llevarme su taza de te para que se la tome allá**- Mimi como queriendo hablar iba a decir algo pero de repente se oye una voz que dice- **yo te acompaño y ven que se trata de Yolei**- y ven que también Mimi vuelve a decir- **yo también quiero ir**- Matt accede y dice- **esta bien síganme. **

Mas al rato...

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en vigilar la primera guardia seria Matt y Ken.

Entonces todos se van a acostar y todos empiezan sentir un sueño muy pesado apenas llegaron a sus camas y se quedaron dormidos.

Matt y Ken estaban sentados en la sala sin hacer nada todas la luces de la mansión habían sido apagadas y la verdad no sabían por que tal vez para darle la oportunidad que busca el traidor.

Ambos empiezan a sentir el cansancio, Matt ve hacia donde esta Ken, al llegar se da cuenta de que el ya se durmió y decide despertarlo pero el también se siente igual y hasta mareado, en este estado se sienta en el sofá de la sala finalmente se queda dormido...

Mas al rato en el cuarto donde estaba Izzy el todavía seguía despierto vigilando cualquier ruido y a su lado su taza de te ya algo fría. Siente la sed y decide tomar un sorbo, nota un sabor delicioso tanto que se lo toma de golpe...

Media hora después...

El sentía un sopor insoportable y el pensaba que era a causa de que no había dormido bien el día anterior pero este sopor era algo insoportable el estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de no dormir pero al final se queda dormido sobre el teclado...

En el cuarto de las chicas...

Una sombra se levantaba simplemente se veía su silueta se notaba por momentos de que ella simplemente vestía una camiseta corta y su pataleta; su cabello largo se meneaba a cada paso que daba, se coloca sus zapatos, momentos después ella sale del cuarto y empieza a deambular por toda la mansión.

Al final sus pasos la llevaron hasta el cuarto donde esta Izzy.

Ella al entrar lo hace en silencio nota que Izzy esta recostado sobre el teclado y lo quita suavemente, ve que hay una manta, la toma y se la coloca. Mientras ella en su mano derecha hay un CD entonces ella lo saca y lo coloca en el servidor, momentos después empieza a teclear y a bajar el programa al finalizar ella lo saca, lo mete nuevamente en su caja y sale del cuarto silenciosamente.

Después ella pasa por la sala y nota que ambos están ahí durmiendo entonces busca dos mantas y se la coloca a los dos, lentamente se acerca a una de las siluetas y lo besa en los labios, finalmente se retira a su cama.

Cuando llega a su cama ella coloca el CD en su ropa y simplemente dice- **he cumplido con lo que me pidió mi amo... **

Al día siguiente...

Todos se levantaban, todos habían despertado con un sabor amargo en su paladar, hasta Izzy que el cuando despertó reviso el programa y descubrió que todo estaba bien que el traidor no ataco entonces pensó que tal vez destruiría alguno de los dispositivos que protegía entonces reviso la red y ve que se trata de una **red de telaraña** entonces el se sintió tranquilo. Momentos después revisa el programa para ver si durante la noche alguien entro provocando algún daño al programa y se da cuenta de que no.

Entonces se levanta baja a desayunar ya que el tenia hambre y estaba tranquilo al parecer el traidor atacara mas tarde.

Cuando Izzy baja ve que todos están desayunando pero nota algo raro en la mirada de todos ya que todos miran de un modo extraño a Joe; pero Joe no sabe el por que lo miran así.

Pero nota que falta Mimi, entonces el pregunta- **Mimi no ha bajado a desayunar verdad**-

Entonces Yolei dice de golpe- **es cierto cuando me desperté la note enferma tal vez tenga un resfriado por eso la deje que durmiera algo mas. **

Entonces Joe dice- **por que no me dijiste para que le diera algo**- Yolei ofendida dice- **lo siento pero no lo pensé y lo primero que hice fue darle una medicina para el resfriado y no pensé que tú pudieras atender algo sencillo**.

Entonces de las escaleras baja Mimi se notaba su piel pálida y sus ojos desorbitados aun se notaba que ella estaba enferma llega y dice- **buenos días chicos**- todos le responde- **buenos días Mimi. **

Ella se sienta a la mesa pero se notaba débil y cansada como si no hubiera dormido nada. Matt preocupado dice- **te encuentras bien**- ella esforzándose en sonreír dice- **si lo estoy. **

El desayuno traspasa de modo normal pero Mimi cada vez se le veía peor su mirada estaba roja y su piel fría empezaba a tener escalofríos...

Ya faltaba una hora para que se cumpliera el plazo y todo parecía en calma a excepción lo de Mimi.

De repente todos estaban sentados en la sala hasta Izzy ya que encontró en el cuarto donde esta el servidor y una conexión remota la cual le permitía mantener la conexión entre la maquina y su laptop.

Cuando de repente Mimi dice- **aléjate de mi Tai no me hagas daño**- entonces ven que Matt estaba acercándole una manta y todos quedan sorprendidos.

Entonces Izzy dice**- Mimi estas bien**- entonces ella dice- **OH no estoy rodeada de Tais aléjese de mi... **

Mimi se levanta, de un brinco se aleja de ellos y se pone a la defensiva, Mimi estaba viendo que todos se habían transformado en Tai y que no podía confiar en nadie.

Palmon se acerca y dice- **Mimi estas bien**- entonces ella lo mira y dice- **aléjate de mi Dark Agumon no permitiré que lastimes a Palmon- **

Mimi toma una cuchara para la leña e intenta golpear a Palmon, ella recibe el golpe y entonces los demás Digimons se acercan y ella empieza a ver que ellos se transforman en Dark Agumon.

Ella al ver eso cae en una crisis de desesperación, de un certero golpe golpea a Sora dejándola en el suelo inconsciente y empieza a escurrir sangre de un brazo.

Ella con una sonrisa sádica dice- **ya cayo uno faltan 9 pero lo mejor es hacerlo afuera donde pueda esconderme**- Mimi lanza la cuchara para la leña hacia ellos y estos se abren para esquivarla. Ella ve que se abre un paso entonces sale corriendo y escapa terriblemente aterrada.

Todos al ver todos quieren correr para ver donde esta Mimi pero al ver que Sora fue golpeada se quedan todos y Joe se dedica va curarla.

Ya han pasado 15 minutos desde que Mimi escapo y Sora ya ha despertado, todos deciden salir a buscarla en grupo; pero Yolei ella quería quedarse por si Mimi volvía.

Pero Ken le dice que no que nadie va a quedarse y que ella va con el grupo. Sora nota esa desesperación por la cual ella quiere quedarse pero no quiere decirle a nadie ya que no sabe la razón por la cual ella actuaba así.

Entonces todos empiezan a buscarla y ven que no esta en la parte donde esta el supermercado entonces ven que detrás de la mansión hay un bosque muy tupido.

Entonces todos decide ir allá a buscarla, Izzy revisa su Laptop y ve que todo esta bien entonces revisa las cámaras y ve que todas han estado funcionando sin problema y revisa la de cuando Joe preparo el Te. Ve algo raro ve que cuando la prepara la cama empieza a fallar que se compone la imagen cuando Matt prueba el Te.

Mejor decide que lo mejor es no decir nada hasta que sea el momento preciso.

Todos empiezan a caminar y al final encuentran en un claro muy lejos de la mansión, aun dentro del terreno de la barrera digital encuentran a Mimi tirada en el suelo totalmente agotada.

C

Entonces corriendo Matt se acerca y encuentra a Mimi entonces el la carga y la recuesta en un árbol. Momentos después ella despierta y ve sus ojos ya no están rojos y que su piel estaba nuevamente cálida. Ella desorientada dice- **en donde estoy que a pasado no recuerdo nada**- 

Matt le dice- **no paso nada de que te puedas preocupar**- entonces el mira a Sora, ella asiente y dice- **¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

Ella dice- **por nada simplemente empecé a ver cosas que me espantaron y simplemente sentí deseos de huir. **

En ese momento Izzy revisa el reloj que tiene, ve que ya ha llegado a cero su cronometro y dice- **creo que nuestro traidor era pura farsa ya que no ha atacado**.

Entonces ve que la Laptop de Izzy empieza a hacer un raro y aparece la pantalla que dice:

**VIRUS ACTIVADO, TRASPASANDO AL SERVIDOR CORTANDO CONEXIÓN DE SERVIDOR A CONEXIÓN REMOTA. **

Entonces todos ven que la barrera empieza a desaparecer y que todos quedan al descubierto ya que no tenían barrera que los protegieran.

Todos quedan confundidos por que se preguntan en que momento el traidor hizo eso y entonces todos se van hacia Joe. Matt es el que empieza a decirle con un puñetazo en la cara- **maldito traidor y yo que volví confiar en ti**.

Todos iban a detener a Matt ya que el empezaba a golpearlo de un modo salvaje, todos estaban deteniéndolo excepto Yolei ella cada vez se alejaba de ellos diciendo- **que paso realmente no puedo confiar en ellos****, debo de huir. **

Entonces Yolei sin girar empieza alejarse a espaldas de ellos, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando choca con algo y se oye una voz que dice- **Yolei por que huyes de la responsabilidad- **

Los demás al oír esa voz se detiene en lo que estaban haciendo y ven por donde oyeron la voz, ven que Tai esta atrás de Yolei, ven como este la atrapa, no la suelta y dice Tai nuevamente- **si quieres huir adelante pero no antes de que muestre lo que has hecho. **

Todos empiezan a ver que el pecho de Tai empieza nuevamente a brillar su emblema primero en un tono rojo pero después en un tono oscuro, también notan que él esta vistiendo su traje parecido al de Ken cuando era el emperador del Digimundo pero totalmente negro y su brazalete.

Entonces Tai muestra su mano derecha y estas de repente se vuelven como garras, de un solo movimiento Tai desintegra las ropas de Yolei al mismo tiempo que el la soltaba.

Ella al sentirse desnuda se encoge y se intenta cubrir pero solo ella duro desnuda un segundo ya que con eso cae su Digivice y este se activa creándole una nueva muda de ropa que la cubre totalmente.

Ahora ella estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y una boina (como salió en la película de Digimon 01) entonces todos notan que además del Digivice cayo otra cosa y era un disco.

Tai le vuelve tomar del pelo bruscamente y la alza nuevamente, con su otro brazo la abraza de tal modo que ella no se pueda escapar.

Entonces Tai se aleja del disco y le dice a Izzy- **que esperas levántalo, y ve de que se trata. **

Izzy aun desconfiado hace caso, lo toma, lo mete, mientras lo revisaba su rostro cambia a uno de terror ya que descubre que se trata del virus que se le impuso a su PC portátil.

Entonces Izzy dice con un tono de sorpresa- **Yolei tu eres la traidora. **

Yolei con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **no es cierto yo no soy la traidora se los juro. **

Tai con una sonrisa en los labios dice- **no intenten hacer un movimiento en falso si lo hacen juro que usare mi último recurso en contra de ella. **

Davis dice- **va que ultimo recurso que vas a robarle su emblema a ella hazlo si puedes. **

Pero Mimi y Sora estaban pálidas, entonces Sora le grita- **no Tai no lo hagas no lo soportara...**- casi llorando continua diciendo- **por favor por mas que te lo suplico no lo hagas, no la mates... **

Matt se acerca a Sora mientras que con su brazo sostenía a Mimi y le pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que le va a hacer?**- ella responde- **simplemente lo que a mi me hizo y a Mimi, le va a dar sus sentimientos y todo su sufrimiento. **

Entonces todos al oír eso deciden que no debe hacerse ningún movimiento torpe si no quieren lastimar a Yolei.

Tai mirándolos a todos les dice con un gran gozo- **tengo que felicitar a mis tres traidores ya que sin su ayuda no podría haberlo hecho esto posible. **

Entonces Kary dice- **no digas mentiras emisario de la oscuridad ya que si eso fuera cierto uno de ellos se hubiera descuidado**.

Tai nota la mirada dura de Kary pero le resta importancia y dice- **no me creen verdad ustedes se preguntaran por que durmieron tan bien anoche. **

Todos impactados dicen- **no por que**- Tai les contesta- **fácil todos fueron drogados por mi medico leal**- al oír eso Joe ve que se trata de el y entonces revisa su bolsa, descubre un frasco que el tenia el cual no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Joe indignado dice- **maldito yo no seria capaz de traicionarlos. **

Tai les dice con una mirada de triste juguetona- **si ahora todos mis traidores se van a negar**- y con una risas sarcástica vuelve a decir- **por eso confié en ellos para el trabajo**.

Matt teniendo miedo de preguntar ya que Izzy estaba muy callado dice- **y quien es el tercer traidor**- Tai lo mira a los ojos y le dice- **la estas abrazando, idiota... **

Matt mira a su lado y ve que se trata de Mimi; él no lo puede creer y dice- **no puedo creerlo, tu Mimi nos traicionaste a todos. **

Mimi estaba impactada y empezó a lloriquear al mismo tiempo decía- **Matt tienen que creerme yo no soy una traidora**- con lagrimas en los ojos vuelve a decir- **yo no seria capaz de traicionarlos, te lo juro Matt por el amor que te tengo. **

Matt ya no sabia que creer si en lo que dijo Tai o en lo que Mimi acababa de decir y eso la confundía al punto de perder la razón...

Izzy estaba intranquilo quería preguntar algo pero cuando intentaba hacerlo el dispositivo se activaba Tai al darse cuenta de la situación le dice con un tono divertido- **Izzy si quieres preguntarme hazlo pero ya conoces el precio... **

Todos miran extrañado a Izzy pero esta vez a el no le importa y pregunta**- ¿Cual es la misión que tenia cada traidor? **

Tai con mirada seria dice- **fácil, los tres tenían una función secundaria la cual era la de ser tapadera de la otra, Joe su función principal era la de dejarlos fuera de combate a ustedes y a sus Digimons; Mimi tenia la función de sacarlos de la mansión y por ultimo Yolei tenia la función de tirar la barrera digital, así de fácil. **

Izzy sabiendo el riesgo dice- **¿Por qué ellos tres?**- Tai dice como jugando- **dedúcelo. **

Pero Izzy siente que Tai nuevamente activa su dispositivo y le cuesta trabajo pensar...

Mientras tanto Tai empieza a decir al oído a Yolei- **vamos mi pequeña traidora diles que tu lo eres y si lo confiesas te cumpliré tu deseo de no sufrir. **

Yolei estaba llorando por lo humillada que estaba en la situación ya que todos la estaban viendo y eso era lo único que no quería.

Ken estaba furioso ya que el no podía salvar a Yolei ya que si hacia algo el le haría mucho daño tanto que el se lamentaría.

Entonces todos ven que Tai empieza a formar una barrera en forma de esfera y que Yolei ya no alzaba su vista hasta que se oye un susurro de ella que dice- **tiene razón mi amo soy su pequeña traidora. **

Ken no podía creerlo, ella estaba confesándolo y Tai dice- **muy bien hecho mi pequeña traidora es hora de empezar. **

Todos ven que la mirada de Yolei estaba perdida, sin vida y de sus ojos ya no emanaban ningún sentimiento.

Ya no se le veía ni el miedo, ni la tristeza, ni siquiera la humillación. Tai con una mirada seria le dice a Yolei lo siguiente- **para que vean que no les mentí cuando les dije que si no oponían resistencia no sentirían dolor les describirás lo que sientes Yolei**- La chica que porta el amor y la pureza solo mueve la cabeza.

Entonces Tai empieza a lanzar su onda pero Yolei empieza a decir- **que sensación tan agradable-** todos estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca a ninguno de los elegidos había visto un ataque a menos que fuera la victima en cuestión atacada y sabían que era de lo mas terrible que existe.

Yolei agachada dice- **mi cuerpo empieza a temblar es una sensación agradable siento como si en vez de quererme hacer daño me estuviera protegiendo. **

Todos estaban incrédulos de lo que estaban viendo las ondas que inmovilizan están siendo disfrutadas por Yolei.

Cody que estaba destrozado por enterarse que su mejor amiga era la traidora empieza a oír la voz de su mente que le dice- **te dije yo nunca miento, no puedes confiar en nadie ahora, lo mejor es que huyas- **

Cody confiando en esa voz empieza a alejarse sin que Tai se diera cuenta se empieza alejar del grupo solo se da cuenta Armadillomon y ambos empiezan a huir.

Matt observan como ambos huyen y el piensa- **Cody sabias que no podíamos protegerte lo mejor es que huyas de aquí y te escondas ya que Yolei ya fue atacada aunque hiciéramos algo ahora seria como matarla. **

Entonces Tai ve de reojo hacia donde esta mirando Matt y se da cuenta de la situación y piensa- **perfecto, perdóname Cody hubiera deseado que tu fueras el otro traidor pero te necesito como carnada para que él aparezca y pueda consumar mi plan. **

Tai ve la espalda de Yolei y empieza acercar su mano y la penetra en la espalda entonces Yolei da un grito pero este grito es distinto a los que da de dolor es como si lo estuviera disfrutando o en el peor de los casos se estuviera excitando entonces Yolei empieza a decir- **no hay dolor siento mi cuerpo vibrar de calor es una sensación muy agradable. **

Tai empieza a mover su mano dentro del cuerpo de Yolei y ella empieza a gemir de gusto por lo que esta sintiendo. Ken ya no soportándolo se lanza para salvar a Yolei y Davis al ver lo que intenta Ken el también se lanza. Tai los mira y dice- **tontos han caído**.

Ambos van corriendo juntos y cuando se acercan a la esfera ambos chocan reciben una poderosa descarga eléctrica, el emisario los mira con desprecio y les dice- **les dije que no hicieran ningún movimiento en falso ahora ella lo pagara. **

Entonces se oye un grito que dice- **no, no le hagas nada si quieres yo me ofrezco en su lugar para ser victima de eso nuevamente**- todos giran a ver y se dan cuenta de que se trata de Sora que empezaba a caminar hacia Tai en forma lenta y segura, mientras lo hacia ella va pensando- **si logro hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas tal vez recuperemos a Tai. **

Entonces Tai hace que Yolei empiece a flotar dentro de la esfera el saca su mano dentro de su cuerpo sin la esfera en su mano, entonces el sale de la esfera pero al salir lanza su onda congelante la cual los inmoviliza todos los demás y todos tratan de defenderse de la onda pero saben que es inútil ya que están totalmente inmovilizados.

Entonces el se acerca a ella y Sora siente que no se ha inmovilizado y antes de que ella pregunte y el contesta- **no te congele por que quiero saber por que quieres cambiar el lugar de ella por el tuyo por este ataque- **

Ella simplemente con una sonrisa en los labios le dice- **por que si lo sentí una vez lo puedo resistir cuantas veces sean necesarias. **

Entonces Tai convencido de los motivos que ella lo iba a hacer extiende su mano y la coloca en la frente de ella, entonces ella alza su mirada y ve la de Tai que esta vez esta llena de dudas, inseguridad, hasta de miedo entonces Tai de un solo murmullo apenas audible a los oídos de Sora dice- **perdóname otra vez. **

Tai al terminar de decir eso Tai lanza su onda nuevamente, este de reojo mira hacia Matt, nota que este aunque hace la cara de furia se esta tapando los oídos por los próximos lloriqueos que saldrán de ella cuando el ataque le haga efecto.

Tai ve que Sora cae de rodillas al suelo pero el único ruido que hace es el silencio entonces ella se vuelve a levantar y simplemente se nota una lagrima que sale de su ojo y ella dice- **te perdono Tai- **

El impresionado pregunta- **como pudiste ser capaz de soportarlo y por que me estas perdonando**.

Ella simplemente sonríe y dice**- lo soporte por que no fue la misma intensidad de ataque con el cual me hiciste daño y eso me demuestra que en alguna parte de ti existe el Tai que yo conozco, la persona que es mi gran amigo y tal vez la persona que amo. **

Con mas confianza ella dice- **se que eres bueno Tai deja ir la oscuridad que vive en ti y regresa a ser el mismo de antes**.

Entonces el se empieza a reír y le dice- **niña tonta intentas liberarme cuando ya estoy libre. Que patética eres, conozco esa técnica lo que intentas es hacerme darme cuenta que estoy viviendo en un error. **

Y entonces el se le acerca al oído y le murmura- **y sabes una cosa, también conozco el otro método pero si quieres hacerlo hazlo pero no te garantizo que yo me libere pero si te garantizo que quedaras atrapada en ellas y además ya sabes a quien quieres realmente y otra cosa no puedes liberar algo que ya esta libre. **

Sora al oír eso se da cuenta de que Satanamon le explico como se libero el emisario anterior para que el lo evitara, ella se sentía tonta por haberlo intentado y ella al final cae de rodilla y empieza a llorar pero no por el sentimiento sino por lo tonta que fue al creer que podía salvar a Tai.

Tai al verla cambia momentáneamente su rostro pero nuevamente se endurece y dice- **como tu pagaste el precio que le tocaba a Yolei proseguiré con extraerle el emblema sin hacerle daño. **

Tai se vuelve a meter dentro de la esfera, nuevamente repite el proceso, Yolei no alzaba la vista y cuando Tai empieza a sacar su esencia ella dice- **no se siente el dolor mas bien siento la paz que me invade mi mente se pierde en un mundo de paz y luz. **

Yolei se le estaba cumpliendo su deseo ya que lo único que ella no deseaba era que la humillara Tai aunque la estaba humillando al principio al final los demás se estaban sintiendo mas humillados ya que no solo fue un ataque perfecto sino que Tai les demostró como hacerlo sin hacer sufrir a la persona.

Cuando Tai por fin tuvo la esfera en su mano la saco lentamente, en el rostro de Yolei se notaba la felicidad en ella y cuando la tuvo en la mano afuera ella pone un rostro sin vida.

Cuando la termino de sacar Izzy que estaba intentando deducir por que especialmente ellos, entonces el buscaba momentos en que los tres estuvieran juntos y no encontraban nada.

Cuando vio la esfera pensó en un momento y vio cuando los tres fueron al supermercado en el Digimundo el cual estaba en el perímetro del la barrera e Izzy se da cuenta que Tai activo de un modo mesurado su dispositivo solo para hacer tiempo, este con una sonrisa y sin temor a equivocarse- **Tai que les hiciste a ellos tres la única vez que estuvieron juntos fue cuando ellos fueron a traer los víveres para nosotros hace dos días. **

Tai lo mira a los ojos y le dice**- bien Izzy hasta que por fin lo dedujiste a que conclusión te lleva esto**- Izzy un poco temeroso a equivocarse dice**- a que en realidad nunca existió un traidor y nosotros nos creamos uno. **

Tai mira a Joe y a Mimi y a ellos les pregunta- **por que creen que nunca ha existido un traidor entre ustedes y ahora parecieron no uno sino tres. **

Mimi mas consciente de lo que oye dice- **por la desconfianza que nos teníamos de cada uno de nosotros, ya que nadie confiaba en nadie ya que todos creíamos que alguien era el traidor cuando en realidad no existía tal cosa. **

Joe le dice a Tai con ira y en una pose verdadera de no tener miedo- **maldito que nos hiciste para que nosotros fuéramos tus traidores. **

Tai mira a todos y les dice como si fuera un juego- **si saben lo que es la hipnosis. **

Todos quedaron impactados ya que por el, modo en que Tai lo había dicho era como juego pero todos sabían que si habían aprendido algo del emisario cuando habla es cuando pone su sonrisa diabólica es como si hablara en el tono mas serio que existiera.

Tai la ver que no hay respuesta dice- **si piensas con cuidado cualquiera de ustedes hubiera sido mi traidor ya que yo vacié la mansión de víveres para que alguien fuera al supermercado para que ahí lo hipnotizara y así tener el traidor que tanto ustedes añoran. **

Tai los miro asombrados y vuelve a decir**- también marque el perímetro de la barrera para que ustedes tuvieran una falsa esperanza de seguridad dentro de un terreno seguro. **

Izzy al oír esa palabras abre verifica el lenguaje de programación que esta compuesto la barrera y encuentra algo que lo aterra era lo siguiente.

**'Programa: Barrera digital de nivel X **

**'Autor del programa: Tai Kamiya **

Izzy blanco de la impresión y con los ojos desorbitados lo mira y dice- **tu creaste esta barrera, por que**.- Tai lo mira y le dice- **si quieres esa respuesta tendrás que pagar un precio. **

Izzy al ver que ya era demasiado el riesgo dice- **no lo mejor a veces no es saberlo todo si no lo vas a usar**.

Todos estaban impactados por la declaración de Izzy pero nadie intento saber la respuesta de la pregunta.

Tai sale de la esfera y al salir la esfera se desintegra y ven que Yolei cae de golpe al suelo totalmente inconsciente y Tai los ve y dice- **bueno lo mejor es que me vaya ya que tengo asuntos pendientes con Cody**.

Todos se miran y ven que Cody no esta y nadie se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Entonces Joe, Tk, Izzy, Kary se lanza hacia Tai y este al verlo su cuerpo empieza a emitir una luz roja que los ciega momentáneamente pero cuando ese resplandor desparece todos ellos caen inconscientes.

Los Digimons se lanzaban también y antes de que ellos hicieran algo Tai extiende su técnica de niebla eterna al mismo tiempo vuelve a hacer ese brillo rojo y todos los Digimon caen inconscientes.

Entonces Hawkmon no se sentía débil ni cansado entonces se vuelve a levantar y dice- **no dejare que te vayas sin recibir el castigo. **

Entonces se oye una voz que dice**- flamas oscuras**- entonces ve como van bajando y sin oportunidad de defenderse es derrotado, todos ven como se transforma en Poromon luego un Purumon y al final en un Digihuevo.

Entonces se ve que Dark Agumon baja de un árbol y dice- **bah muy fácil. **

Entonces Tai ve que solo quedan Mimi, Matt y Sora, Tai se acerca a ambos y su emblema empieza a brillar mas fuertemente que nunca y dice a Mimi- **quieres que sea a la fácil o a la difícil su derrota. **

Mimi mira a Tai con odio y sin decir nada se suelta de Matt y agarra una rama que estaba cerca y lanza un golpe en el cual se le incrusta en la cara pero el no se inmuto y dice- **golpeas como golpeaste a Sora verdad**.

Mimi se sorprende y no comprende nada ella creyó soñar que había golpeado a alguien pero nunca se imagino golpeara a ella, Tai aprovechando su confusión crea una bola de energía oscura, la lanza hacia ella la cual choca y la hace que se estrelle en un árbol cercano, dejandola inconsiente.

Matt furioso se levanta, piensa que tal vez la tarjeta lo haga inmune y pueda pelear contra él; pero Tai lanza su onda y el se siente que se congela y que ya no pede moverse. Entonces siente que sus manos no están tan paralizadas, con un esfuerzo supremo toma la tarjeta y la mira, nota que no hay reacción y se pregunta por que.

Tai dándose cuenta de esas tarjetas que el desconoce la mira y siente que pueden se ser de gran utilidad en el futuro y decide no robársela pero mira a Matt y le dice- **siento en ti, un gran deseo de matarme**.

Entonces de su mano crea una daga dorada, la mira, ve su filo, la trata con delicadeza, de repente su mirada se transforma a una de odio y la tira al suelo, lo mira y le dice**- levántala**.

Matt siente que ya no esta bajo la influencia de la onda y se acerca pero antes de tomarla ve que Sora se le adelanta y la alza, Matt se pregunta que en que momento ella se libero de la parálisis de la onda, pero recuerda que ella estaba como ida hace unos momentos.

Tai sorprendido por lo que ve no dice nada, ella con todo el dolor de su alma se lanza a Tai para cortarlo; pero Tai de un movimiento rápido la vuelve a desarmar y con una llave se judo el logra tirarla pero ella cae mal y ella resiente la lesión de su tobillo provocándole un dolor agudo que le punza la pierna, ella no es capaz de sostenerse y cae al suelo, al momento de hacerlo entierra la daga al suelo como un movimiento inconsciente.

Matt de un movimiento rápido se acerca a Sora, Tai ve con gusto la escena, como las dos personas mas importantes del antiguo Tai estaban aun concientes, ambos detonaban una mirada decidida, ella aun tirada hace una mueca de dolor mientras le dice a Matt- **acaba con el es lo mejor para todos**.

Matt sintiendo ya no la furia sino el deber de detener a Tai a cualquier precio se acerca a la daga y la levanta; pero la daga empieza a cambiar, su filo brilla tanto como si estuviera hecho de diamantes muy filosos, Matt empieza a dirigirse a Tai y de un movimiento de corte recto intenta lastimar pero Tai la esquiva a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que esquivo a Sora. El chico de la amistad se sorprende al ver que el árbol cercano que estaba a espaldas de Tai a unos veinte metros de distancia se desintegra.

Matt aterrado dice- **¿Qué es esto?**-

El emisario lo observaba con una mirada satisfecha y dice como un murmullo- **por fin... **

Y vuelve a replicar en un tono alto- **esa daga es especial solo un elegido la puede usar a su máxima capacidad, esa daga me puede destruir en un instante aunque me proteja con una barrera de nada servirá, bueno, te he mostrado un modo para detenerme pero falta que lo hagas o logres atinarme, o acaso te falta el valor para hacerlo, serás capaz de manchar tus manos de sangre. **

**-Si es necesario por el bien del Digimundo que así sea- **dice Matt con mucha convicción.

Matt consiente de lo que iba a hacer toma la daga y hace como una especie de movimiento horizontal pero esta vez Tai abre un portal y se intenta en el, este ve como se desintegra al impactar el poder de la daga en el portal.

Este ultimo preocupado por Cody da la espalda al sitio en donde estaba el portal e intenta irse pero cuando ya había dado dos pasos hacia Sora siente un terrible golpe en la espalda y cuando gira que ve se trata de Tai que sale de otro portal que esta unos cuantos pasos del que entro y ve que aplico una bola de energía oscura en el.

El lentamente empieza a sentir como se drena su poder, tan débil se sentía que apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos, al final el esfuerzo fue demasiado que lo deja inconsciente y la daga se vuelve a entierra en el suelo. El observa como dejo inconsciente a su amigo se acerca a Sora y ella con grandes esfuerzos se levanta y el la mira con su sonrisa malvada como si disfrutara todo el tormento que le estaba propiciando a esa chica y sin decir nada alza su mano. Sora ve aterrada como en cada dedo forma una pequeña esfera de color rojizo y como si fuera en cámara lenta las lanza todas a ella.

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Cody corría como alma que lleva el diablo huyendo de la masacre el sabia que nadie lo podía defender ni su compañero Digimon, entonces ve a lo lejos cinco grandes explosiones que su resplandor sobresalía de los árboles y al verlo dice- **Tai los derroto muy fácil, lo mejor es que me esconda y que el nunca me encuentra hasta que piense el modo de defenderme... **

Mientras tanto en el sitio del ataque...

Sora caía de frente sin sentido al suelo; pero antes de que eso sucediera Tai la atrapa en el aire, aunque de un modo un poco incomodo ya que el coloca sus manos en un sitio en donde no debería, el sin importarle nada y con una dulzura en rara en él la levanta, la carga y lentamente camina hacia el árbol en donde estaba Mimi inconsciente, cuando llega la recarga, el se da la vuelta y cuando el se retiraba se regresa y besa sus labios con una gran ternura y le dice en el oído- **por favor no te tardes con tu respuesta ya que los momentos difíciles llegaran dentro de poco... **

Mientras tanto Tai miraba a su amigo digital y le dice- **listo para ir por Cody y su esencia**- Dark Agumon contesta- **desde siempre lo he estado. **

Tai abre un portal y ambos se internan; pero antes de internarse Tai mira a su alrededor y nota una pequeña mariposa de color dorado muy rara Tai sonríe y después e interna...

Mientras tanto en un árbol en las sombras...

**Por fin Tai encontró lo que buscaba**- decía una sombra que lo miraba como se habían internado- **si espero que el triunfe al final; pero si lo hace no volverá a ser el mismo, quedara muy dañado**- la otra sombra lo mira y le dice- **tienes razón pero todo esto será cuestión de esperar y además lo que le espera no será nada fácil de derrotar**.

Ambos miran como una mariposa digital se empieza a dirigir en al sitio donde Cody escapo y finalmente la sombra dice- **al parecer él esta decidido a pelear en serio por protegerlo**- la primera sombra le dice- **si esta juntando toda su energía para hacerlo-** y vuelve a replicar- **espero que Tai logre hacer lo que planea-** y dice la segunda sombra- **es mejor que regresemos se puede dar cuenta de nuestra presencia... **

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:** buenos este ha sido un episodio lleno de sorpresas se que soy malo con todos los demás y que Tai siempre se sale con la suya; pero pónganse a pensar en lo ultimo que dijeron esas sombras que tal vez Tai logre el éxito en lo que realmente se propone, por que hasta yo ya no me creo que lo esta haciendo por liberarse del lazo de unión que tiene con el Digimundo ¿Qué planeara Tai realmente¿Quiénes serán esas sombras que están con Tai¿Creen que Cody pueda sobrevivir al ataque de Tai?

Esos y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **··· (&(&$&(/)/** no les diré ya que es una sorpresa

Notas extras:

**Servidor**: un servidor es como una especie de distribuidor de señal esta se encargan de recibir y mandar señales a otras terminales remotas, esta es una de las bases de las redes y las bases de datos tal vez no me di a entender como era que la mansión era protegida por una red y un servidor es lo mas fácil que les puedo explicar.

Los aparatos (que yo invente) son aparatos que solo reciben la señal dada por el servidor ya que solo obedecen lo que les manda.

El servidor tiene una base de datos entonces en esa base tenia el programa mejorado y simplemente lo que hacia era enviar la señal para cubrir mayor terreno.

Un ejemplo real de un servidor es cuando vas (los niños con sus papas) al banco a retirar o a depositar efectivo entonces la información que el del banco anota en la computadora llega a una base de datos de un servidor y esta la administra; luego le regresa la información a la computadora donde están haciendo el movimiento financiero.

**Red de telaraña**: este tipo de redes de información esta diseñado para que nunca se caiga ya que si se corta una conexión de un cable esta buscara otro camino para llegar a su destino a menos que el cable que una al destino este roto entonces si falla y el único modo de hacer que caiga esta red de golpe es cortar el cable que esta después del servidor.

El ejemplo mas claro de este tipo de redes es la rede de tipo telaraña y saben que cosa esta hacha con esa red, si el Internet es por eso que nunca se ha caído

Se que ahora muchos no me entienden con esto es por eso que intente profundizar un poco mas en lo que realmente se compone estas cosa estas cosas ya son de mi carrera.


	13. Cap 10: La ultima defensa del Digimundo

**CAPITULO 10: LA ÚLTIMA DEFENSA DEL DIGIMUNDO. **

* * *

Hola espero que no les haya defraudado el episodio anterior ya que es mi modo de decirles gracias a todos ya que este episodio se los dedico a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic y me han dejado un Review ya que esta fecha 23 de septiembre de 2003 este fic cumple un año de escrito y he llegado al clímax de la historia (soy muy feliz)...

PRE nota: si usted es nuevo y acaba de empezar a leer mi fic déjame decirle que todo el fic fue mejorado, cambien algunos diálogos, pero nada de la trama, arregle signos de puntuación, espero que todos lo que hayan estado siguiendo la pista de este fic ahora se deleiten mas con el formato mejorado de este...

* * *

Cody estaba exhausto ya no podía correr mas ya que su cuerpo estaba cansado así como su mente, el mira a su alrededor, ve que ha llegado donde a la orilla de un precipicio y ve que no tiene a donde esconderse.

De repente se oye una voz que le es muy conocida y oye que le dice- **te tardaste mucho y eso que te iba guiando.**

El chico que portaba el conocimiento y la lealtad mira hacia donde provenía la voz, cuando alza su vista nota que en uno de los árboles esta Tai con Dark Agumon, al ver eso siente como un tonto se dejo engañar por Tai y finalmente Cody pregunta- **la voz que oí en mi mente era la tuya**.

Tai baja del árbol con una sonrisa dice muy al estilo de Yolei dice- **Bingo**- luego se pone a reír y dice- **fue una buena jugada sabia que no soportarías estar con ellos después de que descubrieran al traidor y para luego descubrir que no existía tal cosa, lastima que no te quedaste a ver cuando todos descubrían que no hay traidores entre ellos. **

Cody sorprendido dice- **como que no existe el traidor**- Tai con una sonrisa dice**- efectivamente no existe tal cosa**,- Tai mirándolo muy serio dice**- comprendí que una palabra bien dicha es mas peligrosa que una acción, espero que con eso aprendan a confiar entre ustedes mismos. **

Cody sentía ese mismo odio que sintió con Ken cuando este estuvo con ellos al principio, él sabia que no podía perdonarlo aunque este al final entregara su vida por protegerlos, dice este con un tono de voz con un dejo de odio tan profundo y marcado que sorprende al emisario de la oscuridad- **Yo Cody Hida hago la promesa solemnemente que nunca voy a perdonarte aunque todos te perdonen, yo nunca te perdonare. **

Tai al oír eso pone una mirada seria y triste, este toma un suspiro dice- **no necesita decir eso sé que ya no tengo perdón**- y con una sonrisa diabólica dice- **y ya no me importa**- en eso Tai suelta una lagrima solitaria pero este se la seca rápidamente y ni siquiera Cody la nota.

Cody lo mira y ve que algo no anda bien es como si Tai estuviera haciendo tiempo para algo ya que para ese momento el estaría ya inmovilizado y con una mano dentro de su cuerpo pero a la vez para al final este dice- **que esperas Tai para atacarme, no vez que soy el ultimo que posee una esencia de un emblema. **

Tai no se mostraba nervioso; Pero si intranquilo ya que el en realidad estaba esperando a alguien que apareciera; pero no sabia en que momento entonces piensa en una cosa y decide ponerla en marcha su plan estratégico.

Mira a Cody y dice- **creo que te llego la hora te prometo que será fácil**- Tai se empieza a acercar y le dice a Dark Agumon- **encárgate de Armadillomon y no dejes que se acerque aquí cuando él llegue ya que ambos podrían morir. **

Tanto Dark Agumon como Armadillomon no entendían lo que le pasaba a Tai pero Dark Agumon dice- **esta bien Tai pero no te diviertas mucho ya que tu me prohibiste divertirme cuando estuve con Veemon y esa me la debes todavía. **

Tai dice- **no te preocupes, después de este ataque tendrás la pelea que siempre has soñado y veremos si realmente mereces ser el Digimon del emisario. **

Tai voltea, ve que Cody esta huyendo por la orilla de la barranca y dice Tai- **bueno tú lo quisiste así**- este no se mueve de su posición pero en ese instante su pecho vuelve a brillar su emblema, alza lentamente su mano y lanza una bola de energía negra.

Cody ve que la bola de energía negra se acerca, ve que no la puede evitar y cuando faltaban unos milímetros para que impactara en su cuerpo aparecen cientos de mariposas digitales e interceptan el ataque.

Cody cae al suelo, ve como fue protegido por esas mariposas al mismo tiempo mira a donde esta Tai y ve que ya no esta ahí. Cody rápidamente voltea y ve que Tai esta enfrente de él.

El emisario de la oscuridad sintiendo el placer al ver la cara de terror de Cody, lo toma de su ropa y lo avienta a un árbol cercano, Cody choca de espalda con este y siente el dolor de su cuerpo, cuando intentaba alejarse de ahí siente la onda congelante y ve que ya no puede moverse.

El poderoso emisario se acerca y pone su mano en posición e intenta poner su mano en el pecho de Cody; pero oye un grito que dice- **no lo permitiré, caparazón de diamante**- Tai ve que se trata de Armadillomon que venia rodando con gran fuerza y golpeando momentáneamente a Dark Agumon.

El Digimon de Cody se lanza hacia Tai pero este de un movimiento circular golpea con su brazo derecho el ataque del Digimon de Cody y se oye un ruido como un crujido.

Cody mira a Armadillomon y nota que su caparazón esta roto, también mira el brazo de Tai y nota que su ropa se esta tiñendo de rojo, Cody se da cuenta de que Tai se lastimo el brazo y que no podrá atacara en ese estado; pero Tai leyéndole la mente dice- **no creas todo lo que vez ya que en este estado para mi no es un impedimento. **

De repente se oye la voz de Dark Agumon que dice- **que malo eres Tai golpeaste a ese Digimon ahora pondrá de pretexto que por que lo heriste ya no podrá defenderse. **

Tai cambia de mirada a una muy dura, tan dura hasta el propio Cody ya no sintió el miedo sino el pánico y le hablo así a su Digimon- **calla Digimon de segunda te ¡ORDENE! que no estuviera aquí; pero té estas volviendo muy descuidado y eso se paga caro, si no te comportas como debes yo acabare en un segundo con este tonto Digimon**.

Dark Agumon sabia que Tai no bromeaba y entonces con su velocidad golpea a Armadillomon pero este lo toma del cuello y ambos salen disparados hacia el precipicio.

Cody al verlos grita**- armadillomooooooooooooooooooooon. **

Tai muy complacido se dice- **muy bien solo falta él y a realizar mi plan secreto**- voltea y nota que Cody esta con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y Tai como de consuelo dice- **recuerda que te dije que las cosas no son lo que parece, ten muy en cuenta eso y tal vez descubras la verdad oculta en este sitio. **

Cody no comprendía las palabras de Tai; pero lo hicieron sentir mejor, Tai con una sonrisa dice- **te llego el momento Cody. **

Cody simplemente cierra los ojos y espera sentir el dolor; pero no sucede nada, el decidió volverlos abrir y ve algo que lo llena de esperanzas.

Ve todo el sitio lleno de mariposas digitales, y ve que todas se están reuniendo a unios 10 metros de distancia y cuando de repente una luz cegadora cubre todo el sitio y Tai dice- **por fin has llegado... **

Cody ve que se forma una figura ve la ropa que tiene y ve que tiene el cabello largo al final logra murmurar- **Oikawa, señor Oikawa. **

Tai mira al señor Oikawa y dice- **te tardaste mucho en llegar**- Oikawa lo miraba y dice- **ya no podía seguir viendo sin hacer nada por detenerte, yo soy la ultima defensa del Digimundo, la cual no podrás derrotar**.

Entonces se oye unas risas sarcásticas y ven que es Tai el que se ríe; al final este se calma y dice- **que yo no podré contigo buen chiste; pero si tu ya no puedes hacerme nada**- Oikawa tenia una mirada seria y dice**- eso es lo que tu crees. **

Tai siente que algo no anda bien y sabe también de lo que es capaz Oikawa ahora que tiene forma física, finalmente dice- **solo hay un modo de saberlo si podré contigo o no Oikawa. **

Entonces ambos se ponen en pose de ataque, Tai lo miraba fijamente y piensa- **_"veamos ahora que tiene forma física como debe de catalogar, tal vez sea un Digimon, si eso a de ser, ya que no ha de ser humano"_**- de repente se oye la voz de Oikawa que le dice- **te daré el privilegio que me des el primer golpe si es que puedes; pero si fallas tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias**- al terminar de decir eso Oikawa extiende sus manos y aparecen millares de mariposas digitales.

Tai lo vuelve a mirar y dice- **esta bien como tú quieras**-

Tai de un movimiento rápido saca su niebla eterna y piensa que tal vez con eso lo imposibilite de usar algo mas, nota que las mariposas digitales se desintegran, viendo que ya no hay mariposas que le interpongan empieza a correr, cuando esta cerca de Oikawa lanza un golpe pero su mano brillaba con una luz negra; pero al dar el golpe ve que atraviesa a Oikawa y ve que no le ha hecho daño. Oikawa de un movimiento rápido se gira y de un golpe manda a Tai a unos tres metros de distancia y dice serio- **no soy un Digimon por eso tu técnica de niebla eterna no me detiene**.

Y con una sonrisa llena de luz dice- **mi turno**.

Entonces con un movimiento de manos Oikawa ordena algo a las mariposas digitales, ella al recibir la orden simplemente empiezan a girar alrededor de Tai en forma de espiral, mientras tanto Tai se estaba levantando aun adolorido de su cuerpo y sin comprender por que había fallado.

El mira a su alrededor y ve que las mariposas lo están rodeando, cuando Tai iba a usar su técnica para destruirlas todas las mariposas giran pegadas a Tai, este siente que ya no puede moverse, entonces Oikawa con otro movimiento de manos las mariposas alzan a Tai y finalmente Tai dice- **¿Qué es esto?**-

Oikawa dice- **fácil, la energía positiva neutraliza a la negativa**,** lo olvidas**- Tai al oír eso ve que por eso las desintegro pero también Oikawa no se vio afectado, finalmente dice el ultimo protector del Digimundo- **y mientras este ahí tu energía negativa no será utilizado y serás simplemente un humano. **

Al terminar de decir eso Oikawa se voltea, Tai simplemente mira como cae hacia el precipicio y se oye un grito ahogado...

Oikawa rápidamente se acerca a Cody y este le pregunta**- esta bien**- Cody le dice- **si estoy bien**- Oikawa pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Cody, por un momento este se siente muy fuerte y lleno de energía. Oikawa le dice- **por si acaso no lo derroto podrás despertar en un día cuando mucho**.

Cody sorprendido dice- **pero si usted lo acaba de derrotar**- Oikawa lo mira con ternura y dice- **no**, **el no es alguien que se pueda derrotar tan fácilmente ya que su oscuridad es demasiada y el es poderoso aun cuando el este lastimado. **

De repente se oye un ruido muy fuerte y cuando Oikawa se da cuenta ve que es Tai que esta volando ya que las mariposas digitales, se transformaron en mariposas digitales oscuras y estas se transformaron en alas, Tai por fin toca suelo este cae de rodillas y las mariposas digitales de Tai se desintegran.

Oikawa muy complacido dice- **muy bien emisario destruiste algo básico y fácil de hacer**- en ese momento Oikawa cambia a un rostro mas duro y dice**-; pero basta de juegos, de aquí en adelante no existirá la piedad para los que intentan destruir el Digimundo**.

Tai simplemente mira y pone un rostro serio, se quedan mirando fijamente ambos rivales, el emisario al final dice- **esta bien Oikawa, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que va a hacer en el futuro. **

El protector del Digimundo dice con una risa irónica- **no me arrepentiré ya que si mi destino es destruirte por el bien del Digimundo. **

Entonces Tai extiende su mano y hace que aparezca la onda la cual inmovilizaba a los elegidos y dice- **si no eres un Digimon, entonces eres humano y como tal esta onda te detendrá fácilmente. **

Oikawa al sentir la onda siente que se paraliza, Tai al ver eso piensa que ya tiene a Oikawa y que esta vez podrá golpearlo, Tai se lanza al darle el golpe contento de derrotar fácilmente a este poderoso rival, cuando ve que esta cerca Oikawa se hace a un lado y ve que sucede lo mismo ya que lo vuelve a atravesar sin causarle ningún daño, Oikawa gira rápidamente, lo toma de la mano a Tai y de un movimiento rápido lo jala y lo vuelve a lanzar al sitio donde empezó su ataque.

Oikawa se vuelve a acomodar como si nada hubiera pasado y dice- **con esa técnica tan infantil no podrás detenerme, podrás detener a un elegido pero no a mi, ya que ya no soy humano. **

Tai por primera vez empieza a sentir miedo ya que con los elegidos era fácil robarles sus esencias y sabia el riesgo que era enfrentarse a Oikawa; pero el sentía que tenia confianza de derrotarlo.

En estos instantes se siente como un niño indefenso se siente igual como los demás elegidos cuando él los ataca, Tai sentía que estaba cayendo en una crisis sino encontraba una solución pronto estaría perdido, ya que no podría lograr cumplir su objetivo y eso no quería.

Oikawa siente el miedo que Tai transpira de su piel y dice- **esta bien Tai jugare un rato mas contigo quiero que sientas el verdadero terror hasta que note que tu oscuridad es casi nula para que sientas el verdadero peso de tus actos. **

Entonces Oikawa extiende sus mariposas y varías de ellas se posan sobre el emisario, cuando lo hacen todas estas emiten una poderosa descarga eléctrica, Tai simplemente grita de dolor.

Mientras tanto en un castillo totalmente oscuro...

Satanamon estaba sentado en su trono cubierto por las sombras, viendo en varias pantallas gigantes distintos puntos de vista de la batalla entre Tai y Oikawa, Satanamon veía como su emisario era herido, eso lo enfurecía y decía entre dientes- **maldita sea si mi emisario no puede derrotar a esta basura entonces tendré que usar mi segunda opción. **

Este toma una esfera la cual tenia una esencia y decía**- tontos si supieran la verdad que existe con respecto al emisario, ustedes estarían aun mas preocupados, que por la mentira del traidor, aunque debo confesar que fue una jugada magistral de este emisario, ya que consiguió una esencia y separo al dueño de la ultima del resto del grupo. **

Luego mira nuevamente a los monitores y ve como Tai es golpeado sin tener el la oportunidad de defenderse, el sabe que para el propio emisario es humillante no poder hacer nada, de momento el sonríe levemente con una sonrisa que no se nota por que su capucha la tapa pero si se marca en dicha, y piensa-_ **no importa si fallas esta vez emisario, tu has cumplido cabalmente con cada palabra que me has prometido, solo me faltan dos esencias, la tuya y la de ese mocoso tonto, si fallas te daré una nueva oportunidad claro que esta vez te controlare tu mente y tus movimientos. **_

Entonces mira a otro lado y se ven miles de ojos de tono rojo y dice- **ustedes soldados de la maldad, ustedes Digimons del pasado, se que han esperado mucho tiempo para acabar con estos niños bobos pero creo que yo los acabare aquí en presencia de ustedes**- entonces se oye una voz del sitio donde proviene las miradas rojas y dice- **señor nosotros también queremos destruirlos denos esa oportunidad**- Satanamon con una mirada feliz y diabólica les dice- **de acuerdo lo haré**.

Entonces el Digimon oscuro estira su mano derecha entonces un poderoso resplandor dorado surge de su mano y se nota las siluetas de esos Digimon malvados, se ven siluetas conocidas pero después de ese resplandor desaparecen absorbidas en las sombras, todas esas siluetas regresan a la oscuridad; pero se nota que todas están agotadas ya que sus miradas se notaban agotadas.

Otra silueta pregunta totalmente molesta- **¿Qué nos hiciste Satanamon?**- el muy complacido les dice- **absorbí parte de sus esencias con mi mano derecha y si yo los lastimo es como todos ustedes los lastimaran al mismo tiempo... **

Todas ponen una cara de felicidad. Satanamon piensa con una sonrisa malvada mientras que este se sienta en su trono y vuelve a mirar la batalla**-_ tontos no solo les robe parte de sus esencias sino que también les hice otro daño más grande de lo que ustedes creen, además que estas esencias me son indispensables para mi otro plan secreto..._**

Mientras tanto en el sitio de la batalla...

Ya ha pasado un rato desde que Oikawa esta lastimando a Tai durante varios intentos mas, el emisario ha intentado lastimar al protector del Digimundo pero nada de esto es suficiente, ya que por una razón el atraviesa a Oikawa o no llega el ataque a su destino.

Mientras en cambio Oikawa a lastimado seriamente a Tai con sus ataques de mariposas digitales ya que cada vez que una lo toca el se siente sin poderes para contraatacar y cada vez Oikawa le coloca mas mariposas digitales encima de el y ya no son simplemente choques eléctricos, algunas ya lo cortan, otras despiden una sustancias irritante, otras provocan que haya moretones en el cuerpo, otras son como si lo golpearan en la cara y en el cuerpo, otras al tocarlo le provocan que surjan **llagas **Tai ya se sentía totalmente débil y cansado, de reojo mira su brazalete y ve que un numero que dice 75 y Tai al ver ese numero comprende lo que le esta pasando.

De último recurso decide aplicarse a el mismo una barrera digital para descansar y recuperar fuerza; pero Oikawa empieza a juntar varias mariposas digitales y como por arte de magia crea una laptop color dorada, tai temeroso queda expectante y trata de descubrir el punto débil de Oikawa, pero no se le ocurre nada, mientras piensa observa a este segundo que empieza a escribir algo, después de unos segundos de estar tecleando dice- **listo halle el punto débil de la barrera. **

Entonces todas las mariposas digitales se unen y forman un tipo de ataque masivo parecido al tipo de ataque de Myotismon, Tai se cubre; pero de ultimo instante todas cambian de dirección, elevándose, cuando están a una altura considerable empiezan a caer de golpe en la parte superior de la barrera, en solo un instante la rompen y Tai recibe el ataque totalmente rompiendo partes de sus ropas.

Oikawa nota que Tai esta en pánico ya que nunca había sido lastimado así de ese modo tan salvaje y nota que su oscuridad no ha bajado, y ve que Tai no tiene solución, entonces el decide lo siguiente- **bueno emisario es hora de terminar contigo, espero que al que algún día cuando renazcas no importa si renaces como humano o como Digimon puedas perdonarte por lo que has hecho a este sitio. **

Tai simplemente veía como iba a ser destruido y solo pensó en lo siguiente**-_ ayúdame, ya no puedo mas, el me va a matar y ni siquiera podré cumplir con mi objetivo y..._.**- de repente se oye la voz de Oikawa que saca de sus pensamientos y le dice- **tu ultima voluntad**.

Tai aun sonriendo le contesta- **si, robarme la esencia de Cody**- Oikawa mas molesto dice**- con que esa era tu ultima voluntad esta bien que descanses en paz ya que tu muerte será terrible y dolorosa. Ya que con eso ultimo me has hecho enfurecerme a lo máximo, si hubieras pedido clemencia tal vez te hubiera dado una muerte mas simple y sencilla. **

Tai se pone en un pose de que abre los brazos en forma de cruz y dice**- jamás pediré clemencia ante ti, si piensas que con mi muerte vas a detener todo esto, te equivocas ya que si yo muero desataras otro peligro aun más grande que yo. **

Oikawa asqueado de lo que dice Tai le responde- **si eso es lo que deseas esta bien lo haré; pero no caeré en la mentira de que hay un peligro mayor que tu. Se que Satanamon tiene sus poderes limitados y que con mi poder total en un ataque directo sobre el lo destruiría, y no pienso que exista otro peligro mas. **

Oikawa empieza a extender sus manos y todas las mariposas digitales empiezan nuevamente a gira alrededor de Tai pero esta vez en formar una espiral forman una esfera la cual encierra a Tai, Oikawa haciendo gala de toda la violencia posible ya que el según no merecía mas que eso, usa a varias mariposas alrededor de él que hacen que se eleve, con otro movimiento de manos alza la esfera donde esta Tai y mira con satisfacción el rostro de terror que tenia Tai y ambos se empiezan a dirigir al bosque.

Oikawa ve y descubre un claro dentro del bosque, con una sonrisa de triunfo baja el primero, con un movimiento rápido de manos hace que sus mariposas digitales corten el suelo y hace que de la nada aparezca una grieta grande y profunda, Oikawa mirando les dice- **aquí caerás y cuando llegue al limite que impuse se cerrara aplastándote, lastima que no lo veré; pero si me asegurare que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa**.

Oikawa con un movimiento rápido de manos hace que la esfera caiga y a una velocidad rapidísima y simplemente se oye el grito de Tai que dice- **Noooooooooooooo. **

Mientras tanto en el otro sitio de batalla...

Todos los elegidos que habían sido atacados por ese resplandor rojo se despertaban al mismo tiempo y se preguntaban que era lo que había pasado, Joe mira hacia donde está Ken y Davis, nota que ambos todavía están inconscientes.

El chico leal toma la decisión de ir con ellos y revisarlos, cuando se acercan nota que ambos también están despertando, de repente se oye el grito de Tk lleno de rabia y furia que dice- **Matt, Sora, Mimi, que les paso**.

Tk se acercaba a Matt y lo empieza a mover al grado de que este despierta aun con el cuerpo adolorido y de golpe se levanta olvidando la daga que aun estaba enterrada en el suelo y dice- **Tai maldito donde te escondiste**.

Al ver los ojos de Tk este se tranquiliza y dice- **que ha pasado cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes**- Izzy revisa su Laptop y el nota que el aparato que tiene en su nuca esta como dormido ya que con el simple hecho de abrir su Laptop para investigar algo sencillo le causaba un serio dolor de cabeza y nota que han pasado 4 horas desde que Tai activo el virus informático.

Izzy se acerca a Sora y la mueve hasta que ella despierta, ella al abrir los ojos nota en su boca un leve sabor raro y finalmente dice inconscientemente- **Tai... **

Ella al notar lo que había dicho levanta su mano y se da una cachetada tan dura que hace que su cara se hinche del dolor al mismo tiempo toma una coloración rojiza, todos están sorprendidos por lo que hace y ella finalmente se levanta, nota que ya no le duele su tobillo, eso le llena de mas malestar ya que tai la curo de eso; pero dice con una rabia infinita que sentía ya por ambos Tais- **si lo dije espero que me disculpen, espero no ponerme a pensar en esas cosas tontas que me tiene confundidas y ahora lo importante es detener a Tai a cualquier precio. **

Todos estaban de acuerdo y no dijeron nada mas finalmente lograron despertar a Mimi y ella también se levanta, ella siente todo su cuerpo adolorido, ella sabe la razón y finalmente dice- **todos están bien**- todos se miran y finalmente Matt contesta- **si, hay que buscar a Cody**.

Pero Sora se acerca y le dice- **de veras, toma la daga por si acaso llegamos a tiempo**- todos se quedan extrañados, y finalmente Kary pregunta- **¿Cuál daga? **

Matt le señala al suelo y ella nota la daga, por un momento los ojos de Kary se tornaron maliciosos como si quisieran tomar aquella daga, y de un momento impulsivo ella toma la daga, al tomar la daga intenta levantarla pero nota que es muy pesada y no la puede retirar del suelo.

La chica de la luz comenta- **que sucede acaso esta daga es una broma del emisario, pesa demasiado para que sea manejable**- Matt desconcertado le pide a Kary que lo deje intentar levantar la daga el mismo.

Kary asiente y se hace un lado, Matt se agacha, toma la daga y la alza. El mira fijamente la daga y nota que en el mango esta incrustado los 9 emblemas y el mismo recuerda las palabras de Tai y dice- **esta daga solo la puedo usar yo, eso fue lo que dijo, ya que el dijo que no era alguien que el hubiera escogido sino es escogido por el destino, es por eso que yo la pude levantar y solo yo puedo usarla al cien por ciento de su capacidad total. **

Todos estaban sorprendidos, entonces de la nada aparece una funda la cual tenia también dibujados los emblemas y eso le parecía algo fuera de lo común pero el comprendía que Tai le había dado el arma y no se la iba a quitar hasta que el verdaderamente quisiera o hasta que uno de los dos muriera, entonces la envaino, Mimi quiso tomar la daga y se la pidió a Matt este al complacerla se la entrega pero el peso de la misma hace que se caiga de sus propias manos, noto que la daga simplemente le iba a obedecer a él, entonces el la toma de nuevo y dice finalmente- **vamos por Cody... **

De repente se oye la voz de Ken que dice- **ustedes vayan yo me llevare a Yolei a la mansión**- Davis le toca el hombro en tono de amistad pura y dice- **esta bien yo te ayudare... **

Matt al ver esa escena sabe que todo con ellos estará bien y decide irse con los demás por Cody

Mientras tanto en donde estaba Cody...

Cody estaba aun paralizado por la onda que lanzo Tai y era por eso que no se podía mover, el estaba nervioso ya que tanto Agumon como Armadillomon no daban señales de vida, entonces el nota y ve que Oikawa estaba regresando, el se alegra y le dice- **señor Oikawa me da gusto verlo con vida... **

Oikawa bajaba, se ponía al frente de Cody, lo abraza y le dice- **yo también me alegro de verte aun a salvo**,- Cody aun extrañado le pregunta- **por que no detuvo Antes a Tai**- Oikawa serio le contesta- **si recuerdas que dije que yo era la ultima defensa del Digimundo**.

Cody asiente y Oikawa retoma la platica- **imagina que el Digimundo tiene una gran cantidad de reservas de defensores, los primeros que están para mantener el equilibrio son los Digimon que están aquí, después siguen ustedes, ya que ustedes son corpóreos, y yo pertenezco a la ultima línea de defensa ya que yo no tengo forma física. **

Cody estaba sorprendido; pero Oikawa no le tomo atención y continua hablando- **cuando ya las primeras líneas de defensa están rotas o derrotadas yo tomo forma física y puedo defender el Digimundo ya que mi función primordial es de mantener el equilibrio; pero ahora que el emisario ha estado atacando fríamente a todos ustedes me era muy difícil mantenerlo y al final no me dejo otro camino que matarlo, ya que no era posible recuperarlo ya que el ha estado macho tiempo en la oscuridad consumiéndolo y nada se puede hacer... **

Cody no podía hablar; pero entonces surge una duda y empieza a pensar- **_"por que Tai me ataco hasta el ultimo, será acaso por que sabia que Oikawa vendría a salvarlo y así poder derrotarlo, o solo fue acaso una coincidencia"_**- realmente no sabia que pensar, después vuelve a pensar y de repente piensa otra vez ya que le surge otra duda- **_"y si Tai planeo algo mas para lo cual no esta incluido los planes Satanamon y el esta haciendo cosas para el transformarse realmente en el pilar del Digimundo"_**- su mente estaba confusa y decidió dar sus dudas a los demás para que juntos meditaran las respuestas.

****

De repente se oye un gran estruendo y Oikawa se levanta, mira a su alrededor. Ve que el sitio donde el enterró a Tai surge un gran halo de luz que se ve hasta el cielo. Oikawa preocupado por lo que pudiera ser decide elevarse, nota que el suelo se esta rompiendo y que de ese hoyo sale una esfera negra, por unos instantes no se sabe que tiene esa esfera pero poco a poco se aclara, se da cuenta que se trata de Tai que había logrado escapar de ahí, Oikawa furiosos lanza una onda de mariposas digitales para destruir esa esfera y ve que las mariposas apenas se acercan se transforman en mariposas negras y momentos después estas se desintegran...

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kary, Joe, Tk, Izzy iban caminando en línea recta por donde Matt vio por donde había escapado Cody, de repente ellos también sienten como el suelo empieza a temblar y entonces a su lado derecho de todos ellos ven como se forma un gran halo de luz y Mimi es la que pregunta con miedo- **¿Qué es eso?**- Matt viendo la situación dice**- Tai... **

Entonces ellos ven que sale una esfera negra y ven otra silueta que por la altura y lo lejos que estaban no podían distinguir Tk dice- **otra cosa esta peleando con Tai**-, Kary por un momento dejo de querer sentir ese odio por Tai y su cuerpo empieza a brillar, sus ojos se nublan momentáneamente y dice- **esa cosa la conocemos y hemos luchado en su contra en el pasado... **

Tk confundido dice- **acaso es un Digimon**- ella contesta- **no antes el era humano pero ahora no se lo que el sea**- todos meditan un poco lo que dice y finalmente caen en cuenta de lo que se trata. Matt le pregunta a Kary- **acaso se trata del señor Oikawa**.

Kary asiente y cae al suelo totalmente agotada, antes de que ella caiga Tk la atrapa, ella finalmente abre los ojos y el le pregunta-** te encuentras bien**- ella asiente y le pregunta- **¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-** el le dice brillaste como antes lo hacías y nos dijiste contra quien esta peleando el emisario.

Matt tomando una decisión importante dice- **sigamos el nos llevara en donde esta Cody, Tk... **

Mientras tanto en el sitio donde esta Cody...

Oikawa ve con miedo como Tai desciende en donde esta Cody y cuando toca el suelo, este cae agotado y jalando aire como desesperado, Oikawa muy furioso dice- **como has logrado escapar de ahí**-

Tai con una respiración dificultosa le contesta- **te dejo eso a tu imaginación**,- y con una sonrisa vuele a comenta- **que acaso no lo sientes,**- Oikawa extrañado pregunta- **sentir que**- Tai con su sonrisa malvada dice- **la esencia que me ayudo. **

Oikawa cierra momentáneamente los ojos y luego los abre su rostro cambia a un semblante de miedo y terror, al grado que tartamudea un poco diciendo- **no es cierto el no ayuda a los malos como tu... **

Tai se levanta y dice- **quien te lo puede asegurar el me contacto el día que le robe su esencia a Matt y a Sora... **

Oikawa con una voz seria y furiosa dice- **no es cierto, mientes, mientes, el no te puede ayudar, ya que el busca lo mismo que yo... **

Tai con una sonrisa triunfal dice- **Claro que lo busca, por eso me esta ayudando... **

Oikawa se estaba haciendo para atrás y realmente ya no sabia que pensar acaso esa esencia que el conocía bien lo estaba traicionando, acaso el desea el caos, la verdad no sabia que pensar finalmente en un acto desesperado lanza nuevamente mariposas digitales; pero antes de que llegaran con Tai estas se desvanecen.

Tai pone una mirada seria y muy penetrante tanto que Oikawa sentía el miedo y finalmente dice- **ya descubrí lo que eres y ya se como atacarte. **

Oikawa no lo podía creer; pero por un segundo el pensó que tal vez el estaba fanfarroneando como siempre, miró a Tai y noto esa seguridad que el a lo largo de todas su vida lo caracterizaba y realmente sintió miedo.

Tai prepara una onda de color negro y la lanza, Oikawa al verla interpone a todas sus mariposas digitales para que lo protegieran, de un momento al siguiente la onda choco con las mariposas, desintegrándolas, pero no a la onda la cual ahora era de color dorado, cuando estaba a punto de chocar con Oikawa esta se reduce y se transforma en una bola dorada y se estrella con Oikawa lanzándolo a 10 metros de distancia totalmente herido.

Tai con una mirada seria dice- **lo que eres realmente simplemente tu esencia manifestada en espíritu, tu ya no eres corpóreo, sino que eres un especie de fantasma, por eso decidí atacar a tu esencia y así causarte el daño correspondiente. **

Oikawa de levantaba totalmente aterrado, él ya podía lastimarlo y también sabia un método para destruir de paso a sus mariposas digitales.

Oikawa molesto un ataque parecido al de Myotismon pero Tai se hace a un lado fácilmente, entonces el emisario de la oscuridad se empieza acercar y Oikawa cada vez mas confundido pensaba que era lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante, que era, que era, ya que aun estando lastimado, el hubiera optado por huir y atacar cuando el este recuperado; pero no, no es así, el pelea por algo; pero por que acaso su deseo del emisario era mayor que la decisión de los elegidos de detenerlo y evitar que la ultima esencia fuera robada...

También pensaba que el modo raro que actuaron tanto José, Genai y Chilonmon hasta su desaparición era raro por que todos ellos dejaron de seguir investigando y entonces finalmente se dio cuenta de que Tai con un solo ataque logrado lo había derrotado ya no era necesario que lo matara ya que estaba derrotado emocionalmente y mentalmente.

Tai se para enfrente de Oikawa el cual tenia una mirada llena de terror ya que sabia que ya no podía hacer nada entonces Tai se agacha y le murmura en el oído lo siguiente-" **a veces la misión de la oscuridad esta llena de luz..." **

Oikawa no entendía lo que decía pero de momento sintió la mano sobre su cabeza y Tai dice- **creo que estas lleno de dudas, mírate ahora, nunca pensaste que tal vez el me iba ayudar y me ayudo ya que casi estaba muerto; pero con este ataque no dejare rastro de ti en ningún sitio corrompido de este mundo el cual….- **Tai se acerca nuevamente a su oído y le susurra- **gobernare como el Pilar del Digimundo. **

La mano de Tai empieza a brillar y de repente aparece en donde esta Oikawa un halo de luz que se eleva hasta el cielo entonces se oye un gran grito que dice- **Cody perdóname falle...falle... **

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

Todos estaba caminando rápidamente hasta donde había visto descender al esfera, entonces oye una gran explosión y miran que en donde cayo la esfera un gran haz de luz dorada y plateada, al mismo tiempo cambiaba a un tono rojo y que directamente se eleva hasta el cielo y piensan que por ese halo de luz es de Oikawa y que el derroto a Tai; pero nuevamente Kary entra en ese trance y dice- **Oikawa a perdido, no se el como, pero si se que Tai por fin pudo derrotarlo de un modo humillante……………. **

Kary vuelve a reaccionar; pero esta vez se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, simplemente volvió a sentir más rencor hacia su hermano y siente que se sumerge en la oscuridad pero su mente esta conciente y siente que no le afecta en lo mínimo……………

Mientras tanto en le castillo de la oscuridad……………………

Satanamon observaba extrañado todo lo que había dicho su emisario tan extrañado estaba que paso por su mente que tal vez el lo estaba traicionando de algún modo; pero luego se quito esa idea de la cabeza ya que si lo estuviera traicionando el no le estaría dando las esencia y no estaría destruyéndolos poco a poco a los elegidos y ni mas no pelearía con ese fervor por destruir a un protector que es capaz de destruirlo.

El Digimon malvado se levanta de su trono y sigue pensando- **acaso mi emisario tiene mas poder del que el puede manipular acaso ya descubrió la verdadera razón por la cual yo lo escogí… y si lo sabe estaré en desventaja ya que con este traje que obstruye mis poderes, y lo peor es que el Digimundo me lo creo y no lo puedo destruirlo hasta que tenga todas las esencias de esos pilares**.

Pero, si mi emisario quisiera destruirme con todo su poder lo lograría, no, no lo creo que pueda hacer tal hazaña aunque tenga mis poderes limitados, aun soy mas fuerte y omnipotente que él, seré capaz de defenderme y es mas si me esta traicionando lo destruiré y usare……..

Se vuelve se acerca a su trono molesto, de repente se oye una voz sabia y al parecer conocida para Satanamon, esta voz dice- **por que dudas de tu emisario**- Satanamon dice- **que haces acaso quieres que te destruya**- la voz le dice- **no creo que seas capaz, sabes bien cual es mi función y si lo haces de nada servirá tus ambiciones.**

Satanamon se sienta y le dice- **tienes razón aunque logre mis objetivos no te puedo destruir ya que sin ti este mundo dejaría de existir**- la voz le dice- **tienes razón**.

y vuelve a replicar como si estuviera jugando- **acaso no le has dicho la verdad a tu emisario de cual es el verdadero limite de su poder o acaso decirle el verdadero poder del elegido legendario**.

Satanamon dice- **no, no quiero que mi emisario se me vuelva en mi contra si no puedo controlarlo, y lo mejor es que va regresar al mundo real sin saber que podía destruirme ahora en el estado que estoy en estos momentos.**

La voz en un tono serio le dice- **acaso le tienes miedo**- Satanamon sorprendido le dice- **miedo no, solo respeto, es tan cruel, tan sádico que a mi parte que no fue afectada le empieza a tener pánico y eso me asusta. **

La voz secamente le dice- **si entonces empiezas a sentir miedo, por que sigues adelante, acaso confías ciegamente en tu emisario**.

Satanamon medita unos momentos la frase, finalmente dice**- claro que si confió plenamente en el, acaso me vez dudando**- la voz divertida dice- **claro que no; pero por que hiciste esa jugada también**.

El Digimon corruptor sonríe y dice- **me estaba aburriendo de no hacer nada y por eso decidí hacer eso, no creas que lo hago para tener un as bajo la manga pero si para tener algo que divertirme-** la voz muy seria dice- **no te preocupes no diré nada ya que ellos no me pueden contactar el único que puede sentir mi presencia y comunicarme conmigo son los "emisarios"... **

Satanamon furioso por lo que dijo esa voz apaga los monitores y deja de observar la batalla ya no tenia caso, él ya sabía el resultado de esta...

En el sitio de la batalla...

Tai emergía de aquel halo de luz aun herido por la batalla, y cuando este halo de luz desaparece Cody nota que no hay nada, solo una gran mancha de pasto quemada y el con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **lo has matado**,** MALDITO LO HAS MATADO. **

Tai se acerca y mientras lo hace su cuerpo empieza a emitir un resplandor negro y cuando queda a un metro de distancia Tai emerge nuevamente de ese resplandor, se muestra totalmente curado de todas esa heridas, Cody aun llorando esta sorprendido y Tai le comenta- **solo puedo curarme las heridas superficiales, las interna no puedo curarme. **

Cody sin querer mirar al sitio donde Tai destruyo a Sr. Oikawa, gira y pone una nueva mirada de odio y rencor, no podía soportar la idea de cómo un simple humano pudiera soportar en su conciencia la muerte de varias personas aunque no eran humanas, pero si tenían vida, y también como podía hacer tantas cosas malas y no tener ningún cargo de conciencia.

Tai le queda mirándolo a los ojos y con una mirada seria dice- **creo que es hora de reanudar, lo que estaba haciendo-** y con una sonrisa le vuelve a decir- **dile a ese tonto e inútil de Izzy que tiene 48 horas para encontrar el castillo de la oscuridad mi amo y señor Satanamon antes de que yo entregue mi esencia. **

Cody estaba muy consternado y no sabía si escupirle en la cara o simplemente guardar la información para suerte de él decidió guardar lo último.

Tai el ver que no hay respuesta entonces de un golpe brutal penetra el pecho de Cody, este ya no sentía el dolor, ni la pena y la humillación de defenderse como es debido simplemente quería que su ataque terminara lo mas pronto posible y así su cuerpo descansar de la tensión por ver la muerte de Sr. Oikawa.

Tai nota que no hay resistencia y él sabe perfectamente la razón, ya que él esta derrotado mentalmente y de un movimiento lento saca la esfera que porta la esencia combinada del conocimiento y la lealtad...

Rato después...

Matt iba caminando junto con los demás llegan a la orilla de un peñasco y notan algo que va subiendo por el peñasco cuando se dan cuenta ven que se trata de Dark Agumon el cual había escalado y en su mano el traía un Digihuevo.

Y sin darse cuenta de que Tai ya no estaba el Digimon oscuro dice- **juro que esto si se lo diré a Satanamon a mi nadie me reprende**.

Gira a su derecha y nota que ahí esta Matt todos los que le había acompañado y girando dice- **donde estas Tai**.

Kary con un rencor muy fuerte ya no solo a su hermano sino a su Digimon dice- **creo que te abandono vio que eras un inútil y no le importo. **

El Digimon oscuro sonriendo dice- **no lo creo Tai y yo somos muy unidos, no creo que me abandones**- y sin importarle lo que traía en sus manos, lo tira mientras crea un portal en el cual el se escapa...

Tk a lo lejos ve que a Cody el cual estaba recargado en un árbol y con una mirada perdida y el dice- **llegamos tarde, lo mejor es llevarlo a la mansión... **

En la mansión...

Todos estaban sentados en la sala a excepción de los atacados, y Ken el cual estaba vigilando a ambos aunque ellos estaban seguros que no despertarían hasta dentro de tres días, todos estaban confundidos ya que Tai con un solo movimiento y una sola mentira había derrotado a todos los elegidos, además de logro robar las dos ultimas esencias, y eso los hacia sentir derrotados ya que Tai iba lograr su sueño.

Como para romper el silencio que estaba gobernando Sora dice- **amigos, esto debí haberles dicho desde el día que todos nos reunimos**.

Todos se extrañan, miran y ponen miradas acusadoras; ella siente las miradas de todos que la recriminan y ella tomando valor sigue hablando- **miren el día que fui a visitar a Izzy y observe que solo el había escaneado la información de las tarjetas. **

Todos seguían mirándola cada vez con una mirada más dura y ella sabia que la miraban así por que ella siempre tenia nueva información y era por parte de Tai; pero ahora el decir esto la condenaría ya que no solo era información importante sino que no confió en los demás para entregársela; pero ya no le importaba ya que solo lo que ella quería era dejar de guardar silencio y continua- **escuche una platica en donde se hablaba del emisario de la oscuridad. **

Todos dejaron de ver esa mirada y Kary con una mirada extraña le dice- **explícate por favor Sora**.

Sora aun sintiendo la mirada de sus amigos les empieza a contar la conversación de cómo liberar al emisario y les explica la razón por la cual ella se iba a arriesgar a enfrentarse a Tai de nuevo con su técnica destruye espíritus y lo que él le susurro.

Y al finalizar ella simplemente dijo- l**es digo todo esto ya que no quiero que me consideren como una traidora y creo que es hora de hablarles de ese sentimiento que Tai me destruyo cuando él robo mi esencia de mi emblema. **

Mimi se acerca y le dice- **basta Sora, creo que hemos escuchado suficiente y creo recordar que le hiciste una promesa a alguien o algo sobre comentar eso hasta que todo esto se resolviera. **

Sora baja la mirada y dice- **la verdad sobre la promesa no lo recuerdo bien, pero si recuerdo a quien se la hice y fue a Tai pero no sé a cual de los dos.**

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Sora realmente estaba hablando en serio desde que ella despertó después de que Tai la noqueara ella había tomado una actitud muy seria al grado de que ella dejara de pensar a quien de los dos Tais ella amaba. Ella había tomado la decisión de no pensar en Tai y de ya no pensar en él, y en su duda tal vez después de haber detenido al emisario por que ella ya no se dignaba de llamar al emisario por su verdadero nombre.

Entonces todos se quedan en silencio nadie quiere decir nada, todos meditan las palabras de Sora, entonces ella escucha la voz de Tai que le dice como una especie de susurro- **suicidio... Misión... te amo... **

Ella desesperada se levanta y dice- **que esto lo que escucho ya no quiero escuchar mas mentiras, ya Tai mi decisión es que te voy a olvidar y no dejare que esta confusión lleve a la derrota de mis amigos. **

Todos miran extrañados, por un momento pensaron que Sora se había vuelto loca, pero todos notan que ella tapa sus oídos, pero seguía escuchando varias veces lo misma frase, no entendía el por que, estaba tan desesperada que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas por la desesperación ya que no podía acallar la voz de Tai.

Pero ella aun así seguía escuchando-** misión...te amo...suicidio...fe de el grupo...**- Sora desesperada toma una pedazo de leño que no se uso y se da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo cual hace que ella quede inconsciente...

En ese momento Ken baja de golpe y les dice a todos con una sonrisa a medias- **los dos acaban de despertar ahora ven rápido Izzy ya que Cody quiere decirte algo. **

Izzy se retira mientras en tanto Joe se acerca a atender a Sora ya que ella al darse el golpe fuertemente en la cabeza se abrió y empezó a chorrear gran cantidad de sangre, Mimi en su histeria de querer ayudar dice- **Que traigo o díganme en que les puedo ayudar**- Joe en su inconciencia y preocupación por Sora dice- **lo mejor es que salgas tu de esta habitación, ya que con tu histeria nos pones nerviosos a todos. **

Mimi al oír esa frase se siente mal, se cree inútil y sale de la habitación a paso lento con un leve sollozo, Matt no le presta atención ya que esta preocupado por la salud de Sora ya que el golpe puede traer consecuencias y eso no quiere él, aunque ya no sea su novia, él quiere lo mejor para su amiga y esta dispuesta a hacerlo...

Izzy sube las escaleras como relámpago y cuando entra a la habitación donde estaban ambos encuentra una escena muy caótica, Cody estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, ve a la cama donde esta Yolei y nota que ella esta tapada con sus sabanas llorando.

Él comprendía muy bien el por que ya que Tai los había humillado a todos con su ataque sin dolor; pero a ella le había destrozado su confianza en si misma por todo este maldito asunto del maldito traidor y por el modo en que ella había aceptado tal hecho, el pensaba que eso era mucho peor de lo que pensaba o podría imaginar...

Izzy se acerca a Cody y le pregunta-** que es lo que quieres decirme**- Cody dice en un tono bajo**-** **Tai mato al señor Oikawa en mi presencia**- Izzy al oír eso le dice- **lo siento; pero no pudimos hacer nada para ayudar a derrotarlo****, llegamos muy tarde y no pudimos hacer nada. **

Pero Cody toma un rostro mas serio y dice- **pero de eso no quiero hablarte**- y toma aire y continua- **es un reto que te dejo Tai y me dijo a sí: "te reto a que descubras donde esta localizado el castillo de la oscuridad y que te da 48 horas desde que me ataco"**, Izzy le pregunta-** en que momento fue que te ataco**.

**-Después de que Tai surgió de un halo de luz, después de que el asesino a sangre fría al señor Oikawa.**- dice Cody con un tono de total tristeza, Izzy hizo una cuenta rápida y se dio cuenta de que llevaban apenas 6 horas del ataque, entonces el se levanta y le dice a Cody- **descansa ya que tenemos problemas mucho mayores. **

Mientras tanto fuera de la mansión una silueta estaba parada en un árbol cercano, no se podía ver su silueta, hasta que finalmente oye una voz que dice-** ¿Crees que estas haciendo lo correcto? **

-**No lo se, a veces pienso que…………… **

En ese momento el mira a otro lado y encuentra a otro silueta, la primera molesta dice- **¿Qué haces aquí, tu no deberías estas aquí?**

La segunda le contesta con una voz distorsionada-** lo se pero, deseo ver todo lo que has hecho, realmente confías en ellos para derrotar a Satanamon. **

La primera silueta dice-** si confió en ellos, para detener toda esta locura que esta causando Satanamon con su emisario.**

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:** que les parece como va la historia, Tai ya ha conseguido las doce esencia de los elegidos, ahora que pretenderá él con este reto tan absurdo por que si ya gano, por que les da el una oportunidad de oro para recuperarse y recuperar las esencias.

¿Quién será aquella voz que hablo con Satanamon¿Qué quiso decir con eso de elegido legendario, y de los emisarios¿Acaso habrá otro emisario, y si lo hay será algún elegido o algún hijo de los primeros elegidos?, Izzy podrá descubrir el sitio donde se localiza el castillo de la oscuridad con su imposibilidad física de no poder usar el conocimiento al máximo.

Entonces ha llegado los episodios más duros de este fic (por el momento) que será lo que el destino les deparara a estos elegidos derrotados anímicamente y psicológicamente ante un Tai sin escrúpulos y con la mente más sádica que haya existido en algún fic.

Esto y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **"NUNCA DEJES QUE LA ESPERANZA Y LA FE MUERAN EN TI" **

** Notas extras: **

** Llagas:** es una especie de herida la cual se caracteriza por que no cicatriza y despide de esa herida sangre y pus y constantemente esta sangrando, su forma es de un tamaño grande y en lo personal no conozco ningún tratamiento para curar eso pero creo que si existe una cura pero no estoy seguro.

Por ahí me dijeron por que le cambie de atuendo a Yolei es que nunca me agrado como entraba ella vestida al Digimundo por eso decidí de un corte tajante destruir su atuendo y vestirla con ropa de los ovas de la serie donde ella sale con ese pantalón de mezclilla y con su playera blanca.


	14. Cap 11: Nunca dejes que la fe

**CAPITULO 11: NUNCA DEJES QUE LA FE Y LA ESPERANZA MUERAN EN TI**

**Notas actuales:** Hola espero que este fic lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo, lo escribí, antes que nada debo de agradecer por todos los correros que he recibido ya que aunque es una remasterización ha sido un arduo trabajo por arreglar este fic. Una nota Antotis si no me contactas a mi MSN ya que trato de contactarte, no terminare este fic ya que solo falta cuatro episodios por remasterizar, tu decides no es rudeza, así mismo si no recibo la cantidad de 30 review tampoco publicare el nuevo episodio.

**Notas antiguas: **Antes que nada debo de agradecer la critica que recibí, aunque no lo creas en vez de bajarme el animo me dio mas ánimos ya que estaba esperando que alguien criticara mi trabajo ya que se lo que estoy haciendo y la verdad si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de estas historia mi fic la trama principal es siempre la lucha del bien y del mal, ya que este fic esta hecho de subtramas para darle mas vida y dificultar las cosas, bueno toda esta explicación se dará en la conferencia de prensa de Iori-Jestez.

También siento que tengo la responsabilidad de decirles que este fic tomara un aire de más acción y menos misterio ya que aquí entrara a un pequeño clímax la historia ya que es donde la trama se desentrañara. Espero que les agrade.

Antes que nada quiero mandarle una felicitación a **Cielo Criss** ya que el pasado 11 de octubre ella cumplió años, y le dedicaría el episodio también pero creo que esa seria una exageración ya que le eh dedicado demasiados a ella pero aunque no le escriba siempre le dedicare mis episodios a ella ya que es la única que los ha leído todos completos y me deja una opinión certera de mis fics...

Ahora si comenzamos:

* * *

Ya es la mañana del siguiente día y en la cuenta regresiva faltan 33 horas para que se cumpla el plazo, Sora ya había despertado después de haberse auto noqueado por oír esas voces. 

Cuando despertó, ella se empezó a sentirse mareada y al poco rato tuvo que vomitar lo que le llevaron de desayunar, ella piensa que desde que entraron al Digimundo se ha sentido así mareos, vómitos y lo peor es que no se le ha bajado la regla.

Ella empezó a temer lo peor, ya que la ultima vez que tuvo su regla fue unos días antes de que empezara todo esto del emisario de la oscuridad y de eso llevaba dos meses y ella haciendo cuentas hace el calculo de que en los días que fue violada ella estaba fértil.

Y si Tai la había violado y lo peor es que ella quedo embarazada, pensaba Sora esa posibilidad, tan desesperada estaba que se quedo encerrada en una habitación aparte, al parecer nadie de sus amigos se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que ella no recordaba haber tenido otra regla y ya pasaba mas de dos meses de que la tuvo.

Ella hace cuentas de que el tiempo que estuvo en ese estado ya que ella estuvo en ese estado fue por un mes y más 3 semanas después de su regla, eso significaba que ella debía haber tenido su regla una semana después de que ella entro en estado cata tónico.

Desesperada por la situación se viste con cautela sale de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se empieza a dirigir a supermercado que esta en la orilla...

Matt estaba sentado en un balcón, el no había dormido nada debido a que alguien debía velar por la seguridad de los demás elegidos ya que no se había colocado la barrera debido a que ya no se confía en ella, el se había ofrecido ya que contaba con un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para detenerlo.

Cuando ve que de repente que Sora sale a escondidas y el se pregunta- **a donde se dirigirá**- el la observa y nota que e dirige hacia el supermercado.

El extrañado se vuelve a preguntar- **acaso aun hay traidores entre nosotros**- y rápidamente quitándose esa idea de la cabeza vuelve a pensar- **no debe ser algo mas, lo mejor es que no le pregunte, ya que ella esta desde que llegamos esta de un humor insoportable ya que ha tenido mareos y vómitos, ella cree que no he dado cuenta pero será lo que me imagino, si es eso entonces es la prueba que me hace falta para comprobar que ella si fue violada por ese maldito.**

Matt dejando de pensar se mete a la mansión, se dispone a comer algo y a dormir un rato.

Mas al rato...

Sora venia saliendo del supermercado llevaba consigo un paquete el cual al verlo sintió vergüenza de lo que llevaba en su mano que lo guarda en su ropa, cuando inicio el regreso sintió nuevamente ese mareo y estuvo a punto de caerse; pero no cayo sino se recargo en un árbol cercano ella respiraba agitadamente sentía que lo que había nuevamente comido quería regresarse, lentamente trata de calmarse, y recuperarse, cuando se sintió mejor mira a su alrededor y nota que en la entrada de la mansión esta Mimi con una mirada muy deprimida.

Ella camina como si nada hasta llegar con ella y esta le pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Mimi?**

La chica que porta la pureza dice- **nada simplemente quise estar sola y así evitar sentirme una inútil, ya que para lo único que sirvo es para traicionar la confianza que me tienen con los demás.**

Sora extrañada le pregunta**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

Mimi le empieza a explicar todo lo que paso después de que ella se auto noqueó, ella al estar escuchando cierra los ojos para poder oír toda la platica, pero a la vez para controlar sus constantes mareos. Al final ella los abre y al final lo único que hace es abrazar a Mimi y decirle lo siguiente- **no debes preocuparte, tu eres importante, yo creo que tu función es la de mantener a Matt centrado y con esperanza.**

Mimi volviendo a sonreír y recuperando su animo un poco le dice- **gracias amiga ya me encuentro bien y tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así me siento triste ya que a veces me siento inútil, por toda esta situación.**

Sora aun abrazándola le comenta- **no eres la única que se siente así.**

Mimi se separa y abre los ojos con una mirada interrogante y dice- **¿Por qué dices eso Sora, no entiendo?**

Sora toma aire, busca las palabras adecuadas y dice- **mira Mimi no eres la única que se siente así, yo también me he sentido así, me he sentido inútil, que no sirvo para nada**- Sora se limpia una lagrima la cual se derramaba- **que soy débil, que todos mis esfuerzos son en vano.**

Mimi escuchaba con consternación como se estaba expresando su mejor amiga, notaba que aunque mostraba fortaleza ella estaba emocionalmente agotada, Mimi temiendo preguntar y parecer ignorante dice- **Sora, realmente estas decidida a olvidarte de Tai.**

Sora baja la mirada y la chica de la pureza nota que su amiga empieza a llorar, Mimi no sabe que hacer, por instinto solo la abraza, Sora entra lagrimas gimotea- **he decidido olvidarme de él, ya no quiero tenerlo mas en mi corazón, no quiero sentir lo que siento ahora por ellos dos, me duele, no quiero seguir enamorada de alguien que me odia, que desea mas que nada es mi destrucción como persona y elegido.**

Mimi la abraza y dice- **si es tu decisión Sora, entonces debes de ser fuerte, te estaré apoyando, no importa lo difícil que sea nuestro futuro de ahora en adelante.**

Sora al escuchar eso sonríe levemente y dice**- gracias Mimi, me siento mejor- **Sora se separa**- lo mejor es que entremos nadie sabe que estoy afuera y yo no creo que alguien sepa que tu también estas afuera.**

Mimi le dice- **entra tu yo me quedare un rato mas aquí afuera, tengo mucho que pensar.**

Sora al escuchar eso asiente y se retira entrando a la mansión.

Mimi ve como su amiga entra a la mansión quedándose sola nuevamente. Ella se queda meditando de lo que le pasa a su alrededor desea saber que planea Tai, si realmente desea romper el lazo que lo une al Digimundo o simplemente esta jugando con las mentes de todos ellos planeando otra cosa, ella desea simplemente dormir, descansar, pero le es imposible mientras estén en peligro no puede descansar.

Cuando de repente oye una voz en el bosque que la llama, ella por un momento trata de saber que voz se trata pero algo raro le sucede, siente que su mente se pierde momentáneamente, inconscientemente se levanta y se dirige ahí donde surge la voz...

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión Yolei llevaba toda la noche sin poder dormir, se sentía totalmente deprimida era como si por primera vez desde que ella entro al Digimundo ella perdiera sentido a todo, todo lo que peleaban.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía como una basura y como basura quería huir de ahí, de todos ellos, esconderse en el sitio mas recóndito que existiera, ya que no quería enfrentarlos, ya era demasiado saber que fue la culpable que se cayera la barrera y actuara como una traidora.

Aun así ella sabia que eso no era lo peor, lo peor de todo es que ella se acordaba de todo su ataque, de todas esas sensaciones raras que sintió en su cuerpo y piensa que hay algo raro en Tai hasta el punto de que ella empieza alucinar que ella esta en el lado equivocado. Que tal vez el lado del cual saldrá victorioso será el de Tai, cada nuevo pensamiento que se le viene a la mente le tiene miedo ya que va desde que querer morir en serio hasta de huir y unirse al bando de Tai para así ganar algún beneficio.

En ese momento entra Ken aun sin saber como animar a su novia ya que la veía muy afectada, y no era para menos ya que fue para él fue el ataque mas salvaje que pudo haber hecho el emisario, ya que algo que nunca había hecho el emisario era atacarlos con publico, siempre procuraba dividir el equipo en dos, por un lado las victimas y por el otro lo que les estorba; así nadie le estorbaba al momento del ataque.

Mientras se acercaba a ella en pensaba que le parecía que todo este método en que los estaba destruyendo tenia un patrón que nadie se había dado cuenta ni siquiera Izzy, al mismo tiempo ese patrón es el mas adecuado para destruir a un grupo muy unido como este y eso quería decirle a Yolei para levantarle el animo.

Ken estaba mirándola y mira a la otra cama ve que Cody ya no esta ahí que el se ha levantado, cree que el le esta enseñando a Matt como usar la daga de un modo mejor, vuelve a mirar la cama donde esta Yolei y sin saber que decir dice- **hola buenos días.**

Ella le responde secamente**- que tiene de bueno, no ves que Tai ya derroto a todos.**

Ken dándose cuenta de la situación dice**- pero aun el no ha ganado, tenemos que seguir adelante, así lo hubiera querido el antiguo Tai.**

Yolei se levanta de sus sabanas y con una risa irónica dice- **antiguo Tai, no seas tonto Ken, Tai es y seguirá siendo el mismo no importa de donde lo veas**- y vuelve a replicar en tono burlesco- **como lo dijo Kary, el fue liberado de la carga de ser un niño bueno, esa era su verdadera esencia, es una esencia tan oscura y maligna que da miedo solo su presencia, esa es su verdadera esencia.**

Ken muy serio le dice- **no lo creo, esa no debe ser su verdadera esencia, si esa fuera el jamás hubiera entrado al Digimundo, y por lo consiguiente jamás lo hubiéramos conocido, además pienso que hay una teoría de por que Tai nos ha hecho pedazos**.

Yolei lo escucha y finalmente dice- **aunque tengas una teoría de nada servirá ya que hemos perdido, Tai realmente ha acabado con nosotros, siento que ya no podemos hacer nada que Tai ya ha ganado.**

Ken le responde seriamente- **pues por eso necesito darte esta teoría ya que si es como me la imagino tal vez todavía no hayamos perdido después de todo.**

Yolei interesada por lo que le pudiera decir su novio le dice- **esta bien dime**

Ken se sienta a su lado mientras que ella misma también se levanta y sienta también, Ken sintiendo la cercanía de ella no lo puede evitar le da un beso en la boca, ella al sentirlo decide olvidarse de sus problemas y disfruta ese momento aunque sea fugaz se siente feliz.

Después de ese beso Ken le dice así:

"**MIRA YOLEI IMAGINATE QUE TIENES UNA CADENA DE DOCE ANILLOS FORMANDO UN CIRCULO, TODOS SON IGUALES DE FUERTES A SIMPLE VISTA; PERO SIEMPRE HAY UN ESLABON QUE ES MAS FUERTE DE TODOS, AHORA IMAGINATE QUE QUIERES DESTRUIR LENTAMENTE ESTE ANILLO, POR LOGICA DEBERIAS DE BUSCAR EL ESLABON MAS DEBIL; PERO SI LO HACES LA CADENA NO PERDERA CONFIANZA SINO SE AFIANZARA MAS A ESE ESLABON FUERTE.**

**PERO QUE PASARIA SI EN VEZ DE BUSCAR EL ESLABÓN MAS DEBIL DESTRUYES INICIALMENTE AL MAS FUERTE, PERO LA CADENA AUN CONFIA EN ESE ESLABON POR LO QUE EL SIGUIENTE PASO ES DESTRUIR LA CONFIANZA QUE TIENE ESE ESLABON CON LA CADENA PRINCIPAL.**

PERO LA CADENA AUN SIGUE SIENDO FUERTE UNIDA, EL SIGUIENTE PASO PARA DESTRUIR LA CADENA ES DEBILITAR LAS UNIONES QUE HAY ENTRE LOS DEMAS ESLABONES HACIENDO QUE LA CADENA QUE APARECIO SIENDO FUERTE SEA VULNERABLE A UN ATAQUE DEL EXTERIOR Y SE PUEDA ROMPER FACILMENTE"

Yolei estaba sorprendida por esa explicación al final dice**- entonces en que paso estamos.**

Ken tristemente dice- **por desgracia estamos en el último punto, la cadena aun no se rompe pero ya es vulnerable a un ataque externo**.

Cambia a un rostro muy serio y dice- **pero el no nos ha dado el golpe de gracia, lo que significa que la cadena aun no se rompe y lo que se debe de hacer es reforzar las partes dañadas de la cadena para evitar que se rompa.**

Yolei como recibiendo nuevas esperanzas dice- **tienes razón, aun el no nos da el golpe de gracia si podemos recuperar las esencias los ataques de Tai serán en vano**.

Cambia su rostro a uno mas serio y dice**- pero cuando fui atacada sentí como una voz en mi mente que me decía cosas sin sentidos.**

Ken extrañado le pregunta**- ¿Qué cosas oíste en tu cabeza?**

Ella le contesta**- no lo se simplemente recuerdo segmentos que me decía "Suicidio, no huyas, ten fe y confía en mi" pero no le encuentro sentido.**

**Sentido**- pregunta Ken- **si aun en medio de mi depresión pienso en todo eso, era una voz dulce, era como si Tai que conozco me hablara para tranquilizarme que aun en medio de todo ese caos que ha creado… es como si tratara de ayudarme, de darme**.

Ken extrañado por esas frases la observa, nota que ya no tiene esa mirada triste y que tiene ánimos para seguir luchando y al final el le dice**- te sientes mejor**- Yolei mirándolo a los ojos le dice- **gracias Ken, ya me siento mejor, lamento haberte preocupado...**

Mimi había llegado a un claro del bosque y se detiene y al final ella dice- **que es lo que quieres Tai.**

Tai aparece arriba de un árbol y dice- **bien, Mimi escuchaste mi llamado, te llame por que quiero que me digas algunas cosas que ha pasado con ellos.**

Mimi burlándose dice- **crees que te diré lo que quieres saber.**

Con una sonrisa malévola el dice- **si, ya que una estas bajo mi influjo.**

En ese momento Tai baja del árbol antes de que Mimi pudiera reaccionar Tai la toma entre sus brazos era un abrazo casi seductor, la chica de la pureza no sale de su asombro, e intenta zafarse, en ese momento el la aprieta mas a su cuerpo, entonces de un susurro le dice- **a que le temes Mimi a que te enamores de mi o que Matt me descubra en esta posición tan comprometida.**

Mimi molesta trata de decirle algo a Tai cuando ella se posa en la mirada de el y siente algo que no podía entender, había algo en su mirada que le empezaba a agradar era una mirada profunda, tan absorta estaba en esa mirada que no se dio cuenta de que ella ya no oponía ninguna resistencia era como si deseara estar así para siempre mirando esos ojos, Mimi piensa- **Que me pasa, su mirada es tan tranquila, tan suave que no puedo apartar mis ojos de ellos.**

Tai mantiene la mirada en Mimi aun el la mantenía abrazada ella lentamente alza sus brazos y cruza sus brazos alrededor de sus ojos, ella no podía controlar su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada ya que su mente estaba en otro mundo.

Tai se da cuenta de que Mimi ya esta bajo su servicio, él le susurra- **dime Mimi, Izzy ya descubrió en donde se localiza el castillo de la oscuridad**

Mimi sin poder apartar su mirada y en un susurro de una voz excitada dice- **no, aun no lo ha descubierto.**

Tai suavemente acaricia la espalda de ella, esta nota que empieza a temblar entre sus brazos, ni aun así puede apartar la mirada de él. Su frente suda al mismo tiempo que sus piernas pierden sus fuerzas.

El viendo el resultado de su poder le vuelve a preguntar- **Matt ya aprendió a usar su daga.**

Ella recargándose sobre el cuerpo de Tai le contesta- **ya sabe usarla a la perfección.**

Tai lentamente acerca su rostro al de Mimi, mientras que una mano toma dulcemente su mentón para que ella no bajara el rostro, sin prisas y con una calma casi desesperante el emisario acerca sus labios a los labios de ella.

Mimi observaba como el acercaba sus labios a los suyos, ella no podía hacer nada estaba a unos milímetros de besar, una pequeña parte que aun se mantenía conciente pero confundida deseaba desesperadamente que Tai la besara, tanta era su desesperación que su mente no estaba registrando nada de lo que esta diciendo o haciendo.

Cuando estaba a unos milímetros de que Tai la besara este en un susurro con tono serio le pregunto- **y ¿Que es lo que ha decidido Sora a relación de quien ama esa chica tonta?**

Mimi con su labio inferior temblando debido estado de casi desesperación de que el la besara, grita frustrada- **solo ella decidió olvidarte.**

Tai sorprendido por la respuesta suelta a Mimi, da dos pasos lejos de ella, por un momento mira el semblante de ella esta ahí parada, estática, temblando, el con una mirada molesta junta ambos manos y de un movimiento brutal golpea a Mimi a la altura del estomago suavemente.

Se ve como ella es alzada y por la espalda sale como un humo de color verde, ella cae de rodilla, como si saliera de una ensoñación Mimi reacciona, ve que Tai esta enfrente de él en una posición rara, trata de recordar lo que le pasó y dice- **¿Qué me ha pasado?**

Tai se endereza, como si fuera una actividad de todos los días dice- **nada simplemente me diste información muy valiosa, al final volviste a traicionar todos ellos.**- y vuelve a replicar en un tono feliz aunque su mirada denotaba algo de tristeza- **me tengo que ir espero que en tu conciencia no cargues la culpa de que ellos fracasen.**

Mimi al escuchar eso se siente totalmente derrotada y sin decir nada se pone a llorar, Tai al ver la escena abre un portal y desaparece.

En ese momento aparece Sora, llega junto con Mimi, la abraza y le dice- **ya Mimi todo esta bien, no le dijiste nada que a el le pudiera servir.**

Mimi aun llorando dice- **pero como sabes eso yo no recuerdo nada y además que haces aquí.**

Sora con una sonrisa le tranquiliza a Mimi le dice- **te seguí** **por que escuche toda la conversación.**

Ella extrañada le dice- **pero si nadie vio cuando me dirigía acá.**

La chica del amor contesta- **yo vi cuando te levantaste y empezaste a caminar de un modo torpe y decidí seguirte a escondidas.**

Hubo un silencio incomodo ya que no quería decirle nada de lo que estuvo haciendo, ella momentáneamente mira sus nudillos los cuales estaban blancos por los celos de estar así con Tai, trata de tranquilizarse, mientras medita las preguntas, había algo que no le agrado aparte de ver la persona que mas quiere con su amiga en una posición comprometida.

Ella tratando de calmarla dice**- oí toda la platica, pero lo que me pregunto es por que quería saber esas cosas, en vez de estarte sacando información es como si nos estuviera supervisando.**

Mimi aun sintiéndose usada se suelta nuevamente a llorar y dice- **pero me siento como si el hubiera abusado de mi física y emocionalmente.**

Sora sabe que ella no esta lejos de la realidad levantando a Mimi le dice con una voz seria- **regresemos, ya que aun con nosotras dos no nos sirve de coartada para demostrar que no hemos hecho nada malo.**

Mimi asiente y se levanta mientras lo hace, en la mente de Sora escucha una voz que le dice- **Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estabas viendo.**

Antes de que Sora hablara la voz le dice- no digas nada si no quieres que ataque a Mimi en lo que mas le duele, y sabes que no es Matt si no en sus emociones no digas nada y solo contesta con la mente.

Sora no mueve ningún músculo y dice en su mente- **_¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito?_**

**_-Así le hablas a la persona que amas._**

Sora se detiene momentáneamente ya que siente ese malestar general pero se tranquiliza y piensa- **_no me hagas reír Tai, vi lo que intentabas hacerle a la pobre de Mimi, eres de lo pero Tai._**

**_-Viste u observaste, acaso los celos te están consumiendo, ahora en este momento deseas golpearme, tus sentimientos te traicionan verdad Sora, te puedo jurar que deseabas estar en el lugar de Mimi y que realmente te besara._**

Sora aun caminando con una Mimi cabizbaja sigue contestando- **_Yo…he… no es cierto Tai, ya ni pienso en ti._**

**_-Se nota que tus emociones te traicionan, si realmente hubieras decidido olvidarme tu desbloqueo ya hubiera desaparecido y sabrías que fue lo que paso esa vez._**

Sora se queda callada ya que aun una parte de ella peleaba por no olvidarlo empieza a sentir esa angustia la cual no la deja dormir en paz, la cual le hacia sentir esa desesperación.

Ella llega al claro donde esta la mansión y dice por su mente- **entonces tu debes de estar metiendo esas frases sin coherencia en mi mente. **

**_-No niña tonta lo que escuchas es algo de lo que sucedió, pero aun es incomprensible para tu mente, esta será la primera y ultima vez que hable contigo de este modo ya que no es divertido, ansió ver tus expresiones, ver como peleas sabiendo que todo será imposible, ver como demuestro mi odio por ti, aunque me elijas yo no siento nada por ti._**

**_-No Tai, la oscuridad nunca vencerá ya que donde hay oscuridad hay luz, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que encontremos un modo de derrotarte-_** dice Sora con una convicción deseando que eso le afecte esas palabras.

**_-Si, si como digas, solo espero ver que no te tengas que tragar tus palabras, bueno tengo que retirarme ya que no vale la pena seguir hablando_**.

Sora sigue caminando y llega a la puerta de la mansión, lentamente entran ambas y Mimi se suelta de su amiga y dice- **_me gustaría dormir un poco, realmente me hace falta._**

Sora asiente y ve como Mimi sube las escaleras de la casa, mientras ella va a sentarse en la sala de la mansión a pensar en todo lo que paso.

Mientras tanto en el sitio en donde estaba Mimi y Tai, una silueta aparece, ve el sitio y observa algo que esta en el suelo, ahí tirado donde estaban Mimi y Sora, lentamente se acerca la sombra y levanta el paquete.

Ve que se trata de una prueba de embarazo y dice la sombra- **creo que he llevado esto al extremo si ella recordara lo que paso después de eso tendría una aliada mas pero lo mejor es dejarla así por el momento**- y con una voz triste se dice- **por el bien de ellos debo seguir así, tengo que evitar que despierte su lado maligno sino será el fin de mi plan...**

Mas al rato...

Ya faltaba exactamente 24 horas para que se cumpliera el plazo, todos estaban comiendo pero el ambiente era tenso y deprimente ya que todos pensaban en donde podría estar el castillo de la oscuridad pero nadie sabia a ciencia cierta podría estar oculto en la zona en donde Izzy no tiene acceso pero son dos zonas una oculta el castillo pero la otra ¿Qué oculta?, será acaso una arma mas poderosa que ni siquiera Satanamon conoce.

Matt aun con la daga entre su ropa ya había aprendido a usarla a la perfección, ya que la daga estaba ligada a sus deseos si el deseaba con todo su corazón cortar a algo la daga se activaba y si no la daga perdía totalmente su filo y era inofensiva.

Mientras tanto todos comían una silueta entraba por la ventana, lentamente gira hacia la sala donde podría ver a los demás elegidos, pero ellos no podrían verlo. Ve que aun no terminan de comer y decide subir a las escaleras, lentamente se dirige a un cuarto en el cual sabe que esta Sora sola. Lentamente entra al cuarto lo mas silencioso que puede en ese momento oye el ruido de la puerta que se abre………...

Momentos antes………….

Todos aun estaban tristes y agotados emocionalmente, aun Sora había tomado la decisión de olvidarlo y aun con la platica que había tenido con Tai, la estaba haciendo dudar, aun cuando intentaba hacerlo ella no podía hacerlo a menudo recordaba los momentos que la apoyo cuando su noviazgo con Matt empezaba a decaerse y cuando la beso en el parque.

La ponía melancólica ella sabia que la respuesta de su duda estaba a plena vista pero aun no lograba conseguirlo y lo peor es que no recordaba si fue violada o no y si lo fue, también temía que si fue violada hubiera quedado embarazada y eso la destrozaría ya que no deseaba ser madre soltera tan joven.

Sin poder mas resistir la situación nuevamente se suelta a llorar, todos la ven y quieren preguntarle, ella al ver la su situación se levanta pero al levantarse ella siente nuevamente un mareo y nauseas casi se cae pero se sostiene de la mesa y finalmente se retira.

Todos extrañados simplemente deciden dejarla en paz para que ella pudiera estar tranquila...

Ella llega al cuarto donde ella dormía y se dispone a hacerse la prueba de embarazo pero descubre que en sus ropas no se encontraba y de momento ella mira a su buró y encuentra que ahí estaba su prueba de embarazo y abajo una nota que decía:

"**ESPERO QUE SEA UNA NIÑA TAN BONITA COMO TU".**

**Atte. Tai o el emisario de la oscuridad.**

Sora al ver la nota tira la prueba de embarazo a la basura y se pone a llorar mas fuertemente ya que eso confirmaba lo que temía ya no era necesario que ella hiciera la prueba, aunque la hiciera ese paquete tal vez ya fue manipulado por Tai.

Mientras tanto ella no se había dado cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y que una cabeza miraba dentro de la habitación, ve con una sonrisa de satisfacción la situación que se había creado.

Tai ve que llega Izzy, cuidadosamente coloca una transistor para oír la platica, lentamente con cuidado y con un absoluto silencio empieza a caminar la orilla tratando de no caer empieza a dirigirse a la ventana del cuarto de Izzy.

Sora lloraba amargamente, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta cuando en eso llega Izzy y al ver la escena le pregunta- **te encuentras bien Sora.**

**No, no me encuentro bien**- contestaba la portadora del amor mirándolo a los ojos y con una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor.

**Puedes decirme que te pasa yo guardare el secreto**- dice Izzy en un tono de total compañerismo.

Ella lo mira y se seca las lágrimas y finalmente dice- **no es algo que debo de llevar yo misma, no quiero que alguien cargue conmigo esta cruz.**

Izzy extrañado por la actitud de su amiga mira al suelo y nota la caja en donde esta la prueba de embarazo y ve la nota en el suelo y finalmente dice- **que es esto Sora, acaso tu...**

Sora le dice con un tono lleno de inseguridad- **no lo se, pero tengo miedo de hacerme esa prueba ya que me dirá cual es la realidad y no quiero saber cual es esa realidad.**

Izzy sintiéndose culpable de no decirle lo que sabe le comenta lo siguiente- **no te preocupes ahora menos que nunca, tenemos prohibido perder la fe y la esperanza ya que si la perdemos Tai ya nos habrá ganado.**

Sora sintiendo esas palabras que le llegan al alma y sintiéndose mejor le dice- **gracias Izzy me has levantado el animo, me haré la prueba y veré que sucede sea bueno o malo lo aceptare.**

Izzy sale de la habitación con una sonrisa feliz; pero al estar fuera de esa habitación se dice así mismo en un tono cobarde**- soy un maldito cobarde, si dijera lo que realmente se, este asunto quedaría resuelto.**

Tai llegaba a la habitación de Izzy, ve que aun cuando bajo a comer su PC esta prendida, el escuchaba por medio del transistor lo que le decía a Sora, el con una sonrisa dice- Izzy cumples cabalmente nuestro trato así que haré esto por ti.

El se acerca a la computadora, el rápidamente abre un programa que tenia este, rápidamente teclea unas claves, de repente ve que se abre una pantalla en donde se visualiza el castillo de la oscuridad y un mapa.

Cuando estaba terminando oye que se abre nuevamente la puerta………

El iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando llego a su habitación, cuando el ingresa descubre algo que no tenia esperado, su computadora estaba trabajando ve que ya tenia la ubicación del castillo de la oscuridad nota algo y era que en el programa el cual detectaba las entradas al Digimundo las salidas del Digivice era siempre de esta zona.

Izzy sintiéndose feliz dice- **gracias Tai no se por que me ayudaste pero creo que esta vez la aceptare, no se que planeas para nosotros pero estaré preparada para lo que sea.**

Nota que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, el saca su cabeza para ver en donde esta Tai, pero ve que no esta, mira abajo, a la izquierda, a la derecha ve que no hay nadie, si Tai hubiera salido de ahí, el estaría huyendo o se vería el desastre que provoca sus portales, pero no ve ningún rastro de el, entonces decide salir de ahí, para informarles de que ya descubrió el castillo.

En ese momento de techo de la habitación baja Tai, y se dice- **creo que Izzy esta perdiendo el toque, pero debo de salir.**

El iba a salir por la ventana cuando ve que en una ventana están muy juntos Tk y Kary abrazados.

Tai rápidamente ve que ya no puede salir por ahí, entonces decide ir al techo de la mansión para poder ahí abrir un portal y escapar ya que el no desea destrozarlos antes de tiempo, el empieza a caminar por el pasillo cuando oye la voz de Kary que dice.

**-A donde vas Tk…………**

Tk salía del pasillo y en ese momento oye la voz de Kary que dice- **a donde vas Tk.**

Este se voltea y le dice- **nada simplemente me preocupa un poco Sora ya que últimamente ha estado muy nerviosa.**

Kary abraza a Tk en el pasillo y dice- **no te vayas Tk quiero estar junto a ti, no quiero estar sola, toda esta situación me esta haciendo que me falte fuerzas, eres mi novio.**

Tk corresponde el abrazo manteniendo los dos juntos como si el tiempo se detuviera, el estar al junto del otro era lo mejor que podrían hacer en este momento.

Tk con una sonrisa dice- **te imaginas Kary si el antiguo Tai se hubiera enterado de que somos novios.**

Kary dice- **si me imagino que el hubiera salido con un hacha correteándome durante varias cuadras queriendo degollarme con pretender a su dulce y bella hermana.**

Tk ve que por primera vez en varios días ella sonríe abiertamente y dice- **tienes razón seria ver a Tai con unos cuernos y cara de demonio persiguiéndome.**

En ese momento ambos dejan de sonreír y se ponen serios Tk nota la mirada de su novia, dice- como le imaginamos es muy gracioso comparado con la realidad.

Kary solo asiente con la mirada cuando lentamente ambos se empiezan a acercar, finalmente ambos entregan sus labios dándose su primer beso, era tan dulce y tierno que no existía malicia como los besos de Tai, el beso duro muy poco, pero para ellos dos era como su hubiera durado toda la eternidad.

Cuando ambos se separan cada uno nota que el otro estaba sonrojado, Tk toma de la mano a Kary y ambos se dirigen a la sala a ver que era lo que quiere decir Izzy…………

Del techo del pasillo bajaba Tai esta vez le dolían los dedos por tratar de permanecer quieto ya que habían durado en ese pasillo media hora, el sabe que ahora todos están reunidos en la sala, así que decide de una vez por todas salir de ahí ya que se estaba aburriendo de ver que todos esos tonto no hacían nada por cambiar el estrés acumulado…………………….

Ya solo faltaba una hora para que se cumpliera el plazo, todos estaban ya listos para la que seria la batalla mas dura de sus vidas, ya que esta batalla era todo o nada, ganar o morir en el intento, pero no debían de sentirse derrotados si es que llegaran a fallar.

Ken durante la cena del día anterior les explico su teoría y luego la embono con todos ellos y resulto que

**1.- El primer nivel fue la absorción de Tai por la oscuridad. **

**2.- El segundo Nivel fue la violación de Sora ya que con este hecho destruyo toda la confianza en el y también lo del labial ya que eso hizo que nada lo que hubiera pasado por las manos del emisario fuera de utilidad para ellos. **

**3.- EL tercer nivel fue lo del traidor, ya que destruyo la confianza que tenia cada uno de ellos con los demás. **

Todos estaban sorprendidos por toda la explicación ven que todos los ataques de Tai eran fríamente calculados y que todo tenia sentido, entonces dieron cuenta que lo que debían de hacer era recuperar esa confianza y así fortalecer los lazos de unión que tenia cada uno de ellos, pero esa seria la tarea difícil, ya que aun de saber que no había traidores se sentía la desconfianza.

Izzy finalmente aprieta unos teclados de su Laptop y aparece una barrera muy simple, le dice que por favor que ahora necesitan de Imperialdramón, Davis y Ken dentro de esa esfera hacen que Veemon y Wormon hicieran la digievolucion DNA.

Todos se subieron y empezaron la marcha, pero mientras volaban notaban que la barrera protegía a Imperialdramón de cualquier treta o truco que Tai le hiciese con tal de no llegar a su destino...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Tai salía del baño simplemente con su ropa interior se coloca enfrente del espejo y se mira a los ojos, de un murmullo dice- **ha llegado la hora, será hoy o nunca. **

Tai se voltea y ve que su ropa con la cual se viste esta totalmente rota por la batalla de Oikawa decide abrir su guardarropa y ve que tiene otro traje pero este traje se ve algo tieso al tenerlo entre sus manos el sonríe por que sabe por que esta así.

Después de vestirse y alistarse, va a su buró, abre el cajón, ahí esta un libro de pasta blanca, lo toma y con su energía hace desaparecer el libro.

Momentos siguientes abre otro cajón y toma su Digivice al mismo tiempo toma otra cosa que no se ve a ciencia cierta de que se trata ya que la guarda rápidamente luego ve su brazalete lo toma y teclea unos numerosa, después de unos segundos se escucha una voz que le dice- **todo esta listo, espero que todo salga bien**.

Tai les responde- **eso espero, sino lo logro les envié algo para que de los den a...**-en ese momento se oye golpeteo en la puerta y el dice- **luego me comunico con ustedes estoy siendo espiado**.

En ese momento entra Dark Agumon y el Digimon oscuro observa que Tai estaba algo raro pero no le dio importancia, el sabe que siempre ha actuado raro desde el principio, además debe de ayudarlo con el plan que tiene Tai de transformarse en el pilar del Digimundo.

Al final le pregunta a Tai-** ¿que haces Tai?**- el con una sonrisa le dice y nuevamente tecleando su brazalete- **nada simplemente me colocaba mi brazalete, ya es hora de terminar todo esto...**

Mientras tanto encima de Imperialdramón...

Matt y Sora estaban sentados lejos de los demás, estaban los dos en silencio y al final Matt dice- **por que crees que Tai nos haya hecho este reto tan tonto. **

Sora aun triste y con una ojeras grandes ya que al parecer no pudo dormir bien le dice- **no lo se pero siento que lo descubriremos dentro de muy poco ya que algo me dice que tenemos ahora jugar el juego de Tai con sus reglas para sobrevivir. **

Matt escucha eso y entiende perfectamente lo que le sucede a su amiga; no le dice nada que la pudiera lastimar. Discretamente la mira y nota que su mano esta postrada de un modo disimulado sobre su vientre, eso lo preocupa mas de lo que ya esta, realmente el no sabe como darles ánimos ya que si su sospecha era cierta entonces ella inconscientemente evitaría que todo el grupo de elegidos acaben con él...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Tai abría dos puertas gigantes de madera de caoba la cual tenia varios diseños de Digimon de poses básicas hasta las poses mas poderosas que haya uno visto y se ve el trono de Satanamon el cual estaba entre las sombra, atrás de el había doce huecos en los cuales encajaban perfectamente con las esencias de los elegidos.

Tai estaba sorprendido ya que el había entrado pocas veces a esta habitación, ya que generalmente el mandaba las esencias con su fiel Digimon, el observa su alrededor veía que en lo alto de la pared y a los lados del trono del Digimon corruptor miles de televisiones, cada una vigilando cada centímetro del Digimundo, el nota que 10 monitores no están prendidos y en su interior el sonríe pero después vuelve a tener esa mirada dura.

Y finalmente el dice- **heme aquí cumpliendo mi palabra como siempre. **

Satanamon mira a su emisario y aunque el sea un Digimon de tipo virus siente cariño por su emisario ya que este resulto ser mas fiel que el anterior ya que este lo traiciono cuando faltaba poco para cumplir con su cometido.

Y le dice en un tono burlesco- **las cámaras 3.12 hasta la 3.22 del pasillo principal no funcionan bien**.

Tai le contesta en un tono servicial- **para que las necesita si cuando tenga sus poderes al máximo podrá ver todo lo que usted quiera dentro de este mundo y si lo desea, también podrá ver el mundo del mar de la oscuridad y el mío. **

Satanamon serio dice- **tienes razón lo bueno es que las cámaras exteriores funcionan muy bien y que no tendré problemas**- y en un tono aun mas macabro dice- **es hora de comenzar. **

Tai se acerca mas al Digimon corruptor y cuando creé que esta en una distancia prudente de el, pone una rodilla en el suelo, ve que enfrente de él de repente empieza a aparecer una especie de almohada, el sabiendo lo que hace coloca su mano enfrente de su pecho pero no penetra sino mira su mano y la queda observando fríamente ve su textura, ve como es la mano la cual ha robado la esencia a todos los que han tenido contacto con ellas.

El empieza a acercar su mano hacia su propio pecho se nota como en su rostro empieza a sudar un sudor frió, tan frió que le cala sus huesos, cuando de repente se activa las alarmas del perímetro.

Cuando de repente la alarma del perímetro de la zona del castillo se activa, se ve en una pantalla gigante que algo de color dorado se acerca, la pantalla hace un acercamiento y se ve que es Imperialdramon que se esta acercando. Al final Tai sonríe discretamente y pone un tono mas tranquilo.

Satanamon al ver eso dice- **maldición como supieron en donde estaba. **

Tai con una sonrisa dice- **son listos, si me da permiso de ir a eliminarlos antes de que le entregue mi esencia. **

Satanamon lo mira a los ojos y nota que en alguna parte de él esta deseoso de enfrentarlo y acabar con ellos. Al ver esos sentimientos el Digimon corruptor dice-** esta bien vez pero no tardes ya que deseo acabar lo que empecé hace unos momentos. **

Tai muy servicial se levanta, se dispone a irse y antes de que salga dice Satanamon- **espero verte a tu máximo nivel y ver como destruyes tanto física como mentalmente a aquellos que se hacen llamar elegidos. **

Tai se voltea y pone una sonrisa y dice- l**o haré**- y mira a su Digimon con una mirada dura y le dice-** es hora de irnos Digimon de segunda no tengo mas tiempo que perder**.

Dark Agumon Molesto por esa frase simplemente se levanta y lo sigue, después de mucho caminar por el pasillo hacia donde cree que ellos descenderán ya que es el que menos peligro muestra.

Mientras tanto iban caminando Dark Agumon lo iba observando y pensando que se traerá en manos. De repente Tai se detiene y Dark Agumon mira el lugar dándose cuenta que se trata del sitio donde se localizan las cámaras que defectuosas y Dark Agumon pregunta a Tai- **por que nos detenemos. **

Tai con su clásica sonrisa le pregunta a Dark Agumon- **antes de continuar nuestro camino déjame preguntarte una cosa**.

Dark Agumon extrañado dice- **si que es lo que quieres preguntarme-** Tai con una mirada seria dice- **estabas esperando esta pelea verdad**.

El Digimon oscuro dice- **claro que si ya que esta pelea me prometiste que iba a pelear con todo mi poder o sea que me dejaras que me transforme en mi modo mega de tipo virus**.

Tai con una mirada sin expresión dice- **si, lo prometí, pero lastima que no estarás presente...**

Todos habían bajado de Imperialdramón, de repente la Laptop de Izzy empieza a fallar nuevamente y el no sabe por que, e Imperialdramón pierde su Digievolucion regresando a ser simplemente Veemon y Wormon e Izzy al revisarla informa que no hay modo de volver activar esa barrera.

Todos decepcionados deciden proseguir su camino hacia el castillo de la oscuridad a unos cien metros se podía ver el imponente castillo de la oscuridad, era parecido a esos castillos clásicos de los cuentos de hadas pero con las paredes totalmente oscurecidas.

Al ver el castillo se dieron cuenta de que no tenia entrada y que estaba sobre una colina; a su vez para llegar a la colina había un precipicio y lo único que había ahí era un puente colgante muy maltrecho.

Todos bajan muy intranquilos por lo que pueda suceder notan que el sitio sigue sin cambio y piensan que ya llegaron demasiado tarde, entonces Sora se pone a recordar en lo que sucedió en la mañana.

Flash back

POV Sora

_Estoy desnuda en el baño, he preparado el agua para bañarme ya que mi cuerpo realmente lo necesita tanta tensión que ha vivido desde ayer, la verdad no se lo deseo a nadie ya que ayer hasta la noche tuve un ataque de nervios, me acerco al lavabo y tomo nuevamente la caja mirando esta tonta caja es la sexta vez que la estudio y leo sus instrucciones. _

_La verdad no se que pensar, tengo miedo de hacerme esta prueba mal y decirme que si estoy cuando realmente no lo estoy y que esta prueba me diga que no estoy embarazada y en realidad si lo este, dios mío tengo miedo, bueno ahí voy... _

_Minutos después... _

_Bueno veamos que resulto de esa prueba, la paleta me dice que salió un color rojos, por los nervios ya no me acuerdo que significa, tomo abruptamente el papel que ya lo había tirado a la basura y veo que dice que el color rojo significa y leo que con sorpresa significa negativo. _

_Empiezo a sentir un gran alivio, pero que es esto lagrimas estoy llorando por que, acaso será de felicidad, o acaso es de tristeza ya que no termine embarazada, dios mío estoy confundida me había decido dejar de pensar a quien amo a Tai o a su versión malvada...Tai...Tai... _

_¿Qué es este recuerdo que viene a mi mente? siento que alguien me esta abrazando y me dice que me calme, que lo perdone, que no quería aplicar esto en mi que yo lo obligue, acaso estos recuerdos serán lo que paso después de que Tai me atacara con ese sentimiento...me seco mis lagrimas ahora estoy mas tranquila ya recordé algo de lo que me paso después y también se que no estoy embarazada; pero por que llore realmente alguna parte de mi deseaba estar embarazada de el, no lo se...me dirijo a la tina lo mejor será bañarme y dejar de pensar en eso... _

POV Sora

Fin flash back

Ella pensaba que era lo que le estaba pasando cuando pensó simplemente en Tai y no en sus diferente facetas ella se sintió que empezaba a recordar cosas, lo único que la tranquilizaba era que no estaba embarazada pero esa sensación de estarlo fue una experiencia demasiado fuerte para ella...

Finalmente Matt habla y dice- **alguien se acerca-**

Entonces ven que a los pies del castillo de la oscuridad las rocas empiezan a moverse de un lado para el otro y al final se abre una cueva de la cual salen dos figuras era Tai con Dark Agumon, Matt nota que Dark Agumon esta mas intranquilo que de lo de costumbre.

Tai con una sonrisa triunfal dice- **bienvenidos perdedores a llegado la hora del fin de este juego**.

Sora se para al frente de todos y dice- **tienes razón emisario, el final; pero no de nosotros ya que encontraremos la forma de detenerte en estos momento**- y con un tono lleno de optimismo dice- **se que tienes el triunfo en las manos; pero antes de tenerlo tendrás que matarnos a todos nosotros. **

Al escuchar eso el emisario simplemente se pone a reír a carcajada abierta-** sueñas demasiado pequeña tonta, si ustedes fueran capaces de detenerme, ya lo habrían hecho, pero no lo han hecho y eso me da el suficiente poder no solo para ganar, sino para hacer lo que yo quiera y en estos momento lo demostrare a todos ustedes bola de perdedores... **

Tai se arrodilla por un momento al suelo, toma un puñado de tierra, se levanta, se lo queda mirando por unos momentos, y al final lo tira bruscamente a un lado de él.

Momentos después Tai comenta- **ustedes creen que podrán hacer Digievolucionar a sus monstruos de pacotilla, si se dan cuenta no estoy usando la niebla eterna ya que los efectos de esta oscuridad que hay aquí es la de evitar que sus Digimon digievoluciones a sus formas mas poderosas que tiene cada uno. **

En ese momento Tai mete su mano entre la espalda y su capa, de momento saca su Digivice y dice- **pero para mi no es ningún inconveniente y este aparato me dará la...mmhhh...será mejor que lo vean con sus propios ojos**.

Todos se quedaron viendo al Digivice de Tai el cual ya no era negro sino negro con la orilla de color dorado, Izzy nota algo raro en el Digivice pero antes de que lo empiece a analizar su dispositivo se activa y sabe que Tai quiere que este atento a la pelea.

Tai mira a su Digimon y a la ve extiende su Digivice le dice- **Dark Agumon Digievoluciona...**

Al decir eso el Digivice de Tai salen varios haces de luz y a la vez la pantallita de su Digivice explota bruscamente quedando totalmente inservible para cualquier otra función.

Dark Agumon: **Dark Agumon warp Digivolve a Black Wargreymon. **

**Digianalizador:** Black Wargreymon a diferencia de del otro Black Wargreymon que los elegidos conocen este si es un Digimon malvado, su fuerza es aun mayor a la de Wargreymon, sus ataques son los mismos que de Wargreymon.

Todos están sorprendidos por el modo en que Tai hizo Digievolucionar a Dark Agumon y Tai dice- **ahora ya no sirve mi Digivice lo que significa que esta Digievolucion no se terminaras hasta que destruyas a Black Wargreymon. **

Tai se acerca a su Digimon y le coloca su mano sobre su cuerpo pero este en vez de decir alguna palabra, golpea salvajemente a Tai lanzándolo varios metros lejos de el.

El emisario se levanta aun tambaleante y dice- **al hacer esta Digievolucion y al destruir mi Digivice he perdido el control sobre el, que lastima... **

Todos estaban preocupados ya que no podían Digievolucionar, pero algo sucede todos los Digivice empiezan a reaccionar con una luz multicolor y Matt toma su Digivice y dice- **¿Qué es esto? **

Mira a todos y dice- **esta bien intentémoslos... **

Todos:** DIGIEVOLUCIONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Gabumon: **Gabumon warp Digivolve a Metal Garurumon. **

Veemon:** Veemon Digivolve a Xveemon. **

Wormon: **Wormon Digivolve a Stigmon. **

Xveemon: **Xveemon DNA Digivolve a ………….. **

Stigmon: **Stigmon DNA Digivolve a ………….. **

Stigmon and Xveemon: **Paldramon. **

Paldramon: **Paldramon Digivolve a Imperialdramón. **

Imperialdramón: **Imperialdramón modo guerrero... **

Patamon: **Patamon Digivolve a Angemon. **

En ese momento el anillo de Tk empieza a reaccionar y Angemon dice.

Angemon: **Angemon warp Digivolve a Seraphimon. **

**Digianalizador:** Seraphimon Digimon legendario, este Digimon es uno de los tres antiguos guardianes del Digimundo antes de que existieran los megaDigimons legendarios, su aspecto es de una gran armadura de color dorado, en su espalda en vez de tener alas normales tiene seis alas metálicas y tiene un casco metálico que cubre todo su rostro, como es una Digievolucion especial, tiene todos los poderes de Angemon y magna Angemon aunque con una potencia mayor, también posee su técnica propia llamada **letras bíblicas,** la cual consiste en una luces que salen del pecho del Digimon en forma de letras las cuales son muy destructivas y poderosas.

Kary toma su Digivice al mismo tiempo le pide a su Digimon que Digievolucione y ve que el anillo que le dio Tk empieza a reaccionar y Gatomon dice:

Gatomon: **Gatomon warp Digivolve a Orpharimon. **

**Digianalizador:** Orpharimon este es el Segundo Digimon legendario, este Digimon también pertenece a uno de los tres antiguos guardianes que protegían al Digimundo antes de la existencia de los megaDigimons legendarios, su aspecto es de un ángel femenino y su ropaje es una armadura de color azul al y su cabello es de color rojizo, en su espalda tiene seis alas como las de Angewomon y en su mano izquierda una lanza de doble punta, como es un Digimon especial puede aplicar todas las técnicas que tiene Angewomon aunque con una potencia mayor, y su técnica especial propia se llama **lanza del edén** la cual consiste en un gran rayo dorado que sale de la lanza de Orpharimon la cual puede localizar y destruir cualquier cosa a una distancia de 1000 metros.

**¿Qué es esto?**- pregunta Tai y vuelve a decir para si mismo- **no conozco esas dos Digievoluciones algo esta mal, esto no debía ser así, es mas todo esta saliendo a la perfección………… **

Hawkmon: **Hawkmon Digivolve a Aquilamon. **

Armadillomon: **Armadillomon Digimon a Anquilomon. **

Piyomon: **Piyomon Digivolve a Birdramon. **

Birdramon: **Birdramon ultra Digivolve a Garudamon. **

Tentomon: **Tentomon Digivolve a Kabuterimon. **

Kabuterimon: **Kabuterimon ultra Digivolve a Mega Kabuterimon. **

Palmon: **Palmon Digivolve a Togemon. **

Togemon: **Togemon ultra Digivolve a Lillymon. **

Gomamon: **Gomamon Digivolve a Ikakumon. **

Ikakumon: **Ikakumon ultra Digivolve a Zudomon **

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que ninguno comprendía porque todos habían logrado Digievolucionar, si este sitio era como una especie de aguja de control, gigante ya que evitaba que Digievolucionaran de modo normal, ahora todos los elegidos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, finalmente Davis grita- **a pelear... **

Todos los Digimon salieron a pelear como si fuera la primera vez, ahora tenían que pelear en grupo ya que nunca habían peleado contra un amigo...

**Giga láser**- grita Imperialdramón, pero Black Wargreymon las esquiva fácilmente, es como si pudiera leer los movimientos de todos de modo rápido y preciso.

**Alas de espada**- grita Garudamon, pero no es suficiente ya que con sus Dramon killer del Digimon corrupto destruye fácilmente esta técnica.

Matt esta mirando todo el espectáculo, se da cuenta de que Tai esta totalmente distraído por la batalla que esta viendo, nota que cada vez que uno de los golpe que asesta cualquier Digimon a Black Wargreymon el se pone feliz; pero si el que golpea es Black Wargreymon deja de sonreír y se pone serio.

Matt aprovechando la situación, coloca su mano sobre la daga, lentamente la va a desenfundar pensando seriamente cortar a Tai en dos de un solo movimiento; pero cuando lo iba a hacer algo en su interior le dice que no que no lo haga, que no es el momento para hacerlo, entonces oye la voz de Tai que dice- **buena decisión elegido de la amistad, ya que esta no es nuestra pelea, es la pelea de ellos y no querrás arruinársela. **

Cuando le hablo Matt lo miro rápidamente y nota que Tai le hablo sin quitar la mirada de la pelea y piensa acaso Tai lo miro de reojo, el no se dio cuenta o puede ver todo su alrededor, eso lo hace dudar ya que si es así será mas difícil de derrotar.

**Cuerno mortal, cañón de flor, letras bíblicas, lanza del Edén**- Todos vieron que Mega Kabuterimon, Lillymon, Seraphimon y Orpharimon habían atacado simultáneamente y que todos los ataque habían dado en el blanco formando una gran nube por la explosión; pero cuando se disipo solo lograron ver que no había nada y todos pensaron que habían derrotado a el Digimon corrupto; pero un grito de Kary les dice que no que eso es mentira ya que ven que Black Wargreymon esta en el suelo.

Pero la pregunta es de cómo llego hasta ahí y en acto inconsciente todos los Digimon se acercan a el para atacarlo de cerca; pero de repente el Digimon corrupto alza sus manos y crea un Terraforce pero lo sostiene con sus manos.

Este de un momento a otro se vuelve negro y finalmente grita el Digimon corrupto-** Dark Terraforce-** de la nada surge una gran explosión la cual llega hasta el cielo provocando que se forme otra nube.

Cuando se disipa ven que todos los Digimon de los elegidos estaban totalmente lastimados y debilitados, Black Wargreymon no hablaba, pero Tai toma la palabra y dice- **ese ataque fue uno de los especiales de este Digimon, puede crear Terraforce pero en vez de lanzarlo hacia a algunos de sus Digimons lo guarda y lo hace explotar hacia todos lados... **

Aun todos incrédulos, Tai alza cierra su mano derecha y de un punto golpea el suelo creando una especie de hoyo negro en el suelo, lentamente se aleja del sitio, mientras de aleja dice- **para complicarles mas la situación este hoyo negro esta conectado al mundo de los muerto, si quieren cerrar este hoyo negro tendrán que destruir a Black Wargreymon pero el debe estar en el centro de este hoyo negro... **

Todos los elegidos se pusieron aun mas preocupados ya que Tai planeaba algo mas allá de lo que se esperaba, y Tai simplemente piensa-**_ esto es lo mejor para ti... _**

Todos los Digimons de los elegidos lanzaban sus técnicas para debilitar al Digimon corrupto; pero de nada servia ya que a cada rato el Digimon corrupto entraba y salía del perímetro.

Cuando salía dejaba que los atacaran; pero cuando el estaba adentro era imposible inmovilizarlo y entonces notaron que cada vez el hoyo negro se hacia cada vez mas grande y eso los empezaba a asustarlos.

Ya habían pasado 12 minutos desde que la Digievolucion de los Digimon ángeles llevaba funcionando, y eso quería decir que estaban empezando a robar la energía de Kary y Tk.

El emisario observa la situación ve que ambos niños se están poniendo pálidos; pero aun así se mantienen firmes con el deseo de pelear, este comprende como funciona esas dos Digievoluciones, con una sonrisa observando la batalla, alza una mano y genera una pequeña onda la cual solo la percibieron Kary y Tk ya que sintieron que la energía perdida se había recuperado y se sintieron nuevamente fuertes.

Entonces el Digimon corrupto se mete en medio del hoyo negro y empieza a juntar demasiada energía oscura para atacar a los Digimon, todos al notar eso tratan de detenerlo; pero Black Wargreymon es demasiado rápido para todos ellos.

Entonces del hoyo negro sale otra figura que al principio por estar cubierto por la oscuridad no se nota su silueta cuando llega a la espalda del Digimon de Tai esta toma forma y se dan cuenta de que se trata de Black Wargreymon el que ellos conocen.

Este de un movimiento rápido atrapa a su otro yo y dice-** ¿Por qué lo haces?, dímelo, sabes que somos amigos tu no puedes ser así, yo no lo soy, tienes que reaccionar amigo**.

En ese momento Black Wargreymon que fue formado por las agujas de control mira a su otro yo a los ojos, al ver la mirada de ese Digimon nota algo y dice**- tu no eres...mmmmmmmh**

El Digimon oscuro había golpeado a su otro y de una patada lo había lanzado nuevamente al hoyo negro y el solo grito- **ahora puedo regresar tranquilo**- y vuelve a decir- **que esperan inmovilícenlo ahora**- y finalmente el cae nuevamente adentro.

Al oír eso Orpharimon grita- **atmósfera celestial**- y del sitio donde estaba el hoyo negro se formo un gran halo de luz el cual logro inmovilizar a Black Wargreymon entonces todos los Digimons que estaban sorprendidos por la intervención del Digimon y todos deciden atacarlo a la vez.

Aquilamon: **onda sonica. **

Anquilomon**: golpe de gigatones. **

Zudomon: **martillo volcán. **

Lillymon: **cañón de flor. **

Garudamon: **alas de espada. **

Mega Kaburetimon: **cuerno mortal. **

Orpharimon: **lanza del edén. **

Seraphimon: **letras bíblicas. **

Imperialdramón: **giga láser. **

Metal Garurumon: **Aliento de lobo metálico **

Todos logran dar en el blanco, se forma nuevamente la nube cuando esta se disipa todos horrorizados ven que aun Black Wargreymon aun esta ahí flotando como si nada le hubiera afectado; pero ven algo raro ven que el hoyo negro que estaba en el suelo se empieza a cerrar, cuando esta se cierra, ven que Black Wargreymon baja al suelo y cuando lo hace se empieza a desintegrar, al final este simplemente dice- **gracias...**- y finalmente se transforma en un Digihuevo.

Tai al ver esa escena corre hacia el Digihuevo, se arrodilla pero no lo toca, pone las manos al suelo y al hacerlo cierra sus puños tomando un puñado de tierra, mientras baja la mirada, al final todos manteniendo la distancia dice Sora- **ya ha acabado Tai, ya no tienes Digimon que te proteja, ya no tienes en quien apoyarte, ya has perdido, aunque Satanamon te ayude nosotros no dejaremos de pelear y así conseguiremos la victoria. **

Tai derramaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos sorprende pero se las seca y empieza reír macabramente y finalmente dice en un tono furioso-

**YOOOOO...NUNNNNNNCA...PIERRRRRRRDO...**-

Al decir eso Tai vuelve a alzar sus manos y golpea al suelo pero al hacerlo crea una onda la cual destroza todo el suelo y al pasar por debajo de todos los elegidos ellos salen expulsados y cuando caen, aterrizan a tres metros de distancia de donde ellos estaban.

Tai con una mirada furiosa se levanta y le habla el Digihuevo como si este le pudiera escuchar- **así se derrota a un Digimon no importa el nivel. **

Los primeros que ven son a Tk y a Kary, el alza su mano y de un movimiento rápido aparece dos primas hexagonales de unos tres centímetros de diámetro que por un lado estaba plano pero por el otro terminaba en punta muy filosa se veía que estaba hecho de un material cristalino como de cuarzo Tai los mira y de un movimiento rápido lanza los prismas a Tk y a su hermana ambos ven como esos prismas van a atravesarlos.

Cuando falta unos instantes para que choquen con sus cuerpos ambos cierran sus ojos, se abrazan y todos los demás quieren ir a ayudarlos pero no se pueden mover es como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido entumido.

Todos también cierran sus ojos, de repente oyen otro grito que no es de ellos al abrir los ojos Tk descubre que Seraphimon intercepto el ataque y que Orpharimon también.

Ambos Digimon caen al suelo y Seraphimon regresa a ser Tokomon y Orpharimon regresa a ser un Salamon Tk suelta a Kary y ella abre los ojos aun sintiendo su cuerpo entumido se acerca para ver como esta Salamon entonces la levanta y le pregunta- **estas bien**- ella responde- **si pero me duele todo el cuerpo... **

Tai mira a otros ve que Matt y Mimi están juntos el con otro movimiento rápido lanza también otros prismas de cuarzo hacia Mimi y Matt, antes de que llegaran a su destino Lillymon y metal Garurumon interceptan los ataques; ellos regresan a ser Palmon y Gabumon.

Tai mira a Ken y a Davis saca otros dos prismas pero cuando los iba a lanzar cambia de dirección y los lanza a Cody y a Izzy ya que ambos estaban desprotegidos pero mega Kabuterimon y Anquilomon interceptan el ataque y ambos regresan a ser Tentomon y Armadillomon.

Después crea 5 prismas mas y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los lanza hacia Sora, Ken, Davis, Yolei, Ken y Joe, al ver esos prismas los Digimons fueron a protegerlos interponiéndose en la trayectoria Garudamon con su brazo lo intercepta pero al recibir el ataque regresa a ser un Piyomon.

Ken y Davis que estaban juntos e Imperialdramon se interpone y cuando recibe el ataque de ambos prismas el Mega Digimon es empujado y mientras es empujado va perdiendo digievoluciones.

Al final queda en el suelo Veemon y Wormon, el prisma que se dirige hacia Yolei lo intercepta Aquilamon, este regresa a ser Hawkmon, el ultimo prisma que iba dirigido a Joe lo intercepta Zudomon con su caparazón, pero no es suficiente ya que Zudomon siente como se le entierra el prisma y pierde su Digievolucion Regresando a ser Gomamon.

Tai pone una mirada seria y dice- **eso es lo que pueden hacer me dan lastima será mejor que me retire, no vale la pena acabar con ustedes. **

El emisario se voltea pero no abre el portal sino que se aleja caminando, además no alzo su Digihuevo, eso lo nota los demás y piensan que en vez de estar huyendo Tai los esta guiando.

Entonces Tai se voltea y les dice en un tono totalmente burlón- **si quieren derrotarme tendrán que seguirme y si no quieren o si tienen miedo será mejor que huyan pero yo los cazare uno a uno como si fueran animales. **

Tai empieza a caminar por el puente pero este se nota que las sogas esta podrida y se interna en la cueva, todos están con su Digimon abrazándolos, todos ellos están lastimados, hasta al final habla Izzy que dice-** el muy maldito fue muy astuto, nos ataco a nosotros por que sabia que ellos nos protegerían. **

Finalmente Sora empieza a dirigirse a la cueva y en eso Matt la detiene del brazo diciéndole- **a donde piensas ir**.

Sora con una mirada seria le dice- **iré tras de Tai, se que lo puedo detener, y es lo mejor, ya que tengo que tratar un asunto con el de mucha importancia**.

Matt perdiendo los nervios dice casi enfurecido- **si ya lo note como estas embarazada de ese maldito**- aun mas furioso le vuelve a decir- **Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste dímelo maldita**.

Sora sin poder contenerse le suelta una cachetada tan dura que al propio Matt cae al suelo y ella le responde totalmente ofendida- **tu quien eres para juzgarme acaso eres mi novio, no verdad, se que esta situación se ha salido de control, y para que lo sepas no estoy embarazada, ya me hice la prueba si lo estuviera ya le hubiera dicho a ese maldito en este mismo instante, el esta jugando con la mente de cada uno de nosotros, si me disculpan tengo una esencia por recuperar. **

Piyomon se levanta y dice- **espérame Sora yo iré contigo**- ella le responde- **gracias Piyomon**.

Matt siente que esta vez la ha regado ya que si ella estuviera embarazada lo hubiera dicho a ellos para que tuviera su apoyo, entonces el se levanta como puede y dice- **espera Sora yo también iré quiero también hablar con Tai. **

Finalmente todos asienten y empiezan a caminar, Sora se detiene momentáneamente en el Digihuevo de Agumon y también Piyomon, Sora al verlo decide seguir caminando ya que no hay tiempo que perder; pero Piyomon no y así sucesivamente todos los Digimon se quedan ahí junto al Digihuevo de Agumon.

Mientras tanto todos se habían reunido al borde del puente y entonces nadie había girado. Cody fue el que gira para llamar a su Digimon cuando se da cuenta de que su Digimon, estaba encerrado en un prisma de cuarzo si poderse mover, tal fue su terror que da un grito, todos giran, ven la escena.

Ven que todos los Digimons ya están encerrados dentro de esa cosa y finalmente Izzy comprende lo que Tai pretendía con esta pelea, por un lado no le importaba si Black Wargreymon ganaba o perdía; sino lo importante era inmovilizar a los Digimons para que ellos no estorbaran.

Finalmente Matt dice en un tono muy preocupado- **ahora no, tendremos que entrar solos a es cueva...**

Continuara...

Notas del autor: uf que episodio me acabo de reventar se que mi estilo los confunde pero esperen a ver mi siguiente dos o tres episodios, ya que de ahí se expondrá todo lo oculto dentro de este fic ya que es el clímax de mi historia y es el punto donde el emisario revelara su misión, la cual no se esperaban que tuviera el en sus manos y hasta se vana a preguntar desde cuando lo esta haciendo.

¿Crees que Sora ya tenga la respuesta a su dudas?,¿qué pretende el emisario con llevarlos a esa cueva?,¿Sobrevivirán los elegidos ahora que sus Digimons fueron neutralizados?,¿la extraña actitud de Tai corresponde al del emisario de la oscuridad si o no?,¿El emisario lograra su objetivo?.

Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio titulado: "**10 PRUEBAS PARA DOCE ELEGIDOS".**

Notas Extras:

**Daga:** arma blanca del tamaño de un cuchillo, se caracteriza por su doble filo y por que generalmente esta diseñada para batallas.


	15. Cap 12: Diez Pruebas para 12 elegidos 01

**CAPITULO 12: DIEZ PRUEBAS PARA DOCE ELEGIDOS**

**

* * *

Hola que les pareció el episodio anterior ustedes nunca pensaron que Tai fuera tan frió y calculador, espero seguir sorprendiéndolos y hacer que esta historia siga evolucionando hasta que se termine...**

Una nota lo que coloque sobre como Sora se acariciaba inconscientemente el vientre es algo que no es un misterio luego verán por que, lo único que quiero dejar en claro es que Sora no esta embarazada y nada mas.

* * *

Todos estaban ya aterrados ya que sin sus Digimons no estaban con ellos seria aun mas difícil la batalla. Sora que también estaba viendo eso voltea hacia la cueva y dice en un tono frió- **continuemos...**

Los demás sorprendidos voltean a verla y ven el semblante de Sora ya que su mirada mostraba esa seguridad que mostraba el antiguo Tai además notan el deseo de dejar de ser la niña débil, en lo cual el emisario la había transformado.

Sora mira el puente nota que la soga esta totalmente podrida y que tal vez no aguante demasiado peso; pero aun así ella esta decidida a seguir adelante.

Cuando va a dar el primer paso sin importarle si los demás la siguen o no, siente una mano en su hombro, ella se voltea descubriendo que se trata de Matt; pero nota en su mirada el arrepentimiento por todo lo que ha sucedido en su alrededor y al final ella comenta aun en tono desafiante- **¿Qué es lo que quieres Matt?**

Matt con una voz casi apagada le dice- **quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí de hablarte así, no se que me paso, desde que empezó lo del emisario, he estado cometiendo errores**.

Matt Por primera vez sintiéndose que su espíritu de lucha se rompe continua diciendo con una voz quebradiza- **yo debería ser el emisario, y no él, ya que él para estos asuntos el fue siempre mas inteligente y sabia mantener el equipo unido, cosa que yo no se, creo que el ultimo error que dije fue la gota que derramo el vaso fue haberte hablado así, sin saber si querías confiar en nosotros, la verdad no merezco ser un elegido**.

Y vuelve a decir en un tono casi llorando- **no merezco serlo, simplemente al recordar las cosas que yo estuve al frente y salieron mal, me hace sentir débil, y ahora esto, debí aprovechar la oportunidad que tuve para detener a Tai pero no lo hice, me doy vergüenza...**

Al oír eso Mimi le suelta una cachetada a Matt este reacciona y ella en un tono fuerte le dice- **no puedo soportar a una persona así, Tai ya te ha destruido totalmente sin ni siquiera que tu le hayas hecho frente, el ya te gano, yo no puedo aceptar que tu pienses así, ya que ese no es el Matt del que me enamore...**

Desde lo que quedaba de un bosque cercano una sombra los ve y se dice así mismo con una voz conocida- **espero que sepas que es lo que estas haciendo...**-

Entonces la sombra empieza a caminar en dirección contraria al castillo aun manteniéndose oculto y toma forma de un Digimon de nivel básico; se nota que en sus manos trae una esfera que en su interior brilla y tintinea algo con forma conocida...

Ya habían perdido 10 minutos de tanto discutir y Sora gritando les dice- **si recuerdan a lo que venimos**- todos bajan la cabeza avergonzados y dice Davis- **tienes razón Sora hay que seguir adelante.**

Entonces Sora fue la primera al pisar ese puente se empieza a oír como a madera cruje por lo podrida que esta y como las sogas que tiene se tensan de mas, después uno por uno hasta por ultimo Davis.

Todos iban caminando con mucho cuidado ya que cada paso se veía como la madera perdía pedazos de su cuerpo, a medio camino, Sora empieza a sentir que un sentimiento extraño surge en su mente, de un movimiento brusco ella se detiene y ella dice- **tengo miedo.**

Mimi que iba detrás de ella dice- **¿Qué te sucede Sora?**

Ella tratando de ser fuerte dice- **no se de repente empecé a tener miedo, no se que me esta pasando, siento que estoy cayendo en pánico, no puedo mover mis piernas.**

Matt tratando de no ser imprudente cierra los ojos, trata de concentrarse para no seguir cometiendo mas errores y tratar de hacer las cosas bien.

Entonces oye un grito mientras vuelve a abrir los ojos y se da cuenta que Mimi esta arrodillada sobre el piso del puente tomándose con fuerza de la soga, él le pregunta- **¿Qué te sucede Mimi?**

Ella tartamudeando dice- **tettttetetetettengo miedo...**

Matt se da cuenta que todos los demás empiezan a tener rostros llenos de miedo y temor, él se da cuenta que el mismo también empieza a tener miedo, entonces se acerca a Mimi la abraza pero ya no puede decir nada ya que el siente el miedo que lo invade y no puede hablar, Davis veía incrédulo toda la escena y se pregunta por que el no se ha visto afectado.

El tratando de preguntar que es lo que le pasas se pregunta acaso será una trampa de Tai, entonces siente que tiene que hacer algo ya que si ellos tienen miedo no podrán continuar.

Entonces oye un ruido y nota que en el otro lado del puente la soga que sostiene al puente se empieza a romper el empieza a caminar pero el ve que el puente se balancea demasiado, el con toda sus fuerzas dice- **amigos que les sucede, acaso tienen miedo.**

Cody con una voz quebradiza dice- **si, tengo miedo, no se porque, acaso será algo que tememos,**

Davis desesperado dice- **no, nosotros no debemos de temerle a nada somos un gran equipo.**

Davis nota que nadie se ha movido al mismo tiempo ve que la soga se sigue rompiendo, el en un acto de desesperación, empieza a avanzar, quitando de su camino a todos ellos ya que todos se habían puesto de rodillas y se aferraban a la seguridad de la soga.

Después de unos cuantos problemas el logro pasar, cuando el termina de pasar la soga se rompe y de un movimiento rápido la toma pero sabe que no va aguantar mucho tiempo.

Entonces les grita- **que esperan yo no aguantare mucho tiempo, pasen ahora todos**- pero ninguno se movía, de repente Ken se levanta y Davis se pone feliz ya que al parecer alguien le hizo caso; pero el en vez de avanzar el empieza a retroceder a causa del miedo.

Davis al ver como su mejor amigo empezaba a huir, empieza a gritarle de un modo furioso- **esta bien huye, deje que el miedo te domine y te haga huir, pero ten lo seguro que Tai junto con Satanamon te destrozara totalmente, vez huye y que quede en tu conciencia que no hiciste nada para tratar de detener a Tai.**

Ken se detiene ya que estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ese puente se voltea, y siente vergüenza por su modo de actuar. Davis al verlo les dice en un tono raro en el- **esta bien que tengan miedo, pero van a dejar que ese miedo los derrote, no intenten superar ese miedo, aunque sea inducido, si son capaces de hacer eso, serán capaces de hacer cualquier cosa**.

En el pecho de Davis empezó a brillar una luz rojiza sin forma aunque nadie se da cuenta ya que están concentrados por controlar su miedo, todos se levantan Davis tenia razón no podían dejar que ese raro miedo los venciera.

Sora empieza a caminar hacia Davis, el estaba satisfecho ya que había convencido a todos de que dejaran ese miedo, entonces vio que conforme ellos avanzaban a paso lento, el peso se hacia mas grande lo cual lastimaran mas sus manos.

La soga que tenia en sus manos lo estaba ya cortando sus manos, pero no le importaba lo único que le importaba era que todos estuvieran bien.

La primera en llegar fue Sora, al pisar fuera de ese puente ella perdió el miedo que tenia, recuperando su estado emocional inicial de nuevo, se acerca rápido a Davis y ella toma la cuerda. Juntos sostienen el puente, después logran pasar casi todos; pero aun en el puente se queda Ken parado,

Davis nota que el aun sigue paralizado por el miedo, y también nota que la cuerda del otro lado del puente se empieza a romper; Davis al ver que todos están sosteniendo la cuerda él la suelta y rápidamente vuelve a subir al puente por Ken, al legar Davis le dice- **vamos amigo no dejes que el miedo te derrote**.

En ese momento, Davis extiende su mano Ken nota que la mano de Davis esta totalmente ensangrentada, al darse cuenta de la preocupación de Davis y el valor que le esta transmitiendo, decide darle la mano y seguir adelante, al final ambos pasan el puente y cuando terminan de pasar el puente se destruye...

Mientras tanto adentro del castillo de la oscuridad...

Satanamon estaba observando la batalla le parecía todo muy bien y extraño, noto que Tai se traía algo en manos y se dice a si mismo- **que estarás planeando emisario se que eres demasiado astuto hasta para mi por eso no debo de confiarme en ningún momento hasta que todo se haya acabado...**

Mientras tanto afuera...

Todos estaban descansando mientras Joe curaba las manos de Davis por el esfuerzo que había hecho para salvarlos.

No podían creer que Tai estuvo a un paso de derrotarlos y que lo peor era que los había atacado del modo mas directo que se podía conocer.

Matt mira a su alrededor y descubre que todo el sitio emanaba una sensación fría ve que hay un dispositivo que lo activaba el lo toca y se desactiva finalmente Matt dice- **creo que ahora si podremos proseguir con este reto de Tai.**

Ya dentro de la cueva todos iban muy juntos y caminando muy precavidos hasta que finalmente llegan finalmente a una puerta de madera que estaba pintada de una pintura de color blanco muy limpio y bien trabajado.

Sora dando el primer paso dice- **entremos...**

Sora estaba abriendo la habitación ve que no había nada en esa habitación salvo que en centro estaba Tai pero el en vez de estar parado de un modo burlesco el estaba meditando y estaba dándoles la espalda, sin cambiar de posición dice- **entren los estaba esperando...**

La habitación era de un modo circular de uno diez metros de radio las paredes estaban tapizadas por un mármol de color blanco muy limpio, hasta el otro lado de la habitación estaba otra puerta del mismo tono que la pared, el suelo era de un mármol fríamente pulido y reluciente, tanto que la figura de la persona se reflejaba como si fuera un espejo, también notan que es algo resbaladizo.

Todos habían entrado a esa habitación, lentamente se dirigían hacia donde estaba Tai, en ese instante Matt ve que es momento preciso para acabar con Tai e intenta desenfundar su daga sin hacer casi ningún ruido tanto que ningún elegido se dio cuenta.

La voz de Tai se escucha diciendo- **este no es el momento de usarlo si no confías en los demás jamás podrán ganarme**-

Matt al oír la voz de Tai se desconcentra y la daga simplemente saca un filo de un cuchillo oxidado, además se sorprende ya que acaso sabe lo que va a hacer o simplemente especulo. Al mismo tiempo todos estaban sorprendidos ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer Matt.

Todos observan como el emisario de la oscuridad se levanta, pero este de reojo observa su brazalete y este le indica con un numero rojo el numero **15. **

De un brinco exagerado cae justo sobre la otra puerta y el dice en un tono burlesco- **bienvenidos a esta trampa la cual no tendrá escapatoria para ustedes...**

Todos se ponen a la expectativa y tratan de no alterarse ya que saben que si se alteran puede ser el final de todos ellos, todos se ponen al centro del cuarto y se dan cuenta que este empieza a girar.

Se dan cuenta que el piso que esta pegado a esa pared se empieza a romper y se dan cuenta que son unos 3 metros de radio al mismo tiempo ven que en el fondo de ese canal que se ha creado hay varios picos de metal de un metro de alto, si alguien llega a caer seria una muerte segura.

Pero aun nadie comprendía lo que pasaba entonces notan que hay un pasillo en de tres metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho. Ahí estaba Tai, y el les dice- **si quieren llegar hasta ahí tendrán que caminar, pero no será fácil**.

El emisario da la vuelta y cuando eso sucede todos empiezan a caminar hacia la otra puerta y se empiezan a separar, Tai al ver eso sonríe y se retira y antes de salir dice**- lastima que no hayan traído una lámpara o algo así.**

Al salir toda las luces de la habitación se apagan creando un cuarto tan oscuro que no se podía ver nada ni a un centímetro de distancia, entonces todos entienden la trampa el piso esta girando sobre su eje para que no se puedan orientar, ya que cambia de velocidad constantemente, y esta oscuridad es para que no se pueda ver por donde se pisa, todos se quedan quietos.

Cuando de repente todos empiezan a sentir frió, un frió que cala los huesos y se dan cuenta que esta oscuridad no es común, Kary desesperada ya que todos en un decir están perdidos dentro de esa habitación y siente que son transportados a otra dimensión, ella no sabe que hacer para ayudar a los demás.

Dentro de su mente empieza a oír una voz en su mente le dice- **a que le tienes miedo**- ella responde - **a esta oscuridad, yo represento la luz y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos**- la voz le responde- **esta segura**-

Ella le responde- **la verdad... no se**-

Ella empieza a ver que se forma una silueta conocida pero a la vez desconocida, esa silueta coloca una mano en su hombro de ella y le dice- **entonces intenta brillar la luz, la luz es el único emblema el cual es capaz de guiar a todos los que han perdido todos aun a través de la oscuridad.**

Ella sintiendo como esa voz la llena de fuerzas decide hacerlo y ella en su pecho inicia a brillar una luz blanca, entonces ve que la silueta empieza a tomar forma y ve que se trata de Tai; pero no el emisario, simplemente Tai,

Ya que su mirada mostraba todo el amor que le tenia a su hermana, ella olvidándose de todo su odio y rencor que tenia hacia su hermano se acerca, lo abraza fuertemente mientras que esboza una cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y el en su oído le dice- **falta poco debes de ser fuerte un poco mas debes de llegar hasta el final, ten fe en el grupo**-

Ella le dice con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **es cierto eres tu hermano, no sabes cuanto me has hecho falta**.

Él le contesta- **a mi también me has hecho mucha falta; pero falta poco para que conozca toda la verdad...**

Ella haciendo un esfuerzo supremo intenta ver a través de aquella oscuridad y empieza a notar que a través de la oscuridad hay diez brillos muy tenues casi imperceptibles y comprende que son ellos.

Con paso lento pero seguro ella se dirige con el que tiene el brillo más cercano y ella empieza a notar siluetas, cuando se acerca ve que es Tk ya que de algún modo ella percibe las esencias de cada uno de ellos.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que algo en su interior estaba despertando, como reviviendo después de mucho tiempo de estar dormido.

Cada vez con mas confianza le dice- **dame la mano.**

Algo dentro de ella le dice que el asiente y toma su mano ella sigue repitiendo el procedimiento a cada uno que encuentra la mano del elegido que esta al final la toma al elegido que encuentran, y al final todos forman una cadena humana.

Al final ella trata de alejarlos momentáneamente de la orilla y trata de ver por donde esta la salida pero no ve nada que la ayude, entonces guiándose de con ese resplandor blanco que sale de su pecho ella se guía.

De un momento ella nota un leve resplandor rojo demasiado tenue y ve que se trata de otra esencia y ella nota que ese resplandor esta en constante movimiento.

Ella se da cuenta de que por ahí esta la salida. Ella se dirige a la orilla de un lado aunque ella no sabe por donde esta va con cautela, ella siente que esta en la orilla y cuando nota que esa luz cada vez es más tenue, decide seguir avanzando.

Llega y siente que se va a caer cuando siente que otra mano toma la suya y la ayuda a salir de ahí.

Entonces cuando ella siente que todos están fuera de peligro las luces se vuelve aprender y se da cuenta que ya cruzaron la habitación.

Kary da un grito de terror cuando se da cuenta de que la mano y la luz que vio era la del emisario y este con una mirada sombría dice- **vaya, vaya, con que la elegida de la luz pudo sacarlos del peligro**.

Él la toma de la cara de un modo brusco y mira su rostro que es la expresión total de terror, sus ojos estaban exaltados, sus labios temblaban, su piel palideció de momento, este al verla así le dice en un tono normal- **falta poco para que sepas la verdad...**

El la suelta y se retira, pero Hikary estaba impactada por esa frase mas por la presencia de él, ya que era la misma que le dijo su hermano, ella al no soportar mas tensiones se desmaya...

Mientras tanto afuera donde están todos, el emisario estaba respirando fuertemente mira seriamente su brazalete y este le dice **14** con números rojos. Molesto se dice a el mismo- **tengo que llegar al final no importa como pero tengo que llegar aun cuando mi ser quede desecho tengo que seguir**- el decía mientras de sus ojos derramaba unas lagrimas las cuales se secaba rápidamente...

Mas al rato...

Kary despertaba en los brazos de Tk, ella se sentía aturdida, no sabia si lo que hizo lo hizo bien o que onda ya que su mente estaba totalmente desorientada, las ultimas palabras la habían perturbado demasiado ya que tanto Tai de su visión como el del emisario las dijeron.

Ella no comprendía porque perdió la conciencia después de ese instante acaso fue agotamiento general ya que cuando sintió ese resplandor se sintió demasiado agotada al final el le pregunta**- te encuentras bien.**

Ella le responde- **si un poco cansada y desorientada pero puedo seguir.**

Kary se levanta y salen de esa habitación. Entonces cuando ven se dan cuenta de que había dos puertas una estaba totalmente cerrada y la otra estaba abierta.

Matt pensando que esto es una trampa saca su daga destruye la puerta con un corte rápido y devastador, momentos después todos se internan en ella.

Entonces Tai sale de la otra puerta y se dice en un tono serio**- muy bien son demasiado ingenuos, ellos creyeron que el camino seguro era por ahí pero se fueron por donde yo quería que se fueran es hora de adelantarme**

Todos ven que les queda un pequeño corredor de unos 20 metros de largo por 3 de ancho entonces todos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a otra puerta pero esta se veía de un color cobrizo con una figura que no podían describir de cerca pero de lejos eran puras líneas que se entrelazaban y se cerraban.

Matt con miedo se acerca toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre, nota que detrás de esta puerta hay otro pasillo mas corto y angosto, al mismo tiempo que hay una salida con una luz tenue, todos caminan hasta ahí.

Cuando se dan cuenta que llegan al final del pasillo; observan que habían llegado a un laberinto, ellos estaban a unos diez metros de altura y para llegar tenían que bajar unas escaleras de caracol.

Izzy nota que el laberinto esta dividido entres pisos ya que ellos estaban en la parte superior y la otra salida estaba en la parte inferior eran tres pisos ellos podían ver el primer piso con claridad pero el segundo y tercero solo podían ver una parte fraccionada ya que tanto el primero como el segundo tapaban una parte del siguiente laberinto.

Todos estaban incrédulos de lo que estaban viendo pero ven que esto tal vez sea más peligroso que el otro camino deciden seguir adelante.

Cuando todos terminan de bajar las escaleras de caracol sucede algo raro las escaleras se desintegran, Izzy se da cuenta de que tal vez cayeron en otra trampa y que el laberinto ha de estar plagados de trampas para acabar con ellos, Izzy deseoso de saber que pasa saca su laptop.

Nota que en suelo esta lleno de conexiones de red lo que le facilitara el trabajo ya que no encuentra símbolos en los cuales se pueda basar para descifra el laberinto y sin dudarlo se conecta a esas conexiones de red pero nota que su dispositivo en el cual evita que el investigue esta apagado.

Izzy siente que por primera vez puede investigar libremente lo que quiera y así lo hace empieza a investigar muy a su estilo, todos sorprendidos ven como Izzy esta descifrando todo como si estuviera poseído, para conseguir un mapa del laberinto al final todos se siente tranquilos ya que saben que mientras Izzy descubra todos los secretos de este laberinto será de mucha ayuda.

El pilar del conocimiento ya había recolectado toda la información y sin pensarlo mucho le da Aceptar para que el aparato revelar la información, pero empieza a pensar**- por que Tai me dejo hacer esto, acaso no quiere que nos perdamos, acaso quiere que les muestre donde están las trampas, que planeara**- todos se alejan y dejan que Izzy investigue solo ya que saben que cando esta en soledad el trabaja mucho mejor.

En ese momento la pantalla se torna negra y aparece una figura súper deformed del emisario que dice**- lo siento Izzy sabia que harías eso si te dejaba y discúlpame si no lo hago personalmente.**

El muñeco saca una letra que las va acomodando y al final todo dice**- virus activado, formatear maquina listo, maquina totalmente limpia **

Izzy totalmente destruido comprende lo que Tai realmente quería hacer con el, le puso una trampa en la cual el cayo ya que simplemente Tai dejo que su propia curiosidad lo traicionara ya que cada vez que quería investigar algo importante Tai lo detenía para que no pudiera descubrir nada nuevo; pero esta vez el no lo detuvo y por eso cayo en la trampa como un novato.

Totalmente enojado consigo mismo por no descifrar a tiempo la trampa alza su laptop, violentamente la tira al suelo y la rompe en mil pedazos. Alza su vista y ve algo que no se había dado cuenta era que por muy arriba del laberinto había un pasillo llenos de ventanales, nota que ahí esta Tai observando todo con una actitud seria, el baja momentáneamente la vista casi de inmediato la vuelve a alzar rápidamente y ve que Tai ya no esta.

Todos asustados por la actitud de Izzy le preguntan que fue lo que le paso y provoco que rompiera su laptop, Izzy con una mirada seria dice**- lo siento pero Tai destruyo los datos de mi maquina, quedo totalmente inservible y es por eso que ya no sirve para nada.**

Todos estaban tristes y acabados habían perdido sus esperanzas de salir del laberinto, Sora queriendo darles mas ánimos les dice- **hay que seguir no sabemos que nos espera en este laberinto pero no podemos quedarnos quietos.**

Seis horas o días después.

Todos estaban cansados y agotados, durante todo ese tiempo habían caminado y no habían podido avanzar, lentamente giran a la izquierda y se encuentran con los pedazos de la laptop de Izzy.

Kary al ver eso cae de rodillas y dice- **no otra vez es la cuarta vez que regresamos a este mismo punto, ya no puedo seguir mas.**

Todos ven a Mimi la cual estaba actuando como una niña mimada pero al mismo tiempo la comprendían ya que ellos se sentían igual, Yolei sintiéndose agotada y con hambre se sienta en un rincón del laberinto y empieza a repetir.

**-Nunca podremos salir de aquí.**

**-Nunca podremos salir de aquí.**

**-Nunca podremos salir de aquí.**

**-Nunca podremos salir de aquí.**

**-Nunca podremos salir de aquí.**

**-No hay ninguna esperanza para salir de aquí.**

Ken se acerca y le dice- **por favor tranquilízate, ya que no debes desesperarte recuerda que eso es lo que busca Tai.**

Yolei con ojos llorosos dice- **es que no vez, no hay esperanza de que salgamos con vida, no se si llevamos días u horas paseando por este laberinto.**

Todos ven como la chica que porta la pureza y el amor perdía las esperanzas de salir del laberinto.

Matt ve que Mimi de rodillas dice- **tiene razón no existe salida, Tai la creo para que no existiera una.**

Matt trata de levantarla pero ella ni se inmuta, este furioso toma su daga y dice- **si no hay salida yo creare una.**

Con un movimiento salvaje se lanza a una pared, cuando intenta golpearla con la daga para partirla algo sucede, es como si un viento negro surgiera de la pared, este golpea al chico de la amistad dejándolo ciego, y con el sentido del tacto desinhibido.

El trata de golpear la pared aun con la daga, pero como no puede ver no sabe la ubicación, Tk se acerca a su hermano y lo tranquiliza diciendo- **basta Matt, no puedes hacer nada en ese estado, corres el riesgo de que nos lastimes.**

Matt baja los brazos ya que no quería aceptarlo pero su hermano tenía razón, en ese estado no podía hacer nada. Lentamente el se sienta en el suelo y dice- soy un inútil Tk, siempre lo he sido.

Tk ve y se da cuenta de que todos ya no tienen esperanza de salir con vida que la están perdiendo lentamente, el quería decirles algo pero que se les puede decir, ve que todos están sentados, como si ya no tuvieran ganas de seguir adelante.

Y lo peor era que ya no podían seguir avanzando ya que si daban una decisión equivocada seguramente volverían al mismo punto otra vez, Tk sintiendo que todos ya se sentían derrotados dice- **que les pasa acaso se van a dejar derrotar por esto, acaso han perdido toda esperanza de ganar, tu Izzy siempre sacándonos de problemas**

Todos seguían con esa actitud de derrotados, todos habían perdido sus esperanzas de ganar, Tk sintiéndose molesto por la actitud de sus amigos dice- **que les sucede acaso han perdido sus esperanzas, tendré entonces que seguir adelante solo ya que a mi Tai aun no me ha derrotado.**

Tk tomando mas fuerza dice- **yo no me rendiré ya que si me rindo de que servirá haber llagado hasta aquí de que Davis nos salvara de morir, o que Kary nos sacara de ese cuarto ilesos, cuando la situación es mas difícil es cuando debemos de luchar y tener a esperanza de seguir adelante, de ganar, esta bien no lo hagan por ustedes tengan esperanza del mañana y en el futuro en donde exista un Digimundo en donde no exista la oscuridad ni el odio.**

Entonces Kary sintiéndose con nuevas esperanzas dice- **tienes razón Tk aun menos tenemos que perder las esperanzas ya que si la perdemos será como si nunca hubiéramos venido acá a tratar de detener a Tai**

Mientras Tk hablaba en su pecho empezó a brillar una luz de color dorado sin forma era como una llama muy tenue muy al parecer todos los elegidos están recuperando la esperanzas de ganar y de seguir adelante.

Finalmente Izzy se da cuenta de eso pero no habla ya que eso le parece raro pero aun así decide seguir adelante y con esperanzas renovadas decide hacer lo siguiente.

**Seguiremos adelante y confiaremos que encontremos un patrón en el cual nos diga que camino tomar**- dice Izzy tratando de disimular su preocupación.

De repente en donde estaba sentada Yolei se abre una puerta, todos ven lo que sucede e Izzy piensa- cuando tk nos animo y recuperamos las esperanzas se abrió esta puerta posiblemente…….

El chico del conocimiento mira a Matt ve que ya recupero la vista y su sentido del tacto estaba nuevamente estable.

Piensan que tal vez la puerta sea algún tipo de trampa pero rápidamente se quitan de esa idea y Tk dice- **hay que continuar………**

Todos se levantan y empiezan a caminar en el laberinto, después de caminar un rato ven que llegan a las escaleras y descubren que salen de la primera parte del laberinto, cuando dan la vuelta a un lado encuentran con un Digimon muy raro y Mimi dice- **y tu que haces aquí**

Digianalizador: Puasmon Digimon tipo bebe. Este Digimon bebe debido a que esta cubierto con espinas muy venenosas no se puede mover libremente debido a que sus púas que cubren todo su cuerpo y solo se traslada cuando esta encima de otro Digimon de preferencia de tipo acero los cuales son hasta cierto punto inmunes a sus púas.

Puasmon dice- **fui encerrado aquí en este laberinto y el emisario hizo que con este nivel de digievolucion no pudiera moverme y además tengo hambre**-

Ken viendo la situación saca de su bolsillos un envoltorio con unos caramelos y se los da al Digimon bebe, este Digimon se come todos y al final el dice**- gracias como yo construí este sitio el emisario no quería que alguien supiera como salir de este sitio.**

Mimi entonces dice**- entonces nos puede ayudar a salir-** el Digimon bebe dice- **si los puedo guiar el problema es que como no me puedo mover me tengo que ir sobre alguien.**

Todos temerosos se empiezan a ver unos a otros para ver quien se anima a cargar a ese Digimon, como ninguno lo había Ken pone un paso al frente y lo alza, el al sentir como sus púas entraban en su cuerpo sintió el dolor pero sabia que este sacrificio era mínimo comparado con esta lucha sin sentido y finalmente el chico bondadoso dice- **continuemos...**

Mientras tanto fuera del castillo...

Todo el ambiente estaba totalmente desecho por la batalla cuando de repente se abre un portal muy raro ya que no era oscuro ni multicolor era de un tono dorado y plateado y cuando se cierra aparecen dos sombras

Una sombra se levanta y dice- **como es que llegamos aquí**- la otra aun en el suelo adolorido dice- **no se pero creo que debe de ser a causa de esto aparatos raros que nos aparecieron de repente Ariel-**

Ariel toma del brazo de la otra sombra y dice- **te encuentras bien Jesús- **

Jesús se levanta y dice**- si me encuentro solo que ver el sitio me recordó todo lo que vivimos juntos y cuando sucedió eso**-

Ariel mirando el sitio dice- **tienes razón y lo peor fue cuando surgió el emisario si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta mas antes tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.**

Jesús toma del hombro de Ariel y dice- **no te arrepientas por lo que sucedió en el pasado no se por que regresamos aquí pero a de ser por algo que tal vez podamos ayudar**-

Ariel más animado dice- **tienes razón, lo mejor será entrar al castillo, pero siento que mis habilidades están volviendo a mí.**

Jesús empieza a caminar nota que su pierna lastimada esta en perfecto estado, sorprendido se quita sus lentes, no puede creer lo que ve, nota que tiene su vista normal y quiere ver si hay rastros de esencias, solo se concentra y ve lo que quiere entonces Jesús comprende que sus habilidades secretas están de vuelta.

El sabe lo que significa al final Jesús dice- **vamos tal vez podamos hacer algo...**

Mientras tanto en el pasillo seguro...

Tai iba caminado mientras el observaba seriamente como los elegidos iban caminando hacia cuando de repente empieza a sonar su brazalete y Tai de un modo rápido crea una burbuja la cual bloquea toda la visión de Satanamon y entonces dice- **¡¿Qué sucede?!**-

Entonces se oye una voz que dice- **lo siento emisario pero tengo que informarle que hubo una abertura en el campo dimensional el cual separa del digimundo y el mundo real**-

Tai entendiendo esas palabras dice- **entonces alguien entro al Digimundo, saben quien es**-

La voz dice- **lo siento mucho pero no hay datos de quien pueda ser**-

Tai cierra los ojos molestos por ese informe, tratando de tranquilizarse, después los vuelve a abrir y dice**- esta bien y me gustaría saber en donde aparecieron**-

La voz dice en un tono nervioso**- aparecieron en la zona de Satanamon, para ser exactos al frente del castillo**-

Tai pone un rostro serio y preocupado, medita durante unos segundos finalmente dice- **gracias por avisarme tendré todo esto en cuenta**-

El emisario apaga su brazalete lo mira y este le dice **13** con un numero rojo y parpadeante, Tai lo comprende lo que dice, sale de la esfera y sigue observando...

Mientas tanto en el laberinto...

Todos iban caminado detrás de Ken ya que como el cargaba al Digimon el los estaba dirigiendo, mientras lo hacían Mimi, Sora y Matt estaban mas atrás entablando una platica en secreto.

Quiero que me disculpes no se que me ha pasado he estado perdiendo la cabeza muy rápidamente y la gota lo cual me hizo comprender eso fue el modo en que me hablaste

Decía Matt a Sora y ella le contesta- **veo que si estas muy arrepentido y veo que notaste que me acariciaba el vientre y es por eso se supusiste eso.**

Matt le contesta- **si cuando observe eso pensé lo peor de ti y de él, pensé que por tu estado no podrías enfrentarlo, que estando embarazada de él de algún modo evitarías que le hiciéramos daño a la parte que aun existe de Tai. **

Sora en un tono serio dice**- quieres saber algo Mimi y Matt**- ambos asienten y ella continua- **cuando observaste que me estaba acariciando mi vientre una parte de mi pensaba que también le hubiera gustado estar embarazada de el. **

Matt y Mimi estaban sorprendidos; ella continua con la platica y dice- **se que ustedes pensaran que estoy loca pero así es cuando una esta confundida como yo no sabe que pensar… por un momento pensé que lo mejor era abortar… pero después pensé que ese acto era un acto de cobardes y que esta criatura que me hubiera gustado tener era un ser inocente de la crueldad de su padre, así que decidí que esperaría el resultado final ya que una parte de mi aun ama a Tai aunque yo lo niegue con todas mis fuerzas. **

Ellos dos estaban sorprendidos por la seguridad con la que hablaba Sora, Matt ya había comprendido todo eso perfectamente y sabía que eso debería quedar en el pasado ya que esas caricias a su vientre eran como una especie de embarazo deseado por parte de ella.

De pronto se oye un grito de Ken y cuando miran al frente notan que este se esta recargando en la pared, y su tez estaba pálida. Yolei le toma la frente y nota que tiene fiebre. Ella más preocupada que nunca dice- **que te paso en desde cuando tienes fiebre.**

El responde casi con escalofríos-** no lo se nomás empecé sentir estos espasmos cuando tome Puasmon entre mis brazos acaso tus púas tienen algo en especial.**

El Digimon bebe dice con una tristeza**- lo siento no quise decirles que mis púas expiden un poderoso veneno el cual mata lentamente lo que toca o me cargue, lo siento mucho. **

Todos enojados por lo que oculto el Digimon se iban a atacarlo pero entonces Ken se vuelve a parar aun sintiendo escalofríos en su cuerpo y dice- **no hagan una estupidez si ustedes estuvieran en una situación parecida no hubieran hecho lo mismo, eso demuestra la poca bondad que existe aun entre nosotros- **lentamente el baja al Digimon al suelo este cae y se recarga en la pared.

Todos ven que esta respirando muy agitado, este finalmente dice**- saben una cosa la bondad es un sentimiento difícil de explicar, no es ago que se pueda sentir o mostrar físicamente, tal vez el tomar este pequeño Digimon y soportar esta carga sin quejarme. **

Este siente que su cuerpo le pesa mas y solo atina a decir-** hizo que pudiéramos avanzar a un paso seguro dentro del laberinto sin la necesidad de perdernos eternamente, no es egoísmo ni mucho menos rencor a ustedes saben que yo no puedo sentir eso desde hace mucho tiempo… lo que si no soporto es el egoísmo que hay entre ustedes y sus dudas, si son capaces de desprenderse de eso entonces todo lo que hemos pasado habrá valido la pena.**

El pecho de Ken estaba brillando con gran fuerza una luz morada sin forma mientras el quedaba inconsciente por el efecto del veneno, entonces Puasmon viendo la situación y a la vez esa luz morada tocándolo siente algo raro en su interior, siente una energía que lo revitaliza al final dice- **Puasmon Digivolve a Erizimon. **

**Digianalizador:** Erizimon Digimon novato su aspecto es parecido a Togemon con la única diferencia es en tamaño y en su color de piel es rojo; además en sus manos en vez de poseer unos guates tienen cinco púas en forma de mano, debido que es un Digimon evolucionado puede desplazarse a voluntad y tiene la habilidad secreta de crear un antídoto para su propio veneno, como su ataque se llama **disparo púas **este ataque consiste en una combinación de un disparo de púas muy poderosas

**Gracias Ken tu bondad de tu corazón hiciste que Digievolucionara creo que podré ayudarte a sanar**- entonces de sus manos empieza a segregar un liquido de color negro el cual le dio unas cuantas gotas en la boca de Ken…

Al poco rato el despierta totalmente renovado en fuerzas, se siente un poco desorientado antes de que pudiera decir algo Yolei lo abraza llorando y diciendo- me asustaste cuando te desmayaste.

Ken aun desorientado va a abrir la boca cuando ve al Digimon, finalmente dice- **¿Qué me paso? y quien eres tú**.

El Digimon dice- **mi nombre es Erizimon** (se que un nombre mas infantil no se me ocurrió) **soy la digievolucion de Puasmon ahora los guiare a la salida, por favor síganme aquí…….. **

Después de un rato de caminar Erizimon dice- **bueno hemos llegado a la salida**.

Al terminar de decir eso una luz muy fuerte aparece y cuando todo se vuelve visible ven que Tai tiene tomado del cuello a Erizimon.

Ven que este esta cubierto por una esfera la cual lo protege de los ataque de Erizimon y dice el- **Digimon estúpido te di la oportunidad de no sentir mi ira, ahora la sentirás y no solo eso sino bloqueare la entrada para que ellos no puedan salir y lo bloqueare con mi gran poder**-

Tai con su mano lanza una onda la cual destruye el techo del laberinto bloqueando la salida de este.

Los elegidos simplemente ven como ambos quedan detrás de todos esos escombros, Mimi trata de ver si aun se puede hacer algo, entonces se empiezan a escuchar varios gritos de dolor y al final oyen simplemente el silencio.

Matt furioso por la situación saca su daga, ahora por primera vez el esta dispuesto a seguir adelante ya que la esperanza de Tk le había infundido también esperanza de hacer algo, también la bondad por el sacrificio de Ken cuando cargo a Puasmon y con ese sentimiento lanza un corte pero algo sucede la parte destruida le rechaza el golpe y se lo devuelve en contra de el.

Matt con un movimiento rápido intercepta el corte con otro corte aun mas potente neutralizándolos, el se da cuenta que no debe de estar furioso ya que si lo esta pierde el control sobre su ataque.

Él se tranquiliza, ya que más que nunca debe de mantenerse sereno, cuando esta más tranquilo dispara nuevamente con su daga y esta vez logra cortar los escombros.

Ven que ya no hay escombros y ven que la fondo hay un pasillo para que puedan continuar todos, después de haber salido del laberinto Izzy siente la responsabilidad de hablar entonces toma la palabra y dice**- amigos creo saber lo que sucede realmente aquí. **

Matt serio y algo reservado dice- **¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa? **

**Estas no son trampas, son pruebas, el emisario nos esta probando a cada uno de nosotros**- dice Izzy en un tono pensativo y se da cuenta que su dispositivo esta inactivo.

Yolei pensativamente empieza a estudiar cada trampa y dice- **tienes razón, la primera prueba fue la de Kary ya que ella probo que la luz aun vivía dentro de su ser. **

Y al ver que nadie hablaba Izzy retoma la palabra y dice- **en el laberinto hubo dos pruebas, los emblemas que fueron probados fueron la esperanza y la bondad. **

Tk y Ken están sorprendidos por lo que están sabiendo. Finalmente TK pregunta- **como sabes que emblema fue probado yo que recuerde no hice nada. **

Kary toma la palabra y dice como si Tk fuera el mas tonto del mundo- **como que no hiciste nada, cuando Tai destruyo la computadora de Izzy, y caminando por ahí sin rumbo fijo, ahí adentro tus nos diste esperanzas de seguir adelante cuando ya nos sentíamos desanimados. **

Tk rascándose la cabeza al mas puro estilo de Davis dice- **si creo que tienen razón creo que esto se trata de pruebas las cuales si fallamos significaría la muerte de alguno de nosotros o la del todo el grupo. **

Sora alejándose mirando el corredor que había por delante y dice dándoles la espalda al grupo- **entonces existe totalmente de 9 a 12 pruebas los cuales cada elegido deberá pasar. **

Izzy totalmente serio dice**- tal vez tengas razón no se cuantas pruebas quedaran por delante pero si eso es cierto quedaran entra de 6 a 9 pruebas mas por realizarse. **

Sora empezando a caminar dice- **lo mejor es continuar ya que si nos quedamos por demasiado tiempo a este emisario se le ocurrirá hacernos algo antes de que presentemos otra prueba. **

Todos asienten y deciden continuar al poco rato todos empezaban a sentirse cansado y torpes no sabían realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que a lo lejos vieron una entrada la cual era una puerta grande de color cobrizo muy bien estilizada parecía antigua pero el color brillante del metal les decía que era nueva.

Todos se paran delante de la puerta y entonces Izzy tomando aire dice- **entremos……………...**

Todos habían entrado a la habitación y notaron que este habitación también era circular pero en vez de estar forrada de mármol blanco y reluciente esta era una habitación lúgubre la luz casi no penetraba, la iluminación era casi nula ya que era iluminada por unas velas.

Miraron al techo y vieron que en techo había millares de cadenas todas inmóviles, en las paredes había grilletes, todos se estaban imaginando que si hubiera sido lo que Tai les contó aquella vez cuando les mintió así seria esa habitación en la cual supuestamente estuvo encerrado.

Todos miraban, Izzy nota que la sobre la otra puerta donde sigue había un especie de balcón estratégicamente bien ubicado e Izzy dice**- muy bien esperemos que prueba Tai nos hará ya que el es muy astuto y el sabe que yo ya descubrí eso. **

De repente todos empiezan a oír que las cadenas empiezan a hacer ruido y todos miran hacia arriba pero no le dan importancia cuando de repente todas la cadenas como si fueran lianas se lanzan sobre los elegidos y cuando todos se dan cuenta ya están amarrados y que están flotando en el aire.

Ven que en el suelo de la habitación se empieza a abrir y se ve en el fondo de ese nuevo piso están llenos de picos de un metro de alto, de repente se ven que esos picos se empiezan a sumergir cubriéndolos una total oscuridad ya que las luces de las velas impiden ver bien mas a fondo.

Entonces del balcón se oye una risa y notan una silueta la cual estaba en las sombras. En ese momento las luces se prenden, ven que se trata de Tai el cual había apretado algunos botones de su brazalete y al final dice**- bienvenidos a su final de camino, hasta aquí llega su aventura y su deseo de detenerme, la verdad no quería que llegáramos a esto pero ya nada se puede hacer. **

Todos luchan aun para librarse de las cadenas ya que todos se han dado cuenta de lo que Tai pretende, lo que pretende es lanzarlos al vació para que eso picos se enterrara en cada uno de ellos, todos estaban nerviosos a excepción de Izzy el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Izzy dice tranquilamente**- dinos Tai de que se trata esta prueba. **

El emisario muy complacido dice- **de que pruebas dices Izzy, yo no he puesto pruebas ya que esa no es mi intención, mi intención es la de destruirlos. **

Izzy finalmente esta sonriendo y dice en un tono juguetón- **en serio quieres destruirnos **

Por un momento todos vieron que la mirada de Tai cambia a una totalmente seria y triste pero esta vez no pasa desapercibida por ninguno de los elegidos

Entonces Tai mirando a todos como si fueran juguetes dice- **creen que no los tirare, téngalo por seguro que si lo haré, no me reten, pero si quieren salvar su vida, solo deben hacer algo por mi. **

Cody mirándolo con un odio genuino dice**- cual trato. **

El emisario dice en un tono burlón- **solo deben jura lealtad a mí y a mi señor Satanamon y con eso serán perdonados de morir. **

Todos se quedaron pasmados pero entonces Sora habla y dice- **yo no jurare lealtad a alguien que piensa que uno debe de romper su lazo de unión con el Digimundo. **

Tai se sorprende por lo rápido que contesta Sora y este dice-** tú deberías de tener mas cuidado de lo que dices.**

**-Como que, como decir que gracias a ti maldito estoy embarazada. **

Todos se quedan impactados por la confesión de Sora, pero en ese momento Matt entiende que la chica trata de sacarle la verdad a Tai.

**-Entonces mis supocisiones eran ciertas, pero entonces que harás Sora, juras lealtad a mí para proteger a ese pequeño ser que es inocente de todo. **

**-Nunca, primero muerta que estar a tu lado. **

**-Estas segura, ya que recuerdo muy bien ese momento, recuerdo que decías que no parara, que te encantaba como te lo estaba haciendo, que continuara por siempre, que te encanta sentirlo dentro de ti, gemías como toda una zorrita-** decía Tai con una cara de nostalgia y agrado.

**-Calla, calla maldito, no es cierto, no es cierto, yo nunca diría cosas así**- decía Sora llorando, pero Tai no paraba de hablara y dice-** como quieres que pare, soy el padre de ese niño, además si estas embarazada no debiste venir aquí, ya que tu estado es muy delicado.**

Tai recarga sus manos en el barandal y dice en un tono enérgico-** júrame lealtad y dejare a nuestro hijo a tu lado.**

Este sonríe y dice- **además eso querías saber, querías saber que paso en realidad esa vez, pero no te conformas con lo que te digo, quieres que te muestre la realidad que niegas con todas tus fuerzas.**

**-Calla Tai, calla, no es cierto, no estoy embarazada-** decía Sora llorando abiertamente, no podía seguir con esta farsa, ya que Tai había sido muy rudo con ella

Tai deja de sonreír y pone una cara seria, finalmente dice- ya vez como es mejor decir la verdad.

Kary dice-** entonces nunca violaste a Sora. **

**-Que no haya quedado embarazada no significa que no la haya violado-** Tai contestaba como si nada, la situación había vuelto al principio ya que no sabían si lo que decía Tai era cierto o no. Y en afan de tremarcar sus palabras dice- lo que paso realmente lo saben tres personas.

Tai terminaba de decir eso y mira discretamente a izzy que no decia nada y que estaba cabizbajo por todo lo que decia.

El emisario mira nuevamente a la chica del amor y ve el estado en que esta, entonces vuelve a decir seriamente- **júrame lealtad y te diré todo lo que paso esa vez, sin mentiras. **

Sora baja la mirada aun de sus ojos salían lagrimas por lo duro que Tai había sido, entonces dice-** nunca lo haré. **

-**Jura-** decía Tai tranquilo.

**-¡No, nunca! **

**-Jura-** cada vez más molesto.

**-¡No, nunca! Puedes seguir intentándolo, pero esa es mi decisión. **

**-Jura-** dice Tai mas molesto que nunca, estaba ya molesto por la terquedad de la chica.

**-¡No, nunca!-** Sora repetía eso como disco rayado

**-JURA MALDITA ZORRA-** hablaba ya perdiendo la calma lo cual lo caracterizaba.

**-¡No, nunca! **

Tai trata de tranquilizarse y dice-** esta es tu última oportunidad, júrame lealtad o muere. **

Sora se queda callada por un momento, pensando en esa última amenaza ya que conociéndolo perfectamente sabe que es capaz de cumplirla, entonces dice- No tai, no jurare, primero muerta que estar de tu lado.

Tai con una ira incontenible dice- **tonta tú lo quisiste. **

En ese momento Tai lanza una especie de onda cortante hacia la cadena en donde se sostiene Sora, ven en cámara lenta esta como se rompe cayendo ella al vació, todos ven como ella cae a la oscuridad pocos segundos después oyen su grito de terror y de repente se oye como las cadenas golpean con algo y a su vez se oye como si algo se abriera.

Todos al oír eso se ponen triste ya que vieron que Tai realmente cumplió con su palabra, el nuevamente había matado sin tener ninguna contemplación, por primera vez Izzy se sentía confundido ya que el pensaba que eran pruebas pero esta no era ninguna prueba sino una trampa la cual habían caído, pero algo en su interior le insistía que esto era una prueba y no una trampa.

Tai les dice a los demás-** y ahora que deciden me juran lealtad o se mueren como esa zorra que le importo mas su amistad que su vida. **

Todos se miran a su alrededor y Matt empieza a decir-** no, no jurare lealtad a un traidor. **

Mimi miraba a su alrededor notando la valentía con la cual hablo su novio y dice con confiando en su decisión-** no, yo tampoco jurare lealtad al emisario ya que por el he cometido muchas cosas malas, no te jurare lealtad. **

Yolei viendo la situación dice- **tienes razón yo tampoco jurare lealtad por el simple hecho de que yo no soy ninguna traidora para hacerlo. **

Kary dice con rabia infinita-** yo no le puedo jurar lealtad a alguien que pertenece a la oscuridad. **

Izzy aun con su sonrisa y al parecer dándose cuenta de todo- **sabes yo tampoco le puedo jurar lealtad a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere. **

Tk por primera vez en todo este trayecto no tiene miedo dice-** lealtad que es eso para ti, traicionas a tus amigos y te unes al enemigo, eso no le llamo lealtad, eso le llamo conveniencia, por eso yo no le puedo jurar lealtad a alguien así. **

Davis viendo la decisión que están tomando todos dice-** yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, solo me da lastima que alguien como tu se haya dejado vencer tan fácil, por esa oscuridad, estoy listo para morir ya no jurare lealtad a ti. **

Ken mostrándose sereno dice- **todos aquí estamos dispuestos a morir en este instante con tal de no jurar lealtad hacia a ti, pero yo te pregunto, acaso le has jurado lealtad a tu "maestro"**- el con una sonrisa ve el rostro de Tai, lo nota intranquilo y dice con una seguridad abrumadora-** no creo que no, por eso yo tampoco jurare lealtad contigo. **

Tai con una mirada nuevamente triste dice- **con que esa es su decisión que lastima me dan. **

Tai creando una especie de mini bolas de energía las cuales lanzan y destruye las ocho cadenas que sostienen a lo elegidos.

Joe y Cody ven como caen sus amigos a la profundidades de esa oscuridad que ellos estaban consientes de que esos picos los acabarían.

El emisario mira a ellos dos y dice- **ustedes que portan la lealtad díganme que deciden me juran lealtad mueren patéticamente como esos perdedores. **

Joe se queda callado y sabe que si se equivoca de respuesta tal vez sea la muerte ya que el se dio cuenta que lo que hizo fue una prueba en la cual tenían que probar la lealtad, pero seria fácil jurar lealtad al emisario, entonces Joe tuvo una idea y dice- **y para ti que es la lealtad. **

Tai con su sonrisa habitual dice- **es jurar ser fiel a alguien y procurar no serles un estorbo cuando sea el momento de intervenir. **

Cody con su voz pensativa dice- **eso no es jurarle lealtad, **

Tai con su voz habitual pregunta**- entonces para ti que es lealtad **

Joe dice- **ser leal es dar el alma y corazón a alguien que consideres tu amigo, ser capaz de dar su vida por el con el fin de evitar que la otra persona falle a su sueño, es ser alguien capaz de ayudar a otros seres y... **

**Ser alguien que nunca le falle a los demás aunque sea un sufrimiento muy grande, además de darle apoyo y confianza a esa persona**- Cody dice para completar la frase y con una voz mas determinada dice- **y yo creo que tú no tuviste la suficiente lealtad hacia nosotros, te dejaste invadir por la oscuridad muy rápidamente, no eres alguien leal. **

Tai furioso por la frase que dijo Cody dice- **crees que no soy alguien leal yo te lo demostrare, pero ustedes no estarán pera verlo, ya que con su modo altanero de hablarme dejaron claro que están con sus amigos hasta en la muerte. **

Mientras Tai les decía eso a Joe y a Cody vio que en ambos pechos de ambos elegidos brillaban de un modo inusual una luz de color ámbar sin forma.

Tai molesto lanza otras dos ondas cortantes las cuales destruyen ambas cadenas y solo Tai ve como caen al vació.

Joe al ver como cae al vació simplemente cierra los ojos y piensa- **en la buenas y en malas tengo que estar con ellos ya que soy alguien que ha sido leal en esta lucha y al mismo tiempo sincero con mis pensamientos. **

Cody mientras caía pensó-** esto fue lo correcto verdad señor Oikawa, fallamos pero algo me dice que no... **

Tai veía el vació que inundaba el piso de ese cuarto y dice con una voz apagada- **que poco saben realmente de lo tuve que pasar para transformarme esto que soy ahora y que pensarían ellos si llegaran a saberlo**.

Tai mira nuevamente su brazalete nota que este le dice con números rojos y parpadeantes un **10**...

Fin parte 1

* * *

**Notas antiguas del autor:** listo aquí esta la primera parte de estos episodios, que le ha parecido estas pruebas se ven sencillas pero no todas serán así, ya que en los próximos episodios las cosas se pondrán aun más difíciles, espero que les siga agradando.

Como un aviso me acabo de unir a master the gambler y a cerezo de Astorya y estamos haciendo un fic de Carda Captor Sakura espero que pasen a leerlo ya que tiene el estilo de tres personas distintas y verán que será un proyecto interesante.

Este fic se llama: **"ASFIXIANTES LAZOS DE UNION" **

Espero que lo disfruten,

Que pasara con los elegidos acaso han muerto todos de esa manera muy fácil, las trampas en realidad serán pruebas, y si lo son acaso pasaron esta trampa, si están muertos Matt y compañía, Jesús y Ariel terminaran lo que iniciaron los elegidos, que significa ese 10 en su brazalete, esto y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:

**DIEZ PRUEBAS PARA DOCE ELEGIDOS (Parte dos: Cuando el conocimiento y la pureza sucumben). **

**

* * *

**

**Notas actuales:** veo que este fic los mantiene al filo de las emociones casi puedo jurar que están esperando en que acabara esto, si solo pudieran encontrar alguien que haya leído el fic anteriormente sabrían que ha pasado. Un aviso tal vez el día 31 de diciembre tal vez suba una nueva actualización ya que por tiempo no podré hacerlo.


	16. Cap 12: Diez Pruebas para 12 elegidos 02

**CAPITULO 12: DIEZ PRUEBAS PARA DOCE ELEGIDOS (cuando el conocimiento y la pureza sucumben)**

Notas actuales: Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes y que pasenm un excelente año nuevo, espero que no sufran por saber en que termina, pero aqui les va un adelanto.

* * *

Notas antiguas: Hola espero que el episodio anterior les haya gustado no se por que pero tengo la ligera sensación de que ustedes ya sabes que es lo que planea el emisario de la oscuridad pero creo que no.

Una nota Criss es Ariel no Adrián mi personaje creado por mi, no se si fue error mío o tuyo pero mejor lo dejo así, las pruebas se pondrán mas candentes algunas serán obvias pero tendrán un giro inesperado como así siempre es mi estilo.

Y antes que nada le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Kass por sus reviews se que soy muy malo mas malo que la leche cortada, muhahahahahhahahah (creo que exagere )

Ahora si continuemos

* * *

Emisario de la oscuridad se iba alejando del sitio en donde aniquilo a los elegidos cuando de repente siente un mareo y se recarga en la pared mohosa de la cueva. Él mismo se dice con un tono entre serio y preocupado- **no, ahora no, tengo que ser fuerte no debo de dejar que se den cuenta ni ellos ni Satanamon de lo que he hecho hasta el momento preciso, sino todo esto que estoy haciendo no servirá...**

Mientras tanto en el sitio en donde estaban Joe y los demás cuando Matt despierta nota que el esta liberado y que esta sobre uno de los picos. Al mismo tiempo se da cuenta que el ya esta muerto pero se das cuenta de algo y es que aunque esta sobre un pico nota que no lo atravesó, entonces el extrañado se levanta nota que los famosos picos estaban rellenos de pluma de ganso muy suave y era por eso que no los atravesó.

Después empieza a ver a su alrededor y nota que todos aun están amarrados aun con las cadenas el saca su daga y la empieza a romper las cadenas cada uno de ellos y mientras los hacia los despertaba, los últimos en despertar fueron Cody y Joe ya que ellos estaban mas agotados que los demás.

**Les dije que esto eran unas pruebas ahora falta saber que prueba es la que sigue ya que el puede adelantarse-** decía Izzy muy seguro de si mismo pero antes de irse Matt reviso los picos que habían caído y también el suelo el cual estaba totalmente alfombrado y acolchonado para evitar que se dañaran.

Pero para todos es una sorpresa Sora solo se recarga en alguna de las paredes y se recoge de piernas, aun le dolían las palabras que le había dicho Tai hace rato, como la rebajo a una prostituta, todas esas palabras le habían dolido como no tenia idea, estaba totalmente desmoralizada, ya no era capaz de soportar otro enfrentamiento como el de hace rato.

Mientras estaba así se preguntaba en que momento había perdido el control de la platica, en que momento creyó que mintiéndole caería el para descubrir lo que ella desea saber. Izzy se acerca y ve el estado de ella, pero también ahora ya no sabe que pensar de Tai, el le había mostrado lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión; pero ahora duda que esa información sea cierta y solo lo mangoneo para que accediera lo que quisiera.

Ve que Sora no se mueve, esta como ida, el desesperado dice- **Sora no dejes que esas palabras te afecten, debemos seguir adelante así podrás saber la verdad.**

Ve que la chica del amor no reacciona, eso le empieza a preocupar, ya que no podían dejarla aquí, entonces dice a Sora en casi un susurro- **perdóname pero no hay otra salida.**

Después de decir eso levanta su mano y le suelta una cachetada tan dura que todos voltean al ver que había sucedido ya que vieron que como Sora cae al suelo, ella esta ahí tirada, no reacciona, lentamente Matt se acerca y la levanta bruscamente, nota que su mirada esta normal, entonces el comprende lo que le pasa.

La suelta, da la media vuelta y dice- **continuemos hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.**

Mimi al ver la reacción de su novio dice- **Pero Matt, no podemos dejar a Sora así en ese estado.**

Matt dice- **no podemos hacer nada, ella seria un estorbo más que una ayuda.**

**-Pero.**

**-No te das cuenta que ella ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar, su emociones están destrozadas, lo mejor es dejarla aquí-** decía Matt muy serio.

Todos entienden el punto de vista de Matt así que todos se voltean y se dirigen a la salida.

Mientras se alejaban todos estaban convencidos que estas trampas en realidad son pruebas; pero lo peor era que era de todo por el todo y no había vuelta de hoja, todos a excepción ven la salida de esa cámara; pero notan algo que no se habían dado cuenta la salida que habían visto cuando habían entrado era en realidad un ventanal.

Cuando salieron de esa habitación vieron que había unas escaleras las cuales giraban hacia el ventanal al pasar Izzy nota que los picos brillan de un tono metálico entonces se da cuenta de que era brillantina metálica y era por eso que se veía que los picos eran de color metálico y eran reales.

Después de haberse marchado Sora aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, aunque ella se había dado cuenta de todo lo que paso no podía moverse, no sabia que hacer, finalmente ella piensa- "**_perdónenme chicos pero no se que pensar, ya no quiero seguir, ya no quiero seguir, ya no quiero seguir, ya no quiero seguir, ya no quiero seguir, ya no quiero seguir, ya no quiero seguir"._**

**-A que le temes-** Sora alza su vista ya que escucho una voz muy familiar.

Ella al reconocer la voz dice- **Tai.**

La voz le contesta- **eso no importa, te pregunto a que le temes.**

Sora no sabe que decir, después de unos minutos dice- **temo a que sea cierto lo que dijo Tai hace un momento, ya no quiero saber que fue lo que paso, ahora tengo miedo de la verdad.**

**-Por eso no aceptaste el trato con el para saber la verdad-** decía la voz como consultándola.

Sora en esa posición asiente. La voz dice- **cobarde.**

Sora se sorprende por lo que dijo y dice- **a mi me llamas cobarde.**

**Eres una cobarde ya que tienes miedo de encontrarte con la verdad, no quieres enfrentarte a Tai, si es que fue real, lo que el dijo-** Sora agacha la cabeza, esa voz tenia la razón en eso, cuando de repente ve que se forma una silueta, la cual no es mas ni menos la de Tai, pero no el Tai emisario, sino el tai que ella conoce.

**Tai eres tú**- decía sora pero su mirada estaba como pérdida, era como si estuviera en trance, ya que en realidad no había nadie enfrente, continúa diciendo- **debes de confiar en ti, no temas a la verdad, aunque esta sea la mas desagradable del mundo.**

Entonces que debo de hacer- dice Sora a su visión de Tai- debes de seguir lo que diga tu corazón, tu lealtad esta con ellos, no conmigo, recuerda que eres el amor entre los elegidos, cada emblema es importante, así como el portador de ella.

Sora le caían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero aun así no podía moverse, su mente no podía conectarse con su cuerpo, le ordenaba que debiera de moverse pero no podía.

-**No puedo moverme Tai, mi cuerpo no obedece a mi mente-** decía Sora desesperada Tai se acerca y le tiende la mano, al ver esa acción, ella extiende su mano, el dulcemente la jala haciendo que se levante, ella siente que flota cuando de repente ambos se abrazan ella sentía la paz de estar con él, la tranquilizaba, lentamente ambos se acerca, ella nota que esta en la misma posición que estaba Mimi hace poco, en su mente deseaba que esto no fuera una broma de Tai.

Estaba a unos milímetros sus labios ella desesperada lo besa, no le importaba haber tomado la iniciativa, estaba disfrutando ese beso, su mente se perdía totalmente ya no quería pensar mas solo quería estar junto con el, aun su duda estaba presente pero que diablos, lo estaba disfrutando, ella cierra los ojos momentáneamente, de un momento a otro deja de sentir esa calidez del principio cuando fue abrazada, los abre y ve que ya no esta en la habitación de la prueba de la lealtad sino en medio de un pasillo, ella trata de recordar como había llegado ahí, pero le era imposible.

De repente escucha voces, entonces comprende que de algún modo Tai la ayudo a reponerse, eso no le agradaba nada, así que antes de continuar toca levemente sus labios recordando la calidez que sintió hace poco le había agradado esa sensación, decide seguir para alcanzarlos ya que he perdido mucho tiempo.

Mientras da unos paso siente que su corazón que aun hay modo de recuperar a Tai, cuando apenas había dado unos pasos escucha una voz que le llama, desde su espalda. Cuando ella gira descubre que todos los demás están detrás de ella.

-**¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?**- pregunta Mimi incrédula.

Sora no sabe que decir, si mentirles o decirles la verdad, al final opta por la segunda, y les cuenta lo que vivió cuando ellos la dejaron, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no esperaban algo así de Tai o de quien haya, Izzy medita lo que le paso a Sora ya que algo no le agrada era como si tai deseara que nadie se quedara atrás.

Finalmente después de discutir deciden seguir caminando por el corredor que este igual iluminado con lámparas y con cámaras de seguridad, seguían caminando, Cody e Izzy se atrasaban y entre ellos dos empiezan a platicar.

**Que crees que fue lo que le paso cuando se transformo en el emisario Izzy**- decía Cody en un tono muy pensativo e Izzy le respondía- **la verdad no se pero debió ser algo muy fuerte como para que Sora y Mimi tengan miedo de que use sus sentimientos.**

Cody mirando el camino dice- **tienes razón lo que pasa es que le dije que el no era leal hacia nosotros que el se dejo vencer fácilmente por su propia oscuridad… que nunca demostró ser fuerte y tener valor para enfrentarla.**

Izzy secretamente ya no compartía esa misma idea ya que el emisario lo había hecho cambiar de opinión ya que desde que el aparato ha dejado de funcionar parece que puede pensar mas las cosas y ve que hay algo raro en todo esto ya que él ha tenido la oportunidad de matarlos varias veces a todos los elegidos y no lo ha hecho.

Que todo este asunto se le esta saliendo de control tanto para los elegidos como para el emisario, lo peor es que el recuerda la frase que oyó en su cabeza y le gustaría hablara nuevamente con el emisario para preguntarle que es lo que el había descubierto esa vez que lo ataco ya que sentía que tenia lagunas mentales muy grandes y si no recordaba mas no le podría ser de ayuda para los demás elegidos.

Izzy al darse cuenta de que Cody estaba esperando una respuesta el le dice- **si yo pienso igual- **aunque el por dentro sentía que estaba mintiendo.

Finalmente todos los elegidos llegan a una puerta de color azul de madera con incrustaciones de bronces y dibujos de varios digimons de distintos niveles se parecía mucho a las que Izzy vio en la primera puerta, al final Izzy se pone al frente pendiente de que prueba se trate ya que no quiere sorpresas como las que se ha llevado.

El antiguo portador del conocimiento ha sentido muy mal con todos ellos desde que Emisario de la oscuridad lo mantuvo quieto con su curiosidad, sabe que su prueba esta próxima y la verdad si estas pruebas fueron obvias las que siguen dejaran de serlo ya que ahora ya saben que es lo que les tiene preparado Emisario de la oscuridad para ellos.

Cuando abren la puerta ven que es una habitación sin salida y que lo único que encentran es un rostro gigante como la de los **olmecas** de un tamaño de seis metros de alto y ven que es una habitación simple que no hay nada ni en el suelo ni en las paredes es mas ni siquiera las paredes han sido arregladas esta habitación parecía mas una cuarto de una cueva que otra cosa.

Finalmente todos los elegidos se detuvieron en frente de la estatua y finalmente esta les empieza a hablar- **bienvenidos elegidos a esta en donde será su tumba**- Davis se pone al frente y dice- **no podrás con nosotros somos un gran equipo**.

La estatua dice- **no importa si son un equipo invencible aquí solo probare a los que portan el conocimiento**.

Izzy y Cody ponen un paso hacia la frente, los dos se quedan mirando la gran cabeza fijamente, finalmente dice Cody**- cuales son tus reglas Emisario de la oscuridad**.

La estatua dice- **yo no soy aquel que llaman Emisario de la oscuridad o Tai, yo soy un antiguo ente que vive desde los inicios del Digimundo el emisario logro atrapar mi esencia y me ordeno que los pusiera a prueba, además me dijo que si fallaban que el los mataría sin piedad ni miramientos.**

Izzy pensando se pregunta**- yo creía que esta seria mas después pero al parecer quiere hacer algo mas allá de lo que ha hecho.**

La voz de la estatua dice- **y bien que elegido protegerá a quien.**

Todos extrañados por la propuesta Izzy da un paso al frente y dice- **yo protegeré a todos**.

La estatua con un tono de voz seria dice**- y a ti quien te protegerá.**

Izzy no se había dado cuentas de ese detalle y tarde se dio cuenta que no se podía protegerse a el mismo y cuando iba a hablar se oye la voz de Cody que dice- **no te preocupes Izzy yo te protegeré como se debe.**

Izzy viendo los ojos decididos de su amigo Cody, decide dejarlos así, la estatua dice- **este bien entonces esto queda así:**

Izzy protegerá a todos el grupo de elegidos mientras que el otro portador del conocimiento protegerá al portador original del conocimiento.

Ambos asienten y de repente dentro de la habitación empieza a soplar un viento fuerte que hace que Izzy quede alejado de todos ellos y hace además que este caiga a al suelo cuando se da cuenta de que donde esta Cody y los demás hay un campo de protección, ve que en donde esta el también lo hay.

Finalmente la estatua empieza a hablar- **Cody para ti es este acertijo si lo contestas en menos de un minuto abriré la puerta del camino mas fácil y dejare que pase tu protegido y si no, haré entonces el cuestionario en donde realmente morirán**.

"**LLEGAN TRES HOMBRES EN EL MISMO INSTANTE A UN HOTEL A PEDIR UNA HABITACIÓN PERO EL ENCARGADO DE DAR LAS HABITACIONES LES DICE QUE SOLO LES QUEDA UN CUARTO, LOS TRES SEÑORES HABLANDO TODOS ELLOS DECIDEN QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE COMPARTAN LA HABITACIÓN ENTRE LOS TRES, EL ENCARGADO LES DICE QUE LA HABITACIÓN CUESTA 30 DOLARES (uso una moneda internacional para evitar problemas) ENTONCES ENTRE LOS TRES SEÑORES PAGA CADA QUIEN DE A 10 DOLARES Y SE RETIRAN.**

**MAS AL RATO EL GERENTE DEL HOTEL VIENDO LA SITUACIÓN DECIDE REGRESARLES CINCO DOLARES Y MANDA A SU AYUDANTE.**

**DURANTE EL CAMINO EL AYUDANTE PIENSA QUE SE VA HACER BOLAS CON LAS FRACCIONES ENTONCES EL DECICE QUE SE VA A GUARDAR 2 DOLARES, AL FINAL Y AL CABO EL CHALAN LES REGRESO 1 DÓLAR A CADA QUIEN, ENTONCES AL FINAL LOS TRES SEÑORES PAGARON DE A 9 DOLARES LA HABITACIÓN.**

**ENTONCES (3) POR (9)27 MAS DOS DOLARES QUE SE ROBO EL AYUDANTE IGUAL A 29. ¿DÓNDE QUEDO EL DÓLAR?"**

Izzy al oír ese acertijo hace una cara de que no entendió ya que ese acertijo era algo raro, entonces se oye que la estatua habla y le dice- **tienes un minuto para contestar ese acertijo.**

Cody se sienta en el suelo y empieza a meditar y se pregunta como que falta un dólar pero donde estará diablos este acertijo si esta difícil, se lo habrá quedado el gerente, no tal vez sea...

**Fin del tiempo cual es tu respuesta**- dice la estatua con una voz que no expresa nada ni siquiera gusto por mortificar a que esta siendo probado.

Cody dice**- lo siento pero no conozco la respuesta**- la estatua dice- **esta bien aquí solo arriesgaste tu derecho a ir a un camino mas fácil.**

**Antiguo portador del conocimiento ahora te toca a ti**- vuelve a decir la estatua de un modo mas seguro y casi sonriendo empieza a decir:

**A UN CONDENADO A MUERTE LE ES CONCEBIDA UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SALVARSE.**

**ES LLEVADO A UN CUARTO DE PAREDES DESNUDAS DONDE HAY AL FONDO DOS PUERTAS, CADA UNA DE ELLAS ESTA CUSTODIADA POR UN GUARDIAN. UNA DE ESTAS PUERTAS CONDUE A LA CALLE, A LA LIBERTAD; LA OTRA CONDUCE A LA SILLA ELECTRICA. UNO DE LOS GUARDIANES SIEMPRE DICE LA VERDAD, EL OTRO SIEMPRE DICE MENTIRAS. EL CONDENADO A MUERTE NO SABE CUAL GUARDIA ES EL QUE SIEMPRE DICE LA VERDAD Y CUAL ES EL QUE MIENTE, NI CUAL PUERTA ES LA QUE LO LLEVA A LA CALLE Y CUAL LA QUE DA A LA SILLA ELECTRICA. PARA AVERIGUARLO SOLO PUEDE HACER UNA PREGUNTA Y SOLO UNA, A CUALQUIERA DE ESTOS DOS GUARDIANES.¿QUÉ PREGUNTA HARIAS PARA SALVAR TU VIDA?**

Izzy sorprendido por el acertijo no sabia que responder finalmente trato de pensar pero aun con el dispositivo que estaba sin funcionar no le era de gran ayuda era como si no supiera por el momento que decir o que hacer, cuando se dio cuenta el minuto ya había acabado y finalmente la estatua dijo- **tu respuesta portador del conocimiento.**

Izzy simplemente miro a la estatua y dijo- **soy el portador del conocimiento pero no es para que tenga la habilidad de un procesador y de una memoria RAM**.

La estatua dice- **eso es lo que tu crees la mente humana es mas rápida y poderosa que la de una computadora ya que el poder de una computadora es solo comparada con el 1 de lo que puede hacer el cerebro humano.**

Izzy estaba sorprendido por el conocimiento que tenia la estatua en forma de cabeza, finalmente la estatua toma un tono mas serio y dice- **desde hora haré una serie de pregunta la cuales estarán relacionadas con todo este asunto cada uno responderá sin titubear cada pregunta y si alguno falla o me demuestra que el conocimiento no ha sido transmitido entonces morirá el grupo que están protegiendo.**

La estatua dice- **Izzy razón por la cual surgió el emisario de la oscuridad.**

Izzy**- surgió debido a que gran cantidad de oscuridad que el formo a su alrededor debido a que la relación de Matt y Sora estaba decayendo y el no podía hacer nada para mejorarla.**

Estatua- **bien Izzy, ahora tu Cody ¿cuántas zonas esta dividida el Digimundo?**

Cody- E**sta dividida en doce zonas.**

Estatua**- nombre del maestro del emisario.**

Izzy- **Satanamon.**

Estatua- **primeros elegidos que les robo su esencia el emisario de la oscuridad.**

Cody**- Kary y Tk.**

Estatua-**daños que causa cuando la esencia es robada.**

Izzy- **el desequilibrio de las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad lo cual se demuestra en trastornos climatológicos.**

Estatuas- **ataque en donde se tiene dudas por la evidencia recolectada.**

Cody- **en el ataque de Matt y Sora.**

Estatua**- por que.**

Izzy- **ya que no sabemos si el Emisario de la oscuridad violo a Sora**- Izzy se muerde el labio por que sabe lo que paso realmente pero se siente inútil al no poder compartir esa información.

Estatua- **causa por la cual surgió la farsa de los traidores.**

Cody- **debido a la gran desconfianza que teníamos uno del otro.**

Estatua- **secreto que guarda todo el grupo y que ni siquiera sabe el emisario que existe ese secreto.**

Izzy mira dudando pero finalmente sabe que es una prueba y dice**- conocemos a los antiguos elegidos y sabemos que uno de ellos fue el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad.**

Estatua- **por que creen que están en constante desventaja con el emisario.**

Cody- **será que busca hacer algo a costa de todo sin importarle nada.**

Estatua- **esta será tu ultima pregunta Izzy si la contesta tus protegidos continuaran su recorrido sino morirán en manos del emisario. ¿Crees que algunos de tus protegidos guarden un secreto que no quiera contar o que no pueda contar?**

Izzy medita por unos instante y dice- **si, hay varios elegidos que guardan sus secretos, el ejemplo mas claro es Sora que no quiere decirnos que sentimiento fue el que Tai uso en contra de ella.**

La estatua no emitió ruido y finalmente dice- **lo mismo para ti y la misma pregunta.**

Izzy siente que ha caído en una trampa la cual no tiene salida ya que el si tiene secretos pero todos creen que para el no les guardando u ocultando ningún secreto entonces Cody miro a Izzy a los ojos y dice- **no, el no guarda ningún secreto ya que el representa el conocimiento y es su deber transmitirlo adecuadamente sin importarle el precio o daño que le puede causar eso.**

Izzy al oír esa respuesta pone sus rodillas al suelo al igual que sus manos y de repente se empieza a oír un gran sollozo.

Todos al verlo se quedan impactados y Cody dice- **que te pasa Izzy por que estas así, acaso conteste mal.**

Izzy sacando una sonrisa y a la vez que se limpiaba su lagrimas dice- **no Cody lo hiciste bien, yo soy el que realmente fallo, tengo un secreto el cual he guardado muy y esta relacionado con todo este asunto.**

Matt sorprendido dice- **¿Cuál es ese secreto?**

Izzy con una mirada triste y con miedo empieza a hablar**- recuerdan cuando fui a investigar lo del labial**- todos asienten e Izzy retoma la platica- **y les dije Emisario de la oscuridad apareció de repente cuando había descubierto algo que no me dio tiempo**.

Miro a todos y noto que nadie comentaba nada entonces el entendió que todos estaban comprendiendo y prosiguió con un tono aun mas triste- **la verdad es que no fue cierto ya que el preparo lo del labial con la intención de yo entrara al Digimundo ya que el quería hablar conmigo; pero lo de Mimi no estaba dentro de sus planes entonces hable con el y me explico todo lo relacionado a la droga.**

Sora recordó de golpe la platica que tuvo ese mismo día con él y recordó la amenaza que le hizo en relación a Izzy, ella temerosa dice**- ¿Qué te hizo el emisario?**

Izzy sorprendido, a la vez expectante se da cuenta de que Sora sabe algo que no ha dicho, es mas que ella misma ignoro y finalmente dice**- en un descuido me instalo un chip a la altura de mi occipucio en el cual el controla todo lo que pienso e investigo… ya que si trataba de descubrir algo nuevo a lo que sabia se activaba con fuertes descargas eléctricas… y además me amenazo con que si contaba lo que había visto a parte de la droga el con su dispositivo me pondría en un estado vegetal… los que sufrirían serian mis papas y ustedes.**

Cody angustiado por lo que provoco con su respuesta dice- **que es esa otra cosa que además de la droga viste y que no lo puedes comentar...**

Izzy se dio cuenta de su estupidez ya que el estaba desesperado, vio que ya no tenia nada que salvar ahora se sabría la verdad sobre la violación de Sora y finalmente dice**- es algo que solo lo puede confirmar una persona y es sobre...**

En ese momento la boca de la estatua abre su boca y de repente sale una onda la cual ellos conocían bien al ver que se dirigía hacia Izzy pensaron que era el fin.

Izzy al sentir la onda su pecho explota en sangre y nota que todo su cuerpo esta lleno de sangre, el dolor es tan grande que no pude ni siquiera hablar.

Los demás elegidos horrorizados vieron como Izzy caía al suelo tan horrorizados estaban que Mimi se tapa el rostro y Matt la abraza, ella pone su cara hacia su pecho para que no vea como Izzy sufre, Ken y Tk al notar como tanto Yolei como Kary hacían lo mismo, repiten lo mismo que Matt con el objetivo de tranquilizar a cada quien su novia.

Izzy en medio de ese dolor quiere seguir hablando pero el dolor no lo permite Sora estaba mirando todo aquello de un modo incrédulo, mira a la entrada que se había formado en la boca de la estatua y ve que en la entrada esta Emisario de la oscuridad con su mano izquierda lanzando su onda la cual esta matando a Izzy.

Finalmente Sora reacciona y le grita al emisario- **Tai detente eso no era lo que me habías dicho que esto le pasaría a Izzy.**

Emisario de la oscuridad con una sonrisa cínica dice- **yo te dije que el tendría miedo de investigar pero también Cody fallo en su prueba debe de pagar el precio de la prueba.**

Todos miraban extrañados a Sora ya que ella les había dicho todo lo que ella sabia con relación al Emisario de la oscuridad, y se preguntaban si había otra cosa que no les hayan dicho.

Sora dejaba de mirar a Izzy ya que cuando ella volteo levemente observa sus piernas estaban totalmente destrozadas como si un mazo los hubiera golpeado.

Emisario de la oscuridad aun con una mirada psicópata dice**- yo le dije a ese tonto que no digiera nada sobre lo que hablamos pero yo nunca le dije que no comentara que tuviera un secreto.**

Todos estaban mirando a Emisario de la oscuridad cuando de repente se oye la voz de Izzy que dice- **tienes razón emisario me ordenaste que no dijera ninguna palabra de lo que habías visto y hablado contigo pero nunca me dijiste que no comentara que guardaba información importante y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la pudiera revelar.**

**Bueno Izzy quieres decir algo antes de que te destruya totalmente y borre tu existencia de este lugar**- dice Emisario de la oscuridad con una mirada demasiado seria para el.

Izzy con una sonrisa dice- **no...**

En ese momento las manos del Emisario de la oscuridad incrementa su poder y de repente alrededor de Izzy surge un gran haz de luz el cual lo cubre totalmente parecido al que uso en contra Oikawa, simplemente se oye un grito de dolor mas fuerte y agudo, cuando desaparece ese halo de luz no hay nada simplemente un gran charco de sangre cuando notan que hay algo mas y que se trata de un pergamino.

Matt furioso sin importarle si es o no su prueba saca su daga y de un tajo destruye el campo de fuerza que los tenia aprisionado, el por un momento pierde conciencia de quien es, sin medir las consecuencias lanza un ataque físico con el filo de la daga hacia Tai de un modo vertical pero el emisario viendo la intención de Matt usa una **defensa a manos desnudas** deteniendo el ataque.

Matt no comprendía lo que pasaba aunque hubiera sido detenido el ataque la onda que provoca la daga debería de haberlo destruido. El Emisario de la oscuridad con su pierna golpea al estomago de Matt haciéndole que este se haga para atrás, antes de que el se recupere su enemigo con su mano derecha rápidamente crea una pequeña bola de energía negra la cual golpea a Matt lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación quedando inconsciente.

Al ser golpeado el suelta su daga y esta empieza a brillar cuando esta descendía al final esta se entierra en el suelo mientras que con su poder de esta abre el suelo y lo empieza a desquebrajar haciendo que se forme una gran grieta.

Mimi al ver como la daga se iba a caer en ese abismo se lanza, antes de que se quede fuera de su alcance logra agarrar la daga pero como ella no esta destinada a tomarla ella siente que pesa demasiado y no pueda levantarla.

Mientras tanto Emisario de la oscuridad al ver la escena decide retirarse y entonces oye la voz de Sora que dice- **Tai a donde vas**.

Él le responde sin voltear a verlos y con un tono serio**- a la siguiente prueba, y como ya viste no estoy jugando; además ese tonto que tenia el conocimiento tenia razón estas trampas son en realidad pruebas...**

Finalmente el se retira mientras el tanto observa su brazalete que le dice con un numero rojos el numero **7**...

En ese momento Matt reacciona y ve que Mimi sostiene la daga pero ve que su mano se esta poniendo de un tono morado por falta de circulación y que ella esta sudando copiosamente.

Al ver la situación le grita- **suéltala por favor.**

Ella grita- **no, no lo haré esta arma es importante para el equipo no dejare que se pierda-** el al ver la situación intenta levantarse pero no puede siente que tiene adormilada las piernas y que no puede moverse.

Finalmente Mimi no puede aguantar más y suelta la daga Matt al ver que el esfuerzo de Mimi es en vano estira su mano, y desea con todo fervor entre la ira y el deseo de no fallar que la daga regrese a su mano.

En ese instante de la mano de Matt empieza a aparecer ondas oscuras como las del Emisario de la oscuridad, la daga al sentir ese poder se eleva y regresa a la mano de Matt el cual estaba totalmente sorprendido ya que no esperaba ver que el pudiera hacer eso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron hacer a Matt, después de unos segundos de la impresión el se levanta y tira su daga con expresión de miedo, y Sora le dice- **¿Qué fue eso?**

El no sabe que responder y al final el dice**- ha de ser una broma como las que hace Tai a nosotros esta acostumbrado a hacernos para desconfiar de nosotros.**

Joe dice**- tienes razón tal vez sea una broma la cual nos tenía preparada.**

Todos asienten pero sus miradas se dirigen hacia Sora, ella al verlas les dice- **esta bien les contare lo que el me dijo el día en que Izzy fue a ver lo del labial pensé que era un sueño pero resulto ser que no…………**

Mientras tanto en la primera habitación……………………

Jesús y Ariel estaban entrando a la habitación en donde se realizo la prueba de la luz, ellos entraron y vieron que la luz del sitio se apagó y que empieza a girar, ambos estaban juntos pero también estaban muy tranquilos.

Ariel dice- **Jesús te doy los honores, necesitamos saber hasta que punto esta nuestros poderes.**

Jesús le contesta de tono burlón- **si tienes razón.**

Entonces el se agacha, ambos saben que están en el centro del cuarto, Jesús alza su puño y finalmente dice- **golpe legendario.**

El tira un golpe al suelo y de repente se oye que el suelo se quiebra, creándose una gran fisura de un brillo dorado que abarca desde la base hasta la superficie de la plataforma. Finalmente todo el sitio se vuelve a prender y se nota que toda la plataforma esta partida en dos desde sus cimientos casi hecha añicos.

Ariel viendo el poder de Jesús dice- **creo que tu poder original lo estas recuperando poco a poco espero yo también recuperar ya que siento que tengo una especie de trabas.**

Jesús le toma en el hombro y le dice- **no te preocupes, al parecer primero deben renacer tus "otros" poderes antes de que tengas tus poderes al máximo**- y con un suspiro como de decepción vuelve a decir- **y yo solo espero que despiertes también mis "otros poderes".**

Ariel dice- **bueno basta de plática y continuemos con este camino, tengo el presentimiento de que ese muchacho llamado Tai va a hacer algo que le va a provocar mucho daño y dolor a los nuevos elegidos.**

Jesús lo mira y dice- **tienes razón yo también siento lo mismo y creo que tu don de predecir lo que va a pasar esta regresando rápidamente**- finalmente salen y Jesús en un tono muy tranquilo pregunta**- y tu con que fin crees que tenga esta trampa para ellos, acaso ya descubrió como funcionan las tarjetas que le dimos.**

Ariel con una sonrisa dice- **no creo pero lo mejor hay que apurarnos hay que alcanzarlos antes de que cometan una gran estupidez...**

Mientras tanto donde estaban todos...

**Eso fue lo que paso, yo nunca pensé que lo que pase en esos momentos fuera cierto **-decía Sora aun triste y arrepentida de lo que ella sabia y nunca llego a razonar, Mimi que aun tenia la mano dormida y entumida por el esfuerzo dice- **no te preocupes Sora creo que tu mas que nadie has sufrido por todo este asunto y creo que no necesitas decirnos nada mas ya que aun tu misma debes de meditarlo.**

Gracias amigos me han regresado el ánimo pero aun así me siento mal ya que sabia que a Izzy le pondrían trabas pero fue ahora que me di cuenta de que ya nada podía hacer.

Todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Cody el cual estaba de frente al gran charco de sangre el miraba con un gran pesar lo sucedido, finalmente su mirada se enfrasca a un punto el cual era el pergamino el cual estaba en medio de todo ese charco de sangre.

Finalmente Cody lo toma y empieza a leer lo que dice en ese rollo en voz alta:

**AMIGOS SE QUE ESTE PERGAMINOS LOS VA A DESCONTROLAR YA QUE AHORA ESTOY MUERTO. **

**LO QUE PASA ES QUE EN LOS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS ANTES DE MI MUERTE OÍ LA VOZ DE TAI QUE ME DECÍA QUE TUVIERA UN ULTIMO DESEO Y ES ESTE: UN PERGAMINO EN DONDE PLASMARA MIS ÚLTIMOS PENSAMIENTOS.**

**CODY NO TE SIENTAS MAL POR HABER FALLADO YA QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO YO FALLE NO PUDE HACER BRILLAR MI ESENCIA PARA TRANSMITIR MI CONOCIMIENTO HASTA EL PUNTO MAS RECÓNDITO DE LAS MENTES, CODY SE QUE MI MUERTE TE DEJARA MUY AFECTADO PERO RECUERDA ESTO, "ESTA ES UNA PRUEBA SE QUE LOS PRECIOS SON ALTOS YO ESTUVE DE ACUERDO EN PAGARLA AHORA USTEDES DEBEN ESTAR DE ACUERDO EN ACEPTAR LOS PRECIOS".**

**Y SI USTEDES NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA ES QUE EL SOLO HA QUERIDO DETENERME A MÍ, Y ES QUE COMO YO TENGO EL CONOCIMIENTO SIEMPRE EL EMISARIO DE LA OSCURIDAD FUE DETRÁS DE MÍ PARA EVITAR QUE DESCUBRIERA SUS SECRETOS, QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA QUE TAI NO QUIERE DESTRUIRNOS, QUIERE HACER ALGO DISTINTO CON NOSOTROS PERO ES NECESARIO QUE YO NO INTERVINIERA.**

YA QUE EL SI QUISIERA REALMENTE MATARNOS NO SOLO ME HUBIERA DESTRUIDO SINO TAMBIEN A SU HERMANA Y TK YA QUE SIN LA LUZ QUE NOS GUIE Y NI LA ESPERANZA PARA MANTENERNOS FUERTES ESTARIAMOS ACABADOS Y DEBILES ANTE SU PODER.

**NO TEMAN SE QUE EL FUTURO NO SE VE NADA ALENTADOR ES MAS YO CREERIA QUE TAL VEZ ÉL LES TENGA PREPARADA UNA SORPRESA MAS AUN MAS DOLOROSA QUE MI MUERTE PERO HAGAN UN FAVOR EN MI HONOR NUNCA PIERDAN LA FE.**

**SI AHORA PIERDEN ESA FE QUE LES PIDO QUE TENGAN, PERDERAN TODO YA QUE COMO LO DICE EL REFRAN: "LA FE MUEVE MONTAÑAS" ENTONCES CON LA FE DE USTEDES MUEVAN ESAS MONTAÑAS QUE LES EVITA SEGUIR MEJORANDO COMO SERES HUMANOS Y NUNCA DEJEN QUE UN ENEMIGO LOS DERROTE O LOS DESTRUYA Y MUCHO MENOS QUE LOS HAGAN MENOS.**

**CODY SE QUE ESTAS PALABRAS TE SONARAN HUECAS YA QUE TU ESPIRIRTU DE LUCHA ESTA DESECHO POR LO QUE VISTE PERO NO DUDES DE TU ESENCIA, Y ES MAS SI QUIERES VENGAR MI MUERTE HAS LO SIGUIENTE NO GUARDES ESE RESENTIMIENTO QUE MATA Y DESTRUYE AL CORAZON NI DE UN ENEMIGO Y DE TI MISMO...**

**ATTE**

**IZZY IZUMI**

Todos estaban tristes por ese pergamino aun en su momentos de su muerte Izzy transmitía el conocimiento y Cody también lo hacia ya que el fue el que tuvo el suficiente valor para leer el pergamino, Matt aun mas tranquilo dice- **será mejor que continuemos, así Izzy lo hubiera deseado**- todos asiente y se retiran de esa habitación; pero lo que no se habían dado cuenta era que el pecho de Cody brillaba una luz morada...

Mientras en el salón del trono de Satanamon el miraba consternado la prueba que tuvo anteriormente y realmente se decía- **acaso mi emisario realmente es mas malvado que yo, acaso su maldad llega a limites que jamás he llegado, nunca pensé que mi emisario fuera capaz de matar a alguien que estimo mucho en el pasado**.

De repente se oye la misma voz que hablo con el la vez que Satanamon vio como eliminaban a Oikawa y este dice- **noto en tu aura miedo, acaso en estos momentos le tienes miedo a tu emisario.**

Satanamon no sabia que contestar, pero sabia que empezaba a tener cierto miedo ya que en unos cuantos días el ha matado a cuatro personas que no pertenecen al Digimundo originalmente y eso lo empezaba a preocupar mas que otra cosa,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Finalmente la voz le dice.- **a que le temes si sabes que tu emisario nunca te traicionara por mas que yo quiera evitarlo sabes que no puedo intervenir ya que mi poder solo sirve para sostener este mundo y evitar que desaparezca.**

Satanamon se levanta de su trono y dice- **eso ya lo se, se que tu no puedes intervenir personalmente sino que solo puedes contactar al otro y despertar sus poderes ocultos.**

La voz seria le dice- **aunque también puedo usar al emisario y que este despierte sus otras habilidades.**

**Sabes lo que significaría si despiertas las otras habilidades de mi emisario**- dice Satanamon muy serio- **si lo se, dejarías de tener emisario y yo obtendría ya los medios para intervenir, pero no has pensado en los daños mentales que tendrá si logras hacer eso.**

La voz contesta**- si se que riesgo tomare por eso es que no he intervenido aun.**

Satanamon aun serio viendo a través de las pantallas como el Emisario de la oscuridad va caminando hacia la siguiente cámara sin saber el que esperar de su efectividad y finalmente le pregunta la voz- **por que no has usado tus cartas.**

La voz dice- **no las he usado debido a que en estos momentos no tendría caso hacerlo ya que no lograre nada.**

Satanamon un poco confundido dice- **acaso esperas algo**- la voz divertida dice- **no se, tal vez espero que el emisario falle o que los elegidos logren detenerlo antes de que logres tu objetivo.**

Satanamon con su clásica sonrisa dice- **Va tonterías no se a que estará jugando él; pero esta vez yo no perderé ya que guardo otros ases bajo la manga... **

Mientras tanto todos caminaban lentamente se sentían torpes o inútiles con todo lo que les había pasado los había desmoralizado demasiado, aunque Cody sentía que Izzy los había salvado, el había fallado terriblemente.

Aunque la mas pensativa era Mimi ya que ella tenia algo de miedo por lo que fuera tratar su prueba ya que la pureza es algo difícil de demostrar, pero rápidamente se quita la idea de la cabeza ya que quiere estar lista cuando tenga que presentarla ya que ella no quiere mostrar que es una niña débil, sino aunque tenga el aspecto mas débil del grupo quiere mostrar que tiene la suficiente fortaleza para seguir adelante y superar sus debilidades.

Cuando Mimi se da cuenta ya habían llegado a la siguiente puerta la cual guarda la siguiente prueba, no se sabe quien será probado, pero lo que si es un hecho es que esta prueba será más difícil que la anterior ya que ahora que ya sabemos que son pruebas harán todo lo posible para que fallen en su prueba.

La puerta era de un color negro muy oscuro de madera, esta puerta no tenia ningún tipo de inscripción era como si la puerta estuviera diseñada para que nadie supiera que es lo que hay atrás de ella.

Matt la observa y finalmente dice- **será mejor que entremos**- Matt toca la puerta pero esta vibra y con una especie de onda lanza a Matt lejos de la puerta.

Mimi al ver como Matt fue rechazado y lanzado lejos de la puerta, ella corre junto a el y le dice con un tono angustiado- **te encuentras bien. **

El le responde- **si estoy bien**.

Ella nota que el brazo que Matt uso para tocar la puerta estaba sangrando copiosamente, ella la verlo se sintió mal ya que no quería ser un estorbo, ella sin pensarlo, toma una manga de su blusa y la rompe y empieza a vendar a Matt, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo rápido que Mimi había actuado.

Mas al rato...

Todos estaban sentados en el alrededor de la puerta de nadie sabia como abrirla o quien debería ser probado, la mentalidad de todos estaba rayando a la desesperación, aunque todos tenia la convicción de seguir adelante, sus mentes estaban deseando dejar de ser elegidos, en especial Yolei ya que ella estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de poder enfrentar sus pruebas.

Yolei empieza a pensar-**_ realmente ya no quisiera ser una niña elegida, me gustaría no haber estado ahí el día en que recibí mi Digivice, me siento ya cansada de pelear, me siento agotada, se que no soy fuerte y a la vez soy muy impulsiva pero no quiero morir en manos deL Emisario de la oscuridad, simplemente quiero mi vida normal, eso solo quisiera, si es lo que Tai deseaba regresar a su vida normal y por eso hizo ese trato, no lo creo si ya que el lo hubiera hecho hubiera demostrado ser un cobarde, y yo no quiero que me tengan en ese aspecto además quiero llegar al final pero siento miedo de que no sea capaz de llegar a la meta final, aun me siento decepcionada de mi misma por haber hecho que me robaran mi esencia de la manera mas absurda, dejarme hipnotizar para que resultara ser una traidora la cual bajara la barrera que nos protegía, pero lo que no puedo recordar es como diablos me hipnotizo si el no poda penetrar la barrera o si. _**

Finalmente ella se para y decide levantarse y alejarse de la puerta por bien de ella, ella va y se sienta junto de Mimi la cual estaba igual de pensativa que ella, finalmente Mimi se da cuenta y le pregunta- **te encuentras bien Yolei**.

Ella con una mirada triste dice- **no lo se tengo miedo de enfrentar mis pruebas se que algo va a pasar pero no se que es. **

Mimi nota la tristeza de los ojos de Yolei y le dice- **recuerda que aquí todos hemos sido afectados por este asunto, unos mas que otros, tu eres de las mas afectadas ya que él te humillo y como pilón también nos humillo a nosotros también, con tu ataque sin dolor y sin violencia. **

Yolei miraba intrigado como Mimi le estaba dando ánimos pero nota que el semblante de ella se vuelve duro y dice- **yo creo que no hubiéramos soportado la situación por la cual esta Sora. **

Yolei mira a Sora y nota que ella esta aun mas demacrada que ellas y le dice- **por que dices eso**- Mimi le contesta muy seria- **lo se simplemente mira sus ojos aun ella en estos momentos esta confundida con su asunto de saber a quien ama y creo que si descubre a quien ama podremos saber si fue violada o no y por eso no sabe que hacer la pobre. **

Yolei cuando oía eso miraba como Sora se ponía la mano a la cara y se los tallaba como signo de desesperación, y Yolei sintiendo que a ellas que Tai las ha acariciado en los daños.

Finalmente Mimi de tanto pensar toma una decisión y le dice a Yolei- **si algo me sucede no trates de seguirme y quédate lo mas alejada posible**.

Yolei no comprendía que era lo que pasaba cuando de repente ve como Mimi se levanta y se empieza a dirigir a la puerta, todos ven como ella se dirige a la puerta.

Matt el cual se habia recostado un poco para que su cuerpo descansara un poco abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que ella va intentar abrir la puerta, y aun con un gran esfuerzo el se levanta, ya su brazo fue el que sangro pero después sintió como todo su cuerpo se le volvía a entumecer, finalmente ella toca la manija de la puerta pero algo sucede en vez de haber ondas que alejen a Mimi, estas empiezan a absorberla.

Matt al ver como Mimi empezaba a ser absorbida por la puerta grita- **Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **

Ella se voltea y dice- **por favor Matt espérenme aquí tratare de abrir esta puerta por dentro ya que es mi prueba y no se que me depara el destino. **

Yolei viendo la situación se levanta y empieza a correr, cuando se acerca a la puerta las mismas ondas la empieza a absorber también, ella se da cuenta que si ella hubiera entrado primero hubiera lastimado a Sora ya que ella trataría de entrar a su prueba de una vez por todas.

Finalmente ambas son absorbidas por la puerta y finalmente la puerta de transforma en una puerta metálica de color negro de tipo de caja fuerte, Matt en su desesperación se levanta y saca su daga pero oye una voz que proviene detrás de la puerta que dice- **ni se te ocurra Matt podría matar a Mimi y Yolei. **

Matt al oír la voz de Tai dice**- maldito déjalas en paz juro que si logro abrir esta puerta te matare**- se oye la voz de Emisario de la oscuridad que esta sonriendo que dice- **esta bien estoy de acuerdo si logras abrirla tu dejare que me mates pero sino yo te quitare algo. **

Sora que estaba aun sentada y con la cabeza agachada alza su vista mientras oía como Matt amenazaba a Emisario de la oscuridad y nota que Matt tiene un aura plateada que a la vez se transforma en una negra.

Sora al darse cuenta de eso le grita a Matt- **tranquilízate Matt, ya se lo que quiere Emisario de la oscuridad de ti. **

Del otro lado Emisario de la oscuridad se sorprende por lo que oye decir de Sora y piensa- **acaso ya lo descubriste** **pequeña tonta**- pero después sonríe seriamente y se dice en un tono bajo- **no, creo que no solo vio algo que yo se que tiene Matt y que tengo que evitar a toda costa que ellos se den cuenta de lo que le pasa. **

Matt se voltea y mira a Sora con una mirada de enojo y nota que el aura de Matt esta cambiando de color plateado a uno negro, también nota que la temperatura fría de la habitación empieza a descender y con una nueva mirada de enojo dice- **¿Qué es lo que ya te diste cuenta? **

Sora tragando saliva dice- **lo que el quiere es que pierdas el los estribos, que te enojes y cometas estupideces**.

Todos notan que los ojos de Matt por un momento se vuelven negros y de un acto reflejo el toma su daga y de un movimiento rápido coloca la daga en el cuello de Sora, Davis al ver la situación dice- **Matt no seas tonto tu enemigo no es Sora, sino Emisario de la oscuridad y Satanamon. **

Pero Matt no estaba oyendo razones y Joe al ver la situación dice- **no cometas una estupidez Matt suelta a Sora y deja de amenazarla con tu daga, no ves lo que Davis quiere decirte**.

El emisario que estaba detrás de la puerta al oír eso pone una cara de miedo y desesperación; se voltea, mira hacia la puerta y da dos pasos hacia atrás, cierra los ojos, con su mano derecha concentra algo de energía y finalmente la lanza a través de la puerta.

Mientras tanto donde están los demás...

Matt sujetaba a Sora y le aprisionaba sobre sus pechos y la estaba lastimando por el modo en que la estaba abrazando para que ella no escapara. Ken que estaba de espalda detrás de la puerta ve que algo brilla levemente detrás de la puerta y cuando se da cuenta ve que se trata de una bola negra al parecer tiene el sello de Emisario de la oscuridad, entonces ven que esa bola de energía se dirige hacia donde esta Sora y Matt.

Sora al ver esa bola de energía le dice a Matt- **suéltame tonto no vez que Emisario de la oscuridad nos esta atacando. **

Matt que estaba como loco poseído dice- **y eso a mi que me importa el ataque te dañara a ti y a mi me dejara intacto. **

Entonces todos ven que la bola se empieza a acerca a Sora y ve que ella no puede escapar y finalmente se impacta a Sora; pero algo extraño sucede, Sora siente que la bola de energía tiene un poder cálido, que en vez de hacerle daño es como si quisiera protegerla.

Cuando ella se da cuenta ve que la esfera de energía la a atravesado sin causarle daño y cuando de repente siente un leve corte en su cuello, siente como las manos de Matt son quitadas de su cuerpo y oye un grito de dolor.

Cody ve como la bola de energía que el Emisario de la oscuridad lanzo atravesó a Sora sin causarle dolor y ve como a Matt si le daña la bola pero ve que la bola se ha transformado en una bola de color dorado.

Finalmente Matt cae a tres metros de distancia de donde estaba Sora totalmente inconsciente.

De repente se oye la voz del emisario en un tono serio que dice- **niña tonta, será mejor que tomes por un tiempo la daga hasta que ese animal aprenda a controlarse y no me obliguen a tranquilizarlo para siempre.**

Entonces se empieza a alejar, mientas mira su brazalete que este el marca un numero **6,** lo mira, pone una mirada seria y se retira.

Sora se acerca a Matt y nota que ambas auras que veía se han tranquilizado, y simplemente ve un aura de color blanco, ella se extraña y se pregunta por que ella puede ver esas auras sino tiene ninguna habilidad especial.

Mas al rato...

Ya había pasado mas de una hora y Matt no habia despertado, ni tampoco Mimi y Yolei habían salido de su prueba, cuando de repente se oye un crujido de la puerta y se da cuenta de que lo lograron.

Notan que Mimi y Yolei salen de la puerta mientras que esta se abre, pero ambos notan que la mirada de Mimi como la de Yolei están como vacías, finalmente Yolei se acerca a Ken y esta se pone a llorar mientras tanto Mimi observa a Matt que esta inconsciente y simplemente se pone a llorar ya que al parecer el esfuerzo fue demasiado para ellas.

Al oír ese llanto Matt abre los ojos, se siente desorientado, su cuerpo le duele como si la hubieran atropellado un burro, busca el origen de las lagrimas, se da cuenta de que Mimi salió de esa puerta va y la abraza, ella al sentir ese abrazo se derrumba en los brazos de Matt llorando a pulmón abierto y le dice- **tranquila ya todo paso, ya todo esta bien yo te protegeré**.

Pero Sora dice en un acto de desesperación- **como que todo esta bien Matt**- el chico de la amistad voltea a ver a Sora y nota que su cuello esta vendado, este finalmente dice- **¿Qué fue lo que te paso? **

Ella enojada dice- **que acaso no lo recuerdas. **

El muy confundido dice- **no, no lo recuerdo, simplemente recuerdo que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta amenazando a Tai y después todo se vuelve confuso. **

Ella muestra la daga de Matt, este se sorprende ya que el no recuerda cuando se la quito y ella dice- **cuando ella entraron a hacer su prueba me trataste de matar, sino hubiera sido por que Tai te lanzo un ataque no se que hubieras hecho. **

Matt al oír eso dice- **no puede ser yo hice eso, la verdad no recuerdo nada, maldita sea él estuvo aquí y yo no aproveche la oportunidad para matarlo**.

Kary dice- **no, el no estuvo presente, el lanzo una bola de energía a cual atravesó la puerta y se dirigió hacia Sora pero no le hizo ningún daño pero si te causo un gran daño Matt y además sentía alrededor de ti una oscuridad muy peligrosa. **

Matt un poco apenado por la situación que pasaron y sin sabes que responder dice- **no se que paso, tal vez la oscuridad con que esta hecha esa daga se esta adueñando de mi conciencia. **

Joe dice- **tal vez, pero lo mejor será que descansen las chicas antes de continuar... **

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:** hola que les pareció este episodio se que varios de ustedes me van a matar debido a que mate a alguien que lo tenia demasiado mortificado, lo reviviré, no será mejor que este muerto así es un personaje menos que tratar, se que Emisario de la oscuridad es demasiado malvado pero yo nunca creí que fuera capaz de matar a algún elegido verdad.

Ustedes creen que la actitud violenta que tiene Matt es causada por la daga, de que se trato la prueba de Mimi y Yolei, ustedes creen que las siguientes pruebas serán aun mas duras.

Eso véalo en la tercera parte de este episodio llamado: **DIEZ PRUEBAS PARA DOCE ELEGIDOS (cuando el amor y la amistad borran el odio) **

**Notas extras: **

Los acertijos que puse son para que ustedes lo contesten y me digan sus respuestas.

**Defensa a mano desnuda:** este tipo de defensa es la más conocida y más peligrosa de realizar ya que se requiere de un gran grado de concentración, esta defensa consiste en poner las dos manos juntas como si fuera un aplauso plano o sea no a hagan casita. Deben tomar entre ambas manos juntas el filo de la espada como si fueran a dar un aplauso con toda la mano pareja o sea pulgar con pulgar, índice con índice, medio con medio, meñique con meñique.

** Olmeca:** bueno antes de explicar un poco sobre esta cultura, lamento decirles que no busque nada sobre esta cultura, solo les diré los datos que tengo a la mano. Esta cultura es conocida como la cultura madre de meso América, esta surgió alrededor del año 3000 antes de Cristo y duro hasta el año 1200 antes de cristo, no se si sea la cultura mas vieja de América si me equivoco que alguien me corrija. Esta surgió entre los estados de Veracruz (México), Tabasco (México), Campeche (México)

Su más grande contribución fueron efectivamente las cabezas olmecas, grandes rocas de más de un metro de alto las cuales muestran sus rostros, el rostro mas grande es de 2 metros.


	17. Cap 12: Diez Pruebas para 12 elegidos 03

CAPITULO 12: DIEZ PRUEBAS PARA DOCE ELEGIDOS (cuando el amor y la amistad borran el odio)

Hola antes que nada les deseo que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo con todos sus seres queridos. Que les ha parecido este episodio se que estoy siendo muy drástico espero que me comprendan ya que ese es mi estilo, no soy alguien que escriba cosa sin sentido, mas bien escribo cosas que me salen de mi corazón ya que es algo muy raro de decir al parecer mi corazón es algo turbio ya que guardo muchos secretos y sentimientos que no le revelo a nadie aunque a veces quisiera abrir mi corazón parece que tengo miedo de hacerlo y además me guardo demasiadas cosas tal vez por eso mi estilo Dark sea muy duro de digerir ya que pongo situaciones y sucesos muy duros que no cualquiera podría soportar. 

Bueno basta de lamentaciones ahora hay que seguir con el episodio de este fic.

Informo que el siguiente episodio que seguirá será el ultimo de esta saga, pero no daré por terminada mi historia sino que continuara en la siguiente historia llamada "**LA REDENCIÓN DE LA OSCURIDAD" o "DIGIMON: LA REDENCIÓN"**

Y disculpen la tardanza ya que tuve un mes sin intermedios ya que trabaje todos los días hasta las 11 o doce de la noche ya se que esta no es excusa pero creo que con este episodio quedaran complacidos...

**NOTAS ACTUALES:** para este momento les deseo feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que disfruten su día de reyes en los países en que se celebre, así como para este momento ustedes desearan saber que este Fic tiene una continuación la cual se llama "**DIGIMON: LA REDENCION DE LA LUZ"**, esa continuación aun no pueden leerla hasta que se publique el siguiente episodio, el cual será el final de esta parte en donde se sabrá por que Tai es considerado el ser mas impredecible del mundo. Bueno ahora continuemos con la historia.

Ya ha pasado como dos horas desde que Mimi y Yolei salieron de su prueba ellas dos han estado durmiendo en los brazos de sus respectivos novio pero el rostro de Matt esta marcada por una fuerte depresión ya que no comprende por que le sucede estas cosas, él no recuerda por que pierde el control de sus actos y además desea no volver perderlo ya que cada vez que lo pierde al parecer causa un daño mayor que el anterior.

El empieza a recordar y se acuerda que la primera vez que perdió el control fue algo consiente fue un sentimiento muy raro el cual le agrado, recuerda que fue cuando Tai apareció esa vez en el puente cuando el hizo la farsa de los dos Tais.

La cual él lo golpeo con un gusto indescriptible, se sentía libre de hacerlo y no le importo hacerlo ya que gozaba mucho haciéndolo, después la segunda vez que perdió el control fue cuando le grito a Sora que estaba embarazada esa vez sentía que su mente se perdía y que no pensaba con detenimiento todo lo que había pasado anteriormente; pero esta vez el siente terriblemente mal ya que el no recuerda nada de lo que hizo y no sabe que hacer si ese estado se vuelve peor.

Finalmente las dos chicas despiertas y deciden pasar a la siguiente puerta, cuando ven se dan cuenta que se trata de otro pasillo un poco mas ancho y oscuro que el anterior, se dan cuenta que la puerta se coloco ahí a propósito fuera para darles paso al siguiente pasillo y no a la siguiente cámara.

Todos siguen caminando aunque todos empiezan a sentir los efectos del cansancio, el hambre y la sed, no saben cuanto tiempo han estado dentro de la cueva mas aun por lo mal psicológicamente aunque han logrado pasar todas las pruebas que Tai les han impuesto, han tenido que pagar mucho ya que la muerte de Izzy había sido un golpe muy duro para el grupo.

También la baja confianza que empezaban a tener todos ellos como grupo, no sabían si podrías llegar al final sin tener que perder a alguien más en el camino.

Mientras caminaban Mimi empezaba a recordar lo que vivió en su prueba

Flash back:

Mimi al principio estaba en un sitio totalmente oscuro, no podía ver mas allá de sus ojos, sentía que el aire que había ahí empezaba a escasear, cuando de repente siente una nueva brisa ella se voltea y se da cuenta que es Yolei la que esta detrás de ella, finalmente Yolei al ver esa oscuridad dice- **de que se trata todo esto.**

Mimi le responde con un semblante serio- **no lo se, pero debemos de enfrentar lo que venga en frente.**

De repente el suelo brilla al mismo tiempo se rompe y absorbe a Yolei en un instante, Mimi grita- **Yolei no me dejes sola.**

Mimi estaba triste ya que Yolei había desaparecido y no sabía que hacer finalmente grita a todo pulmón- **¿Qué es lo que pretendes Tai con todo esto?**

Finalmente se oye una voz rara que dice- **debes de seguir hacia delante y no te detengas por nada del mundo.**

Mimi obedeciendo aquella voz sigue adelante, aunque estaba todo oscuro ella caminaba lentamente, ya que no sabia que había mas delante de sus ojos, no queria tropezar.

Ella seguía caminando pero se empezaba a preguntar, si caminaba con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, pensaba que estaba perdiendo los sentidos ya que no podia escuchar nada.

Después de caminar mucho ve a lo lejos una entrada sin puerta, ve que la luz que emitía era calida, tanto que se da cuenta de que sus manos desde hace rato estaban totalmente entumidos por el frió de esa oscuridad.

Finalmente ella temerosa entra por esa puerta, cuando pasa a través de esta todo a su alrededor vuelve a brillar, ella instintivamente cierra sus ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir se da cuenta que esta dentro de una iglesia.

Ella mira a su alrededor y ve que el altar que esta hecho de mármol blanco pulido brillante, demasiado hermoso para ser creado por mano humana, este esta en lo alto de unas 5 o 6 escaleras, en medio de la pequeña iglesia había un pasillo de dos metros de ancho, a cada lado del pasillo hay 20 bancas, todas de cedro blanco y bien pulido, en lo alto se ve la silueta de una cruz, ella impresionada por la belleza de esta mira hacia las paredes ve que en lo alto de esas paredes hay unos hermosos ventanales bien hechos y arreglados con figuras del nacimiento, muerte y resurrección de Jesús de Nazareth.

Finalmente ella se empieza a acercar hacia el altar, al estar cerca oye un sollozo lleno de dolor, por un momento se queda estática, agudizando su oído trata de localizar ese sollozo, se da cuenta que se trata de Yolei y que ella esta sufriendo finalmente se acerca.

Cuando ella esta al pie de las escaleras varias luces se prenden e iluminan la cruz la cual estaba en tinieblas, Mimi alza su mirada hacia la cruz, da un grito de terror al ver que ahí estaba atada en la cruz Yolei y unos picos que salían de la pared le estaba perforando sus manos y sus pies.

Mimi miro el rostro de ella y noto que salían lagrimas de sangre de sus ojos, la chica que porta la pureza al ver esa escena se horroriza y siente deseos de huir pero algo le dice que no lo haga ya que si lo hace será una verdadera miedosa, finalmente se oye una voz que le dice- **lista para tu prueba.**

Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos debido a todo lo que ha visto y le ha sucedido a Yolei dice- **si estoy lista.**

La voz dice- **tendrás que demostrarme la verdadera pureza, sino veo pureza en ti niña haré sufrir mas a tu amiguita.**

Mimi ya estaba cohibida con lo visto ya no se podía imaginar mas daño hacia una persona, pero ahora la pregunta era como demostrar la pureza, eso era algo difícil de hacer ya que no había modo de demostrar la pureza tal vez por eso era su verdadero miedo.

Ella se sienta en una banca y se pone a meditar como puede demostrar la pureza… ya había pasado ya media hora desde que estaba encerrada ahí, y realmente se estaba desesperando, en su mente no se le había ocurrido ninguna forma de demostrar la pureza.

En su desesperación se le ocurre una idea para probar la pureza era arriesgado pero no tenia otra salida, finalmente dice Mimi- **se que me oyes, no se quien seas pero no dejare que Yolei siga sufriendo, subiré esas escaleras si no soy pura que esos picos que están lastimando a Yolei me purifiquen, pero si lo soy que esos mismos picos desaparezcan.**

La voz le contesta- **estas segura si fallas tu morirás y ella queda traumatizada de piernas y manos, ya no podrá escribir o caminar normalmente.**

**Si acepto los precios**- dice Mimi mientras de repente se ve que las escaleras se multiplicas y que la cruz en donde se coloco Yolei baja al mismo tiempo es colocada al final de las escaleras.

Yolei con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dice- **Mimi no lo hagas no arriesgues tu vida por mi.**

Mimi la mira desde donde esta y con una mirada tierna le dice- **lo siento hermanita pero debo hacerlo-** y de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas le sigue diciendo- **te digo hermanita por que para mi si lo eres, eres alguien importante para mi, eres parte de mi familia, tu ya estas mostrando la pureza con todo este castigo y lo has soportado ejemplarmente sin quejarte, y yo no he hecho nada para ayudarte, por eso decidí hacerlo así.**

Finalmente Mimi empieza a subir la escalera, cuando esta poniendo su primer pie en esta trata de poner su mente en blanco pero cuando lo hace el primer pico la cual atraviesa la mano derecha de Yolei desaparece y de repente le atraviesa el hombro derecho.

La voz dice- **esa no es pureza poner la mente en blanco no es pureza es querer pasar lo negro por blanco.**

Mimi sentía un terrible dolor en el hombro pero ahora estaba confundida por que pensaba si ponía la mente en blanco con eso funcionaria; pero vio que esa no es la respuesta.

Ella sube tres escalones más pero ahora piensa cosas bellas y hermosas; pero otro pico desaparece del cuerpo de la chica que porta la pureza y el amor. Esta al instante se le entierra en una pierna, al sentir el dolor cae de espalda rodando por las escaleras y regresa al sitio de inicio.

Mimi se levanta en medio del dolor y aun con el miedo reflejado en los ojos pero con el deber de ser fuerte dice- **entonces que debe ser la pureza tengo miedo pero debo de seguir no por mi, sino por ella.**

Ella empieza a subir la escalera pero esta vez con solo una idea, ayudar a su hermanita, pero de repente todos los picos que atravesaban a Yolei se desprenden causándole un gran dolor, viendo esta como se desprenden y casi al instante se entierran en todo el cuerpo de Mimi.

Ella siente un dolor mas terrible mas aun cuando Tai le ataco, sentía como poco a poco salía la sangre de su cuerpo este dolor le estaba carcomiendo sus entrañas ya que un pico se le había enterrado en su vientre, no lo soporta y quiere llorar pero decide seguir adelante por ella.

Yolei suelta mas lagrimas y no nota que el pecho de Mimi esta brillando una luz verdosa, finalmente llega hasta donde esta Yolei y el dice a su amiga- **por fin te pude alcanzar.**

Finalmente Mimi cae al suelo desangrándose, ella estaba a un paso de la inconciencia, siente cada vez el frió en su cuerpo, mientras cierra los ojos piensa- **_hice lo mejor que pude, perdóname Matt por dejarte solo, pero ya no siento mi cuerpo, me cuesta trabajo respirar._**

Una luz dorada se posa sobre Yolei soltándola de la cruz curándole sus heridas, finalmente se levanta y corre hacia Mimi.

Cuando la toma entre sus brazos la nota que esta muy fría, su tez cada vez mas pálida y llorando dice- **no Mimi por que lo hiciste, no hermana no te mueras por favor ayúdala, por lo que mas quiera sálvala no importa si me quitas una pierna o un ojo o me dejas ciega pero ayúdala, te lo suplico.**

Mientras decía eso el pecho de Yolei brillaba igual en un tono verdoso, ella desesperada notaba que la respiración de su hermana se detenía totalmente, ella mas desesperada que nunca la abraza y dice llorando- **por favor ayúdala, ayúdala, daré lo que quiera, no me importa si tenga que dar la mitad de mi vida, pero ayúdala**- la voz dice- **lo haré ambas acaban de demostrar la pureza.**

Nuevamente una luz dorada se posa sobre Mimi curándole todas las heridas, finalmente ella abre los ojos, mira a Yolei y al ver que ella esta bien la abraza con mucha fuerza y cariño.

La voz se oye en un modo serio y dice- **ustedes han demostrado la pureza como hace rato les dije, la pureza de sentimiento es una cosa y la pureza de acto es otra muy distinta, la pureza de sentimiento es lo que evita que peleen entre ustedes cuando están reunidos o que hagan cosas malas para no dañar a los demás, pero la pureza de actos son aquellos actos que se hacen por los demás sin tomar en cuenta los daños personales a que grado puedan llegar, son actos en los cuales no hay malicia o deseo de sobresalir o ser el héroe, esos son los actos puros, se que han sufrido demasiado y que no han llorado lo suficiente pero es hora de que salgan de la prueba, hasta luego...**

De repente una luz brillante cubre a ambas la cual no les permitía ver a su alrededor y cuando vuelven a abrir los ojos ven que están de nuevo por donde entraron. Pero sus miradas estaban cansadas sin vida con el deseo de simplemente llorar y dormir un largo rato, ellas miran alrededor todo es un desorden ven que Sora esta vendada en su cuello.

Por otro lado Matt esta inconsciente y se pregunta a ella misma que es lo que ha pasado, finalmente ambas se ponen a llorar ve como su hermanita es consolada por Ken y que Matt se despierta, este se levanta para consolarla, finalmente se queda dormida en sus brazos y no oye mas...

Fin Flash Back

Aun iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Matt la hace reaccionar, ya que le pregunta- **te encuentras bien.**

Mimi cabizbaja le contesta- **no lo se, aun siento como en todo mi cuerpo las heridas que me provocaron.**

Matt apretaba los nudillos de sus dedos ya que el hubiera querido sufrir lo que sufrió ella para evitarle todo eso. Entonces dice- **pero este no tuvo piedad en aplicarles esa prueba, que estaba pensando Tai al hacerlo, pero para que me pongo así si ya sabemos que Tai solo desea nuestra destrucción.**

Mimi baja la cabeza siente que ya hay algo que no encaja es como si Tai entre todas las cosas que esta planeando hubiera algo, algo mas allá de la comprensión, ella al ver la ironía que nota dice- **sabes hasta ahora hemos visto la pureza sin saber interpretarla, he estado pensando que si no estuviera causando demasiado daños estaría feliz de que Tai aun estuviera de nuestro lado.**

Matt pone una mirada de pocos amigos ya que esa afirmación no le agrada si Tai estuviera de su lado el los estaría guiando y en vez de atacarlos en el nivel que los hacia lo haría levemente o fingiría atacarlos, pero la muerte de Izzy fue demasiado para dejar de pensar que pueden recuperar a Tai.

Finalmente ambos reaccionan cuando ven que están enfrente de otra puerta, una rosada con bordes dorados y plateados que tenía incrustados en diamantes el emblema del amor.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta vieron que ya no necesitaban saber quien seguía, ya que esto es una descarada invitación para Sora y Yolei.

Sora con cara de pesadumbre dice- **esta bien Tai si me quieres aquí estoy entrare...**

Ella siente en una mano en su hombro y se da cuenta que se trata de Matt que aun con lo mal que se siente por haberla herido en el cuello le dice- **no te preocupes todo estará bien se que lograras pasar la prueba que te imponga ese mal nacido.**

Ella simplemente sonríe y dice- **tienes razón, no importa lo que me ponga sabré demostrar que se el verdadero significado del amor...**

En ese instante se oye la voz del emisario que dice- **estas segura niña tonta, la prueba que seguirá no es cosa de que lo tomes a la ligera jajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

La portadora del amor sintió un fuerte escalofrió como nunca había sentido, se sentía extraña de que le hablara Tai así de esa manera; pero estaba segura que si lograba superar a Tai podría descubrir que es lo que realmente se propone como emisario de la oscuridad...

Finalmente Sora entra a la habitación y contempla todo, se da cuenta que es una especie de combinación de todas las habitaciones anteriores, era circular de mármol blanco, las paredes estaban del mismo modo cuando estuvieron en la prueba de Izzy en el techo estaban varias cadenas, al mismo tiempo el cuarto era iluminada por varios candelabros de oro y plata, ve que no hay puerta para seguir avanzando.

Finalmente Sora y Yolei ponen un paso al frente. Aun temblando por la prueba anterior dice Yolei- **ya estamos aquí que prueba nos espera a ambas...**

Una voz que no era la de Tai empieza a retumbar diciendo- **ya lo verán ustedes...**

Nadie pudo responder a esa respuesta ya que el suelo de esa habitación empieza a brillar y de repente se crea un vació en el cual todos caen...

Mientras tanto en la habitación en donde Izzy fue asesinado llegan Jesús y Ariel, Jesús revisa la escena muestra una cara de preocupación y dice- **que fue lo que paso aquí, parece como si una guerra hubiera estallado aquí...**

Ariel nota el charco de sangre, lentamente se acerca y lo revisa, aun siente la sangre fresca, y dice- **no deben de ir lejos pero por que siento que esta sangre es de alguien que fue callado de un modo abrupto.**

Jesús se le acerca y dice- **no lo se, pero debemos seguir ya que ellos deben estar cerca de nosotros, debemos alcanzarlos ya que si ellos llegan al final sin que sepan la verdad tal vez fracasen en su misión solo por necedad.**

Ariel se levanta y empieza a caminar- **si tienes razón será mejor seguir adelante no hay tiempo que perder.**

Mientras tanto en el salón de la prueba...

Sora abría los ojos sentía como si se hubiera subido a la montaña rusa y hubiera estado varias veces seguidas.

Miro a su alrededor y se da cuenta que ya no esta en la misma habitación que estaba cuando entro, estaba en una habitación de color negro en las paredes y su piso estaba seccionado por cuadrados de medio metro de largo.

Vio que ella estaba en medio de la habitación y en cada lado había 10 cuadros y de frente eran como diez metros.

No se había dado cuenta que enfrente de ella había una sombra la cual estaba cruzada de brazos y esta le dice**- hasta que despertaste niña tonta.**

Sora lo mira con detenimiento y dice- **sal de esas sombras Tai o mejor dicho emisario de la oscuridad.**

La silueta empieza a caminar y sale a una leve luz que se produce dentro del área donde esta la chica del amor y se nota que efectivamente se trata de Tai aun vestido con su ropa de emisario y este le dice- **lista para tu prueba.**

Ella lo mira con determinación y le dice- **si estoy lista.**

Entonces del piso atrás donde esta Sora sale dos esposas, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar la atan los tobillos de ella. Ve que ella no puede escapar ya que no le dan movilidad para los lados, para el frente o atrás.

Tai le dice sin moverse de su sitio- **tu prueba será la siguiente:**- y este sonríe cínicamente mostrando la seguridad de que ella no pasara- **me dirás a quien de los dos amas**.

Ella sorprendida dice- **como diablos quiere que te conteste eso si aun sigo confundida.**

El le responde- **te la pondré fácil.**

Ella ve que el cuerpo de Tai empieza a brillar, de repente su cuerpo de el se separa una sombra luminosa, esa sombra empieza a tomar forma.

Expectante no sabe que esperar, cuando esa luz termina de tomar forma se sorprende ya que ve que se trata de otro Tai, posa su mirada en el y nota que su mirada es la que ella ha conocido desde chica, sin duda alguna el era Tai el chico elegido del valor.

Ella solo pudo articular- **Tai eres tú.**

Entonces el emisario alza su mano que tiene su brazalete, aprieta unas teclas y activa esposas las cuales atrapa los pies de Tai en la hilera siguiente en donde se encuentra Sora.

El emisario se coloca en la hilera anterior en donde se encuentra ella y también se coloca unas esposas en los tobillos.

Finalmente dice el emisario con su clásica risa- **deberás de escoger a quien amas tienes 10 minutos y para que veas cuanto tiempo te falta esto será tu reloj.**

Ella nota que en donde estaba la primera hilera de cuadros mas alejada caía de un solo golpe y nota que también la del otro lado sucede lo mismo. Rápidamente nota que sale fuego del sitio donde quedaba el hueco y simplemente Tai le dice- **te quedan 9 minutos...**

Mientras tanto Yolei abre los ojos y no percibe nada, ella piensa que ha quedado ciega ya que no percibe ninguna luz para ver que hay a su alrededor.

Ella se frota sus ojos pero aun así no ve nada, finalmente ve que varias luces se prenden a su alrededor alejadas de ella como 35 metros de donde estaba ella; pero nota que esas luces quedan como encerrada en un espacio determinado y no le permiten ver en donde esta ella.

Finalmente en donde se posan todas aquellas luces se notan varias siluetas ella las mira con cuidado y se da cuenta que todas las siluetas son Ken pero todos están vestidos como el emperador del Digimundo.

Y además todos están encadenados del cuerpo, suspendido en el aire, de repente se oye una voz que no conoce y le dice- **niña que porta la pureza y el amor esta es tu prueba.**

Yolei aun sorprendida dice- **de que se trata mi prueba.**

La voz le dice- **deberás decirme quien de ellos es el verdadero Ken solo tendrás una oportunidad.**

Ella feliz al ver que su prueba fácil ella empieza a caminar pero la voz vuelve a hablar y con tono de autoridad dice- **no des ni un paso mas… deberás adivinar desde donde estas ya que el sitio en donde estas simplemente tiene medio metro de ancho y si descubres quien es el verdadero el te llevara por un camino seguro pero si avanzas tal vez caigas en el vació donde habrá picos los cuales te mataran.**

La chica de pelo violeta se puso verdaderamente nerviosa debido a que una ráfaga de viento la golpea, ella al recibir esa ráfaga son arrebatados sus lentes cayendo al piso oscuro.

Ella ya no puede ver que hay mas adelante y no podía distinguir a los Ken que estaban enfrente ya que ella pensó que las copias de Ken debían de estar mal hechas y por eso le quitaron los lentes...

Mientras tanto en donde estaba Sora...

Ella miraba, notaba que le quedaban 7 minutos para decidir a quien de los dos ama y así también despejar las dudas de su corazón, ella los mira y nota que ambos están callados.

Finalmente Tai dice- **Sora no elijas si aun no estas segura, yo confió en ti para todo esto se que lo harás bien.**

El emisario simplemente ríe burlonamente viendo la frustración de la chica del amor y dice- **si no eliges tu también caerás a esta altura destrozándote todo tu patético y escurrido cuerpo. Así habré acabado a un elegido más y eso me daría más alegría a mí ya que yo si puedo escapar de esta prueba.**

Ella estaba dudosa y pensaba de un modo rápido- **_cual será la respuesta cual, si tan solo fuera otra cosa y no fuera personas sino..._**

Se da cuenta de una cosa y recuerda una platica que tuvo ella con su mama recientemente...

Flash back

Sora estaba ayudando a su mama a preparar la cena, su madre nota esa singular alegría y le pregunta- **¿Por qué estás contenta hija**?

Ella le contesta- **es que he recuperado las esperanzas sobre todo este asunto, ya que este día oí algo que tal vez me sirva para todo este caso**.

Su madre con una sonrisa ella le dice**- me alegro por ti hija**.

Ella cambia a un tono aun mas serio y le vuelve a decir**- pero aun noto tu mirada algo triste te pasa, o es acaso algo que desconocemos tu padre y yo, hija.**

Sora al ver que no le podía ocultar nada a su madre y ella contesta seriamente- **lo que pasa que aunque aplique lo que escuche no podré quitarme esa duda que tiene mi ser.**

Su madre se acerca asegurándose de que la cena no se fuera quemar por estar en platicando amenamente y le dice a su hija- **sentémonos en el comedor y puedes explicarme cual es esa duda.**

Aunque Sora estaba llena de optimismo por lo que había escuchado; pero tratar de explicarle su duda era algo confuso, pero aun si decide hacerlo ya que así tal vez este día fuera perfecto si su madre resolviendo su duda.

Después de que ambas se sientan y ella como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas dice- **mira si tuvieras que elegir entre dos personas cual escogerías.**

Su madre sonríe y dice- **escogería el cual mi corazón me dictara.**

Sora viendo que no conseguiría nada sino le decía todo le responde de un modo serio- **lo que pasa es que debo de escoger entre Tai y el emisario no se a quien de los dos me he enamorado.**

Ve que su madre medita y dice- **creo que en esto no te puedo ayudar ya que al parecer tú conoces la respuesta y no te has querido dar cuenta.**

Ella extrañada le dice- **como no te das cuenta que son dos personas distintas.**

Su madre empieza a sonreír mostrando el gran amor que le tiene por su hija y dice**- como me lo suponía**.

Ella la toma de los hombros que a la vez cambiaba a una mirada seria y dice- **hija por que no tomas este asunto desde otro punto de vista, trata de no verlo como lo vez ahora sino igual pero a la vez diferente.**

Ella no comprendía lo que pasaba y dice- **como no te entiendo.**

Su madre lo mira con unos ojos tiernos y le dice- **hija cuando llegue el momento de que tengas que decidir ten mis palabras en cuenta y veras que tu duda desaparecerá.**

Ella sintiéndose confusa pero con mas ánimos que al principio del día le pregunta otra cosa a su madre- **oye mama una pregunta ¿Por qué no levantaron la demanda contra Tai de violación?**

Su madre la mira con ternura y le dice- **dime tu por que deberíamos de demandar a Tai por violación, hija.**

Ella sintiendo como todo lo que ella dice se lo regresa se pone a pensar y finalmente dice- **la verdad ustedes creen que Tai no me violo y por esa creencia no han hecho nada verdad.**

Su madre le acaricia su cabello y le dice- **así es, aunque tu estudio diga que fue probable, eso no me indica que eso sea cierto. Yo pienso que tú sabes lo que realmente paso pero solo el tiempo nos dirá si es cierto lo que dice tus resultados.**

Sora con una sonrisa dice- **Gracias madre me haces sentir mejor.**

Pero su madre aun seria dice- **pero hija sabes que es amar**.

Sora se sorprende por la pregunta, la verdad no sabe lo que va a contestar y finalmente dice**- la verdad no se que contestarte.**

Su madre con una mirada tan tierna que Sora siente que su corazón no puede más y la abraza.

Se coloca en su regazo y ella le dice- **hija amar en realidad no es un concepto mas bien un sentir pero si quieres un concepto te diré lo siguiente.**

"**Amar es aceptar a la persona con sus aciertos y errores, nunca reprochárselos, además ayudar a superarlos sin la necesidad de transformar eso en una tarea de gran importancia".**

Sora escuchaba esas palabras con gran detenimiento y dice- **gracias madre tus palabras me han dado todo el ánimo que necesitaba y pensare cuidadosamente lo que me has dicho.**

Fin flash back

Sora regresaba a la realidad se da cuenta de que ahora las palabras de su madre empezaban a tener sentido, mientras mira a su alrededor nota que solo quedan tres cuadros de cada lado para que llegue con ella. Finalmente con voz temblorosa empieza a decir- **esta bien Tai esta es mi respuesta...**

Mientras tanto en donde estaba Yolei...

Ella estaba llorando ya que tenia miedo de equivocarse de persona y caer en ese vació ya que seria lo peor que le podía suceder.

Ella cae de rodillas y simplemente dice- **no puedo Ken no puedo reconocerte, sin mis lentes no puedo ver mas allá, no puedo distinguir algo a mas de un metro de distancia. Tengo miedo de usar mis otros sentidos para descubrir quien eres debido a que ellos también me pueden engañar.**

Entonces oye una voz que dice**- tienes miedo de avanzar verdad, entonces realmente tu no amas a Ken, si lo amaras realmente te arriesgarías por el y aunque fallases no te sentirías mal ya que lo habrías hecho por amor.**

Yolei aun llorando le grita a la voz- **ya cállate tu no sabes lo que dices.**

La voz le responde- **si se lo que digo, cuando realmente se ama a una persona lo que hace que las cosas funcionen es la confianza a uno mismo y a la persona amada, acaso no tienes confianza de que saldrás victoriosa de esta prueba.**

Yolei se tapaba los oídos pero de nada servia ya que la voz la escuchaba dentro de su cabeza y finalmente dice- **se que puedo pasar esta prueba tengo confianza en el pero en mi la verdad no se.**

La voz enojada dice**- esta bien tu lo quisiste cambiare la prueba, deberás de llegar el verdadero Ken sino el morirá y tu saldrás de esta prueba ilesa pero con la carga de conciencia de que no hiciste nada.**

Yolei se ponía pálida del miedo ya que sabia que Tai era capaz de eso y mas, aunque dudaba mucho que esa voz fuera Tai, finalmente dice- **esta bien me arriesgare se que debo confiar en mi corazón y en el amor que le tengo a Ken, saldré airosa de esta prueba.**

Ella empieza a mirar a todos los Ken y ve que aunque borrosamente los distingue algo dentro de su corazón le esta diciendo que ese no es su Ken.

Entonces de su pecho empieza a brillar una luz rosada y empieza como a que distinguir mejor a todas las copias y se da cuenta de algo que todas las copias estaban estáticas.

Que solo dos estaban moviéndose constantemente vio que uno estaba de un lado y que el otro estaba a espalda de ellas y piensa- **se que uno de ellos dos es mi Ken pero como sabré cual es el verdadero.**

Finalmente ella mira a uno y no ve nada raro; pero al verlo siente un frió en su cuerpo, entonces mira al otro, nota que siente una sensación muy cálida y agradable, ella misma se dice- **ya te reconocí Ken se que me guiaras.**

Entonces ella se empieza a dirigir hacia a donde sentía esa brisa cálida mientras que su pecho brillaba de forma muy esplendorosa, siente que en esa oscuridad hay un gran pasillo finalmente camina.

Llega hacia donde esta Ken finalmente cuando llega las cadenas que lo aprisionan se liberan y ella feliz abraza a Ken.

Mientras ella lloraba por haber logrado pasar su prueba le dice**- que bueno que eres tu realmente estaba perdida no sabia que hacer pero finalmente con tu calidez me guiaste.**

Ken dice con un tono romántico- **no nada de eso, tu corazón te guió hacia a mi y por eso pusiste continuar tuviste confianza en ti y en mi...**

Mientras tanto en donde estaba Sora...

**Esta es mi respuesta**- decía Sora aun con una mirada llena de dudas pero a la vez llena de emoción y Ambos al verla dicen- **cual es tu respuesta.**

Ella cierra los ojos y dice- **a la persona que mas amo en este mundo es a ti Tai.**

Ambos Tai no comprendían la respuesta y dice el emisario- **a que estas jugando decídete de una vez por todas.**

Sora sonriendo dice- **no lo entiendes verdad emisario amo a los dos, tanto al Tai que conocí en el pasado como a este Tai que es el emisario, no importa que otro Tai aparezca también lo amare ya que ustedes no son personas distintas, sino personalidades, siempre amare a Tai sin importar que personalidad tome.**

Al terminar de decir esa frase ambos cuadros donde estaban el emisario y Tai se ponen ambos en la misma hilera donde esta Sora pero al hacerlo ambos se vuelve a unir creando a un Tai vestido con la ropa del emisario.

Sora al ver que no hablaba el emisario ella dice- **Tai eres tú.**

Entonces el emisario levanta su vista y pone una mirada tierna que dice- **si soy yo por el momento.**

En ese instante ambas esposas que tenían atadas a manos se abren y ella empieza a correr donde esta Tai.

Lo abraza sintiendo su cuerpo cálido y suave, con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **gracias por fin pude entender mis sentimientos, por fin ahora se que te amo no importas si regresas a ser el emisario ahora ya no podré dudar de ti nunca mas.**

Tai con su mirada feliz le dice- **ya lo se mi pequeño cielo, se que me amas tanto como yo a ti; pero aun esto no ha terminado ya que logre tomar el control de mi cuerpo momentáneamente para decirte que gracias por mantener esa confianza en mi aunque no recuerdes que fue lo que paso después de que mi otra personalidad te ataco.**

Sora abrazándolo y pegando su cara en el pecho de el le contesta- **no importa, ya no me importa si me violaste, lo que importa es que estemos juntos por siempre...**

En ese momento Sora siente que el cuerpo de Tai se vuelve frió, lentamente sin cambiar su mirada manteniendo su cuerpo pegado a la de ella, alza ve la mirada y la nota fría, llena de rencor y oscuridad, ella simplemente lo abraza mas fuerte y le dice- **aun a ti te amo emisario, por favor no me dejes aquí en este sitio sola.**

El emisario dice- **niña tonta has logrado pasar tu prueba, no lo vez pero lo sientes tu esencia esta brillando en un tono tan grande y magnifico que no podría ponerme en contra de eso, ahora te dejare sola y podrás salir de tu prueba.**

En ese instante el se separa de Sora y desaparecer el suelo donde estaba ella y el ve como simplemente cae al vació...

Cuando ella despierta se da cuenta que todos están en el mismo sitio donde aun dormidos pero también se están despertando.

Finalmente ella logra ponerse de pie y se da cuenta que ya había una puerta para seguir caminando; pero nota que en esa puerta hay una silueta entre las sombras obstruyendo el paso de la luz. Además había alguien ahí finalmente la voz dice- **espero que no les haya dolido el viaje.**

Sora reconoce la voz y dice- **Tai por que no sales de las sombras y das tu cara.**

El emisario dice- **no creo que esta vez no.**

Ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se levanta aun paso seguro se acerca para darle un abrazo así demostrándole su amor. El emisario levanta su mano y saca una onda oscura la cual lanza lejos y esta cae de espaldas.

Finalmente Tai sale de las sombras y se nota una mirada roja no se sabe si es de odio o de otra cosa, este enfurecido dirige su mirada a Sora y le dice con un rencor inaudito- **esta fue la última vez que dejes que me abraces la próxima vez te acabare tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de nada...**

Finalmente se voltea y se retira; pero algo en la mirada que vio Sora hacia dudar, ella ya no sentía rencor, ni odio, ya no había dudas en su corazón hacia el emisario realmente lo ama con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo el emisario se vuelve a recargar en la pared sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba, sentía mareos, nauseas, todo el cuerpo le dolía tanto que le costaba caminar y dice- **no, tengo que seguir adelante.**

Con lágrimas en los ojos- t**engo que llegar al final, no importa lo que suceda, tengo que llegar**.

Finalmente se recupera un poco y mira su brazalete, este le dice con números rojos, grandes y parpadeantes un numero **3**...

Mientras tanto en la puerta donde Mimi, Yolei hicieron su prueba estaban tanto Jesús como Ariel, tratando de hacerla un lado ya que ambos habían sido rechazados varias veces por una extraña onda, finalmente Jesús dice- **Ariel si quieres que tus poderes despierten deberán ser aquí ya que esta cosa no nos dejara pasar. **

Ariel al ver la situación asiente y dice- **tienes razón debo de hacerlo ya. **

Ariel extiende su mano y trata de concentrarse, finalmente de su mano empieza a salir una onda oscura la cual bloquea las ondas que emiten la puerta. Finalmente se acerca al estar frente a la puerta. Lentamente alza su puño derecho, este empieza a brillar y finalmente grita- **golpe legendario. **

Su puño choca con la puerta y esta se hace añicos tanto Ariel como Jesús estaban sorprendidos, Jesús le toca el hombro y dice- **ya vez has despertados nuevamente tus poderes de cuando eras niño y también cuando nos paso eso si cuando despertó el emisario y el...**-

Ariel levanta su mano contraria, se la pone en su hombro y le dice-** no digas mas amigo, lo bueno es que debemos seguir avanzado sin tener que detenernos ya que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. **

Finalmente ambos asienten y deciden seguir caminando sin importar lo cansado que estuvieran los dos, sabían que debían de alcanzarlos y no les importaba el como hacerlo...

Mientras tanto todos los elegidos ya estaban caminando hacia la siguiente cámara. Mimi iba de lado de Sora y de Yolei; ya que ambas estaban cansadas y hambrientas pero aun así debían de seguir adelante.

Mientras que Sora sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza desde que salió de la habitación de su prueba, mientras tanto Joe y Cody eran los que iban hacia adelante del todo el grupo. Mientras tanto que Matt y Davis eran los que iban atrás platicando.

Davis con un semblante serio dice-** ya creo que solo faltan dos pruebas, la de la amistad y la del valor, verdad que tengo razón Matt. **

Matt aun consiente de todo dice- **no solo falta la prueba de la amistad, pienso que lo del puente fue tu prueba pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy en lo cierto, no es así Davis. **

El chico que porta el valor y la amistad dice-** tienes razón tal vez lo del puente fue mi prueba y no me di cuenta de eso. **

Matt puso un semblante duro y dice- **quiero que me hagas un favor Davis, cuando entremos a la prueba de la amistad trata de no exaltarte y no te dejes llevar por rencores y odio ni por lo que veas. **

Davis extrañado pregunta- **¿Por qué lo dices? **

Matt serio dice- **tengo el presentimiento que la prueba de nosotros debemos tener la cabeza fría para poder actuar serenamente ya que la amistad que tenemos por todos nos hará caer en algo que el planeo muy bien. **

Davis oía serenamente todo lo que Matt le decía pero secretamente no estaba de acuerdo en seguir las órdenes de nadie ya que el era el líder de los nuevos elegidos y nadie lo iba a suplantar.

Finalmente habían llegado a la siguiente puerta, y esta estaba entreabierta, ya no se fijaron mucho en los arreglos que tenían, lo único que tenían en mente era entrar ahí y pasar la prueba.

Finalmente todos entran a la prueba final y ven que se trata de una habitación algo rara ya que el cuarto es rectangular de unos 10 metros de ancho por 20 de largo, este bien iluminado.

Las paredes están pintadas igual de blanco pero el suelo esta alfombrado con una alfombra roja, en el centro de la habitación hay una mesa de mármol blanco de una sola pata la cual estaba bien esculpida y además sobre la mesa había un **cincel y un martillo**.

Al fondo de la habitación hay una escalera y al final de estas se encuentra un trono hecho de oro con incrustaciones de plata, en el respaldo tienes una altura de dos metros de alto y un metros de ancho. Además el dibujo del emblema del valor con incrustaciones de diamante, y atrás del trono esta otra puerta la cual esta entreabierta.

Todos al ver esta habitación se quedaron maravillados, finalmente Matt y Davis se acercan a la mesa, Davis toma el martillo y el cincel, cuando eso sucede se oyen varios gritos cuando ellos voltean ven que todos los elegidos estaban siendo encerrados en especie de piedras de cristal transparente muy fino.

Cuando finalmente termino vieron que todas esas piedras en la orilla eran oscuras, Davis iba a dar un paso hacia donde están los demás se oye una risa que proviene detrás del trono.

Al reconocer esa risa Matt dice- **sal de ahí emisario ya que tenemos cuentas que saldar, me oyes. **

Finalmente detrás del trono aparece Tai, riéndose a todo lo que daba su retorcida mente, finalmente se sienta en su trono, mira a Matt y a Davis- **son fuertes han podido llegar hasta aquí y solo han tenido una baja por eso diseñe esta prueba, en la cual una mala elección hará que solo puedan seguir adelante unos pocos. **

Davis poniéndose en frente de Matt le pregunta-** ¿Cuál es la prueba que debemos de pasar? **

Tai muy tranquilo dice-** deberán de liberar al elegido con el cual muestren una mayor amistad con ustedes; pero tengan cuidado ya que si eligen mal, solo liberaran a aquel elegido, los demás quedaran encerrados para siempre, si eligen el correcto todos automáticamente se romperán y quedaran liberados**.

Matt pregunta- **¿Y si no elegimos a ninguno? **

Tai con una sonrisa muy descompuesta y con unos ojos rojos por la ira dice- **deberás de escoger ya que si no escogen en menos de 10 minutos estas piedras cristalinas se volverán de color negro y absorberán a los elegidos hasta las entrañas, claro si logran romper ya después de ese tiempo solo encontraran los puros huesos. **

Y con un tono burlón concretaba- **ha se me olvidaba después de eso 10 minutos los cristales se vuelven indestructibles o si rompen el incorrecto los demás se vuelven indestructibles, corre tiempo. **

Al finalizar el emisario de decir esas cosas, Davis corre hacia donde están los cristales, se para enfrente en el cual esta Ken y le dice- **no te preocupes amigo, yo te liberare de este cristal. **

Finalmente coloco el cincel en el cristal y cuando iba a dar el primer golpe de martillo siente que alguien lo jala y lo tira lejos de la estatua de cristal.

Cuando se da cuenta ve que se trata de Matt y Davis enojado dice- **¡¿por que hiciste eso no vez que es la prueba mas sencilla de todas?! **

Matt con un seño muy serio dice- **no, esta no es la más fácil, esta es una prueba engañosa, debemos pensar quien podemos liberar con este cincel y con este martillo y además no cumpliste lo que dije en el corredor. **

Davis ahora dándose cuenta de las palabras de Matt ve que esta realmente en un error y se da cuenta por que siempre es tan serio. Además el es el único que realmente ha intentado ponerle un alto a Tai y no ha conseguido.

Matt miraba seriamente cada uno de los elegidos encerrados y realmente no sabía que hacer ya que si se equivocaba seria un fracaso total ya que solo serian tres elegidos los cuales seguirían adelante.

Finalmente se puso frente al cristal en donde esta encerrada Sora y noto algo que los otros cristales no tenían, Sora los estaba mirando fijamente, y reviso los demás cristales, noto que la mirada de los demás estaba en blanco inconsciente.

Davis se da cuenta también de eso, nota además que ella esta en una crisis de desesperación, ya que no puede moverse y dice el chico-** crees que debemos de liberarla esta sufriendo demasiado. **

Matt estaba pensándolo también ya que en la mirada de la chica del amor había algo raro, por que solo ella estaba conciente y los demás no.

Finalmente Matt había colocado el cincel en el cristal, e iba a dar el primer golpe pero se da cuenta de algo, ve que en las mano derecha de Sora esta sacando de entre sus ropas la daga de el.

Finalmente Matt dice- **este cristal no lo debemos de tocar, ya que es el incorrecto. **

Davis pregunta- **¿Por qué? **

Matt con sabiduría contesta- **La daga la protegió de los efectos finales y es por eso que ella esta conciente de todo. **

Tai se levanta y dice- **quedan cinco minutos, es mejor que me retire, los espero a ustedes dos y a un tercero mas adelante en el camino. **

Finalmente se levanta y se los queda viendo por unos instantes y finalmente iba a dar la vuelta; pero algo lo detiene y dice- **mejor me quedo creo que esto se pondrá bueno. **

Matt ya había revisado a todos los cristales y no sabia cual romper, finalmente piensa en lo siguiente- **_no se que hacer, si elijo mal todo habrá terminado, pero ¿a quien debo de liberar?, a Sora no la puedo liberar, ya que con ella hubo mas que amistad pero eso no es suficiente. _**

****

Lentamente camina hacia el centro revisando cada cristal y sigue pensando-**_ a Joe se que con el he tenido diferencias y es mi amigo, pero no lo es lo suficiente como para tener prioridad para liberarlo, a Mimi a ella tampoco ya que sucede lo mismo que con Sora, a Tk no lo puedo liberar ya que el es mi hermano y si hay amistad reflejada en eso pero además esta contaminada por la hermandad, a Cody, Yolei, y a Ken, son bueno amigos pero no los conozco lo suficiente como para liberar a algunos de ellos y finalmente a Kary no ya que aunque es una amiga no es tan grande la amistad que tengo con ella que con... _**

Finalmente a Matt se le había ocurrido una idea pero era algo arriesgada y le dice en un susurro a Davis- **pase lo que pase quiero que me sigas la corriente y si eso no resulta, has lo que quieras libera a alguno el que sea y que los demás nos perdonen**.

Matt se aleja de los cristales se pone al pie de la escalera y en un tono retador conciliador dice- **¿Por qué lo haces? **

Tai al ver que Matt como le pregunta el responde- **hacer ¿Qué? **

Matt que esta aun a los pies de las escaleras le responde- **hacer todo esto, los ataques, las pruebas, todo esto¿con que fin? **

Tai dudando un poco responderle dice- **va, para que debo de contestarte si ustedes si siquiera pueden confiar entre ustedes mismos. **

Matt como perdiendo los estribos trata de calmarse pero siente algo en su interior que lo hace enloquecer, esos sentimientos le están gustando.

Tai al darse cuenta se levanta de su trono y de un movimiento muy rápido casi como si estuviera volando llega a los pies de la escalera enfrente de Matt y de un golpe certero en la cara lo tira al suelo. Este en el suelo escupe sangre de su boca y con un gran esfuerzo se levanta ya mas tranquilo.

Davis al ver esa escena de cómo Matt perdía el control recordó aquélla vez que Matt golpeo a Tai para que este se calmara cuando Ken había logrado posesionarse de Agumon y esta escena aunque a una escala mayor Tai le había regresado el favor a Matt.

Matt se levantaba y decía entre labios casi un susurro que al parecer iba dedicado a Tai- **Gracias... **

El emisario sorprendido le pregunta- **¿Por qué me das las gracias? **

Matt se pone enfrente de Tai y lo mira a los ojos y nota algo y nota que en los ojos de Tai, los cuales están rojos no por la ira sino por otra cosa, le dice- **acaso ¿has estado llorando últimamente? **

Tai aun mas sorprendido le da la espalda y le contesta en un tono sarcástico- **crees que he estado llorando, estas equivocado, ya no puedo sentir nada. Ni siquiera la amistad que nos unía antes, he dejado de creer en todas esas estupideces como la amistad, amor, esperanza, luz, lealtad, pureza, bondad, conocimiento y valor. **

Matt nota algo en la voz de Tai que no lo convence y Matt dice- **¿Por qué huyes de mi?, amigo. Acaso tanto miedo me tienes, por eso huyes de mí y de todos los demás. **

Tai que estaba apenas subiendo algunas escaleras se vuelve a voltear y regresa hasta donde esta Matt y le contesta con una mirada llena de enojo-** tu no sabes nada "amigo" si supieras lo que yo verdaderamente sé entre ustedes habría una desconfianza tan grande que lo del traidor parecía una broma infantil. **

Davis se acerca y dice-** Tai ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes y nosotros ignoramos? **

Tai se da cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez y nuevamente se da la vuelta, se dirige nuevamente a su trono, cuando llega ahí y nota que ambos esperan una respuesta.

Pero además el nota otra cosa pero no les dice nada, finalmente se sienta nuevamente en su trono y dice- **les queda un minuto, si son capaces de descifrar lo que verdaderamente es la amistad sino nunca triunfaran. **

Matt la ver que su plan no funciono le dice a Davis en un susurro- **has lo que te dije. **

Matt empieza a subir las escaleras y se pone a pensar-_ **que es la amistad, acaso será la confianza que uno tiene en los demás, acaso será estar en las buenas y en las malas y tener siempre una mano con la cual poder apoyarnos, acaso es compartir tanto momentos buenos y momentos malos.**_

Finalmente Matt reacciona y se da cuenta de que en su pecho esta brillando una luz azul y decide hacer un último esfuerzo. Con unas fuerzas renovadas empieza a subir las escaleras.

Rápidamente llega enfrente en donde esta el trono de Tai, esta se había sentado con una mirada seria y sin mostrar signo de satisfacción o tristeza, finalmente le dice- **Tai amigo mío, hermano del alma, no se que es lo que sepas pero tendré confianza en ti en todo momento. **

En esos momentos cruciales el siente que ya no odia a Tai, ya no puede sentir odio sino al contrario una gran amistad que supera por mucho la que tenían antes de que todo esto empezara, era una sensación extraña la cual lo hacia sentir raro, y con una confianza renovada dice- **sabes una cosa amigo, ya no siento odio por ti, sino mas bien una gran amistad que nos une, te perdono Tai por todo lo que nos has hecho, te perdono se que en el fondo aun vive el Tai que conozco y el que siempre vela por nosotros y aun eres mi gran amigo. **

Davis el cual ya tenia colocado el cincel y el martillo en Sora ya que ella estaba sufriendo grita- **Tai se que tu no eres malo, en mi ha renacido la confianza que te tenia y ahora se que solo el tiempo nos dirá que es lo que debemos hacer. **

Finalmente Tai se levanta empuja a Matt de su camino, este en un acto inconsciente jala a Tai y lo abraza con todas nuestras fuerzas.

El emisario al darse cuenta de ese abrazo no sabe como reaccionar y de un movimiento rápido se zafa, rápidamente se da la vuelta y dice- **los espero mas adelante**- y con un tono amenazador dice- **y tú, si vuelves a abrazarme date por muerto. **

En ese momento Tai sale de la habitación y Davis se da cuenta que los diez minutos ya habían finalizado y le dice a Matt- **¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer? **

Matt triste de haber fallado-** tratar de liberar a Tai, se que guarda algo pero no nos dejara saberlo hasta que sea el momento preciso. **

Davis mientras se alejaba de los cristales dice con lágrimas en los ojos- **pero de nada sirvió, ya que ellos están encerrados para siempre. **

**No, fue lo correcto**- Matt y Davis voltean y ven que Sora esta saliendo del cristal, cuando finalmente sale empieza a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

Matt comprende que después de quedarse 10 minutos inmóviles ella sentía su cuerpo atrofiado, finalmente se detiene, muestra una mirada seria y dice- **en un momento saldrán todos... **

En ese instante los demás cristales se rompen y todos caen inconscientes, Matt y Davis se sienten tranquilos ya que si lograron liberarlos a todos a tiempo...

Mientras tanto en le trono de Satanamon...

Miraba con una mirada seca todo lo sucedido y después de ese momento todas las cámaras del sistema empezaron a fallar, ya ninguna mostraba nada finalmente dice- **maldita sea espero que mi emisario cumpla su palabra, no se cuantas pruebas falten, pero espero que no me vuelva a fallar, ese tono por confiarse me ha fallado 9 veces seguidas y si sigue ese estúpido personalmente yo los acabare con mis propias manos... **

Mientras tanto en el pasillo...

Iba caminado Tai, pero su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y sus ojos estaban mas hinchados que antes, finalmente se detiene, aprieta unos botones de su brazalete, de el empieza salir miles de datos digitales y finalmente todos se forman en un bulto el cal cae al suelo.

El emisario ve y revisa su brazalete, este le indica con un numero rojo el numero **1** y al verlo se dice- **con esto no bastara. **

Finalmente se da la vuelta y siente en esos momentos cruciales un fuerte ataque de tos, nauseas, mareos, se sintió tan débil, que su cuerpo cayo al suelo. Así seguía tosiendo, se pasa su mano por su boca y siente que algo liquido le invade cuando se limpia nota que se trata de sangre.

Con un esfuerzo supremo se levanta y se dice- **no, no debo dejar que se den cuenta sino será demasiado tarde. **

Cuando estaba dándose la vuelta, del bulto que dejo en el camino se oye una voz ronca cansada y dolida que pregunta- **¿Por qué lo haces? **

Tai en una muestra de serenidad y a la vez con una sonrisa juguetona le dice- **todo a su tiempo o acaso no has aprendido nada. **

El bulto hace como una expresión de haber entendido y Tai en un tono mas macabro dice- **será mejor que descanse ya que ellos no tardaran en llagar aquí. **

Finalmente sigue caminando...

Al poco rato...

Todos iban caminando a un paso rápido ya que no querían perder mas tiempo cuando de repente a lo lejos ven un bulto y por lo oscuro que esta en el pasillo no pueden distinguir.

Sora decidida le da la daga a Matt y este la prepara, con voz de liderazgo dice- **no se muevan de aquí. **

El se empieza a acercar cuando empieza reconocer el bulto, no sabe si llorar de alegría o golpear a alguien, finalmente se acerca al bulto y le empieza a decir- I**zzy, Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, Izzy despierta por favor amigo**.

(**me creían demasiado malo para matar a mis personajes de esta historia, pues no, le corto aquí**- volteo y veo varios ojos rojos que me miran de un modo amenazador y digo- **esta bien le seguiré pero tranquilícense**- todos los ojos se apagan y yo continuo )

Voltea a ver a ver a los demás y dice con jubilo- **es Izzy esta con vida. **

Todos al oír eso se acercan y notan que tiene la piel muy pálida y finalmente deciden que descanse un poco; pero Matt que ya no deseaba perder tiempo dice- **vamos levántate no podemos darnos el lujo de que Tai se nos adelante. **

Finalmente Izzy despierta y empieza a decir- **por favor Tai no me lastimes prometo no decir nada acerca de la violación de Sora**.

Todos quedan impactados al ver que era lo que guardaba Izzy, finalmente Sora se acerca y nota que Izzy ya esta reaccionando, ella con desesperación pregunta**- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, acaso todo? **

Izzy viendo que estaba con todos ellos se pone feliz y los abraza, finalmente se acerca a Sora y dice- **tengo el permiso para decir lo que se. **

Ella sin comprender nada dice- **claro que si tienes mi permiso**- Izzy con gran esfuerzo se levanta y dice**- bueno pero solo me falta que Tai me de la autorización. **

Todos quedaron sorprendidos e Izzy les explicaba mientras se levantaba con un gran esfuerzo lo que paso realmente ese día, Izzy sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, siente algo raro en su nuca.

Nota que le estaba escurriendo un pequeño hilito se sangre y se da cuenta de Tai le quito el chip pero no quiso decir mas ya para que no lo obligaran a preguntarle sobre la violación de Sora.

Finalmente todos decidieron seguir adelante...

Mas al rato todos iban caminando a un paso algo lento debido a que Izzy tenia el cuerpo adolorido era sostenido por Ken y por Davis, mientras caminaban les estaba explicando que llego ahí por que fue llevado en le brazalete.

Finalmente ve algo ven una puerta de color dorado con varias incrustaciones de Digimons de diferentes niveles pero había algo mas ahí en la puerta, estaba Tai mirando fijamente la puerta.

Todos llegan a donde esta el y el no se mueve, Matt viendo que esta era su ultimas oportunidad saca su daga y de un movimiento rápido lanza un corte especial, pero Tai en ese momento se voltea, detiene el ataque con su mano derecha desnuda y destruye la onda con la cual fue atacado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y Tai con una mirada seria dice a Matt- **creo que es hora de quitarte ese juguete**.

El alza su mano y todos notan que la daga de Matt desaparece de sus manos y reaparece en las manos de Tai, todos estaban muertos de miedo ya que Tai también podía usar la daga de modo apropiado, pero algo en la mirada de Matt decía que no lo iba a hacer.

Cuando de repente se ve que la daga se desfragmentaba y que esta empezaba a entra en los poros de Tai, el ve su brazalete nota ya que tiene un numero **15 ** mientras se sentía un poco mejor.

Finalmente se voltea, mira nuevamente a la puerta y dice- **bienvenidos a la última prueba de los elegidos. **

Kary dice- **cual prueba si ya todos hemos pasado nuestra prueba**.

Tai dice- **si, pero esta prueba será presentada por alguien de los que están enfrente viendo esta puerta. **

Todos se quedaron inquietos no sabían que decir y finalmente Tai les dice- **pero antes de presentar esta prueba, coman y descansen ya que esta prueba será la mas desgastaste de todas. **

Izzy sin soportar su propia curiosidad dice- **cuales son los precios. **

Tai aun sin dejar de voltear dice**- si falla la muerte de todos y el fracaso de evitara que mi maestro se vuelva el pilar del Digimundo, y si logra triunfa tal vez, la muerte para esa persona y lograran ponerle un alto temporal a lo que planea Satanamon. **

Joe pregunta- **¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? **

Tai contesta- **por que deben se saber desde un principio los riesgos, no se que elegido la enfrente pero deberá de ser muy fuerte y demostrar tener todos los emblemas en su interior. **

Tai se voltea y mira a todos y dice- **basta de platica y coman algo**.

De la nada aparece una mesa llena de comida y bebidas, y todo dudosos se acercan, pero Matt y Sora ellos empiezan a comer con toda confianza...

Continuara...

Notas del autor: que les pareció este episodio¿Creen que Tai logre su objetivo¿Izzy les dirá lo que sabe¿de que se tratara la ultima prueba¿Qué elegido la enfrentara¿tendrán alguna esperanza de salir victorioso?

Eso y mucho más en el episodio final llamado:

**" LA DECIMA PRUEBA" **

Notas actuales:

Que les pareció este episodio se que no es la gran cosa, pero ya estamos mas cerca del fin de esta temporada, solo esperen un poco mas, no se si Cielo Criss esta leyendo este fic, yo espero que si ya que se esta perdiendo de una gran historia.

No publicare el episodio final hasta que vea que haya visto que el numero de reviews que tiene esta historia rebase los 40, no es broma y lo cumpliré. Así que la decisión es de ustedes.


	18. Cap 13: La Decima Prueba Episodio final

CAPITULO 13: LA DECIMA PRUEBA (episodio final, cuando el valor descubre su verdad)

* * *

**Notas antiguas: **

Hemos legado al final de esta saga (mas no de la historia) en este episodio se verán algunas cosas que no se tenían pensada en un principio y que se fueron incrustando a la historia momentáneamente y que le fueron dando ese sabor que tiene mi fic y creo que ya es hora de confesar eso, lo que incluí de momento o mas bien lo que no estaba en la idea original del fic es lo siguiente:

La violación de Sora (ya que no tenia nada preparado para esto y se me ocurrió)

Lo del labial de Mimi (eso surgió a consecuencia de la violación para dar a entender por que Sora se excito).

Los antiguos elegidos y el antiguo emisario (ya que no tenía la idea de crearlos pero cometí el error de meterme en el pasado del Digimundo y por eso lo cree).

El episodio llamado **"RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS"** (ya que este episodio se me ocurrió de la nada ya que necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar en todo este asunto del traidor y hacerlo coherente).

La aparición de Ariel y Jesús en el Digimundo (ya que la tenia planeada de otro modo y más adelante).

Creo que es todo lo que agregue de momento y creo que lo demás surgió como lo he planeado desde el principio del fic o sea que si pensaban que el estado en que deje a Sora fue algo que se me ocurrió de momento no es cierto ya que eso lo tenia perfectamente planeado ya que sabia que eso iba a pasar.

Ahora antes que pase a la historia quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review o un e-mail ya que con eso me demostraron que mi historia era buena y que además les gusta lo raro (el orden que aparecen es el orden en el cual fueron apareciendo el primer review de cada autor).

**

* * *

Notas actuales:**

Como se habrán dado cuenta este episodio tiene una dedicatoria especial a todos los que me han dejado review. Así que ahí les voy a todos los que me dejaron review antes este episodio.

El orden será el mismo que cuando apareció el primer review publicado:

**Akiyosho Hongo:** Cindymon hace tiempo que no se de ti, veo que fuiste la primera en dejar el review en este fic el cual se que has seguido desde el principio, espero que ya me puedas mandar el dibujo a mi correo ya que dentro de poco me será necesario.

**Yohko Bennington:** Hola tu fuiste la primera lectora de esta nueva generación de lectores que vuelven a leer este fic, se que esta historia es vieja, pero de las bonitas, una de esas historias las cuales te atrapan, eso me han dicho. Gracias por apoyar este fic.

**Kary y tk 93:** hola cuatacha, desde el primer momento has mantenido muy cerca de este fic, se que estas tan desesperada que no pudiste esperar a que terminara de remasterizar este fic, pero que importa lo has estado disfrutando, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Así que muchas gracias por apoyar este humilde y sencillo fic.

**halfbeast333:** Hola se que no hemos podido hablar, espero que hayas seguido muy de cerca este fic ya que si no tendré que enojarme ya que recuerdo según Clau me dijo que te tenia atrapada este fic. Te agradezco mucho que te haya interesado esta historia de locos.

**Battousai-Clau:** Amiga, discípula y escritora de gran calidad, a ti te debo mas que nada en la remasterizacion de este fic ya que sin saberlo te hice un examen final ya que cuando te pedí que me dijeras cuales eran los puntos flacos supiste aconsejarme así que aunque ya desde hace tiempo no te veo como discípula ahora oficialmente puedes enseñar a alguien todo lo que has aprendido de mi. Además eres una gran amiga ya que aun cuando ya has leído esta historia y te la sabes de pies a cabeza aun te sigue atrapando tanto como la primera vez¡Gracias por tu apoyo por estos que serán 3 años que nos conocemos!

**TRIPLE G:** hola, no supe mas de ti después del review que dejaste al inicio de esta historia no se si hayas seguido leyendo, pero aun así no importa gracias por interesarte por mi historia y mostrar ese entusiasmo.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Hola aquí un loco saludando a otro, gracias por el review que me dejaste, en serio escribiste tu primer fic de corte dark a los trece años, has de ser buena, pero espero que aun sigas leyendo este fic que aun no termina pero esta en su punto cúspide, la historia dará el giro que tanto esperas.

**Soldado dragón:** antes que nada debo de pedirte una disculpa ya que últimamente casi no ando en Internet, ya que el trabajo absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo, hasta tengo dificultades para seguir con mis historias, así que por eso no he podido dejarte el Review que te mereces ya que detecte muchos detalles que te diré en su momento.

**Puchiko Tsukino:** Hola fan numero uno de Centroamérica, si recuerdas fuiste la ultima persona que leyó y dejo un review a mi historia en su versión original, gracias por el apoyo recibido por la historia que se llama "El ataque de los pollitos extraterrestres" ya que es tu fic favorito, no es cierto se que eres fan de mi fic, aunque mi estilo sea raro y único, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado durante mas de un año, increíble ye llevamos mas de un año que nos conocemos.

**Zilia K:** Sabes una cosa eres una gran escritora, tus Fics me encantan, sabes mantener la situación en estado crítico durante mucho tiempo, así que espero poder aprender algo de ti, además se que te come las ansias por saber que pasara con Tai si realmente ganara Satanamon eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio de a no creo que exagere, pero de todos modos gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia.

**Antotis:** Hola Angie, se que tu deberías estar desde hace mas de un año leyendo este fic, disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta de tu existencia, después de todo esto espero que aun sigas leyendo esta historia y su continuación, además muchas gracias por darte tiempo de leer estas historia. Gracias por todo este apoyo.

**Anika Izumi:** hola veo que solo me has dejado un review, espero que aun sigas leyendo mi historia, gracias por darte tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que te haya agradado el pequeño Takari que hubo en estos episodios.

**DANIEL hola gracias por el review ya que con esto se que nueva gente lee esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo, además espero que aun sigas leyéndola.**

**Daniel Gonzales hola gracias por el review ya que con esto se que nueva gente lee esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo.**

**H-hr.black.03:** Hola no se mucho de ti, espero que aun sigas leyendo esta historia, ya que deseo que los lectores lean mi historia ya que desde el inicio mi afán es solo el de transmitir una historia de calidad.

Finalmente les dedico este episodio a todos aquellos que han dejado review en esta historia o que la han estado leyendo esta historia sin dejar review de lo sucedido, espero que este episodio sea del agrado de ustedes.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una media hora desde que Tai les ordeno que comieran todos juntos, todos dudosos se miraban y entre ellos se decían quien iba a probar la comida.

Todos pensaban que tenían veneno, o que debería de tener una droga muy especial, pero al comer Matt y Sora la comida se dieron cuenta de que no tenia nada dicha comida.

Todos estaban comiendo y bebiendo, finalmente todos habían terminado hasta que Matt dice-** muy bien hemos comido bien es hora de enfrentarnos a la ultima prueba. **

Sora le contesta con algo de miedo que le carcomía las entrañas-** si, pero si es cierto en eso de los precios que se pagaran por la prueba, eso quiere decir que el ¿Que lo tenga que presentar falle o logre pasarlo morirá irremediablemente? **

Todos miraban intranquilos la situación, ya que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa mientras que el emisario estaba mirando la puerta con gran detenimiento, todos querían salir corriendo de ahí; pero su deber les obligaba quedarse al pie del cañón y tratar de evitar que Satanamon logre su objetivo de ser el pilar del Digimundo.

Todos pensaban en quien podría realizar aquella prueba pero una voz los interrumpe que se oía impaciente pero a la vez sarcástica y les dice- **ya terminaron todos de comer, la prueba se esta impacientando. **

Era Tai que sin cambiar de postura les hablaba a los demás todos al ver que el emisario les había hablado y que ya era tiempo de entrar a esa prueba deciden que esta bien y que es hora de ir.

Todos se reúnen detrás del emisario y el les dice- **un consejo mas, mientras no comience la prueba ustedes deberán de permanecer juntos y mantener esa boca cerrada. **

Todos extrañados asienten; pero no saben el ¿Por qué? el emisario les advierte eso era como si los estuviera aconsejando a todo el grupo y el grupo de elegidos deciden seguir el consejo de Tai.

Finalmente el abre la puerta y una fuerte luz resplandece el lugar momentáneamente finalmente todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Ven que se trata de una habitación larga con varias televisiones y en esas televisiones se ven todos los sitios en donde existe el desequilibrio, mas al fondo se ven un trono el cual esta rodeado de completa oscuridad y sobre el trono finalmente se ven una silueta a cual solo se le ven los ojos rojos.

Finalmente se prenden varias luces y se ve que se trata de un Digimon, el cual esta vestido con una especie de túnica cerrada que lo cubría todo su cuerpo solo mostraba sus manos que eran dos garras, en su cabeza tenía una capucha que solo le permitía mostrar sus ojos que eran dos ojos rojos mas intensos que los de Dark Agumon también mostraba sus alas que eran dos como la de los ángeles pero negras y rotas como la de los demonios.

Todos están sorprendidos por el Digimon, finalmente Tai se adelanta y se coloca a unos diez metros de el, se arrodilla cortésmente, se agacha la cabeza y le dice con mucho respeto- **disculpe maestro no pude hacer nada para detenerlos. **

Finalmente todos los elegidos caen en cuenta de que se trataba de Satanamon y que sobre la dichosa prueba no existía, que Tai los había engañado y que los trajo hacia su muerte, finalmente dice Satanamon- **no importa mi emisario lo has hecho muy bien, los trajiste hasta a mi para darles el golpe de gracia. **

De un brillo en sus ojos la puerta quedo cerrada de un modo hermético, todos estaban asustados, inmóviles, el miedo hacia que sus cuerpos temblaran y que nadie pudiera moverse, finalmente Cody teniendo un poco de valor se separa del grupo hasta donde esta Tai y es el que habla- **¿Nos va a matar a todos nosotros verdad? **

Satanamon dice- **tu que crees. **

Todos los elegidos controlando lo que sienten se acercan un poco a Cody pero el aun queda lejos, finalmente Cody dice**- maldito, espero que nunca logres tus objetivos... **

Tai de un movimiento rápido crea una poderosa ráfaga de aire la cual lanza a todos los elegidos a la pared derecha en relación de Tai y este enojado dice- ¡**que les dije animales, les dije claramente que no le hablaran de un modo rudo a mi maestro! **

Todos chocan con esa ráfaga y apenas se pueden levantar, cuando Matt, Sora y Davis se habían logrado levantar Satanamon dice- **gracias emisario así los quería tener para el golpe de gracias. **

El Digimon corruptor alza una mano creando una bola de energía negra, la lanza hacia el grupo, Matt ve como llega su fin y siente en su corazón un sentimiento de frustración tan grande que solo la expresa con derramamiento de lagrimas ya que el quedo hasta el enfrente de todo el grupo. Ve como se acerca y sabe que no puede hacer nada.

Finalmente cubre su cuerpo y cierra los ojos esperando que el impacto los matara finalmente se oye un impacto cerca, el abre levemente sus ojos y ve un gran resplandor que cubre al grupo de elegidos pero eran tan fuerte que vuelve a cerrarlos.

Finalmente vuelve a abrir los ojos y se da cuenta que esta dentro junto con todo el grupo de elegidos dentro de una esfera de color verde con tonos dorados y negros y el se pregunta que ¿quién creo esa barrera la cual los protegió de ese ataque?

Sora mira a su alrededor y nota que Tai al parecer el había formado esa barrera ya que el tenia su mano derecha la tenia estirada y abierta.

Observa que todos están bien y mira que quita su mano de esa pose y todos notan que la esfera no desaparece, cada vez mas tensa la situación se oye la voz del emisario que le habla con demasiado respeto**- para que adelantar lo inevitable, si mas bien puede hacerles la vida imposible si ellos ven como termina todo este asunto y además es un sufrimiento aun mas grande de lo que se imaginan. **

Satanamon, tomando una de sus garras a su mentón dice- **tienes razón me precipite y ese no es mi estilo, mejor hay que enseñarles lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, la historia del Digimundo dará inicio a una nueva época en la cual yo gobernare, siendo el pilar del Digimundo. Designio que debía de tener al principio de los tiempos del Digimundo. **

Tai sin cambiar de cara le pregunta- **¿Cómo desde los principios de los tiempos del Digimundo? **

Satanamon con un aire nostálgico le responde- **esto no lo sabes; pero en los inicios del Digimundo yo era un Digimon tipo vacuna, ya ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre original, yo iba a ser desde el principio el pilar del Digimundo pero algo paso y al final los antiguos dioses del Digimundo me dieron la orden de que yo no debía ser eso y que tenia que esperar mi nueva función. **

El miraba de una forma seria a su emisario y a todos los elegidos y el sigue hablando en un tono cual demostraba un gran rencor**-...la cual nunca llego, tanto fue mi odio hacia ellos que los destruí uno a uno al final no quedo nadie, pero descubrí que el soporte del Digimundo había sido traspasado a otro ser el cual yo no podía toca y atacar cuya esencia esta por todo el sitio pero tiene una limitante, el no puede intervenir directamente ya que carece de cuerpo, fue cuando a ese maldito se le ocurrió llamar a los primeros niños elegidos para tratar de detenerme...pero esos tontos fallaron torpemente . **

Tai cerrando los ojos y oyendo todo eso pregunta**- ¿O sea que desde el principio tu eras alguien de los buenos, pero cuando fue que te transformaste en Satanamon y además tu función fundamental iba a ser la de ser el pilar del Digimundo? **

Satanamon levantándose y volviéndose a sentar dice- **si, cuando destruí el ultimo antiguo Digimon, mi cuerpo empezó a brillar y se transformo en lo que esta cubierto por esta túnica, después de lo de los primeros niños elegidos esa cosa traspaso su esencia a los nuevos niños elegidos y así quedo aun mas fuera de mi alcance; pero sabia que eso era de modo temporal hasta que ellos fueran necesitados y ello estarían a mi alcance como lo están ahora**.

Y con una expresión de odio se rasga su túnica pero lo único que sucede es que esta se recompone y sigue diciendo- **maldición, hasta que no tenga las doce esencias en mi poder esta ropa seguirá obstruyendo todos mis poderes y no podré usar mi poder al 100 por ciento. **

Sora nota que Tai esboza una leve sonrisa, es como si el supiera por que se origino aquella ropa en su cuerpo de Satanamon finalmente se oye la voz de Tai que dice- **no se preocupe ellos no han escuchado nada ya que esta esfera que cree interfiere con todo el ruido exterior y así haré que entren a una desesperación total por no saber lo que pasa aquí. **

Todos quedaron extrañados e Izzy que aun le dolía el cuerpo se da cuenta de algo, y es que Tai se ha contradicho dos veces seguidas, la primera vez fue cuando el los regaño de desobedecerlos por haber insultado a su maestro cuando en realidad el lo que había pedido que estuviéramos juntos y que se mantuvieran callados.

Ahora esto que la esfera no podemos oír nada del exterior esa es otra contradicción, Izzy no quería adelantar nada, por eso no quiso seguir hablando, aunque en su mente se estaba formando una teoría descabellada e incongruente.

El empezó a recordar todas las platicas que había tenido con los demás elegidos antes de que Tai lo dejara fuera de acción y recordó los comentarios descabellados de Mimi relacionadas a Tai, para estos instantes ya no le parecían tan descabelladas y hasta tendrían lógica pero faltaba algo a esa teoría, algo que lo que le dijera que esta en lo cierto en su teoría; pero no quiso comentar nada y solo se limito a seguir observando, al parecer ya había aprendido la lección que le quiso enseñar a Tai.

Tai seguía en esa misma pose arrodillado y agachando la cabeza mostrando su respeto a su maestro Satanamon. Finalmente el Digimon oscuro se vuelve a levantar y dice**- creo que es hora de comenzar. **

Tai asiente y coloca su mano en la misma posición que la vez anterior y Tai de un movimiento lento se empieza acercar y todos dentro de la esfera estaban pendientes, todos tenían un sentimiento de frustración de tristeza y decepción el cual se les notaba en la mirada de cada uno de ellos ya que el emisario lograría su objetivo que era: separar su lazo de unión con el Digimundo y así quedar libre.

El emisario voltea a verlos dentro de la esfera y se muestra con una sonrisa juguetona que tanto infunde miedo como desesperación en los elegidos, su mano se esta acercando mas a su cuerpo, todos empiezan a notar que su pecho se esta volviendo acuoso como el de todos los demás.

Cuando iba a ya a penetrar su cuerpo se oye una gran explosión detrás de todos ellos, se dan cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación del trono de Satanamon se hace añicos y entre la explosión se ven dos sombras, finalmente toman forma, Tai se levanta y se voltea en una pose de ataque les grita con furia- **¿quiénes son ustedes? **

En una sombra aparece una persona la cual pero los elegidos notan algo, notan que el lado del ojo izquierdo tiene una terrible cicatriz y notan que el pelo de esa persona es castaño. Además su cuerpo es algo corpulento ya que estaba vestido de una playera blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, Matt con asombro dice- **señor Jesús. **

Después miran a la otra sombra, el cual estaba vestido de traje gris con una playera de cuello alto, nota que su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules le son de gran ayuda.

Finalmente Izzy dice- **señor Ariel. **

Sora se da cuenta de varios detalles que no encajan normalmente y finalmente dice- **ya vieron al señor Jesús que no trae sus lentes ni sus muletas. **

Finalmente Satanamon se empieza a reír con una risa escalofriante y dice- **Ariel, Jesús, bienvenidos¿a que han venido**?

Jesús se adelanta unos tres pasos y dice en un tono lleno de valor- **hemos venido a destruirte. **

Ariel se acerca pero se nota en su voz un poco de miedo y dice- **lo mejor es que no opongas resistencia sino tu muerte será la mas humillante de la historia. **

Satanamon como si estuviera olfateando el ambiente dice- **siento que alguien tiene miedo, un miedo gigantesco ¿acaso será por su pasado? **

Jesús dice- **si yo tengo miedo, pero a la vez tengo el suficiente valor para bloquearlo y poder enfrentarte sin arrepentirme de nada. **

Ariel al oír esas palabras se llena nuevamente de confianza se le olvida el miedo que tenia y dice- **además no nos pedes eliminar tan fácilmente ya que tanto Jesús como yo sabemos lo que hacemos y además los eventos del pasado que provocaron que fallaran no se repetirán. **

Satanamon sentándose y riéndose sarcásticamente dice- **tienes razón ya que no existen tales eventos y lo que ustedes piensan que es una esperanza, les daré una muestra de lo que digo es cierto**.

Jesús y Ariel después de oír esas palabras ponen una cara tranquila, Satanamon al ver esa cara de tranquilidad se enfurece tanto que vuelve a rasgar sus ropas y finalmente el Digimon corruptor dice**- Emisario destrúyelos sin piedad. **

Finalmente Tai estira su mano pero nota que ambos también lo hacen, por un momento el duda y no actúa de inmediato, cuando se da cuenta el ya estaba en el suelo ya que ambos elegidos antiguos estaban lanzando ondas oscuras.

Ariel tenía estirada la mano izquierda y Jesús la derecha, nota que ambos se juntan, Jesús toma el lado derecho y Ariel toma el lado izquierdo.

Dentro de la esfera...

Todos estaban extrañados por ese despliegue de poderes oscuros, ahora estaban confundidos ya que cada uno tenía a un candidato en común.

Matt pensaba que Ariel era el antiguo emisario por que Jesús lo sobreprotegía demasiado ya que le pareció muy extraña la actitud de él esa vez en el estadio, Izzy pensaba que era Jesús por las heridas que tenia en un cuerpo, y así sucesivamente todos los demás, todos a excepción de Ken y Davis que no entendían lo que realmente pasaba aunque tenían una cierta idea de lo que sucedía.

De regreso a la lucha.

Tai se estaba levantando con un gran esfuerzo ya que estaba siendo realmente sometido por esas ondas oscuras, mientras lo hacía por su mente pasaron miles de ideas y ninguna le parecía convincente.

Hasta que recordó algo sobre el antiguo emisario, varias cosas que hizo en el pasado hasta que recordó que todas sus habilidades se las enseño su maestro y por cada habilidad que le enseño, le explico el punto débil de cada una, a excepción de una la cual el la creo y fue la de transmitir los sentimientos de una persona a otra.

Finalmente logra ponerse de pie y empieza a caminar hacia ellos, ya que el sabia que las ondas oscuras entumen el cuerpo de la victimas mientras mas lejos este pero si esta demasiado cerca de menos de medio metro se vuelven inútiles, ya que si estaban menos de metro había unas ráfagas las cuales lanzaban a la victima un metro mas.

( nota: estas son las mismas ondas que uso para robarles su esencia y cada ataque tenia como mínimo un metro de distancia antes de que el cuerpo asimilara totalmente las ondas y pudiera acercarse, pero como el es el emisario es un 50 inmune a ese ataque, lo va a inmovilizar mas el no va a absorber las ondas)

Él ya había caminado ya estaba a un metro de distancia de los antiguos elegidos, y mostraba su sádica sonrisa como diciéndole que de nada le sirviera sus esfuerzos para detenerlos; pero Jesús mostraba una sonrisa igual de sádica o mas le dice con tono burlón- **crees que con acercarte podrás atacarnos, también sabemos el punto débil de esta técnica, por eso cree esto. **

Jesús cambia de pose su mano y coloca dos dedos hacia arriba, mientras que cierra los demás dedos del extremo solo quedando el índice y el medio estirado, todas las ondas las cuales se alejaban se vuelven inversas.

Entonces se crea una gran coalición de fuerzas las cuales Tai ya no podía moverse de ese sitio ni para atrás ni para adelante, nota que ambos alzan su otra mano y la estiran y ambas manos aparecen una bolas de energía blanca que cada vez van haciendo mas grandes.

Finalmente ambos lanzan esas bolas de energía; pero en vez de llegar las dos directamente de frente ambas empezaron a girar y finalmente ambas chocan con Tai una en su pecho y otra en su espalda.

Dicho ataque forma un gigantesco tornado dorado / plateado tan grande que se alza hasta el techo y cuando desaparece Tai cae aunque fue un ataque brutal su ropa resiste bien el ataque y su cuerpo solo aparece levemente golpeado.

Finalmente el se levanta y todos los elegidos creían que con ese ataque bastaría, Tai se tambalea un poco pero dice- **creen que con un ataque así de simple podrán destruirme, solo hacen que se eleve mi ira y odio por este mundo ahora veras que es lo que puedo hacer. **

Ve como ambos alzan sus manos para hacer nuevamente su combinación diabólica, el lo único que piensa es lo siguiente- **debo de crear un portal y colocarlo en un sitio en el cual no me afecte, además pueda moverme y darles un ataque o... **

Entonces abre un portal antes de que las ondas lo atacaran y vuelve a salir pero sale detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos. Cuando se da cuenta recibe una doble patada en el estomago y Ariel lo remata con su puño legendario; pero al darlo siente algo raro en el traje del emisario estaba algo duro y resistente era por eso que no le había hecho ningún daño.

Jesús toma al emisario de sus ropas y lo lanza a dirección al trono, el se levanta lentamente, mira su brazalete este le dice **6** con un numero rojo y se dice a el mismo-** listo para el ataque final de ellos... **

Tai con un gran esfuerzo se vuelve a levantar y mira a su alrededor y nota que su cuerpo esta intacto, por dentro esta feliz ya que su ropa esta resistiendo los ataques pero empieza a sentir que su cuerpo se empieza a dolerle por los golpes que le han propinado.

Él mira en donde estaban y vio que estaban justo donde los quería y el les dice-** se notan que son muy fuertes pero no son nada si no son totalmente como yo... **

Ariel notan un tono de dolor en la voz del emisario y con una mirada psicópata dice- **así como yo estoy ahora, que ya no me importa nada, claro así estuve un tiempo, un tiempo del cual me arrepiento ya que perdí todo, amigos, a mi mismo, a la persona que mas quería, mis deseos, mi luz. **

Jesús se acerca a Ariel y le dice- **tranquilo amigo, sabes que yo también perdí todo eso y mucho más de lo que te imaginas, por eso yo también puedo poner esa cara y disfrutar de este momento, el momento en el cual lograremos superar nuestro pasado. **

Tai los miraba estudiándolos cuidadosamente, sabía que si erraba en un movimiento seria más que perder la oportunidad de atacarlos, desperdiciara algo más y vio que ambos están bajando sus defensas y dice- **los tengo como los quería. **

Tai abre un portal en el cual se mete, no se cierra como los demás que ha hecho, ellas estaban muy expectantes de lo que sucedía, de repente se abren tres portales en sitios distintos.

Jesús y Ariel se pegan espalda con espalda y empiezan a ver por que portal saldrá el emisario cuando notan que el primer portal por donde se metió se desintegra y ahí aparece Tai cruzados de brazos y dice-** aquí estoy... **

Jesús y Ariel al notar el engaño se voltean e ignoran los demás portales cuando de repente salen tres bolas de energía oscura y una los golpea a los dos al mismo tiempo. Las otras dos al salir una golpea a Jesús y la otra a Ariel, el emisario feliz por el espectáculo que se iba a ver dice- **hay que continuar con nuestra lucha. **

Ambos elegidos antiguos se levantan y antes de que ellos vuelvan a atacar salen de eso tres portales abiertos mas bolas de energía oscuras lastimándolos y antes de que cayeran el emisario los inmoviliza usando las ondas oscuras.

Después de eso con su mano libre hace un movimiento y se abren otros tres portales y de esos tres portales empiezan a salir mini bolas de energía oscuras y todas esas bolas de energía los golpeaban salvajemente, ellos no tenían la oportunidad de defenderse...

Mientras tanto dentro de la esfera...

**Por favor Tai ya detén esto los vas a matar**- decía Sora tapándose la cara ante el espectáculo y ella sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detener esta locura.

Matt se acerca a la esfera y la empieza a golpear como queriéndola romper y dice-** maldito si los matas te juro que aunque muera mi espíritu te seguirá por el resto de tu vida. **

**Matt cálmate, que me pones nerviosa con tu actitud-** dice Mimi que abrazaba a Matt para calmarlo, el cual se tranquilizaba al sentir a su chica cerca.

Izzy no comentaba nada el estaba recargado en otra parte de la esfera y ve por un momento el brazalete de Tai, lo empieza a estudiar y nota aunque la distancia es mucha nota ese numero **6** que tiene en el brazalete.

Se pregunta que significara eso, ve que de repente se transforma en un **cinco**, Izzy se quedo mirando y piensa algo rápido pero no lo dice sino que espera el momento para hacerlo ya que arriesgaría su vida si se equivocaba tenia que esperar mas para comprobara su teoría...

En la pelea...

Tai ya había lanzado mas de 100 bolas de energía oscura, dicha cantidad es capaz de destruir a un Digimon de nivel mega, entonces ve que ya no es necesario seguir atacándolos, deja de aplicar su onda inmovilizante, ellos al dejar de sentir ese poder caen al suelo.

Se acerca cautelosamente, los mira, ve que aun se mueven y dice el con rabia- **que ustedes no se mueren con nada, lárguense, sino quiere que con mis manos les atraviese el corazón. **

Ariel logra finalmente poner de pie dirige una mirada seria hacia donde esta el emisario de la oscuridad y dice-** jamás nos rendiremos, nuestro deseo es mayor de lo que crees, somos mas fuertes y mas poderosos que tu emisario, lo acabo de comprobar ya que tus bolas de energía eran débiles y pude crear el escudo capaz de evitar mas del ochenta por ciento del daño de cada esfera de energía oscura. **

Jesús que también se había levantado dice- **que te parece si peleamos frente a frente, sin portales ni trucos para inmovilizarnos simplemente con nuestros poderes distintos, los ataques que ideamos para poder luchar. **

Tai con una sonrisa dice- **esta bien será como ustedes lo quieran**.

Los tres se lanzan a atacarse, con bolas oscuras por parte de Tai, una especies de rayos por parte de Ariel y bolas de luz con centro oscuro por parte de Jesús, la pelea ya era encarnizada, todos habían sido golpeados severamente por las técnicas de los otros, especialmente Tai le empezaba a tener miedo a los ataque de Jesús ya que cada vez que lo tocaban se formaba un pequeño remolino causándole mas golpes y desorientación.

Finalmente Tai logra golpear a Ariel y lo manda a varios metros de distancia, en ese momento el queda con la defensa baja cuando Jesús lo ataca con su puño golpeándolo en el estomago haciendo que este retroceda.

Tai también vuelve a atacar y ambos se cruzan (escena típica de golpe iguales) ambas cabezas cruzan entre si y Jesús le murmura al oído- **deja de usar las técnicas que te enseño Satanamon y usa tu técnica propia se que tienes una, úsala y derrótanos por tu bien. **

Tai se hace para atrás muy sorprendido ellos se habían dado cuenta que las bolas de energía que el usaba eran técnica de Satanamon, ahora no le quedaba mas remedio que usar su técnica secreta la cual puede destruir la integridad de cualquier persona, o sea debía de tocarlos a ambos y transmitir sus sentimientos para destruirlos mentalmente.

Entonces el emisario se queda quieto, mira a su alrededor nota que Ariel ya se había levantado, mientras que Jesús lo miraba de una forma seria y diciéndole con la mirada, te estoy esperando muéstrame tu técnica original.

Satanamon al ver esa pelea empezó a tener dudas si sobre la elección que hizo de su emisario fue la mas correcta, pero rápidamente se quito esa duda y se puso a admirar la batalla que estaban desplegando sin tregua ni descanso.

Nuevamente deposita su confianza en su emisario ya que este le ha demostrado ser capaz de librar batallas tan en desventaja y salir airoso.

Tai observaba su brazalete y veía que este se marcaba un **3** muy grande y eso le estaba preocupado, finalmente se lanza y atrapa a Jesús de la cabeza y le dice**- recibe esto Jesús. **

Tai lanzaba ondas oscuras que cubrían el cuerpo de Jesús pero algo sucede se quedan quietos ambos, al final este pone una mirada en blanco y finalmente el cae al suelo con su cuerpo recogido.

Ariel al ver como su amigo fue lastimado seriamente, no mide las consecuencias de sus actos y se lanza el también; pero Tai lo atrapa y le repite la misma dosis que a Jesús, ambos quedan en el suelo tirado.

El emisario se da la vuelta y se oye una voz que dice- **crees que con una técnica así de fácil de hacer podrás detenerme... **

Entonces el emisario se voltea y nota que se trata de Ariel que se levantaba, ve que en sus ojos azules había un par de lágrimas. Tai al notar eso dice- **pero lo que veo es que si te afecto lo suficiente**.

Ariel encolerizado se lanza peor al dar tres paso su cuerpo se congela y no puede moverse.

Tai se iba a acercar y se oye el grito de Jesús que dice- **basta Ariel, basta emisario, tu técnica si causa los efectos que desea; pero esta vez cometiste un error fatal en usarla en nosotros- **Jesús tomaba un respiro en lo que asimilaba ese daño que le provoco esa técnica, después de que se tranquiliza dice**- nosotros hemos sufrido lo mismo que tu y por eso estos sentimientos no nos hará ningún daño y creo que es hora de hacer el ataque final. **

Ariel mira a Jesús y le dice- **esta seguro, tan prontamente quieres terminar con esta divertida pelea**.

Jesús con una mirada seria dice- **si, debemos acabar con esta pelea ahora. **

Tai mira a ambos y siente que este ataque que ellos van a hacer será el ultimo, el mira su brazalete y observa que solo tiene un **1 **en su brazalete, finalmente se da cuenta que al parecer todo a acabado.

El emisario solo los observa y ve busca el modo de no poder usar el poder de ellos en su contra y así hacerles el daño correspondiente, finalmente se le ocurre una idea; pero la duda era saber si le iba a alcanzar su poder para hacer eso.

Finalmente tanto Ariel como Jesús toman posición en la cual ambos lanzaran una bola de energía que será muy poderosa, pero la mano de Ariel hace un leve movimiento que nadie se da cuenta excepto Jesús que este le sonríe y con una mirada le dice que esta de acuerdo con lo que va a hacer.

Cuando Tai ve que ambos lanzan una bola de energía la cual es de color dorado y plateado, se acerca peligrosamente, la bola esta tan cerca de Tai y este trata de alzar su brazo. Antes de que termine de alzarla aparece un muro oscuro el cual hace que la técnica choque y este se regrese al punto de origen duplicando el poder de ataque, finalmente impactando a ambos y tirándolos a varios metros de distancia.

Mientras caían Jesús recuerda lo que paso después de que este emisario se encontrara con su esposa.

Flash back

Jesús estaba junto con Ikky sentado en la sala, estaba preocupado ya que Ariel había recibido una llamada de Moemi lo cual lo altero.

Ikky le dice-** crees que haya pasado algo con Asuka al grado.**

Jesús se sienta en la sala algo no le había agrado cuando escucho el tono de Ariel mientras hablaba por teléfono, mientras los dos estaban sentado Jesús mira a Ikky que tiene una mirada como si hubiera hecho una maldad.

Jesús quiere preguntarle pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca oye que tocan el timbre, este sale, ve el semblante de su amigo que esta muy cansado y desesperado.

Totalmente preocupado Ariel dice-** ayúdame a bajarlas del vehiculo vienen muy lastimadas, ellas han negado hablar que les ha pasado.**

Jesús ve que la situación es seria, entonces ayuda a bajar a Moemi, mientras lo hacia ella se quejaba, veía como su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, cuando entra Ikky ve el estado de su mejor amiga, rápidamente ayuda a acomodarla en el sofá.

Jesús casi sin importarle nada regresa inmediatamente al automóvil y ve que Asuka esta con los ojos cerrados.

Lentamente se acerca y antes de que el la tocara, ella susurra-** estoy despierta solo quería cerrar los ojos… me duele todo mi cuerpo.**

Este primero toma del cuerpo de la chica y la carga, lentamente él pregunta- pero que les paso, no creo que alguien pueda golpearte de ese modo, ambas tomaron clases de defensa personal.

**-Si pero para tu emisario nada es imposible-** responde sarcásticamente.

Jesús se sorprende, mientras que el entra con ella en brazos, cuando las dos están ahí sentadas en la sala le cuentan todo lo sucedido con la reciente encuentro, finalmente cuenta el verdadero objetivo del emisario.

Ariel sorprendido dice-** no puede ser, ese joven no puede estar pensando eso, es inconcebible.**

Jesús sentado esta callado, meditando la situación, de tanto pensar dice-** creo que ese joven hizo bien su trabajo con ustedes dos, en decirnos esa información.**

Asuka molesta por el comentario de su esposo trata de levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo vuelve a sentarse, adolorida dice-** no te entiendo Jesús aun cuando ese lunático trata de conquistar el Digimundo.**

Ariel medita un poco las palabras de Jesús y dice-** tienes razón Jesús solo hemos pensado superficialmente. **

El castaño dice-** dime una cosa cuando le dijeron lo que sabían sobre el antiguo emisario.**

Moemi dice-** solo empezó a reírse como si fuera un gran chiste. **

Asuka dice-** pero recuerda que cuando le dijimos eso, el por un momento se quedo callado. **

Jesús se sienta junto a su esposa e Ikky que este momento había mantenido callado dice-** entonces nos mintió a nosotros, ustedes creyeron eso, era de esperarse.**

Asuka dice-** si eso es cierto hermano, entonces por que nos golpeo tan salvajemente. **

**-Para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones-** dice Ikky demasiado serio.

El adulto rubio se recarga en un pared mientras piensa-** entonces el emisario hizo para protegerse, entonces tal vez sea posible ayudarlo, pero si en realidad lo que les dijo es verdad entonces debemos detenerlos. **

Finalmente dice- **es confuso pero lo entiendo, creo que aun esta planeando, me gustaría poder entrar al Digimundo y terminar con satanamon.**

**El sentimiento es mutuo-** dice Jesús mostrando su odio a Ariel.

Bueno lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya es tarde, esta doncella debe de descansar, dice Jesús, al momento de decir eso Jesús toma a su chica y la lleva a su automóvil, dejando a un Ariel, Moemi e Ikky muy extrañados.

Fin Flash back

Dentro de la esfera veían todo lo que había sucedido y Sora comenta- **que mal no pudieron detener a Tai, dios mío si hubiera una forma de detenerlo, si la hubiera, con gusto la haría para hacerlo. **

Matt se acerca y le dice a Sora- **tranquila amiga, encontraremos la solución y veras que detendremos toda esta locura que ha hecho Tai. **

Sora asentía, no perdía detalle de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que había visto como el ataque final de Ariel y Jesús había sido rechazado y se los había redirigido a ellos.

Finalmente el emisario no salía de su sorpresa, mira su brazalete y nota que aun esta el numero 1 marcado en el brazalete y ve que ambos se intentan levantar pero no pueden y finalmente ambos se quedan de rodillas Jesús de lado izquierdo y Ariel de lado derecho en relación a la habitación.

Ellos ven como el emisario se empieza a acercar hacia a ellos, ve que al final llega al frente de ellos y finalmente dice- **ustedes solo saben causar problemas por eso los destruiré con mi técnica la cual he aplicado a Oikawa y no quedara rastros de ustedes en el Digimundo**.

Finalmente coloca sus manos, la derecha sobre Jesús y la izquierda sobre Ariel (nota: Tai estaba de espalda en relación al trono y Satanamon solo ve la espalda de su emisario).

Cuando Tai toma las cabezas de ambos con sus manos y se forma un silencio tenso nadie habla y todo el sitio esta en silencio.

Satanamon miraba con expectación esa escena veía como se había congelado finalmente se escucha la voz de Tai que dice**- hora de morir. **

En ese instante Jesús coloca su mano izquierda sobre el brazo derecho de Tai y Ariel coloca su mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo de Tai, y el emisario la ver eso dice- **tontos con eso no podrán detenerme. **

En ese momento Tai crea un gran halo de luz el cual se elevaba hasta el cielo tanto que destruyo el techo de la habitación, ese halo era exactamente igual al que destruyo al señor Oikawa.

Cody al mirar ese halo de luz cierra los ojos, se arrodilla y grita mostrando un gran dolor en tan solo ver nuevamente esa escena- **maldito, acaso no tienes corazón Tai, ya llevas varias muertes, acaso no vas a detenerte nunca. **

Joe al verlo que estaba cayendo es shock lo abraza y le dice- **tranquilízate Cody, se que esto es demasiado duro para ti, pero debes ser fuerte ya que si actúas débilmente el ya nos habrá derrotado. **

Después de que el halo de luz desapareciera se ve que esta simplemente Tai en esa misma pose y dice para si mismo- **pan comido, ahora si a terminar lo que he comenzado. **

Finalmente se oye un gran aplauso el cual saca a todos de concentración, ve que se trata de Satanamon el cual esta aplaudiendo felicitando a su emisario por tan excelente trabajo, finalmente dice- **muy bien emisario aunque debes estar cansado después de haber mostrado aquel despliegue de poder, que te parece si continuamos mañana y que se queden ellos de prisioneros. **

**No, será mejor que acabemos de una vez por todas**- decía Tai mientras se giraba y volvía al sitio donde estaba originalmente en esta habitación.

Nuevamente se arrodillaba delante de él, Tai otra vez iba a sacar su esencia pero nuevamente se detiene y le pregunta a su maestro- **¿Satanamon por que me escogió a mi como su emisario y no a algunos de esos tontos? **

Satanamon sorprendido por la pregunta le contesta- **pues fácil, tu tienes algunas habilidades que no tiene ninguno de los otros elegidos a excepción...no mejor olvídalo. **

El emisario si darle importancia vuelve a preguntar- **¿dime como vas a romper el lazo que me une al este mundo horrible? **

Satanamon tranquilamente dice- **muy fácil, sabes que los hechos siempre desencadenan a acciones, si aunque me mires raro emisario, yo cuando tenga mi poder a su máxima expresión puedo modificar los sucesos del tiempo, solo dos personas resultan ser inmunes, pero te he estado observando y revisando tus recuerdos antes de que te transformaras en mi emisario, descubrí que hay ciertos hechos que te conectan a este mundo**.

Satanamon toma aire, ve que su emisario esta sorprendido por saber como iba a librarse de su odiada conexión del Digimundo, el sorprendido de que este aun tenga habilidades de sorprenderse continua diciendo- **por ejemplo, recuerdas la vez que recibiste por primera vez un Digihuevo, yo tengo el poder de que antes de que llegue a ti se destruya, también el otro Digihuevo el que recibe ese tal Wallace en Estados Unidos, así no habrá nueva generación de elegidos, pero a este grupo de elegidos de algún modo entraran a este mundo digital y yo estaré listo para cambiarles la historia de cada uno de ellos. **

Tai oía eso y el sabia que por ese hecho el se había transformado en un niño elegido, el le pregunta- **¿Qué sucederá con esos tontos? **

Satanamon dice**- fácil, para empezar tu hermana morirá, recuerdas la vez que por tu culpa ella casi se muere por culpa de la fiebre, yo puedo hacer que eso realmente suceda. Y así sin la luz que los guié ni el valor para liderarlos los demás elegidos morirán en el Digimundo, para evitar que te encuentres con ellos, puedo provocar que el día en que vayas al campamento te enfermes y no puedas ir, los demás elegidos. **

Satanamon veía a su emisario nota que este lo veía seriamente decide continuar- **pero aunque pueda romper tu lazo que te une al este mundo el de los demás elegidos que quedan no los dejar con vida deberán de morir y yo se como será el mejor modo de hacerlo. **

El emisario en tono serio dice**- ¿cómo morirán estos perdedores? **

Satanamon responde- **como yo no puedo evitar su entrada al Digimundo a excepción de tu hermana todos ellos morirán dependiendo de la situación, por ejemplo tu "amigo" Matt morirá en manos de Shellmon, otro morirá en manos de Seadramon puede que sea el pequeño Tk o tal vez Joe, después varios morirán en manos de Andromon pero al final será que sin la participación de Tk ni de Angemon todos mueran a manos de Devilmon. **

El aun divirtiéndose dice- **también a los nuevos elegidos les cambiare la historia de ellos sabes como, por ejemplo el joven Ken puedo hacer que el muera en vez de su hermano Osamu, los tres nuevos Digivices que el Digimundo les entrega a ellos los puedo destruir antes que lleguen a su destino. Los Digieggs destruirlos uno a uno y a la vez destruir a su Digimon, eso nuevos elegidos se perderán y tal vez sufran accidentes que los maten. **

Tai poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica dice**- ¿Acaso hay otro modo para que mueran de un modo aun mas humillante? **

Satanamon contesta- **si la hay, y este la puedo aplicar ahora mismo, después que me des tu esencia, puedo matarlos a todos ellos internamente, corromper sus cuerpos y hacer que se pudran por dentro. Así no quedara nada de ellos, después personalmente me encargare de borrarles la memoria a los padres da cada elegido y así como cualquier indicio de que alguna vez existieron. **

Tai estaba sorprendido por lo que su maestro le había dicho el podía acabar con ellos de dos modos:

1. Uno era cambian el pasado y provocando las muertes cuando son débiles o al principio de la aventura en el Digimundo.

2. en este instante hacer que su interior de ellos se pudra.

Finalmente el Digimon corruptor dice-** basta de plática es hora de comenzar la fase final de todo este asunto... **

Mientras tanto dentro de la esfera...

todos estaban aterrados ante lo que habían escuchado decir de Satanamon y también el semblante tan tranquilo que tenia el emisario, finalmente Davis comenta-** maldita sea tenemos dos futuros nada agradables uno nos mata en el pasado y otra nos mata ahora en este instante y borra nuestra existencia de la historia. **

Sora estaba seria y en su mente se oía miles de voces que le decían- **sacrificio... Fe de grupo... suicidio**- ella estaba muy desesperado ya que desde salio de su prueba esa misma frase le estaba atormentando.

De repente esas voces paran le empezaba a tomar sentido a todas esas palabras, era como si algo en su mente surgiera una escena borrosa una que aun no comprende solo ve unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, pero nada mas, de repente todo lo que estaba viendo le estaba dando una idea un poco mas macabra, al final dice- **no Tai, no lo hagas, no hagas esa locura. **

Todos al ver la expresión que pone Sora ya que ella se había puesto a llorar y se acerco hasta donde la esfera le permitía, la golpeaba de un modo desesperado mientras ella gritaba desesperada- **no Tai, por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes sola...por favor Tai no lo hagas por favor... **

Nadie comprendía lo que le pasaba a Sora, al parecer todos creían que ella había perdido la razón, por eso estaba hablando así, todos a excepción de Izzy que el estaba teniendo dudas sobre el emisario ya que el parecía querer sacar mas tiempo para hacer algo, pensaba traicionar a Satanamon y a nosotros, entonces ¿Qué es lo que realmente se proponía?, nada de todo esto tenia sentido.

Afuera de la esfera...

Tai estaba aun arrodillado, dirigía su mano hacia su cuerpo y de un golpe artero se entierra la mano en su pecho repitiendo el mismo procedimiento de cuando ataco a los demás elegidos.

Finalmente saca una esfera que daba leves brillos rojos y se mostraba en su interior un liquido negro viscoso. En ese momento aparece un cojín de color rojo con borde dorado, este coloca su esencia en el cojín, se quita su brazalete y lo avienta hacia la esfera.

Izzy nota que el contador que vio tenia un numero **5** rojo parpadeando y mira hacia el emisario, nota que tiene una mirada demasiado seria y en su rostro no muestra cansancio sino mas bien esperaba algo, algo que no le beneficiaria al Digimon corruptor.

Finalmente el cojín en el cual estaba la esencia se eleva, esta se dirige hacia el Digimon corruptor, cuando el cojín llega frente a Satanamon este se queda quieto, lentamente toma la esfera. La mira con detenimiento y dice con un gran jubilo- **perfecto, tu esencia esta totalmente corrupta no hay dudas de que tu mismo has decidido el destino de los elegidos. **

El Digimon corruptor se da la vuelta y en ese instante el emisario cambia su rostro a uno mas serio y observaba cada movimiento que hacia Satanamon.

Finalmente ve como coloca la esfera en el hueco donde le correspondía cuando de repente todas las esencias se iluminaban, la luz era tan intensa que Satanamon tiene que cubrirse con un brazo, cuando esa luz desaparece ve que todas se transforman en roca antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tres de esas esencias salen de sus correspondientes orificios y caen uno distante del otro.

Satanamon al revisar eso nota que la esencia es falsa, se voltea y mira con rabia a su emisario y le dice- **¡MALDITO ME HAS TRAICIONADO¿DÓNDE HAS DEJADO TU ESENCIA?! **

Tai levantándose con dificultad dice**- mi esencia la escondí ya que no pienso dártela. **

El Digimon corruptor aun sonriendo dice- **no importa puedo sentir su esencia a través de ti**.

El cierra sus ojos, se ve como un aura negra se eleva pero ve que no funciona y finalmente dice- **maldito no tienes ni una pizca de tu esencia en tu interior... **

Dentro de la esfera todos estaban sorprendidos y no sabían que decir ya que nadie entendía como Tai estaba traicionando a su maestro.

¿Qué era lo que realmente se proponía hacer el emisario?, Izzy recuerda la frase que dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta y se puso a pensar**-_ el dijo que alguien de los que estaban enfrente de la puerta, pero no especifico si era un elegido o el mismo eso quiere decir que desde el principio de la prueba era para el, la profecía decía que el sol amanecerá dentro de esta neblina y se sabrá la verdad... _**

Davis desesperado grita-** ¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?, no entiendo nada. **

Matt estaba viendo todo intranquilamente queriendo saber que es lo que pasa y mira a Sora la cual esta golpeando la esfera como queriendo salir de esta, ve que esta totalmente desesperada como si de ella dependiera todo, Mimi se acerca a Sora y de un movimiento rápido le planta un par de cachetadas lo cual tranquiliza a la chica que portaba el amor.

Sora sobándose el rostro le dice a Mimi-** gracias amiga. **

Matt en un tono serio dice-**¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sora nunca actúas así como enloquecida? **

Ella se gira y no responde y mas para si dice- **cuídate... **

Izzy oye ese susurro y piensa-_ **ella sabe algo que yo no se, será de lo que hablaron antes de eso y ya que no pude escuchar. **_

****

Izzy sin poder soportar su curiosidad le pregunta a Sora- **¿Acaso ya recordaste todo lo que paso después que te atacara con ese sentimiento? **

Sora reaccionando dice- **todavía todo me es borroso; pero algunas cosas que estaba escuchando desde hace tiempo en mi mente ahora empiezan a tener sentido. **

Fuera de la esfera...

Satanamon furioso dice-** maldito me deje engañar por ti. **

Tai con una sonrisa dice-** no, no te dejaste engañar, yo te supe engañar ya que en ningún momento mostré lo que yo pretendía. **

Satanamon enfurecido alza su garra, lanza una bola de energía oscura, Tai de un movimiento rápido la detiene la bola de energía y la rechaza.

En ese instante Tai lanza una pequeña bola de energía brillosa la cual lanza hacia el Digimon oscuro, este empieza a reír, a ver como ese patético ataque le iba a hacer daño cuando estaba frente de él.

Con gran humor detiene el ataque y se empieza a reír pero en ese instante la bola de energía explota dejándolo ciego a Satanamon y a los elegidos.

Cuando los elegidos vuelven a recuperar la visión se llevan una gran sorpresa ven que dentro de la esfera esta Tai abrazando a Sora, ella estaba atónita con lo que había sucedido y no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que el le esbozo un susurro para ella que dice- **no te preocupes, la prueba ha comenzado y ya se ha escogido al que debe enfrentarla. **

Todos se ponían a la defensiva, trataban de decir algo e Izzy es el que habla- **Tai de que se trata tu prueba. **

Tai con una voz seria contesta- **debo de recoger esas tres esencias y salvarlos a ustedes**.

Davis de un modo sarcástico dice**- si, salvarnos¿para que?, después para que tú nos acabes más tranquilamente. **

Matt tratando de no perder los estribos dice- **¿Que es lo que pretendes emisario? **

Tai mirándolo a los ojos le dice- **ustedes verán en estos momentos lo que pretendo. **

Y mira a Davis con enojo y dice- **cállate elegido de segunda no me des ideas para terminar con ustedes, en especial contigo ya que tu actitud me tiene harto. **

Davis por segunda vez oía a hablar a Tai así, sentía que había hablado de mas y que eso le costaría muy caro ya que el no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabia que con lo que había dicho ya había hecho enojar a Tai; aunque este suavizo su rostro y le dice- **Davis ahora no puedo contestarte como se debe pero solo les pido que confíen una vez mas en mi, que después de eso alcen su juicio y me dicten sentencia. **

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba y eso si era preocupante, entonces todos se dan cuenta que aun el esta abrazando a Sora y parece que no tiene deseos de dejar de hacerlo.

Ven que ella esta como cohibida, ella poco a poco empieza a subir sus brazos para abrazarlo pero la voz de Tai lo detiene ya que el le dice en su oído- **aun no Sora, quiero abrazarte, por favor no me abraces quiero tener un motivo por que vivir y ese motivo es que tu me vuelvas a abrazar. **

Sora empezaba a derramar lagrimas por tal cosa y le dice en el oído**- Tai solo prométeme algo. **

Tai asiente y ella le replica**- regresa con vida. **

Finalmente el se separa de ella y ella siente ganas terribles de llorar; pero se hace la fuerte para no debilitar a Tai en su prueba, después él mira a todos con una mirada seria y dice- **si algo llega a pasarme o por si no logro pasar mi prueba quiero que huyan y la próxima vez que me encuentren traten de matarme. **

Izzy le pregunta**- acaso lo que he visto en tu brazalete es el poder oscuro que te queda**.

Tai asiente e Izzy forma una teoría en su cabeza y le dice- **esta bien emisario, haremos lo que tú dices...**

Finalmente el sale de la esfera, en ese instante el Digimon corruptor vuelve a recuperar la vista ve que aun las tres esencias están en el suelo y finalmente el le dice**- ¿Por qué no las levantaste y huiste con ellas, emisario? **

Tai con una sonrisa sarcástica dice- **las pude haber tomado pero no quiero irme aun ya que quiero saber algunas cosas que tú solo sabes y que por miedo no me has querido decir**.

El Digimon corruptor dice riendo- **¿crees que te estoy ocultando algo? **

Tai con una simple y sencilla sonrisa dice- **si, ya que tienes miedo de que yo descubra algo y si lo llego a descubrir te puedo matar ya que con esas ropas que yo te cree, tus poderes no serian suficientes como para detenerme. **

Por un momento los ojos de Satanamon se pusieron tan brillosos que parecían que iluminaban todo el sitio y este furioso se desgarra su túnica pero el resultado es el mismo y dice- **maldito, entonces tú fuiste quien me coloco esta ropa. **

Tai con una cara burlona dice- **si, cuando me poseíste me dijiste que pidiera un solo deseo y que me lo cumplirías, mi deseo aun siendo consiente de lo que pasaba era que tu poder fuera limitado y hasta que lograras tu objetivo te librarías de aquella obstrucción de poder. **

Satanamon se da cuenta que el mismo fue el que se puso las trabas y no el Digimundo. Aun conciente de lo que pasaba empieza a reír y dice- **crees que tus amigos te apoyan en este momento, cuando ahora muestras que estas de su lado de ellos, que patético. **

Tai mostrándose aun con valor dice con una voz triste- **eso ya no me importa. **

Satanamon se sienta nuevamente en su trono y dice- **cuando eras emisario eras excelente para mentir, pero ahora que solo eres un elegido del montón, una basura más no puedes ocultar tu miedo a eso verdad. **

Tai sintiendo que su propio ser lo traicionaba se acerca a la primera esencia y la toma entre sus manos y dice- **crees que tu siempre tienes la razón verdad, tal vez la tenga pero los humanos tenemos algo que ustedes los Digimon malos como tú no tienes...el perdón. **

Satanamon empieza a reír nuevamente y le pregunta de un modo pícaro- **¿desde cuando has estado fingiendo niño elegido? **

En ese momento Tai baja la cabeza y no dice nada finalmente el Digimon corruptor entiende su silencio de su emisario y dice**- desde esa vez, pensé que no te había afectado, pero creo que me equivoque, pero no importa quiero proponerte algo. **

Tai alza la cabeza y dice- **¿que me propones? **

Satanamon dice- **si me das tu esencia sin replicar nada, te pondré a ti y a todos esos elegidos a salvo, no recordaran nada de lo que ha pasado aquí y respetare sus vidas. **

Todos dentro de la esfera sienten que ese trato es lo mejor que pueden sacar ahora que aun Tai los puede traicionar pero de repente oyen la voz del elegido del valor que los deja helados a todos- **para que aceptar ese trato, para que olvidemos a nuestros Digimons y para que tu ganes, no yo estuve peleando para que todo terminara así, no jamás aceptare ese trato**.

Satanamon levantándose de su trono enojado por ese comentario dice- **testarudo, siempre lo has sido**, **si no me lo dices corromperé la esencia que quien ya sabes y lo enloqueceré para que ese elegido mate a los demás; si no rompes esa esfera los matara pero si la rompes yo los matare al instante**.

Satanamon disfrutando del momento se levanta, pasa su mano por todas las esencia pero nota que ninguna se corrompe finalmente se voltea y le dice a Tai- **maldito liberaste la esencia de el y no solo esa sino las esencias que mas me importaban. **

Tai mirándolo seriamente, acercándose lentamente a la siguiente esencia, le dice**- crees que libere esencias al azar sabia exactamente que esencias liberar y ni siquiera trates de quitar mi falsa esencia ya que si la tratas de liberar el poder hará que todas las demás esencias se dispersen por el Digimundo purificándolo y regresando a los elegidos. **

Pero Satanamon a eso no le importo sino que alza su mano y empieza a lanzar varias ondas oscuras las cuales hace que el emisario sea nuevamente derribado junto con la esencia que tenía.

Tai al ver esa situación trata de levantarse pero lo único que consigue es ponerse de rodillas y con su cuerpo trata de proteger a la esencia que tiene en su mano.

Satanamon viendo ese semblante sin dudar dice- **con que esa es la esencia que quería, ahora la corromperé para que haga mi trabajo. **

Cuando estaba terminando de decir eso el Digimon corruptor aumenta el poder de sus ondas oscuras las cuales empezaban a afectar al emisario.

De repente se oye un fuerte crack, Satanamon observa que la esencia que tenia el emisario era falsa y el furioso dice- **en ¿Donde maldita sea escondiste la esencia?, maldito traidor. **

Tai con una sonrisa ya que la esencia que tenia en su mano era falsa mira a la esfera y Satanamon enfurecido dice- **maldito no me trates de engañar**.

Y en un acto de furia lanza una gran bola de energía oscura la cual Tai esquiva apenas duras; pero su cuerpo empezó a sentir mas fuertemente los efectos de no tener su esencia en su interior, se sentía cansado, su cuerpo le hormigueaba y a veces le costaba trabajo respirar...

Dentro de la esfera...

Todos estaban extrañados por lo ultimo que vieron, como el emisario pudo cambiar tan así de pronto, el era un ser oscuro casi tan maligno y sádico como la muerte, entonces Sora empieza a sentir algo pesado entre sus ropas, mete la mano entre ellas y descubre que tiene una esencia, se voltea a donde están los demás y se las muestra.

Ella empieza a recordar que la verdadera razón por la cual quedo en shock no fue por el abrazo sino fue que unas manos la empezaron a acariciar dulcemente su cuerpo y sintió que algo guardaba entre sus ropas y cuando se dio cuenta que unos brazos la abrazaban.

Finalmente Kary comenta- **a ¿Quién pertenecerá esta esencia? **

Tk mirándola pensativamente dice- **no lo se, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que esta esencia debe tener una importancia tan grande que el emisario se arriesgo dejarla dentro de la esfera al instante para sacarla del peligro. **

Izzy con su clásica pose pensante dice- **debe ser por algo, ya que para el esta esencia debe ser muy importante, ya que hasta Satanamon la deseaba con fervor. **

Matt mirando la escena aun dice- **si se han dado cuenta de algo**.

Mimi extrañada le pregunta- **¿De que Matt? **

Matt aun serio dice- **recuerdan cuando el apareció fuera de la cueva, si recuerdan un detalle hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta. **

Sora sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía afuera ella pregunta intrigada- **¿Qué detalle te diste cuenta, Matt? **

El serio contesta con una pregunta- **¿alguien ah visto que su emblema brille en su pecho? **

Sora al recordar todos los momentos en que vieron a Tai, aun en su prueba el nunca hizo brillar su emblema como estaba acostumbrado y finalmente ella comenta- **tampoco cuando estuvimos dentro de las pruebas no hizo brillar su esencia. **

Joe con un tono pensante dice- **no nos dimos cuenta ya que como estábamos muy preocupados por pasar nuestras pruebas. **

Izzy después de escuchar eso dice usando un tono de inteligencia- **eso se debe a que tal vez Tai o el emisario como sea, escondió su esencia antes de atacarnos y procuro usar su energía oscura para hacer sus pruebas y para seguir consiente de sus actos. **

**Pero entonces para que hizo esas pruebas- **pregunta Yolei confundida, Izzy observando contesta-** tal vez deseaba que nos volviéramos fuertes ya que el nos había debilitado lo suficiente o tal vez unirnos mas como equipo.**

Tk dice-** tal vez puede que lo haya hecho para ver si aun éramos dignos de nuestros emblemas- **nadie sabia la verdadera razón, pero estaban seguros que todo tenia un por que.

Matt mirando a todos dice**- ¿En donde el escondió su esencia?, ya que al parecer Satanamon no puede leer la mente de Tai; pero me gustaría saber el sitio¿no? **

Todos estaban asintiendo cuando de repente un grito de Sora los hace reaccionar diciendo- **Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

Mientras tanto Satanamon lanzaba bolas de energía para destruir a su emisario, pero este aun era muy rápido, de repente el se detiene y dice- sabes una cosa, dejare que mis bebes se encarguen de ti.

De repente debajo de su túnica salen tres Digimon sale Puppetmon, Machinedramon, MetalEtemon, los tres Digimons tratan de golpear a Tai, pero antes de que estos llegaran a tocarlo, este los esquiva.

Puppetmon trata de atacar a Tai, pero antes de que el lograra tocarlo ya se estaba desintegrando, ambos Digimon que quedaban vivos ven que Satanamon los había mandado al matadero.

Machinedramon dice-** crees que por solo ser un simple humano nos podrás derrotar yo que fui uno de los Dark Master, mi poder debe ser suficiente para derrotarte.**

Tai mira a los dos que quedan y dice-** solo un movimiento será suficiente. **

MetalEtemon dice-** por cada uno de nosotros. **

Tai sonriendo dice-** un solo golpe para ustedes dos y eso sera suficiente. **

Antes de que los Digimon digirieran esas palabras Tai ya esta a espalda de ellos, cuando de repente ambos Digimon estaban desintegrados.

Los elegidos habían tratado de ver que había pasado, pero fue demasiado rápido que no pudieron ver nada, en cambio Satanamon vio el movimiento como si estuviera en cámara lenta, ya que observo como Tai brincaba rápidamente y caía detrás de ellos, observa como lentamente como con su mano derecha crea una especie de ráfaga dorada la cual destruye a ambos, Tai tenia razón solo acabo con ellos de un solo golpe.

Todos dejan de mirar la batalla y se preguntan como el hizo todo eso, si era posible hacerlo, pero nada estaba en claro. Entonces Matt dice-** su poder es increíble, pudo derrotar a tres Digimons de nivel mega sin ningún problema.**

Antes de que pudiera alguien decir eso, oyen el grito de Sora que dice- **¿Qué te pasa Tai?, levántate.**

Todos vuelven a girar y ven como el emisario esta tirado en el suelo, su tez esta totalmente pálida, su rostro se mostraba el cansancio por el esfuerzo, sudaba por los** poros de su rostro sangre, **la escena era totalmente desagradable.

Por un momento Kary se sintió feliz, ella no sabia por que hasta que se dio cuenta en la mirada de él, el sufrimiento y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ponerse de pie ella reacciona y le grita-** hermano sigue luchando, no te rindas... **

Fuera de la esfera...

Tai apenas se lograba levantar aunque sentía como su cuerpo le gritaba a gritos que ya no podía seguir peleando, finalmente con gran esfuerzo se pone de pie y al ver esto el Digimon corruptor alza su mano y le dice- **esta es mi ultima advertencia si no me dices donde esta tu esencia te matare, ya descubrí tu prueba, me di cuenta de que pensabas huir con las tres esencias y sacarme la información que querías. **

La mira a la esfera y con un tono tétrico dice**- pero se acabo, pensaba dejarte ir así sin lastimarte; pero creo que deberás luchar por esas dos esencias que hay en el suelo. **

Tai al ver la situación ve que las dos esencias que quedaban el estaba muy lejos y empezó a correr, cuando el tomo la segunda esencia con su brazo derecho del suelo vio por un momento a Satanamon cuando de repente siente algo que corta su brazo derecho y lo manda a varios metros hacías atrás arrastrándolo por el suelo dando un grito terrible de dolor y el Digimon corruptor con una sonrisa dice- **te di el lujo de que sintieras que era sostener una esencia por ultima vez con ese brazo. **

Lo que había pasado fue que Satanamon aplico una técnica sencilla la cual se llamaba ondas Killer la cuales era copia de la técnica de WereGarurumon pero a diferencia de ese Digimon esas ondas son mas pequeñas, mas precisas, de color negro y mas poderosas.

Finalmente Satanamon comenta juguetonamente**- vaya veo que aun mis ondas Killer son realmente efectivas, sabes una cosa, veo que tu mano aun sostiene la esencia; pero no creo que puedas levantarla, ya que mi técnica es capaz de cortar todo a excepción del metal legendario ya que esta simplemente lo araña. **

Finalmente dice con un tono juguetón y sádico- **creo que te quedaste sin brazo. **

Tai estaba tirado su brazo izquierdo estaba estirado, mientras que el derecho sostenía la esencia con todas sus fuerzas igual de estirado y debajo de el se empezaba a formar un charco de sangre.

Cuando de repente se ve que la mano izquierda se levanta y Satanamon espera que el brazo de Tai quede desprendido, cual es su sorpresa ya que ve que el brazo de Tai se levanta con el y que no lo arranco.

El Digimon corruptor observa la condición del brazo de su enemigo, ve que la herida es algo profunda y que dejo la marca de tres garras en su brazo, finalmente sorprendido él le pregunta a Tai- **¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para que mi ataque no te mutilara? **

Tai mirando momentáneamente su herida y sintiendo un gran dolor que lo carcome por dentro dice-** fácil tu mismo lo dijiste, no puedes atravesar el metal legendario. **

El Digimon corruptor dice- **¿Cuál metal legendario, solo veo que tienes tu traje? **

Tai aun con la mueca de dolor y sintiendo como empieza a perder sangre dice- **a no te lo había dicho, este traje lo hice con una delgadas fibras de metal legendario que encontré en un sector del Digimundo y lo use para protegerme de tu ataques. **

Nuevamente Satanamon se vuelve a enfurecer ya que era la cuarta vez que lo engañaba, entonces el recuerda que cuando su Digimon de él lo golpeo era para haberlo lastimado seriamente.

Luego en la batalla que tuvo con los antiguos elegidos Ariel aplico su golpe el cual si no hubiera estado protegido adecuadamente le hubiera reventado el pecho, se dice a si mismo- **que tonto fui, vi en acción tu traje y no sospeche nada, pero no creas que saldrás vivo de aquí, aprovechare que tienes esa herida y me dirás en donde esta tu esencia. **

De la mano del Digimon corrupto empieza a escurrir como un liquido negro, con una mirada brillante lanza el liquido y cae en la herida de Tai, el siente como algo empieza a correr a través de sus venas y su mirada momentáneamente se vuelve sin vida.

El Digimon corruptor al ver esa situación dice- **anda emisario, dime en ¿Dónde esta tu esencia? **

Tai lleva sus manos hacia a la cabeza y hace un gran esfuerzo por no hablar, siente un dolor aun mas terrible que el de su herida, mientras tanto pelea arduamente hasta al final dice en un tono sin vida y monótono **-"ESTA EN EL UNICO SITIO EL CUAL LOS ELEGIDOS CONSTRUYERON". **

Al terminar de decir todo eso el vuelve a caer de rodillas y vomita un liquido negro con sangre. Satanamon aun enfurecido por la respuesta dada dice- **con que no quieres hablar, esta bien; pero acabas de desperdiciar tu última oportunidad de que te salves. **

Tai recuperándose y volviéndose a poner de pie aunque cada movimiento significa que su herida sangre demasiado, cuando termina de pie nuevamente es herido por las Ondas Killer de nuevo ahora en su pierna izquierda y nuevamente su traje lo protege, deja en su pierna una herida muy profunda y dolorosa la cual hace que el nuevamente se vuelva a caer al suelo y se quede tirado ahí por un momento.

Con un nuevo gran esfuerzo se vuelve a levantar y se ve como su tez se esta poniendo demasiado pálida; pero aun así el se vuelve a levantar a recoger la segunda esencia.

Toda la platica que tuvieron antes de que el emisario revelara su verdadera cara, ahora quedaba en el olvido todo ese respeto que se tuvieron, esa cordialidad, esa camaradería, ahora ellos eran enemigos ambos estaban del lado de la oscuridad pero uno a la vez tenia un propósito distinto al otro ya que uno tenia planeado salvar unas esencias pero aun no se sabe para que propósito, al parecer conocido para el enemigo pero desconocido para los elegidos.

El Digimon corruptor mira como su emisario se acerca a la segunda esencia que esta en el suelo y observa que esta muy cerca, que aun se mueve lo suficientemente rápido para pelear. Alza su mano y crea una especie de bola de energía pero esta tenia una deformación era como si varias ondas Killer se hubieran unido creando un nuevo ataque.

Cuando estuvo listo el ataque el Digimon oscuro simplemente la lanza, Tai al ver ese ataque el no sabe que hacer, de acto reflejo alza su mano derecha y de la nada sale un gran tornado dorado el cual cubre todo el ancho de la habitación e intercepta el ataque de Satanamon.

El Digimon oscuro por un momento su mirada cambio a una de total terror, había algo que el sabia y aunque Tai le intento sacarlo, no pudo y eso le bajo la autoestima demasiado; pero la mirada de Tai era realmente sorprendente ya que el no sabia que podía sacar ese poder.

Cuando el Digimon oscuro observa la mirada de su emisario nota también la sorpresa se tranquiliza y se da cuenta que solo fue algo que hizo de un modo inconsciente.

Finalmente Tai gimiendo nuevamente de dolor dice- **¿Quieres saber en donde esta mi esencia? **

Satanamon sorprendido contesta- **Si, quiero saber. **

Tai esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa dice- **primero deberás decirme cual es el secreto que guarda el emisario de la oscuridad. **

Satanamon viendo en peligro su secreto dice- **jamás, nunca lo sabrás, ya que si lo sabes tomaras ventaja. **

Tai ya estaba enfrente de la segunda esencia y cuando la toma con la mano izquierda siente otra Onda Killer que le atraviesa el brazo haciendo que nuevamente fuera a varios metros hacia atrás.

Tai nuevamente se esta levantando y mira con un gesto de dolor dentro de la esfera y ve una desagradable escena, las chicas estaban aterradas por lo que estaban viendo tanto que sus rostros estaban en los pechos de sus novios a excepción de Sora que ella estaba como en shock como ida.

Oía la voz de Mimi que decía**- por favor que paren esto, ya no quiero ver mas violencia ni sufrimiento**.

Tai podía escuchar bien lo que decían ya que el creo la esfera pero una parte de el esta conectada a esa esfera y luego escucha la voz de Matt que dice- **tranquilízate Mimi ellos no nos pueden escuchar, por favor tranquilízate... **

Tai revisa y ve que tiene ambas esencias restantes, con un paso lento se levanta y se empieza a dirigir hacia la esfera Satanamon con una furia terrible lanza otra nueva Onda Killer la cual fue tan rápida que ni Tai supo cuando lo toco, ya que de repente empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su pierna derecha.

Cuando estaba a unos 5 metros de donde estaba la esfera Satanamon prepara otra bola de Ondas Killers y de un movimiento rápido la dispara pero no a Tai sino a la esfera con la intención de destruirla.

Tai al ver eso empieza a correr aun con el terrible dolor que tenia en sus heridas se pone al frente de la esfera y repite el mismo movimiento de mano pero esta vez nada pasa.

Finalmente ese ataque es interceptado por el pecho de Tai, cuando el ataque desaparece, Tai cae al suelo de frente y el Digimon corruptor simplemente se empieza a reír alegremente por que al parecer ha matado a su emisario y tiene planes para él.

Cuando de repente él se levanta, nota como de su pecho empieza a escurrir sangre y nota que son como 10 marcas de garra que tiene en su pecho; pero también nota que en todas sus heridas son profundas y que sangran demasiado.

Finalmente Satanamon entendiendo que Tai ha pasado su prueba con determinación y mostrando el verdadero valor ya que se enfrentaron frente a frente y el sabia el riesgo que podía morir, mostró también la amistad con los demás elegidos ya que el los protegió, mostró pureza, lealtad verdadera, luz, esperanza, bondad y por ultimo amor por la persona que mas ha querido en el mundo.

Finalmente el con voz seria sin mostrar enojo, ni ira dice- **esta bien Tai, puedes salir con ellos, has pasado tu prueba; pero recuerda: **

**"NO IMPORTA CUANTOS ACTOS HEROICOS HAGAS, NI TODO EL SACRIFICIO QUE HAGAS, NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES PIDAS PERDÓN, NO IMPORTA SI TE LLEGAS A SACRIFICAR COMO AHORA, NI SI ME LLEGAN A DERROTAR, NUNCA PODRAS BORRAR EL DAÑO QUE HICISTE EN EL PASADO NI OBTENER EL PERDON TOTAL DE ELLOS, NI SIQUIERA VOLVERAN A CONFIAR EN TI, YA QUE FUISTE, ERES Y SERAS EL EMISARIO DE LA OSCURIDAD", ese es tu verdadero miedo. **

**"TOMALO COMO ADVERTENCIA, COMO PROFECÍA O PREDICCION" **

Tai al oír esas palabras se mete a la esfera y esta empieza a flotar e Izzy se da cuenta que en el brazalete de Tai marca un **2** de tono rojo y parpadeante.

Todos ellos se retiran de la habitación del trono de Satanamon, cuando estaban ya saliendo de la cueva Mimi habla rápidamente diciendo- **detente Tai, debemos pasar por Palmon y los demás**- todos asienten y Tai en un tono cansado dice- **no hay necesidad ellos ya están a salvo. **

Cuando salen totalmente de la cueva y se empiezan a elevar ven que el sitio en donde estaban los Digimons no había nadie, Matt al ver eso se pone furioso y se acerca a Tai, mientras que este le entregaba las dos esencias restantes a Yolei y a Cody.

Entonces Tai siente como lo jalan y lo toman con su ropa cuando se da cuenta que se trata de Matt que lo toma de su ropa y de un tono violento le dice- **maldito¿Dime en donde has escondido a Gabumon y los demás? **

Tai soltándose bruscamente y mirando hacia al frente de la esfera**- en un sitio en donde nosotros iremos y en donde estaremos seguros**.

Davis en un tono irónico dice- **en el infierno, verdad. **

Tai sin soportar mas el cinismo de Davis se le acerca y de un momento en la nada le suelta un bofetón que lo tira al suelo de la esfera y Tai con una voz seria tanto que da mas miedo que su actitud juguetona dice- **con esa actitud, jamás lograran derrotar a Satanamon-**

Él se da la espalda por unos instantes hubo un gran y tenso silencio de repente se inca y se oye un fuerte lagrimeo incontrolable proveniente de el que dice- **a quien engaño, yo soy el que jamás lograre derrotarlo, el tiene razón en cada palabra que dijo, esta farsa que hice del emisario, ahora que lo veo no tuvo ningún caso, todo para que, para que ninguno de ustedes madurara y dejara a un lado actitudes que Satanamon puede aprovechara en su beneficio y nos destruirá el no será compasivo como yo. **

Sora al escuchar como Tai se estaba derrumbando ya que no tenia ya la mascara del emisario, ella se acerca y lo abraza con todo su amor, cuando el sintió ese abrazo su carácter fuerte se derrumbo por completo y empezó a llora abiertamente.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Tai realmente había sufrido demasiado con su actuación (y quien no) por todo esto que paso, pero aun no entienden completamente por que lo hizo así, si es que había otro método o era mas peligroso aplicar el otro método tanto que tal vez significaría pagar un precio aun mayor.

Finalmente Cody con un aire de rabia de ver tanta falsedad por parte de Tai dice- **Ahora si, estas sufriendo por todo lo que hiciste pero en su momento lo disfrutaste tanto que no lo pudiste negar. Mataste a Genai a José, a Chinlomon, a Oikawa, al Sr. Jesús y Sr. Ariel, traicionaste a Satanamon** **cuando su victoria era inminente, y así no pediste que confiáramos en ti, no crees que nos debes una gran explicación de todo**.

Ken al ver la ira con la cual habla Cody dice- t**ienes razón Cody, emisario nos debes una gran explicación, aun no comprendo que es lo que pretendes, parece que quieres salvarnos; pero aun así también no muestras que es lo que realmente deseas, quieres que trabajemos para ti para algo que incluya nuestras vidas o para matarnos lentamente, todo es confuso, explícanos ahora, que sea contundente y que nos conteste con todas tus dudas. **

Tai al oír ese modo en que les hablaba se trata de calmar, después se suelta de Sora y se levanta bruscamente haciendo que la sangre que le brotaba de un modo lento y pausado se riegue de un modo brusco (yo creo que Tai tiene como 10 litros de sangre) al mismo tiempo mantiene su postura.

Todos miran esa actitud extraña de el ven que el sitio en donde estaban empieza a cambiar y se torna en un ambiente lindo, bonito, el cielo tenia los colores habituales del Digimundo el sol brillaba con fuerza, se ve un bosque frondoso lleno de vida, un gran rió con aguas totalmente cristalinas.

Nadie comprendía como podía aun existir un sitio así en el Digimundo después de la destrucción total de este por parte de el, cuando todos estaban sorprendidos Tai dice- **aun no es tiempo para decirles lo que realmente me propuse, solo les puedo decir que por una cosa por lo que lo hice fue "PARA PROTEGERLOS DE EL Y DE USTEDES MISMOS". **

Aun así nadie entendía las palabras de Tai, era un total misterio aun para Sora.

Tai discretamente se recarga contra la esfera siente que su cabeza le duele, nota sus heridas y ve que le empieza a salir pus de ellas, sus labios se estaban poniendo pálidos al igual que su tez, empieza a sentir escalofríos, siente que en su pecho le cuesta mucho respirar, siente su vista nublada.

Se da cuenta que la esfera empieza a perder perfección ya que se endeble y de un modo inconsciente dice- **no, debemos de llegar, aunque lleguen ellos y yo no, debo de hacerlo. **

El levantando su mano derecha y creando una onda oscura la cual sorprendió a todos lo cual hizo que se pusieran a la defensiva, Izzy recuerda el numero que estaba en el brazalete y le dice a Tai- **estas bien, crees que con la energía oscura que tienes puedes hacer que lleguemos al sitio seguro. **

Tai casi sin fuerzas en la voz y brotándole aun mas sangre de su cuerpo dice-** no lo se, pero tratare de que ustedes lleguen a salvo. **

Con un esfuerzo sublime, mantiene la perfección de la esfera y entonces a lo lejos se ve un castillo impresionante.

Tenia cuatro torres principales, sus paredes eran blancas y parecían que estas relucían al brillo del sol, tenia unos jardines amplios como de unos 5000 metros de largo, dos pisos los cuales se mostraban grandes ventanales que reflejaban la luz del sol del Digimundo en algún momento del día. Pero lo que mas les sorprendió a ellos es que estuviera dentro de una gran barrera y que además había una gran precipicio bordeando todo el castillo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos hasta Kary pregunta- **¿Qué es este sitio? **

Tai poniendo una rodilla por el esfuerzo dice- **Es...es...el...castillo...de...la...luz. **

Todos sorprendido e Izzy se da cuenta de algo, recuerda que el no tenia acceso a dos zonas del Digimundo y la verdad no sabia cuales era, cual zona era la que estaba con Satanamon¿Acaso era la zona de la esencia de Tai o era la esencia de alguien mas?, pero no quiso preguntar, decidió esperar serenamente.

De repente debajo de los pies de Sora se vuelve tan diluida que de repente, antes que ella pudiera quitarse ella sale de la esfera.

Tai al ver eso el con un movimiento rápido también sale de la burbuja y la atrapa con su mano izquierda. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el movimiento rápido que había hecho el emisario de la oscuridad.

Sora veía el rostro de sufrimiento que Tai traía, veía como su mano izquierda le escurría sangre a borbotones, ella no sabe como reaccionar.

Tai más pálido que nunca dice-** no te dejare caer Sora, si tú mueres jamás me lo perdonare y de nada habrá servido mi esfuerzo.**

Sora poco se empezaba a resbalar su mano de la mano de Tai, ve que el no tiene nada de fuerzas para jalarla. Le grita-** Tai no me sueltes. **

**-Nunca te soltare Sora, te amo, te amo mas que mi propia vida. **

Tai haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano empieza a jalar a Sora dentro de la esfera, ella sigue viendo el desgaste físico del chico y como poco a poco ella empieza a subir por el brazo de Tai. Cuando ella llega al cuello de el, este le dice-** sujétate a mi cuello Sora, esperemos que estos tontos reacciones y me jalen hacia dentro.**

Matt al oír esa frase de Tai reacciona, este lo toma de su capa, rápidamente lo jala hacia dentro, los demás la ver la acción del chico de la amistad deciden ayudar a meter a Sora dentro de la esfera ya que lo hacían por ella y no por Tai.

Tai respiraba demasiado agitado ya no sentía su cuerpo, le empezaba a doler su brazo izquierdo, era un dolor muy agudo distinto al dolor que la herida, uno que nunca había sentido, pero debido a que nadie le creería nada omitió ese detalle que estaba teniendo un par cardiaco.

Cuando estaba mas cerca de la orilla del castillo todos se dieron cuenta que la esfera estaba perdiendo fuerza y se dieron cuenta ya demasiado tarde que Tai ya estaba en el suelo de la esfera totalmente inconsciente y sangrando sin parar de su cuerpo.

Cada quien piensa que Tai los trajo aquí para una muerte menos dolorosa, pero algo sucede, la esfera logra elevarse un poco mas y logran llegar al castillo, cuando logran pasar pero cuando eso sucede, todos empiezan a salir de la esfera, aun mantiene la creencia que van a morir cuando se dan cuenta que caen en un suelo totalmente acolchonado como el de la aldea del inicio.

Miran y ven que la esfera se estrella en la orilla del precipicio a unos 500 metros de donde estaban.

Todos estaban algo incómodos ya que tratan de levantarse y se hunden la primera en salir de ese esponjoso terreno es Kary ya que ella quería ver como estaba su hermano.

Ella empieza a correr y cuando se acerca ve una terrible escena, lo ve totalmente lastimado de su cuerpo, estaba lleno de moretones en su cara al igual de raspaduras, tenia medio cuerpo flotando sobre el precipicio, todavía se estaba formando un gran charco de sangre al parecer sus heridas se hicieron mas grandes.

Ella sintió por primera vez la desesperación de ver a su hermano así, y ella sin importarle empieza a correr, cuando ella voltea ve que todos también se han levantado y vienen a alcanzarla.

Cuando ella voltea, ve que están a unos cinco metros de Tai cuando ella tropieza y empieza a rodar, chocando con el cuerpo de Tai haciendo que este caiga al precipicio sin que nadie pueda ayudarlo.

Se levanta, ve como su hermano va cayendo, ella por un momento pone una especie de sonrisa sádica, pero en ese momento ella empieza a llorar de un modo incontrolable, todos la alcanzan ven lo que sucedió y nadie sabe que decir.

Cuando a lo lejos en dirección del castillo se ven que se acerca dos personas con una camilla y detrás de ellos 11 seres que cuando Mimi los mira grita- **Palmon ¿eres tú? **

Todos voltean y se dan cuenta de quienes son las dos personas que venían ahí, eran Genai y José, cuando los dos llegan donde están los elegidos les dice- **las explicaciones después, debemos de ayudar a Tai. **

Matt aun mas extrañado dice- **¿Qué esta pasando aquí que no entiendo nada, ustedes Tai los había matado? **

Genai y José no comentan nada y simplemente dicen- **aun no es tiempo, el tenia razón, aun cuando ustedes llegaran aquí, estarían sus corazones de todos ustedes envueltos en tinieblas. **

Todos ellos no entendían esa indirectas, cuando de repente sale Tai flotando; pero aun el se encuentra inconsciente cuando de repente debajo de el surge algo que tampoco esperaban ver, cuando Sora lo ve dice impresionada- **Chinlomon, eres tu. **

El Digimon sagrado aparece levitando sobre el precipicio, con sus 10 esferas y con sus poderes baja a Tai al suelo pero todos los elegidos como por instinto se interponen entre Genai, José y Tai.

Genai y José no sabían que hacer en ese momento, ya que tal vez harían otra cosa indebida hasta que la final Cody habla- **¿Cómo pudieron aliarse con alguien que quiere la destrucción del Digimundo? **

Ambos bajan la cabeza y nadie comenta nada, cuando de repente el ambiente se empieza a llenar de mariposas digitales, Cody conoce todo ese ambiente y sabe de quien se trata, cuando al final ve que a algunos árboles ve al señor Oikawa con su Digimon acompañante en su hombro.

Todos ven que con sus mariposas digitales levantan a Tai, el flota sobre su cabeza de ellos y solo observan como es colocado en la camilla.

Cuando José y Genai se dan cuenta de eso saben lo que significa y lo empiezan a llevar a Tai hacia el castillo de la luz, nadie sabe lo que realmente pasa cuando se dan cuenta ellos ya llevan unos mil metros de ventaja cuando ven a sus Digimon y Gabumon es el que habla y dice- **Matt que bueno que estas bien, estuve preocupado por estos dos días que estuvieron en sus pruebas. **

Matt sorprendido dice- **¿Cómo?, dos días estuvimos en esa cueva, y ¿Cómo diablos sabias de que nosotros estábamos enfrentando nuestras pruebas? **

Gabumon se da la vuelta y se va al mismo todos los Digimons hacen lo mismo y al ver eso los elegidos los siguen...

Cuando llegan al castillo los Digimons se meten por varios corredores, finalmente ellos se paran, ven que ahí sentados estaban Ariel y Jesús con una cara como de debilidad, en sus manos estaba un Tsunomon y Koromon.

Finalmente detrás de ellos aparece Oikawa y dice- **Todas sus dudas serán resueltas; pero ahora hay que esperar como sale Tai de esta operación. **

Ariel con un tono serio dice- **tienes razón espero que con la sangre que donamos alcance ya que el llego muy desangrado... **

Finalmente los elegidos se sientan y deciden que lo mejor será esperar, ya que al parecer algo dentro de ellos les dice que esta parte de sus desventuras han terminados y que todo lo que paso sucedió por una razón la cual descubrirán muy pronto y tal vez no sea nada agradable...

Continuara...

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE. **

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**: que les pareció este episodio final, ustedes esperaban que todos los que Tai había matado estuvieran en ese castillo, se que aun muchas dudas circulan por la mentes de todos pero todo eso se resolverá en la continuación de este fic, aun no he decidido que como bautizar la continuación, pero será aun mas emocionante que la primera.

Las dudas son:

Desde cuando Tai dejo de ser el emisario de la oscuridad

En donde esta escondido la esencia de Tai

Cual fue el sentimiento que destrozo a Sora

Sora fue violada o no

Cuando se aliaron José y Genai

Quien es el antiguo emisario

Y cual es el futuro de Tai

Satanamon será derrotado o el Digimon corruptor los derrotara.

Todos volverán a confiar en Tai

Notas extras:

**poros de su rostro sangre: **Bueno este es un estado en el cual, cuando se sufre un gran estrés, los poros de la piel se rompen y de estas empiezan a surgir el sudor con sangre.

Lo que dije al principio no era broma, lo próximo que van a saber de mi es por el fic de **DEL CREPÚSCULO AL AMANECER** ya que el episodio aun no esta listo y creo poder dedicarme abiertamente a ese episodio. Y el nuevo fic surgirá una semana después de finalizar este fic.

**N**otas actuales: que les pareció este episodio final, se que para muchos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta por que soy uno de los escritores mas consagrados de Digimon, espero que le hayan gustado y pueda verlos en la continuación del fic el cual pueden leer ahora en adelante. Tiene mi permiso.


	19. Especial 01 parte 01

Con los inicios de los festejos de las primera década de que me inicie como escritor de fics he decidido iniciar estos de este modo, habrá tres especiales, este es el primero de los tres, cada uno será muy distinto del otro así mismo cada uno de ellos explorara géneros o hare situaciones de las cuales nunca haya hecho o se me haga difícil de realizar, ya que como escritor no puedo quedarme estancado en un solo genero, sino que debo de explorar la mayoría de géneros posibles.

Así sin más preámbulo, disfruten este episodio que será considerado el más oscuro que haya escrito.

**

* * *

ESPECIAL 01: LABERINTOS DE LA MENTE, CAMINOS DE MUERTE Y DOLOR**

* * *

Nota este episodio estará situado entre el episodio de enceuntros cercanos recuento de los daños,

POV SORA...

Camino como animal enjaulado, estoy tan molesta que no lo disimulo en ocultarlo, camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, me agarro el pelo como si quisiera arrancarlos de mi cabeza, mis padres solo me están mirando sin poder hacer nada, saben que no me tranquilizare tan fácilmente, siento que si no hago algo explotare, tanta es la presión que siento en mi interior, el solo hecho de recordar todo lo que les conté a mis padres lo que paso en el estadio me hace enfurecer aun mas.

Es que no puedo creerlo, es inverosímil, desearía nunca haber escuchado decir eso de Tai, no quiero creer que haya un traidor, me niego a aceptarlo...pero hay la posibilidad de que si lo haya, se que es una locura, pero si pienso en todo lo que nos ha pasado, tiene cierta lógica y le debo de dar la razón a él, ya que desde que se inicio todo este problema él siempre ha estado un paso adelante de nosotros, le hemos querido tender varias trampas y resulta que somos nosotros los que caemos en las suyas y ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ESO SIEMPRE PASE!

Por una parte no quiero aceptarlo, ya que al hacerlo significa que desde el principio no era uno nuestro enemigo, sino son dos, ya que recuerdo que Izzy ha hecho varias revisiones de los Digivice para ver si no les han colocado algún transmisor; pero no ha detectado nada fuera de lo normal.

Cuando estuve en coma ellos se reunieron varias veces en secreto entre ellos mismos, pero aun así Tai conoce todos nuestros movimientos, también cada quien ha revisado su propia casa para saber si hay micrófonos o cámaras tratando de encontrar algún sitio donde el nos este espiando, es mas hemos pedido a nuestros padres que si ha notado algo raro en nosotros, o si hemos actuado raro en todo este tiempo.

Pero nada ha sucedido, que tan difícil es encontrar al traidor, es lo que pienso, nada de esto tiene sentido, ni lógica, se que parezco un disco rayado pero no tengo de otra ya que no quiero hundirme mas en mis pensamientos sobre a quien amo, si al antiguo Tai o al emisario de la oscuridad, no quiero pensar eso...

Hija te encuentras bien- escucho la voz de mi madre que esta conmigo junto a mi padre puedo notar su preocupación, y veo que quieren ayudarnos, pero que pueden hacer en este tipo de casos... ya nada mas lo que han hecho.

Todo bien, solo estoy harta de que Tai este siempre un paso delante de nosotros, no hay algún modo de detenerlo, o plantearle cara y obtener alguna ventaja de esto- le contesto a ambos.

Noto que ambos se quedan callados, yo les entiendo, se que no me pueden aconsejar mas de lo que ya han hecho, y se los agradezco, pero esta situación ya se salió de control totalmente.

Lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar- les vuelvo a decir y con paso lento salgo de la habitación en la que estoy. En ese momento escucho la voz de mi padre que dice en un tono serio- ven y siéntate con nosotros.

De mal humor los veo y noto una mirada seria, escucho la voz de mi madre que me dice- por que no te quedas un rato mas con nosotros, y tratas de despejar la mente, veras que encontraras una solución a lo que te aflige.

Cansada de discutir, asiento y me siento con ellos, a ver la televisión, al verlos los dos tan juntos me alegra ya que por lo menos ellos están con la persona que mas aman, poco a poco me tranquilizo, siento mis ojos irritados y los cierro momentáneamente para lubricarlos, veo que siguen así, tan pegados y sin poner atención a la televisión, así que mas tranquila me levanto y solo les digo- si me disculpan me retiro a descansar.

Esta noto que mis padres no dicen nada, pero me doy cuenta de que uso un tono mas tranquilo y menos irritado, entonces mi madre dice- esta bien hija, que descanses y trata de no pensar en este asunto, veras que encuentras la solución o el modo de que Tai obtiene la información.

Simplemente asiento y me dirijo a mi habitación, ahí encuentro acostaba a Piyomon durmiendo, se nota profundamente que esta agotada, después de lo vivido el día de hoy quien la culparía, así sin ánimos de pensar en algo me empiezo a quitar mi ropa y solo me quedo en ropa interior me acuesto sin importarme nada, el clima se siente agradable aun siendo tan tarde, siento que el sueño poco a poco me empieza a vencer cuando apenas acababa de cerrar los ojos suena mi celular,

Rápidamente me levanto y lo tomo, con un tono molesto digo- Hola...

Durante unos segundos no recibo ninguna respuesta, pero logro escuchar un ruido, eran gritos de dolor, cuando finalmente iba a colgar escucho una voz que dice- hola niña tonta.

Al reconocer su voz, mis piernas flaquearon, mi mente se puso en blanco momentáneamente, no esperaba escucharlo, finalmente tragando un poco de saliva digo- que quieres Tai.

El me contesta- así le hablas a tu amigo de la infancia.

Molesta por el comentario le digo- no me vengas con tonterías Tai, se que no moverías un dedo a menos que fuera para atacarnos o para sacar provecho de nosotros.

El me responde- como crees me ofendes Sora, como seria yo capaz de hacer eso en la condición que están ustedes.

Escucho su tono juguetón y por inercia le contesto- te contesto o seguimos siendo amigos.

Al darme cuenta de mi respuesta, me sonrojo y llevo una mano a mi boca, ¿Que estaba haciendo?, no debería de contestarle así, el es nuestro enemigo. Cuando intento componer lo que dije escucho una carcajada, pero mas que una risa malvada era una risa relajada, una risa sin malicia, una que solo que se esta divirtiendo por mi comentario.

Entonces no me contestes así lo dejamos- me vuelve a contestar, yo me sonrojo por la vergüenza que acabo de pasar, si alguno de ellos me viera también se estaría riendo por el modo tan tonto de contestarle.

En ese momento vuelvo a escuchar quejidos de dolor, y pregunto- ¿Que estas haciendo bastardo?

Por momentos escucho el silencio, esto no me augura nada bueno, pero al final responde y dice- prende la televisión en el canal de películas.

Sin comprender lo que me dice, le hago caso, prendo la televisión y veo que se trata de una película, sin darle importancia, vuelvo a escuchar su voz que dice- sabes una cosa Sora, no se por que tuve nostalgia de escuchar tu voz.

Por un momento no pude evitar sonrojarme, odiaba que Tai me pusiera de este modo, en ese momento vuelvo a escuchar mas gemidos de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo vuelvo a escuchar los gemidos a un lado, miro a la dirección y me doy cuenta que se trata de una película de SAW y esos eran los gemidos que estaba escuchando eran de las torturas que estaba sucediendo ahí.

Creías que estaba haciendo algo verdad, tan poca fe me tienes- me dice en un tono como si su orgullo fuera herido, yo simplemente le contesto- es que viniendo de ti eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

Nuevamente escucho que se ríe y dice- bueno viniendo de ti, se hace reír tus comentarios.

Siento molestia y nuevamente escucho un quejido de dolor y nuevamente me doy cuenta que se trata de la película así que ignoro el ruido y apago la tele, manteniendo una mirada seria comento- entonces que es lo que pretendes Tai.

Nada como dije hace poco, solo quería escuchar tu voz, mi pequeño cielo, además quería pedirte algo.

No se lo que trama Tai, pero debo de andar con cuidado, así que le contesto- Tai crees que me voy a tragar esa frase.

El solo dice- interpreta mi silencio...

"Ya Tai, crees que me voy a tragar tu chiste barato"

"No lo se, pero me encanta escuchar tu voz, tal vez es lo único que valga la pena"

Me quedo sin argumento ante ese comentario, no puedo evitar nuevamente sonrojarme, por un momento sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerza lo que provoco que me sentara en la cama, lo único que atino decir es- Tai por favor déjate de tonterías, se que eso que dices no lo sientes.

Oigo por un momento el silencio, siento como se vuelve incomodo, cuando de repente dice con un tono juguetón el cual reconozco- tienes razón, no siento lo que digo, pero me gusta ver como reaccionas, estas totalmente sonrojada, y me imagino las piernas te fallaron, sabes te vez muy hermosa con eso que traes encima- al escuchar esas palabras quería esconderme, que era lo que estaba pasando, desde donde Tai me estaba observando, esto es el colmo.

Como sabes que estoy solo con ropa interior- digo poniéndome en un sitio especifico, se lo que estoy haciendo es un suicidio pero si logro obtener como es que el nos espía sabré como defendernos de el, se que la idea es una locura pero debo de hacerlo.

En serio estas en ropa interior, pensé que aun tenias la ropa que tenia puesta la de hace rato en el estadio, sabes ir vestida de ropa deportiva por un momento pensé que estabas preparada para todo, pero note tus segundas intenciones.

Nuevamente me quedo en silencio, nuevamente le había dado al clavo, en su momento había pensado usar algo que lo distrajera, ganar un segundo de titubeo, pero al final ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta, solo dedico en ignorarme y atacarnos en la cancha.

Ok, entonces déjame adivinar ahora que tienes puesto, es un brasear de color azul con encajes de flores, con unas pantis del mismo color con orilla de un azul mas claro, te has de ver muy sexy con eso.

Rápidamente me quito de donde estoy, ese bastardo me esta espiando, es precisamente lo que tengo puesto, me escondo detrás de mi cama, en el punto ciego que hay en mi habitación si es que esta observándome desde la ventana.

Tartamudeando contesto- como sabes que tengo eso puesto, ya deja de jugar, desde donde me estas espiando.

Nuevamente escucho su risa y dice- que acaso no lo recuerdas, ese día cuando... bueno tú sabes cuando te robe tu esencia ese día tenias puesto esa ropa interior, jamás pensé que tuvieras otro par.

En ese momento recuerdo que precisamente ese día, después de la practica, cuando regrese estaba toda sudada y sucia así que me bañe y me cambie de ropa interior, trato de tranquilizarme, Tai me esta sacando de mis casillas con cada cosa que hablamos al final lanzare el teléfono a la basura.

En ese momento se forma un silencio muy incomodo, finalmente escucho a Tai que dice- quiero verte.

Por un momento me quede sin habla, pensé que no había escuchado bien y le digo- ¿Que acabas de decir?

Lo que escuchaste Sora, quiero verte- me vuelve a decir, ya para ese momento no se que pensar y le contesto totalmente exaltada- estas loco, como quieres que salga a esta hora, mis padres me van a regañar si salgo ahora.

Te he dicho que quiero verte, me vale un bledo lo que digan tus padres, te veré en el parque, ve sola, es decir sin que Piyomon te acompañe, si no haces lo que te digo iré por ti y será peor.

Me quedo callada no se que pretende Tai, se que es una trampa, así que vuelve a decir- te quiero proponer algo, te voy a dar la información del traidor, te voy a decir quien es y te voy a dar las pruebas para que lo detengan.

Estaba muy extrañada, ¿Por que quiere entregar a su traidor en bandeja de plata?, hay algo raro, y vuelvo a escuchar su voz que dice- y te propongo otra cosa pero esa cosa la sabrás si vienes.

Pensativa me quedo, como debía de tomar esta situación, como locura, oportunidad o trampa así que finalmente digo- este bien iré.

Muy bien otro detalle mas, ven tu sola si veo a Piyomon o a algunos de los elegidos cerca, no habrá trato y considerare tu acción como una afrenta, te veo en el parque en el lugar mas importante para ti dentro de una hora, adiós- finalmente escucho que cuelga, ¿Por que demonios acepte reunirme con el?, solo veo a Piyomon que sigue durmiendo plácidamente, entiendo que esta muy agotada así que coloco una manta encima de ella y rápidamente me coloco algo de ropa para ir a la cita de Tai.

Media hora después...

Caminaba rápidamente ya casi era la hora de la cita de Tai, esta vez me había vestido de un pantalón de mezclilla con un suéter blanco pegado y una chamarra color azul, no me importaba lo que se traía en manos pero debía hacer algo para detenerlo, ese mi objetivo, debo detenerlo a cualquier costo.

No podía mas con esta incertidumbre, se que Tai no me hubiera llamado solo para usarme para algo, así que debo de mantenerme alerta, sin darme cuenta he llegado a mi destino, el sitio el cual es importante para mi, este sitio del parque es el área el cual tal vez perdí mi inocencia al descubar que mi mejor amigo era nuestro mas peligroso enemigo.

No puedo evitar acercarme a esos arboles en donde hable por ultima vez con el, lo miro fijamente me da un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza, así mismo me da esperanzas de que aun no hayamos perdido a Tai del todo.

Lentamente acerco mi mano y toco el árbol, noto que algo anda mal, entonces toco con mas fuerza el árbol y me doy cuenta de dos cosas, a esta hora siempre hay personas caminando por este sitio y segundo, enfrente de mi se estaba abriendo un portal multicolor.

Me detengo un momento y me digo- Tai me cito aquí no para encontrarme sino para que fuera al Digimundo sin usar uno de los métodos convencionales.

Con paso decidido entro en él, esperando que esto no sea una trampa de Tai, siento el viaje que es muy vertiginoso, cuando termina este, salgo del portal un poco mareada, con muchas nauseas, veo que llego a la parte central de un bosque, veo que en el centro hay una especie de kiosco, lentamente me acerco ya que se lo peligroso que es estar aquí sin Piyomon este a mi lado.

Cuando subo me doy cuenta de que en uno de esos balcones hay un ramo de rosas rojas, era un arreglo muy hermoso, eran 16 rosas en total, cada uno por cada año que tengo, por un momento me detengo y aspiro el olor de la estas, es un olor suave fragante juraría que apenas fueron cortadas, miro a un lado y veo que debajo del ramo hay un sobre con una carta, no se que pensar, que estará jugando Tai, este no es su estilo. Con mucho cuidado la abro y leo lo que dice.

_**"Hola pequeño Cielo.**_

_**Se que debería de haberte recibido personalmente, pero surgió algo de sorpresa, así que perdona por no recibirte como mereces, espero que estas flores como una muestra de mi arrepentimiento por mi imprudencia, aun así este no es el sitio que quiero que llegues, del otro lado de kiosco donde subiste hay un sendero, el cual te llevara al sitio donde quería traerte**_

_**No te preocupes esta zona es una en la cual no hay ningún peligro o amenaza para ninguna de las partes.**_

_**Atte.  
Tai Kamiya"**_

No puedo creerlo, este &%(/&()) se atreve citarme y dejarme plantada, estoy molesta estoy a un paso de regresar por donde vine, cuando veo que el portal por donde vine se cerraba.

Miro la hoja y veo que tiene un PD que dice:

_**"Si quieres salir de esta, el portal de salida esta en el sitio en el que voy a estar"**_

No podía creerlo, de nuevo me la había hecho, tenia que golpearlo en cuanto lo viera, resignada me empiezo a dirigir al camino que me marca Tai, veo que se trata un camino empedrado, de unos 3 metros de ancho, ambos lados del camino tiene un hermoso enrejado de un metro de alto de acero de color negro, mientras camino me doy cuenta de poco a poco empieza a oscurecer.

Temerosamente acelero el paso ya que no confió en ninguna de las palabras de Tai en su mensaje, cuando de repente veo que se encienden varios faroles que están en el camino, eran faroles de unos 4 metros de altura, había después del otro a unos 8 metros de distancia, con esto la iluminación era muy buena y podía ver muy bien por donde camino, mientras camino noto que hay bancas y bebederos a cada cierta distancia, esto lo hizo con la intención de que si descansara un poco o tuviera sed bebiera agua.

Media hora después...

Ya estoy cansada, molesta, con ganas de asesinar a Tai por jugarme una broma de este tipo, finalmente a lo lejos puedo ver una construcción, aun lejos me podía dar cuenta de que era inmensa, a lo lejos podía ver una gran iluminación aun con lo oscuro que estaba, esa iluminación era tan potente que cortaba la oscuridad del sitio. Cuando me acerco más puedo ver un imponente muro de más de 10 metros de alto, con una imponente reja de unos 13 metros la cual estaba abierta.

Con un paso inseguro entro a la mansión veo un camino ancho de unos 5 metros de ancho el camino es y veo que se trata de una mansión con unos jardines mas de 100 metros de la entrada a la puerta de la mansión.

Mientras avanzo descubro que a poco metros de distancia de la casa principal hay un laberinto hecho de arbustos de unos 3 metros de alto, a lo alto del laberinto se veía 9 grandes faroles colocados estratégicamente, y noto que en el centro del laberinto esta un portal, parece que Tai esta cumpliendo su palabra de que el sitio donde se localiza esta el portal de salida.

Así mismo veo que en el camino principal hay una fuente de gran tamaño enfrente de la entrada principal de la mansión, en el centro estaba dos estatuas, se trata de una estatua en piedra de Angelón y Angewomon ambas están en una espalda de una de la otra, así mismo alrededor de la fuente hay varias estatuas de Digimons al verlos detenidamente me doy cuenta de que son copia de cada Digimon de los demás del grupo de elegidos, en cada uno de ellos sale de la boca pequeñas aberturas de la cual sale agua.

Me acerco para ver la fuente con mas detenimiento, es una pieza de arte de gran calidad, podría ver claramente el rostro de cada uno de ellos, Angelón tenia un rostro como de miedo, su rostro era tan real y tiene una posición como si estuviera defendiendo algo, luego miro a Angewomon ella tenia un rostro lleno de terror como si hubiera pasado algo que no pudiera hacer algo.

Así hago lo mismo con cada Digimon veo el rostro tan real pero noto algo raro no veo una estatua de Piyomon ni de Agumon, cuando iba a preguntar veo que se abre la puerta y de esta sale Tai vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla sin playera, puedo ver su torso desnudo, sus músculos marcados en su torso, sus brazos musculosos bien torneados, esa piel sudorosa recorriendo su pecho, su pelo mas desarreglado de costumbre.

¿pero en que demonios estoy pensando?, debería de golpearlo no admirarlo, entonces veo que se me acerca y me dice- Bienvenida Sora, disculpa que no haya ido a recogerte como se debe, pero era necesaria mi presencia para terminar los preparativos.

Molesta sin importar lo que me digan, levanto mi mano y lo cacheteo, en un tono aun mas molesto que nunca le grito- Que te has creído, primero me hablas, juegas conmigo por teléfono, luego me citas, me dejas plantada y le me saludas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Veo que pone una cara sorprendida, es como si no hubiera esperado esa reacción de mi, no me importa lo que suceda, aun molesta empiezo a golpear en su pecho, no me importa ver su rostro, en ese momento siento unos brazos que me abrazan, por instinto trato de zafarme después de unos minutos de quedo quieta ya sin ganas de seguir peleando y me dice- ya, tranquila, sabes muy bien con quien estas tratando.

No quería aceptarlo pero estaba en lo cierto, sabia muy bien a quien estaba tratando así que no podía hacer ninguna locura, pero no podía evitarlo estaba muy furiosa por su actitud pero tenia que calmarme, solo podía pensar, "vamos Sora tranquilízate, recuerda que estas enfrente de un enemigo temible".

Así que lentamente me separo de el y con una mirada amenazante le digo- aquí estoy, ahora dame la información.

Veo de repente en los ojos de Tai una mirada seria, como si lo que iba a hablar era algo muy serio, no podía interpretar esa mirada, así que finalmente habla y dice- te cite aquí, ya que quiero darte esta información, estoy preocupado sobre ustedes, sobre el traidor eche a perder mis planes.

La miro con confusión, desde cuando este malnacido se preocupa por nosotros, sin fiarme de sus palabras le digo- no se si creerte o echarme a correr, Tai, venir aquí en esta situación ha sido la locura mas grande que he hecho.

Veo que se separa de mi y me da momentáneamente la espalda, lo miro con mucho cuidado, se que no debo descuidarme por nada del mundo, finalmente veo que se sienta en la orilla de la fuente y con una seña me indica que me siente a su lado.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, es decir, después de todo lo que había pasado me estaba pidiendo que me sentara junto a el. Veo que el dice- no te preocupes no te voy a hacer daño.

Pero al ver sus ojos vi una mirada llena de oscuridad, malicia, era como si al mirarlo miraba un paraje oscuro, con una soledad infinitamente superior a la que un ser humano podría soportar, una mirada que si pudiera matar lo haría, juraba que con su mirada me estaba diciendo "No te preocupes no te hare daño... por el momento"

Simplemente sin poder evitarlo le digo- no estoy bien aquí, te puedo escuchar claramente- noto como mi mano izquierda esta temblando, es por el miedo de ver esos ojos tan llenos de maldad,...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo

...Tai sálvame.

Me doy cuenta de mis pensamientos, ¡que estoy pensando idiota! quiero que Tai me salve cuando es Tai de quien tengo miedo, solo bajo la mirada avergonzada de mis pensamientos y espero que me diga algo, maldición odio este tiempo de silencio, debería de decir algo, ¿pero que?, debería de dejar todo así y simplemente irme así con la duda.

En ese momento siento que una manos toman mi mentón y con una gran delicadeza alza mi rostro, antes de que pudiera reaccionar siento unos labios se que pegan junto a los míos, era un beso muy tierno, poco a poco empiezo a responder cuando me doy cuenta se trata quien me esta besando, no puedo creerlo me esta besando Tai y me gusta, parece como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas.

Poco a poco el beso se vuelve mas intenso mientras cierro mis ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Como loca respondo con más énfasis que nunca, era como beber agua en el desierto, no podía parar, no tenia fuerzas para separarme de él y sentía que mis piernas perdían fuerza.

Cuando me di cuenta de que nos estábamos separando no podía mantenerme de pie me siento en la fuente, sentía el pecho agitado, me costaba trabajo respirar, había sido tan intensan que no podía explicarlo, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados no sabia que hacer o que decir.

Finalmente abro mis ojos y alzo mi vista, nuestros ojos se cruzan, veo otro tipo de mirada no era una mirada juguetona, era una vista seria donde no había malicia ni mentiras, antes de que contestara el me dice en un tono mas serio- viste que si pudiste sentarte a mi lado.

Lo veo sonreír como un niño juguetón de un momento rápido se sienta a mi lado, coloca sus manos en su mentón, veo que cambia nuevamente a un rostro preocupado, quisiera saber que piensa, ver sus pensamientos, saber que aun piensa en nosotros como un equipo, pero nada solo puedo notar un mar de confusión.

Finalmente dice- sabes Sora como te decía, estoy preocupado por la situación que se ha creado, es decir un soltar la verdad del traidor, se que para todos ustedes es un balde de agua fría, pero aun mas para mi.

No podía entender lo que me dice finalmente digo- ¿Como no entiendo lo que me dices?

Veo que sonríe y dice- fácil el también piensa en traicionarme, el en vez de pensar de acabaron ustedes para asegurar mi victoria el piensa hacer que el Digimundo y el mundo real llevarlo a la nada.

Estaba sorprendida no podía creerlo el traidor traicionaba al traidor, antes de que pudiera hablar dice- aquí esta mi segunda propuesta, te ofrezco una tregua de lo que queda de este día, si cumples el trato te daré la información.

Miro su rostro y veo que no esta mintiendo que esta hablando muy en serio no se que pensar solo se que lo que decida va a ser importante, se que el va a cumplir su promesa así que digo, que diablos lo voy a hacer he hecho locuras todo este día.

Finalmente le digo- acepto.

Muy bien así que esta decidido que te parece si te invito a cenar- dice Tai mientras se levanta, puedo ver su rostro tan feliz como un niño. Yo iba a negarme cuando de repente mi estomago gruñe. Estaba avergonzada no podía creer lo que había hecho.

En ese momento Tai sonríe, ya crei que no habría otro colmo ya es suficiente de todos los ridículos que he hecho este se lleva el premio.

Tai con una sonrisa dice- Bakemons aparezcan.

Del suelo aparecen dos Bakemons y antes de que dijera algo, Tai continua diciendo- lleven a la dama a sus aposentos en una hora quiero que la lleven al salón principal.

No sabia que estaba pasando, por un momento pensé que rompería su promesa, pero de repente ambos Digimon con delicadeza hacen la indicación que los siguiera, fui detrás de ellos mientras Tai se quedaba en ese sitio mirando en dirección donde yo iba.

Mientras avanzo veo una gran puerta la cual era de madera muy fina alta como de 5 metros, esta de repente vuelve a abrir no podía creer lo increíble que se veía adentro, era un especie de salón en medio había una pequeña fuente mientras caminaba podía ver lo brillosos del suelo, en ese momento Veo que giran a la derecha y hay unas escaleras.

Yo los sigo con precaución, se que estoy hasta el fondo de la boca del lobo cuando se detienen y dice uno de los bakemon- como lo ordeno el amo Tai, por favor entre y alístese en una hora vendremos por usted.

Extrañada entro al cuarto y no podía creer el lujo que había adentro de esta habitación.

Nnoto que había de todo desde ropa interior hasta vestidos de noche, finalmente entendía lo que Tai quería al invitarme a cenar, debo de ser cuidadosa aun con la tregua debo de estar atenta a todo.

FIn POV Sora

Fin Parte 1

Continuara... ...

**

* * *

Notas actuales: **Esperando que esta serie sea de su agrado asi mismo, espero que antes de semana santa pueda subir el segundo especial.

Gracias.

**Creen que Tai respete la tregua**

**Tai estara engañando a Sora.**

**Creen que Tai ya hizo alguna maldad**

**Quien esta mas loco Tai o Sora**


	20. Especial 01 parte 02

**Especial 01: LABERINTOS DE LA MUERTE, CAMINOS DE MUERTE Y DOLOR (parte 2)**

* * *

Sora estaba sentada enfrente de un hermosa repisa llena de cosméticos, apenas había salido de bañarse, se sentía fuera de lugar, con tanto lujo a su alrededor, era como si estuviera en un castillo y ella fuera una princesa. No sabia que pensar, aun así no podía bajar la guardia, en el primer momento que Tai hiciera algo o faltara a su palabra debía de huir rápido.

Finalmente escoge un vestido rojo muy atractivo, parecía como si el vestido fuera una segunda piel, haciendo que esta se pegue a su figura sin mostrar nada de morbo, lentamente se coloca unos zapatillas rojas, ella la mirarse al espejo se sorprende de su cambio, ya no se veía como una chica adolescente sino mas bien como toda una mujer.

Finalmente escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación, lentamente la abre y ve un Bakemon enfrente de el y este dice- disculpe señorita Sora, ya es hora de que se reúna con el amo Tai.

Se sorprende de la actitud del Bakemon, le hablaban a Tai con un respeto abrumador, lentamente sale de la habitación y se dirige con un paso lento, un poco temeroso.

En una mano tenia su Digivice y en la otra tenia su reloj, vigilaba la hora a cada instante.

Cuando llegan a la entrada del salón principal puede ver que Tai esta en la entrada esperándolo, el esta vestido de un fino traje negro, su pelo siempre rebelde lo había peinado hacia atrás, al verlo ella empieza a temblar pero no de miedo sino de nerviosismo, el verlo tan elegante y que se viera bien, era como un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Finalmente llega a su lado y este con un ademan toma su mano y la besa, la chica no puede mas que sonrojarse al máximo por esta muestra.

-Esta noche esta muy hermosa Sora- dice Tai en un tono muy galante, no puede articular ninguna palabra, este Tai era demasiado caballeroso para su gusto

Finalmente Tai guía a su acompañante hasta la puerta del salón principal, enfrente de ellos aparece un Phantomon y este dice- me permite su reloj y su Digivice, señorita.

Sora se pone a la defensiva algo no estaba bien, en eso escucha la voz del Phantomon dice- amo Tai, me puede entregar su Digivices, su brazalete, su reloj, las metralletas que lleva escondido bajo el brazo, las lentes de rayos x que tiene en su bolso, las granadas de luz que tiene en lo botones.

Sora se sorprende y empieza a reír por lo que le habían pedido, en ese momento Phantomon parecía estar aterrado, la broma no había sido bien tomada por Tai, en eso recompone su postura y dice nuevamente- me permite su Digivice, su brazalete y su reloj.

Tai con un movimiento suave toca su brazalete y este se liberaba de su brazo, luego mete su mano detrás de su bolsa de su pantalón y saca su Digivice, y se quita su reloj- este es un reloj que vale 4 millones de dólares si le pasa un rayón te asesino.

El Digimon pone una mirada aterrada, en eso aparece otra bandeja y Sora coloca lo que le pidieron en la otra bandeja, se sentirá rara, no entendía lo que pretendía Tai; pero algo era seguro no era algo bueno, en ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron, podía ver que se trataba de un salón amplio el piso estaba totalmente limpio y brilloso, tanto que podía ver la silueta de ambos.

En un lado había una mesa redonda de tamaño medio, cubierto con un mantel blanco inmaculado, con un par de velas, y dos sillas muy cómodas, veo que Phantomon pone la bandeja de las cosas de Tai en una mesa muy alejada de ella y de repente aparece una barrera digital que cubre la mesa, luego nota que habia una mesa cerca de la mesa coloca la bandeja donde estaba el Digivice de Sora y su reloj.

Ella alza la vista y ve que en las cuatro paredes del salón hay un reloj, ve que los 4 cambian de minuto al mismo tiempo, así que Tai estaría cumpliendo su promesa, estaba embelesada por todo el lujo del salón y no se había dado cuenta de que Tai le había tomado la mano y la estaba llevando a la mesa.

Finalmente ambos llegan a la mesa y el con caballerosidad coloca a Sora a un lado, ella entiende la indirecta y con mucho cuidado toma la silla y se sienta en ella.

-Que te parece el lugar, me costó trabajo dejarlo impecable y a tu gusto- dice Tai con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Si, es un lugar muy increíble- dice Sora pero cuidando de cerca de los movimientos de Tai.

En ese momento Tai hace con un movimiento con sus dedos, en eso aparece dos Bakemons con unas bandejas de comida, sirven el primer plato, el cual era una ensalada y un plato de sopa de crema fría.

Ella dudosa la toma pero aun así sentía que podría hacerle algo malo, en eso Tai empieza a comer sin importarle nada, entonces Sora decide arriesgarse y empieza a comer.

-recuerdas la vez que comimos los huevos en la primera vez que llegamos al Digimundo- dice Tai para romper el ambiente pesado que se había formado.

-Si decíamos como debíamos hacer nuestros huevos- contesta Sora.

Minutos después...

-En serio eso paso cuando fuiste en la búsqueda de Matt, con razón él nunca quiso contármelo- decía Tai en un tono muy agradable.

EN eso se acerca un par de Bakemon trayendo el plato fuerte, el cual se trata de una carne roja cubierta con una salsa dulce, con un poco de papas fritas.

-Prueba esta carne, es una "carne elegida" la cual seleccione con mucho cuidado- dice Tai con una sonrisa juguetona, Sora lo mira con cuidado y lo prueba, se da cuenta de que la carne estaba muy sueva y muy deliciosa, finalmente empiezan a comer con ávida rapidez, con mucho disimulo ve el reloj y ve que apenas son las 10 de la noche, así que termina de comer, mientras estaba ahí, sonaba una música muy romántica, Tai al darse cuenta de que ella había terminado y el mismo, el la toma suavemente de la mano y la lleva suavemente a la pista de baile.

Con un paso lento ambos empiezan a bailar muy pegados, Sora se sentía flotar en el aire, al estar con este Tai, la hacia sentir especial, única y deseada, que nada podría salir mal, necesitaba este descanso, tanto tiempo teniendo el estrés de la batalla, no podía mantenerse serena por mas tiempo, si no le hubiera hablado a esta reunión ella hubiera explotado en estos momentos.

Minutos después...

Sora bailaba pegado a Tai, podía sentirse mas feliz que nunca ya nada le importaba, en ese mira el reloj, y este le muestra 11:58 pm, ella se da cuenta de que el tiempo se le esta acabando, Sora no queriendo romper el encanto dice- Tai dime la información, la tregua esta a punto de acabar, así no quiero huir de ti, quiero irme con la frente en alto y no con el rabo entre las patas.

Tai mira a Sora y dice- es hora que te vayas, la información esta en la entrada del portal del jardín, suerte.

Sora se separa lentamente de Tai, y rápidamente corre hacia su Digivice y reloj, lo toma y se retira, con un paso rápido sale del edificio y se dirige al laberinto rápidamente se interna en este, no podía saber el camino, pero podía ver que en este había 8 postes de luz a lo alto, y un camino oscuro, en eso ella se da cuenta de un patrón, ve que en donde están las lámparas están las paredes, es decir no hay un camino.

Con paso lento sigue avanzando, revisa su reloj ya era mas de media noche, Tai en cualquier momento intentaría actuar, finalmente ve un par de lámparas que están juntas y el portal, se da cuenta de que esta cerca y con un paso mas acelerado aumenta al ritmo, cuando sale de este, llega a un claro, nota que en medio no había nada solo esta el portal y...

-No... No puede ser cierto... es una broma- decía Sora mientras caía de rodillas.

-No puede ser cierto, Mimi, no puede ser cierto, es una broma- Sora miraba a su alrededor y ve que en la base de la lámpara a un lado del portal hay una lanza y Mimi esta empalada en ella, mira la otra lámpara y ve que Matt también esta en la base de la otra lámpara e igual que Mimi esta empalado.

-En ese momento se escucha un gran ruido, y ve que el laberinto empieza a desaparecer, ve las demás lámparas y que también están empalados Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Davis, Ken y Joe.

Busca con desesperación a Kary y a Tk al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta de que todos están desnudos, ve que no se encuentran por ningún lugar, eso le aterroriza, no sabe que le habrá hecho a ellos, así que se acerca a alguno de ellos, en eso se acerca al cuerpo de Mimi, ve todo su cuerpo ensangrentado, sobre su piel desnuda, en eso ve que abre ella los ojos, Sora al ver la escena se aterra, no podía creer aun estaba viva.

-No te preocupes te sacare de aquí- dice Sora acercándose el cuerpo de Mimi.

-Si mueves a alguno de ellos aunque sea un milímetro, si lo haces los mataras al instante, sabes pude lograr imitar el estilo del conde Vlad de Rumania, él era capaz de empalar vivo a sus enemigos, y ellos duraban vivos durante varios días, es una muerte lenta y dolorosa- decía Tai el cual aparecía enfrente de Sora.

-Como les prometí, aquí tienen a la traidora, como ven mientras ustedes están muriendo lentamente, ella se estaba divirtiendo conmigo, bebiendo, comiendo, bailando, sin importarles lo que les esté pasando- dice Tai con una mirada seria.

-No, no es cierto, yo no soy la traidora, se los juro- dice Sora cayendo de rodillas enfrente de Mimi, Mimi solo mira de reojo a Sora y cierra los ojos.

-Te lo juro Matt, por favor deben de creerme, yo no soy una traidora- Sora tartamudeaba, había entrado en estado de shock, ya era un mar de lagrimas, ya nada seria igual, Tai había cruzado la frontera una que no había retorno. Este observaba como los demás abrían lentamente los ojos, solo para observarla, el podía ver las miradas de ellos que la miraban con odio, ya que ella no sufría como estaban sufriendo.

Eso le encantaba, podía sentir el odio en el aire, la desesperación, el deseo de morir rápido, pero que sabiendo que él no los dejaría morir así de fácil, mira a Sora la cual estaba totalmente fuera de si hablando con ellos diciendo que no era la traidora, pero ya nada importaba, ellos no le creerían, con una sonrisa maligna, se gira al mismo momento que el portal se cierra.

-Llévensela, debe de pagar por la traición a los elegidos, no se preocupen ella por cada lagrima que ustedes hayan derramado ella derramara una de sangre, ella suplicara que la mate- dice en un tono lleno de maldad.

Dos Phantomones aparecen y toman a Sora de los brazos, alejándola del sitio lleno de dolor y muerte.

Unos minutos después...

Sora todavía lloraba como había sido tan tonta en confiar en Tai, los demás habían muerto de una forma tan miserables, él se divirtió con eso, como los empalaba, antes de que todos dieran su ultimo suspiro el la mostro ante ellos como la traidora.

Estaba atrapada entre dos Phantomones, no podía escapar, los recuerdo de lo que había visto la atormentarían el resto de su vida, ya nada seria igual.

Lentamente es llevada a una especie de mazmorra ahí Tai estaba, aun con su traje de color negro y corbata, pero había algo distinto, su mirada era una mirada desquiciada, como si algo que hubiera dentro de él hubiera muerto.

POV Sora

Me llevan enfrente de él, yo quería escapar, no sabia que hacer, llego enfrente de él, con una sonrisa cínica dice- como lo prometí cumplí mi palabra, la tregua acabo al instante en que sonó las campanas, ahora tengo que acabar contigo.

Yo estaba aterrada era un Tai mas violento, no podía decirlo, simplemente dice- Por que Tai, por que los mataste.

Él se aleja de mi, toma una silla y se sienta en ella con el respaldo enfrente de mi.

-Como veras Tai desde un principio que se transformo en el emisario de la oscuridad, siempre ha habido una pelea interna de su yo bueno con su yo malo, es decir su ying y su Yang han estado peleando dentro de mí- dice Tai con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Por eso el tenia actitudes un poco contradictorias que de cierto modo el los ayudaba, pues que crees, en esta mañana después de robar las esencia de ellos dos, la pelea termino, mi yo malvado por fin pudo derrotar mi lado bueno destruyéndolo, permitiéndome hacer las cosas que el no podía hacer- me vuelve a decir con un tono muy grosero.

-Por ejemplo- en eso veo que se levanta y se acerca nuevamente a mi, cuando esta cerca con su mano de un modo muy brusco levanta mi cara y me besa, al principio el beso era tierno, pero después se volvió violento y lascivo, en ese momento, en ese momento siento algo que esta mal, noto una mano sobre mi pecho y otra sobre mi trasero, cuando me doy cuenta mientras el me besa, con sus manos me esta acariciando mi pechos y mi trasero.

Empecé a sentir nauseas de esas caricias, eran tan sucias, tan burdas, el beso que me estaba dando era una burla a comparación a los besos que me ha dado últimamente.

Cuando se separa veo en el un rostro insatisfecho, sus actitudes en vez de darme miedo, me dan pánico, ahora él se ha vuelto mas impredecible, ya no sé que me puede pasar, posiblemente acabe con mi vida como los demás.

-Quieres que acabe rápido con mi diversión tan rápido, te equivocas ahora hare un experimento, quiero ver que tanto suplicas por que te mate- me dice Tai mostrando esa sonrisa maniaca que tiene ahora.

En eso veo que un Bakemon trae una jeringa y un frasco con un liquido muy extraño, él toma la jeringa y el liquido, a los pocos minutos prepara la inyección.

-No dejen que se mueva- dice la orden en un tono muy serio.

-¿Que paso con Kary y con Tk?- pregunto mostrando mi desesperación, noto la mirada de Tai se torna juguetona y me contesta- están en algún lugar de la mansión, ellos están recibiendo su justo castigo.

-Tai pensé que nos necesitabas con vida para evitar que desaparecieran las esencias- pregunto lleno de miedo el simplemente dice- cada lámpara que viste en el jardín cumple la función de emular la vida de cada elegido, es decir cada esencia esta ligada a esa lámpara mientras no se destruya, la esencia no se destruirá, basta de platica, es hora de continuar.

Estaba aterrada, el tal vez me iba a dar una muerte sin dolor; pero no, el había dicho que iba a suplicar que me matara, siento el liquido entra en mis venas, siento como si algo caliente recorriera todo mi cuerpo, de repente mis piernas pierden fuerzas, apenas me pueden sostener.

-Sientes como poco a poco algunos de tus sentidos se atrofian y otros se hipersensibilizan, sientes tu boca tan reseca que si te diera agua de un desagüe te la beberías, sientes como tu nariz capta cualquier olor a una gran distancia, como tu vista se esta volviendo borrosa, no puedes distinguir ya mi silueta

- N...o tttte salddras con la...a...a tuya- decía yo podía sentir mi lengua entumecida, no podía ni controlar lo que decía, era horrible estar en ese estado, podía sentir un frio aun mas intenso de la mazmorra, ellos me sujetaban con fuerza pero ahora ese agarre era insoportable, podía escuchar la respiración de Tai que se alejaba de mi, pero ya no podía distinguir quien estaba enfrente, con mi sentido del olfato podía oler la humedad del sitio, los olores nauseabundos de que algo se estaba pudriendo, la colonia de Tai.

-Lo primero es dejarte en tus aposentos para que experimentes lo que es la privación extrasensorial- escucho que dice Tai, sin ninguna delicadeza me llevan, debido a mi miopía impuesta no sabia a donde me llevaban, cuando de repente me lanzan con fuerza a un lugar y caigo en una cama, trato de ver a mi alrededor.

-Este lugar solo tiene dos metros de largo por uno de ancho, solo tienes tu cama y tu retrete- oigo su tono burlón de siempre aun así era un tono mas macabro, entonces escucho que resuena nuevamente su voz mientras que oigo que cierran la puerta- como se que te gusta la privacidad, te dejare sola y nadie vendrá a molestarte.

Pocos minutos después...

Estoy encerrada, con el tacto he palpado el sitio y me he dado cuenta de que tiene razón, mi cama apenas cabe mi cuerpo siento el lado mohoso de la pared, con mi tacto hipersensible, poco a poco me estoy quedando ciega.

No se que tiempo ha pasado, aun con mi oído muy sensible no logro escuchar ningún ruido, apenas sé que me han dejado comida dos veces esa carne con esa salsa, casi no tengo hambre aun tengo en la mente el recuerdo fresco de la muerte de todos ellos, aun así no sé que tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy encerrada.

Habrá pasado una hora o un día, una semana, tal vez ya haya pasado un mes y no me he dado cuenta, maldición tengo miedo, mucho miedo, quiero escapar, debo de escapar, en el próximo momento que abran esa puerta correré con todas mis fuerzas y saldré huyendo.

...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo no han venido a alimentarme, mis ojos apenas se han recuperado poco a poco, ya puedo distinguir un poco el sitio en donde estoy efectivamente Tai me encerro en un cuarto muy pequeño, la puerta es de metal muy grueso, con una pequeña apertura pequeña en la cual solo entra los alimentos, fui muy ilusa en pensar que solo entrarian.

...

Sigue pasando el tiempo y nadie viene, hace poco escuche un grito pero fue como si hubiera sido un susurro, fue la voz de Biyomon que gritaba mi nombre, pero ahora no se si fue mi imaginación o fue real, cuando escuche el grito intente gritarle a Biyomon que aquí estaba; pero de mi boca solo salía gritos guturales, como los de un bebe, soy patética.

Tiempo después...

-Alguien sáqueme de aquí, por favor alguien que me salve...

Tiempo después...

Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía llamaron a otro elefante

Tiempo después...

Mil ciento siete elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía llamaron a otro elefante.

Tiempo después...

Un millón setecientos cuarenta dos mil ochocientos veintidós elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía llamaron a otro elefante

...

...

...

Un millón setecientos cuarenta dos mil ochocientos veintidós elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía llamaron a otro elefante

...

...

...

Un millón setecientos cuarenta dos mil ochocientos veintidós elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía llamaron a otro elefante

...

...

...

Un millón setecientos cuarenta dos mil ochocientos veintitrés elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía llamaron a otro elefante

...

...

...

-Debes de rendirte, sabes que nunca ganaras- dice Kary, que esta enfrente de Sora.

-Tienes razón debo de rendirme, pero una pregunta, que haces aquí- le pregunto a Kary.

-No lo se, solo sé que soy una alucinación tuya- me contesta Kary en el momento que ella desaparece de enfrente de Sora.

...

...

...

-Mimi, Mimi espera un poco deja que me arregle para alcanzar a todos, ya que es una fecha importante, ya que el dia de hoy fue la primera vez que entramos al Digimundo... ya se, ya se, este es un evento especial, deja que me arregle, no tardare mucho.

Me siento enfrente del espejo, con mucho cuidado empiezo a peinar mi cabello, ya que últimamente se ha vuelto un desastre por mas que lo cuido no se alacía para nada, en ese momento veo a Mimi que esta parada detrás de mi, de repente veo que Mimi esta desnuda, poco a poco veo que entre sus piernas empiezan a correr hilos de sangre, lentamente me giro y veo que su mandíbula esta abierta y saliendo grandes cantidades de sangre.

En eso un recuerdo viene a mi cabeza, como lo había olvidado, tanto tiempo he estado encerrada aquí, había olvidado totalmente que todos estaban muertos, no se nada de Kary y de Tk, he estado comiendo durante todo este tiempo la misma carne.

En eso, veo que abren la puerta, desde el principio desde que me encerraron no se habia abierto.

Fin POV...

Fin de la parte 2

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Muy bien, se los debía, este especial se esta alargando mas de lo esperado espero que no pase de este año en subir la tercera y ultima parte, que le espera a Sora en la situación que se encuentra, que otro tormento le esperara, deseara la muerte al final de estos.

Eso y mas en el especial #3

Nota extra:

Empalamiento:

El **empalamiento** es un método de tortura y ejecución donde la víctima es atravesada por una estaca. La penetración puede realizarse por un costado, por el recto, la vagina o por la boca. La estaca se solía clavar en el suelo dejando a la víctima colgada para que muriera.

Muchas de las víctimas de este tormento fueron mujeres, a menudo condenadas al empalamiento por delitos como el robo o la infidelidad marital.

Una variable de este método de ejecución era el empalamiento doble, que consistía en insertar primero una estaca por el ano de la víctima, atravesando la región abdominal hasta el nivel del estómago, y luego empalar a la condenada por la vagina, levantando el cuerpo para que su propio peso hiciera que las estacas atravesaran la persona en medio de atroces dolores.

Otra variante de esta tortura consistía en calentar al rojo vivo las estacas antes de proceder con la ejecución, garantizando así el máximo sufrimiento físico posible a las víctimas.

**Vlad Tepes:**

Nació en la ciudad burgo-rumana de Sighișoara (Transilvania), en noviembre de 1431 y murió en batalla en diciembre de 1476 cerca de Bucarest. También es conocido como _Vlad Țepeș_ (pronunciación: tse'pesh ) o _Vlad el Empalador_.

Gobernante de carácter volcánico e impredecible, fue el más duro de todos los gobernantes de Europa Oriental en el siglo XV. Para algunos fue un heroico defensor de los intereses e independencia de su país, y un dueño justiciero. De Vladislaus III, voivoda de Valaquia (en rumano _Țara Românească_), se cuentan numerosas historias y leyendas. Fue rehén de los invasores otomanos hasta los diecisiete años de edad, cuando logró tomar el trono de Valaquia, del cual fue depuesto poco tiempo después. Sin embargo, en 1456, tras la Batalla de Belgrado, Vlad ascendió de nuevo al trono, tras matar a su contrincante Vladislav II, y ya no lo abandonó hasta 1462. Después vivió en el exilio hasta 1474, momento en que se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla para recuperar el cargo, lo que conseguiría en 1476. Sin embargo, en diciembre de este año caería luchando contra los turcos, rodeado de su leal Guardia Moldava.

Como su apodo _Țepeș_ indica, tenía predilección por el empalamiento, una técnica de tortura y ejecución que consiste en introducir un palo de aproximadamente 3,50 m de longitud , por el recto, fijarlo a la carne con un clavo y después levantarlo para que la víctima muriese lentamente.

Supuestamente, entre 40.000 y 100.000 personas murieron de esta manera, o a través de otros métodos de tortura, a manos de los hombres del Empalador, durante los siete años que duraron sus sucesivos reinados: enemigos, traidores, delincuentes de todo tipo. Vlad odiaba, más que cualquier cosa, los robos, las mentiras, el adulterio, y no perdonaba a nadie por su rango; más aún, cuanto más alto era el rango del traidor, más duro era el castigo. Consiguió acabar con los boyardos decadentes de su tiempo.

Como nota personal se corría con el rumor de que el era capaz de empalar a alguien y este tardaba en morir después de una semana, en un programa de History Channel se mostro que ese rumor si era cierto que si la lanza no debería de ser muy gruesa y que esta no debería de perforar los pulmones ni el corazón y como la lanza bloqueaba el sangrado este se volvia muy lento y el sufrimiento indescriptible.

**Aislamiento en solitario:**

El aislamiento en solitario es un método de tortura en el cual el ser torturado se encierra en un cuarto y el deja de tener contacto humano los daños causados por este método, son depresión, manias, pensamientos irracionales.


	21. Especial 01 parte 03

**ESPECIAL 01: LABERINTOS DE LA MENTE, CAMINOS DE MUERTE Y DOLOR (parte 3)**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, lo prometido es deuda, esta es la tercera parte del especial, con esto, termino mis festejos por la década de que comencé como escritor, cada escrito que he hecho tiene una parte de mí, siempre he escrito historias que me agradan poniendo todo en el esfuerzo para que ustedes, lectores míos, lean y disfruten de una historia de calidad. Para no hacérselo más larga, espero que disfruten de este episodio.**

* * *

Lentamente abrían la puerta, podían ver que entra un par de Bakemons, con sumo cuidado sacan a Sora, podrían ver el estado de ella, su vestido estaba sucio, sus medias que estaban rotas, sus zapatos pulcros estaban totalmente raspados, su pelo antes arreglado estaba sucio.

Desde de una distancia prudente estaba Tai, vestido con traje mira como traen los despojos de ella, estando cerca, siente el olor nauseabundo que emanaba ella, podía ver su piel pálida, así mismo estaba tan sucia que no se parecía a ella. Cuando está al frente de ella el solo dice- Denle un baño, apesta a muerto.

Sora se sorprende de lo que dice, ella trata de argumentar; pero se siente sin fuerzas, sin ánimos de pelear, en ese momento un Bakemon se acerca y trata de arrancarle el vestido. Ella escucha como una pequeña parte de su vestido se rasga cuando ve como ese momento el Digimon es desintegrado, los demás Digimons que estaban con él, lo observan con terror.

"No maltraten mi mercancía"

Veían que Tai había dicho en un tono tan oscuro como maligno, todos empiezan a temblar, Sora empieza a notar que al vestido lo empiezan a quitar suavemente, después de habérselo quitado, le quitan con cuidado su ropa interior, se sentía débil, sin energía, cuando le terminan de desnudar, sin ningún cuidado la lanzan a una jaula de metal, no entiende lo que sucede.

Por un momento mira el sitio y ve que Tai está en un sitio alto alejado de donde esta ella, ve que está cómodamente sentado en un gran sofá, tomando un vaso de limonada, mientras veía el espectáculo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ve como los Bakemons toman una manguera grande, antes de que pudiera hablar observa como abren el conducto sacando el agua a gran presión, ella al sentir el impacto en su cuerpo siente como si fueran cientos de agujas se enterraran en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo sentía el agua helada, que tipo de baño le estaban dando, con mucho esfuerzo se levanta del suelo, apoyándose en la reja de acero, sentía que en cualquier momento nuevamente se iba a resbalar.

Después de varios minutos terminan de "lavarla", la sacan de esa jaula, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, sin secarla le ponen un top blanco así como una pataletas igual de blancas, después de ponerle eso, le colocan una mordaza de goma en la boca, y esposan sus manos atrás de su espalda. Ve como Tai después de haber tomado su limonada baja de su sofá y se acerca a ella.

-Sabes por qué aun no te he matado, es que cuando mate a los demás, me di cuenta de que no me había divertido lo suficiente- dice Tai que observaba el estado de su ex-amiga, nota como el sonríe, siente como su cuerpo se estremece.

-Por eso he decidido experimentar contigo, quiero ver hasta qué punto puedo quebrarte, quiero ver como suplicas porque te mate, desearas tanto la muerte que te la negare, es más trataras de matarte; pero no te dejare hacerlo, llegaras al punto que pensaras que solo respirar sea un castigo- dice Tai mientras caminaba alrededor de ella.

Sora quien no podía hablar debido a la goma que cubría su boca pone una mirada muy seria mostrando el odio en su mirada, este al ver su mirada sonríe, era esa mirada retadora la que le agradaba, esa mirada que alguien que aun no se rinde.

-Lo mejor es que la lleven al sitio que prepare, quiero que haga algo de provecho y no cause problemas- dice Tai mientras este se aleja y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras de la mazmorra.

-Usted que hará, mi señor- pregunta el Bakemon que sostenía a Sora.

-Yo iré a ver a Satanamon, hoy habrá cambios en el Digimundo, posiblemente me den un ascenso, o mejor, me quedare con su puesto- decía Tai mientras mostraba esa actitud maligna que ahora poseía, era una actitud que iba más allá de lo normal, era maldad en su estado más puro.

Ven como abandona el sitio, mientras que los Bakemons cargan a Sora y la llevan a una puerta que está a un lado de la mansión, al pasar por ella ven que está en un terreno extenso, el cual el suelo esta arcilloso, junto a este hay un arado de tiro de animales, ella no comprende lo que pretenden hacer. Sin ningún cuidado le colocan el arado a su cuerpo y ella se siente denigrada.

-Muy bien, usted arara la tierra que está aquí, son más de 300 hectáreas de cultivo, trabajaras de sol a sol y no tendrás ningún día de descanso- dice el Bakemon que está a su lado, ella ve con terror el sitio que trabajara, que diablos está pasando, sabía que ella le tocaría la peor parte.

Ella ve que trata de moverse pero el arado es muy pesado, con todo su esfuerzo trata de jalarlo, pero este pesa más de 50 kilos, siente como sus pies desnudos se entierran en la tierra, así mismo siente que no importa la cantidad de fuerza que haga no podrá avanzar más, siente como nace de nuevo ese deseo de llorar, pero debe de seguir, debe de ser paciente, debe de buscar una forma de escapar, Tai ha cometido un error y es dejarla vivir.

Una semana después...

Sora llevaba media hectárea recorrida, había sido difícil al principio pero después encontró el modo de hacerlo y lo hace, su mente debe de estar consciente de que si quiere sobrevivir debe de mantenerse cuerda, Tai desde ese día no se habían vuelto a encontrar.

llega al sitio donde ve que esta un espantapájaros, ella por estar lejos no se había dado cuenta, mientras más se acerca más detalles ve, ve que tiene el traje característico de un espanta pájaro, mientras más cerca esta de él, siente un olor penetrante, un olor a putrefacción, ella se queda estática, temiendo lo que encontrara, lentamente alza su mirada y ve que en realidad ese espantapájaros es en realidad Joe que sigue empalado, Tai no los había bajado, les estaba dando uso de espantapájaros, en ese momento regresa algo a su mente, no sabía nada de Kari o Tk, tal vez ellos dos lograron escapar y están planeando algún modo de rescatarla.

Debía de darles la oportunidad de ser rescatada así que pensó que debía de poner todo de su parte para crear alguna distracción, así que pensó que en la cena escaparía, ya se había hartado de comer esa carne que le daban en las noches. Así que mira fijamente a Joe y con su mente dice "Lo siento superior Joe, buscare un modo de detener a Tai".

En la noche...

Sora se sentaba, este día no había avanzado nada, había trabajado lo necesario para evitar que Tai sospechara que aun planeaba escapar, en ese momento un Bakemon entra con un pedazo de carne seco, y un vaso de agua, en ese momento se acerca para quitarle la goma que evita que hable, cuando lo hace, ella ve su oportunidad, de un movimiento rápido golpea al Bakemon estrellándolo a la pared, rápidamente sale de su celda, sube las escaleras y llega a la entrada.

-LA PRISIONERA HA ESCAPADO- grita un Bakemon al ver a Sora libre.

Ve que escapar por la salida ya no es viable, debe de buscar una salida alterna, así que se interna por una puerta que ve abierta, rápidamente corre por los pasillos ve que aparece cientos de Bakemons, no sabe qué hacer para huir, finalmente ve que a lo lejos hay una puerta que nadie vigila.

Ella entra por esa puerta y se da cuenta de que se trata de la cocina, camina lentamente buscando una salida cuando de repente ve el congelador de esta abierto, ella mira lo que está adentro.

… … … … …

… … … … …

… … … … …

… … … … …

… … … … …

-No, NO… ¡Nooooooooooooooo! No puede ser, no es cierto- Sora gritaba, caía de rodillas, empezaba a sentir las nauseas, deseaba vomitar todo lo que había consumido, se sentía denigrada, ya no había ninguna esperanza, con esto confirmaba que solo estaba ella con vida.

Dentro del congelador estaban Tk y Kari, ambos estaban enganchados en el techo del congelador como si fueran carne de cerdo, estaban desnudos, la mitad de sus cuerpos estaban abiertos, podía ver claramente sus costillas separadas de su esternón, podía ver que ambos les faltaba sus piernas, mira de reojo y ve que había mucha carne cortada, ella se ha estado comiendo a Tk y a Kari todo este tiempo.

-Bueno Sora has visto el origen de la carne que has estado comiendo, no te preocupes ellos no sufrieron, su carne ha sido muy suave- dice Tai que aparece detrás de ella, ella solo los mira, toda la fuerza que tenia para escapar había desaparecido, él la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva de nuevo a la mazmorra, pero nota que había algo mas ahí, era una especie de estatua de hierro, de su mismo tamaño.

entonces abren y ven que por dentro está lleno de agujas grandes, Tai la baja y la pone enfrente- sabes, esto se le conoce como la "dama de hierro", ahí te voy a encerrar durante las noches durante una semana, seguirás comiendo esa carne, te prometí que ibas a sufrir y me encargare personalmente de que así sea- termina de decir eso al momento que ella es encerrada dentro de la dama de hierro, ella ve que le queda muy exacto, si se mueve un poco las agujas se enterraran en su cuerpo.

Sora solo podía ver como todo se quedaba en silencio, por una pequeña apertura que había en la dama ella podía ver afuera y podía ver que en medio del calabozo había una mesa que jamás se había usado, así como un extraño artilugio que jamás había visto.

Ella no podía moverse, ya había pasado dos horas en la misma posición, deseaba moverse; sentía los pies hinchados, sus ojos cansados deseaba dormir, de repente ve una silueta que baja por las escaleras, las luces del sitio parecen ser absorbidas por la presencia, por el momento no reconoce de quien se trata, pelo corto, vestida de negro, una sonrisa tan insolente.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, es divertido viajar entre dimensiones- dice la silueta.

-No te preocupes en hablar, soy solo un visitante que ha venido de lejos por que disfruta ver los resultados- dice nuevamente la silueta que camina alrededor de la dama de hierro.

-Sabes que es lo peor de estar encerrada ahí, es que tu mente empezara a jugar contigo, no sabes si en este momento lo que ves es una alucinación o es verdad- vuelve a decir mientras se alejaba y miraba la dama de hierro con una mirada llena de burla.

-Bueno me retirare- dice la silueta al mismo tiempo que desaparece.

Veía como pasaba las horas, cada ruido que escuchaba esperaba que alguien viniera y le hiciera plática, se sentía tan cansada y deprimida, no sabe si ya está por amanecer o solo ha pasado una hora. De repente empieza a llorar, no soportaba este estado de ansiedad, trataba de gritar, trataba de gemir, ella se empieza a mover dentro de la dama de hierro y empieza a enterrarse las agujas dentro de su cuerpo, al sentir el dolor, quiere gritar del dolor, trata de mantenerse quieta ahí en ese lugar tan reducido, sentía como donde se había enterrado las agujas empezaban a sangrar.

Unas cuantas horas después...

Tai bajaba al calabozo, después de una noche de sueño relajante y vigorizarte, había dormido tan bien en su suave y cómoda cama, llega donde está la dama de hierro y dice- buenos días Sora, dormiste bien.

Sora adentro de esta, mira con odio a Tai, este al darse cuenta sonríe y dice- sabes, me encanta ese espíritu, sabes pensaba sacarte; pero lo mejor es dejarte ahí encerrada.

Ella pone un rostro lleno de terror, no quería estar encerrada, ella empieza a gemir tratar de suplicar, quiere golpear con su cabeza, pero sabe que se enterraría mas agujas en su cuerpo.

-Recuerdas que te dije, te dije que te haría sufrir el infierno en la tierra te haré caminar entre el borde de la locura, haré que sufras tanto que desearas la muerte y esta se negara a visitarte, cada día que continúes con vida será una tortura querrás que tu existencia desaparezca, si intentas acabar con tu vida, aquí estaré presente evitando que mueras, ya que tu vida ya no te pertenece sino me pertenece a mí, así que ni si quieras te ocurra hacer una tontería yo decidiré como terminar con tu vida- dice Tai que miraba a los ojos que se mostraban en la dama de hierro, pocos segundos después el hace una reverencia como si estuviera burlando de ella y se retira, ella al verlo empieza a llorar no soportara otro día encerrada

Una semana después...

Una silueta camina arando la tierra, se nota su cansancio, sus pies tambalean al andar, de repente se tropieza cayendo al suelo.

-Quieres pasar otra semana en la dama de hierro- dice un Bakemon que está vigilando.

"Por favor no, no otra semana en la dama de acero"

Al escuchar esa amenaza, ella reacciona y con esfuerzo se levanta, se puede ver su rostro grandes ojeras, su piel llena de raspones, su ropa interior que apenas la cubre ya empieza a ver signos de maltrato y sigue arando la tierra.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Medio año después...

Una silueta caminaba en el terreno arando la tierra, su cuerpo esta tan delgado que se le puede ver sus costillas en su piel, sus piernas antes piernas de una deportista fuertes y vigorosas ahora eran un piernas delgadas, débiles, su piel antes blanca y tersa estaba morena y áspera por los rayos del sol, su pelo antes cortó y brillante, ahora esta opaco, sin vida, tan largo que le llega por debajo de sus hombros, su ropa interior antes blanco y limpia, ahora estaba totalmente roto y gastado, casi podía ver sus pechos la tela casi se transparentaba, sus pies lleno de laceraciones y empezaban a deformarse.

Su rostro seguía atado con la bola de goma así que llevaba meses que no habla, pero sus ojos ya no poseía ningún brillo, su vista estaba nublada, era una mirada de alguien muerto en vida, su mente posiblemente ya se había perdido, ya faltaba solo unos cuantos metros para terminar la tarea y por fin descansar ya que había escuchado algunos Bakemon que decían que en el momento que ella terminara posiblemente Tai la mataría.

EN ese momento nuevamente vuelve a aparecer una silueta, esta vez la mira correctamente, ve que se trata de ella misma, pero posee un aura tan oscura como la de Tai, esta camina a un lado, Sora nota que ella pone un rostro burlón; pero no le importa esta Sora que ve, es solo un producto de su imaginación.

"Aun sigues con vida, bueno, bueno eso era de esperarse, puedo ver que estas cansada de vivir, y veo que ya lo intentaste, ya intentaste quitarte tu vida" dice la Sora oscura mientras se fija en las muñecas de Sora que tenía una cicatriz de que se había cortado las venas.

Ve que Sora no reacciona y sigue arando la tierra, la Sora oscura ve que tal vez ella este muerta en vida, su mente esta tan perdida que tal vez ya perdió la razón, debe de ver si es cierto, así que moviéndose alrededor de ella ve que ella ni se inmuta, poco a poco se empieza a molestar, quería hacerle una broma o algo para ver si había una reacción.

Así que antes de que hiciera algo, siente que la tierra se empieza a mover, era un temblor, era tan poderoso que nota que como todo el terreno que se había arado empieza a surgir grandes rocas, el suelo poco a poco se vuelve pantanoso, todo el trabajo de medio año que había hecho había desaparecido.

En eso aparece una silueta que sale en medio de la tierra en una especie de urna, gran parte de su cuerpo sus datos habían desaparecido, ve que se acerca un Bakemon y dice- vaya, vaya este terremoto fue muy poderoso tanto que logro sacar el cuerpo inerte de Satanamon.

Sora seguía impávida, solo voltea para ver un momento el cuerpo maltrecho de la urna, podía ver como los datos de Satanamon desaparecían y luego de unos segundos se volvían a formar. Ella sigue trabajando arando el suelo, entonces un Bakemon la detiene.

-Lo siento Sora, pero comenzaras de nuevo, nadie te ayudara a limpiar el terreno, esa es la orden de mi amo- dice el Bakemon mirando a Sora.

De repente el cuerpo de Sora se detiene, era como si algo dentro de ella reaccionara, se ve como si perdiera las fuerzas de sus piernas, el Bakemon nota que empieza a murmurar, algo dentro de ella había reaccionado.

La Sora oscura ve que su contra parte oscura está llorando así que, como si tuviera los poderes del emisario crea una pequeña onda cortante la cual rasga la goma que tapaba su boca, esta al estar libre, empieza a llorar.

-YA BASTA. YA NO MÁS, TAI YA MATAME- dice Sora en medio de las lágrimas, estaba de rodillas gritando en medio de las lágrimas.

En eso aparece Tai que caminaba tranquilamente, observa como ella lloraba, en eso él se acerca, cuando de repente ella lo ve, y con una mirada llena de odio, corre hacia Tai, desea matarlo, desea destruirlo, cuando ella llega al frente de él, choca con su cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, pensé que ya había terminado contigo, ataque tu cuerpo de varias formas, solo me falto la sexual; pero escondiste perfectamente esto... - dice Tai señalando su corazón- ... y esto...- dice señalando su cabeza.

-Maldito algún día me vengare, algún día escapare y te asesinare- dice Sora aun mostrando deseo de pelear, su cuerpo puede estar destrozado, pero no su espíritu.

-Si ese es tu deseo, hagamos una apuesta- dice Tai arrodillándose al mismo tiempo que dos Bakemons contienen a Sora.

-Te propongo esto, una última tortura, si logras salir siendo tu misma dejare que me mates, si en cambio te rindes antes de que termine el tiempo pactado o pierdes la razón, te quitare tu vida- dice Tai.

-De eso se trata, una última tortura, acepto el reto, he soportado todo; pero si existe una forma de acabar contigo, lo haré, no me arrepentiré- dice Sora que notaba una gran lucidez, sus ojos antes opacos se volvían tener el brillo que tenia.

-Muy bien, regresemos a la mansión- dice Tai al momento que ambos se levantan y se dirigen hacia la mansión, pero antes de que dé un paso, Tai se gira rápidamente y dispara una especie de lanza de energía oscura que pasa a un lado del rostro de Sora tan rápido que ni siquiera parpadea, ella no quiere mirar atrás, ella sabe que el no gasta energía a lo tonto, así que piensa si esa alucinación era real o solo era su mente que está a un paso de la locura.

Unos minutos después llegan al sitio de la entrada, ve de nuevo la fuente, pero ahora nota algo mas, nota que ahora estaban las estatuas de Biyomon y Agumon, ahora se pregunta ¿Por qué Biyomon no ha venido a rescatarla?, como ha sido posible, ¿Cómo estarán sus padres?, la habrán buscado o ya se habrán enterado de lo sucedido.

-sabes una de las cosas cuando eres el emisario es que tus poderes puedes variarlos lo mas que puedas, aprendí trucos de cómo petrificar a otros seres vivos, he petrificado a todo Digimon y humano que sea opuesto a mi- Sora al escuchar eso comprende todo, Biyomon no ha venido a rescatarla debido a que ya esta petrificada, entonces Agumon tal vez hizo lo mismo se rebeló contra Tai y este lo petrifico, que castigo más cruel, ser congelado y no poder hacer nada para proteger la gente que nos importa.

Sora trata de hablar cuando ve que en el sitio donde estaba el laberinto esta la estatua de Chinlomon y varios Digimons que había conocido en el pasado, la ultima línea de defensa había caído, lentamente entra por la puerta principal, cuando Sora ve la escena que le llena de terror.

Ahí como si fuera una exhibición estaba una hilera de estatuas, pero no eran cualquier estatua eran las estatuas de sus padres y de los padres de los demás elegidos, durante este medio año que ella había estado encerrada Tai había hecho demasiado daño, había detenido las posibles rebeliones y había acabado con sus enemigos.

Ella cae de rodillas, por un momento pierde las fuerzas para seguir peleando, Tai la había traído aquí para desmoralizarla lo mas que puede y hacer mas fácil el castigo para ella, después de haber visto eso se recupera rápidamente.

Después de unos minutos llegan a la mazmorra, había sido un silencio muy incomodo, ya que ambos se habían metalizado que debía de acabar esto ahora.

-Muy bien Sora, como atacarte físicamente no ha logrado minar tu mente, he decidido usar esta ultima tortura, como dije, si logras salir viva y cuerda de esta, dejare que me mates y si no finalmente te quitare tu vida- dice Tai en un tono muy serio, ella solo asiente levemente.

-Muy bien debido a que ya he usado todos los artilugios de torturas, usarlos en ti seria darte la ventaja, así que he decidido usar la ultima tortura.

En ese momento ven que se acerca a la mesa, ahora que la veía bien, la mesa tenia la forma de una silueta humana, así mismo veía que tenia una leve inclinación hacia un lado, era casi imperceptible, de un movimiento brusco los dos Bakemon que sostenían a Sora la desatan de sus brazos, le indican que se acueste en la mesa, unos segundos después de haberse acostado aparecen unos grilletes que capturan sus brazos, piernas, su cuello y cintura, ella se siente inmovilizada.

Trata con todas sus fuerzas moverse pero es imposible, poco después otros Bakemons traen unas cuantas cubetas, lentamente la empiezan a cubrir su cuerpo con el contenido, se trata de un gel que es caliente; pero poco a poco se empieza a enfriar, en cuestión de unos 15 minutos su cuerpo esta lleno de ese extraño gel, se da cuenta que el gel había formado una especie de película la cual evita que ella pueda mover la punta de sus dedos o sus codos, esta totalmente inmovilizada.

Lentamente sujetan su cara con correas, ve que solo puede ver hacia el techo, ve que sobre su cara hay un especie de recipiente, ve que lo conectan a una manguera, ella no sabe que es lo que pretenden, cuando finalmente esta listo abren la llave de la manguera, ella inconscientemente se prepara para el chorro de agua que esta acostumbrada, cuando ve que cae solo una gota de agua en su frente.

"Solo es una gota de agua"- piensa Sora al momento que caí esa gota de agua en su cabeza.

-Muy bien Sora, he aquí el reto, esta cosa estará goteando gotas de agua constantemente, como son gotas de agua es algo indefenso, así que regresare en cinco días, si para ese tiempo aun eres tu, cumpliré mi palabra- dice Tai con su sonrisa burlona.

-Esta bien Tai, te derrotare en tu juego, y no dejare que ganes- dice Sora mostrando el odio en su mirada, todo esos sentimientos que había tenido alguna vez por Tai habían muerto.

En ese momento Tai da la señal y abren la llave, empezando la tortura, Sora siente nuevamente la primera gota de agua que nuevamente cae en su cabeza, ella no se inmuta no entiende que tan peligrosa es esta tortura si no la esta haciendo ningún daño.

-"Solo es un..."- su pensamiento es interrumpido al sentir la segunda gota de agua que golpea su mente.

"Solo es..."- nuevamente su pensamiento es interrumpido por la nueva gota de agua, desde que empezó no ha podido hilar un pensamiento seguido.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Dos horas después...

Sora estaba jadeando, estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa debido a que no podía concentrase en sus pensamientos para escapar de la tortura, no entendía como una pequeña gota la estuviera maltratando a ese punto.

"Por fa..."

"Por fa..."

"Por favor..."

"Por f..."

No podía hacer nada, empezaba a tener sed y se estaba desesperando.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Doce horas después...

Sora estaba llorando, no podía pensar en nada, no podía distraer sus ojos a otra cosa, solo podía ver eso que estaba ahí goteando a cada segundo sobre su cabeza, sentía como cada vez que caía una gota sobre su frente esta le empezaba a doler, no sabia ni que pensar o como actuar, ya no sabia si habia pasado solo unas cuantas horas o varios días...

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

un día después del inicio de la tortura...

… ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!...

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Tres días después del inicio de la tortura.

Un Phantomon se acerca a Tai que estaba sentado en una terraza exterior, mirando el campo el cual estaba destrozado debido al temblor, desde ahi se puede ver claramente las 10 siluetas que están clavadas a lo largo y ancho de los terrenos.

-Amo Tai, me gustaría hablar de la prisionera, no cree que es tiempo de que la liberes, usted ha ganado, ya no es necesario seguir torturándola de esa manera- dice Phantomon con un tono de respeto.

En eso oyen un nuevo grito de Sora, luego una risa y después un lloriqueo, desde que había comenzado el segundo día de la tortura ella empezaba a hacer eso, Tai sabia que Sora estaba al borde de la locura, solo un poco mas y el habrá ganado.

-Pero ella aun no ha dicho la palabra clave- dice Tai mirando su obra a lo lejos.

-Palabra clave- dice Phantomon con dudas.

-Si la palabra que me dará la victoria, solo ella puede detener esto- dice Tai mostrando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Doce horas después...

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

¡TAI DETEN TODO ESTO, ME RINDO, LO ESCUCHAS ME RINDO!

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Tai que estaba atendiendo unos cuantas diligencias del Digimundo escucha el grito, por fin habia dicho la palabra clave, sora se habia rendido finalmente, solo faltaba un dia y medio para que ella terminara; pero estaba seguro que ella estaba desecha mentalmente.

Con un paso tranquilo se dirige a la mazmorra para terminar con esto, finalmente hoy terminaria su historia con los elegidos.

¡TAI DETEN TODO ESTO, ME RINDO, LO ESCUCHAS ME RINDO!

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

¡TAI DETEN TODO ESTO, ME RINDO, LO ESCUCHAS ME RINDO!

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

¡TAI DETEN TODO ESTO, ME RINDO, LO ESCUCHAS ME RINDO!

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Tai llegaba a la puerta de la mazmorra podía escuchar como su prisionera le empezaba a faltar el aire, lloraba y reia al mismo tiempo, cuando entra ve el semblante de ella, ve todo su pelo mojado, ve el sitio donde esta cayendo la gota como había creado laceraciones en su piel, podía ver como se mezclaba el agua con su sangre.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, no miraban a ningún lugar fijo, así que el con una seña da la orden y detienen el goteo, usando su poder destruye el recubrimiento de gel que la protege, la liberan, en ese momento ella baja del sitio donde esta y se arrincona en una esquina de la mazmorra.

… "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota","Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota", "Solo es una gota"...

Murmuraba sin parar su mente era un total caos, solo era un manojo de nervios destrozados, tal vez había perdido la razón, sin ningún cuidado se acerca a ella y rompe su ropa interior, pero no se inmuta ella se vuelve a arrinconar y sigue murmurando lo mismo, ahí esta lo que Tai estaba buscando, una mente destruida, era tiempo de terminar con todo.

El hace una seña y un Bakemon trae una gran un cojín el cual posee una daga, el la coloca enfrente de ella y dice- solo te falta un deber, si realmente quieres dejar de sufrir entiérrate esta en tu pecho y te dejare morir, si intentas atacarme yo mismo te matare, ten una muerte piadosa, quítate la vida, mantén tu orgullo al final.

Sora poco a poco se acerca a la daga, observa el fino acabado que posee el mango, era un mango de color negro con el diseño del emblema del valor, observa el filo, era largo y brillante, en su mente solo había una frase, debes morir, debes morir ya no es necesario seguir peleando.

"ES HORA DE DESCANSAR"

Sora con ese pensamiento mira la daga y la toma, solo mira de reojo la mesa donde había sido torturada, ve con terror esa mesa, tiene miedo de que la vuelvan a subir y terminar nuevamente recibiendo eso, no, no lo soportaría, ve que la daga es su única escapatoria, así que alza la daga y de un movimiento brusco se la entierra en el abdomen, nuevamente la saca de ahí, y usando la poca vida que le queda se entierra la daga nuevamente en su corazón.

Al sentir el segundo impacto en su pecho ella deja ahí la daga, todo se vuelve oscuro, por fin todo había terminado, siente como el dolor poco a poco desaparecía, ya no había mas dolor, poco a poco su mente regresa a tener lucidez, sabia que había escapado, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

"Sora... Sora... Sora..."

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Sentía que flotaba, se sentía en paz, por fin iba a descansar, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, ya no quería sentir más dolor.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

"Sora... Sora... Sora..."

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

Ya no quería sentir mas frustración por el hecho de que ella solo fue usada como un juguete, veía como una gran luz se formaba, ella feliz se dirigía, finalmente terminaría todo.

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

"Sora... Sora... Sora..."

Lentamente abría los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, se siente desorientada, ¿Qué había pasado?, ve el rostro de Biyomon que la miraba preocupada, trataba de poner sus ideas en orden acaso había sido todo esto un sueño, no podía ser cierto, había sido tan real que lo aspiro, lo olió, sintió cada segundo de dolor tan real que con solo recordarlo empieza a llorar.

-Sora ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta Biyomon con preocupación, no había visto el estado en que estaba Sora, su piel estaba sudada, siente el olor a orines, espera pacientemente que se tranquilice, después de unos minutos las lágrimas de Sora van terminando ya solo es un leve lloriqueo.

-Nada Biyomon, solo tuve una pesadilla, pero era tan real que si seguía un minuto después dentro de ahí me volvería loca- dice Sora que se da cuenta de que se había hecho del baño, tan terrorífica fue la pesadilla que provoco que se hiciera del baño como si fuera una niña pequeña, con mucho cuidado revisa su alrededor y ve que aun es de noche, con mucho cuidado cambia las colchas de la cama y Biyomon le lleva una toalla para que ella se cambie.

Mientras ella se baña, recuerda su sueño, era tan real y tan lúcido que nuevamente empieza a llorar debajo del agua de esta, mientras ella se lavaba sentía como si su piel estuviera totalmente cubierta de heridas, era una sensación terrible, aun recuerda la actitud de Tai era realmente aterrador, era como si el emisario de la oscuridad fuera una alma tan dulce y buena, a comparación del Tai de su sueño que era cruel y sádico.

Cuando ella salió del baño, ve que aun no amanece, había estado dentro de la ducha más de una hora, sabía que solo era un sueño, solo un sueño, no debería afectarle; pero aun así le había afectado.

Mientras salía, ve que había cambiado las sabanas, mira su cuarto, se pregunta en qué momento se quedo dormida, que parte fue sueño y que parte es realidad, no entendía lo que sucedía, lentamente mira a una silla y ve que ahí había algo que no debería estar en esta habitación, es mas no debería estar en la casa o en el mundo real.

-Biyomon sabes algo sobre esto- dice Sora señalando lo que había en la silla.

-No, Sora yo pensé que tu madre lo había dejado aquí durante el día- dice Biyomon con una cara llena de dudas.

Sora se acerca a la silla, y ve que esta sobre esta el vestido rojo que había usado en su sueño, ella lo toma, debía de ser una broma, debe de ser otro vestido, tal vez su mama lo había dejado para ella, con cuidado lo revisa y ve que tienen la misma imperfección que le había causado el Bakemon; pero era imposible, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño... ¿o tal vez no?

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Bien, he terminado, este mini especial ha llegado a su fin, se que este episodio fue un poco duro de leer, al principio cuando lo estaba haciendo pensé que no iba a poder terminar, este ultimo episodio fue el mas difícil que he escrito hasta la fecha, como describir el sufrimiento ese siempre fue mi problema durante este especial, ahora viene lo importante, este es un favor para quienes lean este fic y estos comentarios, me gustaría leer sus hipótesis sobre este especial, si fue un sueño u otra cosa, espero que les haya agradado,

Ahora para terminar esta celebración, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes lectores que han seguido a lo largo de los años todos mis escritos ya que como escritor lo mas importante es el hecho de que nosotros como escritores es crear historias las cuales para nosotros sea de nuestro agrado, si a nosotros nos agrada lo que escribimos a los demas les agradara lo que publiquemos.

Muchas gracias: CieloCriss, Battousai-Clau, Puchiko-Tsukino, Ghost Steve, Sakura-Selenne, y a todos los lectores que han seguido mis fic durante tanto tiempo y por tenerme paciencia.

* * *

**Notas extras:**

**Tortura de la gota china:** es un método de tortura basado en el agua, fue muy utilizado durante la Edad Media, y se usaba fundamentalmente para arrancar la confesión o información a la víctima.

Era una tortura larga, en la que el torturador no tenía prisa ninguna y lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar a que la víctima se viniera abajo.

Consistía en inmovilizar a un reo en decúbito supino (tumbado boca arriba), de modo que le cayera sobre la frente una gota de agua fría cada cinco segundos.

Después de algunas horas, el goteo continuo provocaba daño físico en su piel (similar a las yemas de los dedos después de un baño de inmersión).

Pero la verdadera tortura para la víctima era la locura que le provocaría el no poder dormir, debido a la constante interrupción de las gotas, ni tampoco poder beber esa agua cuando la sed atacara, con lo cual a los pocos días sobrevenía la muerte por paro cardíaco.

**La doncella de hierro: **La doncella de hierro de Nuremberg era antropomórfica, con una cara que se podría reconocer como María la madre de Jesús y un cuerpo formado por dos puertas que lo asemejaban a un ataúd. Medía más de dos metros de alto y casi uno de ancho, por lo que era suficientemente grande para contener a un hombre plenamente desarrollado. El prisionero condenado tenía que pasar a través de siete salas con siete candados antes de su prevista ejecución. Al final de un largo pasillo se encontraba la cara de una especie de guardarropa de hierro que recordaba vagamente una figura humana. Por fuera, la doncella parecía inofensiva y nada peligrosa, pero en su interior había unos clavos ocultos de hierro cuyo fin no era matar rápido, sino torturar despacio. El objetivo último de este artilugio en general era empalar a la víctima e infligirle un gran dolor y castigo.


End file.
